The Final Mission
by WETSU
Summary: Are they alive or are they ghosts? Members of Easy find themselves back in the US fighting Nazis! How can Hoob, Muck, and Penk still be alive? Who are these kids? Guarnere & Toye are back with both legs! Will they all find love in the New World? Read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey wild Bill wake up. It's me Buck."

Bill Guarnere opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed after having his leg amputated. The pain usually kept him awake, but the nurse had been a little generous with the morphine tonight. It pays to tell an ugly broad she's the prettiest thing ya seen since Paris, he thought.

"Gee thanks Buck, I finally fall asleep and you escape from the loony bin to wake me up." Bill sat up and turned the light on over his bed. It was a dingy, British hospital room, painted the ugliest shade of green he had ever seen. Bill promised himself that when he got back to the States, he was going to send them some money to paint the room anything but this goddamn limey color

"Jesus Christ can't a man get some shut eye around here." Buck looked over to see Joe Toye rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Joe, wake up. Look what the cats drug in," said Bill.

Joe Toye tried to focus his eyes. The painkillers the nurse just gave him must have been a doozy. "What the hell? Is that you Buck?"

"In the flesh," he said. Buck's big toothy grin was a welcome sight to the two Sergeants who missed their Easy Company buddies almost as much as they did their legs. They heard through the grapevine that Buck left Easy soon after they did because of a bad case of trench foot, but they both knew the shelling that had taken their legs caused Buck to snap. Even sadder was the news that Muck and Penkala bought the farm a few days later during another barrage.

"So, what brings you hear in the damn dead of night," asked Bill.

"I've been sent to pick up you two for a mission."

"A mission," said Wild Bill. "Did you hear that Joe? We're going on a mission."

"That's what the man said alright," said Toye. They both made signs to each other that they thought Buck was off his rocker.

Never a man to mince words, Guarnere thought it was his duty to point out something that his friend may have overlooked. "Uh, Buck if you haven't noticed and maybe you've forgotten but since the Goddamn Krauts blew our fucking legs off, the two of us only have a pair between us."

"So, what's the problem," asked Buck? He was still grinning from ear to ear which kind of unnerved Toye.

"So, the only mission Joe and I are interested is trying to take a piss on our own."

"Damn straight," nodded Toye in agreement. It was clear that he was in a bit of pain.

"Christ Buck will ya stop grinning like some old geezer in a whorehouse, you're creeping me out here," yelled Wild Bill.

"Keep it down, fellas. Here have a drink." Buck pulled a small bronze bottle out of a duffle bag and handed it to Guarnere.

"What's this?"

"Ah, Bill, you don't think I'd come all this way and not bring you something to drink," said Buck. "Here's one for you too Joe," who reached out and took a bottle that Buck was passing to him. It was the exact same color only a little bigger.

"How come he gets more than I do," growled Guarnere?

"Because his injuries are more severe," said Buck, now drink up."

"Say, what's going on? Why aren't you drinking with us," asked Joe?

Guarnere noticed his buddy's suspicious nature and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, why ain't ya drinking with us?"

"Fellas, would I let you drink alone? Besides, I have to pull mine out." They leaned over and watched as Buck reached back down into the duffle bag, and retrieved a silver flask.

"Yeah, well here's looking at you, ya big nut," said Bill and downed the contents of the bottle in two gulps. He had not had a drink in over a month.

"Damn, Buck that stuff packs a wallop. Hey, wait a minute. Jesus Christ, my leg hurts like hell." Bill dropped the bottle and grabbed his stump only to see it was growing. "What the…?" He pulled back the sheets and to everybody's amazement, including Buck's, Joe Guarnere had two legs.

Joe Toye was so shook up that he opened his bottle and gulped it down as if it was mother's milk and soon he too was writhing from the pain in his back and his injured leg. Bill looked over and watched as he saw Joe's leg grow right before his eyes. Then he turned to Buck. "Where the hell did you get this stuff?"

"I can't tell you, at least not yet," said Buck. They watched as he calmly pulled out two sets of ODs and two musette bags and tossed them on their beds.

"Jesus Buck, I hope you can pull out an explanation out of the bag of what the hell is going on cause I think we have a right to know what's in that whatever it is you gave us," said Bill.

"Damn right, said Joe, who was standing up on his own since that God awful day in those woods. "I don't know if I'm fucking dreaming or not, but damn I feel good."

"Heads up," said Buck and tossed the clothes to each of the men. Hurry up and get dressed. We have to move out."

"So, help me Buck, you better start explaining what the hell is going on or Joe and I are going to clean your clock right here and now." The two men were standing side by side now in their hospital gowns that barely covered their backsides, but they looked ready for a fight.

"Look I don't have all the facts myself, but I do know this, you guys can either stand around jawing in a hospital with your asses hanging out or come with me on a mission that I've been told is almost important as Normandy."

Embarrassed Bill and Joe turned around to see that Buck did have a point there. They both reached behind their backs and realized there was a bit of a draft. Besides, if they were going to leave with Buck tonight they better change into their ODs, mission or no mission.

"There's no need to get upset Buck. Geez, we're just kind of curious you know. It's not every day I get my leg blown off and then a friend of mine comes in and gives me a drink of I don't know what, and then out of nowhere, wham bam, thank you m'am I've got a new leg." Bill said all the while pulling on his pants. Picking up his jacket, Guarnere paused and ran his fingers over the screaming eagle the sleeve of his uniform. "All right, I'm in, anything beats this place. "How about you Joe?"

"What the hell have we got to loose," replied Toye?

"That's the spirit boys," said Buck who stuck his head out the door to see if anyone was coming. When he saw that the coast was clear, he signaled both guys to follow him. They made their way down the corridors, passed rooms where men lay moaning in their sleep. It creeped Bill and Joe out, but soon they were outside in the cold night air standing in front of a jeep.

"God, it's good to be out of that place," whispered Joe. Bill nodded.

Buck threw their gear in the back of the jeep. "You guys stay down until I give you the all clear."

Bill and Joe looked at each other and together silently mouthed the words, what the hell. Eager to get on with whatever was up as well as get the hell out of dodge, they complied with Buck's order and hunkered down into the back of the jeep as best they could. Soon they heard him crank up the vehicle and they sped off into the night. Buck drove like a mad man, turning corners so fast that his friends kept slamming into one another. After just missing a head on with a supply truck, Toye turned to Guarnere and asked "God damn it, what's he trying to do, kill us?"

Guarnere yelled at their maniacal driver, "Jesus Christ Buck, slow down will ya? We just got out of the hospital we ain't exactly anxious to go back there anytime soon!"

Finally, the jeep came to a screeching halt and the two buddies heard Buck say, "What the hell happened Hoob?"

"Am I fuckin loosing my mind or did Buck just say Hoob," whispered Guarnere?

"That's what the man said?"

"Jesus Christ, either he is nuts or we are having the weirdest goddamn dream ever. Maybe it's something in that English morphine. It makes you hallucinate," said Bill.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said Toye.

Before they could even discuss a plan of action, they heard Buck calling to them. "Toye, Guarnere, you can sit up now, front and center." The two somewhat shaken passengers slid out of the jeep and stood up only to have their jaws hit the dirt. "Jesus Christ, now I know we're dreamin'," said Bill. Standing before them was Buck Compton talking with Don Hoobler, who they had both seen die back in Bastogne, shot with the German Lugar that he had pulled off a dead German officer that same day. At their feet lay a very still Lieutenant Sobel.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Like many of you, I am touched by Easy Company's story. I felt for those who could not be with the company when the Germans surrendered, and especially those who never knew a world without war. I cannot change history, but through the art of imagination, I can reunite some of the men of Easy Company for one last mission. I do not own the rights to either the book or the series. I write this in honor of Easy Company.

Chapter 2

Once again, Bill and Joe looked at each and before they could mouth what the hell again, Hoobler came up to them and said, "Bet you guys thought you'd gotten rid of old Hoob didn't you?"

To say that Toye and Guarnere were shocked was like saying it was cold in Bastogne. Wild Bill was the first one to find his voice. "I wouldn't put it quite that way Hoob, but too be honest with ya, we are a bit surprised seeing how you accidentally shot yourself with that goddamn Lugar and we saw you die, but no, we weren't happy to see you go. In fact, we would have cried but it was so damn cold the last thing anyone needed was more fricking ice," said Joe. "Come here ya ghost." Hoob shook hands with his old buddies, and they all slapped each other on the back.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we've got to get moving," said Compton.

"What's with Sobel is he dead too or has this dream turned into a fuckin' nightmare," asked Bill? "Cause I'm tellin' ya right now, I wouldn't follow that man into combat before and I sure as hell ain't now that I gotta brand new leg." They all looked on as Joe bent down beside the semi-lifeless form. He was resisting the urge to take a whiz right on his former CO, but it looked like he had already done it to himself.

"It was funny as hell guys," said Hoobler. "I was trying to stay out of sight because it's not good if too many people seeing me since I'm dead in this lifetime." Wild Bill looked like he was going to interrupt, but thought what the hell, so he just nodded and Hoob continued. "Well, I see Sobel coming around the corner and boy, I just couldn't resist getting one on him after all the hell he put us through at Taccoa. Bill and Joe nodded to indicate they would have thought the same thing. So, I jump out at him and yelled Three miles up and before I could say three miles down, the poor schmuck pissed himself and passes out cold."

Buck, Toye and Guarnere looked at Hoob with renewed admiration. He always told a story with that boyish enthusiasm that made him so likeable in the first place, but this was truly a historical moment for a member of Easy Company, and they were all proud to be a witness. "That's a good one Hoob, said Bill who was laughing so hard the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Who knew that we could a gotten rid of him sooner if we'd a just scared the hell out of him so he'd piss on himself." Buck glanced down at his watch and stopped laughing. "Well, boys this is swell, but like I said we've got to get this show on the road."

"Right," said Hoob and climbed into to the jump, "Come on fellas. We've gotta make tracks."

Bill and Joe looked at each other before Wild Bill said, "Here we go again. What the hell we got to loose Joe?"

"Not a damn thing, Bill," said Joe Toye as he hopped into the back of the jeep. Buck started it up, and they waited while Guarnere bent over Sobel, and whispered, "Ya, know if we hadn't done what we did, it would have been you in the plane instead of Lieutenant Meehan. So, hi, ho, silver you chicken shit, son of a bitch." Then he too jumped in the passenger seat next to Buck. A few miles out, the four men looked at each other. They were all grinning from ear to ear, and they all had the same thought running through their mind. A private Moffat from Due West, South Carolina had the misfortune to see and hear what happened next. He was pulling guard duty that night, and excitedly reported to his CO the next morning that this jeep came out of nowhere, slowed down, the four GIs looked at him and then yelled "Currahee!" Then the jeep sped up and disappeared into the night, leaving a trail of dust in its wake before it and the four soldiers just disappeared.

(The CO sent Private Moffat to the hospital for evaluation. Oddly enough, there was no record of any missing soldiers from that hospital. In fact, Sergeants Guarnere and Toye were transported back the States on a hospital ship two weeks later. Around that same time, Don Hoobler's relatives received word of his tragic, but courageous death in the Ardennes Forrest, and Buck Compton was receiving treatment for severe trench foot and battle fatigue.)

Meanwhile back in the woods overlooking Foy, Captain Lewis Nixon walked the line looking for gaps and signs of any enemy movement. He was getting ready to take his first evening sip of Vat 69 when he saw two familiar faces on the ridge up ahead of him. Staring until his eyes stung from the cold, Nixon looked at the flask and back at the two men who were smiling and motioning for him to come over. Then he poured out the contents of the flask and dropped it on the ground. Turning back towards battalion, he saw Sergeant Luz who was pointing in the direction of where the two men were standing and mumbling incoherently. Relieved that someone else saw what he thought he had just witnessed, Nixon grabbed Luz by the collar. "You saw them too, didn't you," he demanded.

Next chapter: Orders from Sink


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Somewhere in the woods overlooking the small French town of Foy, someone was waking Captain Dick Winters from a somewhat sound sleep. That someone was a very nervous Sergeant Perconte, "Captain Winters, you've got to come quick. It's Captain Nixon. He's seen something or someone out there, and Luz say he seen them too and they still don't believe it."

Throwing off his blanket and grabbing his rifle, he grabbed Perconte. "What's happened? What about Captain Nixon? Has he been hit?"

"No, sir. It's nothing like that. He just got back from walking the lines, sir, and Luz was with him. Pardon me for saying so sir, but they were shaking like a couple of schoolgirls. Captain Nixon came up to me and said that he was going to quit drinking because, Perconte, paused to catch his breath, but Winters was getting impatient with the little man from Indiana.

"Because why," demanded Winters.

"Because Captain Nixon says he saw Muck and Penkala on the ridge over there. He sent me ahead to find you."

Winters was silent as the two men made their way near the ridge. He was deep in thought. First Buck, now Nixon and neither had given any warning sign that there was a problem. Were there signs that I didn't notice? Winters looked over in the direction where Perconte was now pointing. The moon was full, and Winters could see Nixon sitting on what was left of a tree that had been hit by German artillery. George Luz was frantically trying to light a cigarette for the Captain, but his hand was shaking so bad that it seemed unlikely that Nix was going to be able to have himself a smoke anytime soon. The latter was running his fingers through his hair and was mumbling something. Winter's walked up and knelt by his friend. "Nix, what's up? Perconte says you saw Muck and Penkala."

Luz had finally gotten the Captain's cigarette lit and Nix thanked him as he took it from Luz, drew a long toke and slowly exhaled. "Dick as God as my witness I am sober as the proverbial judge, and I saw them up on that ridge at the end of the line." He motioned upward at the hills looming over the valley below. "They waved at me as big as life and motioned for me to come over. That's when Luz came up behind me with a message from Colonel Sink. He saw them too just ask him if you don't believe me."

Winters's studied the face young Sergeant who was as white as a ghost. His hand was shaking so bad that he could hardly get his cigarette to his mouth. He nodded to his CO. "He's right, Captain. They were standing on the ridge just like he said. Two people can't have the same hallucination can they, sir?"

Winters's didn't know what to say to that, but Luz was right, and he couldn't come up with an explanation for what two of the most solid men in his outfit claimed they saw.

"It was them all right sir. Their faces are planted forever right here." Luz pointed to his head. "I was there when the shell hit their foxhole, I was there," he repeated. "It was a direct hit. Nobody could have survived it, nobody." He sat down by Nixon and took another drag from his cigarette. Too nervous to sit for long, Luz jumped back up. "Captain Winters, with your permission, sir, I would like to go back up there. I've just got to know. I've just got to know, sir."

Nixon still had Sink's message in his hand and decided this was as good a time as any to open it. His eyes grew wide and he handed it to his friend, "Dick, I think you better read this because it doesn't' make any sense."

Winter's took the slip of paper, read it, and then looked back at Nixon before turning to Luz. "Colonel Sink gave you this?"

"Yes, sir," said Luz. "I was walking back from the hospital, and his driver pulled up beside me. The Colonel asked if I was heading back up to the line, and I said yes sir. He told me to wait that he had a message for Captain Nixon. So, I stood there and watched him write it out, and he handed it to me and then drove off. I thought the least he could do was offer me a lift." Everyone smiled. His sense of humor as well as his coloring was coming back. "But hey, I forgot, he did give us two boxes of C-Rations, but I left them at the cp sir, and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I appreciate that Luz, but now I need for you and Perconte to go find Sergeant Lipton. Tell him to assemble a squad with the following men, you and Randleman, Martin, Liebgott, Malarkey, Heffron, Wynn, Powers, Doc Roe, and Talbert. Then I want all of you to assemble back here as fast as you can. Bring whatever ammo you've got as well as those C-Rations.

"Yes, sir," said Perconte and Luz, who saluted and took off running as if an entire Panza division was chasing after them.

"What do you think is going on, Dick."

"I haven't a clue Nix." He held the message up and read it once again by moonlight reflecting off the snow. Why would Sink tell Luz to give the orders to Nixon first when it was clearly addressed to him?

To Captain Dick Winters, XO 2nd Battalion.

Dick, I am sending you, Nixon and the soldiers of Easy Company that are listed below on a secret mission that if successful will bring honor and glory to the 506. You have never let me down in the past, and I'm counting on you to see this mission to the end. At approximately 0100, you will assemble select members of your squad on the ridge at the end of the line. At that point, you will meet two guides who will take you to a designated location where you will hook up with the other members of your team. From there you will go to the next staging area where you will receive your orders for the mission.

Good luck and God Bless.

Colonel Robert F. Sink.

Commanding Officer 506 PIR

Below Sink's endorsement were the members of various squads from Easy Company who were slowly making their way up to their Battalion Commander, but why them. Winters was confused. What about the morning attack on Foy? The soldiers on the list were the ones he depended on. They needed to get as much rest as possible because Dike was a big unknown factor in combat. His actions thus far did not instill any faith in his ability to get the job done, but Winters could not replace him, as much as he wanted to now that Buck was gone. He wanted everyone to be at their best if that was possible in this artic hell.

Lipton was moving the men along as quietly and as quickly as he could. Most were dragged out of their foxholes and none seemed to be eager to be out in the open with the Krauts trying to kill them on one side and the miserable snow all around them. Luz and Perconte were also urging their buddies along. They all arrived out of breath. Lipton saluted and Winters and Nixon returned the greeting. Everyone looked to Winters to find out what the word was.

Winters studied the men before him, and except for Heffron; he had known them since Taccoa. They had come a long way and now all of them were seasoned soldiers. He knew they would follow him whatever the orders were and, he was relieved that he would be the one leading this special group of men.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter 4

"Men, gather round." The soldiers who stood before him now were some of the bravest men Winters ever knew. The past few weeks had been the most gut wrenching for Easy Company. Replacements came and went, but it was no surprise to him that Colonel Sink selected these men for a special mission. Taccoa men held Easy together now just as they had every step of the way since "D" Day. Now these young men looked older than their years. Babe Heffron came to Easy as a replacement, but Guarnere practically adopted him. Everyone agreed Heffron had more than proven himself in combat. Winters wished Buck, Guarnere and Toye were here now. He had always been able to rely on them for the tough assignments. Watching them as they gathered round him now, shivering from the cold, waiting for his orders, Winters felt sorry for the men. Their worn uniforms barely kept them warm.

"Listen up. I'm sorry to get you out on such a cold night, but we have special orders that come directly from Colonel Sink." Some of the men started to groan, but one look from Captain Winters ended that. "Each of you has been personally selected by the Colonel himself to go on a special mission. We will head out immediately for the ridge located at the end of the line. Sergeant Luz, you and Perconte will be on point." Winters slung his modified M-1 on his shoulder. "Lip let's move them out. I want complete silence."

"Yes, sir, you heard the Captain. No talking, no checking your weapons and most of all no playing grab the fanny. Is that understood?" Sergeant Lipton delivered this in a loud whispered voice and the soldiers responded with a very soft, yes, sir. "Good, let's move out." Soon the only sound anyone could hear was the soft crunch of fourteen men making their way in the snow through the Ardennes Forest.

Just before they reached the ridge, Luz suddenly gave the pull up signal and everyone dropped to their knees, guns ready. Winters had been walking along the men, behind the men, as well as up front with Luz and Perconte. He was immediately beside Luz, who was pointing to two shadows. In the stillness of the night, they heard one of the shadows say "Flash." Surprised by the old signal, Winters replied, "Thunder." Then both of the shadows stepped into the moonlight, and everyone in Easy Company, including Captain Winters, stood up with jaws to the ground. Standing before them not twenty yards away were a very much alive Muck and Penkala.

Malarkey crossed himself as did most of the other men and they weren't even Catholic. Skip motioned for the unit to move forward and everyone turned to Winters, who looked just as shocked as they did. However, his usual quiet reserve took control and he hand signaled for everyone to sit tight as he made his way towards Muck and Penkala.

"Evening Sir" and the two soldiers saluted. Their uniforms were pristine, and they had on winter gear. Winters saluted back. "I'm not sure what to say," he said.

"That's ok, sir. We understand," said Muck, "to tell you the truth, that's about all we do understand." However, I have my orders to guide you and the rest of Easy Company to the entrance of a cave that's located on the other side of those trees. It goes right into that hillside. We are to follow that until we meet up with another group of soldiers, but we don't know who they are."

"Who gave you the orders, Skip?"

"Colonel Sink," he replied Winters tried not to show his confusion so he motioned for the squad to move up. Malarkey broke ranks and was shaking hands and hugging his friends who he thought he would never see again in this lifetime. There may have been a few tears, but mostly they all took turns shaking the hands with Muck and Penkala. The latter said, "We'd love to stay and chat guys, but we need to get a move on so we can rendezvous with the other members of the team."

"Are they paratroopers," demanded Martin?

"I honestly don't know Johnny, but I guess we will find out soon enough," said Muck. "Captain Winters, with your permission, Penk and I will do point."

Captain Winters was a man used to giving orders, but he deferred in this instance and simply nodded and said "Granted." .He turned to his men, "all right, let's move out but be on your toes. The Krauts are still out there."

The terrain was steep and rocky and the men were stiff with cold, but they soon found themselves in front of a huge shrub that lay flush against the hillside. Muck moved behind it. Winters realized the bush that was at least twenty feet wide blocked the entrance to a tunnel. "This is where we came out. You crawl for about the first fifteen yards before you can stand up," whispered Muck. "You want me to lead the way, sir?"

"All right, but don't go in yet. Winters took the time to set up sentries to guard the rear as the soldiers would be their most vulnerable as they made their way through the tunnel. "I'm sending them in by twos, when you get inside signal with your flashlight, and I will send in the next two men."

"Nix you go in first then Penkala. The rest of you men, pair up and when you see Captain Nixon's flashlight, head inside, understand? Everyone nodded. Now everyone set your weapon on safety. I do not want anyone accidentally shooting the man ahead of him as we move inside. Did anyone bring rope?

Muck stepped forward, I do sir." You want us to use it to bring in the machine guns and the bazooka?

Winters, smiled, "You read my mind Skip. Lipton I want you to over see this, Tab and I will bring up the rear. Ready Nix?"

Nixon dropped to his knees, turned on his flashlight and tried to see inside. "Ready as I ever will be Dick." He clicked the safety down on his Guth special and pushed it in front of him before entering the tunnel. Penk did the same and followed the Captain, dragging a rope while Lipton held onto the other end. Soon Lip could see a flash of light, he tied the machine guns, mortars, musette bags, and extra ammo, which Penk carefully pulled inside, then untied them as Nixon arranged the equipment. Making sure everyone had their weapon set to safety, Lip signaled for Luz and Perconte to start make their way inside. It took a bit of shoving on one end and pulling on the other to get Randleman through the tunnel. While the others made their way inside, some of the men took branches and began sweeping the area trying to cover everyone's tracks in case a German patrol was out here and decide to investigate by following them inside the cave. Finally, when he was sure everyone else was inside, Winters turned to Talbert and said, "After you Tab." Making sure there was enough room to follow him, Winters took one last look around to make sure no one observed him before he too entered the cave.

It's was a just as Muck described, a good fifteen yard belly crawl and then a man could stand up even one as tall as Captain Winters. The latter could see two different passageways ahead of him. Even though the orders came from Sink, Winters did not like leading his men into the unknown with no idea of where they were going, the size of the enemy or even if there was an enemy, but he had no choice, orders were orders. Before them, there were two narrow entrances that led somewhere, but he had no idea, which one they should take.

"Skip."

"Yes, sir." Sink's written orders do not indicate which tunnel we take. Do you know?"

"Yes sir, you see we came up through that passageway on the left, but our orders are not to go back the way we came in so I guess we take this one. Muck flashed his light to the right.

"Up, Winters asked?

"Yes, sir, and I don't mind saying it was a helluva a climb, but this passageway obviously goes downhill. He and Winters studied the inside of the right entrance that was at least ten feet high and maybe thirty feet wide. The ground was loose and gravely but the trail definitely moved downward.

Meanwhile, after hearing Muck's description, Nixon grabbed Penkala and they explore the left passageway. They did not get too far before Penkala turned to Nixon, "I don't understand it sir. This is definitely the way Muck and I came up, but now it is blocked off. I guess it doesn't matter since our orders were to follow that right passage back there, but it sure is weird."

Nixon ran his hand along the now sealed left entrance. "Yeah, and what is even more weird is it is beginning to feel almost normal if you know what I mean."

"Not really, sir," replied Penkala.

"That's fine. I am not trying to make sense out of anything for a while. We can go back now." Nixon reported their findings to Winters who was confounded by this turn of events and not that happy that Nixon and Talbert had ventured out on their own.

"You should have waited for my orders Nix." Winters felt the men needed to stay together as much as possible at least until he knew more about the mission.

"Hey, Dick, until I hear otherwise, I'm still the Intelligence Officer so in order for me to do my job, I have to gather information. Besides you don't think I'd let Easy walk into a trap do you?"

"Your right Nix. It's just this mission is kind of," Winters paused trying to find the right word.

"Creepy," said Nixon?

"In a word, yes, and I want everyone to hang tough until I can figure out what is going on here."

"Well, good luck with that Dick, because I am out of ideas."

Lipton walked up to the two Captains. "What are your orders, sir?" Everyone waited for Captain Winter's command.

"All right, I want two lines. Now if you have flashlights, keep them ready. I don't know if and when will be re-supplied so for now only the men on point, and those bringing up the rear need to turn theirs on. Sergeants Muck and Malarkey, you two are on point and I want Muck to turn his flashlight from side to side as you move along, while Malarkey keeps his facing ahead. The rest of you stay alert and look for landmarks in case we have to come back this way. Bull you and Doc Roe can bring up the rear. Everybody look sharp. I am not expecting any trouble, but we are still uncertain what the destination is let alone the objective, and I don't want anybody getting hurt."

The men made their way down into the cave. "Would you look at that," said Malark. All along the walls of the cave, the men saw what looked like primitive drawings of stick people slaying what looked like buffalos. There were also pictures of eagles and drawings that some of the men remembered from school were hieroglyphics. They hiked for almost two hours. Soon the ground leveled off and the cave got so narrow they had to move single file into a narRoer passageway. Then they had to make their way up some rocks if they were to continue forward. They found themselves in another cave that seemed like a dead end except for an opening the size of the average door that was on the other side from where they stood now. It was obvious that beyond that point they would have to go through it one man at a time. It was approximately 0300 hours. Muck put his hand on Malarkey's shoulder and told him to halt while giving the pull up signal to the man behind him and he did the same until everyman sat waiting for the next order. The men were sweating now, and it dawned on them that the air was getting warmer. Perconte suggested that maybe they were following Muck and Penkala to hell. To which Luz asked an obliging Bull to smack Perconte.

"Ow. What'cha do that for" said Perconte?

"For talking stupid Frank, what else," said Luz?

"Alright genius, what do you think is going on," asked Perconte?

"Hell if I know, but at least I'm not freezing my ass off in a foxhole," said Luz.

"Amen to that," said Bull, "now both of you shadup."

Some of the men moved aside to let Captains Winters and Nixon pass, but it did not take long to make his way up to where Malarkey and Muck were waiting.

Nixon was sniffing around him.

"What is it Nix," asked Winters?

"Smell that?"

Winters took in a deep breathe. The air was humid as well as warmer. "There must be water nearby."

"That's what I'm thinking too. Pointing his flashlight to the opening ahead, he said, Since this is the only way out of here, I am going to check it out," said Nixon and started to make his way over to the square shaped opening.

"Wait up Nix, I want you to stay with the men this time. Easy is my responsibility," countered Winters. He turned to the men until he saw who he wanted to go with him, "Tab, I want you to come with me. We are going to scout ahead. The rest of you men sit tight and try to eat something. Luz make sure everyone has enough C & K rations. No one is beyond is to move this point. No heroics, understood."

"A resounding yes sir was the main reply. Nixon just winked. Then he walked over to the entrance, stuck his head on the other side, and motioned for Winters to come over and look. Using their flashlight, they realized it was a large cavern. To the right they could hear what sounded like a waterfall but the beams from their flashlights could not extend far enough for them to be sure. However, there was enough light to indicate that the cavern was rich in color. Before them there was a staircase carved into the stone, they both assumed that this would be the path that Winters and Tab would take. Winters traced the stairs as far as his flashlight would allow. He turned back to Nixon who obviously was disappointed about not being able to go.

"Nix, I trust you to use your judgment, but this is no time to play explorer."

"Gee Dick; you take the fun out of everything," said Nixon as he took off his helmet and sat down. He watched as the two headed out. "Everyone take a load off and see if those rations are edible. Hope everyone brought plenty of water."

The men had been so caught up in the excitement of seeing Muck and Penkala; they quickly realized that they were hungry. Musette bags opened and men pulled out smokes while Luz distributed the rations. "Anyone notice that these C-Rations look different than the usual ones we get," asked Luz. He turned them over. They were smaller and the wrapper was shiny. No one answered they were just glad to be out of the cold and off their feet for a bit. Nixon, on the other hand tried to follow Winters and Talbert on the other side but soon all the could make out what must have been one of their flashlights. Lipton lit a cigarette and stationed himself at the back where they came, but it became clear to him that no one followed them inside. He and Nixon exchanged glances and nodded. Soon they decided it was safe enough to open a ration and relax a bit as they waited for Winters and Talbert to return.

Forrest Guth of Easy Company discovered how to modify a M-1 rifle into an automatic weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

Winters and Lipton silently made their way the down the stone staircase that now led them upwards. Winters realized they were inside a large cavern. Every now and then, they stopped and used their flashlights to get a better grasp of their surroundings. Whenever they did it, the cavern revealed an incredible array of colorful rock formations, including jagged looked stalagmites and stalactites. They could hear that waterfall that Winters and Nixon hears earlier, but it was still too far for them to see it properly.

Nixon noticed Tab looked a bit nervous. "What's the matter Tab? 

"Don't bats usually live in caves, sir?"

"As a general rule, yes, Tab, bats are often found in deep caverns such as this. Why do you ask?

"Well sir, I don't like bats.

Winters tried hard not to smile. Here was one of the toughest combat fighters in Easy Company and here he was admitting to be afraid of bats. "Just shine your flashlight at them. I think they hate that. Let's keep moving."

"Yes, sir."

As they climbed upward, Winters wondered what this mission could be. It is hard enough leading troops into battle when you at least some half idea as to the enemy's position and their size, but he really had nothing but his instincts right now. From Taccoa to that first attack on the German guns at Brecourt Manor, he learned the importance of controlling his emotions, but the loss of a man never failed to hit him in the gut. Somehow, he always managed to pull it together, because he knew the men depended on him, there was no time to grieve. It was only through God, the army manual and his devotion to the men that he was able to carry out his job. He could never have trusted just any man to lead Easy into this situation, and he was glad that Sink felt the same way. Thank God, Winters' thought, at least I do not have to deal with Norman Dike.

They continued to climb up into the cavern until they finally, they reached the top to what best could be described as some sort of landing where the ground leveled off for at least thirty to forty yards." "Do you smell smoke," asked Winters?

Tab sniffed, "Yes sir." They slowly covered the ground, moving their flashlights back and forth before them as they moved. Then they both saw light coming from what looked like another cave. Winters signaled for Tab to go up the left side while he took the right. They stood outside on either side of the cave. Then suddenly they heard some familiar voices. Nixon and Tab looked at each other in disbelief before Winters motioned and they both looked inside. Sergeant Tab thought Captain Winters pretty much summed it up when he said, "Well I'll be damned."

The very stunned NCO and XO could hardly believe that sitting before them around a fire shooting craps were none other than Buck Compton, Wild Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye both of whom miraculously had two legs again, as well as one very much alive but thought to be deceased Don Hoobler. Guarnere was the first to notice they had guests. "Hey Tab, whadaya know? Hey fellas, look who finally decided to show up." He stood up and shook hands with Tab whose mouth was still open. "Close your mouth, Tab. It reminds me too much of these goddamn caves. I do not mind saying they give me the creeps. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Uh, their on the other side of this cavern," said Tab, whose eyes kept getting wider by the minute.

"Good, man I can't wait to see Babe's face when he gets a load of this." Guarnere kicked his heels high in the air.

Very calmly, Winters watched Buck who looked like the Buck of old, strong and self-assured. They shook hands. "It's good to see you Dick," he said.

"You too Buck, You look great."

Guarnere, Toye and Hoobler saluted Captain Winters, who decided that it was best just to act as normally as one can under the circumstances and returned the salute then shook their hands. He was relieved to have these three on this mission.

"All right then, I'm going to go back now and bring up the rest of the squad."

"You do that, Captain. We'll be right here waiting for ya. We're getting kind of antsy sitting around here while Buck takes all our money, especially Hoob's. It's a crying shame for someone to take a dead man's loot."

"I keep telling you Gonorrhea, I am not dead. I am as alive as you are." Hoobler was obviously tired of this joke. Winters could not blame the man for that.

"Let me tell you something kid that's a small comfort to me right now. Gimme those dice."

Winters chuckled at their antics, but he could not ignore the fact that in the course of a few hours he had seen three men who he knew to be dead, but were now alive. He could not explain that anymore than he could how Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere had new legs. If he had a thousand years, he could not get his head around it. If I try to think about this logically, he told himself, I will definitely go crazy. He and Tab turned and made their way back to the staircase.

After they left and Wild Bill crapped out again. He lit up a cigarette. "God ya just have to love the expression on their faces. Even Captain Winters was shocked, but I tell ya fellas, I'm mighty glad he' the one leading this mission. I feel betta already. He reached into his musette bag and found a gold wrapped C-Ration. Biting into it, he marveled how much it reminded him of his ma's spaghetti. Bill thought of her and wondered how she was doing. I wonder how I will explain to her that I got a new leg. Christ almighty, how can I expect her to believe something like that, when I half believe it me self. He caught Toye's eye, who nodded back.

'Your right about Winters," said Joe. Thank God it's not that desk jockey Dike" Everyone nodded in agreement, hunkered around the fire, and settled back into the game. "Whose turn is it," asked Buck?


	6. Chapter 6

(In memory of and in honor of Easy Company. I do not own the rights to Band of Brothers. This is just a tribute to those brave men.)

Chapter Six

On the other side of the cavern, members of Easy Company shared similar thoughts about the return of their favorite CO. "Geez," said Leibgott, "This is just like old times, with Captain Winters leading the company."

"Boy, I'd ratha have Captain Winters as our CO than anyone in Second Battalion. At least you know if there's trouble and there always is, he's right there with you leading the way," said Popeye.

"Damn straight Popeye," said Bull, who was working on his first real cigar in over a month. Luz found a box of them in what everyone now called Sink's special stash. George handed them out to Bull and Martin. The two sat down beside one another and practiced blowing smoke rings in between inhaling what turned out to be two very fine Cuban cigars.

"You think Sink packed away any girls in there," said Muck.

George stared down in the box and looked up rather disappointed. "No such luck Muck, no such luck," said the man from Rhode Island. He sat down beside Perconte, who obviously had been thinking about the evening's events.

"Luz, what do you think this mission is all about," asked Perconte?

"Jesus, Frank I don't know, but it beats the hell out waiting for the Krauts to shoot my ass off while Foxhole Norman performs his magic act." Luz yawned, imitating the never present Dike and the men laughed. "Can you imagine him here?" Luz began entertaining them with imitations of the much-disliked CO, who they hoped was practicing his spectacular brand of ineptitude somewhere else. "Uh, Sergeant Lipton you take the men down that hole so I can go polish General Taylor's stars. I will be at regimental HQ for an undetermined amount of time. Let me know when you climb back out so I can make sure I continue to disappear into thin air."

Everyone laughed, especially Lipton, who worried constantly that a lot of good men from Easy would die because of Dike's inability to do anything. He was a major screw up and none of the men missed him. For the most part, they were relaxed except for Nixon who was finding it increasingly difficult not to follow Winters and Talbert. However, there was another man in Easy who just could not help but ask the one question most of the men had been wondering but for some reason could not bring themselves to discuss it aloud.

Perconte stared at Muck and Penkala who were yakking it up with Malarkey who looked better than he had in days. The man from Astoria aged overnight after most of his friends were either hit or dead or not dead depending on how you looked at it. This just confused Frank Perconte more. He could not hold back any longer. "So, Muck, what's it like to be dead?" Perconte swallowed hard. He could tell he just offended everyone especially Malarkey. Even Captain Nixon raised his eyebrow and shot him a disdainful look.

"Frank what the hell kind of question is that to ask the man." Luz punched him in the arm, but the little Italian returned the gesture. He was not backing down. It's a legitimate question, he thought.

"Oh, like it hasn't crossed your mind either or yours Malark," shouted Perconte.

The fiery Irishman was a step away from shoving his fist into Perconte's face, but he caught Lipton and Nixon's eyes and sat back down.

"It's alright Malark. Frank is just curious, and to tell you the truth, so are Muck and me," said Penkala. "The last thing we remember is falling asleep in our foxhole. If we were hit, we sure didn't feel anything and there weren't any angels singing neither." Everyone was hanging onto every word that fell out of Penks' mouth. Even Captain Nixon was listening while trying to keep an eye out for Captain Winters and Sergeant Talbert.

Penk sipped some water from his canteen and nodded to Muck who continued the story, "We woke up in this room that was too beautiful to be in a hospital and everyone spoke French so we assumed we got shot in our sleep, and were transferred to Paris and maybe they were using some nice hotel for a hospital. Here we are, checking all of our fundamental body parts to make sure everything is where it's suppose to be and to find out exactly where we got hit, but to our surprise, we couldn't find a mark on us. To tell you the truth we both felt like we slept for days." This unnerved everyone. Even Muck noticed and decided maybe Penkala should finish telling the story, but he waved his friend off when Muck made the offer, so he sipped some more water from his canteen and continued with his story.

"Anyway in comes these nurses. I don't know if they were nurses but they sure were easy on the eye if you know what I mean. One of them had blonde hair that shone like sunshine. Her name was Marie. I think she liked Penk because she kept asking him what his real name. 'Why does your friend call you Penk? What eez Penk?' The boys grinned at Muck who did a good imitation of a French woman. Penkala responded by throwing a small stone at Skip who quickly ducked. Bull blushed and looked away. Captain Nixon turned his head back towards the passageway peering through the darkness for any sign of Winters and Tab, but he too smiled.

"Then what happened? I mean how'd y'all end up back heah," asked Popeye? He, Shifty and Liebgott were hanging on every word.

Muck shook his head, "What and leave out the best part? Well, the nurses motioned for us to get into these wheelchairs and they took us to what was one of the nicest whatchama call it, spas, yeah right, spas where we took a long hot shower."

Liebgott and some of the others closed their eyes and they could almost see themselves there.

"After that, they take us back to our rooms where waiting for us was a first class dinner. I mean we are talking steaks, fries, salad with real tomatoes, and fresh brewed coffee and apple pie ala mode." Skip was counting the courses off on his fingers. Everyone salivated at the very idea of having such a meal.

"Jesus, Muck you're making me hungry," said Luz and he opened one of the C-rations and bit into it. "Hey, this is really good. I wonder what they put into it to make it taste so good." The other guys succumbed to the affects of Muck's description of the steak dinner reached into their musette kits and pulled out a ration.

"Oh, mama I'm dying," said Perconte, "This taste just like my mama's lasagna." He finished it quickly and washed it down with water.

Soon, the other men started remarking how great their C-Ration tasted. Luz said his tasted like his grandma's goulash, while Bull could swear he was eating fine Arkansas barbecue. When Captain Nixon bit into his, it reminded him of a steak and lobster dinner he once enjoyed at Sardis. He just shook his head and smiled. Nixon thought he could ride out these strange occurrences, but he could not help but ruminate over what was happening to Easy Company, and what the possible outcome could be.

"If you boys are threw feeding your faces, I can finish the story," said Muck, who acted like someone just let the air out of his balloon.

"Sorry Muck," said Malark, who could not get over how this C-Ration tasted just like his mom's corn beef and cabbage, including the little red potatoes. "It's just been awhile since we tasted anything that even resembled ya know food."

"Yeah, don't I know it," said Muck sympathetically. "Well we chowed down like two starving GIs who had been freezing their asses off in Bastogne for almost a month, when who should walk in but Colonel Sink. Now here we are stuffing are faces, I had a mouthful of steak and Penkala was shoveling a forkful of potatoes in his mouth but we stood up, numbskulls that we are, chewing and saluting at the same time." Everyone laughed, including Nixon.

"He was as cool as a cucumber," said Penkala. "One of his aides grabbed a chair for him and after he told us to continue eating, we all sat down. Then he tells us to relax, eat up get a good night sleep because at midnight we would be going back on the line. Well it is a wonder we did not loose our appetite on the spot, but then he says something that I kid you not made chills go up and down my spine. I almost stopped eating."

"Yeah, yeah," said and impatient Perconte, who started chewing on another ration that in his opinion tasted very much like linguine with clam sauce."

"Well Frank, I'm trying to get there. Sink tells us that when we hook back up with Easy that we should not be surprised if you guys act a little odd when you see us because all of you are under the impression that we bought it when an 88 hit our foxhole. That's when genius there," nodding at Penkala, "said well that would do it." Luz slapped Perconte on the back he was laughing so hard even Johnny Martin cracked up. Lip and Nixon tried to look calm, but they were smiling and shaking their heads.

"Hey, even the Colonel laughed," protested Penk, who picked up the story. "Anyway, to make a long story short, the Colonel gave us detailed directions on how and where we were to proceed after we hooked up with Easy. The next morning, brand new uniforms and boots were by our beds as well as winter gear. For breakfast, they gave us real scrambled eggs along with bacon, toast and orange juice from honest to goodness oranges. Then Sink's aide came in and led us downstairs to a truck. We got inside and I tell you it took us on a hell of a ride. It felt like we were driving up a bad mountain road."

"Yeah, said Muck, we almost lost our breakfast. When we almost get to the top, the driver, who by the way did not speak a word of English, which sorta spooked us, pointed to the entrance of the cave that Sink described. We thought it best to follow the Colonel's orders to a "t." We get out and head towards that cave entrance and kept going until we met up with you guys this morning. Now you know about as much as we do." Muck finished with a grin and took a cigarette that Malarkey passed his way. "I can't explain it, but we're not dead, and I don't mind saying that I'm not particularly upset about it either."

"Me neither," said Penkala, while munching on a ration that tasted like chicken and dumplings. "I do not mind saying that I do not particularly care for the alternative version of this story, not one bit."

Luz shook his head, "But I saw it happen," he said. The Krauts started shelling us with everything they had. I was out of my foxhole. You two were screaming at me to get in yours, and I crawled like a mad man to get there, but then a shell hit your foxhole and boom you were both gone. We even found your cross and gave it to Malark." The latter pulled out what was left of a rosary and showed it to Skip.

"You mean this one," said Muck, and they all gasped when he pulled out a perfectly intact rosary that they all recognized. Obviously, no one knew what to make of Skip's story.

Doc Roe got up as did a somewhat shaken Malarkey. They went over to where Captain Nixon stood. He was calmly smoking a cigarette, and wondering if one of those C-Rations might taste like a martini with a lemon twist. Noticing the two looked like they had something on their minds; Nixon stopped wondering about the martini and waited for one of them to ask him a question. He just hoped he could offer a satisfactory answer, but he doubted it.

"What's on your mind Doc, asked Nixon, who was just as lost for a logical explanation as everyone else was, but Roe was a sensitive soul and it was clear Skip's story set the young Cajun's mind to working. Nixon was curious just what the medic would say about Muck and Penkala's story.

"I'll tell you suh, drawled Roe, "I don't rightly know. I have heard tell of such things in the bayou, but I have never seen it. Naw suh, I have nevah seen nothing like it, but it is odd they were asleep in a foxhole one minute and in a French hospital the next. "Don't you think suh?"

Nixon had considered that, but it did not offer any sensible solution that if they had been awake, at least not yet anyway. "I am working on that one myself Doc, but I cannot say that I have anymore answers than you do."

Malarkey spoke next. It was obviously hard for him to verbalize his own doubts. "Sir, don't get me wrong. I am thrilled they are alive, Luz saw them…." His voice broke up, and he never finished the sentence. Realizing he could not continue, the man from Astoria changed the subject. "The only thing I do know for sure is I've never known Muck or Penkala to lie." Roe patted him on the back. The young medic knew how close Malarkey was to both Muck and Penkala. Their deaths hit him hard coming right on top of the loss of Guarnere and Toye, as well as Compton's breakdown. Last night Doc worried about Malarkey, but now he was almost his usual jovial self.

Nixon looked at the two soldiers for a long time. "I wish I knew what to tell you guys, but all I can suggest is try not to think about it too much. We have no idea what we are facing so let's just hang tough." They both smiled knowing why Nixon evoked the words of Captain Winters. There were no logical answers so they had no choice but to let it slide for now and focus on getting the job done, whatever it might be.

"Hey, someone's coming," said Malarkey. He peered down into what seemed the never-ending cavern. Some of the men stood up, weapons ready. "It's Captain Winters, sir." Winters stepped inside and made his way past Malarkey as did Talbert. A very relieved Nixon and Lipton waited for them to report their findings.

"Well, what did you discover," asked Nixon?

"Nix, you are just going to have to wait and see for yourself because you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I don't even believe it and I saw them with my own two eyes," said Winters.

"Saw who? Damn it Dick what the hell is going on," complained Nixon?

"It's all right Captain," said Tab. He was shaking his head in amazement. Turning to the other members of the company, "Fellas you are not going to believe who is up ahead, never in a million years." The men were all standing around him, waiting for him to spill the beans.

"Come on Tab," said Luz, "what's the scoop?" Talbert shook his head. "You guys are just going to have trust me and believe me it is worth the wait."

Winters was whispering to Nixon trying to describe everything they saw. "Dick that is fantastic news, it is unbelievable, but nevertheless fantastic. Now I definitely have to stop drinking."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that?"

"By the way," smiled Nixon, "While you were having all the fun, we made a little discovery of our own. Have you tried any of the new rations?"

"No, what about them?" Winters took the K-ration that Nixon handed him and turned it over. "It is smaller than usual."

"That is not the only difference. Take a bite." Nixon's grin made Winters suspicious but he bit into the ration and his face lit up. For a minute, Winters thought he was eating his mom's pot roast with the carrots and potatoes that came fresh from their garden. He quickly finished it and washed it down with some water.

"Taste like a favorite meal doesn't it," asked Nixon?

"Yes, but how," wondered Winters. He looked over at Talbert who was also enjoying his ration. "What does your ration taste like Tab?"

"Well you are not going to believe me sir, but it's as good as the big juicy cheeseburger from Pete's, this joint back at home. I can even taste the lettuce, tomato and onions. God it's good, but I could sure use a beer." Laughing, Bull, said, "Guess you'll just have to settle for water now Tab ole boy."

Nixon motioned for Lipton to join them and Winters. The officers decided to give the heads up to the First Sergeant.

Babe Heffron moved over to where Perconte and Luz were. Whaddaya think their talking about," asked Heffron? He nodded towards Captains Nixon and Winters who were now talking to Sergeant Lipton. They had their heads down low and spoke in very low tones. Suddenly, Lip's head shot up and they heard him say, "That's impossible." Winters put his hand on the first sergeant's shoulder and turned him around so that his back faced the rest of the men.

"Hell, if I know Babe, but we might have learned something if you kept your yap shut," said Frank. The latter took offense. God he missed Guarnere.

"Both of you shut up," snarled Martin. The more he watched the officers, the more nervous he got. Martin was a man who liked to either sit tight or fight, either way he wanted to know what was going on. Stepping over the legs of some of the men who decided to stretch out, he finally reached the front of the cave where the officers were. "So what's the word, Lip? Do you want me to get the men in formation?"

Winters overheard Martin and looked up at the men and he could tell they were ready to move out. "All right, listen up. Everybody grab your gear and get ready to move out but stay alert. We are going to hook up with the rest of the team. I am going to tell you now that you are in for another shocker, but I can assure you that you will be even more pleased than you were when Skip and Penkala returned.

"Tab I want you take the lead followed by Muck and Malarkey." Nixon quickly moved behind Tab. His curiosity was really getting to him.

Skip Much was also eager to get the ball rolling. He was alive and back with his buddies. The rest he would worry about later. "Yes, sir. Come on Marlark."

"After you Muck, old buddy."

"Jesus, are you two going to start dancing soon," asked Luz?

Leave it to George Luz to ease everyone's anticipation, thought Winters. He watched as Easy moved out. He could hardly wait until the boys realized that not only were Toye and Guarnere back with the company, but so were Buck and Hoobler. He agreed with Nixon, impossible as all of this was, it was still fantastic.


	7. Chapter 7

In no time at all, the men followed the same path that Winters and Lipton had taken and arrived at the rendezvous point where the crap game was still in session. There to greet them was Wild Bill himself. "Top of the morning fellas, it's about time ya showed your ugly faces." When he saw Muck, his mouth fell open. "Jesus Christ, another Lazarus walks among us. Toye come here. It's Skip and behind Lip it's Penkala."

Toye got up and looked over Bill's shoulder. "Man, if they ever got wind of this back at HQ, we'd all be Section 8 for sure."

"That's a fact, Joe, that's a fact," said Bill. Maybe if I'd seen them get hit, I might be more nervous, he thought, but the last time I saw them they were OK considering we all were freezing our asses off back there in the Bois Jacques. Just don't think too much about Bill ole boy. This little pep talk did him some good because soon Bill was busy shaking hands with everybody. It made him feel good to know so many of the fellas were glad to see him. Yeah, everything is going to be fine, he told himself.

When everyone got over the shock of seeing Hoobler as well as Toye and Guarnere back on their feet, the men of Easy Company were back slapping one another and swapping tales. Buck got Hoobler to describe how Sobel pissed himself much to the delight of everyone, but when Hoob recounted Guarnere's farewell address to their former CO, it even got a chuckle from Captain Winters. When Guarnere ended the tale of how they all yelled Curahee at the unfortunate sentry, everyone responded by yelling the company's motto at the top of their lungs, including Captain Nixon. The reunion was one of the most joyous moments of the war for everyone present. Carwood Lipton could hardly stop shaking hands with Guarnere and Toye. "It sure is good to see the two of you. I don't understand what's happening, but I'm happy for you and glad to have you along on this mission."

"We don't know what the hell is going on either Lip," said Bill, "but I think I can speak for Joe when I say it's good to see you guys again."

Toye nodded in agreement. He ambled over to Don Malarkey and lightly punched him in the arm. "Where's the best chow, Marlark?"

"Anywhere your buddies are," said a jubilant Malarkey. He could not remember when he had been so relieved and happy all at once. It was just great to see these guys again.

Toye nodded and said, "That's the truth." He looked over his shoulder and saw Hoobler and Buck talking to Captains Winters and Nixon. Hoobler handed a package to Winters, who took out a note, read it and passed it to Nixon who in turn gave it to Compton, who in turn gave it to Lipton. Then Winters took out two small boxes and some more papers.

Leave it to the Army to arrange to have someone give you fricking paper work in the middle of God only knows where, he thought.

"What's going on Joe," asked Luz?

"As if anyone is telling me what the hell is going on, but something must be up, cuz Winters looks like he's going to make an announcement."

Toye was right. Winters positioned Lipton beside him and then said, "Listen up; I've got an announcement to make. Colonel Sink has seen fit to approve a battlefield commission I requested two days ago for First Sergeant Lipton who I will now officially discharge as a non-commission officer so that I can re-enlist him as Second Lieutenant C. Carwood Lipton." Winters gave a very speechless Lipton the necessary papers containing his new commission. The two men exchanged salutes and shook hands.

Everyone cheered and patted Lipton on the back. This would have continued for quite sometime, but Captain Nixon finally got up and told everyone to pipe down because he too had something to say. "Most of us have been together since Taccoa," he started, "but Captain Winters and I met before that at OCS, and I have been proud to call him my friend ever since." It grew very quiet. The men realized something important was going to happen. "Many of you have come to respect Captain Winters. He is a fine soldier, a good leader on and off the field. I think you will all agree with me that he one of the finest, the bravest officers you will find in Second Battalion, in the 506th, hell even the entire ETO." The men nodded their heads in agreement. "Apparently Colonel Sink agrees with us because he instructed me," Nixon paused and waved a piece of paper, "to extend his congratulations to him and give Captain Winters his long overdue promotion to Major."

The men of Easy Company whooped and cheered. Their voices echoed throughout the room. Then in one graceful movement, they stood at attention while Nixon solemnly pinned Oak Leafs on Captain Winter's collars. When Nixon saluted Major Winters who returned the honor, he realized that all the men were now saluting him. Winters stood tall and erect and once again returned the salute.

Compton insisted that Winters make a speech, and you could tell he did not want to, but at the urging of the other officers and the rest of the men, he stepped forward and told the men to stand at ease. "First, I just want to say that I am proud of each and every one of you. As your CO, I could never have asked for a better company of men to take into combat. There never has nor will there ever be another company that is more dedicated to their country or better equipped physically or mentally than Easy Company. You all have proven to the world that you are the finest, the bravest, and the toughest paratroopers the Army has ever produced. Like you, I have many questions regarding this mission, and like you, I cannot come up with any logical answers as to how Hoobler, Skip, Penkala, Guarnere, Toye and Compton are once again with us, but I know we are all glad that they are." Everyone nodded. Right now, we need to concentrate on our jobs and not focus on the inexplicable occurrences that we experienced today. Just know that if I had received orders to select a group of men to go on an unknown mission without any real intelligence," Winters looked over at Nixon, who rolled his eyes and smirked, "As I said, I couldn't ask for better group of men to lead than those of you standing before me right now."

"We are going to move out soon. I know that you must have more questions than I have answers. So, to ease your minds, I am going to be as upfront about the mission as I can. Meaning, when I know something, you will know it. Right now our orders are to backtrack into the large cavern just outside this cave. We need to look for another trail that leads down to an underground spring. From there we should find a boat that will enable us to make our way faster through this cavern. According to Sink's orders, it should be clear where we should stop and take be a well-deserved rest before exiting from this place. So, keep your eyes open, stay focused and hang tough. Sergeant Talbert I am promoting you to First Sergeant."

Winters turned to Talbert and told him he wanted the men to spread out once they left his cave. "Captain Nixon is already searching the perimeter looking for the trail. I am counting on you First Sergeant Talbert to perform as well as your predecessor. I know you can do it."

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down," said Talbert who snapped to attention and gave a quick salute.

The newly appointed First Sergeant immediately began getting the men to move out. "All right, everybody grab your gear. Let's move, hubba, hubba." As the men of Easy Company prepared to move out, most of them breathed sighs of relief. Not only were the fighting team of Guarnere and Toye back in action, but so were Hoob and Buck, who really did look like his old self. Another good sign that with Major Winters in charge, they knew that whatever lay ahead of them, he would be leading the way as he always did. They trusted him to make the right decisions just as he always did.

(In the woods overlooking the Belgium town of Foy, Captain Dick Winters watched in horror as First Lieutenant Norman Dike pulled up behind a haystack and refused to move or talk to him on the radio. Screaming at the top of his lungs for them to keep moving, Winters finally became so frustrated that he slung his rifle over his shoulder and started to run onto the field to get the men moving. Had it not been for Sink's reminder and Winters's own realization that his job was running the Battalion, he would have taken over. Instead, he ordered Lieutenant Spiers to take over and lead the attack. The latter performed heroically and once again, Easy had a Company Commander they could follow as well as trust. Sergeant Frank Perconte took a bullet in the derriere, and as Lipton predicted some good men died because of the ineptitude of a Lieutenant who through no fault of his own found himself in a position of authority that he did not have either the skills or the fortitude to perform. However, he was no longer their concern. New CO or not, the men were exhausted but Easy Company remained on the line as they would until Haguenau.)

Next Time: In a farmhouse in Lancaster County New Penn Colony, someone was getting a bath and he was not very happy.

Please review. I am really touched by comments, and I appreciate the tips that led me to slow down. The story is coming together so fast that I am not being as careful as I normally would be.


	8. Chapter 8

A Farmhouse in Lancaster County New Penn Colony

Someone was getting a bath and he was not very happy. "Jesus Christ Aunt Fran, can't a guy have some privacy, and ya know ya don't have to scrub so hard!"

"You watch your mouth, Henry Guarnere, or I will wash that out too. Besides, if you would do a half decent job of bathing, I wouldn't have to do this now would I?" Fran Paculo did not bother to wait for Henry's answer; instead, she dipped the washcloth back into the steaming hot water. "How on earth do you get so dirty? I bet we can grow a row of corn behind your ears."

"Aww, Aunt Fran, you're just bullshitting me." The minute he said it, nine year old Henry Guarnere knew he was in deep trouble. Glancing at the stony look on his aunt's usually warm pretty face, Henry, who preferred Hank, knew that he was not going to be able to talk himself out of this one, but he thought it was worth a try. "I'm sorry Aunt Fran. I'm really, really, truly sorry." Despite his somewhat pathetic pleas, his aunt seemed immune to his charm.

"Not half as sorry as you are going to be. Open up that filthy mouth of yours." Knowing that it was futile when Aunt Fran got riled, Henry opened his mouth and waited as she put bar of soap on his tongue. He held it between his teeth so the taste wouldn't be so bad. "There, chew on that awhile and see if you think swearing is worth it. It is clear that you have been watching too much history on the scope. Now lift up your arms please," and she began scrubbing vigorously. "I don't have all night to make sure you smell like something besides a puppy dog."

"Yeth m'am," said the boy meekly. Henry knew he had it coming. His Aunt Fran was all right, but it was times like this that he really missed his mom. She always laughed at his "shortcomings" as his grandmother, who never laughed about anything. At least I do not have to live with her, he thought. It is better here with Aunt Fran, where a guy can actually get as dirty as he likes as long as he takes a bath. Henry made a mental note to ask Aunt Fran if he could take showers instead of baths. At least, with the water running down his body, he stood a better chance of getting clean.

Half a mile away, Sarah Daniels was experiencing problems of a different kind with a young red head boy. "Lewis Winters, you have exactly two minutes to get out of that tub. How come it takes longer for you than it does your sister and she's only six? She had been waiting for her ten year old nephew to get ready for bed for almost forty-five minutes. His sister Gillian had already said her prayers and was sound asleep. That in itself was a miracle. Sarah sighed. She hated being hard on the boy. He was so serious these days. Sarah could hardly imagine what went on his mind these days. No child should have to go through what he and the other children in the community had gone through. When soldiers from the Aryan Army attacked their village near the caverns and slaughtered his parents along with most of the other community, most of the children stayed well hidden, but not her nephew. Knowing he saw his parents murdered before his eyes as well as one of his best friends, Johnny Guarnere brought tears to her eyes.

The loss of her sister still washed over from time to time. Her bereaved parents took it hard especially when both Lewis and Gilly, like most of the children, refused to return to Nouveau. Sarah had no choice but to honor their wishes, so along with thirty other women from various Earth colonies and space stations, she came here to build a new life for herself and the children.

The doorknob clicked and Lewis stood before her looking very contrite. He was tall for his age and soon he will be taller than me, she thought. "I am very sorry Aunt Sarah. I lost track of time playing with my boats. I cleaned up the bathroom for you."

Sarah quickly wiped her eyes. She rarely ever let the children to see her upset. Smiling she inspected the bathroom because that's what he expected. As usual, the wet towels and the dirty clothes were in the hamper. His toy boats were neatly stacked in a basket and what was left of the soap was in its dish.

"Thank you Lewis, it looks great. You are such a big help around here. I don't know what I would do without you." Sarah hugged him until she realized the boy was becoming embarrassed. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes m'am after I say my prayers." Sarah followed him into his bedroom, pulled back the covers and watched as Lewis got on his knees and silently prayed. She never asked him what he prayed for, but he was such a good boy, Sarah hoped he believed God would answer them in good time. When he finished and climbed into bed, she sat down next to him to tuck him and then ran her fingers through his hair. This ritual began on the night she first arrived from Oxford colony. It soothed him, and gave her some comfort that this simple gesture of love obviously meant so much to him.

Lewis could never tell his aunt the real reason he liked their nightly ritual was that it reminded him of his mom. His aunt looked so much like her that if he squinted hard, he could almost see his mom there instead of Sarah. Nights were always the hardest for him because that is when he missed his parents the most. He figured he was too busy during the day so when things settled down at bedtime, his mind was flooded with memories.

"Do you have a meeting tonight?" Although he knew the answer to that question, he still wanted to hear her say it. Aunt Sarah never glossed over the truth with him. Most of the time she treated him like a grownup, and he appreciated that.

"You know I do, but it doesn't start for awhile," she said softly. You will be asleep when I return or at least you should be." They smiled at each other. Sometime Lewis pulled out his father's flashlight and stayed up late to read. Sarah often found him asleep with the keepsake held tight in his hand. She never said anything, but he always found his flashlight on the nightstand the next morning.

"So they are really coming tomorrow," he asked? Everyone was talking about it. Members of the colony worked tirelessly to convert a very large building called a barn into a barracks. That was the word he found in the history books that his best friend, Dick Nixon loaned him.

"You know they are because you have only asked me one thousand times. Try to get some sleep. Even though Donna cancelled school, there will be a lot of activity tomorrow." Sarah leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Aunt Sarah?"

"Yes, Lewis?"

"Do you think he will like me?" Lewis bit his lip, which was a sure sign to her that he had been worrying about this.

Sarah sat back down on the bed and smoothed back one of the boy's many cowlicks. "Yes, but I would not expect too much from him at first because he has been fighting in a war and that changes a person. He will be preoccupied until this mission is finished. None of us, including the elders, can truly comprehend what he and the other men have experienced. It is as foreign to us as our peaceful ways will be to them. In the beginning, it will be difficult for him to think about you or Gillian, but after he gets to know you; I believe he will love you as much as I do."

"Are you sure he is going to be leading them?"

"That is one thing I am absolutely, positively sure of," she said, "Now for the umpteenth time, go to sleep, love. That's an order." Sarah raised her eyebrow and tried to look very serious as she got up once more to leave the room.

"Yes, m'am." Lewis sat up, saluted his aunt and then fell back into bed. She saluted back although she was quite sure she was not supposed to smile when she did. Picking up the small oil lamp, she closed the door and quickly headed downstairs. Although the colonists installed temporary windmills to supply energy to New Penn, the community tried not to use it at night out of respect for its previous owners, who were Amish. They were gone now to another part of America where it was safer for them, but there is the hope, she thought that they could return soon.

Below, Sarah found her Ellen Mendenhall knitting away. It was early March so she sat near the fireplace to stay warm. In her sixties, Ellen was one of fourteen older caregivers who volunteered to help with the children. Ellen's husband Ralph died in an earlier attack by the Aryans. Like the children, she turned down the chance to return to Nouveau. It was a good thing too because Gillie often needed special attention. The trauma of loosing her parents had been too much for a child so young to comprehend. Often Sarah and Ellen took turns staying with Gillie at night when her nightmares made it hard for her to distinguish reality from fantasy. "Here is another lamp for your eyes Ellen."

"Thank you child, I understand we will have visitors by this time tomorrow?" She stopped knitting and sipped some tea.

"Yes, Friend, if they are careful and follow the instructions I mean orders they should reach New Penn sometime by midday. I really must run. Thank you so much for staying with the children. I think Gillian will sleep through the night. She was worn out when I put her to bed." Impulsively, she bent down, kissed Ellen on the cheek, and received one in return.

The older woman patted Sarah on the arm. The older woman appreciated Sarah's observant ways that made her so tenderhearted. She always seemed to know when Ellen felt lonely or something was wrong with the children. Picking up her needles she silently prayed for the safe arrival of the soldiers as well as for the community that placed so much hope in their abilities.

Sarah wondered what was going through Ellen's mind and made a mental note to ask her tomorrow as she grabbed her coat, rushed out the door and headed for the barn. Running towards her was Fran Paculo whom she shared this house with before Gillian's nightmares became so bad. Now Fran lived west of her niece and nephew along with three other women and five children. Sarah waved.

"Glad I'm not the only one late," said Fran. "Hank is becoming a handful these days, and the things that come out of that boy's mouth. He really needs a man around the house. Until then, I am going to put my foot down on his watching too much history from the scope. It is hard to believe people really swore that much." She ran her hand through her short, curly blonde hair.

"Yes, the culture then can seem uncivilized, but it does express honest emotions. As for my being late, I have a similar excuse. Lew is so excited, that he lost track of time. I had to actually raise my voice at him to get his attention to get him out of the tub."

"Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to practically wrestle the slippery bugger in the bath. Geez, that kid loves dirt, but I guess I would have too, but dirt was a luxury when we grew up." Sarah nodded her head and smiled. Before moving back to Earth, they had grown up in a space station miles above the earth. Clean soil was a precious commodity used only to sustain plant and animal life. "So, sweetie have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Yes, I'm staying. I haven't told anyone yet, not even the children." They stopped just outside the barn. Fran knew Sarah rarely confided in anyone. Sometimes the other women worried that Sarah held things inside too much.

"What about Nick?" Nicholas Jones was Sarah's fiancé who was still on Nouveau. He had backed out of this mission at the last minute. Sarah was disappointed, but she never said a word against him.

"He married someone else in Oxford. I got a letter from my mom today. I am not surprised, but it still hurts." Sarah exhaled heavy and saw her breath in the cold night air.

What a jerk, Fran thought. "Well you never know who you might meet around the corner kiddo as she opened the barn door. Ya might meet the love of your life."

Sarah smiled, but she couldn't think about men or romance now. All that mattered was getting the children to the new colony where they would be safe. There is plenty of time, she thought, to think about my personal life. Sarah observed that the other members of her team were already here. Some were checking the kitchen, while others admired the two pool tables and dartboards. She looked up and saw Faith Kasaka and Jennie Morrison inspecting the cubicles that they all hoped would give the men some privacy. Each one contained a bed, nightstand, a chair and a pillow. They used the colorful Amish quilts that the previous owners left behind, which brightened the space. Sarah noticed someone had placed wildflowers inside each cubicle. She later learned that the children, under the guidance of Danielle Chambray added the welcoming touch. Although Sarah was unsure how the men would react to the floral accessories. Grace and Jennie saw her and waved. They walked up to their friends while Sarah and Fran apologized for their lateness, but apparently, they were not the only ones who had trouble with their younger family members.

"I tell you it I practically had to wrestle Joey to bed," Rosie Goldstein. "I've never seen a child so excited. Now what exactly do they do with a pool table?"

"It was a popular game before computers," said Sarah. Large personal items such as furniture were not transported in the interest of space and were left behind when Nouveau was first founded. Centuries later those who returned to Earth to live re-discovered these pastimes.

Deborah Murray whose beautiful blonde hair was the envy of some of the other women, reported that her twin nephews, little Buck and little Skip were practically hanging from the ceiling. "Finally, I told them if they didn't get in the bed, I would ship them both back up to Nouveau and they could live with my parents. Well, they settled down soon after that, I tell you."

"It's odd that none of them want to return to Nouveau. They all want to continue with their parent's work," said Sarah. "Lewis is serious by nature, and the responsibility of establishing a new colony ways so heavy on his little shoulders. The only time he looks happy is when he plays with Dick, nodding at Faith, who just walked up to join the conversation, or Hank Guarnere. It's understandable, but I just wish for his sake things were different, but as Gilly reminds me, they are not."

All of the women, fourteen in all nodded sympathetically. They had all lost brothers or sisters during the attack on the Penn colony. Most of the survivors returned to Nouveau. However, the children who lost both their parents in the raid refused to leave Earth. They insisted upon staying so the colony could continue. Quickly, the Nouveau elders met with the relatives and children. After several hours of debate, the consensus was that if there were any relatives who agreed to care for them as well as join the establishment of this colony. This Amish community was selected as a safe haven in order to address any physical or mental disorders that the children might experience after witnessing such a harrowing attack that took the lives of not only their parents, but some of their friends as well. It had taken months of tender loving care, which their aunts generously provided. Thankfully, most of the children adjusted to the move. Recently half of the group moved to New Harmony in the Carolinas. Sarah and the other colonists would follow in the next couple of months.

In the past two years, new developments in what many hoped would be the last Earth War led many to believe that the end was insight. With great trepidation, an agreement of the elders of Nouveau called for the elimination of the Aryan Army. The concept of murder was nonexistent on Nouveau almost from its conception five hundred years ago. However, on Earth, there had been a series of wars after the establishment of the first space station. People in the New Order were so full of hate; there was no reasoning with them. A century of failed negotiations and violent assassinations of unarmed delegates forced Nouveau elders to reach the hardest decision in the station's history. The invention of portals enabled its passengers to cross all of the parallel universes that separate past and present. Recently, elders from all of the space stations agreed that in order to end this final war, it was necessary to transport men or soldiers from the past to the present in the hopes that they would agree to take on this final mission in order for Earth to be resettled once more.

The barn door opened and closed and the women turned around to see it was Albert or Albie, as he liked to be called. "Good evening ladies. I do apologize for my tardiness, but it was unavoidable. I just received word from our scouts that everything is going to plan and the soldiers will arrive in the morning." This good news received a hearty applause. The man with bushy grey hair and the kindest eyes anyone ever could remember raised his hands and they quickly quieted down. "Soon you must all make the decision whether to return to Nouveau or remain here where you will embark on the greatest experience of your lives. How or where it will end, I cannot say for although we travel easily through the past and the present, we have yet to devise away to do the same for the future. Perhaps that is just as well that our portals are unable to move beyond the current year or in this case 2645. "Now let us get down to the business that has brought all of you here tonight."

The next few hours the women made plans for the visitors who came from another span of time. None of them had ever participated in a portal transport, but they all had met those who had. In the beginning, portal transport was a primary tool in the teaching of history. Some of those who came through the portals remained while others never adjusted to a world without war. Sarah actually met Churchill once, but the poor man just refused to believe that human beings were capable of living in harmony with one another, and ask to return because his war was not yet over. However, Winston did hold out the possibility that he might like to return one day. Others missed their family and friends too much so they returned with no memory of Nouveau except maybe in their dreams. It was hard for them to accept a technology that could break through time and bring someone forward without them ever leaving their own time. Sarah did not really understand parallel universal transport either, that is why she was a historian and not a technician. It existed like the air she breathed, so she accepted it. She mulled all this over and wondered if the men who came tomorrow could or would be able to accept these explanations. Deep in thought, Albie called Sarah's name three times before nodding to Fran who nudged her friend to get her attention.

"I'm sorry. My mind was on how to explain portals to our guests and the concept of parallel universal travel," she said. Some laughed and others nodded their heads.

Albie's warm smile heartened Sarah. She often worried that Lewis and Gillian might be disappointed if things did not work out as she hoped and prayed they would. Somehow seeing Albie's calm demeanor put an end to that. "So, what's next," she asked.

"Have you decided to stay and help lead the expedition to New Harmony," asked Albie.

It grew very quiet. All of the women hoped she would agree to stay because she was strong and calm under pressure. Her knowledge of the Ancient American history proved invaluable from the very beginning, especially her practical knowledge of living on Earth. Sarah instinctively made good decisions and her diplomatic skills soothed many a ruffled feather as the women adapted to the rustic nature of this community.

Sarah stood up and the women could tell from the warm smile that she gave them that she would stay. "I decided that Earth is my home now and all of you are my sisters. This past year, we comforted one another as we worked through our grief and that of the children's. I am proud that we never lost focus on what is most important and that is the precious lives that are in our care. As Albie said, I have no idea what the future will bring but with God's help we will create in New Harmony what our forefathers established in Nouveau, Penzance, Rouse, Shanghai and the other space stations. By doing so, we give life to the dreams of our departed loved ones and now their children."

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as well as the other women. Even Albie took out his handkerchief and blew his nose. After everyone hugged one another, they settled down into some silent worship. For the next hour, they sat that way until Sarah took Fran's hand and gently squeezed it and the others followed suit. They left soon after that, bidding one another good night as took a variety of paths to the surrounding farmhouses where they hoped they would sleep because they would need all their wits about them in the morning. Unbeknownst to them, someone was observing them under the cover of darkness. He knew that their activities meant that reinforcements would soon be arriving, and he quickly retreated to report his findings to his superiors.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all of you who have sent all the positive feedback and helpful suggestions. Please share with friends. As you know, I do not own any part of _Band of Brothers_. This story is as a tribute to their bravery and camaraderie.

Foreword

United again, despite serious injuries and even death, members of Easy Company are now on a mysterious mission. Questions abound, but no one has any answers.

Newly promoted First Sergeant Talbert quickly went into action to make sure the men were ready to move out. While everyone checked their, Guarnere kicked some dirt to extinguish the fire, but Major Winters stopped him. "I think we can find another use for these. He bent down and pulled out one of the smaller logs. "It will be easier to find the trail if we have more light."

"Right ya are there Major. "Yo, Malarkey take this," and he handed his buddy what had now become a torch.

Nixon came back inside the cave, observed what was going on, picked up a torch, and he and Guarnere made their way into the cavern. He noticed the intence look on Guarnere's face and in his hands was a small can. Nixon still could not believe that Toye and Guarnere were standing on their own two legs. Like so many, so he had no choice to accept it. Besides, like everyone else he was glad that two of the company's hardest hitting soldiers were on this unknown mission. Nevertheless, if Wild Bill was uneasy about something, Nixon wanted to know why. "What's on your mind Bill?"

"Well sir, it's like this, when we got here you could barely see your nose in front of your face. Using our flashlights, we discovered a pile of wood neatly stacked, and beside that, we found this container with some kind of oil inside that even Joe Toye has never seen. Now Joe use to work with machinery, and he knows his stuff." Guarnere handed the can to Nixon. From its outward appearance, there was nothing unusual about it. Then Nixon smelt the remaining contents. It seemed too sweet to be oil, and when he rubbed it between his fingers, he realized it lacked the heavy, greasy characteristics of most oils. "I tell ya sir; it felt like someone was expecting us. And I ain't ashamed to admit it, but it kinda spooked us at first, but hey, considering everything else that I have seen tonight, I guess this is small potatoes, but it sure makes you wonder what the hell is going on. Don't it, sir?"

"That is the understatement of all understatements," Nixon replied as he handed the can back to Guarnere.

"Spread out and start looking for another way down from here, ordered Winters. "Talbert, you Shifty and Hoobler keep watch in case we have company." Then he too began moving his torch from side to side in search of a way down from here. When he lifted his torch towards the ceiling, he was stunned by the magnificent rock formations. Before him was an array of brilliant red stalactites some of which sparkled as the light hit them. "I have the feeling I have been here before," he said softly to himself.

"So do I Major." Winters turned around to find Joe Toye who had his light honed on a flowstone. The reflection was so beautiful that Winters became lost in his thoughts and almost did not hear Toye. "If I didn't know better, sir, I could swear we were inside Penn's Cave. Which ain't too far from Reading, but being that is in Berks County which is in Pennsylvania, we both know that's impossible, don't we sir." Toye studied Winters face. He could tell the Major recognized the familiar features of a cavern known to practically every Pennsylvania schoolchild. Winters was about to say something when Guarnere walked up to them.

"Jesus Joe, if I didn't know better I swear we were in that touristy place that's located back home in your neck of the woods." Guarnere took one look at Toye and Winter's faces and knew they thought the same thing. "Major Winters, what are you saying here? There ain't no way we can be back in the states."

"Let's just keep this to ourselves for a while, shall we? The men need to focus on the task at hand. As for being impossible Joe, the last time I saw you and Bill you were both on your way to the aid station, and we all know what your condition was. Either we remove the word impossible from our vocabulary or we are all going to crack up." Toye and Guarnere looked at each and nodded their heads. The Major was right. Here they are standing on their own two legs when only hours ago they lay in hospital beds wondering what the future held for a man with one leg. Who were they to say what is possible and what is not.

"Dick over here," called Nixon. Everyone turned their light and torches towards the direction of Nixon's voice. It was a steep staircase carved in the stone centuries ago. They would have to be careful. Some of the stones were wet from the water cascading down the walls and the steps they would take to reach the floor of the cavern.

Winters used his flashlight and followed the length of the steps, but they continued farther than the beam from his flashlight. Turning back around, he motioned for his two lieutenants to move up. "Buck, Lip, I want you to divide the men into squads of nine. I will go down with the first group. That will be your squad Buck. Nix will bring up the rear with your men Lip, understood. Everyone nodded. I want everyone to be careful. The steps are slippery in some places. Have your NCOs make sure everyone carries a balanced load. We need two scouts, one to carry either a flashlight or one of these makeshift torches. The other needs to be ready in case we take on any fire, which I do not expect we will, but we are at a disadvantage in this environment." That much was obvious to all. The darkness could make a man jumpy, and the last thing they needed was for some man to get trigger happy inside a cavern where the bullets could ricochet off the walls, causing all kinds of chaos.

Before too long Major Winters along with the two scouts Toye and Guarnere were making their way down the stairs followed by Malarkey, Liebgott, Heffron, Talbert, and Compton. Lipton led the next team followed by Captain Nixon. The latter carried a torch on one hand and a draw pistol. Next were Perconte and Luz. Both had their weapons ready. Shifty, Martin, Bull, Popeye and Doc Roe brought up the rear. At first, the men tried walking straight down as if they were heading towards a subway, but the stairs were too steep. Eventually they ended up going down sideways with their back along the walls. The light from the torches caught the colors of more jagged stalactites hanging from above like examples of abstract sculpture in a museum. For a while, it seemed they would never reach the bottom. The longer it took the more anxious they got. Being one of the largest men in Easy Company, Bull concentrated on following the man in front of him because it seemed the stairs were getting narrow, but he soon realized it was due to the fact that they were curving around a large stalagmite. It did not take too much imagination to realize the golden rock formation was shaped like a very voluptuous woman.

"Would you get a load of that," said Shifty, who was blushing. Behind him was Popeye Wynn, who had never seen anything as beautiful or as mysterious as this place, remarked, "Boy, I sure wish I had a camera. They would never believe this back home."

Sergeant Johnny Martin was keeping his thoughts to himself because he recognized the lady in the rock, and he knew where he had seen it, and it sure as hell was not in Belgium. What the hell is going on here he thought? I wonder if old Gonorrhea or Toye realize this place looks a helluva a lot like Penn's Cave. Even Major Winters must know this place. I wish I were in the first group so I could ask them what they are thinking.

Eventually the staircase seemed to widen and Babe Heffron made his way up to Wild Bill. "Hey, Bill."

"Hey, Babe." Guarnere stopped to let the young man catch up with him. "What's on your mind kid?"

Heffron hesitated. He did not want Bill to think he was nuts like crazy Joe McCluskey back home, but yet this place looked too much like the cavern his Uncle Walt took him to one summer. "Bill, does this place remind you of Penn's Cave?"

Wild Bill looked to see if Winters had heard Babe. When he realized that the Major had not heard or he pretended not to hear, Bill nodded in the affirmative at Babe and softly said, "The Major wants us to keep it too ourselves. He's afraid it might distract the others." Wild Bill motioned back to the other guys who were not familiar with Pennsylvania geography. Babe nodded as if he understood, but it did not anything to ease his excitement.

Finally Winters could see the far enough below to realize that they were making their way down towards a body of water. There also seemed to be a large, motor boat moored near some rocks. On the other side of the cavern, there were more magnificent flowstone, and the water pouring off of them into the lake below must have been what he and Nixon heard when they first entered the cavern. Within twenty minutes, the men were all assembled on what appeared to be a natural stone dock. "Nix, you must have driven a boat before. Do you think you can handle this one," asked Winters?

Nixon was already examining the boat and the motor. It was a wide craft and probably could hold all eighteen men. He could not detect any sign of tampering. Carefully, he touched every part of the boat he could. Feeling along the insides of the hull, he came across an oilskin package. Upon opening it, Nixon recognized Sink's spidery handwriting and handed it Winters. Finding nothing else, he started to strip,

Winters realized what he was going to do, walked over. "Wait Nix, let's get some rope before you go in, all right." Nixon nodded as he began untying his boots. He wasn't exactly anxious to jump into the cold water.

Muck was carrying rope. He always found it useful to have some in his bag, as did Bull Randleman. They fashioned a loop and placed it under Captain Nixon's arms. Bull, Compton, Toye and Guarnere volunteered to hold the line as Nixon slipped over the side of the boat. "Jesus Christ! This better not take long," he said as he pinched his nose and disappeared under the icy water.

"All of you who have torches, stack them here so we can build a fire." Captain Nixon will need it when he returns." Winters then went back over to the boat just as Nixon came up for air.

"It is OK so far Dick, but I don't know how much longer I can stay in this water."

"Come out now, and I can take over. The boys are building a fire as we speak."

"I think I'm good for one more dive. If I don't finish, then I will take you up on that offer." With that, he flipped over and began searching the other side of the boat. Within a few minutes, he came back up and the men literally pulled him out of the water. Using some water from the lake, Doc Roe put on some coffee as soon as the fire got going, Luz pulled out a blanket and threw it over the shivering man. Nixon nodded and smiled at Luz. "There is nnnno nnnnneed for anyone else to to to go ddddown. The water is so cccclear, I I I probably could have just stuck my head in to check the bottom." Nixon's chattering teeth made it hard for Winters to understand, but he finally realized that it was safe for the men to board the boat and start the motor. Thanks to Luz's blanket, Doc Roe's coffee, the fire, and another K-Ration that tasted like a fine meal at the Claridge House in London, Captain Nixon was soon put to right.

Teamwork made this work, thought Winters. Everyman jumped in without a NCO giving orders. A fellow soldier needed help and they gave it without question or reservation. Seeing his friend was all right, he opened the new orders from Sink.

TO: Major Richard Winters, XO, 2nd Battalion

Dick:

As you must realize by now, this is a most unusual mission. At this time, I can only go as far as to say that this will be the most extraordinary experience of your military career. It certainly has been mine. At this juncture, you orders are to take this launch and with the enclosed map, you should be able to navigate to the end of this cavern. You will be met there by one of the finest soldiers the Army has produced in modern times. He will guide you and Easy Company to your final destination. As you exit the cave, I suggest you send scouts out to secure the perimeter. Using the cave for shelter, I suggest your men rest up and then head out at first light. It is likely that you will encounter the enemy. Your objective will be to reach a farming community located approximately five miles from here. Along the way, you are to be on the look out for any manmade object camouflaged to look like trees, bushes or rocks. If located, you are to keep your men well hidden and observe said objects. You may encounter the enemy. If this is the case, you must use every weapon at your disposal to stop them from leaving their point of entry. The soldiers you will encounter are a vicious and tenacious foe. Do not offer quarter because none will be given. Eventually, you will understand the meaning of these orders. I apologize for not being more specific.

Good luck and God Bless. I've got every faith in you Dick and Easy Company to get the job done. Below was Sink's endorsement.

What job thought Winters? And what the hell does he mean by objects that look like trees? He sat down by the semi-dried Nixon and handed him Sinks' orders. Rolling his eyes and grinning, he just put his head down and started shaking. "What's so damn funny," asked Winters? "Because I could use a good laugh right now."

"Well, Dick, I would have appreciated it if you had read this before I froze my ass off. As far as the rest of it, humph, I may be the Intelligence officer, but I haven't got a damn clue." He grabbed his pants and started to get dressed. "I do know one thing, we sure as hell are not in Belgium my friend. If I am not mistaken, and I am quite sure I am not, we are in Pennsylvania, and we know that is impossible, but so is the fact that three dead men are over there smoking cigarettes and acting like they haven't a care in the world. I tell you Dick, the world made more sense when I was drinking than it does when I am sober." This did make his friend laugh. "You think that's funny," asked Nixon? "I cannot wait to see what lies ahead. My guess is that we will be greeted by General Omar Bradley or Ike himself."

Winters shook his head. Keep calm and hang tough, he told himself. Listen up! We've got new orders. We are going to board this craft and following the directions that Colonel Sink left for us, we should be leaving this cavern soon. There will be someone up ahead who will be our guide. At that time, we can all get some rest, but we will have to send scouts out soon after that. So, hang tough. Be on your guard, and I guess enjoy the ride."

Nodding at Compton and Buck, the two Lieutenants took over and got the men lined up to board. Just as before, they dismantled the fire and used them as torches. Once the last man was on board, Winters nodded to Nixon who started up the motor and began stirring them across the lake.

The men of Easy Company relaxed and studied the amazing geographic formations that dazzled them. Never had they seen such incredible shaped crystals as well as stalactites and stalagmites. When they passed a large stalagmite that looked like the Statue of Liberty, Nixon slowed the boat down. It had been almost two years since the men of Easy saw Lady Liberty. Then they were excited and nervous because they knew they were going to be part of the invasion. It was a historical moment, but none of them looked at it that way. They were soldiers called to defend their country and by God, they did it. Along the way, they became seasoned warriors, but more important they were like brothers, a band of brothers. Winters nodded to Nix, he returned the gesture and revved up the engine. None of the men looked back, but they all experienced a strange sense of peace as if they were finally home.

Almost two hours past before, they saw the other side of the lake. They could see someone was trying to get their attention. As they pulled along the side of what looked like another stone dock, they were shocked to see a tall, lean, redheaded man in a World War I uniform. He greeted them in a heavy southern accent, "Howdy fellas. I'm sure am glad to see you'uns. I just about given up hope of ever seeing anybody agin'." He helped Major Winters out of the boat. The young soldier stood at attention, saluted and said, "Begin' your pardon, sir. I din't realize you was an officer."

"What's your name soldier," asked Winters? He studied the serious young man in the outdated uniform.

"Sergeant Alvin C. York at your service, sir."

"Jesus Christ," said Heffron. The rest of men were equally stunned. Randleman's cigar almost fell out of his mouth. Lip, Shifty, and Popeye's faces lit up because they recognized the most famous soldier from the south since Robert E. Lee. The oddest reaction was Captain Nixon, who just hooted and said, "Of course you are."

Guarnere spoke for everyone when he said, "I tell ya fellas, at this point, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if Jesus Christ himself walked across the water and saluted Winters."


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently, Sergeant York took issue with Guarnere's language as he and Winters lent a hand to help the others out.

"No offense, but there ain't no callin' to blasphemy the Lord like that."

"None taken, Sergeant," said Lipton. Turning to Guarnere, he whispered, "Heads up fellas, Bill and the rest of you try and watch your mouths. The Sergeant is a religious man and we need his help to get out of here." Lip held out his hand and Guarnere stepped out of the boat onto the stone platform.

Wild Bill looked at Lip then back at the stern man in his early thirties. From the looks of things, he had a hard life. Lines already formed around his eyes made him seem even older. "All right Lip, I'll do me best."

"It looks as if I am the one who owes you an apology, ur, Sergeant York is it?" I'm Bill Guarnere from East Philly. This here is Babe Heffron."

"Proud to know you," said the taciturn Sergeant, who shook hands with the men as they made their way off the boat. Most of who were in awe of the legendary hero of World War I, who single handedly, shot thirty.

Major Winters, Captain Nixon, Lieutenants Compton and Lipton huddled together and talked in hush tones. Buck was the first to speak. "Dick, this whole thing is just becoming down right bizarre. I mean for Christ's." Buck looked over at Sergeant York who was busy shaking hands with Popeye and Shifty before continuing, "For Pete's sake, he doesn't look a day older than he did in 1919. He has to be at least sixty something by now, and his uniform looks brand new."

As usual, Dick Winters listened to his officers but kept his own counsel. Compton and Lipton now seemed flabbergasted by the whole mission. Nix looked edgy as if he could use a drink, and though Winters felt sure that the chances were nil for a bottle of Vat 69 turning up; it would not surprise him if one suddenly floated by.

"Major Winters, said Sergeant York.

"Yes, si…Sergeant." Winters caught himself, but it did not seem right to be addressing a highly decorated war hero who now was suppose to be enjoying civilian life on his farm in Tennessee.

"My orders are to lead you men up to this cave that's just up that away. I've got a good fire going. I got kinda tired waiting around with nothin' to do so I took the liberty of catching some trout. These here waters," he pointed to the lake, "are just full of the finest trout I ever did see." So if your men are ready, y'all can just follow me."

"That's fine Sergeant." Winter signaled for Buck and Lip to get the men ready to move out. He turned back to York. "On behalf of the men, I want to thank you Sergeant for supplying us with fresh meat. It has been over a month since my men have really eaten well."

"Yes, sir. I been in the trenches. A man can become right puny on Army grub." Some of it at t'weren't fit to feed the hogs. I hope you don't mind my saying so sir, but you seem right young to be a Major. You must have seen a whole heap of fightin'."

"You are correct Sergeant. My men and I have been together for three years, and we have been in combat for almost two of them."

Nixon watched as two men, who obviously were quiet by nature casually carried on a conversation as if they had known one another for years. He needed to focus on something right now so listening to Dick and Sergeant York seemed to do the trick, but he wondered how much longer he could hold out without a drink.

Meanwhile the men talked amongst themselves as they made their way up to another cave. "Can you believe this Shifty," said Popeye. "My Daddy thinks the world of Sergeant York."

"Yeah, so does mine, but how did he get here and how come he looks so young? I mean, he's gotta be in his sixties."

"What's the word Muck," asked Lip?

"Oh, I don't know Lip. Just being led up to another cave by none other than Sergeant York, while trying to get over the fact that I am suppose to be dead. I guess it is just another day in the Army, but I don't think it will play in Kokomo."

Toye and Guarnere were bringing up the rear. "So, watcha think Joe?

"I think I am frickin' loosing my mind, but other than that I feel ok." He carefully scoped out the area, seeing no movement, Toye was the last man to enter the cave. This mission was getting on his last nerve.

True to his word, Alvin York presented the men of Easy Company with an opportunity to eat fresh fish. They took out their gear and using makeshift frying pans, they all sat down and enjoyed one of the best meals they could remember in some time.

"Sergeant York, would you mind telling us how you got here," asked Shifty?

"Well son, I don't rightly know. I was asleep in the trenches when someone who said he was General Pershing's aide woke me up and told me the General needed to see me right away. So, I follows him all the way to the back of the line and lo and behold, it's the General himself. He tells me he's got a special mission for me, and I'm supposed to go with some men who were kinda dressed like you guys. So, not bein' one to argue with a General, I saluted and followed these men, and we got in the most unusual contraption I ever did see. It looked like a car but there was no top, and it could go over rocks and through streams just as pretty as you please." He stopped and sipped some coffee.

We arrived at a farmhouse that's just down the ways apiece, and there I met another officer only he was a Colonel. He went by the name of Sink. I guess from the looks on you'uns faces that you know him."

"That's correct Sergeant. Colonel Sink is head of our Battalion," said Winters. "He is a fine officer."

"I'll take your word for it," replied York. This made everyone laugh. "Well, I didn't stay there too long. Some woman named Ellen Menden something. I can't rightly get my tongue around her last name. Anyway, she fixed me one of the finest meals of stew and baked bread that I think I can recall. While I was a eatin', this Colonel Sink explained that I was to come up here and wait for a group of men being led by a tall red hair fellow. I reckon that'd be you Major, and I'm supposed to stay with you'uns until we make our way back to that there farmhouse in the morning."

Talbert put Shifty and Popeye on KP duty. The other men pulled out their cigarettes and tried to settle in for the night.

Once again, the officers sat in a corner discussing the recent news amongst themselves. "I believe there is a pattern to some of this," said Winters.

"Don't keep us in suspense Dick. Tell us all about your theory, but I hope it doesn't include little green men from outer space," asked Nixon. He was getting punchy now, as well as claustrophobic.

"Let me ask all of you some questions first," said Winters. "Nix, what were you doing before you made your rounds?"

"I was asleep in my foxhole," he said.

"How about you Buck?"

"I was asleep in the hospital when Hoobler woke me up. It scared the crap out of me. I thought I really had gone over the deep end. I think you are onto something Dick because both Guarnere and Toye were asleep when I first saw them."

Nixon's eyes lit up. "All of the men were asleep. Luz said that was why he was late coming back. He had fallen asleep at the aid station and the doctor did not have the heart to wake him. When Perconte found us, he was just coming onto guard duty so until that time he must have been asleep."

"It still doesn't get us anywhere," said Winters. "People do not share the same dream or if they do I never heard of it."

"Neither have I, but even Sergeant York said he was asleep when Pershing's aide paid him a social call," said Nixon.

Shifty and Popeye were back and while some of the men were already asleep. They started talking to Sergeant York about how he captured 131 German prisoners.

Sergeant York, sipped his coffee and said, "It was like this fellas. "The Germans got us, and they got us right smart. They just stopped us dead in our tracks. Their machine guns were up there on the heights overlooking us and well hidden, and we couldn't tell for certain where the terrible heavy fire was coming from…And I'm telling you they were shooting straight. Our boys just went down like the long grass before the mowing machine at home. Our attack just faded out… And there we were, lying down, about halfway across and those German machine guns and big shells hittin' us hard."

After describing how all of the officers were either wounded or killed, he realized he had to do something or they all would be wiped out. "And those machine guns were spitting fire and cutting down the undergrowth all around me something awful. And the Germans were yelling orders. You never heard such a 'racket in all of your life."

"Sound a lot like Bastogne," said Shifty. "Pardon me for interrupting sir, but the way you describe that battle sounds a whole lot like the one we were in before we came here."

"Do tell. I thought some of you fellas had seen some serious fightin' by the way you'uns look, no offense."

"None taken Sergeant," said Bull, who was working on a fresh cigar.

"Yes, sir, but please continue," said Popeye.

I didn't have time to dodge behind a tree or dive into the brush... As soon as the machine guns opened fire on me, I began to exchange shots with them. There were over thirty of them in continuous action, and all I could do was touch the Germans off just as fast as I could. I was sharp shooting. I don't think I missed a shot. It was no time to miss… All the time I kept yelling at them to come down. I didn't want to kill any more than I had to. But it was they or I. And I was giving them the best I had."

Knowing that Alvin York's religious beliefs preached against fighting, he remembered Guarnere's early doubts about the Major. "Some of the men here had reservations about Major Winters when we first went into France," said Shifty. "I reckon cause he is a Mennonite, but I tell you he is the finest CO that Easy Company has ever known."

"I've heard tell of Mennonites. They don't believe in killin'. Well, I don't either. I'm just as much agin takin' another man's life as I was before I went to war, but when you see your buddies bein' killed and the enemy is a shootin' at ya. Well, ya knows they means to kill ya, so I reckon' I did what any man has to do when he is faced with death. All we can do is hope that God will forgive us in the end. I know he's forgiven me."

Everyone grew real quiet.

"Your Colonel Sink said you'uns been fightin' Germans same as me, but only they call themselves Nazis. He explained some of the things they been doin'. I tell you it makes my blood run cold to hear of such evil doings. I didn' know men could be so mean. If we meet up with any of them there Nazis tomorrow, I tell you fellas, I will stand right with ya and do my fair share of shootin'.

"We will proud to have you with us Sergeant," said Major Winters. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, sir," said Popeye and Shifty. They looked at one another and hoped that the Major had not overheard all of their conversations. They sat quietly for a while sipping coffee and staring into the fire.

"Your men think right highly of ya Major," said York.

Winters looked up and smiled when he saw Shifty and Popeye were nervous. "It goes both ways, Sergeant," he said.

"As it should be," said York. He watched while Winters stood up and finished his coffee.

With his eyes on the two boys from Virginia, Winters said, "Tomorrow is going to be a big day boys. You better get some sleep. Sergeant York would you mind coming with me."

"Yes, sir," said Shifty and Popeye in unison. They both didn't think they would be able to sleep. However, all of the excitement and many surprises caught up with them, and they quickly dozed off.

Winters gathered his officers as well as Sergeants Toye, Guarnere, Talbert and now York. In the morning, I want three scouts and Sergeant York to guard the perimeter outside of this cave. Sergeant York has a map of the area. The latter pulled it out and spread it out on the ground. It was as detailed a map as Nixon had ever seen. "From what I gather we are right here." York nodded and Winters continued. Our objective is to reach this farm community, which is more than a couple of miles away. According to Sink, the enemy infiltrates this area by using some type of mechanical devices disguised as trees and rocks. What make this difficult is this whole area around this cave and along the hillside looking down on this valley is pockmarked with small wooded areas. Tonight, Captain Nixon and I are going to do a little reconnaissance outside this cave to make sure we are not walking into a trap. Sergeant York I would like you to join us. In the event, we run into trouble, your objective is to reach that farmhouse. Now I have not told the men this because I was waiting until tomorrow, but Sink's orders are no prisoners. Apparently, the enemy is ruthless, and shows no mercy." Winters observed the men and they were all nodding as they realized the level of severity the mission was taking on.

Lipton took the first watch as Winters, Nixon and York made their way outside for the first time in what seemed like days. The men breathed deeply. Luck was with them, there was good coverage around the entrance of the cave. The men should be able to make their way out without being observed. Winters studied the lay of the land and began making his plans on how to get the men into position as they moved down the hill. Across the valley, Winters could see lights in the distance that he realized it must be the farming community. He paused for a moment and asked God for guidance tomorrow, as well as help him get everyone in Easy through this mission. Winters's thoughts were soon interrupted by Nixon.

"Dick, I think I have found something."

Winters and York followed the sound of Nixon's voice. Soon they were standing around what appeared to be one of the biggest trees that most of them had ever seen. "Three guesses as to what kind of tree this is," said Nixon. The other two had never come upon a tree so wide in girth or as tall. "Gentlemen, this is one of California's famous Sequoias or Giant Redwood trees. What is unusual is the fact that this particular species is not indigenous to the commonwealth of Pennsylvania. In fact, it is only found along the Pacific coast.

"And I don't suppose Red Woods are made of metal" said Winters, who just pried a piece of metal off instead of what should have been tree bark. "This has to be the point of entry. They were standing in what almost could be described as a large indentation at the base of the pseudo tree. The three men easily could stand inside of it.

"It still doesn't explain how the enemy uses it to transport men or equipment," said Nixon, but something this size could easily hold almost a battalion. We could try and set explosives around it."

Sergeant York was quiet. He had never seen such a tree that really was made out of some metal. All this talk of transporting men inside of a tree sounded like some sort of bad fairy tale. "This is beyond anything I've ever seen sirs."

"That's all right York. Let's spread out and see if there are similar trees are anything else out of place," said Winters. For almost two hours, the men scaled rocks and examined trees. The only other finding was an unusual rock formation to the east of the cave's entrance. It too was made of metal when one examined it closely. Tired and in need of rest, the three men made their way back to the cave where they found an anxious Lipton and a sleeping Buck.

"Did you discover anything sir," asked Lipton.

"Yeah, Lip," said Nixon. "You could say that. Do you have a plan for tomorrow Dick?"

Winters looked back down at the valley below. Women and children lived in those houses, and if this was Pennsylvania as he and Nixon suspected, then he would be fighting on his home turf. "Yeah, Nix, I believe I do."

"Lipton I want your squad up at 0400 and move them…." Winters described the formation he believed would be necessary if they were to succeed against an unknown enemy and the size of its force.

Quotes are from the Wikipedia biographical excerpt of Alvin C. York.


	11. Chapter 11

What happened in the hours before dawn

Major Winters and Sergeant York were at the entrance of the cave, waiting for the dawn. Looking at his watch, Winters, the darkness of the night sky confused him as did the position of the moon indicated that it was only 0100 hours. That was impossible because the men set out at exactly 0100 hours, unless he threw in the time difference between Belgium and Pennsylvania, but that still did not add up. Dear Lord help me, Winters thought, I must stay strong, but I feel as if I cannot tell what is real and what isn't anymore. He stared at his watch, by his calculations as well as his watch, it was 0400 hours and time to wake the men, but the sky was pitch black. They could use the sleep. It had been a day of mass confusion.

"If you're a wondering what time it is Major, my watch says its about 1:00 in the morning. We've go another three hours of waiting. You might as well get some sleep. You'll be a needing it."

"Are you sure, your watch says 1:00?"

"Yes sir, I made sure I sat it right smart before I left that there farmhouse. Besides I don't need no timepiece to tell met it's nowhere nears sunup. I can tell just by a looking at the sky and listening to the night sounds. I figure that's what's confusing to you cause you look like a man who can read the night sky as good as I can. So, if you don't mind my suggesting it, but I think you should wake up that big fella sitting back there. He pointed to Compton, and let's you and me rest our eyes for a spell."

"Point taken Sergeant and I think we will do just that." Winters stopped by Lipton who was fighting sleep and Nixon, who decided to use a rock for a pillow and dozed off. "Lip, get some sleep, but first let me tell you about the time." Winters relayed what York and he discussed. Lip just nodded, set his watch and kicked Buck's foot. The latter woke up and had to remember where he was, but he quickly got on his feet and took over the watch. Again, Winters told him about the time. Then he too leaned up against a rock and closed his eyes. I could make sense out of the time if I wasn't so damn tired, he thought just before he dozed off.

Buck observed the sleeping men and turned his eyes onto the valley below. Under the cover of darkness, two men were meeting some fifty yards away west of the cave. The young Lieutenant from California was unaware of their presence as they were his.

"Fritz, what the hell are you doing," said the young lieutenant. He was over six foot, blonde, and blue-eyed, a true Aryan and he was proud of it. Before him was one of his former sergeants who should have been eliminated last summer. Fritz was forty-eight. Too old to be an effective soldier and too dumb to be any use as an officer. Yet, he was as loyal to the cause as he was dumb.

"I was signaling Field Marshal Goering as he requested when it was decided that I should stay behind and observe the American colonists," said the older man nervously. He knew what Johann thought of him, but now that he had information about the enemy's location, the young pup would think differently of him now.

"And you now have information for the Field Marshal," asked Johann. The young man's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he smiled anyway revealing his perfect white teeth. "Then you must share it with me. After all, we are comrades in arms, father and son. I will see to it that the Field Marshall receives it."

"No, you will just take credit for my work. I am the one who has been living like a pig in order to obtain the objectives of the colonists. The Field Marshal told me I was to trust no one but him." Fritz renewed his efforts to signal his superior officer who he would follow to his death.

"You fool; you are only giving away our position. Orders are for no one to try to signal central command. Besides it would do you know good, he cannot answer. Goering is dead."

"I, I, I don't believe you, Fritz stammered. If that is so, why did you offer to relay my information to the Field Marshall if he was dead." He kept his fingers on the communicator, praying that Gathering would answer and that Hans, his own son, was only trying to deceive him as he had so many times before.

"Well, it is true. The Field Marshall was weak just like his ancestor. He took his own life with cyanide two weeks ago. Our enemy is searching for the command post everywhere. It is well hidden but if we signal to them, it will reveal their location, as well as ours. Now tell me what you know or are you going to be just as worthless as you have always been dear Father?"

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so? I tried to be a good father to you. I introduced you to the right people, and they helped you get your commission."

"I hate you because you will never more than what you are now, a fat, used up Sergeant who looks more like a pig than a man. Now tell me what you have discovered?"

Hesitantly, Fritz described the preparations at the farming community, the number of women and children, one old man, some old women and the scouts. The latter were out on patrol and were not expected back until tomorrow. He did not tell his son about the new reinforcements. He did not know why, but he knew that his son would kill him soon. Perhaps if he did not tell Johann everything, maybe this nightmare would end. God knows he was tired of it. Also, Fritz was tired of hating women and children that he had never met. They looked so happy at that farmhouse. Tomorrow his son and his troops would destroy the community, rape the women and take the boys as new recruits. Maybe, the new soldiers would stop them this time. Then he remembered what Johann said about the communicator and with a flick of his finger, it would now transmit until he turned it off. That was the beauty of individually designed technology. The communicator would not respond to no one but Fritz, who would soon be dead. He almost laughed aloud.

"I knew it. You did not have any real information. You just wanted to get in good with Goering. Well, prepare to meet your superior officer in hell for all I care, and before Fritz could back away, Johann drove a knife deep into his father's chest.

Poor Fritz, his life had been a series of failures. Maybe his life would have been different, if he had been born on one of the satellite stations instead of the basement of an abandoned building in what use to be Chicago. His parents joined the New Order months before and they were proud that their son's first words were Heil Hitler. With the last bit of strength he had threw his arms back and let the communicator fly into the woods. Then he fell to the ground with his hands over his chest as if he could stay the flow of blood. His son dropped to his knees and asked for the communicator. Gasping for air, Fritz shook his head and died.

If Johann had a conscience, it failed to rise to the occasion.. He told himself that the communicator was probably turned off. His father would never betray the New Order. Johann drug the body and placed it under some shrub. Then he quickly returned to his unit, who were bivouacked nearby. They had just moved in from the field across the way. It had become too crowded in the portal. Tomorrow night he would be sleeping in one of those farmhouse and maybe he will keep one of the women alive long enough to obtain some pleasure from her. After he grew tired of her, he would dispose of her, as had so many women. Even though Johann was alive, his heart was as dead as his father's was, but that is what comes when you are raised with hate instead of love, violence instead of peace and sorrow instead of joy.

The night passed as it always does. The men of Easy Company were on the move and into position along the top of the hillside. They had a clear vision of the valley below. George Luz, Frank Perconte, Alvin York, and Bull Randleman were positioned with a clear sight of the giant Redwood. Luz had a bazooka ready to fire inside this thing whatever it was, the minute it opened up. Liebgott and Popeye Wynn positioned their machine guns overlooking the center of the valley. They would stop anything that came it's way. Nixon took Shifty Powers with him and they perched themselves behind some rocks. The rest of the men were in strategic locations along the mountainside. Normally they would be worried about ammo, but when they awoke, they discovered boxes of mortar shells, grenades, belts for the MGs, a bazooka along with rocket launchers. It was like Christmas only it wasn't. If things had been normal, maybe the arrival of ammunition out of thin air would have bothered them, but given the situation, but all things considered, they let their instincts take control when Major Winters when he said grab what you can carry and come back for more. The latter moved from one position to another, reassuring the men, telling them to stay ready and be quick to report anything out of the ordinary.

Down below in the valley, the residents of New Penn Colony were waking up. Lewis Winters was out the door and heading for the barn to milk the cows, when Hank Guarnere, Tony Perconte and Skip Malarkey stopped him. "Where are you guys going so early," he asked.

"We are going to welcome Easy Company to our friendly community," said Skip.

"Are you guys crazy? You know we are supposed to stay here and wait for them."

"Waiting's for suckers," said Tony

"Shut up Tony. Sorry, Lew, I know you. Even if you wanted to go, you wouldn't, but I can't wait. So, do us a favor give us at least ten minutes before you sound the alarm."

"Yeah, be a pal," said Skip.

"All right, but I might as well go with you as to stay here and keep quiet."

"Don't do it Lewis." They turned around to see Cliff Lipton and Dick Nixon. "Let them run off and mess things up for the rest of us, said Cliff." The latter was nine years old, blonde and strong for his age. Like his friend Lewis Dick Nixon was ten years old with head of wavy dark hair and dark brown eyes with only a slight indication that his mother was Japanese.

"Shut up, Cliffy Lip or I will fatten it for you," said Tony, who at ten, was short for his age and real feisty. "That goes for you too Winters." He was feeling puffed up now.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Hank. "What are you talking about here Tony. No one is going to lay a hand on anybody especially Lewis without going through me first."

"Gee, thanks Guarnere, but you are correct about one thing, no one lays a hand on Lew without getting by me," said Dick. All the boys knew that his parents lived the peaceful tradition as they all had, but the Winters family had kept the peace tradition for generations. His mother and aunt were descended from the sect once known as Quakers, so Lewis settled his differences amicably.

"That won't be necessary friends," said Lewis. He pulled back his shoulders. Tall for his age, Lewis towered over little Tony.

"Hey fellas, I was only kidding. You know I would never hit Lewis. I've never hit anyone in my life."

"Then stop acting like a banter rooster," said Cliff.

"Listen, I haven't got time for this. I'm going. Who's with me?" By now the wind punched out of their sails, Skip and Tony stepped back.

"So, it's like that is it," said Hank. "All right, I will just go by myself." The boy headed off and crawled through the fence, when Lewis called out. Hank stopped and turned around.

"Wait up. I can't let you go on your own. "

Dick and Cliff looked at each and shrugged. They knew that Lewis would make sure that no one got into too much trouble. The boys were about to make serious tracks, when Gillian came around the side of the house, and asked what they were doing. Lewis told his sister what they were going to do and argued with her until she promised not to tell Aunt Sarah until they were beyond those trees. He pointed up the hill. "I promise Lewis," she said tearfully.

When Sarah came looking for Lewis and found only a milk can, she headed for the front of the house where she saw Gillie clutching the fence post. Over and over, the child kept saying, "I promise. I promise." Looking in the direction that her niece was staring, she saw four boys, including Lewis heading up the hills. Suddenly, a loud explosion came down from the hillside. When she looked towards where the boys were, she could make out the red hair of her nephew before he disappeared deeper into a grove of trees. "Oh, dear God help me," she said as she scooped up Gillian, ran to the porch and began ringing the house bell for dear life.


	12. Chapter 12

The hillside rocked and the blast from the explosion threw the boys to the ground. Covering their heads from the falling debris, they curled up to protect their bodies. After a few minutes, Hank and Cliff got on their hands and knees and braced themselves behind a large oak tree. "Jeez, Louise what was that," said Cliff Lipton.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good," said Hank. "Hey, where's Lew?"

"Over here," he said. Cliff and Hank turned to see their friend was still in the high grass. "I think we should turn back now guys," said Lewis. His ears still rang as he brushed the dust from his hair. "Is everyone OK?" He was just outside the grove of trees and looked over to where his friends were. Thinking they did not hear him, Lew asked again if everyone was OK.

"Lew, I think something hit Dick because he's out cold," said Hank.

Crawling on his belly for a few feet, Lewis stood up and ran under the trees to where Dick lay. Hank was leaning over him, trying to wake him. Cliff followed Lewis and soon all three boys tried to revive their unconscious friend. "Do you think he's dead," asked Cliff?

"No, he has a bruise on his forehead. Some debris must have hit him during the explosion," replied Lewis. "Cliff you and Hank go back and get some help. I will stay here with Dick."

"Do you think they know we are missing," asked Hank? "I just know Aunt Fran is going to have me cleaning out the barn for the rest of my life. Jeez, I hate the smell of cow manure."

"If Dick is hurt bad, we all will be lucky if that's the only punishment we get," said Cliff, "but that is neither here nor there. Hank, I bet you are right. They probably think we went fishing or something." Just as Cliff shared that bit of optimism, the boys clearly heard the peal of one of the house bells. The fact that it kept ringing signaled to all the residents and the boys that something was wrong.

"We're doomed," said Hank. He put his face in his hands. Cliff, I guess we better start making our way back to let them know that Dick is…" Before he could finish, they heard the sound of machine guns coming from up the hill. Hank and Cliff looked at Lewis, who was just as shocked and frightened as they were. It was the sound that haunted their dream because they last time they heard it was when the New Order attacked their village and killed their parents.

"Come on we've got to get out of here," said Lewis. "I think we can drag Dick down the hill. He can't be that heavy."

"But Lew, you know you are not suppose to move someone with a head injury," said Cliff." In fact, all the boys knew first aid because Dick's Aunt Faith was a doctor had taught the classes.

"He's going to have more than his head to worry about if we don't get the Sam Hill out of here," said Hank.

"Fellows this is no time to argue, said Lewis. "We got to make tracks." Lifting Dick up by his armpits Lewis and Hank dragged their injured friend deeper into the woods near some shrubs. They did not make it very far despite the fact that Dick was a slender boy, but still he was dead weight. Lewis took his jacket it off and placed it under Dick's head while Hank and Cliff placed their jacket over Dick because even though it was unusually warm for mid-January, the ground was still damp.

"Jesus what the hell is that smell," said Hank holding his nose.

"You know Hank, I don't mean to sound like your Aunt," said Cliff.

"Good, then don't say it. Jeez, Lew you look white as a snow. All I said was hell because something really does stink around here. What are you pointing at?" Hank followed the direction of his friend's finger. Lying just a few feet away was the body of the late Fritz Shumaker. "Holy Guacamole," said Hank.

On one side of the hill, the Perconte and Martin were busy congratulating Luz and patting him on the back for making a direct hit inside the fake Redwood. "I tell you fellas, if anyone told me that I would be firing at a tree that is not really a tree, I would ask to see their section-8 papers," said Luz. "It has to be the strangest thing I ever saw in my life or at least in the past two days. This tree opens up as if it had a giant elevator inside. There must have been thirty to forty Krauts inside. I just fired the bazooka straight in, and I don't think they knew what hit them." They all looked up as the fake tree rocked back and forth before it began sinking into the ground.

"It was a beautiful shot Luz, a beautiful shot," said Frank Perconte.

"Jesus Christ almighty," said Guarnere! He turned to Toye, "Did you ever see such a thing."

"Nope, said Joe, and I would have preferred to have kept it that way. The two men were making their way up the hill with Buck Compton to reinforce Nixon and Powers, who were observing a company of soldiers in German uniforms heading straight towards Easy.

"All right Shifty, said Nixon, "I know you can shoot the cork off of a champagne bottle. Well, we are about to discover how well I can shoot."

"You mean you've never fired your weapon, sir, not even once?"

"Not even once, but let's pick them off from the back. That will give Easy plenty of warning without us being pinned down here. So, wait for my command."

"Good idea, sir." Nervously, they waited until the last enemy soldiers passed them. Both of them selected their first targets. Then Nixon whispered "fire," and the two men nailed the two soldiers who were unfortunate enough to be in the rear. Nixon and Shifty kept firing. The Germans tried to take cover behind trees while their Captain kept ordering them to move forward. Some moved with him, while about ten men stayed to provide covering fire.

"Captain Nixon, that man giving orders sounds like an American."

"You noticed that too did you Shifty? Let's worry about that later just keep firing."

Buck, Guarnere and Toye ducked behind some rocks when they heard the shooting and saw what looked like a company of Krauts to them. Within seconds, they realized a group had split off and were returning Nixon and Shifty's fire. Buck found a good vantage point and saw an opportunity to take out an a MG squad that set up below and was firing on the hillside while the remainder of the German company still made their way towards Easy's position. It's just like Brecourt Manor, Buck thought. He hand signaled to Toye and Guarnere. Within seconds, the three men hoisted three grenades that took out the MG as well as the men manning it. Directing their own guns on the enemy's rear, they inflicted heavy casualties. The sounds of men moaning and crying were pitiful, but with orders to take no prisoners, Guarnere and Toye finished them off with carefully placed shots and put them out of their misery. Buck made his way up to Nixon and Shifty.

"Beggin' your pardon suh, you sure are a damn good shot," said Shifty. "I know I haven't seen shooting like that since I went hunting with my Daddy and that's a fact."

"I will take that as a compliment," said Nixon, who wiped the sweat from his face. Nixon noticed Shifty was staring down towards a grove of trees. He lifted his binoculars up and focused on that site.

Something had caught Shifty's eyes. "Sir, I think there's some movement down in that little wooded area down below.

"Damn," said Nixon.

"What is it sir, another company?"

"No, it looks like there are some children down there."

"Children," boomed Buck. He was standing beside Captain Nixon when Toye and Guarnere reached them.

Seeing the Nixon, Shifty and Buck staring down the hillside, Guarnere looked at Toye, and they both shrugged. "I give up, what the hell are you looking at, sirs?"

Nixon pointed down towards the grove. Wild Bill stared hard until he saw it them. "Jesus Christ, there some kids down there. What are we going to do?"

Never having to take command during a battle, Nixon felt torn about what he should do. He knew his duty lay with Easy, but if those kids were hit or worse, he knew that he would never be able to live with himself. "All right, I am going down there to find out if I can evacuate the kids then I will make my way back up to our original position. Compton take Shifty back with Toye and Guarnere. That way we will have the enemy's rear end in our gun sights."

For some reason, Guarnere wanted to go with Nixon. He could not describe the feeling. It's not as if he was close to the man. Everyone respected Captain Nixon. He was smarter than hell and tough too, but he was still an officer. Nevertheless, Guarnere knew he had to follow Captain Nixon. "Permission to speak, sir," said Guarnere.

Nixon was already making his way down the hill. He turned and looked up at the man from East Philly. "What is it Wild Bill?"

"I'd like to go with you sir. Seeing how there kids and all. Besides, you shouldn't go on your own. You don't know who else is out there. Major Winters wouldn't like it." Guarnere tossed that last bit in there because everyone knew the two men were best friends since OTS.

He could tell Captain Nixon was considering his request. "All right, come on. The rest of you men report back to Major Winters and inform him of the situation, and Buck?"

"Yes, Lew."

"Tell him that the enemy are Americans dressed in Nazi uniforms. They are not Germans. Shifty will explain."

Buck stared at Nixon in disbelief as did everyone else but Shifty. He eventually nodded and motioned for Toye and Shifty to follow him. Looking back, Buck saw both Nixon and Wild Bill disappear into the woods.

Back on the other side of the hill, Major Winters moved everyone into position. He was concerned about Nixon and Shifty when he first heard the shots, but that passed when he soon heard the sound of grenades followed by Toye and Guarnere's automatic weapons. Winters figured between the five of them they inflicted some heavy casualties as well as slowed the enemy down to give him plenty of time to re-organize the men. Lipton and Popeye placed TNT on the camouflaged stone, which Luz just blew apart with the bazooka.

Believing it safe to focus attention on his left flank, Winters and his men waited for the enemy to attack. He could see the enemy's CO ordering his men to take cover. That wouldn't do, he thought. He yelled at the men to fire at will. Running up and down the line, he ordered them to pick their targets and pour it on them. Using his binoculars, he scoped the ridge where Nixon and the others were. Then he saw Buck, Shifty and Toye making their way down. He instructed York, Perconte, and Luz to give covering fire.

Soon the three men were back behind the rocks, firing at anything that moved. Winters made his way towards Buck. "Where's Nix?" Compton described the action on the other side and the discovery of some children in some woods down below. They he relayed Nixon's message about the enemy being Americans dressed as Nazis.

Winters shook his head. He was furious. How could this happen, he wondered? Then he stopped and returned his attention to the battle at hand. He would try to make sense out of this later if that was even possible. Malarkey, Skip and Muck were dropping mortar rounds into the woods to flush out the enemy. The company leader tried to rally his men and lead a charge but Liebgott showed no mercy and mowed them down with the machine gun. Neither, the American Krauts or anyone from Easy saw a lone Lieutenant running in the opposite direction of the battle.

Back at the farm, Sarah explained to her friends that Lewis, Hank, Cliff and Dick were missing. She was still holding Gillian, who was almost catatonic. Sarah finally gave her to Ellen, who took her to the emergency craft. "I do not know what is going on, but I think we can assume that Easy Company has encountered forces from the New Order. I am going after the boys, but I want the rest of you to stay here and if the enemy comes within sight, then you must enter the transport pod. The coordinates are set for Nouveau and the craft flies automatically. You should have no trouble reaching the station." After kissing Gillian on both cheeks, she hugged Ellen and made her friend promise to see that the child reached her parents should they have to leave without her. With that, Sarah ran inside her house and changed into a camouflage shirt and pants. Placing her knife in its leather sheaf, Sarah swung the latter around her back and headed back downstairs, where Faith and Fran met her.

"You did not think we would let you go alone. Did you, said Faith? They too had changed clothes and armed themselves with stunners. Handing one too her, they left the house and decided not to follow the boys direct path because that might be too dangerous. Instead, they decided to follow the stoned wall that ran down the length of the hill. Using the wall to conceal their movements they could make their way down the small valley and into an apple orchard. They would have to be careful at that point because it was late winter and there would not be enough coverage to shield them. However, large boulders ran parallel to the orchard and that would protect them long for them to reach the tall grass leading to the grove of trees where, hopefully; the boys were, but they would have to move fast. Sarah had thought all of this through while changing clothes. She quickly described her plan to Faith and Fran, who did not stop to argue. All that mattered was the boys.

"What's going on Lew," asked Cliff? The latter was looking around the large oak tree where Cliff and Hank first hid behind after the first blast. The latter moved away from the body. Hank covered it up with a fallen oak branch and was about to move Dick again, when he heard someone behind them. "Don't any of you move." Hank looked up and realized it was one of the Aryan soldiers. He recognized the face of the man who murdered his brother. If he knew then so did Lew. "Well, well, we meet again little colonists, but you are not going to be so lucky this time," said the man. The soldier raised his weapon. All three of the boys stared at the soldier with a hatred that ran so deep that it frightened them more than the man with the rifle. Then to the great surprise of every one, including the soldier the corpse suddenly sat up. The branch dropped in his lap. Startled for just a brief moment, the soldier lowered his rifle. Seeing their opportunity, Lewis and Hank tackled the soldier. Lew wrestled the rife away and turned it on the man who had killed his father and his friend. Unfortunately, Hank slipped and the soldier caught him, put a pistol to his head, and yelled at Lewis to put the rifle down or he would shoot his friend.

"Don't do it Lew. He is going to kill us anyway. At least, you and Cliff have a fighting chance."

Lew raised the rifle. He had no idea how to fire it, but the soldier did not know that.

Both Hank and the soldier screamed simultaneously at Lew, but the boy never flinched. Instead, he started yelling back at the soldier to drop his pistol and let Hank go. Unbeknownst to the soldier and Hank, Lewis saw two men dressed differently that the Aryan. He realized they must be from the Easy Company and tried to distract the soldier long enough for the two men to move in closer without being heard. The boy continued to yell at the Aryan to drop his weapon. The screaming continued until Lewis heard a loud pop and he waited anxiously, praying it would be the soldier and not Hank that would fall to ground. Then there was another pop and finally the Aryan dropped and Hank rolled away. Lewis dropped to his knees and wept.

Back up the hill, the last vestiges of the Aryan patrol lay dead. Winters and the men went through their pockets and were disgusted to find that Nixon was right they were Americans. You mean we've been fighting American Nazis," asked Popeye?

"From the looks of it, I would say you were right." Winters scouted below in search of Nixon, when some movement on his right flank caught his eye. It was three small figures dressed in camouflage making their way to some boulders. Then to his horror, he saw soldiers come out of the rock that they had blown. Winters fired on the boulder and hoped that the sound would warn them to take cover. Using his binoculars, he was startled to learn that the two people taking cover behind the boulders were women. He watched as another woman ran into a thicket next to the trees where the children and hopefully, Winters thought, where Nixon and Guarnere were. The Germans fired on the women, who were shooting something that looked like light beams at the soldiers.

Not having time to think about what kind of weapons these women were using, Winters yelled for Skip and Malarkey to move their mortars up. Then he ordered Malarkey to set his sights on the half-opened rock. It didn't take long for the rest of Easy to make their way back into a new position. Winters, York and Toye moved up hill to see if there was any danger of an ambush. They were lucky. The enemy had not breached their initial position. It also enabled the three men to pick off a few of the enemy, until Liebgott moved his MG into position and started firing until no movement could be detected.

Guarnere bent over Hank, who was touching his head and patting his body to try to figure out if he was shot. Smiling, he said, You're OK kid. What the Sam Hill are you kids doing out here?"

"We came to see you Wild Bill, said Hank, How's they hanging?" Hank had heard the latter in a history movie. He just loved American slang even thought half the time he forgot what the words meant.

"How's they hanging? Kid you shouldn't talk like that. It's not very nice, and how the hell, I mean how the heck do you know my name?"

"Everybody knows who the men of Easy Company are," said Hank proudly. Guarnere shook his head in confusion. When he got a good look at the boy, Wild Bill thought he might cry. Hank look just like his brother Henry did when he was a boy. Poor Henry was buried somewhere in Italy. The two brothers were less than a year apart and had been really close.

Wiping his face with his sleeves so no one would knew he had been crying, Lewis ran over to Dick just as Nixon walked over to his injured friend. "Something hit his head in that first explosion," explained Lewis. Nixon carefully examined the boy and checked his breathing. His touch seemed to awaken the boy. "Dick, wake up Dick, please wake up," begged Lewis.

Dick struggled to regain consciousness, but he heard his friend calling him. In a very weak voice he asked, "Lew, is that you?" Opening his eyes, Dick stared up at the face of Lewis Nixon. Still dazed, he lifted up his hand and gently placed it on the Captain's face. The boy smiled and said, "Papa."


	13. Chapter 13

For Easy Company and those who never returned home.

Stunned by what the little boy said. Nixon was lost for words for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. "Everything is going to be fine," he reassured the boy whose dark eyes so resembled his own. Lew turned to the tall red head youngster, introduced himself, and hoped that the boy would take the cue and do the same.

Realizing that both the Captain and his friend were confused, Lewis introduced himself and his friends. "I am Lewis Winters, this is Cliff Lipton, over there talking to the Sergeant is Hank Guarnere, and your holding Dick Nixon.

If the boy had said he had a member of the royal family in his arms, Nixon could not have been more surprised. He studied the child's face, and thought he looks like me but it is impossible. I am confident I would remember having a son that was about nine or ten years of age. He ran the boys names over in his head and looked at each boy's face. Hank had Guarnere's eyes and mouth. Lewis Winters looked enough like Dick to be his brother, but Dick did not have a brother. The boy named Cliff Lipton bore a striking resemblance to Carwood, but he did not have any sons that age. Even if these boys were their biological relatives, how would they end up here at this particular moment? Hearing a rustling in the grass, Nixon shielded the boy with his body and raised his pistol. Guarnere also heard it. Pushing the boys down, Wild Bill crouched behind a tree and tried to see who it was. From the tall grass came the soft sound of a mourning dove. Hank, Lewis Cliff sat up and all three boys returned the call.

"It's OK," said Lewis. "It's Dick's aunt. "Her signal is a mourning dove." Sarah crawled through the grass, and made her way over to the boys. Relieved to see that her nephew's best friends were unharmed, the woman started looking for Dick. The panic look on her face melted to one of immediate concern when she saw he was lying still in Nixon's arms. Shoving him out of the way, the aunt immediately began examining the boy.

Brushing the dirt off of his shirt, Nixon was about to say something about manners. Then he watched at how gentle the aunt was in handling the boy while she checked or broken bones and internal injuries. Even in his semi-conscious Dick responded when his reflections were tested. Nixon breathed a sigh of relief which drew a curious look from the doctor.

"Oh, my little explorer, what has happened to you," she whispered to Dick?

"Aunt Faith?"

"Yes, little man. I am here. Where does it hurt the most?" Dick pointed to his head. She felt the large lump that had formed and saw the blood that matted his thick black hair. "How many fingers am I holding up?" When Dick said twenty, he confirmed what Sarah already suspected. Her nephew had a concussion. The wound was deep and would require stitches. "Do you feel pain anywhere else?" The boy did not answer.

"Dick, try and stay awake now. It is very important that you do so. Tell me if it hurts when I touch you." The boy shook his head no, but it hurt to do that. He felt confused. Where was Papa, Dick knew he saw him. Now Aunt Faith started to talk to him again but her voice sounded very far away. She told him he had a concussion, and he needed to stay awake.

"Where's Papa," he finally said. "He was just here." The boy turned and looked around until he found Nixon. "There he is. See Aunt, it's papa."

Nixon waited to see her reaction, and was moved when he realized that the woman was trying hard not to cry. Tears clouded her ebony colored eyes, giving them a brilliant luster. She is Japanese, he thought. Looking back at Dick, he realized that his eyes were just slightly oriental in shape. He felt sorry for her and Dick. Kneeling down on the other side of the boy, he said, "I believe your nephew confused me with his father."

The woman looked at Lew and eyed him carefully. "You bear a strong resemblance to his father," she said. "I am Dr. Faith Kasaka, the boy's aunt. "You must be Captain Nixon."

"How do you know my name," Nixon asked? The captain struggled to breathe. She is so lovely, he thought, even her name is beautiful. Never one to stumble over his words, he could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth. "You look too young to be a physician."

"I assure you I am a very competent doctor," she said curtly. "We begin training very early now." Faith saw his confusion, but there was no time to explain. "When you believe it is safe, I would like to move my nephew as soon as possible."

"Of course, forgive me if I offended you." Nixon tried to act very gallant, but this lady doctor was the type of woman who kept a man on his toes.

"You did not," she said crisply. Faith began looking in her medical bag for some sterile water and a bandage for Dick's head wound. "Are any of you boys hurt?"

"No m'am," said Lewis. "Dr. K. I am so sorry. It is all my fault. Dick would never have come if had not been for me."

"Aww, Dick, you know it was my idea," said Hank. "The only reason you came along was because I am stubborn and headed out on my own."

"But I should have stopped you," said Lewis.

"Oh, Lew, we all tried to stop him. You know we can't talk Guarnere out of anything once he's made his mind up," said Cliff.

"Stop arguing the three of ya," said Wild Bill. He tried to get an idea where the firing was coming from, but he could not tell where it was concentrated. "I can't tell what the hell is going on." Seeing the frozen look on Dr. K's face, he apologized, "Begging your pardon m'am." Guarnere touched the tip of helmet as a gesture of respect.

"Captain Nixon, strange thing about those two Krauts. They both have the same last name. That older man is Fritz Moeller and the psycho is Hans Moeller. They look enough a like to be father and son. "Kinda of sick if you ask me. Listen, I am going to scout up ahead." Then he looked Hank square in the eye, "I want youse to keep your heads down and stay here. If I see any of you boys move so much as a toe from this spot, I will give you such a wallop that your ears will ring like church bells for a month." The boys stood with their mouths open. No one had ever talked like that to them before.

The boys watched as Wild Bill moved from tree to tree before getting down on his belly and crawling through the tall grass. Nixon took the safety off of the German rifle that Lewis took off the German Lieutenant, and showed him out to shoot and warned him about the recoil. Then he moved up close to cover Bill. He looked back ever so often to make sure they were all right. He overheard Hank ask Lewis what were church bells. Nixon never heard Lewis's remark. Wild Bill was back. "Sir you ain't never going to believe what's going on up there." Guarnere was breathing hard.

Nixon thought about the recent events and said, "I don't know Bill, try me."

"Well there are two ladies hiding behind a rock firing what looks like light beams up at these Germans. When one of those beams hits a man, he drops like a rock. I can't tell if they are dead or not, but they sure as hell ain't moving. Pardon my French m'am. It looks like Major Winters, Lip and Tab are trying to make their way down to where the women are to give them some back up. Joe Liebgott is shooting at anything that so much looks like a Kraut, and that Sergeant York keeps yelling at them to surrender. So far, the bastards are refusing. Beg your pardon again m'am. When they fire back, he just picks another man off. He took out five of them in the short amount of time I was there." Taking a sip of water from his canteen, Guarnere asked, "What do you want to do, sir?"

"Let's sit tight. We can't leave them," nodding to the children and the Doctor Kasaka, "without knowing if any of the enemy is between us and Easy. However, we can establish a defense here." Nixon studied the area around them and saw a slight dip in the land that would give them some cover in case an enemy straggler approached.

While Guarnere moved the boys into position, Nixon bent down and picked up Dick and motioned for the good doctor to follow. Meanwhile, Winters, Lipton and Talbert had finally made their way around the enemy's line and picked off ten Krauts, some who were injured when Easy blew up the fake rock. Despite their injuries, the enemy continued to fire back at Easy Company while some of the Nazis continued to direct their fire at the two women. The light beams or whatever the hell those things were stunned the enemy for a while, but eventually they recovered although somewhat still dazed. This enabled Toye, York and Hoobler to pick off some of the Krauts. Going around the enemy, Winters and his team reached the stonewall, and used it for cover just as the women originally did.

Waiting for Malarkey and Muck to set their sights on the bulk of the Nazi contingency, Winters signaled for Tab and Lip to stand fast. Within moments, the mortars dropped with the precision of a surgeon. Winters squeezed through an opening in the wall and was followed by Tab and Lip. By the time any of the surviving Nazis regained their composure, the three men were in position behind the boulders beside the ladies. Winters touched his helmet as a gesture of respect then began firing back at the remaining soldiers who survived the first mortar rounds. Despite Liebgott's machine gun, Malarkey's magic touch with artillery, and the excellent shooting of the remaining members of Easy Company, it was evident that surrender was not in the enemy's vocabulary. Major Winters crawled over to Sarah and Fran. "Are you ladies all right?" When they nodded, he moved back over into position and fired back at a Kraut just as he was about to toss a potato masher. The man staggered for a bit and then the potato masher went off in his hand, blowing his body apart. Sarah placed her forehead on the cold stone and Fran rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"It's gotten really quiet up there," said Guarnere, "I'm going to check it out." Nixon nodded and he moved up with Bill to give covering fire if necessary. Looking through the grass, Wild Bill smiled. The men of Easy Company were making their way down the hill. He stood up and raised his rifle. Heffron and Toye practically ran down the hill. "Good to see you fellows. You ain't never going to believe what the names of these kids are."

"Kids!" What are you talking about, Bill," said Toye? The latter nodded over to his right. Babe and Joe turned to see three boys, an Asian woman, and Captain Nixon carrying another boy with a large bandage on his head. Doc Roe saw them making their way over to Bill, Malark and Toye.

"Is there anything I can do Captain?"

"Private Eugene Roe of Louisiana, may I present Dr. Faith Kasaka of, I am sorry I don't have that bit of information handy."

"Avalon," she said.

"Of course you are," said Nixon, "and I am from Camelot."

Faith ignored Nixon's feeble attempt at humor. "Thank you Private Roe, my nephew has a concussion, and I dressed his wound. However, I will need your help later on perhaps.

Roe was confused, but southern manners never failed him, "Yes, m'am, I will be happy to assist you in anyway I can." Seeing Heffron's hand was bleeding, he excused himself.

"Hey, Babe let me take a look at that hand."

"What are you talking about Gene?" Then he saw the blood dripping from his hand. "Geez, how did that happen?"

"Christ, the kid's bleeding and he don't' even know how it happened. Pardon me again m'am," said Wild Bill as Faith walked by. The latter shook her head.

Lewis ran as hard as he could to where his aunt was. He saw the Major take off his helmet and he felt like someone hit him in the stomach. Major Winters looked so much like his Father, it hurt. He was talking to his aunt and she pointed over to the woods. When she him her face lit up. The Major turned to and stared at him. It was almost as if he recognized Lewis. Then to the latter's horror, he saw an Aryan soldier aiming his rifle at the Major, Lewis yelled out, but Hank's aunt was in the way and he was trying to push her down and shoot back. Everything went into slow motion it seemed. His aunt reached behind her back, pulled the knife from its sheath and sent it flying straight into the Aryan's chest. Stunned, he still tried to lift his rifle back up. Then he dropped to his knees and fell to the side. Five arrows were sticking out of his back. Lewis realized the scouts were back, but the men of Easy Company did not know who they were.

Realizing a disaster might unfold before them, Fran jumped up and yelled that it was OK. "Our scouts have returned" By this time, Babe, Roe, Guarnere, Toye, Nixon, the boys as well as Dr. K were at the boulders. The jaw of every man in Easy Company fell to the ground. Leaping over the walls were about a hundred Indians. Guarnere shook his head. "Jesus Christ, I wish somebody would tell me what the hell is going on here."

Fran turned to Wild Bill and told him to watch his mouth. "There are children present."

Guarnere's spirits sunk a bit. "I just can't win today, beg your pardon m'am."

When Fran saw Hank, she yelled, "William Henry Guarnere…" Hank never learned what was going to follow. His aunt began hugging and kissing him."

The boy squirmed out of his aunts arms and started wiping his face as if he was removing her kisses. "Aw, gee Aunt Fran, not in front of the fellows." She put her hands on her hips, then reached over and popped his fanny. Before the startled boy could cry out Fran began hugging him again.

"Hey kid, don't knock it. When you get to be my age, you appreciate being kissed by a beautiful woman like your aunt," said Guarnere. This brought whistles and cat calls from Babe and Toye.

"Knock it off guys. I'm just trying to give the boy some helpful advice."

Toye took Bill over to the side, "Did I hear that lady right? She said that boy's name is William Henry Guarnere."

"Yeah, and the name of the red headed kid is Lewis Winters. That one over there, pointing to Cliff is a Lipton and the kid Nixon is carrying has his last name. And get this, his first name is Dick."

"What the hell," said Toye?

"I don't know Joe. I beginning to think I don't know nothing about nothing no more."

Lipton overheard Guarnere and searched for the boy named Cliff and it seemed he was doing the same. No sooner had Lip figured out which one was Cliff Lipton than the latter ran up and jumped in his arms. Lost for words, Lip just hugged the shaking boy who finally allowed himself to feel the fear that he experienced back in the grove.

Faith rubbed Sarah's back. She was still in the kneeling position and she was breathing hard. Trying to rise, her knees almost buckled. Winters bent down to help her up. She nodded to indicate that she was fine and then to everyone's surprise, except those there who knew her, watched as she made her way over to the dead Kraut. He is so young, thought Sarah. She closed his now lifeless eyes. Pulling the knife from his chest, she wiped his blood off on the grass. To Winters's as well as the other men's horror she lifted up her ponytail and with one swift movement of the knife, she cut through her thick locks. Holding onto the ponytail, she stood up just as two of the natives ran up to her.

Lewis burst into tears. "It is all my fault, now Aunt Sarah can never go home to Nouveau." Fran grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen to me. She was never going back. Last night she told me that she was staying here with you and your sister. This is not your fault. Evil took the hearts of these men." She pointed to where the Aryan soldiers lay dead. "Only through death could their souls be released."

Winters looked at the boy, and it broke his heart to see him so upset. He was confused at about a lot of things, but he understood that the boy believed that his being here was somehow responsible for that German's death. "Son, it will be all right. You realize she saved my life." Winters put his arm around the boy and much to his surprise; the boy wrapped his arms around his waist and cried even harder. Winters ran his fingers through the youngster's hair and tried to reassure him everything would be fine. Finally Lewis composed himself and apologized for his outburst. Winters smiled and told him it was ok. He wanted to ask the boy what his name was when he heard the native talking to the boy's aunt.

"Anyone know what language he is speaking?" Winters looked around even though he was quite sure no one from Easy did.

"I do," said Lewis." It's Tsalagi or Cherokee to us." Winters knelt down and listened as the men spoke and the boy translated.

One of the natives was obviously a very important man among his people. He was older and they all moved to let him pass through. He greeted Sarah.

"Nokisi nv-wa-do-hi-ya-dv"d." They clasped hands.

"Peace Meadowlark. That's what he calls my aunt," said Lewis.

Wiping the tears from her face, Sarah replied, "A-le nu gv-do-di ni-hi."

"And also with you."

Then a tall, well-formed man came towards Sarah and said, "Adahy na-le-he le-gu-nu he-go-wa-ka-ta do- du-yu-go-dv a-yo-s-di tsi-i-hu."

"That's Adahy," said Lewis. He says he is sad to see seeker of truth kill.

"V, gaest-ost yuh-wa da-nv-ta."

"She says she is sorry."

Adahy helped Sarah up, and they began talking quietly. Lewis told Winters that he could not hear what they were saying. Here comes Running Wolf. He is their medicine man.

The older native was not as tall as the one Lewis called Adahy, but he impressed Winters with his dignity. He passed Fran and nodded. "Wa-ni o-si-yo do-hi-tsu?"

"Hello Fran. How are you?"

« O-si-gwu ni-na? »

"I'm fine and you."

Seeing Faith, he asked the same question, "Gu-le di-s-g-hni-hi Os-si-yo."

"Hello Mourning Dove."

By now, the entire company formed a semi-circle around Winters. Shifty and Tab sat on the boulders, took their helmets off and drank from their canteens.

The older man approached Winters. He nodded to Lewis.

"To-Tsu-hwa os-si-yo."

He calls me redbird, explained Lewis, "because of my hair." He felt his face burning. Composing himself, the boy decided to do the introductions." Major Winters, this is Running Wolf." Turning to his native friend, Lewis introduced Running Wolf to Major Winters. "Wa-ya a-di-si, hi-a, Major Winters."

"Os-si-yo, u-la-gu gi-ga-ge gi-tlu," said Wayadisi. He was a handsome man by any standards. His eyes sparkled with a rare mixture of wisdom and humor. Winters guessed Wayadisi was in his early forties.

"He says, hello, leader with red hair," said Lewis.

Major Winters hesitated, but finally said "Ossiyo Wayadisi." This obviously pleased Running Wolf. He grinned and extended his hand. Winters accepted the gesture and the two men with grips like iron stood there shaking hands. Releasing Winters's hand, the Medicine Man drew Lewis closed and they talked for awhile.

"Wayadisi would like to talk to your men as well as his if that is all right, Major."

"Do you know what he wants to say," asked Winters?

"No, sir, but it is important to him."

"All right, that's fine."

Wayadisi motioned for his men to move in and much to everyone's surprise the natives came from every direction, behind the top of the hill, through the grove of trees.

Waiting for everyone to move closer, including Sarah who stood by Lewis. Wayadisi patted her shoulder and she took his hand and held it for awhile. Their exchange told Winters that the two had a deep friendship.

Wayadisi held up his hand to silence the people around him. Then in a clear rich voice he began to talk. "Tsu-na-li, tso-s-da-da-a-nv-ti." He paused and waited for Lewis to translate. "Friends, we are brothers."

"Usti ga-lv-quo-do-di Galuhlo na-s-gi-ha-i this osda sunalei."

"I praise God for this good morning."

"A-tsv-ya-I wa-nv-hi ni-hi u-le-nu a-ya u-hna-lv-hi da-na-da-s-ka-gi. Hiya Ga-si-yj. U-yo-i a-liyi-li-sv. »

"He delivered you and me from the mad dog enemy."

« Ko-hi-i-fa ni-hi u-le-nu a-ya aya-wis-gi. «

"Today, you and I are warriors."

"O-gi-na-li-go-hi a-la-s-di wa-s-ta-yv i-tsu-la tso-s-da-da-a-nv-tli."

"We fought hard as brothers."

« Su-n-le ni-hi-u-le-nu a-ya wi-li a-da-le-ni-ha ka-na-lu-s-ga a ye-li-u-s-ta e-lo-hi. »

"Tomorrow you and I will begin to build a peaceful world."

"Ni-hi u-le-nu a-ya wi-li long e-na, tsa-ya ga-si-yu u-ha a-li-he-li-s-di, u-wo-du-hi di-ni-yo-tli u-le-nu ga-tlv-s-ka do-hi o-we-nv-sv."

"You and I will long lives, marry good women have happy, beautiful children and make loving homes."

"Gv-ge-yu-hi o-gi-na-li."

"I love you my friends."

"A-s-qua-ni-go-to-di ha-wi-(na)di-tlv nv-wa-do-hi-ya-da i-go-hi-dv."

"Keep peace in your hearts forever."

Then the tall young native rose and he began to speak. "Adahy da-qua-dov. di-da-nv-wi-s-gi a-ua-tse-li a-da-nv-to. Do-da-ga-ghv-i."

Lewis' voice was getting tired and dry. Major Winters handed him his canteen. The boy took a sip then finished the translation. "My name is one who lives in the woods. Medicine Man speaks my mind or heart. Until we see each other again. That's how they say goodbye, sir."

However, the man obviously was not finished. It seemed to those watching he was struggling to find the words. Then in a halting manner, Adahy spoke in English. "Let us remove the weapons from our hands, the hate from our hearts and let us always live in peace." Everyone nodded. The men of Easy could tell by looking at Adahy and the men around him that they understood the cost war took from a man's soul.

Major Winters, walked over to Lipton and told him to have the company present arms. Lipton put Cliff down and with a click of his boots, he boomed, "Easy Company, Ten hut." The men immediately jumped into place and stood at attention. "Present arms." With precision they had not practice since Taccoa, the men of Easy Company stood proud like the warrior soldiers they were. Adhay nodded. He motioned to his men and they too stood and faced Easy with the same pride. Then Major Winters shook Adhay hand and went up to each of the natives and did the same. Captain Nixon followed suit as did the rest of the officers.

When Running Wolf shook hands with Winters, he pulled an envelope from his pouch and handed it to the Major. Then just as quickly as they appeared, the natives retreated into the cave from which Easy had left so early this morning.

Lewis was tired. His emotions were running the gamut. His aunt seeing how distraught the boy was took him in her arms and he began to sob. "It is all right," she said.

"But you can't go back to Nouveau now. I know the law. You will never be able to see Nana and Grandfather again."

"Don't be silly. They can visit us anytime. Now try and pull yourself together. We have to take care of our guests, and I will need your help." The boy nodded and took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped his face and blew his nose. Sarah gave him one more hug of reassurance and he finally nodded his head to indicate that he was fine.

Sarah turned to Major Winters. "My name is Sarah Daniels. I invite you and your men to come with us and let us open our homes to you. It is our way of expressing our appreciation." Seeing Hank and Cliff, she asked them, "Do you boys think you can run ahead and tell the community that our guests are finally here."

Hank looked at Fran. She shook her head, "Go on but don't dawdle. After you deliver the message, you had better head straight for the shower. You smell like you rolled in something that died."

The boys looked at each other and then at Guarnere, who let out a hoot. "Mum's the word kids. Do like your aunt says Hank and make tracks." Fran glared at Wild Bill who just started staring up at the sky and pretended as if nothing happened and started to whistle. Cliff and Hank took off down the hill. Lewis decided to wait and walk with his aunt.

Eugene Roe had been busy making a makeshift stretcher, which he and Nixon used to carry Dick. Fran took over for Nixon. The latter watched as the two headed for the stonewall. Faith walked beside Dick, holding his hand. Nixon watched them cross over the wall and disappeared from sight.

"Major Winters, your men must not touch the bodies of the soldiers," warned Sarah. "They often booby trap their clothing. A burial team will dispose of them. However, I am sure you will want to retrieve your personal items. My nephew and I will walk on ahead. There is a road adjacent to the stonewall. It is much easier than trying to hike through the fields. Oh, I know you must have a lot of questions, and I assure you that we will answer all of them in good time. I do not know how I can ever thank you for our lives. It is a strange thing to have to say is it not?

"Yes, m'am, I imagine it is." Winters watched as the two left holding hands. In a year or two, the boy would be taller than his aunt would. She is a brave woman he thought, and lovely too even in camouflage. He told Compton what Sarah had said about the bodies being booby-trapped.

"Listen up," yelled Buck. "No one is to take any souvenirs off of the bodies. Word has it they could be booby-trapped. Grab your gear and get ready to move out."

Frank Perconte spoke what was on a lot of the men's minds, "Who the hell wants anything that belonged to an goddamned American Nazi. I swear the idea just makes me want to spit on them."

"Damn straight Perco," said Bull as he spat in the direction of the dead soldiers.

"Geez Bull, these bastards are hardly worth the effort," said Luz. He slung his bazooka over his shoulder and started making his way to the wall.

"What is it Dick?" Nixon had been staring off in the distance to see if he could spot Faith. They were walking up hill now.

"It is from Colonel Adams of the 82nd Airborne. It doesn't make much sense. He informs me that thanks to our locating and destroying the enemy's last remaining portal; his men will be able to secure all the territory between here and the Ohio Valley. He congratulates us on our success, and hope we will enjoy our R&R before completing the mission."

"What's the problem Leader with Red Hair? I hope you are not under the impression that everything is going to start making sense." Nix couldn't help but smirk when he said it. He was beyond trying to think logically.

Dick just stared and Lew. "No, it is just that I thought this was the mission. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, the two friends headed over to the wall. "And just what the hell is a portal?"

"Damned if I know, but I have a feeling those women know." Dick could see Lewis and Miss Daniels making their way up the hill. "I believe you are right, Nix."

Compton walked up to Winters and Nixon. "We are ready to move out, Dick," he said. "The boys want to know if they can march in so they can impress the ladies." Buck saluted when finishing the request.

"I believe that is appropriate Lieutenant, carry on." Winters returned the salute.

"Thank you, sir." Buck turned his attention to Easy and ordered them to fall in and before too long; Easy Company was marching down the road and heading for the farming community and wondering if there were any more women living up there.

The march brought back a lot of memories for the men. Soon First Sergeant Talbert began a familiar cadence and the boys followed suit.

We fall upon the risers  
We fall upon the grass  
We never land upon our feet we always hit our ass!  
Tidee Didee Christ almighty who the hell are we?  
Zim-Zam goddamn we're airborne infantry!

Major Winters and Captain Nixon were at the front leading the men up to the first farmhouse. It was larger than most farmhouses that some of the boys had seen. Up ahead Winters saw what looked like the welcoming committee. It was mostly women and children. The latter waved at the men. There were about six men who ranged in age from forty to sixty. Dogs barked at them until their masters or in some cases, mistresses took hold of their collars. From the group of women emerged a short man with a mass of white hair.

Winters turned to Nixon. "I think I am going crazy Nix, but doesn't that man look like Albert Einstein?

Nixon looked at the little man then to Winters. "Dick you are not crazy because that is Albert Einstein?"

Popular cadence among airborne infantry.

In some instances, my laptop would not accept quotation remarks around some of the Cherokee words and replaced them with arrows. I have no clue why other than it did have problems with the language.

My sincere apologies if my pitiful use of the Cherokee language offends anyone who actually is fluent in this language. I have the utmost respect for the Cherokee. Some of the phrases are more accurate than others. Tsalagi is a complex language that often combines words to create another one. There are a number of websites with Cherokee translations.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to those who diligently comment on story. I would love to have more, but I do appreciate those who have. I do not own the rights to BOB. This is just my way of trying to have a happy ending in a world where there are so few.

Winters turned to Nixon. "I think I am going crazy Nix, but does that man look like Albert Einstein?

Nixon looked at the little man then to Winters. "Dick you are not crazy because that is Albert Einstein?"

"So you are seeing exactly what I am seeing?"

"Yeah, Dick, I do." Nixon shook his head. All the children waved as the soldiers came by. The women just smiled and nodded.

Winters and Nixon stood along the side as the men marched by. They heard Malarkey complain, "I thought the women would be all over us like they were in Holland. They just stand there smiling." Suddenly, a red headed boy ran up and jumped up in his arms, and said hey Malark. The latter smiled and said, "How do you know my name kid." The little boy didn't answer. Instead he just hugged Malarkey's neck.

"Maybe Einstein can tell us what the hell is going on around here, seeing how some people are immune to my charming methods of obtaining information." Nixon directed the last remark to Faith, who was kneeling over Dick. Two men came up and lifted the stretcher. She turned her head to let him know that she heard his comments, and then smirked. This annoyed Nixon even more. As he watched her walk away and head up the hill, "I don't know what to tell you anymore Dick. We are walking into the great unknown."

"Gee and I thought it was just me who felt that way," said Winters. Taking off his helmet, he searched all around to see if Sarah and Lewis were around, but he could not find them. "Have you noticed that the women are wearing the same outfit only in different colors?"

"Since when did you notice what women wore," laughed Nixon, "but you are right. It's what women in India wear. The top is a kurta, and the pants are what they call churidars. They look very pretty if you ask me." He tried to imagine what Faith looked like in one of these costumes, and thought about the color he would like to see her wear. "Red."

"What," asked Winters? "What is red; and how do you know so much about the women's fashions in India?" The expression on Nixon's face was a mixture of guilt and innocence.

Winters smiled and shook his head. "Never mind, let's move up and see if Dr. Einstein has any answers to our many questions. At the very least, maybe he can explain who those American Nazis were. What was the name of the organization found on the ID of those dead men in the grove?"

"You know Guarnere and I are lucky those two weren't booby-trapped, but to answer your question it was Aryans of the New Order," said Nix.

"The Aryan race," said Compton. Sounds like something out of Hitler's playbook."

"Playbook," scoffed Nixon.

Compton ignored the snub. "Hey, I may not be a Yale graduate, but at UCLA they made us read Mein Kampf. You know this whole goddamn war could have been avoided if anyone ever bothered to read it. Hitler's one desire was for Germany to dominate the world. God if he lived in America, he never would have been able to find a publisher, and even if he had they would probably wrapped the little bastard in a straightjacket and dropped him on the doorstop of the nearest mental hospital. Are you guys listening to me?"

"Actually, I am Buck, "but I am more concern about finding out where we are and what the hell is going on," said Winters. "Good afternoon, sir. I am Major Richard Winters, this is Captain Lewis Nixon and…"

Before he could finish, the Einstein look alike said, "Yes, I know and he is First Lieutenant Buck Compton. We have been expecting you. I am Albert Einstein, but my friends call me Albie. He tried to shake hands with Winters, who just stared at him. Nervously, Albie continued, "I realize that you have many questions, but I first may I thank you for rescuing four members of our community from a certain death as well as destroying the enemy's portal. Our scouts, not the natives that you met of course, searched that area many times and never noticed the unusual looking tree, which is understandable, considering they have seen very few trees in their lifetime. Noticing the pensive look on the faces of the three officers," who all thought the man was nuts, he shook his head and remonstrated himself. "You must forgive me gentlemen; I can appreciate the confusion that you must be experiencing at this moment. However, I think that maybe you and your men would like to enjoy our facilities where you can have proper bathes, a warm meal and some rest before I dive into any detailed explanations."

"NO!" The men of Easy Company, including its officers froze as they witnessed a rare event. Major Dick Winters loosing his temper. Nixon and Compton stared at their friend and CO. He rarely raised his voice. "I have had it up to here with strange orders, soldiers who died in combat coming back to life; walking through a cave in France and winding up back home in Lancaster County. I demand some answers, sir."

"Dick calm down. I'm the one who loses his temper remember." Nixon put his arm on friends arm, but he shrugged it off.

It looked like he was going to tear the information out of Albie, when a young girl with curly red hair ran up to them. "Papa, Papa, I knew you would come back to me. I knew you wouldn't leave me." She ran up to Winters and pulled on his pant legs. He looked down on the child whose tearful blue eyes reminded him of his sister's. Kneeling down he put his arm around the child. "Oh Papa, I missed you so. Did you miss me?" Stunned, Winters could not find the words, but he let the child hug him. "You need a bath Papa, You smell bad." By this time, Nixon saw Lewis dragging his aunt by the hand.

"Oh, Gilly," said Sarah as she too knelt by the child who clung to Winters for dear life.

Winters noticed Sarah had changed clothes, and was wearing an outfit like the others. It was made of wool and was the color of a robin's egg. She looked very pretty despite the fact that she was trying hard not to cry. On the other hand, Lewis seemed frustrated with both his aunt and his sister.

"It's not Papa, Gilly. He looks like him, but he is not Papa," he said. "This is Major Richard Winters. Our father's name was Matthew. You have to remember sissy." The little girl just shook her head.

"Perhaps," suggested Albie, "It would be best Sarah if showed Major Winters to his room as well as Captain Nixon. I think everyone is overwrought. Lieutenant Compton, you and Lieutenant Lipton will be staying at my house. The rest of your men will be living in a facility that we modified on their behalf." He pointed to the barn. Seeing the looks on the non-coms' faces, he added, "Don't worry, we have installed every amenity for your comfort, except for alcohol. We think it is best if none if you imbibe this form of refreshment for at least awhile anyway."

Winters gently picked up the child and a dazed Nixon followed. Lewis eagerly showed them the way. Sarah walked besides Winter occasionally rubbing the little girl's back and assuring her that everything will be all right.

Once inside, Ellen Mendenhall came up, put her arms around Gilly's waist, and tried to take her from Winters. She immediately began screaming, "No, I want Papa to put me down for my nap. You will want you Papa?" Winters nodded.

Lewis decided to stay outside. He felt somewhat responsible for his sister's current state of mind. I should never have made her promise not to tell, he thought.

"Her room is up this way," said Sarah, who was already up the stairs and opening the door to the little girl's room. Winters followed her up and placed the child on the bed. Sarah untied the child's shoes and lifted up the covers so Winters could lay her back in the bed. Sarah tucked her in so he decided to leave but the little girl stopped him, "Aren't you going to kiss me, papa?" Trying to hold onto what little bit of sanity he thought he had left, Winters bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Satisfied, Gilly closed her eyes. Sarah motioned for Winters to follow her.

"I am so sorry about this," she said, "but you do bear a strong resemblance to their father, who was killed a year ago along with their mother. She has a hard time accepting the death of her parents."

For some reason, this actually made sense to Winters. Following Sarah down the hall, he watched as she opened another bedroom door. "This is your room. We have installed a bathroom near yours and Captain Nixon's rooms. After you shower and perhaps rest a bit, I will explain as best I can what has and is happening. Albie wanted to wait, but you have a right to know what is going on. I can assure you though, that you and your men are perfectly safe and will come to no harm in this community. Easy Company is greatly respected by everyone here."

"Including you," asked Winters as a bit of redness appeared on his cheeks. He usually had a hard time talking to women, but there was something about this soft-spoken woman with dark hair and green eyes that struck a cord deep inside.

"Including me," she replied softly. Embarrassed, she changed the subject by letting the men know where could find plenty of towels, soap, razors, and other toiletries. "I am sure my nephew; Lewis will probably be prostrate at your door if you need anything. He will be glad to get it for you, and speaking of which, here he is." Lewis flew up the steps. His aunt admonished him, "What have I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry, Aunt Sarah. Major Winters, I think you better come quick! Your men are not very happy, and everyone is really scared," said Lewis.

"What on earth could have happened," asked Sarah? She looked at Winters and Nixon, who put their helmets back on and followed Lewis downstairs and out the door.

Sarah went downstairs and looked for Ellen, who was in the kitchen. "Can you stay with Gillian in case she wakes up?"

"Of course, darling and I am so sorry that she slipped out and saw Major Winters before you had a chance to explain things to her." Ellen followed Sarah through the house

"It is all right. At least, I hope it will be, but for now I have to go see what has the men of Easy Company so riled up."

"You be careful, my dear." Ellen looked on. It appeared the men of Easy were angry with Albie. What ever could be the matter, she wondered.

Winters and Nixon made their way through the throng of people. In fact, the minute they approached, the crowd immediately parted.

"Hey, Dick, maybe I should start calling you Moses," joked Nixon. However, he could tell that the mood of the men had grown ugly since they left. Einstein was trying to appease them, but obviously having little success.

Holding up his arms, "Gentlemen, I know you must have a number of questions," said Albie.

"You got that straight professor," said Guarnere. This led to a chorus of 'hell yeah,' mixed in with some 'damn straight,' and a couple of 'sure enough.' Major Winter's presence soon made the boys ease off, as they realized from the look on his face that he was not pleased with their behavior.

It seemed the "professor" sensed this too and continued with his comments. "However, as I stated before all of us here are thankful to you for rescuing our young adventurers as well as their guardians, and our community as a whole. There are no words to describe our heartfelt gratitude to you, but we invite you now to sojourn with us for a while. Originally, we intended to convert this barn into a barracks, but I think you will soon agree with me that these accommodations are more like a dormitory. There are individual showers, sleeping facilities for what I believe you call enlisted men. Your Lieutenants will reside with me, while, Major Nixon and Captain Lewis will stay with Miss Daniels and Miss Mendenhall and the Winters children."

Winters and Nixon looked at each other as if to say is there something you are not telling me as did Compton and Lipton. "I'm sorry Dr. Einstein," said Winters, "but I believe you can understand that my men as well as myself deserve some sort of answers to whatever it is that has been going on since yesterday."

"Yeah," said Guarnere. "How come everyone here knows are names, but we've never met them before?"

"I apologize for not being completely forthright, but I assure you there is an explanation for everything you have experienced. We just thought it best if you were able to rest that it will make things easier to understand. As for my knowing your names, the heroic accomplishments of Easy Company are well known to all of us." The men looked around and saw that the women were nodding their heads in affirmation, as were the children. Some of who now hid behind the women. "We needed the very best, and you have more than lived up to your well-deserved reputation as being very brave in combat. I hope that you will trust me when I tell you that all of your questions will be answered, but please let us extend our hospitality to all of you. Please come this way. Sarah, would you be so good as to join us?" She smiled then came and stood beside Albie.

Einstein and Sarah led the way to the barn, as did the women and the children. He opened the doors. "See we have made every effort to provide you with hot showers, comfortable beds and before too long a good, hot, home cook meal. So please come in and you will see that our intentions our honorable and that you will be well cared for while you are here."

Some of the men tried to catch the eyes of the women and were greeted with beautiful smiles. Major Winters looked in the barracks as did Nixon. They agreed that the living arrangements were more than they could expect in Belgium or France. However, the ever cautious Winters held up his hand and nodded to Talbert. "Take three men around the back of the barn and check the surrounding buildings. Nothing rough, just look for anything out of place and meet me back here. Nixon and I are going to inspect and secure this building."

"Yes, Sir. Shifty, Bull, Luz on me." The three men disappeared around the side of the barn.

"Ah, you still do not trust us. I guess that is to be expected," said Albie. "Feel free to examine anything you like. We have nothing to hide. All we want to do is share what we have and care for your needs as best we can. Dr. K. will assist your medic in examining the men while you "inspect" the barracks. Tomorrow I will have Dr. Iverson, our dentist examine the men's teeth as well. So, come let us give you a tour of the facilities." Albie ushered Winters and Nixon in as well as Sarah.

Nixon turned to watch Faith or Dr. K and Doc Roe line the men up for a quick examination. She was taking their medical history and current complaints while Doc Roe made notes.

Taking off their helmets, the first thing the two officers noticed was how clean everything looked and smelled. They examined each cubicle as Albie and Sarah followed behind always smiling. Winters opened a small wardrobe. It had toiletries, a full length mirror as well as an extra blanket and a pillow.

"Feel free to ask any questions," said Sarah. Winters guessed the woman who barely came up to his shoulders was in her early twenties, but she displayed a great deal of poise and confidence for someone her age.

Nixon ever playful said, "All right, where exactly are we?" He was surprised as Winters was when she answered.

"You are in a farming community in Lancaster County."

"Right, of course it is." said Nixon, shaking his head in disbelief.

Winters studied at the young woman who stood there calmly smiling. He liked her dark green eyes and even though the uneven ends of her shorn hair made her appearance look slightly askance, he still thought her very pretty. "What part of Lancaster County?"

"I believe you know it as Amish country," she said.

"So you are saying that we walked all the way from Belgium to Pennsylvania in one day without so much as boarding a ship or crossing an ocean," said Nixon.

"No, I never said that," she said.

"No, you didn't, but you implied that we are in Pennsylvania," said Winters, who was getting rather frustrated, but not so much that he did not notice the flowers in each of the cubicles. I wonder what Guarnere will say to the feminine decorations, he thought.

"I believe I said that you are in Lancaster County and nothing more."

Nixon blew his top. "Look lady, stop playing games. Are we or are we not in the state of Pennsylvania which is in the United States of America."

Both Albie and Sarah were so taken aback by the angry tone in Lewis's voice that he immediately felt guilty, threw his hands up in frustration and turned to Winters for help.

The latter stepped towards the frighten civilians as he thought of them. "I know Captain Nixon is truly sorry for loosing his temper, as I am for earlier display of pique, but we have been under a considerable strain for almost three years and in the past day and a half, we have seen some fantastic things that we know are impossible, but yet they happened. Therefore, if I or anyone else from Easy Company behaves in a manner that is not becoming a gentleman, I hope you will understand that although we are combat veterans, this state of confusion and suspense does not help the mental state of my men or Captain Nixon and myself."

Sarah and Albie excused themselves and were still what looked like a heated discussion when First Sergeant Talbert opened the barn door and reported that the premises were secure, and there was no sign of any weapons or enemy for that matter. Winters dismissed him and told him to join the others.

After waiting for Talbert to leave, Sarah stepped towards Winters, who normally would become very nervous in such a close proximity to a pretty, young woman. Instead, he calmly waited for what he hoped was at least a partial explanation for the events that he witnessed yesterday and today.

"You are right, but I am afraid that you might find the truth unbelievable."

Dr. Einstein rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands. Nixon laughed, grabbed a chair, turned it around, sat down and propped his head on his arms as if to say I'm all ears, lady.

"Try me," said Winter said calmly.

Reverting her eyes from Winters face, she asked herself, "Where to begin?" Taking a deep breath, she started, "You are in what was once known as the state of Pennsylvania, but is now known as New Penn Colony. It is not 1945 but 2645. The United States, as you and your men know it, no longer exists. It is known only as America. You are correct that you could not walk from Europe to here. Instead, you and your men unknowingly used our specially designed portals that transported you through twenty parallel universes that as of yesterday were perfectly aligned. This enables us to move you from your time to our present without altering historical events. In other words, although you are here and as you say experiencing what you believe to be impossible phenomena, you and your men are still living in your own time and Easy Company has just taken the town of Foy."

To say that the two men were stunned was an understatement. Nixon whispered to Winters. "If this is the truth, I guess it explains a lot of things, but personally at this moment I prefer the state of ignorant bliss I enjoyed just a few minutes ago."

"Be careful what you ask for," said Winters resolutely.

"I know this is difficult for you to believe, but we can prove it to you." From her pocket, she pulled a small device about the size of a kazoo, and pointed it to the wall. There Winters and Nixon watched a variety of significant historical events flash before their eyes. She started with the end of the war and the signing of treaties at Malta, the dropping of A-Bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the surrender of Japan, the celebrations that took place in New York and London as well as the return of American soldiers. Then she jumped to the period known as the fifties through the nineties.

"Ronald Reagan as President, but he is a terrible actor," said Lewis. He looked up at Winters who seemed memorized by it all.

Sarah continued and led them to the 21st century and the advancements in technology, the rumor of global warming and the fear that other countries could develop nuclear weapons. This eventually led to the private development of space stations by scientists and peace activists. These stations follow earth's rotations and eventually became self sufficient through a variety of scientific endeavors. However, on earth things did not remain so harmonious. A series of wars on Earth, including a religious war, the effects of the global warming and the disappearance of coastal cities led to a chaotic period in human history. The movie or whatever it was showed how water now covered most of the land areas near waters, such as New York, Philadelphia, Norfolk and most of Louisiana and Florida. The global picture did not look much better as some countries disappeared altogether. Sarah explained that as things deteriorated on earth, space stations emerged above the Earth. It seemed those living on the various space stations thrived. It was hard to watch areas that were familiar to them were laid to waste either by war or under water.

Finally, Winters had enough. He reached over, took Sarah's hand, and said, "No more please." It was too much for him. "I need to sit down." Albie brought a chair over for him and he sat down. He looked over at Lew for some kind of guidance, but by now even he was stunned. Sarah brought over cups of water from a cooler they installed for the men's convenience.

Sarah knelt down by Winters. "I am sorry. We hoped that we could break this to you slowly," she said gently. "Instead of overwhelming you with over six hundred years of history. Maybe it was wishful thinking on our part." Her sympathetic voice touched Winters. Sarah placed her hand on his arm, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and said "Do you want to continue the inspection or would you like to return to your men?"

"I think I would like to look around some more. How about you Lew?" Winters finished his water and sat the cup on the large circle table that was in the middle of the barracks.

"Yes, I guess so. As long as no little green men start dropping from the ceiling," joked Nixon. "I don't think I can handle that."

Sarah smiled and laughed softly. "I assure you Captain Nixon, there are no little green men in New Penn Colony." She led them through to the recreation room that had two pool tables, some pinball machines, card tables and a library. The latter was full of history books with images that would enable the men to grasp the enormity of their experience. There was also a bowling alley and a room that had a large screen on the wall.

"Is that for showing movies," asked Nixon?

"Yes as well as other things that can be explained later. Would you like to see the restrooms upstairs?"

"That will not be necessary," said Winters. "I am satisfied that you have taken great care in seeing that my men are well provided for, and I am most appreciative."

"It pleasures us to be able to provide you with the comforts that you are accustomed to and we hope to make your experience here as comfortable as possible." Dick Winters admired her graceful way of walking as well as her soothing voice. He was not too sure about all that he heard, but he felt he could trust her and he was curious about her nephew. Winters tried not to think about how much Lewis reminded him of pictures taken at that age or the undeniable resemblance between Gillian and his sister.

"Do you know when and if we are going to be sent back to our time," asked Winters.

"It will not be for sometime, but in the end the decision to return will have to be made by each one of you," said Albie. The latter pulled out his pipe, scooped some tobacco into its bowl, lit it, and calmly began smoking. His famous twinkling eyes that normally amused most began to annoy Winters, who turned to Nixon who just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "For now," continued Albie, "We recommend that you take the time for your bodies to heal from your war experiences. Let your minds come to terms with all that you have seen and experienced. Originally, we intended to have a large celebration tonight, but because of the unfortunate events of this morning, might I suggest that your men shower or bathe, enjoy a good meal and get a good night sleep. Everything always looks better in the morning Don't you agree Major?"

"Yes, I think your right. Let's go back outside. I am sure they are getting antsy.

For once Major Winters underestimated the men of Easy Company. At the request of Faith or Dr. K as the men referred to her, they lined up outside of a tent that had been quickly set up as a makeshift clinic. During the examination, she asked them questions about how they were feeling as well as how they were sleeping. All of them had cuts and abrasions of various sizes. Some were infected. Faith wanted to see all of the men before they went into the barracks so she enlisted the help of Danielle Chambray, a skillful nurse and healer. Eugene Roe could not help but notice the pretty woman who guessing by her accent was French. While Faith went onto the next soldier, Danielle cleaned their wounds and placed ointment on them. Within minutes, they healed up, much to the delight and amazement of the patient. Faith's gentle touch put many of the men at ease especially when it came to examining their frostbitten toes. This time she recommended another cream that Danielle massaged it into their feet. Miraculously, it restored them to normal and for the first time in weeks, Malarkey felt sensations in his toes. During all this time, Doc Roe never left Danielle's side. Finally, when they had a moment alone, he asked her, "Comment vous appellez vous?"

"Je m'appelle Danielle, but you can call me Dani, Private Roe," she said coyly. Eugene was so smitten that Faith asked him if was all right. When he said he was fine, she and Danielle giggled. Perplexed, Roe insisted that he really was fine. This made them giggle even more.

At the end of the physical, each man stood on a platform where they were told to stand very still and hold their breathe. Dr. K. pushed some buttons on some gadget and a series of rings enveloped the patient. It only lasted less than a minute, and she seemed pleased with the results so far. When Lieutenant Lipton asked what the device was, the doctor told him it was a diagnostic machine. Using ultrasounds it enabled her to determine if a patient had any internal injuries or diseases. Lip marveled at the equipment, but he wondered why he had never heard of it before.

While the men waited, outside, the other women began bringing the boy sandwiches which they devoured and washed down with sweet ice tea or coffee.

"Real coffee," said Skip. "Ladies I am most appreciative and I am sure everyone else feels the same way. I cannot tell you the last time I have enjoyed such a good cup of Joe in the presence of such grace and beauty."

"Don't listen to him," warned Malarkey. "He's a notorious ladies man."

The children gathered around a wagon and observed the men. "He looks just like my Pops, said Beth Toye. She pointed to Joe Toye, who noticed the little girl.

He walked over and some of the children hid under the wagon, but not Beth although when Suzie Guarnere asked her later, she admitted to being scared because Toye was so tall. Joe Toye was a big, tough looking guy, but he loved kids. Kneeling down he asked the little dark haired girl what her name was. Beth was only six and she just lost her front teeth that caused her to lisp. "My name ith Elithabeth Toye, but you can call me Beth," she said. Joe did not know what to make of this bit of news, but he remembered he had some chocolate. "My name's Joe Toye. It's odd we have the same last name. Don't you think?" The little girl nodded. Thinking some chocolate might put the little girl at ease; he reached around into his musette bag and pulled out a Hershey bar. "Would you like some chocolate?" Beth nodded. "Of course you do, all little girls like chocolate." He broke off a piece and gave it to her. She bit into it and her face lit up like a candle. Beth put her arms around the big soldier's neck and squeezed it tight, then kissed him on the cheek.

"You look like my daddy," she whispered.

"Do, I now. Is he here?"

"No, she said sadly, "He and my mommy are in heaven. The bad tholdiers she pointed to the hillside, "killed them."

"They killed all our parents and my brother too," said Suzie Guarnere.

"You don't say. That's too bad kid. Who takes care of all of you?" By now Guarnere, Lipton and Luz were standing around the wagon.

"Our aunts and sometimes our older cousins, said Suzie. "I live with Aunt Fran and my brother Henry, but he wants everyone to call him Hank." She rolled her eyes. This made the men laugh.

Hearing Hank's name, Guarnere couldn't help but ask, "So are you Hank's baby sister?" Wild Bill took his helmet off and smoothed back his hair.

"Uh, huh, my name is Suzie and I am six years old, but I am not a baby."

Guarnere laughed. "No kid, I bet you are one tough cookie." He dropped to one knee so he could be at eye level with the child. She has my mom's eyes, he thought. Feeling a little choked up, he reached in and pulled out his canteen. He took a sip and then offered her some, which she accepted. "Do you like chocolate too," he asked. Guarnere reached into his bag and pulled a bar from his pack, broke off a piece and handed it to her.

"Of course I do, thank you," she said and she nibbled on the piece. "Aren't you going to have some?"

"Uh me, no kid. I have learned you should always save some for later."

"Oh, and thank you for rescuing Hank and his friends." Then she reached over kissed him on the cheek and ran up to her Aunt Fran who was coming down the path from her house.

"Look what Wild Bill gave me, chocolate." Fran admired what was left of the chocolate. When Suzie stuck the last morsel in her mouth, she let her aunt take her over to a pump where she washed her face and hands. The child was still shaking her hands dry when

Guarnere walked up to Fran. "Beggin your pardon m'am, I hope you weren't too hard on the boy. He meant well." He noticed that she wore a beautiful blue get up that looked like what the other women wore. Bill liked how it almost matched her big baby blues. He almost did not hear here when Fran started discussing Hank.

"That's the trouble Sergeant, he means well but he doesn't stop to think things through, but you are right, he is a fine boy." Fran gazed Guarnere straight in the eye and gave him such a look that the Sergeant quivered all the way down to his toes. He stared back at her admiring her eyes and short curly blonde hair. He started to say something, but Doc Roe called out his name and told him it was his turn to see the doctor.

"Well m'am, I hope to see you around while I am here." He put his helmet back on and started making his way over to the tent.

"You can count on it Sergeant," said Fran with one hand on her hip.

Bill looked back at her and smiled. He was still smiling when the little woman doctor examined him. I like 'em feisty, he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy Memorial Day to Wild Bill, Babe Heffron, Major Winters and all the survivors of Easy Company. This weekend, remember those who gave the ultimate sacrifice for their country. Pray for peace! And for Pete's sake review this story._

"You can count on it Sergeant," said Fran with one hand on her hip.

Bill looked back at her and smiled. He was still smiling when the little woman doctor examined him. I like 'em feisty, he thought.

Guarnere observed Eugene talking to a pretty, young girl who had a French accent. "Hi, ya, Eugene. Check it out." Guarnere shook the leg that had been shattered by German artillery. "Good as new if not better. Two guesses where it came from?"

"I cannot even imagine, Sergeant," drawled Eugene.

"A bottle, that's right a bottle. Ain't it a pip?" Dr. K. came into the area where they were standing.

"Nice to see ya again Doc."

It was obvious to Bill that Dr. K. suffered fools lightly. "It is good to see you as well Sergeant Guarnere. Her no nonsense approach to her work immediately commanded respect. "Eugene, you and Danielle can leave now. I appreciate your assistance. Oh, and Eugene, when you see Major Winters and Captain Nixon, please tell them I would like to see them."

"Yes, m'am. I sure will."

Lifting up the opening to the tent for Danielle, Eugene followed her outside. "It is turning off cold," she said.

"It is warmer than where we were," said Eugene. "Do you live near here?"

"I share a house a couple of miles from here. I should be going. My son will be having lunch soon. He gets fussy if he doesn't get fed on time."

"Oh," said Eugene disappointed. "How old is he?"

Danielle proudly said, "My Antoine is almost nine months. He is a beautiful baby."

"Well, your husband is a lucky man."

"Mais non, Eugene. Mon Pierre, il est mort."

"Pardonez moi, J'nai pas su." C'est tres mal."

"Mercie, but I have Antoine and he is very precious to me."

"Me pardoner mademoiselle. Je plains vraiment votre perdu," said Eugene.

"How could you have known, there is nothing to forgive. She put her hand on his arm. I really must be going. Au revoir Eugene, j'espère vous voir plus tard."

"Oui, I'd like that very much." Eugene watched as she headed up the hill. She turned left at the fork of the road. He smiled to himself and joined the other fellows who were waiting for Winters and Nixon.

Meanwhile back inside the tent, Wild Bill tried to take in what the Doc just told him.

"So, as long as I take a tablespoon of this stuff everyday, I can keep the leg."

"That's correct. We increased the initial dosage because of the time restrictions. That is why you and Sergeant Toye experienced so much pain for which I am very sorry. Normally, this treatment takes course over a period of a week. As long as the patient continues with the anti-rejection medication, the leg will last throughout your life."

"So, where do I get this medication back home? Cause I'm telling you lady, I ain't heard of it before and there's a helluva a lot of guys going home minus a leg, an arm sometimes both, so what gives."

Dr. K. became very quiet. "Sergeant, I will be as honest with you as I was Sergeant Toye. You and I both know that this type of medical treatment does not exist in your time period."

"Time period, watcha trying to tell me Doc?"

"You and your friends are in America, but it is the year 2645 not 1945. Surely, you realized that what happened to you and Toye was impossible."

"Well yeah, at first we thought we were having some kind of frickin' nightmare, which was kind of true this morning, but everything else has just been downright screwy. At least, I ain't crazy or am I?"

"Sergeant Guarnere. I think you are one of the sanest persons I have ever met." She handed him a dark blue bottle. "This should last you for awhile. Let me know when you need a refill or if you experience any discomfort."

"M'am I'm sure Joe asked you, and I hope you don't mind repeating yourself, but what happens if he and I go back to 1945."

"If you decide to return to your time, the leg will disappear as will any memory of ever leaving the hospital."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Looks like I've got a decision to make, eh."

"Yes, everyone in Easy will have to make that decision. I would be grateful if you would not discuss this with the other men just yet. It really was not my place to tell you, but I believe you and Sergeant Toye deserve the truth."

"Thank you Doc. I really appreciate that. "Hey Doc."

"Yes, Sergeant, what is it?"

"You know Hank Guarnere?" Dr. K. nodded. "Uh, does his Aunt Fran have a boyfriend?"

Dr. K. hid her desire to smile and said, "No, Fran Paculo is not involved with anyone."

"Thanks Doc. Are we done?"

"Yes, Sergeant, we are done," said Dr. K.

When he left the tent, Malarkey and Toye were waiting for him. Joe knew what the doctor probably just told him, but Bill's upbeat mood puzzled him. "What's the word Bill," he asked?

"She's Italian," he said with a smile. "I knew it."

"What, who's Italian the doctor? I thought she was Japanese," said Malark.

"Not the doc, Fran, you big Irish Mick," said Toye.

"Oh, the blonde bombshell," asked Malarkey?

Guarnere emerged from his thoughts. "Hey, Don. We are pals, but don't disrespect the woman I intend to marry in my presence again or you will suffer the consequences. Capeche?"

Malarkey saw the cold look in Wild Bill's eyes, and he knew better than to push the man when he was like this. "Yeah, sure Bill, I'm sorry. I didn't know the wind blew that way. I'm real happy for you."

"All right then." He stuck his hand out and the two men shook. "Hey, there's the Major and Captain Nixon."

Winters and Nixon came out of the barn and the men of Easy started giving one another the heads up. From their calm demeanor, one would never guess what they had just learned. They headed down towards the medical tent where Lipton and Compton met them.

"Well, Dick, did you discover anything," asked Buck?

"Yes we did, but let's save it for later. Right now I want you to bring them around," said Winters.

Lipton and Compton started shouting for the men to gather around, which did not take too long. Most of the women and the children had either left or could be seen walking down various roads away from this farm. They saw Einstein and Sarah talking to Sergeant York.

"Listen up," started Winters. "I have been talking to Dr. Einstein and Miss Daniels. They provided with us some very complex explanations about some of the experiences we have had. However, I am going to have to ask all of you to trust me when I tell that Captain Nixon and I are going to have to discuss this among ourselves before we pass this information onto you. Tomorrow at 0800 hours, there will be a complete briefing, and I promise you that we will receive all of the answers to our questions. For now, I think we should take advantage of the offer to get ourselves a real shower, a hot meal, and sleep in a real bed. I know that I am looking forward to it. Captain Nixon and I went through the barracks. I believe that they will surpass your expectations. It is now 1200 hours. First Sergeant Talbert, I am leaving you in charge until 1600 hours. At that time, Lieutenant Lipton, will make an inspection. I expect you men to treat these accommodations with respect. It will soon be obvious to each of you that a great deal of care has gone into preparing them. He will report to me if anyone seems to have a problem following this order. Is that understood?" He waited until the men responded. "Good, now go and rest up. I will see you before lights out."

As Talbert lined the men up, Winters turned back to Lipton and Compton, "For now, I am going to ask you to trust me that everything is fine. I suggest that you two go with Dr. Einstein. Get cleaned up, have something to eat and try and rest. Lip after you inspect the barracks send a runner for Compton and then the two of you come over to the Daniels house where Captain Nixon and I are staying. At that time, I will bring you up-to-date. It will not be a full explanation, but I want all the officers to be on the same page when we have the briefing tomorrow. Tonight, I want to the boys to relax and get some rest."

Private Roe patiently waited until Winters finished talking to the Lip and Buck. "Major Winters, sir. The doctor would like for you and Captain Nixon to make your way over to the tent so she can finish with the examinations."

"Thanks for waiting Eugene. Now get inside there and take care of yourself for a change," said Winters. He liked that Eugene was conscientious, but he worried about someone so young taking on so many of the men's burdens. Roe saluted and waited for Winters to return the gesture, then went inside the barracks.

It had been a long time since the men of Easy Company enjoyed the luxury of indoor plumbing. Some of the men stayed under the shower for almost an hour trying to wash the stench of mud, blood, crap and death from their bodies. They all took time with their grooming. Never had hot water felt so good. When they got out of the showers, they took advantage of the big terry cloth robes hanging on a hook just outside each man's shower.

Malarkey and Muck came across a giant tub with bubbling hot water. The looked at each other and jumped in and were soon joined by Martin, Penk and Luz. "Geez fellas have you have ever felt anything so wonderful in your life," asked Malark. They all agreed they had had not but after awhile they started to get sleepy. So, they stepped out of the heavenly water, put on their robes and headed downstairs.

When the returned to their individual bunks, they discovered PT gear, ODS and fresh underwear. Also laying across each bed was a brand new dress uniform with all of the medals they had earned and some they did not even remember receiving. Their old insignias had been carefully removed from their uniforms, wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a box by their nightstand. Inside the box, the men also found some photographs from their days at Taccoa, Aldborne, and France. Some of the men took the time to go through them, but most hit the sack, and for them it was the first good sleep they had enjoyed in months. This place was so peaceful, so removed from all the death and destruction they had seen that they almost forgot about the battle this morning.

In the tent, Dr. K. finished examining Major Winters and found him to be in amazingly good condition considering the conditions on the frontline. She could not say the same of Captain Nixon. "How long have you been an alcoholic, Captain," she said frankly. Shocked Nixon said it had happened gradually, but he had not had a drink since yesterday. "I'm not sure I will ever drink again after everything I have seen.

"Do not kid yourself, Captain. You will always have the desire to drink. In addition, you have early indications that you will develop diabetes in about twenty years. I cannot stress how serious this is if you start consuming alcohol again."

Her monotone, clinical style of speaking did not fool her patient for a minute. Nixon studied the good doctor's face the entire time she lectured him about his drinking. "Do you always hide your emotions behind clinical mumbo jumbo," he asked.

"I assure you Captain Nixon that this is not mumbo jumbo. We are talking about your health. It is a shame for someone with your intellectual capabilities to destroy your life by drowning your sorrows in a bottle."

"Listen lady until you have walked the front lines of a battlefield night after night and see the bodies of boys just fresh out of high school lying mangled and frozen in the snow, don't pretend as if you understand why a man needs to forget just so he can sleep at night. Maybe I drink to numb the emotional pain of watching men die for reasons I have yet to fully comprehend, I don't know, but you have no right to judge me."

"You are right," she said tearfully. "I am sorry, but you are wrong about one thing. I have seen the bodies of men, women and children who were victims of war, including my sister and her husband. I just choose to loose myself in work. I save my emotions for Dick."

"Well, maybe you need to start thinking of yourself." Nixon grabbed Faith by the shoulders, took her face into his hands and kissed her. Much to the surprise of both of them, Faith kissed him back.

Later, when they left the tent. Winters asked Nixon if everything was all right. He heard them arguing. "Dick I am happy to report that everything is A.O.K," said Nixon with a smile Winters looked at Nixon. Something had happened back in that tent. He turned back to see Dr. K. watching them. Winters smiled to himself. The two men stepped onto the porch and Nixon knocked on the door. Mrs. Mendenhall led them upstairs where they headed straight for the showers.

An hour later, after enjoying the luxury of both a hot shower and a hot bath, Winters and Nixon met out in the hallway. Mrs. Mendenhall, who requested they call her Ellen, explained that originally their bathrooms had been two bedrooms. When the time came for them to leave in the spring, the rooms would revert to their original design so that was why their rooms were not an ensuite. Upon returning to their bedrooms, they saw the tall red headed boy peeping from what must be his own room. When he realized that they saw him, Lewis quickly closed the door. The two men laughed and entered their rooms, which they discovered adjoined one another. Lew opened the door that they shared to see that like him, Dick had new ODs and a dress uniform. He watched Dick fingering the oak clusters signifying his new rank as he carefully hung it in the wardrobe. To the right on a table, there was a tray with soup, sandwiches, a pitcher of milk and a coffee pot.

"Dick, what do you make of all this," asked Lew? He gestured with his left arm while helping himself to a sandwich. He brought the plate over to his friend who selected a sandwich, took a bite, swallowed and said, "To tell you the truth Nix the only thing I want to think about is how good this sandwich taste. Is that milk over there?" Nixon nodded. Dick got up, poured himself a glass, drank it and poured himself another one. Using the ladle, he opened the soup bowl, and scooped some soup into a bowl. Sitting at the table, he looked over at Nix who was staring out the window. From here, the latter could see men removing bodies and placing them on what looked like a truck except it did not have wheels and it was floating just a few feet off the ground. Shaking his head, he decided to join his friend at the table.

Nix walked over picked up another sandwich, sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I like the way you think Dick." He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back in the chair. "Is that vegetable soup?"

Dick nodded and served Nix a bowl. They just sat there for a while enjoying the quiet. No one was ordering them to give orders to someone who would send them down the line that usually meant attacking some place and killing or be killed, which always led to letters to families who would soon be grieving and a requests for replacements, until the whole cycle started again. The silence refreshed their souls and would have gone undisturbed except for a faint knock at the door. From where he was sitting, Nix could lean over and open the door, which he did. Standing there with a tray with what looked like a fresh apple pie and a tub of ice cream was Lewis Winters. "My aunt wondered if you gentlemen would care for dessert."

The boy was not nervous just reserved thought Dick. "Come on in son," he said. "Here let me help you with that. Dick took the heavy tray from the boy and wondered how he managed carrying it all the way up the steps. Seeing there was an extra bowl, he invited Lewis to join them.

Dick took a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream and just sat there, savoring the taste. "This is homemade Nix."

"Yes, sir, I churned it while you were inspecting the barracks. Aunt Sarah believes that I need to keep my hands busy right now. She says I worry too much about what happened this morning and my friend Dick."

The two men eyed one another. Obviously, Lewis Winters felt comfortable in their presence to open up like that because heretofore, the boy kept to himself except for the outburst on the hill, which was understandable for someone his age.

"Well, you did a good job Lewis," said Dick. "I believe this is the best ice cream I have ever tasted."

"It is delicious said, Nix. "And so is the pie." He cut himself another slice and scooped some more ice cream on top. "How is your friend, Dick?"

"Faith says he has a concussion and that he will be all right. We should never have gone up there. It was a dumb decision. I am just glad he is OK. He is one of my best friends."

"Whose idea was it to go up there," asked Dick? He had a feeling that Lewis was taking more blame for his friend's injuries than was necessary.

"It really doesn't matter. I just feel bad because neither Dick nor Lip would have gone up there if I hadn't decided to go."

"You went because you didn't want Hank to go alone, didn't you," said Dick in tones that were even softer than usual. Nixon got up and said, "I have got to lie down before I fall down. See you later young man, oh, by the way, nice name." Dick and Lewis watched as Nix closed the door behind him.

Lewis put his bowl back on the table and stood up.

"Whoa," said Dick. "You don't have to leave just because Nix left. Finish your pie and tell me how you and your friends ended up in the middle of a battle zone."

He hesitated for a minute, but Lewis really wanted to stay. The major was younger than his father was, but he felt at ease with him. Sitting back down, Lewis spooned some pie and ice cream in his mouth, he couldn't help but think that it all seemed like it happened weeks ago instead of this morning. "Well it all started when I went to go milk the cows. That's when Hank, Tony and Skip came by and told me where they were going." For the next forty-five minutes, Lewis recalled everything he could remember. It seemed to him that Major Lewis really was interested because he just kept eating ice cream and listening to him as he described how he and Hank jumped the Aryan soldier. The major's eyes widened, but he nodded for Lewis to continue. When he finished telling his story, he asked if he could have a glass of milk. The major looked around the room and saw a set of glasses on a tray next to a water pitcher. He poured himself a glass of water and brought a glass over for Lewis. Then he poured some milk into the glass and handed it to the boy.

"That is quite a story. It seems to me that you went along with Hank because you knew it was not a good idea for him to go by himself. And maybe part of you wanted to go for the same reason Hank did. You should be proud that you stood by your friend, Dick as he stood by you when he decided to come along, and if I had a medal I would give both you and Hank one for bravery in the line of duty. Always trust your instincts Lewis. You can never go wrong if you remember to do that. We all know the difference between what is right and what is wrong, but sometimes we forget to listen to that little voice."

Lewis' eyes sparkled as only a young boy's can when he realizes someone understands him. "That is what Aunt Sarah says too. You know sir, I didn't think about the second reason, but you are right. I was just as curious as Hank to see Easy Company, but I knew it would upset Aunt Sarah if I went up there without telling anyone and without milking Miss Prim and Miss Rose."

Dick smiled, and then asked if the cows had been milked yet. Surprised by the question, Lewis replied, "Oh, yes sir, where do you think I got this." He held up his glass. Dick chuckled and nodded his head. The boy could tell the major, as he now thought of him, was getting tired. "Thanks for listening to me, Major but I think I had better be going so you can get some sleep. I will see you later."

"All right son. Maybe we can play a game of catch or do you still play baseball in 2645?"

"Oh, yes, sir we sure do," said Lewis. He closed the door and bounded down the stairs. Maybe he will stay, the boy thought. I sure hope he does.

By the time, Lewis reached the bottom of the stairs; Dick Winters was in bed, pulling the covers over him, and chuckling over the names of the two cows. "Miss Prim and Miss Rose," he said before rolling over and falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It was six o'clock in the afternoon when Lipton entered the barracks. He heard some of the men stirring around while others slept so deeply that they snored. Other than that, the calmness in the barracks surprised Lipton. It did not last for long. Luz was coming back from the loo when he saw Lipton and yelled ten hut as loud as he could. Now the barracks came to life as men quickly changed into their ODs and made their bunks. They all stepped out of their cubicles and stood at attention, including Luz who Lipton nodded at when he flew down the stairs.

Everything was in good order even the shower facilities. The men obviously heeded Major Winters's orders.

"What's the word Lip," asked Muck?

"Hell, if I know Skip. Your guess is as good as mine," said Lip, "but I am suppose to find something out soon. I will try and see about some chow too." After the inspection, he sent Perconte to inform Compton to meet him at the Daniel's house." It was now 6:20 and Lipton started walking over to meet with Major Winters, who just endured the most humiliating experience of his life.

The small alarm clock rang at precisely 5:30 in Winters's room. He reached over to the nightstand on his right, turned it off, rolled over on his left side and tried to doze for just a few minutes more. He might have succeeded in this small endeavor had it not been for the feeling that someone was watching him. He opened one eye to discover six-year-old Gillian resting her head on her folded arms.

"You are not my daddy."

"I know," he said sitting up in the bed. "I am very sorry about your father."

"It's all right because he is in heaven, but I miss him, she said matter-of-factly. You look like him but not when I get up real close. Gillian stuck her face in his. You hair is lighter, you have lotsa freckles like Lewis does and you have blues eyes. My daddy's were green. Are you going to get up now?"

"I plan to, but I normally don't dress when there is a little girl is in the room so if you don't mind."

"I can take a hint," she said in an exasperated manner.

"Thank you for you cooperation," said Winters.

"Don't mention it," said Gillian as she left the room.

Winters swung his legs around the bed, rose, stretched, then dressed quickly and stepped into the hallway. He tried to remember which bathroom he used before, but it all seemed fuzzy when he tried to recall. This must be the one, he thought. Hand on the knob he turned it, when Gillian called out, "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Why is that," he opened the door only to see Sarah soaking in the tub. She screamed and tried to cover herself. Dick felt his face turn a thousand shades of red. Turning his eyes up towards the ceiling, he apologized, "Beg your pardon m'am. I am terribly sorry." He closed the door.

"That's why," said Gillian.

Nixon came out of his room still buttoning his shirt. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The Major saw Aunt Sarah naked," offered Gillian.

Lewis came running up the stairs, as did Ellen. Gillian informed them both that the Major had seen Sarah in the tub without her clothes on. Ellen tucked her lips in and went back downstairs, taking Gillian with her. Lewis's face was about as red as Dick's. On the other hand, Nixon howled with laughter even when Winters's went inside his room and slammed the door.

Sarah stepped out in her robe. "Oh, dear, is he very upset?"

Nixon held his sides. He was laughing so hard. "I think you could say that's an affirmative m'am. Nixon reached over and started to shake Sarah's hand. "I am sorry for any embarrassment on your part, but I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for providing me with the best laugh I have enjoyed in three years." Then he started laughing again and slapping his thighs.

"Stop that. He is your friend. You should not laugh at him so." Sarah knew that under that strong, military demeanor, Winters was a very shy soul.

Miss Daniels, I could not agree more," but that just led Nix into another round of laughter.

By this time, Lewis Winters decided to join Mrs. Mendenhall downstairs in the kitchen. When he got down to the kitchen, his sister came up to him and said, "I tried to stop him Lewis, but I guess he had to pee real bad." That was all the encouragement Mrs. Mendenhall needed. She dropped the potatoes and start giggling as did Lewis and Gillian. Their laughter grew louder when Gillian surmised that maybe the Major had never seen a naked woman before. Using her apron to wipe the tears from her eyes, she shooed the children out and told them to go check the animals. The weather was turning cold and it might snow. The two children responded to this tidbit of news with resounding yippees and Lewis and Gillian started putting on their wellies, hats, jackets and gloves and went outside where they ran into Lieutenant Lipton, who could not get an answer at the front door.

"Hello, is Major Winters up? I tried knocking on the front door, but no one came."

"That's because we were too busy laughing at the Major," announced Gillian. Her brother tried to shush her, but she refused.

Lipton was curious. The Major was not known for widespread jocularity, he could not imagine what on earth his CO could have done to evoke such merriment. He stepped into the kitchen and found Mrs. Mendenhall bent over the sink chuckling.

"The Major saw auntie naked," said Gillian, who followed Lipton into the house. Fully annoyed, Lewis grabbed his sister and dragged her outside, ignoring her protests by threatening to tell auntie what she had done.

Carwood took off his hat and tried very hard not to laugh, but one look at Mrs. Mendenhall and he could not contain himself. "Really?" The older woman nodded and the Lieutenant, knowing how shy Winters was around woman, covered his mouth in case the Major was nearby and overheard him laughing.

Lewis came back in with Lieutenant Compton, who was grinning like a fox. "Is it true what the little girl said about Dick?" Lip nodded. "God I would have paid good money to have witnessed the expression on his face."

It dawned on Lip that this news might have unforeseen consequences if it got out. "Buck, I think we should keep this to ourselves. After all, he is our CO, and it would not be a good idea for the men to hear about it. The Major would be mortified."

Buck thought about it. "You are absolutely right, but there is no reason why we can't give Dick a good ribbing while were here."

"Your right about that, but I bet Captain Nixon is doing enough for the both of us." The two men looked upstairs and started laughing.

Meanwhile, Nixon tried to console his friend who sat on the bed with his head in hands. "How can I ever face her again? My God, she must think I am sort of animal barging in on her like that."

"Dick, this is not the end of the world. Everyday there are people walking in on other people at inopportune times. Just try and find the humor in this.

This drew a look that could cut stone. "Like you are doing right now, I suppose, but I am not you Lew."

There was a knock at the door. From the other side of the door, they heard Sarah asking if she could come in. Winters jumped up as if he had sat on hot coals. He shook his head to Nixon who would have none it. "Of course, Miss Daniels, please do." Nixon opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Major Winters, I apologize for any embarrassment that you maybe feeling. This is entirely my fault. Our cat decided to have her kittens in the tub in the bathroom that the children and I share. I didn't have the heart to disturb her. None of the doors has any locks. We never thought about adding them." Sarah thought she had never talked so fast in her life. She could tell the Major was listening to her, but she was not sure if he believed any of it.

Somehow, Winters composed himself. Was he not the known for his bravery, his ability to think under pressure? Surely, I can deal with this very innocent situation. Then and idea came to him. "Perhaps we should have signs on the bathroom doors to let others know when it is occupied."

Relieved, Sarah said, "What an excellent idea. I will have the children make them. They will like that. Thank you for the wonderful solution."

There was a long pause on Dick Winters part because the image of how lovely Sarah looked when she was naked just popped in his mind. Shaking his head as if he could remove the image by doing so, he said, "You are more than welcome, and I am very sorry for intruding upon your, uh, I mean to say that is, for invading your privacy." Dick thought his face must have been glowing. "Did you say your cat gave birth in the tub?"

"Yes, I changed the linens in the children's room and put them in the tub when Ellen told me that Lewis had not come back from milking. Tulip had the kittens while we were," she paused. "I believe Tulip gave birth while we were on the hill. She will probably move them in a day or two. However, I will have the children place our names on all the bedrooms as well so there is no mix up there. As for invading my privacy, it was unintentional on your part; please do not worry about it. Now if you will excuse me I am going to dress and help Ellen in the kitchen. I hope you two like pot roast." Sarah left, closing the door behind her. She leaned her back against it for a moment and smiled before heading off to her room. Lieutenants Lipton and Compton were coming up the stairs. She informed them that the Major and Captain Nixon were on the second room on the right.

"Thank you m'am." Lip and Compton eyed one another and then knocked on the door.

They heard Dick's familiar, "Enter."

"Lieutenants Compton and Lipton as you requested, sir." The two men finished their simultaneous entry with a formal salute.

Dick eyed them suspiciously, but saluted them back. "Have a seat, gentlemen. You look good Lip. Did you get some sleep."

"Yes, sir. Dr. K. gave me something for my chest cold. She said I would have developed pneumonia before too long. I don't know what she gave me, but I think it knocked it right out."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"How about you Dick, anything interesting happen lately," asked Buck? "Discover anything unusual behind closed doors." Compton remained straight face, as did Nixon, Lipton and Winters. The men could hear the children arguing about something until Mrs. Mendenhall told them to either play pretty or come inside.

Nixon studied Carwood and Buck before saying, "The kid spilled her guts didn't she?"

"I am afraid so, sir." He watched Major Winters get up and look out the window with his hands behind his back. "Lieutenant Compton and I think it is best that someone speak to the child so that word of this unfortunate, uh, hmm." Lipton looked as if he was drowning, and hoped someone would throw him a lifeline. However, Compton felt that Lip had just left him swinging in the wind and did not feeling particularly charitable.

It was left to Nixon to help dig Lip out of the hole the two Lieutenants just dug for themselves. I believe the word you are looking for is situation, Lieutenant. If you will excuse me I think I will go have a chat with a certain little red haired girl." Before he could stand up, someone else knocked at the door. Lipton opened it and saw that it was Lewis.

"Excuse me Major, I just wanted to let you know that I talked to my sister about what happen. She promises not talk to mention it to anyone else, and I think Aunt Sarah is about to give Gilly the big lecture of just because you have information you do not share it especially if it causes embarrassment to someone else."

The Major turned to faced the boy, thanked him, and said, "I think your aunt's lecture is something we should all hear from time to time."

It was relatively quiet after Lewis left. Then Major Winters started to smile, then Nixon, Lip soon followed and Buck completed the circle. They all shook their heads and apologized to Winters, which he generously accepted. "Now I am going to try and tell you everything that Captain Nixon and I learned this morning." The meeting went on for thirty minutes. Lipton got up and walked around the room for a bit, and Buck asked for permission to raise the window because he needed some air. When Nixon described the vehicles he saw earlier on the hill, Winters rose and looked out the window. Whatever, Nix saw earlier was gone. After the two lieutenants digested the news about their present situation, all four officers discussed various scenarios for the morning briefing. All agreed that a straightforward approach would be best. Winters ordered night sentries at the road they marched up this morning and at the crossroads on their right flank. Maybe it was out of habit or maybe it was instinctual, but Easy Company was still in unfamiliar territory, and he was not about to have any of the men take unnecessary chances.

Back at the barracks, the men sat around the big round table in the center of the room. Most of them were cleaning their weapons. Malarkey had the floor. "I tell ya fellas, I think all of this has something to do with those kids."

"How do you figure that," asked Muck?

"OK, did you or did you not hear the names of those kids back on that hill. The red head boy was a Winters, one of the kids has Carwood's first name and his last name. Jesus the Guarnere boy has Bill's brother's name. And last, but not least, the Nixon boy has the same first name as Winters. We all know those two have been pals since OCS. So, tell me, what are the odds of that happening? When no one answered, Malarkey did it for them, "That's right Zilch, nada, zippo."

"What do you think Bill," said Popeye. He was cleaning out the barrel of his M-1, but stopped to hear Guarnere's response.

"It could be a coincidence," said Bill. "Even if it's not, what's the big deal? They seem like nice enough kids go me." Guarnere tried not to let on that he had any idea of what might be happening. Sure, he could take some educated guesses based on what the Doc told him and Toye. He looked over at Toye, who was serenity itself.

"What's the big deal? Do you or do you not have a son named Henry," asked Malarkey?"

Wild Bill was becoming perturbed, but he thought he had a way of stirring the conversation away from what was probably going to be a hot topic for all of them. "You know I don't you big dope, so why bother asking? I like to see you go up to Major Winters and ask them that question. After he turns 300 shades of red, he's going to chew you a new one buddy boy." Then he nodded to George Luz.

Ever quick, Luz took the cue and started doing an imitation of Malarkey asking Winters if by any chance did he have a ten-year son when he was in high school. Then he did Winters who was kind of hard, but it did the trick. Laughter filled the room and continued when Popeye asked George to impersonate Dike. That was always good for a laugh. This led to the re-telling of the ghost of Hoobler story or as Shifty called it the night of the pissing Captain. After that, Muck remembered the pool tables so some of the boys got up and went into the rec room, some went back to cleaning their guns, while others returned to their bunks.

Liebgott decided he needed some fresh air and stepped outside. He observed a dark hair lady who the Lord had blessed with an ample bosom. Now Joe Liebgott respected women as his mother, Mary taught him. She also made him promise to date nice Jewish girls because God forbid he should bring home a shiksa. Due to his early training, Joe became an expert at spotting possible candidates for the role of Mrs. Joe Liebgott and this lovely young woman was definitely, what Mama Liebgott ordered.

"Afternoon m'am." Liebgott stood up straight and smiled. Please let her respond, he thought.

"Good afternoon Joseph Liebgott."

"Oh, that's not fair m'am. You know my name but I don't know yours." Joe flashed the young lady is most brilliant smile.

"Of course, forgive me. My name is Rosalind Goldstein."

Thank you God, thought Liebgott. "Are you heading over to where Major Winters is staying?"

"Yes, I told Sarah, Miss Daniels, I would shape her hair up."

"Yeah, I have been wondering why she did that. You know cut her hair off with the knife."

"It was out of respect for the life that she took. It is a sign of mourning."

"She mourns the man she killed? That doesn't make any sense."

"I am sure it sounds that way, but you see she descends from Quakers. They do not believe in killing nor do they believe that anyone is their enemy. Friends base their actions on spiritual leadings and love. The hair thing is something that emerged among the colonists here."

Liebgott did not catch the last part. He was thinking fast so he could engage the young lady just a bit longer. "Doesn't sound very realistic to me," said Liebgott. "So, do you cut hair? I was a barber back in San Francisco. If I had my equipment with me, I could give the guys haircuts. We all need one."

Rosalind's eyes were a rich brown color. Liebgott hung on her every word. "I have extra scissors with me and a razor. I brought my whole kit. When I finish with Sarah's hair, I could come back and help give the men haircuts, but I would have to obtain permission from your Major first."

"That would be great," said Liebgott. "I will wait until I hear from you, Rosalind."

"All right and Joe."

"Yes, m'am."

"My friends call me Rosie."

"That's a beautiful name Rosie. It suits you. My friends call me Joe."

She nodded, smiled, and then started over to Sarah's house. When Rosie looked back, a happy Joe Liebgott was still smiling at her. As she entered the house, she saw the two Lieutenants talking to the Major and the Captain. It looked like they were all heading to the barracks. Rosie thought this was a good time to offer Major Winters her services to assist Corporeal Liebgott cut the men's hair. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea, and invited her to come after she finished with Miss Daniels.

So, Lip how is Dr. Einstein treating you, asked Nixon.

"Drs Einstein and Dr. K have been most hospitable, as has Danielle," replied Carwood. "She was the French nurse helping Doc Roe. Oh, Nix, by the way, Dick Nixon said to tell you hello and he hopes that you will stop by to see him."

"Did he now? Well, I might just do that after dinner. Unless you need me Dick to go on one of the patrols?"

"I think I can spare you," said Dick dryly. He had a feeling that something more than a doctor, patient conversation took place between his friend and Dr. Kasaka.

Arriving at the barracks, Dick asked Buck, give the boys a heads up.

"Ten hut," boomed Compton.

Quickly extinguishing their cigarettes, the sound of scraping chairs and men scrambling from the rec room as well as down the stairs was almost deafening as the men came to attention. Winters waved them down, "As you were. I want to congratulate you on the success of this morning's battle. All of you performed magnificently, and I am proud of all of you. Word has come via the commander of the 82nd Paratroop Division that Easy Company has performed what heretofore has been an impossibility, which is recognizing man made objects disguised as elements of nature. It seems we may have completely annihilated the enemy in this area. I do not want to go into too many of the particulars at this point as I with the assistance of Dr. Einstein will go over in tomorrows briefing. For now, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of each man here to day. Are you finding your accommodations satisfactory?"

The men let Winters know that they were all amazed at how these people seemed to have thought of everything in constructing this facility. "The flowers were a nice touch," said Popeye. "I can't remember the last time I saw flowers to tell you the truth, but how do they get flowers in the dead of winter is what I want to know?" A few of the boys ribbed Popeye, but they all knew how he felt. The flowers reminded them of home, and the color was such a welcome sight after so many days of snow.

Talbert informed him that there was a large hothouse near the Daniels residence. "I looked inside. It had just about every flower you can imagine and vegetables too. They also have a string of some odd-looking windmills. I wonder why?"

"Source of energy," said Carwood. Luz and Toye nodded. They were both good with their hands and understood how the principal of windmills could provide electricity.

"Yeah, I noticed there aren't any cars or tractors around. How can you farm without a tractor," asked Shifty?

Nixon recalled the tireless vehicles on the hill. "I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to find that one out Shifty."

There was a knock on the barrack's door and Guarnere went over to see who it was.

Joe's face lit up when he saw it was Rosalie.

"Ah, Miss Goldstein, I assume you are here to assist Corporeal Liebgott?"

"Yes sir, I was, but Fran is here to serve supper now. I can come back after dinner as long as I can bring my nephew."

"Certainly, I am sure the men can wait until after supper to have a haircut. Right boys."

"Absolutely, sir. Speaking for myself I am rather hungry," said Guarnere. He spied Fran who was riding a delivery bike. He hoped to spend sometime with her while she was here. "Hey, fellas get off your duffs and help this lady bring in the food," he ordered.

Rosie walked up to the Major and told him that Miss Daniels was expecting both him and Captain Nixon for dinner. The two officers started heading that way, but Nix stopped Dick to watch Guarnere solicitous behavior towards Fran.

While Wild Bill stood by his lady love, arms bearing a number of dishes, Fran was explaining to Lieutenant Compton and explained that Dr. Kasaka was not prepared to offer them dinner tonight because she wanted to study the results of the medical tests as well as keep an eye on her nephew, and Danielle's baby has the colic. They hoped that it was not an inconvenience for the two men to dine tonight with the soldiers.

"That's fine, thank you m'am. Lipton wanted to ask about Clifford. He wondered if he lived with his parents or an aunt like the other boys. He did not know why he was curious. After all, he was a married man. Feeling guilty, he turned and almost knocked down Doc Roe. "Careful, Doc, I should have looked where I was going."

"That's all right suh." He rushed past Lip and finally caught up with Fran. "Excuse me miss, did you say Mademoiselle Danielle's baby has the colic."

"Yes, it just started. I hope Dr. K. can help the poor thing are nobody's getting any sleep in that house tonight."

"Well, m'am could you tell me where they are staying because I might be of some help."

It was obvious that Eugene was truly concerned about the child.

Fran took pity on the man. She had already heard through the grapevine that he was smitten with the pretty, young French girl who for the most part kept to herself more or less because she had been grieving for her poor husband Emile, and the baby kept her close to home. "You take the road that you came in on and turn left. Continue straight. It is the first farmhouse on the right."

Liebgott came up to Rosie and asked if she was coming back.

"Yes, Major Winters said I could bring little Joey with me."

Liebgott was crestfallen. If she had a kid, then she had a husband. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was blank.

"It is all right that I bring my nephew with me, isn't it Joe?" Rosie worried from the look on Joes face that he might not like children.

"So Joey is your nephew." He smiled so hard his face hurt "That's swell, yeah be sure to bring him with you. I'd like to meet him. So, his name is Joey Goldstein?"

"Oh, no, said Rosie as she stepped out the door. His name is Joseph David Liebgott."

Joe was stunned. "Hey, Joe, what's the matter? You're as white as a sheet," said Guarnere. "Come on back in and let's chow down. You would not believe the spread these ladies prepared for us." Wild Bill guided the young man from Frisco who kept pointing at the door. Bill turned to where Joe pointed. "Hey Joe, she said she'd be back. Relax, come on, you're gotta keep your strength up if you are going to chase after her, so sit down. Is this a feast or what?"

Nixon and Winters overheard Rosie's remarks as they made their way back to the Daniels house. "Are you thinking what I am thinking," asked Nix.

"If you mean that the fact that all of the children we have met so far bare a strong physical resemblance to someone in Easy Company and they all seem to have the same last names as one of the men here, then yes, Nix we are thinking the same thing. We both not it is not a coincidence either, but I guess we have to wait for tomorrow before we have any real answers. For now, we only can surmise what the truth is, and to tell you the truth, I am becoming weary of thinking about this whole thing."

Dick knocked before entering the Daniels house. Gillian was sitting in a corner facing the wall. Sarah entered the room and told them that dinner was ready. She walked over to Gilly and asked if she had anything to say to Major Winters. The child got up, took her aunt's hand and apologized to Dick for gossiping and, she hoped that he did not hate her too much.

For some reason, this put the whole affair into perspective. Taking off his helmet, he gently explained that he could never hate anyone as pretty as Gillian especially when she gave such a sincere apology. She smiled and went off to wash her hands. Turning back around Gilly announced, "You better wash your hands real good or she might make you sit in a corner too."

Dick noticed that Sarah's face turned red and that Rosalie had cut her hair into a short bob that framed her face. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen would we," he said? Sarah turned to Dick and smiled. The two went into dinner with Nixon bringing up the rear. This is getting more interesting by the minute, he thought.

Joe Liebgott worked as a barber before and after the war. He was never a cab driver.

A shiksa is Yiddish for a non-Jewish girl/woman.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again for all of the support and the kind words. I wish I received more reviews, but I am grateful to those who take the time to do so.

Wild Bill did not exaggerate about the meal the women prepared. It was indeed a feast. There was prime rib, several vegetable dishes. For the Italian members of the company, there was a huge antipasto platter, two salads and hot loaves of Italian bread drenched in butter and seasoned with garlic.

Perconte lifted the lid off one of the pots and looked inside. "What the hell is this?

Luz looked over his shoulder and practically took Frank's hear off, "Oh, my God it's feijoada. I haven't had this since I was home on leave. I have died and gone to heaven.

"Feewhata," said Frank. "I gotta admit it smells delicious."

"It's a traditional Portuguese dish. My mother made it all the time. It has beans, some beef, some pork, tomatoes, and carrots. I love whoever cooked this dish. Look, oh here are the sausages and rice that goes with it. God I love this woman!"

Fran was talking to Guarnere, and she overheard Luz. "I will tell Jenny Sousa that you'd like her dish," she said. Playing matchmaker was a favorite hobby of hers, but it looked as if her talents were not going to be needed around here.

"Jenny Sousa," yelled, George. "No kidding, I grew up with her. We lived on the same street. How about that. Tell her George Luz says hello."

"Sergeant, I can assure you, that it is not the same person," said Fran. Me and my big mouth she thought.

"Oh, m'am, how many Jenny Sousas can there be? Wow, I can't wait to see her."

Fran just nodded and smiled. She did not have the heart to tell him that this Jenny Sousa was only a direct descendant of the girl he knew from Providence. Fran waved goodbye to Bill who was talking to Frank. Telling Perco not to start on the calamari without him, Guarnere stopped her.

"Thanks for not telling him everything just yet." Seeing the startled look on her face, George took her to the side and tried to explain. "The Doc kinda of filled me in about, well ya know. For now, I don't see the harm in letting him thinking it's the same girl. I reckon he'll find out soon enough." Then Bill's voice became louder. "On behalf of the boys, allow me to express our sincere gratitude for the food. It's been a long time…well let's just say it's been a real long time since we had home cooking."

Fran realized what he was doing and winked at him. "You tell your friends that they are more than welcomed. We would appreciate it if you could wash the dishes for us. Tia Cardella is bringing the breakfast. She will pick them up tomorrow."

"Sure thing Fran, no problem. You can count on it." Guarnere held the door open for her. This place gets better and better, he thought and so do you Fran.

Back at the Daniels house, everyone was at the table. Gillian sat between Sarah and Winters. Mrs. Mendenhall was on Sarah's left and Lewis between her and Nixon. As usual, it fell to the ever-graceful Lewis to break the ice. "Everything smells wonderful. I hope you have not gone to too much trouble on our account, but I can assure you we both appreciate it."

Winters nodded. "Yes, thank you. I know it will be delicious." He spoke to Mrs. Mendenhall instead of Sarah.

"Thank you, shall we have some silence," said Sarah. She held out her hands to Gillian and Mrs. Mendenhall. The children did likewise. The two men eyed one another, extended their hands, which the children quickly grasped and waited for the prayer; however, Sarah did say silence. It was not until Gillian squeezed Dick's hand and let go of his hand and Lewis did the same to Nixon that they realized they had just blessed the meal.

The food tasted as good as it smelled if not better. Tender pot roast seasoned with a variety of herbs made what is normally an ordinary dish quite spectacular. Winters could not remember the last time he ate real carrots with real potatoes or a salad with fresh tomatoes. Milk, water, and coffee were the only available drinks. Dick eyed Nix who did not complain about the fact there were no cocktails. Hot brownies were the dessert. When Sarah rose to take them out of the oven, both Dick and Nix stood up. She made them sit back down, but thanked them for their display of good manners. "Lewis, would you get the ice cream for me," she asked? When he brought it over to her, she complimented him on his recipe. "You are becoming a real ice cream connoisseur. I like the use of almond flavoring in this one." As soon as she finished topping off the brownies, Lewis served the dessert.

Dick spooned some of the ice cream into his mouth. "Your aunt is right Lewis. This ice cream is delicious." He dug into the brownie this time and the combination of flavors put him at ease. Nixon was surprised when Dick started asking questions about the farms, and if they actually grew any crops. Sarah explained that these farms belonged to the Amish, and they would return the lands and the houses as the good people left them. During the past year, they raised a variety of crops as well as lambs and cows.

"Where are the Amish families now," asked Nixon? He had little interest in farming, but he was damned curious about this community.

"They are in what is now called the Midlands. The Marines cleared that area of any New Order soldiers three years ago. It was too much of a risk for them to remain here."

"If it was such a risk, why did Dad agree to settle near here," asked Lewis? He was tired and feeling out of sorts. However, Sarah was use to this behavior and knew that patience and logic were the only way to settle him down.

"The Amish have no weapons Lewis. You know that. We at least have stunners and can communicate with other stations. The Amish have never used technology, and there is no reason to believe they will start now regardless of the threat to their lives."

"Now since you have both wolfed down your desserts, I think you need to go upstairs and take your bathes. Miss Tulip moved her kittens into the broom closet so Gillian you can use that one, but let Lewis get his ships out first so he can use one of the other bathrooms. I believe there will be enough hot water for the two of you."

"Yes, m'am," said the two children dutifully.

Gillian leaned over and asked if Sarah if she was going to come up and help her. "Of course, lovie. Do you have your sign ready to stick on the door?" The child nodded and gave her a kiss. Then she kissed a very surprised Dick Winters, after which she went around the table and kissed Nixon and Mrs. Mendenhall and then bid them all a "Good night."

The adults wished her good night. Sarah excused herself but before going upstairs she told Mrs. Mendenhall not to stack the dishwasher that she would take care of it before she went to bed.

"Nonsense, when I have two men to help me."

"What exactly is a dishwasher," asked Winters?

Mrs. Mendenhall opened a contraption that he thought was another stove of some sort. Inside were places to stack glasses, dishes and store flatware.

"How does it work, asked Nixon?

"Originally, they used water. Now it is a mixture of lasers and steam. It is an enormous time saver for me." Mrs. Mendenhall went over to see if Sarah was still upstairs. "I want to ask you men something. Sarah told me what happened today with the Aryan boy. Is it normal for someone who has never even so much struck someone in anger to act as if nothing unusual happened?" Both Nixon and Winters shook their heads. The older woman was worried about Sarah. "I am afraid that she is keeping too much inside for her own good. Sarah always puts on a happy face for the children on account of what happened to their parents. Maybe I am fretting for nothing."

Nixon patted her on the back. "Dick and I have counseled many a soldier after their first time in combat. We will encourage her to talk about what happened, right Dick?"

His face marked with concern, Winters emerged from his thoughts. "Absolutely, we will do what we can. Sooner or later it will surface especially since she is not trained for combat. You are right. She should not pretend it did not happen."

After helping Mrs. Mendenhall, who insisted upon being called Ellen, in the kitchen, Nixon said he was going to pop over and see how Dick Nixon was doing. After getting the directions from Mrs. Mendenhall, Nixon took his leave, but Dick told him to wait and walk over to the barracks with him. Nix agreed and they both put on their coats. Stepping outside, Dick inhaled deeply. "Smells like snow."

Nixon sniffed, "Yes it does. Just what we need."

"At least we have a roof over our heads."

"And pretty women to look at," laughed Nix.

Winters did not say anything, but an image did come to mind, but he quickly blocked it

Back at the barracks the men of Easy Company were finishing the best meal of their lives. Each man passed around a dish, some sampling food they had never heard of before, let alone taste. It was all so good. Skip, Popeye and Shifty drew the line at tasting the calamari after they discovered what it was. Sergeant York finished off an entire chicken pot pie. None of the men begrudged him, not after how he pitched in and helped them this morning.

The Cajun gumbo dish brought a smile to Eugene Roe's face. He had not enjoyed crawfish since leaving the bayou. When Malarkey commented on the strange looking shrimp in the gumbo, Eugene thought he would wait until later to tell him what they really were. However, Popeye immediately let Malarkey know they were crayfish. While they watched the boy from Astoria turn green, a debate rose over crawfish vs. crayfish, which led to questions about Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Eugene tried to describe it, but that led to questions about Fat Tuesday and Lent, which left some of the men who were Protestants confused and doubtful about the religiosity of Catholicism. Finally, Guarnere announced that everyone was being too Goddamned serious. Compton went over to the jukebox and selected a Benny Goodman tune, which put everyone at ease. Popeye offered to cut the chocolate cake that somebody had made. No one really noticed that Eugene stepped outside.

Overall it was one of the best nights the men could remember or would have been had it not been for Compton's announcement about the sentries. All the men groaned.

Buck was about to pick the men for the first watch when Major Winters stepped inside to find out how the boys were doing. "Ten hut," ordered Buck. The men rose to attention, but Winters waved his hand for them to sit down. Nixon sat down beside Lip and Shifty poured him a cup of coffee.

Winters explained the need for sentries until they found out how long they were staying. Then he ordered a change in the password. He worried that too many people seemed to know so much about them, that they might know that too. Nixon suggested Scotch with the response being rocks. The men laughed, but Dick ok'd it. Malarkey, Guarnere and Hoobler volunteered for the first watch and got up to go get their gear. Babe, Liebgott and Shifty agreed to take the second watch. Looking around Babe asked if anyone had seen Doc Roe. This led to a search of the barrack and the surrounding perimeter came up empty.

It dawned on Lipton where he might be. "Forgive me Major, I bet Eugene went to see that French nurse who lives with Dr. Einstein. He seemed real concern about her son who has the colic."

"Yeah," said Babe. "He didn't have much to say except he enjoyed the gumbo.

Guarnere rolled his eyes at Babe's comment. "Do you want one of us to go bring him back sir, he asked?

Before Dick could answer, Nixon said that it was not necessary; he was headed that way to see the boy. "I will let him know what the new password is if he leaves before I do."

"Sounds good, now I want the rest of you to remain in the barracks, this will probably change, but for safety reasons, I think you can understand the necessity of doing so. We all have come too far for something to happen now."

Everyone nodded their heads. Winters, Lipton and Buck decided to hang with the men for a while as Nixon headed out with Malark, Wild Bill and Shifty. Heading towards Einstein's house, Wild Bill confided to Nixon what Dr. K. told him and Toye about their leg. "I figure that's why you and Winters are trying to pretend everything is okay dokey, but don't kid yourself, the boys are asking a lot of questions."

"Major Winters and I have only a fraction of the answers right now, but we have been told that we will receive a complete explanation tomorrow. See you before too long, Bill."

"Back at ya Captain." Guarnere let his eyes get use to the dark. It was cloudy and cold, but a least I ain't in Bastogne, he thought. Sure could have used this coat there. Wonder what it's made of because it sure is warm. Jesus, Bill, the next thing you know you are going to start talking to yourself. He walked up about thirty yards to check on Malarkey who had to the forked road. "How's they hanging Malark?"

"Not too bad, Bill. I wish I had had these gloves back in Bastogne. You know Bill, I wonder if there are any Malarkey kids living around here."

"Nothing would surprise me Don, nothing. Well I'll come and check on you in a bit." He headed back to his position.

Meanwhile at Dr. Einstein's house, Danielle Chambray was crying and trying to help Eugene Roe. "What have you done Andre?"

"I want you to leave this place and come back home with me. I love you. You know I promised Emile to take care of you."

Danielle was furious. "How dare you say that? You know Emile and you never got along. He knows you laughed at him for coming to live here. I could never love you, never."

"Well you better change your mind or I will stun the little Private again."

"That would be murder," yelled Faith.

"Think of what you are doing Andre," said Dr. Einstein. There is no where you can escape. Think of the child."

"Who said anything about bringing the little bastard? I am not going to raise another man's child!"

The two woman gasped, and Danielle was so angry she slapped him and spat in his face. Furious the crazed man, slapped her.

All of this noise woke young Dick Nixon, who quietly made his way downstairs. The front door was wide open, but he ignored the cold air. Dick overheard what the soldier said about little Antoine. Creep, he thought then he headed to the kitchen and hit the silent alarm that would signal any scouts in the surrounding area directly to the house. He prayed that someone was nearby. Dick looked around for something that he could use as a weapon when he saw a familiar face in the kitchen window. It was none other than Lewis Nixon. The latter put his finger to his lips and motioned to the back door. Very carefully, the boy unlocked the back door. When he entered, Nixon handed the boy his boots. Cocking his 45, he went through the dining room on the right that led to a small parlor. This enabled him to see out one of the windows. Nixon had heard the women yelling as he approached the house. He made his way around the back undetected, but unlike the Daniels house, this back door had a lock on it. Thank goodness, the boy was up, he thought.

Looking out the window, Nixon saw Andre trying to wake up Danielle who was either out cold or pretending to be. Dr. Einstein implored the young man to leave before anyone else got hurt. Pointing the stunner at the girl, Andre said, "If I can't have her, no one else can."

Jesus how unoriginal can you be, thought Nixon as he made his way to the front door. He was standing in the doorway, about to make his move when Faith jumped Andre who slapped her across the face. Nix put his gun in his holster. Andre did not see Nixon behind him or the fist that broke his jaw or the knee that caught him in the groin causing him to walk funny for two weeks.

Nixon helped Faith up and to no one's surprise Danielle sat up and ran over to Eugene who was slowly coming to. Suddenly, a number of men on what Nixon thought looked like flying scooters faced the front porch pointing their lasers at him. Faith tried to tell them that Andre had attacked them, but the young Lieutenant refused to listen and told her to stand away from Nixon. Take my pistol, fire it and hit the ground," whispered Nixon. Faith did as she was told. The men on the scooters fired their stunners to empty space. This gave those on the porch enough time to make it back inside. Dick locked the back door and Nixon bolted the front. Dr. Einstein was furious and demanded that they leave his property and take that crazy Canadian with them. He gave a detailed account of what happened, but for some reason the Lieutenant refused to believe him.

Malark came running. He looked down towards the barracks and saw men pouring out, weapons drawn with Winters in the lead. Shifty brought up the rear. "Who fired that shot," asked Winters?

"It came from down there sir." Guarnere pointed towards the house where Dr. Einstein lived. All right, Guarnere take half the men up the left side of the road and Toye you take the right. Remove anything that makes rattles. As you approach the house make sure you have the perimeter covered. Buck, Lip and I are going to take a walk up the middle. Our asses are the ones hanging out here so make sure you don't shoot ours off by mistake."

"Right you are Major. All right, Babe, Malark, Heffron, Shifty, and York on me. The rest go with Toye."

"Go," said Winters.

"After you Dick," said Buck.

The three men walked down the road with Dick in the middle, flanked by Buck on his right and Lip on his left. They heard the men pass them as they ran behind the bushes and trees along the road. By the time, they reached the house, Easy Company was in position.

"Good evening gentleman." The five soldiers on the scooters turned to find three officers, two of who were pointing rifles at them. The men landed their scooters and put their hands up. "I am Major Richard Winters. What seems to be the problem?"

The young Lieutenant was not to be deterred. "You men put your hands down."

"Begging your pardon sir, but he outranks you," said one soldier.

"Sergeant Wase, you are going on report for disobeying a direct order."

That did not dissuade the sergeant from trying to reason with the Lieutenant, but to no avail. Compton, Winters, and Lipton exchanged glances. They were unimpressed with the Lieutenant who reminded them of Easy's first CO.

Guarnere turned to Malark and said, "Who invited son of Sobel?"

The latter began screaming at Winters, "One of your men viciously attacked one of my soldiers. I demand that he surrender immediately."

"Is that true Dr. Einstein," asked Dick?

"Absolutely not, this man pointing to Andre who was still unconscious, stunned Private Roe and threaten to kill him if Mademoiselle Danielle did not abandon her baby and leave here with him. When she refused, he slapped the poor girl. He also attacked Dr. Kasaka. Had it not been for Captain Nixon, I hate to think what would have happened."

"That is impossible," screamed the Lieutenant. "Andre is a trained professional not like these barbarous soldiers from the past!"

"Really," said Winters. "Well these barbarous soldiers have you and your men surrounded."

The next sound that the Lieutenant heard was the simultaneous clicking of M-1s and Tommy guns.

"This is an outrage," said the Lieutenant. He was in front of Winters face.

Dick had about all he could take today. Softly he said, "Lieutenant, you do realize that I am a Major."

"I don't care if you are four star General."

The front door opened and standing there was none other than Colonel Sink, Nix and a woman in a General uniform.

"What's the problem Lieutenant Bush?" The General was a tall woman. Her uniform was slightly different but there was no mistaking, she was a General.

"Well, I'll be," said York. "A lady General."

The Lieutenant swallowed really hard and began explaining the events of the night as he believed them to be.

"That dog won't hunt Lieutenant. I have spoken to Miss Chambray and Dr. Kasaka. Moreover, they provided me with a detailed account that supports Captain Nixon's actions. Now I want you to apologize to Captain Nixon and Major Winters. Your handling of this situation leaves me no choice but to relieve you of your command. I don't give a good damn who your daddy is."

"Sergeant Wase."

"Yes, sir. I understand you showed considerable presence of mind tonight. I am promoting you to 2nd Lieutenant. Do you think you can manage to take Private Cordon into custody and escort the Lieutenant to the next available shuttle."

"Yes, sir." The young sergeant saluted and turned to face the other soldiers who looked as relieved as Easy did the day Sobel left Aldborne.

After the Lieutenant made his apologies, Sergeant Wase escorted him to one of the scooters. Andre was unceremoniously strapped to the back of one.

Winters motioned for Easy to come out of hiding. They gathered around their CO and watch as the men flew off into the night.

"Holy Jehosophat," said Shifty.

"You can say that again, son," said York.

"Dick, I will see you in the morning," said Colonel Sink. "There is no need for sentries. The area is quite safe. You boys did a helluva job this morning. I'm damned proud of ya."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir," said Winters. He nodded to Lip, who rounded everyone up.

"What about Roe," asked Lip?

"I am going to find out how he is and we will meet you back at the barracks," said Dick. He hoped that the Colonel could explain to him what he expected of him and Easy Company, but when he went inside the Colonel was no where to be seen and Faith was yelling at Nixon, who looked like someone just took his puppy.

"I did not need rescuing. There was no need for you to use excessive force."

"Listen if you think that I am going to stand around while some lunatic slaps you, then you are crazier than he is," yelled Nixon. "I didn't plan on hitting anyone, but you jumped him before I could stop him."

"So, now it is my fault that you hit him. What were you going to do shoot him?"

"For crying out loud Faith."

"Dr. K. or Dr. Kasaka to you."

"Jesus Christ, I planned to put the gun to his head and take the stunner, but if I had to yes, I would have shot him before I let him kill Roe or hurt anyone else." Nixon was pleading with her to try to understand his side.

Faith was about to say something, but her nephew stopped her. "He's right Aunt Faith about Andre, I mean. He sounded like Dr. Marceau after he ran naked in the snowstorm. Remember, they took him off to the hospital, and it wasn't just because he had frostbite. Captain Nixon saved your life. You ought to thank him or at the very least fix his hand, it is bleeding. Thank you for saving my aunt's life, Captain Nixon." The latter just nodded.

The little boy noticed that someone else was in the room. "Hello, Major Winters."

"Hello, Dick, how are you feeling?" Winters placed his hand on the boy's head.

"A lot better than I was this morning." Winters noticed that the wound on Dick's forehead was completely healed, but a knot remained on his forehead.

"If you two will excuse me, I am going to check on Doc Roe."

"He's upstairs and two doors down on the right. I think he's OK," said Nixon. He looked dejected when he sat down.

"I'll take you to him, Major," said Dick.

"Thanks son, I appreciate that. M'am." Winters put his fingers to his helmet as he passed Faith.

Faith went over and started cleaning Nixon's hand. Putting on the bandage, she started talking in a soft voice. He could tell she was on the verge of crying. "I am sorry that I yelled at you. Dick is right. I am thankful. I have no idea why I am so angry. This has never happened to me before. Being hit, I mean. No one has ever… I was so afraid." She started to weep and this was too much for Nixon.

"Oh, Faith, don't cry. You had every right to be scared." He took her in his arms and let her get it out of her system. It doesn't really matter who is right in some circumstances especially when no one dies. Do you know that tonight is the first time that weapon has ever been fired."

"Really," said Faith.

"Yes, really, until this morning I had never even fired a rifle in combat. My job is to I gather information that causes men to go into battle. Then I get a front row seat to see them kill their fellow man or die in the process. If there was another way to fight a war, I wish to God that someone would tell me. Tears welled in his eyes as he held her close to him. He could feel her patting him on the back. It was hard to tell who was consoling who.

When Dick knocked on the door, Danielle opened it. Eugene was sitting on the chair and he was jostling a baby hat was laying face down on his lap. "Evening Major, I am sorry about all the trouble I caused. I just came up here to see if I could help little Antoine. He has the colic."

"Antoine is it? He looks like a fine boy Miss Chambray."

"Mercie, Major Winters. Eugene says that by placing the baby on the lap like so, and then jiggling the knees, the movement eases the colic, and the baby goes to sleep because it is bored from staring at the floor."

"Well it sure seems to be working. How are you feeling Eugene?"

"I feel fine Major considering the voltage that man shot at me. I tell you at first I thought my heart was going to explode."

"Dr. K. checked him out. He should be fine, but she recommended a good night sleep."

"I think that everyone could use that. Eugene when you finish up here, head on back to the barracks. M'am."

When Winters left the room, he found Dick Nixon at the top of the stairs and sat down beside him. "Any idea if the coast is clear," he whispered. The boy looked up and smiled at the tall man who bore the same name as he did.

"It's real quiet. I think they might be kissing. That's what my parents always did after a fight." The boy had his elbows on his knees and propped his head on top of his hands. "At least, I hope they are kissing."

"Well, I better be going." Winters cleared his throat and in a loud distinct voice, "It is good to see you on your feet Dick. I will tell Lewis that you said hello." Then he started walking down the steps. By the time, he reached the bottom; Nixon was nowhere in sight. Faith smiled and informed him that Captain Nixon was waiting for him on the porch.

"Thank you m'am and good night." Winters smiled as he stepped outside. He found Nixon smoking a cigarette. "Did you two work things out?"

"You could say that," said Nixon. "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely." The two men walked back to the house in silence and met Lip and Compton half way down the road. They all bid each other good night. By the time, Lew and Dick got back to the Daniels's house; the porch light was still on. Upon entering the house, they discovered a small lamp with a note waiting for them. "Everyone has gone to bed," said Dick, and if we need a snack we are welcomed to help ourselves."

"Well, I'm beat," said Nixon, who stopped to take his boots off. Winters followed suit.

"I am going to get a glass of milk," said Dick. "I will see you in the morning. Do you want the lamp?"

"No, I think I can find my way. Good night Dick."

"Good night Nix."

Finding his way into the kitchen, he heard a chair move. Lifting up the lamp, he saw was Sarah Daniels, standing up and wiping her eyes. She obviously had been crying for sometime.

George Luz's parents were immigrants from Portugal. It is highly likely that George's mother would have prepared feijoada, which is a traditional Portuguese dish, for her family.

According to the 1930 US census, the Luz family lived several houses down from the Sousa family. Their daughter Jenny was a year older than George, and I decided to use her name for his love interest.


	18. Chapter 18

Finding his way into the kitchen, Dick heard a chair move. Lifting up the lamp, he saw it was Sarah Daniels, standing up and wiping her eyes. She obviously had been crying for sometime.

Remembering the remarks expressed by Ellen Mendenhall after dinner, Dick surmised the reasons for the tears, but felt awkward in broaching the subject. However, he could not leave her alone in the dark. "Miss Daniels?"

"There is no need to be so formal, Major Winters. You are a guest in my house. Please call me Sarah." She took a handkerchief from her pocket and blew her nose. "I heard there was trouble at the Einstein house. Is everything all right?

Dick gave an account of the evening. Sarah's eyes studied the floor the entire time. Occasionally she nodded, then frowned but she smiled towards the end of the story. "How did you know," he asked.

"Your Colonel Sink came by and left this for you with his compliments is how I believe he put it. She gave him a note with the Colonel's handwriting on it. "Then General Morgan stopped by and said there was a situation that needed their attention, and they headed in the direction of Albie's house." Sarah felt anxious to change the subject. "Are you hungry? There are plenty of leftovers. What would you like?" She went over to the refrigerator and buried her head inside and rattled off some of the other dishes left from dinner."

He laid his helmet on the table and placed his boots on the floor. "I would like a glass of milk if that is not too much trouble."

"Of course not," said Sarah with a weak smile.

He watched as she took the milk out and sat it on the counter. Then she opened the cupboard next to the frig and took a glass from the shelf. She tried to pour, but her hand shook so hard that Winters finally took the glass and the bottle of milk out of her hands and put them back on the counter.

"I guess what I really would like is for you to tell me why you are sitting in the dark, crying." Dick lifted her chin up to her face, but she would not look back at him. Sarah tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. I hate crying," she said. Although unaccustomed to being so close to a woman, especially a weeping one, even Dick realized that a hug was in order. Ever so gently he took her in his arms and she buried her face into his coat and sobbed so hard that her shoulders shook.

Rubbing her back, Dick dismissed any ideas about giving her the usual platitudes about how she will feel better once she lets it all out. They stood like that for a while. Eventually, she stopped crying. "There are no words of comfort for what you are experiencing right now," he began. "I can tell you that you did what you had to do and that I am thankful for it, but I do not believe that is going to make you feel better. You killed a man in defense of another. Some might say what you did is heroic, but there is nothing heroic about doing what you have to do because circumstances demand it of you. It is something that you will have to live with for the rest of your life. Don't let it destroy you. If you do, then the enemy has won."

Sarah moved her head so it pressed against Dick's chest, which he discovered was rather nice in spite of the reasons the head was there. "That's just it," she said. "My parents, and my community raised me to believe that no one is my enemy. That God calls us to love everyone regardless of what they make think of us or do to us. I try and I try to justify that with what I did this morning and I have no answers. Logic tells me that what I did is right. Of course, I am relieved you are here alive and unharmed, but my heart goes back to that boy. Why was his life so full of hate and mine so full of love? Is it just dumb luck or God's will? I want someone to tell me."

"How old are you Sarah?"

"Twenty-five, why?

"People are asking those same questions in 1945. I even ask them myself. Some things never change, I guess. There are no final sweeping proclamations of truth that justify taking another man's life except in times of war. What you believe is no different from what I or any soldier learns from their parents. It is wrong to take a life. We believe that just as much as you, but war causes people to do things that they would never dream imaginable. Soldiers have a job to do and we have to kill to do it. The men of Easy Company came from all walks of civilian life. Our country needs us to defend its principles so we fight until the enemy retreats and surrenders. There is nothing noble about it. That is just what happens in war. After all of this is over, I bet there is not one man in my company who will so much as raise his foot to squash a spider. We are all sick of it, but sometimes it is necessary."

"Do you ever second guess your actions?"

"A soldier does not have that luxury nor does his leader. The men rely on me to lead them into combat and to lead them out. Sometime all of us make it and sometimes some are wounded or worse. You cannot stop and grieve because if you did you would never stop. In a war, one man's death can cause a company to stumble, but they learn to pick themselves back up and save the emotions for later otherwise they or someone else could be dead simply because you lose focus of what the job entails."

"I think I understand, but it will take some time." She pulled away slightly. "Let me get your milk for you. Would you like anything else?"

"No, yes, I do." Dick Winters never knew what made him kiss Sarah, but he did. She did not seem to mind in the least. In fact, he realized she was kissing him back. Eventually, they just stood there with their foreheads pressing together. The only sound was their breathing.

Meanwhile, back at the barracks, Popeye and Shifty could not stop talking about those flying scooters. "Boy oh, boy wouldn't I like to drive or do you fly one of them," said Wynn.

"Who cares. Either way it sure would be fun. Why I never heard tell of such a vehicle," said Shifty. "What do you think about it Sergeant York?"

"Well son, I don't rightly know. It sure did look like a humdinger thought didn't it." York's eyes danced with excitement. "I tell you I sure do wish I could hang around to see what else happens around here, but tomorrow I'll be a leavin' you'uns."

"You're leaving us," said Popeye. "When?"

"In the morning, before sunrise. I gotta walk back up that hill. That Dr. Einstein told me that after that lady doctor checked us over. Miss Daniels tells me that when I return I won't have any memory of what happened to me and being with you fellas. I tell you that makes me awfully sad cause I've kinda taken a liken to y'all even you with your blasphemous ways Sergeant Guarnere."

"The feeling is mutual Sergeant York. You're a helluva, excuse me, heckava a soldier."

"That Miss Daniels says that when I get back some officer is gonna pull me out of the trenches and a lot of important people, including General Pershing himself is gonna pin a medal on me. Then they are gonna send me to New York City for a parade on account of those Germans that I captured. Seems the country needs to hear some good news about the war. I don't know as if I agree that's necessary. I just did my duty is all. After I go to that parade, why I finally get to go home and see my Gracie. She is the purtiest, sweetest girl in all of Tennessee, and I intend to marry her as soon as I can. So, I am real anxious to be leaving."

"Well, good luck to you York," said Bill as he shook York's hand. All of the men came by and wished him well.

The man from Tennessee said he was going to try and rest some now and he didn't want to wake anybody in the morning. "It sure was nice meeting you two boys," said York. Popeye and Shifty nodded. "Well, y'all keep your heads down."

"Yes, sir," they said and watched as he went inside his cubicle.

Johnny Martin watched the men as some of them were playing cards while others talked about that Lieutenant Bush. How come none of them are wondering where the hell we are, he wondered. Bull Randleman sat down beside him. "Johnny, you look like a man with something on his mind. What gives?"

"For one thing Bull, there are a lot of weird things going on and no one here seems to be particularly concerned about it, not even Winters. I mean for Christ sake, flying scooters, ray guns that knock a man flat on his ass. Jesus Bull, none of this is normal."

"I know Johnny, but I figure if one of us actually sat down and thought about everything that has happened to us since last night, why that man would be running and screaming like they were crazy. As for me, I am just going to relax, smoke a good cigar and wait until tomorrow morning when I hope someone will tell us exactly what the hell is going on. I suggest you do the same." With that, Bull lit his cigar, slapped Johnny on the leg and pointed over to Skip Muck who was telling the men how he swam over the Niagara River. Next to him were Malark, Pinc and Hoobler. "You see Johnny, these boys don't give a rat's ass what's behind all of this. They are just glad to see their buddies alive again or in Malark's case, it's good to see him happy."

"Your right Bull. I just hope no one is going to pull the rug out from under them."

Bull thought about that for a bit. "I'd like to see somebody try. They'll have to get by me first," he said dryly.

"Yeah," said Johnny. "Me too, Bull, me too. Thanks for listening."

"Don't mention it. I've got a reputation around here as a tough guy."

"Hmmpf," said Martin. "You are not the only one big guy."

At the Daniels house, someone was having a nightmare. Gillian was dancing with her mama and they were laughing. When suddenly a giant bird came down, caught mama in its huge, yellow claws and flew away. Gillian ran after the bird. She was screaming at the bird to let her mama go. Suddenly the bird did just that and Gilliam saw here mama falling to the earth. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah broke away from Dick and headed for the stairs. Dick followed her while she explained. "It's Gillian. She tends to have nightmares."

Lewis hit the floor the minute he heard his sister screaming. Not again, he thought. Sticking his head out of his door, Lewis saw Sarah coming up the top of the stairs and Major Winters was holding her hand! He quickly closed the door and leaped under his covers. Sticking his head from beneath the blankets, he pretended to be sleeping just in case Aunt Sarah checked in on him after taking care of Gillian.

"It's all right. I am here. What was the dream about this time?" Gillian described the big bird with its big ugly, yellow claws. Dick went and got her glass of water from his room and handed it to her.

"Thank you." The child sniffed and Sarah stroked her hair. She leaned over, opened Gilly's nightstand and took out a handkerchief. Blowing her nose, she looked up at Sarah and Dick. They make a nice looking mommy and daddy, she thought. "Sing me the happy song, Sarah, please."

"All right, get back underneath the covers so I can tuck you in again." Gilly snuggled down in the bed, holding onto her stuffed rabbit who she simply called Bunny. "Close your eyes." Sarah continued smoothing her hair down. Then in a sweet soft voice, she sang what the children called the happy song.

Away, Away

Come away with me

Where the grass grows wild, where the winds blow free

Away, Away

Come away with me

And I'll build you a home in the meadow

Come, Come

There's a wondrous land

For the hopeful heart, for the willing hand

Come, Come

There's a wondrous land

Where I'll build you a home in the meadow

Slowly, but surely, the song did its magic and Gilly was fast asleep as was Lewis who could hear his aunt singing from his room.

The child's screaming woke up Lew Nixon, but he heard someone come up the stairs and go into her room. Nix could hardly keep his eyes open, but he too heard Sarah singing a song to the tune of Greensleaves but the lyrics were different. Putting his hands to his face, Lew realized that he was crying. Then he thought that's what I want to do. I want to go away with Faith, but how? I am still in the Army. Nix listened until Sarah finished singing. He could not remember a time when he felt so peaceful. I don't know how, but I will build a house for Faith, Dick, and me. This thought consoled him and he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sarah and Dick left Gillian's room. They looked at each other and smile. She spoke first, "I guess I will see you in the morning, Major."

"Yes, you will, and I think we are a bit beyond formalities aren't we Sarah. My name is Dick."

"Goodnight Dick." Sarah kissed him on the cheek and quickly went inside her room. She leaned up against the door and smiled, not knowing that Dick was doing the same on the opposite side. Then she heard him walk across the hall, humming the tune to the happy song. Sarah stood there until she heard him open the door to his room and go inside.

Dick reached into his coat pocket and took out the note from Colonel Sink.

Dick:

I write this not as your CO, but as someone I hope you consider a friend. Tomorrow, you will learn why you and these members from Easy Company are here. By now, you may have already learned some pieces of the puzzle. In the morning, you will receive instructions regarding, what I hope will be, Easy's final mission. I trust that you and your men will take the time to consider what we are asking of you in a deliberate manner. Do not make a quick decision. I hate to burden you with this Dick. You are an extraordinary young person, and it has been a privilege to watch you grow and mature as a leader of men. I know you will make the right decision in the end.

Sincerely,

Colonel Bob Sink

Dick put the note on the table. He did not know what to make of it. Before he finally went to bed that night, Dick got down on his knees and thanked God for letting him live to see another day. Then he climbed into bed, blew the lamp out, closed his eyes and hoped that he could fall asleep. Just as he drifted off, his thoughts were of Sarah.

The lyrics come from the theme song of the movie "How the West was Won."


	19. Chapter 19

_This chapter is extra long. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own rights to Band of Brothers. This is a tribute piece to them, and it is written with the utmost respect for their contributions during the Second World War. The women and the futuristic setting of course is mine. If I had it in my power, "we would study war no more."_

Dick rose early, as was his habit. Gathering his things so he could take a shower, Dick noticed a colorful sign on the table. It was a real fine drawing of him holding hands with Lewis and Gillian. In the corner, were the initials LW. Besides the drawing, he found a roll of tape. Dick almost forgot about yesterday's fiasco. He blushed at the memory of walking in on Sarah. Then he remembered kissing her last night. I better get going or this is going to have to be a cold shower.

There was a knock on the connecting door and he got up and opened it. It was Nix.  
"I can't remember the last time I saw you up this early," said Dick as Nix walked in with two cups of coffee.

Lew handed Dick his cup of coffee and sat down in a chair in the corner, "And good morning to you," he replied. "What can I tell you, I am full of surprises. Speaking of which, you did not come up right away last night. Did something else happen?"

Dick sipped his coffee and told Lew about Sarah's meltdown, Gillian's nightmare, and how Sarah sang her to sleep. He decided to skip over the part where he kissed Sarah.

"Yes, I heard her singing. It is a lovely song." Nix decided not to tell Lewis about how the song made him want to make a home for Faith and Dick. Last night, it was a real possibility, but with the light of day, he wondered how realistic was he being. Technically speaking Nix was still a married man with a child no less.

"Something on your mind Nix," asked Dick. He noticed his friend seemed preoccupied.

"No, just wondering about what the day is going to bring. Do you have any idea what you are going to say to the men?" Nixon observed the reticent look on Dick's face. He is hiding something, he thought.

Dick slipped on a pair of homemade slippers that he found by his bed. "I intend to lay out all of the facts based upon everything we have seen in the past day and a half. Ask them to consider that information, throw their logic out the window and then tell them the truth."

"The truth, do we know exactly what that is?"

"Do you have any other explanations or ideas?"

"No, not really, enjoy your shower."

"Thanks, I will. Look over this while I am in the shower." Dick tossed Colonel Sink's letter to Nix and left the room.

When Dick stepped out into the hallway, he saw Lewis was heading down the stairs and Gillian lying on her stomach coloring a picture outside Sarah's bedroom door.

"Good morning, Major," said Lewis. His sister looked up, smiled, but went back to her drawing.

"Is something wrong," asked Dick. He worried Sarah might have had another crying jag.

Puzzled, Lewis looked over at his sister. "No sir, Gillian doesn't like it when Aunt Sarah doesn't get up when we do, but Miss Mendenhall said she is real tired and would like to sleep some more."

"Oh, but she's all right?"

"Oh, yes, sir Major. Oh, yes sir, she got to bed late. I tried telling Gilly that but she refuses to believe me. Well, I will see you at breakfast. I have to go milk the cows." Lewis walked quietly down the steps and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Mendenhall handed him a small cup of cocoa and reminded him to put on a hat.

Back at the barracks, Wild Bill stared at the ceiling wondering about everything that had happened to him in the past forty-eight hours. He had literally seen his amputated leg grow as well as Joe Toye's. Three dead buddies were now alive. Fighting American Nazis alongside a World I hero was a kick in the head. However, nothing amazed him more than meeting Hank and Suzie Guarnere and their Aunt Fran. What a beautiful name he thought, and what a beautiful woman. She's definitely not a dame, he thought. Leaning over he checked the clock on the nightstand. It's 6:00 in the morning, I wonder if the kid is up milking a cow or something. Guarnere tossed the covers back and swung his legs around. Two legs, he thought. I will have had a good life either way, but it is nice to have what you came into the world with, he mused. After making his bed and making sure his room passed inspection, Bill quickly dressed and discovered another pair of boots next to his Army ones. Made of rubber, they came up to his knees. He opened the small wardrobe and checked himself in the mirror. Not bad Bill, not bad at all. I think I will go nosing around this joint. Grabbing his coat, gloves, and helmet, Bill was ready to roll.

Stepping out in the main room, he saw Joe Toye sitting at the round table with his feet propped up on it, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing the rubber boots as well. "Been waiting for you to wake up. I take it you want to see where those kids live?

"Yeah, something like that Joe."

"Well, lets go." He stubbed out his cigarette. The two men put their helmets on and the two men made their way out into the cold morning. "Lot colder than it was yesterday," said Joe.

"Yeah, boy" They walked over to the fence that separated this part of the farm from the pasture. Staring hard up into the hills, Bill said, "Hard to believe everything that happened up there yesterday.

"Yeah, hard to believe, but it did," said Toye. "Hey isn't that the Winters kid?"

"Yeah, hey Lewis."

The boy immediately turned and smiled when he saw who it was."Good morning, Sergeant Guarnere, Sergeant Toye." Putting the milk buckets down, Lewis ran over to them with all the exuberance a ten year old has.

"Good morning to you kid. Do you know where Hank and Beth Toye live," asked Bill. He liked this kid, but Malarkey was right about one thing, this kid was the spitting image of Major Winters.

"Lewis looked at them as if they had lost their mind. "Sure, you see the fork in the road up that hill. He pointed to where Malark did sentry duty. "You bear to the left and keep going for about a mile up the hill then take the first dirt road on your left. They both live in the farmhouse at the end of that road. Hank and Billy are probably up by now milking the cows and feeding the chickens."

"Who's Billy," asked Joe?

"Why, Beth's brother. I bet he's sore that he didn't go with us yesterday." He was learning how to blow glass. It's real hard, but he's real strong and big."

"You don't say," said Toye, who couldn't help but feel a little proud. "Does he get in a lot of trouble?"

"Billy? No, he's always busy trying to learn how to do things with his hands. He can shoe a horse and is real good at tooling leather. Well, I better hurry up with the milking. After yesterday, I don't know if Miss Prim and Miss Rose will ever forgive me."

"You do that kid. Thanks for the directions," said Bill. The two men waited until the red headed youngster head was in the barn before they started to chuckle. "Jesus, I wonder what our kids call their cows."

"Whaddaya mean our kids," said Toye. "Is there something you'd like to get off your chest Bill?"

"Ah, ya know what I mean. I tell ya those kids are related to us somehow or at least it feels like they are to me anyways."

Joe studied Wild Bill for a moment. "I would never have taken you for the sentimental type, but yeah, I know what you mean. The little girl reminds me of my ma. So, you want to go and see if the kids are up yet?"

"Why not? We don't have to be back until 0:800 for the Major's briefing. Which I bet is going to be a doozy."

"Yeah, I bet it'll be a real pip," said Toye. How's the leg this morning? Did you take that tonic the doc gave ya?"

"Whaddaya take me for a fool. I feel fine and dandy. How about you?

"Never felt better, but it sure plays with my head."

"I know what you mean, but I don't care if I have to drink that stuff for the rest of my life. It's worth it, don't ya think?"

Joe just nodded and motioned for Bill to follow.

Lewis liked the cows. They were gentle souls, who asked for nothing more but for someone like him to milk them, clean their stalls out and give them good feed. Lewis placed some fresh hay with alfalfa in Miss Prim and Miss Rose's feeding trough as well as some water. Then he did the same for the two horses Midnight and Moonbeam. Thank goodness, I don't have to pump water, the boy thought. Someone rigged a spigot in the barn, which enabled him to run a hose to animals' individual water basins. He placed a can under the cow, took down the stool from the wall and began milking Miss Prim. Placed his head against the cow's stomach, Lewis soon got into a steady rhythm. His thoughts wandered around. Lewis desperately wanted the Major to stay and go with the community when it moved to New Harmony. I think he likes Aunt Sarah, but she is being so wishy, washy. It would be nice if they could be a real family. Lewis finished with Miss Prim, poured the milk into the Pasteurizer, set the jars in place and turned on the mission. Then he turned his attention to Miss Rose.

Inside, Dick finished shaving and was ready to get dressed. He checked the bathroom to make sure it was in good order and stepped out into the hallway where Gillian still remained, coloring pictures, but now she was sliding them under the door. Dick was in the middle of tying his boots when Nix knocked and then stuck his head inside. He motioned for his friend to come inside.

"So, what did you think of the note."

"For starters, what is with this final mission? Hell, unless someone has forgotten, there is still a war going on in 1945 or did we drop in Berlin already."

"Yes, but remember even though we are here, we are also there at least I hope we are. Who knows look at Muck and Penkala?"

"Don't forget Hoobler," said Nix. "You know I am considered to be a fairly intelligent person, but damned if I understand this concept of Parallel Universes, but if it's true and we can remain here while our 1945 counterparts are slugging their way to Germany, I think I prefer 2645. How about you?"

"To be honest, I have not thought about it. Right now, I just want to grab some breakfast and get ready to address the men. Dick straightened his tie, placed his oak leaf cluster on his hat and collar. He hesitated asking Nix but decided to anyway. "Would you stay here if given the opportunity?"

Nix got up, looked out the window and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I know exactly what my life will entail if I go back. My parents have it all mapped out for me. I can see it as clear as I can those trees right outside this window, and I don't like what I see, Dick. In fact, it terrifies me. Therefore, given the chance, I might decide to remain here. How about you, uh, never mind, I forgot you have not given it any thought."

"That's right," said Dick, but he knew eventually he would when there was more time. He opened the door and waited for Nixon to leave, then closed the door. Nix glanced over at Gilly and headed downstairs. While Dick walked over to Gilly and crouched down so he could talk to her.  
"I know you want her to get up, but she went to bed late," he said quietly. "How do you know," she asked softly? Gilly continued coloring a picture of mountains and trees with small houses.

"Because I was with her when she sang you to sleep last night, remember?" Dick played with one of her curls while he talked.

"That's right, she sang the happy song."

That's right, so why don't you stop coloring for now and come on downstairs and have some breakfast with your brother and the rest of us?"

Gilly stopped coloring and thought about it. Placing her crayons back in the box, she closed its lid, stacked her paper up neatly and let the Major help her up. They went downstairs together. She took his hand and held it very tight.

Mrs. Mendenhall enjoyed fixing big breakfasts. Normally, they ate very simply, but now that there were men in the house, she prepared apple pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Lewis and Nix were setting the table for her when Dick and Gilly walked into the kitchen.

"I see you decided to join us Gilly. I'm sure your aunt will appreciate it." Gilly took her seat and Dick slid her chair underneath the table. "And you sit here, pointing to where Mrs. Mendenhall sat last night. The older woman nodded that it was all right and Nixon held her chair for her then he and Dick both sat down.

Like the night before, Mrs. Mendenhall asked the same question, "Shall we have some silence?" Gilly took Dick's hand as if she had been doing so all his life. Today he sat between her and Lewis. The latter was thrilled to sit beside the Major. His hand sure his big and strong.

Dick was thinking the same of Lewis's hand when he felt Gilly squeeze his and he opened his eyes.  
"Your uniforms look real sharp," said Lewis. "Not like the Boy Scouts."

"The boy scouts, said Dick.?

"That's what Billy Toye calls them. He doesn't think too highly of them."

"Just because Billy Toye refers to them in that way does not give you permission Lewis Winters. I know your aunt would disapprove."

The boy became very quiet and focused on his orange juice.

"Is today a school day," asked Nixon? It seemed like the kid was having a rough day, and it was still morning. He passed the pancakes over to Lewis, but not before taking two of them and placing them on his plate.

"No, sir, it is Saturday. Lewis loved apple pancakes with just a touch of maple syrup. When he finished adding what he thought was the perfect amount, he explained his Saturday routine. Usually, the guys and I get together and play soccer, but Skip, Cliff, Hank and I are grounded, but so are Tony Perconte and Jimmy Malarkey. The boy never looked up from his plate. He was busy shoveling in those pancakes.

"Slow down Lewis. You are going to give yourself indigestion from eating so fast." Ellen saw Nixon and Winters exchange glances.

"Can't help it, m'am, they sure are good. Oh, Major, I saw Sergeants Guarnere and Toye this morning. They wanted to know how to get to Hank's house, so I told them."

"Do you know if they left the area, asked Nixon? He looked over at Dick, who did not look pleased.

"Yes, sir, did I do wrong by telling them."

Dick studied Lewis's face. He is so serious for someone so young. "No, that's fine. It's just that I prefer the men not venture too far just yet."

It didn't take Bill and Joe very long to reach the farmhouse. It was similar to the one that the Major was staying at, but it seemed even bigger. Lewis was right; a muscular young boy of about eleven or twelve with dark hair was feeding chickens. "Hey, are you Billy Toye," asked Joe?

Without even bother to look up, the dark haired, said, "Who wants to know?"

"Oh, yeah, Joe, he's definitely a Toye." Bill laughed.

That caught the boy's attention. He finished what he was doing and walked over to the two men. "Sir, I am sorry for my rudeness, but I thought you were one of those scouts pretending to be a soldier."

"That's all right," said Toye. The name is Joe Toye, and this is my friend Bill Guarnere.

"Yes, sir. I know. I am sorry that I missed seeing you yesterday." Billy Toye held out his hand and Joe gripped it. His eyes never leaving the boy. Feeling self-conscious, Billy turned to Guarnere and said, "If you are looking for Hank, he's in the barn. I'm going that way to help him finish with the milking. My sister Beth normally feeds the chicken, but she woke up with a cold. You want to come along?"

The two men nodded. He's a Toye all right, thought Joe. "So, who takes care of you and your sister?"

"My aunt Sandy, she's really my dad's cousin, but we call her aunt because she feels like one if you know what I mean." He held the door open for the two soldiers, who walked inside the warm barn that was so clean a person could eat in here.

"Hi, Wild Bill," said Hank. The boy was pouring milk into a funnel connected to some machine. Within a few minutes, the milk came out the other side and ran into some jars that were on a small circled conveyor belt. When one jar filled up, a lid shot out, a mechanical arm came down, sealed the jar, it rotated up and an empty one took its place.

"Back at ya kid. Say what is that contraption?

"It's a machine that pasteurizes the milk, so it is safe to drink. Billy, Jimmy Luz and I put it together with our dad's." It works just like a large one, but we adapted it for home use. All the families have one. We call it the GLT Pasteurizer. It has a patent and everything," Hank said proudly.

"There's a kid here with the last name of Luz," said Bill Toye. He eyed Guarnere, who didn't so much as blink.

"Whatcha name the cows,' asked Wild Bill.

"Well, for one thing their Guernseys. That one over there chewing her cud is Lulu and beside her is her sister Magnolia. Billy is milking Daisy and I just finished with Patsy."

Joe walked over to Billy, "What about your folks. It seems most of the kids we meet just have an aunt raising them. What gives?"

Tia Bianchi and Rosie Goldstein knocked on the door of the barracks. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this Rosie. I am freezing to death," whined Tia.

"Because, you wanted to see what these guys look like first thing in the morning just like I do. Besides, we signed up to bring the first breakfast."

Sergeant Martin went to the door and eyed the two women suspiciously.

"What can I do for you ladies."

"More like what we can do for you," said Tia. "Now unless you want your eggs to get cold, I suggest you help us bring these dishes inside." With that she moved right past him and inside. Tia was a petite woman and like most people of Northern Italian descent, she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. However, unlike most of her relatives, Tia was a very petite woman who barely stood five feet tall.  
George Luz and Frank Perconte were horsing around when the latter saw Tia walk in with a large silver domed pot. "Mother of God," said Frank. "I have died, gone to Heaven and here is an angel. Please allow me to assist you," said Perconte.

"Gracias, that's very kind of you," said Tia.

"Hey Luz, don't just stand there, help me with this stuff," yelled Martin. George ran outside and retrieved a large serving dish with wooden handles.

"Be careful, said Rosie. It's very hot." She looked around for Joe Liebgott who was upstairs. Hearing her voice, he practically flew down the stairs.

"Careful there Joe," said Martin. "You almost broke you neck." He did not like all of this fraternization or flirting or whatever was going on, because it distracted the men. What if they had to go out on patrol or something.

"Hi Rosie, I am sorry we missed you last night. There was an incident up at the doctor's house.  
"Yes, we heard about it already. I would have loved to have seen the look on Lieutenant Bush's face when the General removed him from his command. He is such a schmuck. We came by, but nobody was here. Maybe we can arrange something for later in the day. I understand you have a briefing this morning."

Joe nodded. He had almost forgotten about that. Then he heard Malarkey call his name.

"Hey Joe, have you seen Wild Bill and Toye?"

Joe knew he must have hit a sore spot with the boy because Billy's eyes dropped a bit. "A year ago, the Aryans attacked our village. When they need new recruits, they kill the parents first and then take the boys.

"Jesus Christ," said Bill. "Is that what happened to your folks too, Hank?"

"Yes, sir and my older brother Johnny, he died saving Lewis's life. "Lewis told the bast... Aryan that he'd rather die than go with them. The Aryan said suit yourself brat and that's when Johnny jumped in between Lewis and the Nazi. Before the Nazi could reload, Running Wolf and his friends filled them with arrows.

Joe just stood there with a fury of a thousand men stamped on his face. "It's one thing to kill a man in combat, but to gun down parents. It's a damn shame, excuse me, what happened to your parents kids."

Billy stopped milking. "Yeah, that's why most of the guys around here don't have much use for those boy scouts who are suppose to protect us. They were a day late and a dollar short. My sister and I are lucky though. Our mom is alive. She was hurt really bad and they transported her back to Nouveau for medical attention because of the baby and all."

"Excuse me kid. Did you say baby?" Joe tucked his finger under his shirt. Christ, three kids, he thought.

"Yeah, four months ago, she had a baby boy, named him Peter after my Dad. I've only seen pictures of him. He looks real cute." The boy returned to his milking." Billy did not like to think of his father, and how much he missed him. When he finished squeezing the last drop of milk out of Daisy, he stood up and bent down to the pick up the bucket.

"Here let me do that for you kid," said Joe. His mind raced. Peter was his Dad's name, and now there is another Peter Toye.

"Thank you sir. I have to take it over there," nodding to the GLT.

"So is your mom here? I don't remember seeing anyone with a baby yesterday."

"No, she's still back at Nouveau with my grandparents, but Miss Sarah says that mom and the baby are coming home soon. Her arm is healed and my grandparents did not want her to come back until the Aryans were all dead, which they are, thanks to you." Billy looked at Toye. His eyes filled with pride.

"It wasn't just me Billy. We are a company of men just doing our job, and trying not to get killed in the process." Joe poured the milk into the machine and stood back to watch it go into action. "This is a great machine you and your Dad invented.

Joe could feel the boy studying his face. I bet he has a tough time getting close to people after what he's been through.

"That's like me and my friends," said Billy thoughtfully. "I mean we are really tight, almost like brothers."

"Yeah, I've met some of the other boys." Joe ran off the names of those he could remember.

"Lewis is a good kid. Everyone likes him, but he's been real jumpy like me lately."

"What about," asked Wild Bill. Hank just finished showing him the entire contents of the barn that also was home to some goats.

"Oh, ya know, our sisters, the big move to New Harmony."  
"New Harmony, where is that," Joe asked?

It's in the northern part of Carolina. Somewhere in the mountains near the Cherokee lands," said Hank.

"Is that where those fellows went yesterday?"

Hank told Billy about the departure of Running Wolf. The latter looked sad. "I hoped to see them before they left."

"Don't sweat it Billy," said Hank trying to give Billy some reassurance. "I bet we see them when we move down there."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Joe was going to ask Billy about glass blowing. When a little girl came inside the barn, "Jenny says it's time for breakfast and Fran said to make sure you wash your hands and face…" The child stared at the big boots that Toye and Guarnere, her mouth opened wide. She started to scream until Hank and Billy told her it was OK.

"Tori, it's all right," said Hank. He patted the little girl on the shoulder. "These are good soldiers. Remember Easy Company came yesterday."

Tori let out a long sigh of relief. "I'll go tell Jenny to set extra places. Sandy is with Beth. She must have caught Jimmy's cold but his is almost gone. He just sounds real funny when he talks."  
Before Joe and Bill could stop her, Tori ran off to the house. The older men picked up the tray with the jars of milk and followed Hank and Billy. "Uh, Hank, we don't want to intrude or nothing. We just stopped by to say hey."

"Oh, please stay," begged Hank.

Joe was running everything he heard through his mind. "You said the Aryans take the boys. What about the little girls?"

Hank and Billy's faces darkened. Finally Billy said, "Trust me sir, you do not want to know, but imagine the worse and then multiply it by ten."

Now it was Joe and Bill's turn and their faces grew tight from anger. Bill thought he heard Hank mumble the word bastards under his breath. The two men nodded at the boys. The four understood one another completely.

Nixon put down his cup of coffee and used his napkin to wipe his lips. "We have come too far for something stupid to happen to anyone like it almost did when we encountered the Scouts last night," Nix said as he rolled his eyes.

"Really what happened," asked Mrs. Mendenhall?

Nixon gave an edited version of last night's events.

Lewis hung on every word. "Wow, I can't wait to talk to Dick. Oh, rats, I won't be able to until after Meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting, is that something like Church," asked Dick?

"Yes sir, every Sunday, everyone gathers at the Meeting House and we worship for one hour. Then we have a potluck, but I don't think we have enough tables now."

"I am sure something will be arranged," said Mrs. Mendenhall. "Finish up your breakfast then you can complete up your chores. Your aunt left instructions on the different activities that you are allowed to pursue today around the house." She handed him the slip of paper.

Lewis looked over the list and started announcing his fate. He had the choice of writing an essay on the importance of obedience. Re-potting tree seedlings in the green house. Clean out his closet and dresser of clothes that no longer fit. Practice the cello for one hour. Then the very last request was to read, study and be able to discuss the chapter on integrity from Faith and Practice. Since not one of these activities would take him all day, Lewis realized that he would probably end up doing all of them.

"May I, asked Dick. He held out his hand.

Lewis handed over the dreaded list and sighed. "It's going to be a long day," he said.

"None of these are very demanding, but it looks like they are designed to make you think. Which one are you going to start first?" Dick handed the piece of paper back to him.

Carefully folding the slip, he tucked it into his back pocket. "I think after I finish cleaning out the barn, I think I will either work in the greenhouse or clean out my closet." He sighed again, finished the last bite of his pancakes and washed it down with some milk. "Do you like to drink milk, Major?"  
"Why yes, son I do. It has been months since I drank real milk. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wondered. Hey, Gilly you want to keep me company in the barn when you finish breakfast?"

"No, I think I will go back upstairs and wait for Aunt Sarah to wake up."

"I think you better stay down here with me a while and let your aunt catch up on her sleep. You two gave her the scare of her life yesterday," said Ellen Mendenhall.

"It's all Lewis's fault." said Gilly testily.

"Well, I did not have a nightmare like you did, you big baby," retorted Lewis.

"Stop that right now. You know your aunt does not like the word fault. We must all take responsibility for our actions and your brother accepts that, but Lewis you know better than to call your sister names. Now you two apologize to one another right this minute."

The two children exchanged apologies of a dubious nature.

"Good, now Lewis get on with your chores and Gilly, be a good girl and stack your dishes in the dishwasher. You can bring your crayons down here, but I had better not see you near your aunt's door until she comes out of there or you might find yourself in the corner again."

To Nixon it looked like Gillian's eyes were disappearing into the right side of her head as she listened to Ellen. "We better get going Dick.

"Right, I will see you later Lewis and you too, he tickled Gilly, which made her laugh for a moment.  
"Do you promise," she said seriously.

Winters paused for moment. Yes, Gillian I promise that I will see you later." He touched the child's cheek and this time the smile stayed.

"If it's all right, Mrs. Mendenhall, I would like to keep Lewis company while he mucks out the barn."

"That's fine but be sure to put your hat and gloves on."

"Thank you Major, they are good children. It isn't fair that their parents were murdered by the Aryan scum. I pray for their souls, but I do not know if they had one to begin with to tell you truth. Sarah does her best to instill Friendly values in them, and they actually prefer the structure she has brought into their lives."

"Are all the children here orphans," asked Nix.

"No, Bettie Toye survived, but just barely. The Lord blessed her with a new son, who is named Peter like his late father."

Nix watched as Dick's jaw tightened, which occurred when something angered him. His friend nodded for him to follow him. No doubt they would discuss this later. Now, they both needed to focus on the morning briefing.

The back door of the house opened and Fran stepped out. "We are delighted that you two gentlemen can share breakfast with us." She wore a plain, purple knit dress with a round neck, but even the fact she had an apron tied around her waist could not hide Fran's lovely figure.

"Hear that Joe, she called us gentlemen," said Bill. She looks mighty pretty first thing in the morning, he thought.

Fran raised an eyebrow and looked at their boots. "All of you can leave your boots here. Use the sink right there to wash up. And Hank, try and remove the cow smell as much as possible."

"Yes, m'am." After she went back inside, Hank announced that when he got older, he was going to roll in mud and then run up and give her a big hug. "I'll show her."

"Hey, Hank show some respect for your aunt," said Bill. "She's taken on a big responsibility raising a daredevil like you."

"So, who asked her?" It annoyed Hank that Wild Bill took his aunt's side even though he knew what the Sergeant said was true.

Guarnere was about to loose his temper with the boy, but he counted to ten as his ma always did with him. "Come again, kid." Wild Bill's terse tone made Hank look up and take notice. He could tell the man did not like what he said or how he said it.

"No, sir, I am sorry, Wild Bill. I lost my temper. It's just that once I would like to do something without someone telling me when to do it and how to do it." Hank took the bar of soap from Billy and started washing his hands. When he finished lathering up real good, he stuck his head underneath the tall faucet.

Bill considered what the boy said. "I can understand that kid. Joe and me, we've had the same problem with the Army for about three years now." Joe nodded and smiled. "But don't ever let me catch you disrespecting your aunt again. She's trying to raise you right just like my ma did me, and I was a tougher nut than you when I was your age."

Hank replied with a dejected yes sir. Wild Bill grabbed a towel and rubbed Hanks' head to let him know that he wasn't angry with him. That brought as smile back to Hank's face and he handed Bill the soap and went inside. After the two men finished washing up, they knocked on the door leading into the kitchen and walked inside. Fran greeted them. She touched Bill's arm and whispered, "Thank you for what just said to him." Bill felt her touch all the way down to his socks. Smiling like a drunken sailor on leave, he followed her inside, and she showed them to their seats. However, they did not sit down until Fran did and Bill helped her with her chair. Hank and Suzie winked at one another which brought a chuckle from Joe Toye.

The men stood up again when a very young dark haired lady came down with two other women. Just as before, Bill and Joe helped the ladies with their seats and received a murmured thank you from each woman.

"I guess I better do the introductions. The woman to your right Sergeant Toye is Sandy Toye and next to her are Billy and Beth."

"We've already met," said Beth. Everyone laughed, but her. "What's so funny?"

"God, every inch a Toye," said Guarnere out of the side of his mouth. Joe looked as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Next to Billy is James Luz," continued Fran.

"Jimmy," he piped up. He had a smile that lit up the room. There was a familiar twinkle in his brown eyes too.

"Excuse me, Jimmy Luz. I believe you have met Victoria, who goes by Tori. The latter smiled at the men and the returned the friendly gesture with a wink. This made her giggle until the woman next to her gave her a look indicating that it was not time to be silly. Beside Tori is their aunt Jenny Sousa and sitting next to her is Sharon O'Malley with her his Sean aka Skip Malarkey and his twin siblings Katie and Danny. I think that's everyone."

"You forgot the dog" said Danny. He was a happy child with a head full of auburn hair. His sister looked just like him only prettier.

"Yeah, you forgot Trilby," said Kate.

"Oh, please forgive me," said Fran in a false submissive tone. "The golden Labrador is Trilby. Shall we have some silence?"

Joe and Bill watched as everyone took the hand of the person next to them. Fran held out her hand to Bill who acted as if it was a delicate flower. Joe was surprised to feel how rough Billy's hand was. They said he liked to work with his hands, he thought. Seeing that everyone closed their eyes, Bill and Joe did likewise. The two men waited for someone to say grace, but the only sounds to be heard was the wind outside and a clock ticking somewhere. Bill felt Fran squeeze his hand and he squeezed back. When she let go of his hands, Bill opened his eyes and worried that he offended her. Then he realized that everyone at the table stopped holding hands. Bill looked at Joe and they both shrugged.  
"Guess you are not raising them Catholic," said Bill, trying hard not to sound like he disapproved, which he did.

"Catlick, what's that, asked Danny? His sister and Tori were trying not to giggle. The twins had just turned four and found everything funny.

"It is pronounced Catholic, said Sharon. She had a lovely Irish accent. It is a form of Christianity that they use to practice."

"Ah, here we go again with the use to, if this is going to confuse us, we just soon not start the morning off that way if you don't mind," said Bill.

"I agree," said Fran. "Well, Jimmy it is good to see you among the living again. Watching him pile on the waffles, she asked him if that was all he planned to have for breakfast.

"Yes, m'am that is if Aunt Jenny approves."

"Aunt Jenny does not and before you say anything. Jimmy had his mouth open to complain and then thought better of it. This is the first day that you have felt like anything, and I would prefer that you have some eggs along with the waffles. You need the protein. By the way, I liked your impression of Albie that you did earlier. It was spot on." Jimmy smiled at his aunt. She was tough sometimes, but she did appreciate talent.

"You think so. I thought my voice was deeper because of my cold," said Jimmy. He dug into the eggs, Jenny just scooped onto his plate.

Joe nudged Bill, who nodded. Looks and sounds like a chip off the old George Luz block to me, thought Bill. "These eggs are delicious," he said. "It's been a long time since we had real scrambled eggs. Right Joe."

"Afraid that's right, but you left out the bacon, it's is delicious as is the coffee." Sandy Toye reached over and re-filled his cup. She had black shiny hair and blue eyes. A really lovely girl, thought Joe, but definitely out of the question if I am related to her. It was a peculiar thought that this girl and those two children as well as a baby somewhere else could be his relatives.

"I forgot the juice," said Sharon. As she got up, so did Joe and Bill who waited until she retrieved the jar from the refrigerator and sat back before returning to their seats.

Jimmy watched before he said, "My Dad always did that for my mom," he said wistfully.

A chorus of so did mine when down the line of children and cast a pall in the room. Bill noticed as did Joe, which caused the latter to try and think of something to say. His eyes fell upon Katie and Danny. "I take it you two are twins," he asked? The two children brightened up and nodded in the affirmative. "Well, what do you know about that," said Bill. "Just what the world needs twin Malarkeys." Everyone laughed. It wasn't that funny, but it lifted the sadness from the room. Bill and Joe asked the children about school and this conversation put them all at ease and the meal ended on a happy note. Hearing the clock, Toye looked at his watch. "Holy cow, we better make tracks Bill if we don't want to miss that briefing." He took another swallow of coffee. Using his napkin to wipe his mouth, Joe stood up.

"Sorry, to rush out on you ladies," said Bill, who finished off his juice. "We would help you wash up. If you need anything done around the farm, just let us know. Some of the fellows and me can give you a hand." Turning to Hank and Suzie, Bill quipped, "See ya later kids."

"We will try and come by later or maybe you kids can come see us. We don't know exactly is going on just yet," said Toye. "Thanks for breakfast, m'am and tell Beth I hope she feels better." Joe scooped up his helmet, put on his boots and ran out the door.

Fran walked them to the door much to Guarnere's delight.

"Thanks for inviting us to breakfast. It was real nice of you," said Bill." He was struggling to put the boots back on.

"Anytime," said Fran. She followed them out to the laundry room.

"And we will certainly take up your offer to help around here," said Jenny.

Bill and Joe took off running. They both marveled at the fact that not too long ago, this would have been impossibility for them. Yet, here they were, running at full steam. They reached the barracks with fifteen minutes to spare. Only to find a very perturbed looking Major Winters standing outside the barracks, as well as Captain Nixon and Lieutenants Compton and Lip, who seemed amused. Also standing with them were Heffron and Malarkey, who just looked relieved to see their buddies back.


	20. Chapter 20

Joe and Bill were out of breath as the reached the officers. Malarkey and Heffron decided their presence would not help the situation and went inside. "Gee, thanks fellas," said Bill. "I don't why Joe, but it looks like were in for it."

"Guarnere, Toye, front and center, ordered Compton. "Who gave you permission to leave the barracks?" Surprised by Buck's reaction as well as the Major Winter's obvious displeasure, Bill decided to stick with the truth such as it was.

"Joe and I wanted to see the kids that have the same last names as we do. We're kinda curious about that and how come they look so much like us. They invited us for breakfast and we didn't want to hurt their feelings by saying no, so we stayed. You know there are three kids with the last name Malarkey and one with the name of Luz living there. Joe, here found out, that there are two more Toye kids and one of them has the same names as Joe's Dad."

"That's very interesting, but you were ordered to remain in the barracks or did you forget Major Winter's orders."

"Hey, it was my understanding that was just for last night. Besides Bill and I can take care of ourselves."

"That is beside the point, Joe," said Lip. "You two are still in the Army and an order is an order."

"Wild Bill fought hard to keep his temper under control. Buck sounded too much like a former CO. "That's an interesting point you got there Lieutenant. Technically speaking we ain't on active duty," said Bill. "I mean if we go back to 1945, you and I both know Joe and I will receive an immediate honorable discharge, an artificial leg, a pat on the back and some asshole we've never met saying, 'thanks for everything, see ya around soldier."'

This is when Winters stepped over, "How do you know that, Sergeant?"

"Yesterday, during our medical exams, the good doctor gave Joe and me the heads up. As long as we stay in good old 2645, we have two legs. Otherwise, I guess our new nicknames will be Stumpy 1 and 2, said Bill."

"If anyone calls me that, they'll be eating out of the other side of their face," muttered Joe."

"You got that right," said Bill. "Listen Major Winters, we didn't realize we disobeyed orders. We have too much respect for you, but Joe and I are curious about those children. I mean the boy looks like pictures of me when I was that age and the kid has the same name as by brother who bought in Italy."

The two Sergeants could tell Winters was debating what they had just said.

"All right, I will let it go this time, but from now on, you two consider yourselves as full members in Easy Company and an order is an order, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Joe and Bill saluted, waited for Winters to return the salute and then entered the barracks. Where they found Joe Liebgott griping because he missed Rosie last night.

"You'll see her again," said Malarkey. "She came her at breakfast time, and I don't think it was just to feed our ugly mugs. Geez, I sure would like to ride one of those scooters or whatever they are called."

"Maybe we will get a chance since they got a new CO."

"Wasn't that puttz a pip," said Joe. "I tell you Major Winters was cool as a cuke the whole time. I would love to see him do that to Sobel."

"You and mean both Joe," said Guarnere. "Hey Malark, come here. I gotta a little news I'd like to share with you."

Malarkey was all smiles. It sure was great having his buddies back in Easy. "Sure, Bill, what's up?

Wild Bill described the three Malarkey children as well as the pretty colleen who took care of them. "She's a real sweetie with those kids, especially the twins.

"Twins, Jesus, three kids you say. Hey, Muck, come here, Bill says there are three Malarkey kids living around here."

"Yep, and they call the oldest boy, Skip."

"No kidding," said Muck. "You named your kid after me? I am deeply touched Malark, deeply touched." Deep down, Skip Muck felt moved at the possibility that Malark would name his son after him. He knew there were no children around here that would have his name or bear any likeness to him It hit him hard in the gut to realize that if he wasn't here, not only would he, but Penk and Hoobler would be pushing up daisies in some ass freezing Belgium graveyard. The thought of what his poor mom and his sister were going through right now kept him awake last night. "Tell you what if they let me stay here, I promise to name by son Donald and if it's a girl, Donna."

"Get outta here," laughed Malarkey, but he liked the thought of it. He remembered the pain that he felt as recent as two days ago. Loosing all of his pals in the course of a couple of days had hurt like hell. Now they were together again, but for how long?

Lipton stepped inside and yelled, "Ten hut."

Immediately, the men stood at attention and waited for the Major. He waved his hand and said, "As you were. The men relaxed a bit, but were ready for Majors to start the briefing. Listen up, I want you to gather around, take a seat at the table. I promised to bring you up to date as much as I can. Dr. Einstein and some other people will join us in a bit."

Doc Rowe came up and put a glass of water on the table for Winters. "Thank you Eugene. So, take a seat, let's get started, and try and reserve your comments until after I finish."

The men pulled out the chairs and sat down. By the look on the men's faces, they were anxious to hear anything that could explain the events of the past two days. Winters sipped some water and began the briefing.

"Yesterday, while Captain Nixon and I inspected the barracks, we were given some information regarding our location and how we arrived here. Some of the things you are about to hear will sound amazing. I want all of you to remember everything that has happened in the past day and a half. All of you are intelligent and possess a good deal of common sense. Based on that and your skills in logic, you will deduce as we have" Winters pointed to Nixon, Lipton and Compton, "that what I am about to tell you is the truth. So let us review what we experienced the night before last. As much as we are all relieved to see Hoobler, Muck and Penkala back among us, we all know that they died in the woods overlooking Foy, otherwise known as the Bois Jacques. There are eyewitness accounts. Back at the Battalion CP, there are three letters waiting to be mailed that I personally wrote these men's parents informing them that their son died in the line of duty. I certainly would not have done so if they were truly alive. Another example is the inexplicable presence of Sergeants Toye and Guarnere, who we all agree are two of the toughest, bravest soldiers in Easy Company." This led to a lot of nodding and smiles. Winters sipped some water and sat the glass back on the table. "Again, we are happy that their wounds healed and even more so that miraculously, they now have both their legs, which we know is medically impossible. Amputated limbs do not regenerate. We are human beings not amphibians. We all know that these things happened because we have eyes and our eyes are telling us things that we know to be beyond the realm of possibilities as we know it."

"A day and a half ago, most of us here were alive, living in foxholes in the woods overlooking the town of Foy, which we all know is in Belgium. Then as you know, Captain Nixon discovers Muck and Penkala on the line, we are ordered to embark on a journey that takes us through a cave, where we hook up with members of Easy Company, who we believed were either dead or wounded. Eventually, we make our way through a cavern that a number of us recognize as Penn's Cavern, which is in Pennsylvania. We also discovered much to our amazement one Sergeant Alvin York known to all of us as a World War hero. I am sure it did not escape your attention that the Sergeant we met was in his early thirties and in his own words, the last thing he remembered was sleeping in a trench in 1919. How can this be? We know it is 1945 or that's what we believe we know to be true."

There were rumbles in the room, as the men whispered amongst themselves. Winters allowed this and took another sip of water.

"Do you know, where he's going with this," asked Martin?

"Hell if I know," whispered Bull, "but so far his facts, strange as they are, are on the money."

"How is all of this possible? I am confident that many of you have been asking yourselves this question." Winters paused and all the men nodded to indicate that they had. "However, let us recall yesterday's events. We fought a body of men called The New Order or American Nazis who emerge out of two objects. One is disguised as a tree and the other a rock. We see weapons used by three women that does not kill a person, but merely stuns them. At the end of the battle, we encounter a large contingency of Cherokee Indiansand watch them enter the same cavern that we just left then disappear. Last night we witnessed men flying on scooters. All of these phenomena are inexplicable using the logic and the reason that we possess." Again, Winters stopped long enough to sip some water and observed that the men giving careful consideration to what he had just said.

"The answer to all of these questions is even more fantastic than you can imagine. Miss Daniels informs Captain Nixon and me that the cavern that we made or way through is what actually something called a portal. The latter is a device that enables the operator to transfer people across time without that person leaving their real time. What I am trying to say is that cavern we walked through transported us of from 1945 to the year 2645. She also tells me that because we traveled through a number of parallel universes, a term that is as unfamiliar to many of you as it is to me, that although we are alive here, nothing has changed in 1945. This means that although we are now in America in what is now called New Penn Colony, formerly known as Pennsylvania, we are also in Europe. Even more remarkable, is the fact is, as I understand it, yesterday morning while we were here fighting what we have nicknamed American Nazis, Easy Company successfully took the town of Foy."

It was so quiet Shifty thought you could hear a feather drop.

"That's fucking impossible," said Johnny Martin crossing his arms as if to emphasize his disbelief.

"Yeah," said Luz. "Especially if Dike led the attack." This led to a round of laughter even from Nixon and Lipton.

Liebgott shook his head and said, "You can't be in two places at once."

"Did he say 2645? Jesus, that makes us over seven hundred years old," said Perconte.

"Yeah, and don't we look good for our age," said Luz, who smiled nervously. He tried to light a cigarette, but his hand started shaking, so he just put it back in the pack.

"Pipe down and let the man finish," said Guarnere. "That was a good one Luz." The latter nodded and turned his attention back to the Major.

Nixon admired how Dick handled things so far. His tone was calm and he appealed to the men to rationalize what they experienced yesterday. No wonder they would follow him anywhere.

"I know it sounds impossible, but think about it. Everything that we have seen thus far is impossible under the laws of nature in 1945, but we know it actually occurred because we saw it with our very eyes. How else can we explain it but to accept what Miss Daniels and eventually what Professor Einstein will continue to tell us? That's about all I have right now. If you have any questions, I will try to answer them as best I can," concluded Winters.

"Are we going back to 1945," asked Martin? "I've got a wife, and I really would like to see her again."

Lipton nodded, thinking of his own wife.

"We have been told that we can go back to our time, but they would like for us to stay here for awhile and rest up."

Before Martin could ask how long, the door opened and Winters saw Professor Einstein, Colonel Sink, and the Lady General enter the barracks. "Ten hut," ordered Lipton. The three men made their way to where Winters stood. Along the way, Einstein wished everyone good morning and told every man he hoped he slept well.

In the Daniels barn, Lewis was mucking out the stalls and laying fresh hay. Gillian climbed inside a wheel barrel and watched. "Do you think the Major likes Aunt Sarah? I do. I think they are going to be our new mommy and daddy."

"Gilly it is not good to get your hopes up. Aunt Sarah says he has family back in 1945. It will be hard for him to not see them anymore."

"The Major could see them in the simulator anytime he wants to," she said defiantly.

"It's not the same, and you know it."

"Yes, but I think he really likes Aunt Sarah, and I know he likes us, especially you."

"Do you really, how can you tell?"

"Because he looks at you just like Daddy did when he was proud of something you did or worried that you might be sad. I notice things better cause I'm a girl."

"What's that got to do with anything?" He hosed the cement floors down, and then began sweeping out the remains of the dirty straw before laying out some fresh. "Well?"

"You wouldn't understand. Girls are more intuitive than boys are. It is a known scientific fact?"

"Well, I still would not get your hopes up. I would hate for you to be disappointed." Lewis stopped working. He really loved his little sister. She maybe a pain, but life was never dull when she was around.

"Don't you want him to stay?" Gillian jumped down from her perch and stuck her head through the fence where they corralled Midnight. She waited for her brother to answer, but he was busy laying down straw in the mare's stall.

Finally, he finished with his chores. "Of course, I do, but I am older than you, and I have learned that sometimes things do not always work out the way we want them to, so be careful."

Gilly thought about this but decided to ignore what Lewis just said. It made her sad to think the Major might not stay. She was not sure why, but it did. Gilly thought about asking Lewis why, but he would just say she was too young to understand. Instead, she changed the subject. "What are you going to do next?"

"I think I will go re-pot those tree seedlings. Do you want to come?"

His watched his sister consider the idea of helping him. They both knew if she said yes, he would end up re-doing the ones she did. Lewis was relieved when, Gilly said, "No, I am going inside and see if Aunt Sarah is up yet."

"Don't let Mrs. Mendenhall catch you and don't forget to hang up your coat and take your boots off in the mudroom."

"Geez Lewis, you're the one who should be careful. You sound like an old woman."

"I'll get you for that one, Gilly." Lewis tried to grab her, but she was already out the barn door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She ran out of the barn and was about to go inside when she heard the sound of a heleocopter flying overhead. Running to the front of the house, she watched as the large craft tried to hook onto a long tube that resembled a tree. It dawned on her that the Scouts were removing the Aryan's portal. They should use a transporter, she thought.

Sticking her tongue in the direction of the portal, she thought good riddance, and went inside the house, slamming the front door behind her. Before she made it through the parlor, she ran smack into Mrs. Mendenhall who scolded her for slamming the door and tracking mud into the house. The older woman picked the child up, propped her on her hip and carried her to the mudroom. Putting her down on the bench where everyone put their boots on as well as pulled them off, Ellen helped the child remove her boots. "When you hang your coat up, you can go upstairs and make up your bed. The very idea of leaving your room in that state and it is a good thing your aunt is awake because if she had been asleep, you would be sitting in a corner right now."

"Is Aunt Sarah in her room?"

"She is, but you be sure to make your bed up first."

"Yes, m'am, I promise."

Mrs. Mendenhall's matter of fact scolding never annoyed Gillian. Taught to respect her elders, which she did most of the time, Gilly knew that Mrs. E. as the child thought of her, only scolded her when she really did something wrong. Unlike Miss Johnson who use to live with her friend Beth Toye, but moved out after Fran told her to get on her broom and fly back to wherever it was she came from. The children called her old pucker face, and she now lived in the same house as her friend Ally Martin did. She told her and Lewis it was like living with a nightmare that had feet.

Gilly bounded up the stairs and into her aunt's room. "Good morning, Aunt Sarah." The latter opened her arms and the child ran right into them where they proceeded to give each other a hug.

"Good morning to you" said Sarah. "How can one little girl get into so much trouble so early in the morning."

"I don't know, but I need to make my bed up before Mrs. Mendenhall sticks me in a corner." Gilly went off to her room while Sarah bent down and picked up the drawings that her niece had slid under her drawer. A lot of the pictures were of the Major holding hands with Gilly and Lewis. Some where of the Major kissing someone who had the same hair color as Sarah. Blushing, she shuffled through the rest of them until Gilly hopped back in her room and landed on the bed beside Sarah.

"These are very good, my love. You are becoming a very good artist." Gillian snuggled in her aunt's arms and the two went over the drawings. Sarah listened as Gilly explained her choice of subjects and colors. Both of them thought it was going to be a good day after all.


	21. Chapter 21

Colonel Sink, the "lady" General and Dr. Einstein joined the Major at the front of the table. After all the officers exchanged salutes, The Colonel extended his hand and congratulated Winters on a job well done. The latter did not know if he was referring to the one on the hill or the capture of Foy, but shook the Sink's hand and thanked him.

"Lieutenant Lipton, congratulations. "It was a pleasure to promote you Carwood."

"Thank you, sir."

"It is good to see you looking so well Lieutenant Compton."

"It's good to be back with the men, sir. Thank you sir."

"Nix, how are you this morning?"

"Fine sir and I trust you are well."

"Could not be better." Sink could not help but notice that Captain Nixon was cold sober, no hangover, and he shaved.

"Gentlemen, this is General Roxanne Clinton of the Free American Air Force."

"How do you do General," said Winters. The other officers offered similar exchanges.

"Very well, I trust there are no hard feelings over last night's unfortunate episode," her voice was strong but not nearly as angry as it sounded last night when she chewed Lieutenant Bush a new asshole.

"Absolutely not, I am glad everything worked out and no one was hurt."

"Dick, Professor Einstein would like to open the floor to the men's questions. He probably has a better bead on all of this time travel than you and I do."

"All right sir, if you think that is best."

"I do Dick. I really do."

Walking back over to the table, "Colonel Sink suggests that Professor Einstein might be better equipped to answer your questions, than I can, and I quite agree." Dick motioned for Professor Einstein to come over. "Men I expect you to treat Professor Einstein with every courtesy you would give me."

"Thank you Major. It is true that this is the year 2645. In the past seven hundred years, humankind has made incredible achievements in technology. In the first one hundred years, a number of inventions emerged, including the atomic bomb that ended the war in Japan. Space travel took man to the moon in 1971." That bit of news shook the men up quite a bit.

"That's great, we go to war and when we go home, we become Buck Rogers," joked Luz. No one else laughed by Luz noticed the amused twinkle in the Professor's eyes.

Perhaps some visuals are in order. Please turn your attention to the wall. For the next two hours, Dr. Einstein flashed images by clicking some small device. He described the highs and lows of American society in the first one hundred years following the end of World War II. Many of the men were impressed with the GI Bill and the growth of the American economy and the roll they played in it. Then he moved onto the next century where there were a number of wars, global warming caused a rise in ocean levels and the disappearance of coastal cities, political upheavals, increase in natural disasters, diseases and the growing inability of governments to cope with these problems. More importantly, the sudden disappearance of the common honeybee set off a worldwide famine.

"Honeybees," said Wild Bill. "Did he or did he not, just say honeybees?"

"That he did boyo," said Malarkey.

"Jesus Christ." Guarnere rolled his eyes. Looking around the room, the mood of the men was mixed. Some were obviously confused, Skip, Hoobler and Penk seemed uncharacteristically calm but others like Martin looked liked they might explode. Can't say as I blame Muck and them, thought Wild Bill. This is one lucky break for them and maybe for me and Joe too.

"Religious wars that began in the year 2266 triggered mass uprisings throughout the world. In the middle of this period, private monies enabled nations to construct space stations that orbit above the earth. In the beginning, scientists populated these stations. Eventually, there was a fear that humankind itself would disappear if cultural changes were not made. This gave rise to social experiments on the space stations. These experiments addressed the cultural divides that seem to spark long term animosity among societies and countries." Dr. Einstein watched the faces of the men before him. It was obvious that he offered too much information and no real explanation for why they were here, which was their only concern.

"I apologize for expanding on minutia. Let us start from this very simple premise. You find yourself in the year 2645. That much you know is true. Currently you are in what is now known as New Penn Colony. Most of America is now unpopulated as is most of the Earth. It is true that you traveled through time because we needed you and your abilities to defeat a vicious enemy. One of the many great technological advances was the discovery of the ability to travel in time. Why was this so important? During the past centuries, as man seemed hell bent on destroying one another, our leaders who are referred to as elders in the space stations reached the conclusion that we as a race need to study history if we were to prevent future conflicts.

In our modern culture, historians such as Miss Daniels, play an important role in developing long-term policies. Another development emerged with the almost universal decline of organized religion. People began to explore their relationship with God via a more spiritual connection. Religious denominations disappeared during one of the many religious wars that we lump together and refer to as The Earth Wars. In this particular war, Protestants fought Catholics, Christians and Jews fought Muslims and so on and so on. I know I am digressing again, but you must understand all of this is interconnected. So, please be patient a little longer."

Eventually, the population of the earth declined except for the native tribes in certain regions. For the next 300 years, we decided to let the planet heal. Work in the stations focused on restoring the planet with plants, trees, insects, fish, and other animals that had become extinct. How did we achieve this? The invention of portals that could transport people through time was the answer. Not only did it improve our knowledge of history. Our scientists crossed the years to retrieve every species that sustains life. Our biologist carefully nurtured these creatures, and when the time was right, they released the animals in areas where they once flourished. Specially designed robots removed areas contaminated by nuclear weapons and turned the soil into forms of energy. Eventually, the Earth returned to a life supporting state."

Our society became a peaceful one. It is truly the most egalitarian one in the history of humankind. Emotional deterrents such as racial and religious prejudices disappeared. Pacifism became the norm. A desire rose among some living on space stations to re-establish colonies on earth where people lived in the harmonious manner as they did in Nouvelle and other space stations. They also explored being part of nature itself. Today, there are a number of colonies throughout the world. Initially, the inhabitants faced numerous hardships. This was to be expected because they were accustomed to living in controlled environments with all the comforts of the 27th century. Unfortunately, at the same time emerged an evil movement led by one Dr. Gregor Swinehudt, who was deeply disturbed. He worked in the time travel section. Dr. S.'s madness led him to bring back one of the most demented minds in the world has ever known.

"Adolph Hitler," said Nixon. He did not realize how loud he said that and apologized for interrupting.

"That is quite all right my son. You are correct. For two years, Hitler and Dr. S. recruited young men who had aggressive tendencies and who felt marginalized in our new society. They even brought back some of Hitler's minions. Before, we became aware of the problem their numbers had grown and they were secretly traveling in time and obtaining the weapons used during the Second World War Eventually they were discovered, but not before destroying an entire space station that resulted in the deaths of thousands of innocent men, women, and children. Those that we were able to capture are now in mental hospitals. The rest escaped using what is best described as a space ship that housed these soldiers, two mad leaders and their cache of weapons. They began attacking our Earth colonies, killing those who they knew would not join them and forcibly taking young boys as recruits and certain girls as slaves, who were forced to bare children to populate the New Order. They also began killing the Native Americans, Eskimos, and any Aborigines because they were not white."

The men looked at each other and shook their heads. It was truly a horrifying story they were hearing.

"What we were to do? Eventually, we were able to track their portals and neutralize the mechanisms that made travel possible. However, they lived dormant, waiting for the right time to attack. Knowing it was only a matter of time before they would move on the colonies, we tried to raise our own Armies, but it is hard to train men and women to kill when it has been bred out of them. Diplomacy was fruitless and only led to the death of our ambassadors. It was decided that the only way was to combine our knowledge of history, technology, and time travel."

"What you are really saying, is that we were brought here to do your dirty work," said Guarnere.

Dr. Einstein considered what the Sergeant just said. "Yes, for the past year we have been bringing back citizen soldiers from World War II to help us defeat this enemy. We believe it is the only solution if we are to stop the killing. Yesterday, the Aryan Army launched three final assaults. There had been no communication between the ship and the land forces for two months. Fortunately, for us about the same time the Major discovered two of their portals, there was a lone signal sent from a location near here to the command ship that had been hiding behind One Ceres. That is a very large asteroid in our galaxy. Our Army neutralized the ship, but before it could be seized, it exploded. There were no survivors."

"So, when do we return," asked Martin.

Toye did not wait for the professor to answer. "Were there women on that ship?"

Dr. Einstein studied the face of the serious young man. "Yes, Sergeant Toye, there were young girls and women that had been kidnapped by the Aryans on the ship. Unfortunately, sometime innocent lives are lost during a war. Of that, I am sure you know very well."

"Still don't make it right though," said Joe.

"No, my son, but war is rarely about what is right and what is wrong."

"As for your return, some of you will probably wish to return sooner than others. As we speak, the Aryan portals are being removed. Our time travel specialists are uneasy about the close proximity of those portals to ours. As soon as they believe it is safe, those of you wish to return may do so."

Hoobler stood up and announced he was staying.

"Ditto," said Muck.

"What Skip just said," laughed Penkala. He could not remember a time he was so happy.

"You boys really are going to stay here," asked Malarkey. He was not exactly sure what he was going to do, but he never realized how much he cared for his friends until they died.

Muck looked at him and laughed. "Well, Malark it seems you have forgotten that 1945 wasn't exactly a very good year for Penk, Hoob and me. So, yeah, we are staying here."

Colonel Sink stood up, walked over to Dr. Einstein and whispered in his ear. The latter nodded and gestured for Sink to take his place. Silence filled the room again.

"That's right boys those of you who wish to stay can do so. However, I am hoping that all of you will consider remaining here in America for at least six months so that you can partake in one final mission that we hope will be led by Major Winters. Now I have always been proud of Easy Company. In fact, yesterday, when you helped take the town of Foy, I cannot remember a better sign of leadership as I saw yesterday when Major Winters refrained from leading the attack after Lieutenant Dike was unable to do so.

Instead, he replaced Dike with Lieutenant Spiers. I would like to say that you will be taken off the line, but there are a few more towns that we need to capture and Ike wants action. However, in six months, the Germans will surrender in. Three months later, the Japanese will also surrender and the war will be over. Men will return to their civilian lives and try and rebuild their lives. However, you will discover that you have formed bonds with the men sitting around you that link you for generations to come.

Undoubtedly, you noticed the children living in this community. Some of you are aware that they bear not only your surnames but also strong physical resemblances to you or to members of your family. These children are your direct descendants. They are a special group of young people. Most of them were born on Earth unlike their parents who came from different space stations. Their parents eagerly volunteered to establish a small community near here called New Eden. One year ago, Aryan soldiers attacked that community. The majority of the adults were massacred for lack of a better word. Much to our surprise, the children who survived that assault insist upon continuing with their parent's dream of building what Dr. Einstein described as a colony. The women who care for the children are close relatives, and I believe there is one case where the mother survived and will return soon to rejoin her children." Sink looked to Professor Einstein who nodded in the affirmative. Sink had the men's attention now. They hung onto every word, but it was a lot digest that these children were somehow their great-great-great-great whatever children. After a few minutes passed and Sink drank some water, he continued.

"Based on the expert opinion of child psychologists, the Elders or leaders of Nouveau, the American space satellite, decided that it is not in the best interest of the children for them to remain in New Penn. They will depart from here at the end of March to Carolina in the western part of what use to be called North Carolina. There they will join other colonists, who are already there establishing a community known as New Harmony. The Elders are desirous to have men such as you who know the true horror of war and its aftermath to help in the re-building process. They asked me to invite you men to remain here, lead the expedition to Carolina and make your homes there. Now I know this is a lot to ask of you men. They assure me that they have simulators where you can actually experience reuniting with your families, as you will after you are discharged from the Army. However, you would remain here. Men this is a rare opportunity. Imagine building an America that is free of war. This has proven successful in a number of countries in Europe, Canada, South America, and Africa as well as what is left of Asia. You men in particular were selected because of the special bond that you have developed. This would indeed be the final mission for Easy Company. I ask that you not make any snap decisions, but give it the time that such a momentous decision deserves. I have always been proud of the accomplishments of Easy Company. You are unique band of soldiers."

"Sir, may I ask if you are staying here," asked Popeye?

"I am afraid I am too much of a war horse to settle down here. My life is the service, Sergeant Wynn. Those of you here who survived the war return to your civilian lives. Some of you will be successful beyond your wildest dreams while others will not be so fortunate. Perhaps here all of you can find the peaceful lives that you have fought for so hard." With that, Sink shook the hands of the officers and did the same with the enlisted men. Then he stepped into York's cubicle. A blinding light shot from under the door of the small room.

Shifty got up, walked over to the cubicle and was about to open the door, when Einstein told him that it was not necessary. Colonel Sink had returned home.

It was quiet for a moment and then all hell broke loose. "I want to go back right now damn it," said Martin. This led to Guarnere to jump in and tell Johnny that he understood how he must feel, but think of the children. "This is the opportunity that my Dad dreamed of when he came to this country, a chance to build a new America on an equal standing with the guy next to him. Instead, he busts his hump as a tailor all dese years. I haven't made up mind, but I don't think any of us should jump to any decision right away."

Luz thought of his own parents who came from Portugal, but he could not imagine never seeing them again or his brothers and sisters.

In the greenhouse, Lewis Winters finished planting the last of the Maple trees. Relieved to have two chores off his list, he decided to take a break. I think I will go and see the heleocopter pull that portal out of the ground. I wonder if Dick can see it from his house. He closed the door to the greenhouse, ran to the front of the house and leaned against the fence. It seemed the craft was playing a strange game of tug of war with the portal, but finally the latter gave up and the copter rose straight up over the hillside when all of a sudden the cables connecting the portal to the craft snapped. Dick hit the ground and put his hand over his ears anticipating the explosions that followed as the portal fell straight into the top of the hill.

Gillian and Sarah were heading downstairs. Looking down at her aunt's feet," she said you don't have any shoes on."

"Oh, how silly of me." Before Sarah could go back to her room, a large blast knocked her down. Gilly screamed. Sarah picked her up and carried her downstairs. "Mrs. Mendenhall are you all right?" Sarah turned the corner and went into the kitchen. Another blast through her back and the glass in the front windows shattered, sending tiny shards everywhere. Sarah shielded Gilly with her body.

Mrs. Mendenhall was under the kitchen table at the time of the blast. Trying to retrieve a spoon, she dropped just before the explosion. "God in Heaven what has happened? Are you all right, Sarah?"

"Yes, I am fine except my ears are ringing. Gilly, please stop screaming honey and let me look at you." Satisfied that the child was not injured, Sarah realized that Lewis was not here. "Where's Lewis?"

"He was going to re-pot the seedlings," said Gilly.

"Oh, no," cried Mrs. Mendenhall.

"Gilly, I need you stay here with Mrs. Mendenhall. I am going to look for Lewis." Sarah turned to Ellen and said, "Stay down in case there is another blast and be careful of the glass." She grabbed her coat and went out the back door, yelling Lewis. She reached the greenhouse, which was in shambles from the blasts. Picking her way through all of the broken glass, Sarah frantically began lifting tables and screaming her nephew's name.

"What the hell was that," yelled Nixon!

"Maybe it is another attack," said Buck. The men scrambled to retrieve their gear.

Winters quickly went into action. "Talbert come with me we are going take a look outside and see what is going on. Nix you take Lip and go around the back. The rest of you men get ready." Tab grabbed his helmet, his rifle and followed Winters outside. Using the trees and the fence for coverage, Winters soon determined that the blast was further away than he originally thought. Then he saw Lewis trying to pull himself up by using the fence as support.

Lewis tried to get up, but he was stunned from the blast. Someone was calling his name. It was Aunt Sarah. Standing up he looked around, but he could not see her, but he did see Major Winters running toward him. "Are you all right son?"

Lewis stared at the man, but his ears felt stopped up. Shaking his head seemed to help. Then he heard his aunt calling his name. Lewis stood still as Winters checked him for wounds.

Tab stared up at the hillside. "Major Winters take a look up there."

Dick was more concerned about the boy, but he turned his attention to where Tab pointed. Flames shot out of the cave as well as the hillside. Men whose clothes were on fire ran down the hill screaming. Smaller crafts flew in from all direction in the direction of the disaster.

Lewis started for the greenhouse, but he was still dizzy. Dick walked over to him and told him to sit still. "I need to tell Aunt Sarah that I am ok. She must think I am in the hothouse."

Dick heard Sarah's frantic cries for her nephew. "Where is this hothouse?"

"Straight up that way just above the barn. Gee, I hope the animals are ok, I better go see."

Nix and Lipton appeared from behind the barracks and gave the all clear sign. Lip pointed to the house. The blast blew out most of the windows and the curtains flapped outside. Nix ran over to the house to see if anyone had been hurt. In the back of his mind, he prayed that Faith and Dick were safe.

Dick told Talbert to go back inside and get the rest of the company. They may have to go up there and help rescue those men. The two men watched in horror as rescue teams tried to assist men engulfed in flames. Tab took off and Dick returned to find Lewis walking up towards the greenhouse yelling to his aunt that he was all right.

Walking into the barracks, Tab reported what he had seen to the General and Compton. The latter yelled, "Easy Company on me." Just as they were about to leave. A telephone rang. The men turned and watched as General Clinton pulled a small device out of her pocket and began talking. Albie held up his hand to get the men to settle down so the General could hear. There was a long pause. Then General Clinton asked the person on the other end about casualties and a damage report.

Wild Bill looked at Joe. They were concerned about the children and the women they shared breakfast with just a few hours ago. Bill closed his eyes and asked God to keep them safe.

Finally, the General put the small phone back in her pocket. "I am afraid gentlemen that there has been an accident during the removal of the Aryan portal. We do not know the extent of the damage to our own portal, but the early reports do not sound good, there are a number of casualties. Every available emergency transport is flying in from a number of space stations to assist in the cleanup and the recovery. Consequently, there maybe some difficulty in returning those of you who wish to leave soon as originally planned."


	22. Chapter 22

_This is a long chapter. I would appreciate more feedback from my readers. As you know, I do not own the rights to Band of Brothers. It is the anniversary of D-Day plus 1._

As Dick and Lewis approached the greenhouse, they yelled to get her attention. Sarah turned and her face lit up when she saw Lewis. Dick noticed she closed her eyes and mouthed something but he could not hear what she said.

Oh, Aunt Sarah, you are bleeding.

Looking down, she saw bloody footprints all over the place. Leaning against one of the worktables, she lifted up her right foot. "So, much for safety glass," she said weakly.

"Don't move, I am coming to get you," said Dick. He noticed she wore a long coat over her clothing, but she had not stopped to button it. The outfit was similar in design as the one she wore yesterday only in a rich brown tone with embroidered designs the color of a robin's egg. Dick scooped her up as if she weighed nothing.

Despite her injuries, Sarah impressed Dick with her ability to remain calm. She was even concerned about the greenhouse. "Major, do you think some of your men could try and salvage the surviving trees and plants? We plan to take most of these with us when we leave here. I'm sorry, I don't even know if Colonel Sink informed you of the plan."

"He told us. Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" It perturbed him that Sarah knew all along what the mission entailed. Is that why she kissed him back last night? "Get the door Lewis."

Sensing the coolness in Dick's voice, Sarah wondered what should she say, but Mrs. Mendenhall started fretting and Gillian cried. "It is going to be fine. We built the greenhouse with safety glass. I am sure it is just a few cuts. Please Gilly stop crying darling. I am all riiiiiiiiht. Dick unceremoniously sat her on the countertop and ran water over her feet. This caused Sarah to grip Dick's arms. She gritted her teeth and sweat beaded across her forehead.

"Good idea, Major," said Mrs. Mendenhall. "That should clean out the wounds."

Even though he knew that the wounds needed cleaning, Dick felt guilty for inflicting more pain upon Sarah. He found a towel and wiped the sweat from her face. "I'm sorry, but someone had to do it."

"I'd rather it be you," she said quietly. "Just so you know Colonel Sink make me promise not to say anything. I try and keep my promises."

"I'm going to get Dr. K," said Lewis. He ran back outside and headed to the barn.

"Nix, stop him," said Dick. "He is in no shape to ride. The boy was outside during the explosion."

Sarah jumped when Dick said that. Turning to Nix, she grimaced and said, "Please Captain, don't let him ride that horse."

Winters turned his friend, "See if someone knows anything about plants to help Lewis in the greenhouse.

Nixon ran out to the barn. "Listen to me Lewis. You are in not fit to ride." He took the saddle from the boy and placed it on the horse. Put your aunt's mind at ease and stay here. I will be back with the doctor as soon as I can."

Lewis thought about it. He really rather stay here. "All right, thank you Captain Nixon." He watched the Captain make his way through the men, who stood around waiting for someone to give them orders. That is just what Nix did.

"Buck, find out if anyone in Easy knows anything about repairing windows. Look in the barracks for some brooms or something and help clean up the mess in the Daniels house. We also need some men to help Lewis remove the plants from the greenhouse. Where gloves and be careful, there is probably glass all over the place. Seeing Doc Roe, Nix ordered him to grab his kit, head over to the house, and see what he could do for Miss Daniels. I'm off to get Faith, I mean Dr. Kasaka."

Roe rushed back into the barracks, grabbed his medical bag, checked to see how much morphine he had, and ran over to the Daniels house. He found Lipton and Lewis sweeping glass. "They moved her to one of the back rooms where the windows are still intact. Lewis, why don't you show Doc Roe where they moved your aunt." Lewis took Roe down the hall. Lip watched as a woman rode by on a delivery bike. Then he saw Cliff hanging on the back.

"M'am you might want to return home. There has been an accident, and I am not sure if it is safe for you and the boy to be so close." The woman stopped and looked at Lipton. She had long blonde hair that she wore in a long braid and her eyes were a light shade of blue.

"We know, but we are here to deliver the men's lunch. Amon will be here shortly with some glass for the windows. How is everyone here?

"Miss Daniels's feet are cut pretty bad. Doc Roe is taking a look at her now. Captain Nixon rode off for the doctor."

"He won't find her there. Faith is at the accident site doing triage. We are going to deliver the lunches, and we will stop back here to help."

"May I ask what your names are?"

"I am Anna Christensen and I believe you have already met my wayward nephew Cliff Lipton." As she pedaled off, the boy smiled and waved at the Lieutenant, who waved back.

Doc Roe and Lewis found Gillian sitting outside the door. "They won't let me inside. I told her she did not have any shoes. She went back to get them but then everything went ka-boom."

Doc Roe knelt down. "It is probably better that you wait here, and I will let you know the minute I know something, deal."

"Deal." They shook hands and Doc Roe went inside.

"I wondered why she was barefoot." Lewis really wanted to go inside, but he knew that might upset his aunt. "Come on Gilly, you can hold the dust pan while I'll sweep."

"Oh, all right." She stood up and followed her brother. "I sure wish things would settle down around here."

"You and me both," said Lewis. Picking up the broom, he saw his friend Cliff climb through the front room.

"Hi, Lew. Gee, your house really got it. We were lucky, but that didn not stop old pucker face Johnson from carping. I cannot wait until the next cargo transport arrives. I will personally carry her bags on board."

Lipton came back into the room. This time Sergeant Luz was with him. The latter started looking at the damage. "The thing is this is really time consuming," said George. "We are definitely going to need a lot of glass."

"Not to worry, sir, Amon Dinkins is bringing up a lot panes from his shop," said Cliff.

"Great, and who might you be," asked Luz?

"I'm Cliff Lipton, and you are Sergeant George Luz."

"That's right," said Lipton. He studied the boy's face, and saw his late father's eyes. Cliff was a good-looking boy, and he seemed very intelligent.

"My aunt sent these sandwiches over." He handed them over to Lip. "Hey, Lewis, my aunt says you better ring the bell. She said to use the neighbor needs help ring.

Lewis thought about and finally said, "I think we have it under control." He looked at Lipton who nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourself, I am just the messenger. Do you need any help?" Lipton watched as the two headed outside to the greenhouse.

In the back room, Doc Roe examined Sarah's feet. There were so many cuts. As she lay there with her head back, Mrs. Mendenhall combed her hair to remove the glass that had blown in her hair in the kitchen. You could hear the specks of glass fall into the wastebasket. Major Winters sat by Sarah's side. She held onto his hand while the young medic removed what glass he could.

"M'am, I sure wish you would let me give you morphine for the pain because this is going to feel worse before it feels better."

"Do as he says Sarah," said Ellen. "This is no time to be brave."

"Trust me when I say I am not being brave, but I feel I should have a clear head in case something happens."

"If something does happen, we will take care of it," said Dick. She squeezed his hand again as Doc Roe removed a piece of glass.

"All right, I wish Faith would hurry." She turned her head when he stuck her with the serrate.

If it had been under different circumstances, Nixon would have actually enjoyed riding this magnificent animal. Lewis told him the mare's name was Midnight, and she was a beautiful animal. Midnight responded to Nixon's commands and flew down the road.

When he arrived at Faith's house, Dick came out to greet him and he tied the horse's reins to a post. "Where is your aunt? Miss Daniels is hurt and needs medical attention."

"Gosh, Aunt Faith is up on the hill doing triage. Mademoiselle Danielle is here. She will know what to do. We can use the buggy in the barn and harness Midnight." The front door opened and Danielle stepped outside. Nixon explained the situation.

"Of course, I will come. Give me a moment to me wrap up the baby and grab some equipment. I cannot leave the children alone. I promised Faith that I would keep an eye on Dick at all times."

Nixon smiled and told her to do what she needed to and that he and Dick were going to get the buggy. The latter was way ahead of Nixon. Dick led Midnight to the barn. Then he rubbed her down so the horse would not be chilled. By the time Nixon arrived at the barn, the boy was backing Midnight into the buggy and trying to place the collar around the horse's neck.

"Here let me get that," said Nixon. Between the two of them they buckled the harness and led the horse to the front of the house where they found a waiting Danielle holding a sleeping baby. There was an assortment of bags also. Lew put the bags in the back of the buggy and put the saddle up front. After Nix helped Danielle into the back of the buggy, Dick climbed up and sat beside Nixon. The boy's feet rested on top of the saddle. On the way back, Nixon studied the landscape to get a better idea of the surroundings. Faith's house sustained no damage because of the way the land sloped. It rested between two small hills. Trees blocked the view of the larger hill, but he could see small airplanes rise straight up above the hilltop before flying off at speeds he knew did not exist in 1945.

"Those are medivac units. They are probably taking the injured to Nouveau for treatment," said Dick. "It will be horrible for their families." It seemed to Nixon that the boy was recalling his own unpleasant experience from the attack last year. He looked down at Dick, whose face was wan. Nixon patted him on the leg then touched the reins so Midnight started into a steady gallop. There was really nothing to say and they all remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

When Lewis and Cliff arrived at the greenhouse, they found Penkala, Shifty, Popeye, and Hoobler working inside the remains of the greenhouse.

"I just re-potted those maple trees this morning," Dick told Cliff. He looked down at the seedlings. Most of them were fine, but the other plants did not fair so well. The falling glass had either flattened the plants or just cut them to pieces.

"Don't worry kid, said Hoobler. Let's get some of those baskets over there and pick what fruit and vegetables we can. Then will move the plants that are salvageable."

"You know they cut part of the ceiling out above the bathrooms in the barracks," said Shifty. I bet they could get enough light and moisture until we can rebuild the greenhouse."

Popeye bent over and looked at some of the trees. "That's a good idea Shifty. They may have lost a few limbs, but I think we can save most of them."

Popeye and Shifty's assessment relieved Lewis. He knew these vegetables supplemented the diet of summer-canned goods. The community's supplies dwindled while the Cherokee camped nearby. They often swapped them for fresh deer meat.

"Yo, what are you three nimrods up to," asked Toye?

"Hey, Joe," said Hoobler.

Toye nodded then turned to Lewis. "Why don't you take your friend and go back inside and let us handle this. I wouldn't want you to cut yourself."

Thanks for coming to help Sergeant Toye, said Lewis. The men watched as the two boys ran off for the house.

"Don't mention it kid? Geez, he's got a lot of energy."

"And he keeps calm under pressure," grinned Shifty. "Remind you guys of anyone you know."

They all laughed. Shifty turned to his friends, and asked, "Besides Hoob, have any of y'all thought about staying?"

"No, not really," said Popeye. "I mean so far there ain't a lot of difference between this place and Belgium. So far, we have been in combat once and then there is that big explosion. It's going to take a whole lot of something to make me want to stay here."

Toye smiled and grunted. Torn about what to do, Joe decided to just wait and see what unfolded before reaching any decision.

Skip Muck knocked on the front door of the Daniels house then he stuck his head through the window, "Mind if I come in Lip? I hear you have a little window problem."

Lipton grinned, "Come on in Skip."

"What's the word Lip," said Muck.

"Some guy named Amon is coming with a delivery of glass panes, but I have not seen him yet."

"Jesus, would you look at this mess. You gotta an extra broom?" Skip started looking at the windows. "This is easily going to be an all day job. I hope this Amon fellow is bringing a lot of glass because we are going to need it."

"That's what George said. He's upstairs assessing the damage."

"Hey, look what I found in the barracks." It was Bull with an arm full of brooms as well as a large sweeper. Perconte climbed through the window while Bull entered through the door.

"Hey, Frank, where are your manners?" Luz came down the stairs and helped Bull with the brooms.

"I don't know George. Maybe I left them back in Bastogne. Can you believe this is happening?"

"No, but it all makes sense," said Luz. He wondered if they could find some boards to cover the windows until they could finish the work. It was cold in the house even with the heat on. "Frank, why don't you and Bull clean up the kitchen? It didn't look too bad in there. If we start in there, they can at least cook today."

"Speaking of which, I am getting kind of hungry," said Frank.

"Then the kitchen is the right place to start," said Bull and the two made their way back there.

They quickly swept up most of the glass and found waste buckets where they dumped the fragments. Finally, they heard the whining noise of one of those scooters. Lip looked out and saw a young black man get down from the scooter and start lifting boxes of glass panes. "Bull, Perconte, lend this man a hand." In no time, they emptied the wagon.

"Does anyone here know how to repair windows," he asked?

"That would be me. I'm Sergeant George Luz." George took off his glove and stuck his hand out to shake the man's hand. The latter stared at the hand and then back at George. Then he shook George's hands, who smiled and patted him on the arm. "What cha your name?"

"I am Amon Dinkins formerly a Corporeal in Patton's Red Ball Express." In that box, are five heat guns to remove the old putty. Let me show you how that works. It saves a lot of time, which we don't have because there is a snow storm coming late tonight."

"Like we didn't see enough snow in Bastogne," said Luz.

Amon opened the heavily sealed box as he would open an envelope. "This uses a high laser beam to disintegrate the old putty. Give it about five minutes before adding the new glaze, which dries at any temperature in about five minutes. I brought about ten pairs of long nose pliers so some of your men can remove the old glazier points. I brought a box of new ones." He reached down and pulled out a large box. "And here are some gloves and safety goggles. You shouldn't have to do any re-cutting, because I pre-cut all of these panes myself. Use these suction cups to lift and set them in, and it should cut the time in half."

That's when Guarnere and Malarkey came in from the kitchen with Lewis. "Hey Amon, I sure am glad to see you. Would you like for me to introduce you to everybody."

"I have heard of the battered bastards of Bastogne. I am the one that drove them up there," said Amon. It was obvious to all that the new guy was on the defensive, but Easy Company men had no problem with a man's race. As long as he did his job, they did not care if a guy had two heads as long as he didn't run both his mouths and could shoot straight.

"Well, in that case I don't know whether to slug ya or shake your hand and ask ya what brings you here," said Guarnere.

For some reason that put Amon's mind at ease. He was use to taking a lot of flack from white soldiers, but so far, these men treated him with respect. My name is Amon Dinkins, and it seemed like a better option for me as a black man to stay here rather than return to 1945 with one leg after a mortar shell hit my truck."

Some of the men nodded. They knew a black man never got a fair break in the Army let alone in most places back home.

Amon turned to Lipton, and said, "Lieutenant, it looks like you have things under control here. I am headed out to Miss Fran's place and see if they need any help."

Bill and Malarkey looked at one another. "Say, Lip if it's all right with Amon, do you think we if tag along with him? I've been kind of worried about the kids ever since the explosion," said Wild Bill.

Malarkey was practically dancing he was so excited about the prospect of seeing the three Malarkeys, especially the twins. "Yeah, Lip, Bill tells me there are three Malarkey kids living with his Hank and Suzie. I am dying to see what they look like."

"As long as they don't have your mug, Malark, they don't have a thing to worry about," teased Skip. He tried not to show how sad the talk of children made him. Everyone but Hoob, Penk and him had descendants.

Lipton saw how anxious they were to go, "If it's OK with Mr. Dinkins, it's fine with me."

"Whaddaya say Dinkins," asked Guarnere?

The young man studied the two men before him. They had held the line at Bastogne against all odds. He knew that Guarnere had been seriously wounded. It seemed like they would treat him like a human being instead of a second-class citizen. "All right, let's go. Most people call me Dink."

"Hey, Dink, do you think you could teach me how to drive the scooter," asked Malark? "It sure is a beauty."

"Don't push it Irish," said Amon. He was older than Malarkey and he knew how much a vehicle like this scooter would appeal to an enthusiastic young person like Don Malarkey.

Smiling, he said, "I will show you how later. For now you two can hop in the back of the wagon, so we can go."

"Sounds good to me," said Malarkey.

When they got to the farm, they saw Hank hit a baseball in the direction of three boys. Guarnere pointed them out to Malarkey. "That's dark hair boy is Billy Toye. The kid in blue is Jimmy Luz, and the kid who just caught the ball is none other than Skip Malarkey." The latter caught it, but when he saw Don Malarkey's face, he dropped the ball.

"Hi, Amon," said Billy. He was disappointed Sergeant Joe wasn't with them. He nudged Skip, who felt kind of shy all of a sudden.

Hi, Billy, how are you boys doing? Do you have any broken windows?

"No sir, just a few dead chickens who died of fright. Miss Fran says the hens probably won't lay any eggs for a couple of days. That blast was something else."

Sandy Toye came out and invited them in to have some coffee. Amon said he would love a cup, but Malarkey opted to stay out here with the boys.

"Say, Sandy where is Fran," asked Bill?

Sandy eyes dropped, and she asked Amon to go on in the house. "I'll be inside after I talk to Sergeant Guarnere. Help yourself to the coffee. It's on the stove. You boys can go back to playing ball." Sandy gave Malarkey a look that let him know she wanted to talk to Bill alone.

"Yeah, kids, show me what you got." Even though Bill just told him who the kids were, he decided that introductions might put them more at ease. "Now I know you are Hank, but who are you two fine boyos? As they walked off Hank introduced Billy Toye and Skip Malarkey. This caused Don to pause. He extended his hand to both boys and said he was please to meet them. When he shook hands with Skip, tears welled in his eyes. "It sure is nice to meet you Skip." In a way, for Malarkey, it felt like coming home.

"It's nice to meet you too sir. Do you think you could hit us some balls? Our fielding needs a lot of practice."

Bill watched as Malarkey walked off with the boys. In no time, he began hitting grounders, pop ups and some long drives that kept the boys going in all directions.

He turned back to Sandy. "So what's up? Is Fran all right?"

Sandy hesitated. She knew Fran would get upset, but her friend needed to talk to someone right now because she wasn't talking to anyone in the house. "Did they tell you about the Aryan spacecraft that exploded?"

Bill nodded. He did not like where this was going.

"Well, I guess they told you about how those." Sandy stopped. "I can't even think what to call those inhuman." She paused again. "I know the boys told you about what happens to the girls the New Order soldiers kidnapped. What they did not tell you is that Fran's sister, Hank's Aunt Lisa, was one of those taken. She was on the ship when it imploded. Fran is taking it hard, but she refuses to discuss it with anyone. Do you think you could try and get her to open up? It is not good to keep something like that inside for too long. We are a small community, and the children will sense something is wrong. They have grown up too fast here."

"Don't say another word. I will try and talk to her. Where is this chicken coop?"

Laughing, Sandy pointed to a small building. "It is called a hen house Sergeant."

"What's guy like me from South Philly know about a hen house? Thanks Sandy, and hey just call me Bill."

"Thank you Bill." Sandy went inside. Neither noticed Suzie and Elizabeth looking out the window.

He saw Fran plucking feathers and sticking them in a bag. It looked like dirty work, but if it bothered her, one would never know. There was a ferocious look in her eyes as if she was plucking something off of the men responsible for her sister's death. Bill knew that look. He had seen it in his own eyes after reading Johnny's letter. That damn letter that said his brother Henry died in Italy. Damn I didn't even know where it was.

"Hi ya Fran, looks like you could use some help there."

"No, I am finished. All I have to do is cut off their heads." She placed one of the chickens on a stump. Picking up the axe, Fran looked at the chicken and dropped the axe. She stood there staring at that chicken. Inhaling deeply, she threw her shoulders back and lifted the axe once again, but she could not bring herself to finish the deed.

"Here, I will take care of that in a minute. Why don't you and I sent down on that bench over there."

"All right, give me a minute. He waited while she went over to a pump and ran water over her hands.

Bill took Fran's arm and guided her to the bench. "There this is better. I was worried about you and the kids so I hitched a ride with Amon. Don Malarkey joined me. He's over there playing baseball with the boys." Bill could tell that Fran was barely listening to him. "Listen, I am sorry about your sister. It's rotten what happened to her and the other girls."

Fran got up. She was furious. "Did Sandy tell you about Lisa? She can't keep anything to herself."

"She's worried about you because she cares about you. Fran, I know how angry you must be. God knows if there is anyone around here that understands how it feels it's me. When I found out about my brother Henry, I was so full of hate. I couldn't wait until we jumped into Normandy. I wanted to make them pay for killing my brother. He was a good man, a medic. Hell, he didn't even carry a weapon. I hated them so much that I became reckless, but I didn't care about anything except killing Germans. Now these kids have seen what hate can do. It killed their parents. They don't ever need to see that in another human being's face, especially as one as pretty as yours."

"Don't you think I know that? Not the pretty part, that is very nice of you to say, but I am so mad. I keep asking myself why? There are no answers but these pat little phrases like it's out of our control or things happen or any of that other garbage that people say when something horrible happens. I am just so angry. I want to hit something or someone. Help me Bill. What can I do not to feel this way?"

Bill thought about it and then said, "Ok, hit me."

"What are you crazy?"

"That remains to be seen, but yeah, come on hit my hands." Bill stretched his arms. His open palms faced Fran. "Boxers do this for practice. Slug your heart out darling."

Fran looked at Bill and then his hands. She balled up her fist and half-heartedly hit Bill's left hand with her right.

"Oh, girly, is that the best you do? Come on show me what you got."

This time Fran punched with her left. His hands are like steel, she thought.

"Sweetheart, I know you're madder than that. Pretend my hand is the dirty, stinking, no good son of a bitch who hurt your sister." Next thing Bill knew Fran began wailing away at his hands like a man getting ready for a championship fight. He stood there, taking punch after punch until he saw she was getting tired. "Hey, Fran, I said hit my hands not break them." That was all it took. Fran crumbled in his arms and all the sadness that she felt over the thought of never seeing her sister again came pouring out. Only this time it was through her tears. "That's right, let it all out. Old Bill is here. There ain't nothing right about what happened to your sister. She didn't go to war like my brother. He knew what the risks were. I just always thought it would have been me."

"I'm awfully glad it wasn't," she said. "You are a good man Bill Guarnere. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bill rubbed her back and he kissed the top of her head. He held her tight. I could stand like this forever, he thought. If this is what I was fighting for then that's all right.

"It's getting cold," she said.

"Amon said it is suppose to snow tonight," said Bill. "You want to go inside?"

"Not just yet. Do you mind just holding me for awhile longer?"

"Are you kidding me. Fran, honey, I could hold you forever."

Later, she would tell Sarah and the other women that she did not know what came over her, but she just could not resist kissing the man so she did. Fran also let them know that Bill Guarnere is one good kisser.

Little did Bill and Fran know, but two small noses pressed against the second story window belonged to two little girls who were all smiles. "That's one down and three to go," said Suzie.

In the front of the house, Malarkey hit a pop up and impressed the kids by catching it with his bare hand. "Wow, how did you do that," asked Skip?

"A lot of practice, Skip," then he noticed the boy waving. Don turned around and saw a beautiful redheaded young woman with two small children. Malarkey smoothed his hair back. "Good afternoon m'am."

"Good afternoon to yourself. You must be Donald Malarkey, and there's no need to be m'aming me my name is Sharon O'Malley and this is Katie and Danny."

Donald knelt down so he could be eye level with the children. They smiled at him and the little girl came and patted his cheek with her chubby hand.

"Yes, m'am, I mean Miss O'Malley.

"Aye, you are a formal one aren't you. T'is a good thing. You hear that Skip Malarkey. He's a gentleman and you can learn good things from him besides baseball."

"To be sure, Aunt Sharon."

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Sergeant Malarkey?"

"That would be very nice."

"Great," said Skip. "You want to see my room?"

"And our room too," squealed the twins. Then Danny said, "We forgot Trilby."

"Is there another child?" Malarkey was beginning to get a little nervous. A beautiful colleen and three children were one thing, but four.

"Don't fret yourself, Sergeant. The bairn is only talking about the dog."

"Oh, I like dogs." He followed them into the house. Deep down he was kicking himself. Who doesn't like dogs, you big gahoot.

When Nixon pulled up the carriage, Bull was outside smoking his cigar. He watched him tie the horse. Danielle started to step down but it was awkward with the baby in her arms.

"Allow me m'am." he took the infant from her arms, while Nixon helped her down. Bull looked at the little boy, who was all smiles. "Well, hello there little fellow, your mama sure has you bundled up good."

George Luz came over and watched Bull for a minute. You look like you know what your doing there Bull."

"I have held a few babies in my time," Bull replied dryly. Sensing Luz's interest in the baby, he asked, "Do you want to hold him George?"

"Sure, why not?" Luz took the child from Bull and sat down on the porch. Stretching his legs, the baby tried to stand on his lap. "This is one strong baby. Don't you think he favors Eugene." "Yep, around the eyes, but why does she have a different name than the daddy if he is Roe's descendant?"

By this time, Danielle retrieved all of her supplies. She overheard Bull. "Zat is because a woman does not necessarily takes ze name of her husband when she marries, but my son's last name is Roe."

"What's his first name," asked George? He was trying to make the baby laugh.

"His name is Antoine. Will you bring him inside for me?"

"Yes, m'am he will," said Bull. Better yet, let me carry those cases for ya." He took the items from Danielle and followed her into the house. Nixon came in behind with another case. Dick picked up the baby's bag and was thrilled to see Lewis and Cliff.

"Hey, Dick how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, my aunt still wants me to take it easy. Did you get into a lot of trouble?" He picked up a broom and followed Lewis upstairs to his room where they both began sweeping up glass.

"Yeah, I am suppose to do all of the things on this list, but I think this is more important right now. I better bring out the Hoover to get the tiny bits. Lewis went into his closet and pulled out a small square machine, put it on his and turned it on. It lifted above the spread and sucked up all the small particles. "Hey check the other rooms will you?"

"Sure thing, Lew, do you keep a Hoover in each room?"

"Yeah, they should be in the closets."

Downstairs, Mrs. Mendenhall took out a larger Hoover and turned it on. She wanted to make sure there were no fine particles of glass left. The little gadget fascinated Carwood, who got down on all fours to watch it remove fine bits of glass that the brooms missed. "Luz take a look at this thing. It's incredible," said Lip.

George finished installing a large pane in one of the windows, and then turned to see what Lip was so excited about.

"Wow, that is the neatest thing." He joined Lip on the floor as they watched the machine move from one side of the room to the other. Frank and Bull came back in the room, and surveyed two grown men crawling on the floor following what looked like a small square box.

"What the hell, excuse me m'am, but what exactly is that whatchamacallit," asked George?

"It is a Hoover, young man, and all of you please mind your language. There are impressionable children in this community. I do not want to learn that they have picked up swearing. It is a filthy habit. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to see what I can do about lunch."

"That's all right m'am. A Miss Christensen brought some sandwiches, but we sure could use something to wash them down with if it is not too much trouble," said Lipton.

"I think we can manage something." She went to the bottom of the stairs, and called for Lewis, who came to the top of the stairs.

"Yes, m'am."

"Would you be good enough to go down to the ice house and bring up a crate of the ginger beer from the cellar?"

"No problem, we'll be right down."

When the boys came downstairs, Anna walked inside.

"Whoa," said Luz. "And who might you be lovely lady?"

"That's just my Aunt Anna," said Cliff. "I am going to help Lewis bring up something from the cellar if that's all right."

"Hello, m'am, "said Lipton. "Thank you for the sandwiches. The boys are going to bring up some ginger beer."

"I am sorry Debbie forgot to put the drinks in the bottom of the case. I thought the bike felt light even with Cliff riding along. We need to be heading back."

"Where do you two live," asked Carwood?

"I thought Cliff would have given you detailed directions," Anna said with a smile. "We live with Deborah and the Compton children, Sally who likes to be called Skip and Russell who used to be called Little Buck, but now prefers Russ." Now Carwood Lipton is an honorable man, but when a man finds himself in another century with a beautiful woman and his wife remains in the century that he just left two days ago, it is bound to leave a man like Lip confused and intrigued at the same time. And that is just how Lipton felt until Cliff came back in the room, and brought him back down to earth.

"I am ready to go now. Will we see you tomorrow at Meeting, Lip?"

"What meeting," asked Lipton? He followed them outside to the delivery bike.

"Not a meeting just Meeting, it's what you use to call church," said Cliff. "Everyone goes and there is a potluck afterward."

"Then I will sure to be there. Where is it?"

"You turn left at the end of this road. It's a white building with a barn. If you go two miles further down, then you are at our house," said Anna. "I hope we will see you there. All of you are more than welcomed."

"Uh, yes m'am, I quite sure I will be there." Lipton climbed back up the steps where a grinning Luz met him.

"What," said Lipton?

"Nothing Lip, absolutely nothing. Want a smoke?" Luz held his pack out.

"No thanks, George. I'm trying to quit."

"Right." Luz laughed and then thought to himself, I better be careful, I might be next.

Meanwhile Sarah was now lying on her stomach while Danielle took x-rays with a portable scanner to see if any of the glass was still imbedded in her feet. Eugene sat in a chair holding the baby while Major Winters helped Sarah turn over.

You are very lucky cherie. There are no particles. It is a good thing for your feet zat we built the greenhouse with safety glass. Otherwise you might have some serious problems."

Dick saw Sarah relax with the news, and he noticed he did too. Still he was a little perturbed at her for not being more forthright with why the men of Easy Company were here. Did these people really expect the men to stay here and not return to their own time? I understood why some of them might stay. If I were in Muck's position, I would do the same, but I am alive. Since joining the Army, I took everything seriously. It was necessary if I was going to survive. He thought about his decision to go to officer's school because he thought he stood a better chance of staying alive. Even in letters to his pen pal, he never really expressed his feelings about what might happen after the war. I don't have that luxury, he thought, it is too distracting. The men depend on me. Since Taccoa, I have only thought about my future in terms of hours and sometimes days. Now here is an option to sit out the rest of the war and let the Winters there lead the Battalion, make decisions that might cost a man his life, but there is a price. Dick thoughts turned to his parents and his sister. I miss them so much, and the thought of not returning to them and experiencing their joy and relief at my return is too much. Dick shook his head. It was just too much to think about right now.

"Are you all right," asked Sarah? Her soft voice was full of concern. She had watched him while he slipped into his thoughts. Sarah felt sure Dick was thinking about the offer to remain here in 2645. I will have to be careful about how I talk to him from now on, she thought.

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Woozy from the morphine, but otherwise I think I am fine. Do you know where the children are?" Darn it, Sarah thought. I cannot let him become too involved in their lives. They already are beginning to attach themselves to him, and I have done nothing to discourage it.

"Gilly is just outside the door and Lewis is supervising the cleanup." He noticed Sarah smile. Dick thought about the children. If he stayed, I know he would be good to them? Sarah loved them so much that they felt like her children at times.

Danielle finishing putting a healing ointment on the cuts, but now she turned her attention to the deeper wounds. "I am going to have use a laser to close the larger cuts so they will heal properly. Your feet will be very bruised, but you should be able to come to Meeting tomorrow. I just would not plan on walking."

Danielle took out some goggles and told Dick to look away. Sarah turned her head towards the back of the couch and closed her eyes. It seemed like it took forever. Sarah gripped the leg of the couch. The morphine was wearing off. She let out a whimper. Danielle stopped. "You should have told me it hurts cherie. I will stop for a while. I am going to inject something else."

Dick turned around and knelt by Sarah. He loosened her fingers from the leg of the couch and held onto her hand. Then he stroked her hair, which seemed to help her. "Hang tough," he whispered.

Sarah smiled faintly. "I bet you say that to all the girls." Dick did not even crack a smile. Turning her head away, she admonished herself for being so stupid. I cannot believe I teased him after just telling myself to be more careful. He is really going to think you are trying to make him fall in love with you so he will stay. As if that ever works, she moaned.

"You should not have been able to feel zat or you still in pain," asked Danielle?

"No," came a muffled voice. Just incredibly dumb, Sarah thought. She felt like crying, but that would only make things worse.

"Tres bien, now I will finish." Pulling the goggles back over her eyes, Danielle nodded to Dick to turn around which he did, but he never let go of Sarah's hand.

Lew Nixon removed the carriage collar from Midnight's neck and replaced it with the riding harness. Going to the back of the buggy, he lifted out the blanket and saddle and gently placed them on the mare's back. "Do you have one more ride left in you, girl," he crooned softly. Whether or not she understood the question, Midnight nodded her head.

"All right then, let's go." Nixon led the horse past the house and headed towards the barn. Then with a press of his heels, Midnight took off at full steam, leaped the fence, and took off towards the hill in the distance. When he arrived at the top of the hill, some of the men saluted. Nixon returned the salutes. His eyes scoped the hillside and then zeroed in on the grove of trees, where he saw two soldiers carry an injured man and lay him down. Guiding the horse through the maze of rock and metal that spewed out of the cave during the explosion, Lew finally got down from the horse. He looked around and saw the familiar sight of blood and and the horrible sound of men screaming for their mothers. A large space ship landed on the ground just above the trees. Scores of men with Red Cross armbands came out and within seconds, the men evacuated the wounded, and re-boarded the craft. It hovered a bit before flying straight up and then headed towards the west before it disappeared from sight.

Then he saw Faith. It looked like she was packing her bag. Lew waited while she shook hands with the other medical personnel. When she turned around, she saw him. Faith paused for a moment. She knew Nixon had seen this and far more worse as he probably knew the men. Her back hurt so she stretched. Nixon came over and took her bag. Then much to his surprise, she hugged him. "I know it is a stupid question," but are you all right," he asked?

"As well as you might expect," she said. Nixon helped her up on the horse. Then Nixon climbed up and put the medical bag in front of him. I maybe a gentleman coming to the aid of my lady, but I am still a man, Nixon thought. Faith wrapped her arms around Nixon's waist and laid her head on his back. Then Nixon pressed the horse's side and Midnight took them back to the Daniel's home.


	23. Chapter 23

While Don followed Sharon and the children into the house, Bill took the axe and finished dealing with the chickens. Fran brought a pan and put it under each chicken so the blood could drain. After washing up at the pump, they went inside and joined Amon and Sandy for coffee, while the others had tea. Fran and Bill did not take their eyes off of one another. Sandy wondered what else had taken place out there by the "chicken coop."

While the adults were inside, Jimmy and Billy remained outside talking. When Hank came outside, he brought some cookies to his friends. "Bill and Don are staying for awhile. They are in there talking about New Harmony. I think Bill will come with us, but I am not sure about Don even though he is acting all lovey dovey with Skip's aunt."

"Is Amon going to wait for them? It's not like him to wait for anyone," said Billy. He nonchalantly tossed the ball up and caught it.

"No, he said he would be leaving in a bit. Do you guys want to play some more?"

"I think I am going to go around and see how the chickens are," said Jimmy.

"Since when have you been interested in chickens," asked Hank?

"I don't know. I feel sorry for them. I thought I might fix up the phonograph and play some music in the hen house. You know they say it soothes animals when they are upset."

"Yes, I remember reading that," said Billy. "That sounds like a good idea Jimmy. Can I help you?"

"Suit yourself, I am going back inside and talk to Bill," said Hank.

The two boys watched their friend go inside the house.

When Amon drove back to the Daniel's house, little did he know that two boys snuck into the back of the wagon and hid under the blankets that originally covered the glass panes.

Gillian sat outside the door waiting for someone to tell her how her aunt was doing. During her vigil, she only got up twice, once to potty and the other time to get her coat and a blanket. Wrapping the blanket around her, Gilly sat on the heating vent to keep warm. Worn out from waiting, she finally pulled the blanket over her head and fell asleep. An hour later, Eugene came outside with the baby. This woke Gilly, who immediately asked about her aunt.

"Everything is fine, little lady. You can go in and see her now."

Gilly threw off the blanket and ran right past Eugene and smack into Dick. "Whoa, slow down, Gillian. It's not like your aunt can get up an go anywhere."

She looked up at Winters. "Gee, you are tall. Where are you going?" Gilly did not like the fact Winters looked so serious. It had been her experience that when adults wore that face it usually meant something is wrong. "Are you sure she is fine because your face is awfully tight. Are you mad about something?"

Being interrogated by a six year old is always difficult, but it did remind Dick that other people are involved in this situation, not just him or Sarah. "I thought I would see about lunch, and I have a lot on my mind, but no, I am not mad." He ran his hand through Gilly's hair, but this did not reassure her although she pretended it did and said OK.

While he talked to her Gilly carefully studied his face. He is leaving something out, she thought. Why can't adults just tell you what is going on? Frustrated, Gillian walked past him and said hello to Danielle, who left the two alone.

"Hello you," said Sarah. She was on her back now. Before he left the room, Dick had carefully lifted her up and sat her back so she could lie on her back. He said he needed to check on the men. Sarah tried not to think about how distant he seemed. She was just happy to see Gilly.

"Hello, you," said Gillian.

"Come here." Gillian gave her aunt a big hug and lay down beside her.

"Do your feet hurt?"

"Not right now. They gave me something for the pain. Your hands are like ice." Sarah covered Gillian's hands with her own to warm them.

The door opened and Lewis came in and Sarah asked Gilly make room for her brother, which she did. The boy shuffled his feet, but finally made his way over to his aunt and gave her a hug. "We got all the plants in that we could. The guys were a big helped. They took them over to the barracks."

"Never mind about the plants, how are you feeling?" Sarah stroked his hair while they held onto one another.

"I'm fine. We cleaned up the glass. Sergeant Luz showed us how to take out the old glazier points and put new ones in, he said Dick and I are quick learners."

"Is Dick here? "How is he doing?"

He's fine. I guess. Cliff was here, but he and Anna left a few minutes ago. Luz thinks we can finish all the windows by suppertime. Amon says it is going to snow tonight."

"Well, then it is a good thing the men are here to help with the windows. Otherwise we might have to sleep in the barn."

"That would be fun," said Gillian. Lewis moved over to one side so he and his sister could sit down on either side of Sarah, who put an arm around each child.

"These past two days have been really exciting," said Sarah.

"Too exciting," said Gillian.

"Ditto," said Lewis.

"Well, tomorrow we have Meeting, so things should settle down," said Sarah.

Outside, a tiny, older lady with pursed lips stood on the front porch. She knocked on the door and kept knocking until Dick Nixon opened the door. When he saw who it was, Dick's jaw dropped. He slammed the door and ran for Mrs. Mendenhall, but slammed into Captain Nixon and his Aunt.

"What's the rush Dick?"

"Pucker face Johnson knocked at the door. I didn't expect to see her when I opened the door, and I just slammed it in her face."

"Oh, Dick, say it isn't so," said Faith. It took a lot to unnerve Faith, but after the day of dealing with wounded men and women, as well as Dick's yesterday injuries, her nerves were on a tether. It did not help that a certain Captain Nixon was never very far from her.

"I didn't mean to, it was a reflex action. She even scares dogs."

"That is really an unkind thing to say, Dick. Although, Faith thought, is true.

Now they could hear someone pounding at the door. George Luz came downstairs telling anyone who cared there was someone at the door. He just came down to get some more putty, but seeing how no one was exactly jumping to see who it was, he decided to do the honors and open the door.

"Afternoon, m'am." George was a little unprepared to see a scrawny woman who looked as if she just sucked a dozen lemons. When she did not respond, Luz felt obliged to continue the conversation that so far was one-sided. "Are you here to see anyone in particular?" George tried to be polite, but this woman with a sour puss sat his teeth on edge. He started thinking that maybe a two-way dialogue with her would probably not be pleasant.

"Don't stand there like a baboon. Ask me inside. I am here to see Miss Daniels." George decided a courtly bow was in order and then he waved her inside. She brushed by Luz and called him an oaf. Luz reciprocated by puckering up his lips as she walked by, but the unhappy woman took no notice.

"Miss Daniels isn't up to seeing anyone. She got hurt in the blast," said George.

"Are you trying to use some antiquated form of English to inform me that Sarah Daniels suffered injuries during the explosion."

"I am pretty sure that is what I just said, m'am."

"Outrageous. Ah, there you are Dr. Kasaka. Is it true what this imbecile just said? Has Miss. Daniels been injured?"

"Yes, she received some cuts to her feet, and George is hardly an imbecile."

Janet Johnson ignored the latter remark. "Whatever was she thinking? Doesn't she know one always wears shoes in January?"

Faith assured her that Sarah did but she was certainly in no shape to talk to her right now. However, it became clear that Pucker Puss was not satisfied with Faith's answers and demanded to see Sarah.

Nix decided he did not like this woman at all. Walking Dick back to the kitchen, he whispered, "I think I would slam the door on her too." Dick tried not to laugh. "Excuse me, Mrs. Mendenhall, there's some old lady here to see Sarah. Her personality is less than sparkling."

"It's pucker face Johnson," whispered Dick.

"Oh, dear me," said Mrs. Mendenhall. "What can that old bat, I mean what could she possibly want? Whatever it is, it is never good." Nixon knew it could not be good if this woman could upset Ellen to the point that she did not admonish Dick for calling an adult pucker face. However, he agreed with Dick that the name fit.

Major Winters walked in from inspecting the greenhouse. The men did a good job in removing the plants, the potting soil as well as the tables and other gardening equipment. They all stood around and watched while Amon and another man, Lucas Brown maneuvered a dome like machine that hovered over the remains of the glass and wood framed structure. Once in place, Lucas pushed a yellow lever forward and the dome expanded as it moved downward until it completed engulfed what was left of the greenhouse. Then Lucas pushed an orange lever forward and the dome started to spin and make a grinding noise. Soon it became quiet except for the hum of the machine. Lucas pulled back the yellow lever then the green one. As the dome lifted up and contracted to its original size. All that was left was the concrete floor of the greenhouse. The men cheered Amon and Lucas. This machine was amazing. They later learned the machine also reduced the remains of the greenhouse into the size of two average size boxes that would later be shipped off to Nouveau to a smelting station. Dick gave a thumbs-up to the men and headed back inside. That is when he heard Ellen's remark about someone she initially referred to as an old bat.

"What's up?"

"I'm not real sure Dick, but I think based on the sounds coming from the living room, that your calming presence is needed. Come on, I will join you. If nothing else, it is sure to be entertaining."

The two men headed towards the front of the house followed closely by Mrs. Mendenhall and Dick.

"There is the little brat who slammed the door in my face. I have never been treated so rudely in my life."

"That's hard to believe," said Lew under his breath. Winters struggled to retain a straight face and Dick who dared not breathe hid behind Mrs. Mendenhall.

"If you did not terrorize the children in the community, he probably would not have done so," said Faith. No one liked this woman in the community, although they all tried. Sarah would cajole, placate, and even reason with Pucker Puss as the women called her, but she usually just ended up moving her from one home to the next after she complained or in most cases, the other women insist that she do so. Finally, Sarah placed her with Deborah Murray and Anna Christiansen, whose children did not seem to mine the bossy little woman. The women in turned ignored her, for which Miss Johnson placed the blame squarely on Sarah for reasons unbeknown to any of them.

"I highly resent that remark. Just because I try to instill discipline into a household instead of letting the children behave like savages does not mean that I terrorize them."

"Miss Johnson, we have been through this with you before. You cannot verbally abuse or threaten a child in this community. The incidents are well-documented. It is beyond me why you even chose to be a part of this community when you are obviously ill-suited for either the work or sharing living quarters."

"Well, I too have personally recorded incidents of misconduct myself and forwarded them to Elder Scott. In fact, I expect him to make his presence known at any moment. Then we will see if Miss Daniels remains as the Elder of this community. She is unfit. First, she allowed those native savages to camp nearby, and what did they do but teach her how to kill with a weapon. The children run around speaking their incomprehensible gibberish. Now a man is dead, and the responsibility lies at her feet. Not only has she murdered a man. She is housing two men who are soldiers in this house, and she is an engaged woman. I bet her fiancée is unaware of her indecent behavior."

"For your information, that engagement has been broken." Faith eyed Winters who was obviously surprised by that fact that Sarah was recently engaged to another man.

"No doubt because of the possibility of Miss Daniels committing indiscretions." The woman knew she hit a nerve because Faith was so mad that tears came to her eyes.

From an early age, Dick Winters, was raised to respect women, but his blood was up. "Since I am one of the two men you are discussing, I think you should know that Miss Daniels has conducted herself as a young woman should who has the responsibility of raising two children. There has been no inappropriate behavior on her part or Captain Nixon and myself."

Pucker Puss looked down at Winters's feet and worked her way up. She was use to intimidating people, but when she saw the hard look in the eyes of Major Dick Winters, it was her turn to feel like the small, embittered person that she was. Turning to Captain Nixon resulted in the same feeling.

Sergeant Luz opened the front door and was about to escort the old crow, as he fondly thought of her, out of the house. Much to his surprise, there were three men standing at the front door. They recognized Albie, who was in the process of knocking. The other two men they did not know. One was an older man wearing an outfit similar to the one the ladies wore only his was in dark gray. He had the kindest brown eyes that twinkled like Albie's. His hair and beard were white. The other man was much younger, dressed in similar clothes only black. He was quite handsome, but his attitude was not friendly. In fact, it was almost condescending, and he had not said a word.

"Elder Scott, how wonderful it is to see you," said Faith. "Never have I been so glad to see you." The older man hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It does my tired eyes good to see such a pretty woman. I might add that I am delighted to see you too. Hello, Dick my boy, I believe you have grown a couple of inches since we last met." Dick smiled and shook hands with the Elder. The latter turned to George and said, "Let me guess, you are Sergeant Luz. I recognize you from your smile. Tall redheaded man with a serious look, you are Major Winters. I have been looking forward to meeting you young man. Now let me see, dark, swarthy man who is the Major's best friend. I take it you are Captain Nixon. We shall have plenty of time to get to know one better, but first I have some matters that need attending."

If Elder Scott intended on receiving a hug from Pucker Face, he would have been disappointed. She immediately turned on the water works and began complaining about the rude treatment she just endured.

"Yes, we heard every word, Friend Johnson. Your conduct is most unbecoming. It is unwise to spread malicious gossip especially when you have no proof of impropriety."

"Why, all the proof you need is the fact that these two men are living in this house with two unmarried women."

"It is my understanding they are guests in this house. To assume anything else does a great disservice to Miss Daniels as well as Captain Nixon and Major Winters. You know better than to unjustly impugn the characters of two women as well-respected as Sarah Daniels and Ellen Mendenhall."

"It is all of this wilderness. Everyone acts so uncivilized, especially as of late." She looked to George, who pretended to be shocked that anyone should imply such a thing. "But it is true that she took another man's life yesterday."

Dick immediately jumped to Sarah's defense. "Sir, I apologize for interrupting but Miss Daniels is not here to defend herself. I for one am grateful for the actions she took yesterday. Otherwise, I would not be standing before you now."

"Duly noted Major, now Miss Johnson I have arranged for an early transport for you. When Friend Nicholas and I are finished with our business, he will escort you to Glexo where you will find accommodations more to your liking."

"What, why am I not returning to Nouveau? I was assured that I could return there anytime I requested. I have written numerous, detailed reports to you. Surely, you received them?" Miss Johnson's attempt at implying that someone misdirected her mail obviously came as no surprise to Elder Scott.

"My good woman, I receive more correspondence from you than I do all from all of the governors of our thirteen colonies put together. Everyone is well aware of how unhappy you are. Thus, it was decided that an extensive stay at the Glexo Spa is just what you need. Now run along. Deborah Murray is waiting for you outside along with a Lieutenant Compton. He is a very strong, amiable, looking young man. I have every confidence that he will be able to carry your luggage to the transporter.

"Why is Nicholas Jones here if Sarah is not disgraced?"

It looked as if even the patience of this stately gentleman was being tested to its very limits. Very quietly yet firmly, Elder Scott informed her that it could be of no concern to her since she was leaving. Then he escorted the sour face woman outside into the waiting vehicle. The top of it was clear and she stepped inside and sat down next to a beautiful, young blonde woman. Buck got in the back and waved at Luz who was standing in the doorway to make sure the old bat, as he had nicknamed her, left.

George stared at the thing that to him looked like a giant egg that floated above the ground. When it took off, he whistled. "Now that is impressive." Turning back to the people inside the living room, George smiled. "If you folks will excuse the oafish baboon; I just came down for some more putty. This stuff sure dries fast which is a good thing considering how cold it is. He accidentally bumped Nicholas Jones, who nearly fell down. "Sorry, excuse me sir." Luz headed back upstairs. He could not wait to tell this one to Perconte. A few minutes later, they heard Frank say, "You're kidding me, shaped like an egg. Get out of here."

This made most of the people downstairs laugh. Ellen took Dick back into the kitchen. She was not sure what was going on, but she did not think it wise for the young boy to remain in there. Pouring him a glass of milk, she took a cookie from a jar and placed it on the table. Dick took the hint, sat down, and tried not to look as if he was eavesdropping.

"Elder Scott, there are mitigating circumstances around Sarah's actions yesterday," said Faith. She really has been instrumental in keeping this community together, despite a lot of personal obstacles." Faith glared at Nick, who decided that she had crossed the line.

"If you are referring to me, I told her from the beginning that I had no interest in raising another man's children. Besides things between us went down when she began researching military companies to help in the campaign against the Aryans. Then she discovered Easy Company and started reading about him." Jones turned his eyes towards Winters, which surprised both him and Nixon. The two looked at each other and shrugged. Jones went on, "See he has no clue what I am talking about. I told her she was falling in love with a ghost, but she denied it, but I could see it in her eyes. The more she read and observed about him, the less respect she had for me."

"That probably has more to do with you than it does Major Winters," said Faith hotly. She had never liked Nick, who was too soft and too argumentative.

Elder Scott held up his hand and Faith apologized then sat down on the couch. "Whether what you say is true or not is beside the point, Friend Jones. You cannot enter into a second engagement without formally ending the first one. Now, I will serve as your witness. My dear Faith will you serve as Sarah's?"

"Of course, Sarah is back this way. Let me go tell her that you are here. She has been through a lot today."

"Ah, yes," said Elder Scott. Obviously, the day's event struck him hard. The pain in his eyes was quite evident. "It is always sad when young people die, but for this to happen just as this Earth War finally ends, well it is simply tragic. General Clinton warned the Elders not to place Admiral Bush in charge of the removal project, but he insisted that his idea would not impact the portal. Now it lies in ruins, but we shall discuss that later. For now, dear child, please let Sarah know we are here."

Winters sized up Jones in an instance and he did not like the man. He definitely is not a leader, he thought. More like those officers who pose with the bodies of dead Krauts as if they fought in the battle or shoot themselves in the foot avoid going back to the front lines. What Sarah ever saw in him, he could not imagine, and what did he mean Sarah fell in love with a ghost? Even Faith knew he meant me. God, I could use some sleep.

Faith came back out with the children, and she led them across the hall to the kitchen. She came back into the living room and told Elder Scott that Sarah was ready.

Dick and Lew watched the three go into the back room where Sarah was. Lewis and Gillian came out and looked down the hall at Winters. Lewis nodded to the Major, who nodded back. The boy turned his eyes towards the room where Sarah was and back to Winters as if trying to warn him abut something. Dick took the hint. "I do not like this Nix, I am going in there."

"Dick, I really think this is some kind of, oh, hell, I have no idea what is going on. Do what you have to, I am right behind you." When they tried to enter, Faith tried to close the door, but Dick stuck his foot in between it and the jam. "If I were you Faith, I would let Dick inside because there is no stopping him when he is like this."

"That is entirely up to Sarah."

"It is all right Faith. Let them in, they may as well see some of our traditions while they are here," said Sarah. Mrs. Mendenhall had brought a blanket to keep Sarah warm. She sat up to face Elder Scott and Nicholas.

"Ah, yes my dear. That is a very good decision. I will inquire about your injuries later. There is a transporter waiting outside for Friends Jones and Johnson. Shall we start?" Elder Scott turned first to Sarah, who whispered yes and then to Nicholas, who merely nodded. The once engaged couple did not look at one another.

"Excellent," said Elder Scott. Removing an envelope from inside his coat pocket, he cleared his throat and turned to the young man. "Do you Nicholas Jones withdraw your intent to marry Sarah Daniels?

"Yes, I affirm that is so."

"Good, sign here, please."

"Before I do, I have something to say."

"Is it really necessary," asked Elder Scott. Trying to remain neutral in these situations is always difficult, but he had never liked Jones. The man lacked a certain quality that one admires in any person, and that is an understanding heart.

"Yes, I believe it is only fair."

The older man turned to Sarah who nodded to indicate that it was all right.

"Very well, but please do not draw these things out. All of this drama is so unhealthy for the digestive system."

"Sarah, I was faithful to you until you began this nonsense about resettling with the children in America. You chose to come here without me after your sister died. It is not fair to ask me to raise someone else's children. Then you fall in love with someone you have never met. Do not deny it. You broke my heart over that man."

"Oh, good God," said Faith. "It is always about you, isn't it Nick. What you want, what you don't want."

"Please stop Faith," said Sarah. "Let him finish what he has to say."

"Thank you Sarah, but I know you are only being noble so I will look the fool, but everyone will know it is true."

Sarah turned her head to the side, and Faith sat down and put her arm around her. Dick made a beeline towards Jones and would have popped him one, but Nixon held him back.

Jones tried not to look afraid but he obviously was. He turned to the older man for protection but the latter seemed distracted and amused by what had just passed, but then his demeanor became quite serious. "I had better not hear such libelous words from your mouth Nicholas Jones in Nouveau or elsewhere," warned Elder Scott. "Is there anything else you wish to say that is less insulting?"

"I have nothing else to say." He took the paper from the older man's hand and signed it.

"Sarah, it is only fair that I give you a chance to respond to Nicholas's assertions, but first do you Sarah Daniels accept Nicholas Jones' withdraw of intent of marriage and in doing so withdraw your intent to marry Nicholas Jones."

In a quiet, yet resolved voice, Sarah said, "I affirm that it is so." Faith brought the paper over for Sarah to sign, which she did. The pompous young man tried to leave the room, but Sarah asked him to wait, and when he did not both Dick and Lew blocked the door. Jones had no choice but to come back into the room where Elder Scott made him stand in front of Sarah.

"Nicholas, I stopped loving you the minute you said you did not want to help me raise Gillian and Lewis, but I could not admit it to myself. I have had plenty of time to reflect upon how could I love someone who cared so little about these children, knowing how much I love them and how much they need me."

"I needed you too."

"Did you ever consider that I could love you and them as well? You always had to have all my love. You need me to tell you what a great man you are because you cannot believe it yourself. Funny thing is you are right. You are not a great man, just a weak selfish one. As for, Major Winters, it is true the more I learned about him the more I admired him because he cares about other people as much as he cares about himself. He would not ask something of someone that he would not do himself. You have no idea what I am talking about do you? However, you are wrong about one thing, one cannot love someone they have never met, but now I have met him. maybe I could." From the angry, confused look on Jones' face, it was obvious that Sarah's remarks struck home.

"Major Winters is truly a good man who understands what it is to make sacrifices, to lead people to rise to any situation no matter how difficult, to stick by his friends no matter what. New Harmony needs men like Major Winters. Unlike you, he is not the kind of man who would never ask the woman he supposedly loves to abandon her family when they need her most or to turn her back on her country when it asks for her help. I am sorry to use such hurtful words Nicholas, but if I stopped loving you, it had nothing to do with Major Winters, but everything to do with you. I hope you will live a long and happy life with your fiancée. Goodbye Nicholas, I do not believe we will see each other again."

Sarah took the paper from Faith's hand and signed it. Faith witnessed the signature, signed her name, and then gave it to Elder Scott, who did likewise. The latter turned to Nicholas Jones an nodded towards the door.

Lewis stepped aside as did Dick, but not before opening the door. When Nicholas stepped out into the hallway, he saw Mrs. Mendenhall waiting at the end of it. She showed him to door, and whispered "thanks be to God."

"Well, my dear you have had a time of it. You warned me about all of this, and I failed to listen to you. Maybe it is because it is hard for me to believe that anyone so young and pretty as yourself, can also be so wise. How are you feeling?"

"I am much better than I was."

"Are you much troubled by yesterday's events? My dear child, I know you are weighty in the Spirit. You are not capable of so drastic an action unless it was to save the life of another." Elder Scott sat down beside Sarah and embraced her. "Do not let your heart be heavy, for I know you too well. Try not to carry the weight of guilt for too long. Now I must leave you for I need to talk to the Major and his men with his permission of course."

"Thank you Elder Scott," said Sarah. "Thank you all."

Dick and Lew stepped out into the hallway. "Do you have any idea what just happened," asked Dick?

"Yeah, but don't ask me to explain it to you. You are the Major. Figure it out yourself."

Lew patted Dick on the back and the two men waited for Elder Scott who soon joined them.


	24. Chapter 24

Dick gave Nixon an inquisitive look and the realization of what Sarah said dawned on him. "I need to get some air."

"I imagine you do," said Nixon. The latter went into the kitchen to see if he could scrounge up something to eat.

Dick Winters stepped off the porch. His head filled with so many thoughts. What had just happened in there? Sarah really seemed to understand him and the men in ways that even he knew might be indescribable even for his own family. In her own way, she kept her community together just as he had always done with Easy. And she admired and respected him for his achievements as well as his care for the men. He would be lying if he did not feel some pride in the way she described him, and that New Harmony needed men like him. Dick looked up at the sky and wondered if the rest of the men felt as confused as he did. He heard the front door close and realized that Elder Scott was standing beside him.

"I cannot tell you how long I have looked forward to meeting you Friend Winters. Your arrival has long been on my mind. I must say you are man of many contradictions. Raised in the way of the Mennonites, but here you are a true soldier and leader of men in combat. Yet, your one thought at the end of your first battle is to give thanks to God for seeing you through this day and if possible you wanted to find a little…"

"Corner of land and live the rest of my life in peace," finished Dick quietly. He had not forgotten his promise to himself.

"Quite extraordinary," said the older man. "I hope you will do me the honor of conversing with you from time to time during my stay, but first I must ask if you will allow me to talk to you and your men Major, said Elder Scott."

"I would be honored to talk with you at any time Elder Scott. He said the latter slowly as Dick was trying to get his head around the title. As for the men, may I ask what it is about? They have a lot to think about as it is."

"Yes, well there are things that need to be clarified and new developments to consider. It could wait until later if you think it best."

Winters debated in his mind what was in the best interest of the men. "Let us see if the men are up for it."

"Excellent suggestion, now let us see if Captain Nixon is ready to join us. The two men went inside and walked back to watch Lew polish off a sandwich. "Ah, Captain Nixon, there you are. Major Winters has given me the honor of addressing the other men and this concerns you as well. Although, if I may be so bold as to say that I believe you have decided to stay here, please forgive me if I presume incorrectly."

"You presume correctly, sir," said Nixon. He avoided looking at Dick in the eye but Faith walked over and took his hand. Before Nixon left, he kissed Faith's hand and told Sarah to get some rest.

Sarah smiled and held out her hand to Faith. "Come and tell me everything. Are you sure this is what you want? You seemed so adamant in your disapproval of Captain Nixon. What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. You and I are so independent. It takes a special man for any one of us, and I could have told you Nick Jones was not special enough for you."

"I know, but one time, I really did think I loved him, but I cannot imagine why. Never mind me. What happened between you and Nixon?"

Faith bowed her head, and said I am not sure, but I think it was the look in his eyes when Dick called him papa."

"That soon?"

Her friend nodded. "Such a silly thing to make you love someone, and of course I could not admit it to myself because I had no idea how he feels. Technically, he is married, but then there was last night. I tell you for the first time since coming here I was frightened. We both disapprove of using violence, as a means to resolve conflict, but there was no choice. Andre is mad as a hatter. There was no hesitation in Lew's mind to protect Danielle and me, but he is so full of pain. I want to help him live a happy life. Do you know he rode Midnight up to the disaster site and brought me home?"

"No, how romantic or was it?"

Faith nodded and the two friends talked for a little longer until Sarah started making faces and stretching her legs to try and get comfortable. "The painkillers are wearing off, said Faith. "I'm going to give you something to take the edge off. Danielle did an excellent job with the laser, but your feet are very bruised. Then I am going to take Dick home. It is getting close to supper. I will see you in the morning my friend." Faith kissed Sarah on the cheek and closed the door.

When she stepped out into the hallway, she found Gillian waiting. "Sarah needs to rest for a little bit. Do you think you can keep yourself busy until she wakes up?"

Gilly nodded and followed Faith. "Where are the boys?"

"They are upstairs. All the Easy men left. They finished putting in the last of the windows and went over to the barracks. Amon came by and offered to take Danielle home so she would not have to walk with all of that equipment and the baby. I am going to go see if Mrs. Mendenhall needs some help in the kitchen."

Now Faith knew that Gillian did not like helping in the kitchen. Maybe she is growing up, she thought then Faith called for Dick to tell him it was time to leave. As the two walked home, they past the barracks and Dick said he would love to be a fly on the wall.

"You and me both kiddo."

Tired and dirty, the men of Easy Company really wanted to take showers, have some chow and hit the sheets. However, the Major asked them to remain downstairs because someone is here to bring them news that would impact them all.

Compton entered late having just got back from dropping off Pucker Face Johnson. "How'd it go," asked Winters?

"Let's just say meeting Debbie and the kids more than compensated for listening to that woman yap all the way there and all the way back. I swear she was still complaining when they closed the ramp of that space ship. I felt sorry for that guy riding with her."

"You wouldn't if you knew him better," said Dick.

Taken aback by Dick's cryptic tone, Buck wanted to ask what gives but it was obvious that Elder Scott was ready to address the men.

Winters talked to the men first. "I appreciate everyone staying calm today despite the news we received today. We learned a lot of interesting facts."

The men nodded in agreement.

"I also was proud to see every man pitch in and do their part to help Miss Daniels. It is nice to know George Luz is as handy with tools as he is a bazooka or a radio. Now there are some new developments that this gentleman to my right would like to share with you. His name is Elder Scott, and I know you will treat him with the courtesy you gave Dr. Einstein this morning.

"My dear boys, I am so pleased to see you here and to thank you for your achievements yesterday as well as those who assisted in repairing the Daniels home. This morning you heard many things, but now I need to clarify the facts, as I currently know them to be. The men of Easy were raised to respect their elders, and the strong, calming tone of Elder Scott's voice commanded their attention just as Albie's did.

"First, I must apologize for the great presumption on the part of the Elders of Nouveau, including myself, that all of you would leap at the chance to live here and rebuild America. Miss Daniels warned us that under no circumstances, should there be any contact between you and the children nor their guardians for at least two weeks, and we reluctantly agreed. However, as usual despite careful planning, you arrived earlier than expected, and the Cherokee scouts who were to greet you are mysteriously summoned elsewhere. Then the very moment you arrive, you are thrust into battle with the Aryan soldiers who chose this spot to commence their final assault. There is mischief afoot here my sons, but I can only guess who is the responsible party or parties. There are other circumstances such as the excitement of four boys that also interfered with any plans we may have devised to prevent the children or the young women from have any undo influence on your decisions of whether or not to take part in this mission."

"Nevertheless, what is done is done. For better or worse, some of you have met the children who are your descendants. It is unnecessary to tell those of you that have that these children are special just as you men are. However, I agree with Miss Daniels you must make your decision to remain here independent of that knowledge. A great historian from your century once said that a man cannot choose the times he lives in, but that is no longer true. Each of you has the rare opportunity to live two lives in one lifetime only in different time periods. You must decide if you can make the sacrifice to leave behind the families that you no doubt love and miss. That is the great flaw in our plan. We underestimated the feelings and attachments that you men have for your loved ones. Miss Daniels warned us that they are as great as those we experience with our own families. However, you must understand so much has changed over the past seven centuries. There was disintegration in family life that began in the twentieth century so it was hard for most of the elders to even consider your feelings, and for that I am deeply sorry."

"Excuse me, sir," said Toye. "Earlier Dr. Einstein said it would be possible to see, uh, how things turned out for us when we went back home after the war or in my case after the hospital released me? Is that still true?"

"It is quite true that you may experience your life as it progressed from 1945 onward. For some of you, I am sad to say, that is impossible."

Muck stared up at the ceiling. Penk began studying the cover of a magazine that someone left on the table, while Hoobler's jaw hardened. Out of respect for their feelings, none of the other men said anything.

"With a few exceptions, most of you will leave the Army and go onto lead very successful lives even those who were seriously injured. Joe and Bill patted the legs they had lost but were now restored. Nixon just stared straight ahead while Malarkey was obviously playing things over in his mind.

"When do we have to decide," asked Major Winters.

"Not for some time. You see the unfortunate accident caused by the miscalculations of General Bush; I believe you met his son last night." The men nodded. "Yes, I am sure you are acquainted with the old adage, the apple does not fall far from the tree."' This brought a few chuckles, which helped lighten the mood. The damage to the portal is extensive. This particular time portal took three years to construct. It is one of the most delicate, expensive and as well as controversial pieces of equipment ever built. When news of the disaster reached Nouveau, the elders decided not to repair the portal just yet." The older man could see some of the men were greatly agitated. "Now before you become upset, for those among you who are ready to return, there are individual portals to transport you to your time. You will have no memory of your time here save for an occasional dream which you will not doubt attribute to something you ate. However, the earliest portal transport that can take place is two weeks." Elder Scott threw his hands up and waved them around to express his confusion on the subject. "It all involves time sequences and a whole lot of scientific mumbo jumbo that is beyond me. I am a naturalist not an Einstein."

There was a knock on the door and Compton who was closes opened it and in came Sandy Toye and Jenny Sousa with Trilby. They seemed very upset. Bill and Joe got up and walked over along with Major Winters. "Oh, Joe have you seen Billy or Jimmy Luz? We think they hitched a ride with Amon and came here," said Sandy.

"At least we hope they did," said a tearful Jenny. "We searched every outbuilding on the property, and we cannot find them. They told Hank they were going to play music for the chickens to help them lay. He is very upset because his friends lied to him."

Hearing his last name, George got up and walked over to Jenny. "Did you say Jimmy Luz?"

"Yes, he's my nephew. Have you seen him?"

"No, but I will be glad to help you find him. What does he look like?"

Malarkey laughed as did Bill. "A lot like you Luz," yelled Don. Only he's much better looking."

The men laughed. Winters told them not to worry that they would help find the boys. All of a sudden the dog started whining and trying to break from his leash. "Maybe you need to let your dog loose. I think it knows something we don't," said George.

Jenny did as George suggested and the dog went from cubicle to cubicle and then laid down in front of one. "Hey, that's where I sleep," said George. He walked over and opened the door. Asleep on the bed was one Jimmy Luz who woke up when Trilby jumped on the bed. "Jimmy, what are you doing here? I have been worried sick, said Jenny."

"I am sorry, but I just wanted to meet him," said Jimmy, pointing to Luz... "Hey Trilby. Tracked me down did you?"

"Yes, now it is time for her to find Billy," said Sandy.

"I think I found the boy," said Talbert. "He was back in the gaming room." Billy stepped out from behind Tab. He held his head up high.

Joe took him to the side and asked what was going on up here. Toye tapped Billy's head, which made him smile. "I was disappointed that you didn't come with Bill and Malarkey. I thought you might have gone back. No one was in here so we came in and hid. I am sorry that you were frightened Aunt Sandy, but I am not sorry that we came."

"Sounds like a Toye to me," said Luz. When he grabbed a chair from the table and sat down, the dog followed as did Jimmy. The two Luzs started talking and before long, they both were laughing and doing voices. Jenny walked over and sat behind Jimmy. "When they first told me who made feijoada the other night, I thought you were someone I knew from Providence. That's before I found out, ya know."

"Yes, I worried you might think that, but it was impossible to explain all of that to you." Luz nodded and grinned. This encouraged Jenny to talk which George hoped she would. "Jimmy is a lot like you. Always trying to make people laugh and he is very good at it. This morning he did a good job imitating Colonel Sink."

"No kidding," exclaimed George! "Can you still do it?"

Jimmy swallowed hard. He never had such a big audience before. They watched as the boy thought about it then said, "Major Winters you get back here. You have a Battalion to run. I know your attached to Easy but what are you going to do?"

"Say, that's really good," said Nix, but I don't recall the Colonel ever saying that do you Dick?"

The latter thought about it and shook his head no. Winters smiled though. Jimmy sounded just like the Colonel.

"He said it at the Battle of Foy," said Billy. "Right before you replaced Dike. It's on this historical byte." The boy walked over to the game room, opened a box and pulled out a small oval device. "You just point it to the wall, hit the button and you can see the whole battle. It's kind of gruesome in spots, but that part is righteous."

"Billy how can you speak of war as righteous. That is not friendly at all," said Sandy.

"No, m'am. I meant to say outstanding."

"I just bet you did. We are going to go home now, say good night. When we get there, you and Jimmy are going to apologize for deceiving Hank. You hurt him deeply. I cannot believe you would deceive your friend like that."

"It never occurred to me that he'd take it like that. I thought he would understand because of what he did yesterday."

"Yes, he is learning his lesson from that mistake as you two will when you help him muck out the barn," said Jenny.

"Oh, man," said Billy and Jimmy. The men laughed because most of them had been down that row before.

"Tough break kid, but remember never let your buddy down. It's important," said George.

Joe walked them to door and went outside with them. "That's right. From now on Billy, get permission from your Aunt, then come look me up anytime. I promise I will not leave here without telling you."

"So you are going to go back," said Sandy.

"Let's just say I have not made up my mind yet, but when I do, you two will the first to know." Turning to Sandy, Toye said, "So, you are my great, great, something, or another."

"Niece," said Sandy. "Goodnight Uncle Joe. Thanks for being so understanding. Come on you two."

The boys ran on ahead chased by the dog. "I think we have been challenged," said Jenny. She took off running as did Sandy. They soon caught up with the boys.

Joe watched them for awhile. When he turned around there was Bill smoking and giving him the Guarnere look. "Whadaya mean you haven't made up your mind?" When he did not respond, Bill said, "Joe we have a chance here to do something that most men dream of, building a country. Never mind about what happened to us. This is big, really big."

"It's easy for you Bill. A man would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to know that you have fallen hard for a certain Italian gal named Fran."

"Joe, you don't know the half of it. I asked her to marry me today."

"You're kidding me."

"I am not."

"What did she say?"

"She said we needed to get to know each other better."

"Smart girl. Hey, it looks like its dinner time."

Toye was right. It was Tia and Rosie. The latter had a little boy with her. While they sat out things for dinner, Lewis came over and said Mrs. Mendenhall wanted to know if they were coming back for dinner. Nixon asked what was on the menu for which Dick elbowed him in the ribs. The boy laughed and said leftovers. She put a turkey in the oven, but that's for the potluck tomorrow after Meeting."

"I think we will take our chances here," said Dick. Tell Mrs. Mendenhall, we will be home later and don't wait up."

"Oh, I think we are all going to call it an early night. Aunt Sarah is still asleep. She didn't even budge when Tulip jumped on her. Will you come up and say good night. I usually stay up late reading on Saturday nights."

"All right, I will," said Winters.

"Whose Tulip," asked Buck?

"Believe it or not, the cat," said Dick.

"Large eggs that fly, a cat name Tulip, I believe it."

After a simple meal of beef stew with vegetables and homemade rolls, Rosie and Joe finally were able to offer the men haircuts, which everyone but the officers followed up with a hot shower. Joe got mad when most of the men lined up for Rosie to cut their hair. He almost slugged Frank when he leaned further back than Joe believed he needed to. "Hey Frank, watch where you lay your head."

"You tell him Joe," said Tia. When Frank leaned forward, he saw the beautiful, but angry eyes of Tia Bianchi. "I don't care if you are Sicilian, you show respect to my friend and me."

"Yes, m'am," said Perconte. Frank went upstairs to shower, but not before telling Tia that he meant no disrespect to Rosie or her. He was actually tired from helping Luz with the windows. Tia relented when Luz back him up.

Winters looked in the mirror to check his hair. "You did a real good job, Joe."

"Thanks Major. Hey do you think we could look at that thing the kid talked about where you press a button and we can see the Battle of Foy."

"That's up to the rest of the men," said Winters even though he was just as curious to find out what happened. Then he started sniffing. "Is something burning?"

Lipton stuck his head in from the gaming room. "It's just Malarkey trying to figure out how to pop popcorn in what they call a microwave oven. I cannot believe how fast it can cook something."

"Or in this case, burn something," said Muck.

Finally Malark brought several bags of popcorn to the table. "Watch out, it's really hot."

"Your not kidding," said Shifty. He grabbed a handful and the other boys followed suit.

A refreshed Perconte thanked Luz for having his back. "Hey, always Frank, but be careful with that Tia. She's got a fiery temper, but she seems interested in you, which makes me think she needs to have her eyes examined." Luz ducked as Perconte threw a piece of popcorn at him.

Nixon picked up the gadget that Billy left on the table. It was a small metal object, but very light weight. At one was a small glass dial. The men waited for him to turn it on. Sensing, their eagerness, Nix, said, "All right everybody, it's show time." Pointing the gadget to the wall, he pressed the button.

Instead of starting with the battle, it looked as if it was night, but it was definitely their position overlooking Foy. The guys looked around at each other and did not say anything. Then they saw Lipton and Winters talking behind the company's CP. "I have every confidence in the men sir," said Lipton. Then he hesitated to continue. During Lip's pause, Martin said, "Damn straight, Lip." He was quickly shushed and the men listened as Lip told Winters, he had no confidence in Dike and he was concerned that Dike was going to get a lot of men killed. Then they heard Winters tell Lip that Dike had better be ready, and that he was personally going to go over the plan of attack with him. Then they saw the men in their foxholes. "Hey, there's Malark with Lipton." Again, they focused hard on the images on the wall as Lipton told him that Winters offered him a chance to serve as his runner. Everyone knew why Don looked so defeated. Bill patted him on the back. Then they cheered when Lip gave him Hoob's Lugar.

"Way to go Lip," said Bull. Luz let out a big whistle. Malarkey looked over at Lipton and nodded and he returned the gesture.

"Hey, Lip, you can keep that Luger," said Hoobler.

"You know I left it back in my foxhole."

"Just as well," said Martin. Geez, can you believe we lived through that."

"Speak for yourself Johnny," said Muck.

Malarkey jumped up. "How can you joke about that Skip?" It was obvious seeing himself like that upset Don.

"What do you expect him to do Malark," asked Penk? "We are sorry for how hard it must have been for you, but it's not like we have any control over it."

"Sorry, Malark, relax, sit back down. Have some popcorn," said Muck. It hurt Skip knowing how hard his death as well as loosing Buck and Guarnere must have affected Malarkey, maybe still did for all he knew. Then it hit Muck that Malark might not stay and would have no memory of the past few days. He turned his eyes back to the wall.

Now the men could see themselves trying to sleep in their foxholes. At one point, they saw Nixon walking the line, stopping ever so often to sip from a flask. No one dared to look in his direction. If they had, they would have seen a face of pure stone. Then Winters climbed out of his foxhole and walked around to check on the men. He stopped by and talked to Heffron and Martin who were watching the line. The men all realized that the Major had never left them throughout the barrage. He could have gone back to Battalion like Dike but he stayed with them.

Eyed glued to the wall, they watched night turn to dawn. Easy Company lined up outside the woods of the Bois Jacques. "There's the artillery," said Penk. If I had been alive, he thought, I would have been in that battle lining up my sights. They listened as Winters carefully went over the battle plan with Dike. "You've got to move in fast before they start dropping their mortars down on you." As he walked away, Dike stifled a yawn."

"I told you fellows we were screwed with him around," said Guarnere.

As the men advanced toward Foy, it looked like things were going according to plan. The boys began cheering themselves and their friends on until they started seeing them get hit. Seeing Dike panic when he could not see Foley, some of the guys started saying things like, "oh, shit, and "can you believe this guy." When he ordered them to hold up and fall back, they all lost it. Dick had to refrain himself from yelling at Dike who was hopelessly incompetent. They were proud of Lip and told him so, and then they watched as Winters ordered them to keep moving. When he picked up his rifle and started to run onto the field to take charge of Easy, they all cheered. Then they heard Sink's command and they patted George on the back as if he were a proud father. The most amazing action was yet to come when Winters ordered Spiers to take over for Dike and lead the attack. Watching Spiers run that stretch of land with German artillery shells landing all around him inspired the men. Even Nixon and Winters cheered. When he ran through the German lines to hook up with I Company and then turned around and came back the same way. The men were on their feet. When Perconte got hit, the room grew silent, but laughed when they discovered he was shot in his ass.

The footage continued to roll showing Shifty taking out a sniper. Bull carrying a wounded Perconte nodded to Martin, who seemed disgusted by the whole battle. Unfortunately, despite a night in church being sang to by the sisters, they learned that there was no go offing of the line. Some seemed bitter about that especially Winters even though he tried not to show it. Nixon left and headed back to the Daniels, but not before all the men told him good night. They did the same to Buck and Lip, but when Major Winters stood up to leave, they all stood at attention and saluted. Trying to overcome any emotion that might reveal just what he was feeling he kept to himself and returned the salute. Putting on his helmet, he stepped outside. It was snowing.

When Dick walked into the house, he heard the funniest sound on the first floor. Looking down the hallway Dick saw Sarah crawling on all fours back to the couch. She looked up, sat back on her haunches, and smiled.

"Should I ask why you are crawling on the floor?"

"I had to pee," she said sheepishly.

Dick did not even bother to ask if she needed any help or if she wanted to return to the couch.. He lifted her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Then he went off to say goodnight to Lewis, who was reading under the covers.

"Major, I don't know what your plans are, but I want you to know it has been a real pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual Lewis. Try and get some sleep." Dick took the flashlight and book away from Lewis, and tucked him in tight. Then he went to Gillian's room only to find her tangled in her bedding. Gently, Dick pulled the covers back and tucked her feet back under the blankets. Then almost out of instinct, he bent down and kissed the sleeping child on the forehead.

Knocking on Nix's door, he heard a faint come in, turning the knob, Dick found his friend looking out the window. It was beginning to snow. "Are you all right?"

Nixon turned to Dick and said, "Yes, for the first time in a long time, I can honestly say I am all right. See you in the morning."

"Right, see ya in the morning." Dick closed the door, went into his own room and began to undress.

That night was one of the strangest ones Winters ever experienced. Lying in bed, he tried not thinking about life after the war, but here was the possibility to take part in something bigger than rebuilding his life in 1945. Here in 2645, Dick, along with the men of Easy Company faced an enormous decision to leave their lives and families behind, remain here with the possibilities of making lives here, for some even reinventing themselves, but most of all the chance of creating a new America. Just as he drifted off to sleep, Dick remembered his promise to himself to spend the rest of his life in peace after the war. He slept peacefully and his dreams were of Sarah, Lewis, Gilly and himself walking along a country road.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the rights to BOB. This is just a tribute. For anyone who has already read this chapter, there are some changes. I learned that Talbert's life was not as sad as originally portrayed in BOB. He was a very successful man and decided to live in the country after he retired. Talbert was dying of cancer when he attended the BOB reunion described in the book. He had come to terms with that and was living a peaceful existence in the wilderness.

Quiet filled the Daniels House the next morning until Gillian looked out her window and saw it was snowing. She immediately ran to Lewis's door, knocked and told him to look out his window. Then she went to Sarah's, Nix's and Dick's and did the same. "It's snowing! It's snowing!" Gillian jumped on her bed until Sarah came out and told her to stop. This did nothing to quell her enthusiasm, and she ran into Lewis's room where her brother shared her excitement.

Dick got up and looked out the window. Three days ago, the sight of falling snow would have disheartened him, but being warm, inside, the smell of coffee brewing below and the sound of happy children brought a smile to his face. Knowing how accustomed he was becoming to this life, he wondered how the men fared this morning.

The guys in the barracks were oblivious to the outside world until two boys opened the door and walked in carrying well-wrapped warming plates. Out of instinct, Toye quietly opened his door and saw that it was Hank and Billy. Stepping out he nodded to both of them. Billy came up to him and his face was all aglow. "Mom came home last night, Joe." He put his arms around Joe's waist. The latter felt a tug in his heart. Obviously, the boy missed his mother more than he wanted to admit to anyone. Joe hugged him back.

"That's great news."

"She was waiting for me when we got back. You should see my little brother Peter. He has big hands for a baby. Mom is going to bring him to Meeting. Are you coming to Meeting?"

"Uh, what's that?

"It's what you call church. We use the schoolhouse that's up the road from the Daniels House. We have a potluck after meeting."

Joe listened and mulled over what Billy said. "What time does it start?"

"Ten o'clock, my mom and three new ladies will be there? I haven't met them. They are staying at different houses. Ours is pretty packed now."

Nodding his head, Joe said, "Sure, I will be there."

"Do you think Wild Bill will come," asked Hank?

"I don't know. You see Bill is a really devout Catholic, so is Heffron." Seeing Hank's face drop, Joe said, "I will see what I can do kid."

Back at the Daniels House, Lewis was heading for the barn to milk the cows. He was surprised when Major Winters offered to help him. "Sure, sir, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't." The two red heads covered up and headed for the barn. After cleaning up after animals and placing fresh hay in their cradle, they settled into the quiet process of milking the cows. Before too long the milk was pasteurized and Gillian had gathered the eggs, the three Winters made their way back to the house. Dick noticed Amon was going up the road on some vehicle that seemed to clear the snow to the sides. Meanwhile Gillian leaned her head back and tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Sarah met them at the door and told the children to clean up before breakfast and then get ready for Meeting. That is when she invited Dick and his men to join them. "I should have mentioned it before, but nothing has gone to plan." He smiled and nodded.

"Should I send Lewis over to the barracks with an invitation," Dick asked?

"If you wish, you might also indicate that a potluck follows worship." So, unless they want to wait until supper to eat again, they might consider at least joining us for potluck."

Within a few minutes, Dick dispatched Lewis to the barracks; he assumed that Faith would extend the offer to both Lipton and Compton. He went upstairs to shower and put own his dress uniform. It was the first time he had the opportunity to wear it since his promotion. Dick felt awkward in a way wearing a military uniform in what he sensed was a community founded on nonviolent principles. Was it history or faith that guided them in this pursuit? Perhaps it was both, puzzling over this, Lew tapped on the door and popped his head in and whistled. "Don't you look sharp?"

"I can say the same for you. So, are you attending church this morning?"

"Hey, I am just taking all of this in and besides I promised Faith that I would."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Dick laughed, but he couldn't help notice how content his friend seemed.

"Do you know what you are going to do Dick?"

"I am going to have breakfast and go to church."

"Do not give me that. Are you staying or are you going back to our time?"

"I haven't decided, but I think you have."

Nixon looked up at the ceiling and then straight at Dick. "Yes, I am staying. I do not need to know how my life turned out because I know what is waiting for me back there. I know what is expected of me as a Nixon. For the first time in my life, the first time," he repeated for emphasis, "I have an opportunity to mark out my own future without the family name getting in my way or the money to back me up. It is all up to me. I know what the first settlers must have felt like. I can taste freedom, and I love it. With Faith by my side, I know we can make a go here. I intend to marry her, and I believe she will. Besides Dick needs me, and you can't tell me that those two children don't have a hold on you because I have seen how you look at them and at Sarah.

"Sarah," Dick said softly.

"Yes, Sarah, if you go back, she will still be here. Loving a man from another time and spending the rest of her life devoted to those children. I know her type. She is a one-man woman and like it or not, you are that man my friend. Lew patted Dick on the back. Now let's go and have breakfast. I believe Mrs. Mendenhall may be the best cook in this or any other century."

Whether it was a curiosity to see all of the women of the community, a need for spiritual comfort after what they had experienced or a mixture of both but every man who came on this mission were in their dress uniforms, all medals present, boots polished within an inch of their life. It had been a long time since they had worn dress uniforms and looked so sharp. They ribbed one another, but they knew they looked good. They did not even complain about the snow as they followed different families on the way to a two story round building.

Much to the surprise of the men, all of the women wore the same style of dress in that they were long sleeved of a woolen knit that hugged the body until the skirt portion, which was pleated and draped over the hips. The necklines varied from round, to square, to v-shape and some were cut lower than others were. The colors were in various shades of blue, purple, and red. Embroidery at the neck on the sleeves and hems indicated that these were their best dresses. They stepped out of high boots to reveal that they did indeed have legs, but a classic, black pump adorned each foot. However, they seemed preoccupied with children, placing food in the kitchen and the weather to notice the new worshippers among them.

The men arrived early and saw that some of the women and small children were already there. Perconte walked over to Tia and met Melina and Georgio for the first time as did Popeye, Shifty, and Heffron. All but Frank and Tia were a bit shy but the children served as a connection. For men, hardened by war, being surrounded by small children eased their souls. Just hearing them laugh warmed them almost as much as being inside.

When Bettye Toye entered the Meeting with Billy and Elisabeth, there was a flurry of activity as all her friends came to hug her and take turns holding the baby then Billy brought Joe over to meet his mom. The widow Toye carefully eyed Sergeant Joseph Toye. If she saw any resemblance to her late husband, Bettye did not let on. The fact that her son sought Joe out last night as well as to introduce him to her, spoke volumes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you m'am. Billy has told me about you and the baby. I hope you are feeling all right."

"I am very well, thank you Sergeant. My son sings your praises which is praise indeed."

"So, this is Peter." Joe stuck his finger in front of the baby boy who grabbed it and held on tight. "What a grip, he sure is strong." Now Joe Toye liked children, but it had been awhile since he had seen a baby up close.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh, sure why not." Joe leaned in as Bettye placed Peter in his arms. The latter stared up at Joe and grabbed his nose, which made Joe and Bettye laugh.

"Would you care to sit with us, Sergeant Toye?"

"I would be honored m'am." Still carrying baby Peter, Joe followed Billy, Elisabeth, and Bettye who selected four seats in the back. If Joe Toye worried about what the guys would say about him holding a baby, he need not. Babe sat beside little Will Hefron while holding little Julie Heffron. Sitting next to him was their aunt, Nancy Wells, a pert little brown-haired young woman. In front of him sat, Perconte looking nervous but happy to have baby Melina in his lap, pulling at his nose.

Sandy Toye was carrying a rather heavy box to the kitchen when Skip Muck offered to carry it for her. "Your Joe Toye's niece, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are Warren Muck. It is nice to meet you."

"My friends call me Skip."

"Is that an invitation to call you Skip or be your friend?"

For the first time in a long time, Muck was speechless. He quickly gathered his thoughts and started helping Sandy in emptying a lot of chicken potpies. "Yes, m'am to both."

"All right, Skip Muck." Sandy placed her hand out and Skip shook it gently. They smiled and blushed then went back to unpacking the box.

By the time, Major Winters arrived with the Daniels a lot of the men had paired off with their descendants and guardians. Sarah wore a maroon color dress with black embroidery. He admired the simplicity and elegance of the design. She still had trouble walking and leaned first on Lewis and then Dick assisted her, which he did not mind. Breakfast had been a calm event and Nix was right, Ellen Mendenhall was a wonderful cook. The Daniels and Dick took their seats. The seating arrangement was in three circles, with Elder Scott, Faith, Dick and Nix, the Daniels and Dick Winters sat in the inner circle along with the Guarnere family and Fran. Fairly soon a silence filled the room. Some of the children went to sleep, while others stared out of the clear glass windows and watched it snow.

This was a strange church to Bill Guarnere. After twenty minutes of silence passed, he whispered to Hank, "Hey kid, when does the service begin?"

Suzie was sitting on Bill's lap and whispered in his ear, "The service begins when the worship ends."

"Oh, thanks sweetheart." Wild Bill mulled over what the child said, and the words began to make sense to him. He thought about how all of these women and children cared for one another, helped each other when the chips were down, just as Easy Company had to over the past three years.

Towards the end of the hour, Lewis Daniels Winters felt himself led to speak. He always thought that was for grownups. Suddenly he found himself standing up. Dick thought his Aunt might tug his sleeve to indicate he should sit back down, but when she did not, Lewis let the words flow from his lips.

"I have seen," Lewis's voice broke; he decided to start over, "All my life I have been taught that it is wrong to fight, and when my parents died the way they did, I questioned that. I think of lot of us did, but we kept our thoughts to ourselves. Well, at least I did. Anyway, I have seen what hate does, and I know that is not for me. I think about what Elder Scott says all of the time. "Let us see what love can do." I now know the importance of what those words mean now. I have see things that I wish I could forget, but from now on I will carry love in my heart for all people and all things." When Lewis sat down, he looked up and saw that a lot of the men from Easy Company were looking at him and nodding. He felt the Major's arm around him and he turned to the older man and shook for a little bit before he gathered himself. His aunt took his left hand in hers and held it very firmly. When Lewis turned to her, there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She looked at him and nodded.

Minutes later, Elder Scott turned to Lew Nixon and shook his hand then shook hands with Lipton who shook hands with Anna and so forth and so on. Elder Scott then asked if there were any afterthoughts. It was a time for firsts because Dick Nixon stood up and asked if they could sing "The Song of Peace." He sat down all red in the face, but Lewis, Hank, and Cliff nodded to him that it was cool. Underneath each seat was a hymnal.

Elder Scott beamed at Dick. "I cannot think of anything more appropriate. It is good to see young people so attentive to the spirit."

Now this song was new to the men of Easy Company, but Faith ran through the song on the piano a couple of times before everyone began singing. The tune sounded familiar so everyone joined in:

_This is my song, Oh God of all the nations,_

_A song of peace for lands afar and mine._

_This is my home, the country where my heart is;_

_Here are my hopes, my dreams, my sacred shrine._

_But other hearts in other lands are beating,_

_With hopes and dreams as true and high as mine._

_My country's skies are bluer than the ocean,_

_And sunlight beams on cloverleaf and pine._

_But other lands have sunlight too and clover,_

_And skies are everywhere as blue as mine._

_Oh hear my song, oh God of all the nations,_

_A song of peace for their land and for mine._

The voices blended, harmonized, and soared to the heavens above. Some of the guys choked up at the end, and when they finished, a lovely silence fell over the room.

When Elder Scott, asked if there were any more afterthoughts, to everyone's surprise, Shifty Powers got up and said he felt he had to say something. The older man nodded.

"Until I joined the Army, I never had been far from home let alone Europe. We all come from different parts of the country, but that did not matter after awhile. We got through Taccoa together and we thought that was tough." Some of the men nodded and smiled remembering those hot days in Georgia. "Nothing prepares you for seeing a buddy die or shot. You don't even have time to mourn or miss them really. I've been thinking about those fellas, and I do miss them as if they were a member of my family. The only good thing I can recall about this war so far are the friends I've made and knowing that I can count on these guys. Some of the things that I have seen and done … I don't rightly know how I can explain to the folks back home." Again, there were nods among the men. "With Easy Company, I feel like there is nothing I can't do as a man, as a soldier; and I feel like that maybe it's because I'm still here with you fellas and Major Winters. I don't know why but I feel at ease here like I kinda of belong, but I don't know why. I'd like to thank all of you ladies for feeding us and for the kids, but I really want to say is I really like the last verse of that song. It's something I will carry with me for the rest of my life."

Shifty sat down. Luz leaned over and patted him on he shoulder.

Elder Scott rose once again, but there were no more afterthoughts. Then Sarah stood up and made two announcements. "I am happy to say that Bettye Toye returns to us after a lengthy stay in hospital and she brings her son Peter. We know that Sandy, Billy, and Elisabeth are thrilled to have them home again. Along with Bettye, there are three new colonists, who will join us in New Harmony. Will you please introduce yourselves at this time.

A young woman of medium height and long blonde hair introduced herself as Thea Kronigbern. Then a short curly red hair woman stood up and said her name was Dottie Graham. Finally, a tall dark haired lady with incredible blue eyes announced that she was Katie Caldwell.

Hoobler, Penk, and Tab's eyes lit up with each announcement. They each thought things were starting to look up for them. Only Skip Muck did not take an interest in the newcomers to the community. Right now, he only had eyes for Sandy Toye.

Sarah then announced that as soon as someone pulled the tables from the built in closets, the potluck would begin. The boys directed the men sitting nearest to the closets and soon long, oval tables were unfolded, tablecloths thrown on as well as napkins, pitchers of water, and baskets of flatware. It took a little time to through the line, but everyone agreed it was worth the wait. Just before they tucked in, a silence came over the room and the men noticed the women and children taking the hand next to them so they followed suit. They stood like that for a few minutes than each felt a gentle squeeze of their hand. Sarah, said, "Thank you." Soon the room was filled with the sounds of people eating, laughing, babies crying and children being admonished for some breach in etiquette.

After the meal, the tables were put away and most sat around in the chairs suiting the breeze, as the guys like to put it. No one really wanted the afternoon to end, but the smaller ones needed naps, as did some of the adults. It was still snowing as they made their way to their respective homes, but there had been promises made to see one another tomorrow or as soon as possible. Leftovers were distributed to the men to take back with them, as were directions to houses, which were given and received with much anticipation on both sides. On the way home, some of the fellows started singing, "He ain't gotta jump no more," while others threw snowballs at one another.

After tossing a snowball at the back of Bull's neck, Perconte turned to Luz and said, "You know George, three days if you asked me if I would be playing in the snow, I would have said you are crazy."

"I think I would have said more than that Frank, but I know what you mean." He lit a cigarette and watch Bull toss Perconte over his back.

"Does that mean you are thinking of staying here," asked Perconte just before Bull dumped him in a big snowdrift.

"I don't know. I miss Providence, my family. Jesus I got so many brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. I prayed just to make it through the war to see their faces again, but I don't know. Hey Frank, are you all right."

"Yeah, yeah, help me outta here will you."

"Sure buddy." Luz helped Frank out of the snow, and the two made their way inside just in time to catch the confrontation between Guarnere and Martin.

Johnny Martin was very quiet. This caught the notice of Bill Guarnere, who never missed anything. "What's eating you Johnny? Ever since we got back from church, your face looks mad as thunder."

"You want to know what's eating me. The reason everyone is so nice to us here is because they want us to stay here. I've got a wife, Bill. Some days the only thing that kept me going through this whole stinking war is seeing her pretty face again. Now they throw kids at us that are related to us who have no Dads sometimes no Moms either. It's not fair I tell you to ensue that kind of pressure on a man."

"Ensue," said Bill. "This is me you are talking to." Everyone was listening now because here was the argument that played repeatedly in their heads. "As far as I know, ain't no one said we couldn't go back. Some of youse might think it's easy for me to stay here. Ah, Bill if he goes back he's only got one leg. "Well, I know Old Guarnere will have a good life, no matter what. Ya don't think I don't want to see my ma's face. If it weren't for her, I would have been dead long before now. Then there is my girl Fanny. I haven't forgot the promises that I made to her. Tomorrow, I am going to use one of those simulating re-enactors to see my ma. I tell you I dread seeing the look on her face with me lying in a hospital bed but I know one thing she will be happy that I am alive. We all gotta make this decision. I'd miss you here Johnny, but I figured I will see you after the war in 1945. So, I will think of you and smile, but I like the idea of building a nation. Ain't that what we be fighting for all along to protect America? Well, now my country really needs me and it ain't to kill Germans or anyone else. It's to build a life with a good woman, raise those kids, and God willing have some of my own. No one said anything to help me make up my mind. It ain't South Philly, but every time I look at Fran, those kids. I know I am home."

Bill put his arm around Johnny. "It's gotta be a tough decision for you, but it's rough on all of us. The best thing we can do is talk it out. Look at the pros and cons then make the best choice we can."

The afternoon went by quietly. Some of the men napped. George Luz was going stir crazy so he stepped outside and saw the kids were sledding. "Hey guys, get a load of this." Frank stuck his head out and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Frank," asked Bull?

"The kids are sledding down the hill and making snowmen. Man that takes me back."

"No, kidding." Soon a bunch of the fellows was out playing with the kids, including Johnny Martin.

At the Daniels house, things were a bit quieter, Sarah was reading in the front parlor while Gillian practiced knitting, and Lewis played his cello.

Major Winters came downstairs. He had been watching the other children from his window and didn't see Lewis and Gillian. "Why aren't you two outside playing with your friends?"

Lewis stopped playing. "We kind of wanted some down time. Too much has been happening around here. It's kind of nice to be quiet sometimes."

Looking up from her book, Sarah eyed the two children. "Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't go for a walk behind the house and enjoy the quiet and the snow."

"Do you feel up for it," asked Dick?

"I think I can manage it." So, after scarves, gloves, coats, and boots were donned they all headed out the back door with breadcrumbs for the birds courtesy of Mrs. Mendenhall and started walking past the barn, which led to an open field.

"Jeez, it must be at least three feet in some places," said Lewis.

"Aheeee," screeched Gillian. She stepped into a drift that went up to her armpits. Major Winters scooped her out and took her hand. "I sure am glad you are tall, Major."

"It comes in handy."

"Hey, Aunt Sarah!"

She turned around and took a snowball right in the face then fell flat on her back. At first, Lewis panicked, but he soon realized she was moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"Snow angels!" Gilly squealed and quickly flopped near her aunt and did the same. "Come on you two."

Dick and Lewis looked at each other, shrugged and soon there were four snow angels of various sizes in the snow. "It's beautiful," said Gilly. When they finally stood up and admired their handy work.

"Yes, it is, but I think one snowball deserves another one." Sarah scooped up some snow and tossed it at Lewis, but the aim was high, he ducked and it hit Dick in the back of the neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Watching Dick scoop up some snow, Sarah repeated, "Please no, I said I was sorry." When she realized, he was serious, Sarah took off running but it was to no avail, Dick's legs were longer and his aim was true. "That is so unfair," laughed Sarah then she tripped over a log into the snow and fell into a drift. She was still laughing when Dick pulled her out of the snow. Snow stuck to her everywhere so she just shook it off and Dick picked up her hat and put it back on her head.

After scattering some of the breadcrumbs underneath some low lying shrubs, Lewis remembered the sleds in the barn, and they all decided to join their friends on the hillside. In the beginning, the children took turns going down the hill on top Dick's back. Then Lewis came out with a giant plastic disk that he and Gillian could slide in together. The men could not remember when they last saw the Major relaxed. Eventually Gilly and Lewis talked Aunt Sarah and Dick to take a turn in the large round sled. They debated on whom should sit wear. Eventually, it was decided that he would give them a big running push and jump in behind her. By this time, the hill was really icy and the temperature dropped. Some of the boys showed the men how to snowboard. This really impressed Malarkey and Hoobler, who built a nice launching pad for the boys to show off their stuff.

When Dick jumped into the disk, Sarah hung on tightly to sides and let him steer. They saw the boys waving at them so they nodded. Little did they realize they were about to become airborne. Dick saw the upward pitch of the ground but before he could stop the sled, he and Sarah enjoyed a brief takeoff before coming down. Both clung to the sled while everyone cheered. Leibgott, Luz, Malarkey, and Wild Bill yelled Curahee. When they finally landed and reached the bottom, Sarah stood up, looked up at the hill and then at Dick. They were smiling and it was obvious he felt exhilarated as she did. "That was tremendous! I would say let's do it again, but I don't think we could top that one," she said.

"I think you are right. Let's count our blessings we landed safely." He reached out for her hand to help her up the hill and she was glad for the assistance. When they arrived at the top, there were many pats on the back as well as those who wondered if they had been a bit nervous.

"Oh, I don't think anyone could ever be nervous if the Major is in control," said Sarah. If either one was embarrassed by the remark, they never let on. As it was getting colder, everyone decided to call it a day.

Later that evening, when Lew Nixon returned home, he found Sarah and Dick reading while the kids played checkers, an empty ice cream dish sat beside each person "Heard you two went airborne today," he said. "Maybe we should give Sarah a set of wings." They both eyed him drolly. "I think I will help myself to some ice cream." They all laughed when he left the room. "I can still hear you."

When the children went off to bed, Sarah asked Dick and Lew to stay downstairs for a bit. In the coming days, we will be making plans for the trip to New Harmony. I know that none of you have officially decided to continue with this so-called mission, but I hope you reach some sort of consensus so we can begin making assignments. We only have a few months before we leave. Work has already begun in New Harmony. Houses are being built and farms laid out as well as the town.

During this time, the men are free to review history pods that we left for them as well as the books. Sarah paused for a moment. "This is a rather delicate topic, but in the years that followed World War II, society's morals changed almost to a point of hedonism. All of that is clearly documented in all of the histories. When the pendulum swings one way, it always swings back."

"What are you trying to say," said Dick gently.

"There are very strict codes of conduct expected from both men and women in our society. It has not gone unnoticed that some of the men and women are attracted to one another, but any physical contact should only take place if they are married."

Lew and Dick fully understood what Sarah was telling them. Dick nodded and said, "I will address the men about this. Is there anything else they should know? What are the consequences if this should happen?"

"If relations do take place outside of the bonds, the couple may marry but they must also make a public apology to the community. If they refuse to marry, it has been decided the man will immediately be returned to his time and the woman will be sent back to Nouveau in disgrace. Her only recourse would be to move to another satellite community or perhaps another colony. It has not happened here, but it has in other colonies. It's not a pleasant experience for anyone."

"All right, first thing in the morning, I will talk to the men about minding their manners with the women."

Relieved Sarah thanked them both and wished them good night. She went upstairs, but the two friends decided to stay down in the parlor and talk.

Dick stood up, placed his hand on the mantel, and stared into the fire. "How do I tell a group of men who have not seen home in three years to refrain from engaging in certain physical activities with the opposite sex when they are surrounded by very pretty and friendly women."

"I don't envy you Dick, but I am sure you will come up with something. Guess what I learned tonight?"

"What?"

"My wife divorces me in the spring. She even takes my dog. God, she hates that dog."

"Remind me to get you a puppy," teased Dick.

"It is a relief in a way, except for my kid and the dog of course. I also saw some photographs of New Harmony. You are going to be surprised who else is in New Harmony."

"You assume that I will be going?"

"Oh, you will go that I'm sure of, but whether or not you stay, for the first time I haven't a clue what you will do, but I hope you stay. It would not be the same without you."

"There is a war on you know."

"Yes, and you are still there as are most of the men. We are all back there freezing our asses off instead of standing in front of a warm fire in a comfortable house as we are now." Lew rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired. "Sometimes it is too much to take in don't you agree."

"I do." Dick ran a hand through his hair, sat down and picked his book back up. "I'm going to stay down here for a bit if you want to go to bed."

"Is that a polite way of telling me to beat it?"

"Yeah."

As Lew went up the stairs, he saw the title of the book Dick was reading, _Band of Brothers E Company, 506__th__ Regiment, 101__st__ Airborne from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest_. "Hey, is it any good?"

Dick looked up, "Yes, it's pretty good. Good night Lew."

"Good night Dick. Don't stay up too late."

Lloyd Stone's international version of the lyrics to Finlandia in 1934:


	26. Chapter 26

In the morning, Lew knocked on Dick's door to find him dressing.

"So, do we win the war?"

Dick turned and smiled. "Yes, Easy came out fine."

"Have you decided what to do about teaching the men the rules regarding the opposite sex?" Nixon smirked while Dick raised his brows and tried not to turn red.

"You are just full of questions this morning, but as a matter of fact, I have. I decided that as your immediate CO, I order you to inform the men that there are certain proprieties expected of them to maintain while they are here, and they are to act accordingly. Anything you want to add is entirely up to you."

"Oh, no, say you don't mean it."

"I do. Rank has its privilege. Therefore I am ordering you to serve as my information liaison seeing how you end up with Easy Company."

"How's that?"

"It's all in here." Winters tossed the book he finished last night, which Nixon caught and looked at the cover. "Now I suggest we go downstairs for breakfast. As you said, Ellen Mendenhall is the best cook of this our any other century.

While the children were off to school, Faith and Albie came by with several simulator re-enactors for the men who requested them. Bill, Joe, and Tab were shown how to use the devices, which enabled the wearer to travel back to any time in their life. Each man went into his cubicle, placed the round device firmly on their brain. They would feel every sensation as if they were in that time, but there would always be awareness that they could remove the re-enactors when they wanted to stop.

Joe Toye

"Ah, you're awake boyo." Joe looked up and saw his father's face.

"Hi, Pop, it sure is good to see your face."

"And yours too laddie. They gave us quite a scare when they said you were wounded, but I know my Joe is tough. He's a Toye. You'd pull through and here your are."

"I am sorry that I won't be able to help you on the farm like we planned." Joe's face tightened and he refused to cry, but he felt like he had let his father down.

"What do I give a damn about that when I have my son back? Jesus boyo, when so many Fathers and Mothers are loosing their sons, I thank the good Lord for bringing you home to us. Who gives a damn about a leg? You are Joseph Toye, my son, and that is enough for me."

"Where's ma?"

"She just outside. Your mother took it real hard, and I told her no crying in front of ya. This is a day of celebration because you're home and your safe. Now, I'll go and fetch her."

Joe kept his eyes on the door and then he saw his mom. He smiled as did she, but he could tell she had been crying.

"Ah, Joey, I am awfully happy to see you son."

"Me too, Mom."

"You always were one to take chances. Your Captain wrote us and told us how you didn't have to go back on the line but you wanted to be with your friends. I am proud of ya, but sometimes I wish you would have used a little more sense when you were over there a fighting the Germans."

"Ah, Ma, I was just doing my duty."

"Your dooty," she said with her thick Irish brogue. She stroked Joe's hair. "Wait until I get you home and I will show you what your dooty is, which is to have a proper meal. Look at you. All skin and bones your are. Oh, and I heard about how your friend the Eyetalian one, who came out of his hole to help you. I want you to know that I went to church and lit a candle for him. What was his name again?"

"Bill Guarnere," said Joe. "Wild Bill Guarnere."

"Well, he's not Irish," said Peter Toye, but he must be a good man and a good friend to come to your aid after the bastards, pardon me mother, dropped those bombs on you and your men. T'is cowardly not to come out and fight man to man."

Joe jumped ahead and saw that he struggled to work. His first marriage went bust, but it seemed everything settled down with his second marriage. Joe even watched as he and his sons went hunting, but he never carried a rifle again. When Joe lifted the re-enactor off of his head, his first thoughts were Bill Guarnere.

Wild Bill Guarnere felt a little nervous when he put what he thought was a screwy looking device on his head. He sat the dial to the dates suggested by Faith. Soon, he realized he was lying in an American hospital and a door opened. Bill immediately recognized the faces of his parents. His father muttered in Italian. They both looked shocked to see him.

What's wrong, Ma? Aren't ya glad to see me?

"Course we are Bill. Oh my Bill. Your father and I didn't know ya lost your leg. The doctor wrote us and told it was just a fracture. Letta me look at you. Still handsome as ever andwhat's this. Are you crying Bill? Do you hurta somawhere. Shoulda I get the doctor?"

"No, Ma, I am just happy to see ya, that's all. Dey told you I broke my leg did they. You could say it broke right off."

"Don'ta scare your mama lika dat.".Never a man to show his affection Joe Guarnere ran his fingers through his son's head then patted him on the shoulder. "I coulda ring dat doctor's neck. It is a shock to see ya laying there like dis."

Kissing her son, Gussie Guarnere said, "Hah, whatta I care. Ima justa happy to see my baby boy. God has beena good to me and bring my son back."

"I'm sorry about Henry. Sometimes, I think it should have been me."

"Are you outta your mind. Don'ta talk such nonsense, said his father who squeezed Bill's shoulders. Dey donta feed you too good. You are skin and bones."

"Papa is right," said Gussie. "These things they are in the hands of God not Bill Guarnere's. I loved Henry. I love all my boys. He will be with me always in here," she patted her ample bosom, "but you came back, and that's all that a matters to me now. Hey, guess who came with us today?"

"Who?"

"Why, Francine of course. She's a good girl. Now you two can get married and gimme some a grandchildren"

"Oh, Ma. Look at me what can I offer her now?"

"Hey, donna talka a stupid," said his father. "You gotta a brain and two hands. As well as a big heart, even though you pretend not to. Besides, who do ya think broughta us here. Dattsa right, Francine. You a good boy Bill. You listen to your mama. You're gonna be fine and have a good life."

Augustina Guarnere bent down and kissed her youngest son. "God broughta you back to me for a reason. You just remember that. Now I am going to get Francine."

Bill continued to watch himself and Francine. The feelings were so intense. The minute he saw her, Bill knew he wanted to marry her. He fast forward the machine a bit and listenend how Fran's parents did not want them to marry because of his war injuries. Bill laughed out loud and almost cheered to see himself and his girl elope to Maryland then honeymoon with Johnny Martin and his wife. Bill could tell they were happy because they had each other. A year later, he saw himself shooting craps and Babe Heffron came up and jumped on his back. As Bill watched his life go by he was proud that he never let his "disability" get him down. Through thick and thin, Franny was there by his side, helping him straighten out his struggles with the goddamn Veterans Administration, and raising their two beautiful sons. There were reunions with Easy Company that were joyous events.and through it all Babe Heffron was there. Mama Guarnere was right. He was going to have a good life. Bill hoped Joe and Tab's experiences were equally pleasant.

Every since Floyd Talbert was told about the situation, he felt uneasy about reviewing his life. Tab started with his discharge and that was fine as was seeing his family. He became a successful salesman, but as he got older, Tab isolated himself just as he discovered he had cancer. Then Tab saw himself shaving, putting on a suit, and attending a reunion with the guys. It was one of the bright spots in his life that would soon come to a close.. Tab removed the device, put his head in his hands, and wept. After awhile, he just laid there on the bed. He did not have any choice he thought. To go back to that was just impossible. "I like it here with my buddies, but he wanted to talk to Major Winters. Tab got up and went upstairs to wash his face. None of the men asked him what it was like. His face was an open book.

As he walked over to the Daniels house, he did not know exactly what he was going to ask the Major, but he just knew the Major could help him. Ellen answered the door and let Tab inside. "The Major is upstairs. Would you like for me to see if he is busy, Sergeant?"

"Yes m'am, would you please?"

Ellen saw Sarah heading upstairs and told her that one of the soldiers was here to see the Major. Sarah looked down and smiled at Tab. It was obvious something troubled him, and she had an idea what it might be. Sarah knocked on the door and told him that Sergeant Talbert was here to see him. Dick came downstairs and motioned for Tab to follow him into the back parlor so they could have some privacy.

"What's on your mind Tab?" Winters thought Tab was one of the finest soldiers that he ever had. He was dependable and got the job done, but he was obviously troubled by something.

Tab got up and started pacing. Then it all came pouring out about what he had seen. Winters was surprised. He thought Tab would do fine in civilian life.

"I don't under stand why I would want to live alone in the wilderness." He was staring out the window now.

Dick got up and put his hand on Tab's shoulder. "Floyd, you are one of the best soldiers I've ever had. If I had to select one man to go into battle with, I would choose you. War does strange things to people and how we react to civilian life will vary for each man. I am sorry to hear that I loose touch with you after the war. Last night I read a book about Easy Company and you are featured prominently. You write me a letter that any Company Commander would be proud to received, and I cherish those sentiments." Dick paused for a moment. "The choice is yours to make. Maybe you should consider remaining here."

"I've thought about that, but what if it's not any different here."

"Now that you know what the possibility could be, I don't think you will let that happen. Besides Captain Nixon and Sergeant Guarnere are probably going to stay. I can't see Wild Bill letting you down."

"No, none of the guys will.. Have you reached your decision yet, Major?"

The long silence said it all, but finally Dick said, "No, I have not."

"Thank you for listening to me, sir. I have the utmost respect for you."

"I know you do, Tab, and I appreciate it. If anything else troubles you, come to me, and will talk it out. You are a good man. I know you will have a good life here if you put as much effort into it as you do as a soldier."

"Thank you, sir." Floyd saluted, and Dick dismissed him. "I will see my self out."

Sarah watched as Tab left and Dick remained in the parlor. "Is everything all right? He seemed distressed when he first came inside."

"He saw his future, and the end was rather bittersweet." Dick sat down in a chair.

"Do you need to talk?"

"Hmm, you know all about us don't you? Do I have a good life after the Army?"

Sarah sat down on the couch across from him." What I know, I know from books and visual viewings of your lives in your own time, reacting to events that you experienced then, not now. However, to answer your question, you have a rich and wonderful life. There will be ups and downs as there are in most people's lives, but overall, you maintain your ideals, you work hard, marry, and have children. You even purchase a farm where you spend the remaining years of your life."

"Am I happy?"

"Probably more than most people, but you are an exceptional man, Dick Winters. You are a good man who works hard to lead a good life." Sarah got up. "Some men always have trouble readjusting to civilian life, but most find their way. I see Tab staying here. He will work hard, but he will need help along the way. The are talking to one another now just as they would on the ships that bring them back home in 1945. We also have doctors that any of the soldiers can talk to to help ease their adjustment into civilian life."

"What about me, do you see me staying here?" Dick watched intently so much so that Sarah blushed.

"There are times when visualizing you here is as natural as seeing one of the children playing in the yard, but then there are times like now, when I am certain that you will take the first time portal back." Although, she tried to maintain an air of calmness, the idea of Dick leaving frightened her, but it must be his choice to stay, she thought. When she heard a knock at the front door, she quickly left the room to answer it. "Excuse me," she said, "I must see who it is."

Dick heard Sarah talking to someone. "Let me take your helmet and coat. Yes, he's in the back parlor. Down the hall and to your right." Realizing someone else was here to see him, Dick tried to prepare himself, but to his amazement, it was Colonel Sink.

"Hello, Dick." As the younger man stood at attention, Sink, waved his hand, "Never mind the protocol right now. I am here to learn what you have decided?"

For the next hour, Dick and the Colonel talked. First it was about Foy, where the Colonel expressed how proud he was of him and Easy Company. "Smartest thing I did was bring you back into Easy Company after that dispute with Sobel. I am going to be honest with you. I don't know a damn thing about your life or mine after the war. I have never asked them anything about the war. It would not be a fair fight, but the end is coming and it's coming fast. This mission is a lot to ask of any man, and I don't know what all you have learned about America since the war ended."

"They implied things went well for the United States, but then there were environmental problems and more wars."

"I read the last two hundred years of our history. For all practical purposes, the country went down the crapper. We forgot who we are as a people. The people elected to government office forgot whom they represented. They became as corrupt and as despotic as any government you and I have seen thus far. You know they had to restore what they could of the land, icecaps, rivers, plants, trees, animals, insects, you name it, they went back into time to revive this planet in the hopes that human beings could return here and build a new civilization, one that devotes time to peace and not war. It is going to require special people for this mission, and like it or not Dick, you are needed here. With your style of leadership, I believe this colony stands a chance. You know it is the first one they have been able to establish south of Pennsylvania."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Dick, most of the coastal towns around the world were lost during a long period of global warming. Cities such as New York, Boston, Philadelphia, and Norfolk are all under water. Hell, all of Hawaii and half of California is too, and that's just here in this country. The coast of Virginia now lies along what use to be the James River. It's unbelievable how the geography of this nation changed. In Europe, most of the battlefields in Holland fell into the sea three hundred years ago. Along with the cemeteries that held American soldiers. Goddamn, I am glad I do not recollect any of this when I return to 1945. Only when I am here do I have any idea of what the future holds. Now I was asked to select men whom I thought could protect and rebuild this country. Who understood the price of war and would work for peace in the future. By golly, I think the men of the 2nd Battalion fit the bill. These women are smart. Educated beyond belief. All of the men will have that same opportunity. I insisted upon it. They will send down the finest scholars so the boys can get a college degree. It is a one in a million opportunity Dick. To be on the dawn of rebuilding American, that must mean something to you."

"It does sir, but like the men, all I want to do after the war is go home to see my family, and then began building a life that I choose. Not one that has been selected for me."

"Yes, I am afraid that is true. That Miss Daniels pegged you right. She said the only way this mission will succeed is if each man decides to stay for reasons known only to him. Not the children or the women can play any part in that process. Regardless of her own desires, Miss Daniels will not use any undo influence on you Dick, so you don't have to worry about that. Well, I came here to say what I had to say, Dick. I hope you will forgive me for trying to convince you. I know you love your country, but you are entitled to live your own life. I may pop in on you from time to time just to see how things progress."

"That will be fine, sir." Dick opened the door and the two men went out together. Mrs. Mendenhall brought the Colonel is helmet and coat. The latter went back to the barracks. While the other went up stairs to his room, he saw Sarah exiting his room.

"Hello, Albie brought the device that lets you see your family. I thought it would be nice break for you. I can show you how to work it if you like."

"Have you ever used one before?"

"Yes, when my sister died. I missed her terribly, so I went back in time when we were young at Christmas time. It was wonderful but painful, but I am glad I did it. I had a hard time grieving for her because of the children. I needed to cry, to feel the loss, but I had shut off my emotions, but it was wrong. The children began to think that they should not grieve either. So, I needed to remind myself of what I loss in order for them to open up and release their anger, their fear, as well as their sadness. Excuse me I am rattling on. I will leave you alone now." Sarah started to head downstairs, when Dick stopped her.

"Wait, you did not show me how use it." Sarah tucked in her lip, came back up, and followed Dick into his room.

"You set the date like so, place it on your head and your thoughts keep it going. If you wish to press forward, use this button. To stop, all you do is remove the device from your head. I will be downstairs for a bit if you have anymore questions."

For the next six hours, Dick Winters review his life. He saw the battles following Foy. The insane mission at Haguenau to retrieve live prisoners. Then there was the joy of seizing the Berchtesgaden and the beauty of Austria. It brought a smile to his face when Nix offered him a job after the war. He watched in disgust as some of his men died in stupid accidents all because they did not have the points necessary to go home. He fast forwarded through the long transport home. Watching himself as he called his parents, he anticipated seeing their faces, as they seemed to arrive to pick him up in no time. Dickwas shocked to see that his mother's hair had turned white even his father looked older, but oh, the sweetness of holding them and seeing the pride in their faces as he stood before them. His sister, Ann had grown so much. She was a young woman.

Upon his return home, Dick felt the restlessness that most men feel when they came home after the war. He watched as he went to work for Nixon Industries. It was difficult seeing his friend's problem with alcohol then Stanhope Nixon's manipulation of everyone around him. However, the amazement of seeing himself fall in love with the woman who would become his wife thrilled him as well as their long life together. Dick watched as his life unfolded before his eye, his business successes, and the purchase of the farm near Hershey. Dick continued watching almost up until what he believed would be his departure from that life. Feeling hungry and exhausted, Dick went downstairs where Ellen scolded him for skipping lunch.

"Sarah said I was not to disturb you. Now you sit down and eat that sandwich while I get you some milk to wash it down." She went to the refrigerator and got the milk, reached for a glass. After pouring him a glass, Ellen sat the bottle down beside him. She knew how much he enjoyed milk.

After polishing half his sandwich, some questions arose in Dick's mind. "Ellen, may I ask if you plan to go to New Harmony?"

"Yes, I do. Like Sarah I studied American history. My husband and I devoted our lives to the re-establishment of this country. I want to see this come to fruition more than anything in my life."

Dick continued to eat while listening to Ellen Mendenhall describe the early work in gathering plant and animal life. It was hard to imagine the difficulties. More so, was the need for honeybees both wild and tame to restore much of the flowers and vegetables that he took for granted. America was as new as when the first settlers came. The land pure and the air clean. Apparently, these things that he experienced in everyday life disappeared over time. Dick nodded as if he understood, but he really needed some air.

"I think I will go for a walk," he said.

"Ah, it is a good thing to get some fresh air. You have been cooped up too long today."

Dick put on his coat and a toboggan that was too big for Lewis. It had warmed up a bit. He followed the footsteps that he, Sarah, and the children took just yesterday. Coming upon the snow angels, he saw a family. Looking across the field, he saw Sarah walking towards him. She waved and he waved back. Some birds flew overhead and she stopped to watch. Dick realized that maybe she appreciated this life more knowing all that had taken place that had brought them both to this point. Even from a distance, Dick could see she was smiling and he realized he felt a thrill similar to the one he had just experienced when he saw Ethel, the woman he would marry if he returned to his lifetime. It was a different kind of love, but it was just as strong and rich as what he felt earlier. How could that be? Dick found himself walking out to meet Sarah. Noticing the intense look on Dick's face, heartened Sarah and she found herself walking faster as was Dick. They stood in front of each other for just a moment before Dick embraced Sarah and kissed her, softly at first then the kiss deepened. Finally, they broke away from each other. Dick took her hand and they turned around and wandered through the field for awhile. He found himself asking her all sorts of questions about her life, her family, what foods she liked. Then she began inquiring about his life before the war as well as encouraging him in talking about his war experiences. Dick could not recall talking so much to a woman and feeling so at ease and at peace. They spent the afternoon walking inspecting the fields, discovering holes in fences, and talking about the plans for New Harmony.


	27. Chapter 27

_This chapter is shorter than the ones I usually submit. I dedicate it to Wild Bill Guarnere, who suffered a massive heart attack a week ago. Get well, and God Bless. Follow up: Wild Bill is up and promoting his new book._

Over the next few days, the men settled in routines of learning how to drive the modern farm equipment, building repairs, computer technology, and agriculture as well as visiting the children and the women. The men greeted Captain Nixon's speech regarding "fraternization" with the members if the opposite sex with a mixture of embarrassment, twinges of anger, and a great deal of amusement on the part of the men. However, when they learned the consequences for failing to adhere to these protocols some of the men became infuriated.

"Captain Nixon, that doesn't seem exactly right about what happens to the women," said Guarnere.

"Couldn't agree with you more, but those are their social customs and we have to respect them. So, boys try and restrain yourselves or start proposing."

"You assume these ladies are going to say yes," said Luz. He was still torn over what to do despite his ever growing attraction to one Jenny Sousa as well as his developing relationship with Jimmy Luz.

These days, Malarkey was smiling from ear to ear because he was madly in love with a sweet Irish colleen name Sharon. His decision to remain was based on the knowledge that when he went back he would feel the loss of his friends Muck and Penkala as well as everything else he experienced during the war. Satisfied that he had a good life after the war, Don realized that this way he could enjoy the company of friends, marry a wonderful woman, as well as finish college. Already, he decided to assist with the business aspects of running New Harmony.

Most of the men were torn between returning to see their families and friends and the challenging of rebuilding the country they fought so hard to protect. Eventually Joe Toye decided to remain here, which pleased Bill Guarnere. "You're making a good decision Joe. It wouldn't be the same here without you."

"Thanks, Bill, the feeling is likewise. I never thanked you for trying to help me get into a foxhole. Maybe if you had been smart and stayed put…"

"Don't even go there, Joe. I don't regret anything I did that day. There is no way I'd leave any buddy out in that hell, especially you." The two men shook hands. They were on their way to see Fran and Bettye. Much to their surprise Malarkey and Muck were already there working on the chimney that was damaged during the explosion. Skip seemed rather taken with Sandy, which had not gone unnoticed by either Bill or Joe. However, Bettye was the first to broach the subject with Joe.

"Sergeant Toye, may I talk with you about a very private matter?" Joe was chopping some firewood. He heard Bettye say she liked a fire at night. Securing the axe, Joe stopped and brushed off some leaves of a bench for Bettye to sit.

"You know you can call me Joe. Mind if I smoke?"

"No, as long as you do it outside, that is fine with me. It is a very bad habit." Bettye never minced words, and Joe liked that about her.

"What's on your mind Mrs. Toye?" Joe lit a cigarette and studied the woman before. She was getting easier on his eyes all the time.

"If I am to call you Joe then you should call me Bettye, but that is not why I need to talk to you. What do you know about Warren Muck?"

"This is about Sandy isn't it?" Joe took a drag off of his cigarette and exhaled. He wondered how Bettye felt about the budding romance.

Bettye nodded.

"I have been giving it some thought." Bettye looked surprised. Joe smiled, "You are not the only one who has noticed. Skip is a good man. In fact, he is one of the most popular men in Easy because he always tries to keep everyone's spirits up. You know he and Malarkey are like this." Joe crossed his fingers to emphasize how close the two men are. "I will be honest with you, I feel protective of Sandy, but Skip Muck realizes how lucky he is to be here. Whatever he feels for Sandy, it must be genuine. There is no way he would take advantage of her and risk having to go back to 1945, but if he plans to behave in an, uh, ungentlemanly manner, I can assure you he will wish he was back in 1945."

Bettye listened and nodded. Except for the threat to Skips' physical well being, what Joe said made a lot of sense. If Skip Muck were to go back, it would be as a dead man. She shuddered when she thought about it.

"Are you cold? Here let me put this around ya." Joe took his jacket off and put it around Bettye.

"Thank you, I realized what the consequences would be for him, as well as Mr. Hoobler and Mr. Penkala. It's rather frightening."

"Yes, I can't imagine what it is like for them. We all took Don's death really hard. It was such a stupid way to die. When Bill and me heard about Skip and Penk, it was a blow. I can't imagine what Malarkey must have felt. No wonder he's decided to stay."

"I think he and Sharon make a lovely couple."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that, but they look happy. Don looks like the cat that just caught the canary, an Irish canary too."

"Your folks are from Ireland aren't they," asked Bettye?

Joe nodded.

"So, were mine. My maiden name is Flannigan."

"You don't say. That's real nice. Listen, I chopped up enough wood for you for three nights. Let me know if you want anymore."

"It is really nice of you to do so. Would you like to come in and have some coffee? It is quiet this time of the morning. The wee ones are napping and the older children are in school."

"That would be nice." Joe followed her inside and watched as she reached for a cup and saucer. She sure is a graceful woman, thought Joe.

While Joe and Bettye talked outside, Fran and Bill studied the plans of the town in New Harmony. "The way I see it Fran neither one of us is the farming type," said Bill. "So, why not offer a restaurant on the side. We have a small place to raise the vegetables and meats to supply the restaurant. You are a mean cook, and I can work the front. All women get tired of eating their own cooking so it will be a treat for them to get out. Besides, you said the plan is to bring tourist for short visits to New Harmony. You gotta have a restaurant for tourists. It's common sense."

"I agree Bill, but we have the children to think of and running a restaurant takes a lot of time and energy."

"Yeah, that's true, and you know there is going to be a need to set up those new windmills in order to supply the power for the surrounding area. They are going to offer classes in that next week. Joe Toye, Babe, and I are signed up as well as Tab. So, if you are thinking about the children with me in the picture, does that mean you've decided to marry me?" Bill was hopeful Fran would say yes. He knew she would eventually, but the waiting seemed harder every day.

"I told you Bill, I will let you know when I am ready." Seeing how disappointed he was, Fran felt a tad guilty. "Everything is happening so fast, Bill." She stood up and walked over to the window. Fran saw that Joe and Bettye were talking. She guessed it was probably about Sandy and Skip. "Marriage is very serious in our culture. I want to be sure that you and I are compatible and that we can make each other happy."

"Ah, Fran, I don't need to wait to know that, but if you do, then I guess I will have to accept that. When you have been away from civilian life as long as me and the boys have, well, making quick decisions just comes natural because the things we have seen makes us want to put the war behind us as fast as we can and get on with living. None of us want to waste any time." Joe pushed a strand of hair from Fran's face. "You know you never told me how come you wear short hair."

Fran stood up quickly and looked out the window. "I was there when those bastards attacked the colony where my sister and her family lived. I tried to protect the children but Johnny Toye ran out after he saw his mother wounded. They shot that boy down like a dog when he refused to go with them. That's when one of the bastards got into the house. I hid Suzie and Beth. Then I grabbed a large knife. It's not something that I am proud of but I got up right behind him and slit his throat as if he were a pig for slaughter. The Scouts came about that time. None of them could look at me because I killed a man, but in my eyes, he was the murderer. There are some of us here, who like you and your friends have been placed in situations where we did what we had to do no matter how much it might appall society or even ourselves. It is not what I want for the children though."

"You know Fran, when I was over there in Europe, I was a killing machine, but I want to put that behind me too. I like the idea of living in a community where the focus is on peace instead of how to blow someone's heads off. I am not ashamed of what I done. It was a job to us. We just happened to be very good at it. You are right; it's not what I want for the children. Now lets go back over there so you can show me where our place is going to be. I want to think about you and me sitting on the front porch in the evenings before I go to sleep tonight."

"Oh, Bill." Fran smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, girly, you gotta do better than that." Bill took her in his arms and kissed her good and proper on the mouth.

"Eh, hem," said Bettye. The couple quickly broke apart. They had not heard them come inside. Joe carried a tray with coffee and sat it down on a table. He tried hard not to smile at his buddy. He knew how Bill felt about Fran.

"What you got there, Bill," asked Joe?

"It's a model of New Harmony," replied Bill. 'It shows an exact layout of the farms, possible businesses and the town. It sits in a valley but the elevation is still high so we can expect some snow in the winter."

"Oh, great," said Joe. The four spent the rest of the morning talking about the design of New Harmony and planning for their futures to the sounds of laughter and swearing come from Malarkey and Muck as they finished up their work.


	28. Chapter 28

BOB Chapter 28

While Fran, Bill, Joe, and Bettye studied the plans of New Harmony, Johnny Martin was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had just viewed his future, and it was everything and more that he could ever envision for himself, a good marriage, and kids, graduating from Ohio State and then taking the big risk by moving to Arizona to start a construction business that would make him a millionaire. Damn, it was good to know this. Then how come I feel like crap, he asked himself. Johnny had been thinking about this mission from every different angle that he could. Maybe some men can walk away from their lives and their wives, but Johnny never thought about it. He had not really talked to the young woman who took care of his descendants. Jesus, that is creepy sounding, he thought. Oh, hell, I have got to go check this out for myself.

It did not take long for Johnny to find out where the Martin children lived with their aunt, Jennie Morrison. She shared a house with Shifty and Popeye's kids. Johnny shook his head. What am I saying? They are not their kids. Jesus, if I am not careful, I am going to become as fruity about this place as Guarnere.

Martin knocked on the door. An older woman answered the door.

"May I help you young man?"

"My name is Johnny Martin. I would like to see Miss Morrison and the children if I may."

"My name is Peggy Hinshaw. We were of the opinion that you did not wish to meet the children or Jennie. Have you changed your mind?"

"If you mean, about staying here, I don't know to be perfectly honest with you. I am trying to figure this thing out." Johnny looked down at his feet. All the other men save Carwood and himself had been excited about meeting these families.

"Well, come in, I should have asked you sooner. There is no sense in freezing to death."

"Thank you."

"The children are at school, but Jennie is in the laundry room. I will take you back there, but first I want to tell you something. I know you are unsure about the situation, but if you hurt my Virginia or those children, you will have me to answer to John Martin. I do not care what great, great you are to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'am. That is why I avoided this until now.

Peggy eyed him carefully until she realized Johnny's sincerity. "All right then, follow me."

Johnny went through the kitchen and then out onto an enclosed porch where he saw a slender figure with strawberry blonde hair folding sheets. Hanging from the ceiling was a rack with children's clothes of various size and color.

"Virginia, there is a Sergeant Martin hear to see you. I will be in the kitchen should you need me."

The sheet came down and the woman turned to see Johnny. She is pretty, he thought. Virginia smiled and nodded in the direction of Peggy. "I take it Aunt Peggy read you the riot act?"

"Yes, but she has every right too. Say, she implied I am related to her. Is that true?

"Yes, her name is Margaret Martin Hinshaw. She is my late husband's aunt."

"Oh, I am sorry about your husband. Was he killed in that attack?"

"No, he fell from the barn while making repairs. Frank never took safety precautions so he did not use the proper equipment. He just climbed up and thought it would only take a few minutes. He lost his balance and broke his neck in the fall. That was three years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." That was the only thing Johnny could think to say. "Do you mind if I ask what do you mean by proper equipment? I don't know of too many ways to climb on top of a barn roof other than using a ladder."

"We have device that attaches a retractable harness to a man while the other end is attached to a pole. It enables a person to move around freely without worry of falling."

This led to some silence. Johnny asked her if she liked to be called Virginia or Jennie.

"Actually, I prefer Virginia. Would you like some coffee? I desperately need a break."

Following Virginia into the kitchen, he watched as she poured them both some coffee. After handing Johnny his cup, Virginia motioned for him to follow him, and they ended up sitting in a front of a window that overlooked an open pasture.

"What brings you here today, Sergeant?" Studying his face, Virginia saw a conflicted man. She knew he had been through hell, but she also knew that after the war, his life would be so typical of men of his generation. Johnny's confidence in the Army carried over into civilian life. It enabled him to finish college and create a successful construction company. Why should he forego that to remain here and literally help rebuild a country let alone a new life? There is nothing fair about this, she thought. Then there was the fact that for all practical purposes, he is married and more importantly, he considers himself so.

"I don't know. Today I saw my life, my entire life as if I was there. It is everything that I could ever hope for, not just for me, but also for my wife and the children we have. I accomplish so much, yet I hear about what happens to my country. I think about all of these kids. I know what they have been through, and I just don't know what to do. I just don't know." Johnny turned and looked out the window. He saw Popeye carrying a little boy. The two were laughing. Another child tackled Popeye at the knees but he didn't fall down.

Virginia noticed Johnny watching. "The little boy on his shoulders is Darrell and the other child is Johnny. A young woman with long dark hair threw a snowball at Popeye's back. He turned and smiled. "That's Melanie Carter. Their on their way to see Tia's children. You also missed the Power twins and their aunt Janie. Believe me they are a powerful duo." Johnny continued watching Popeye. He looked so happy,

"Melanie's brother-in-law Joe Wynn died in that attack and her sister lived for two days before she too passed. Melanie had to fight her parents for custody. The elders relented, but oh, how she suffered while the decision was under consideration." Virginia sipped her coffee and tossed her hair back.

Johnny couldn't help but notice her eyes were almost violet color. Feeling guilty, he returned to the conversation. "She seems kind of young. Why did she want custody?"

"Her sister made her promise while she was in the hospital. Thankfully, a nurse overheard the conversation. The Elders felt led to honor Georgina's last request for Melanie to raise the children in New Harmony." Virginia wiped her eyes. "Pardon me; I don't know what came over me."

"I think the snow does this to people. You don't feel like moving around and you start to think too much."

Virginia nodded in agreement. "It does make you more reflective. Would you like to see photographs of the children?" She walked over and picked up an album off of a window seat. "Ali and Jeff were looking at it last night. They say it's becoming harder to remember what their Dad looked like."

"I know what that is like. Over the past few years, I have seen a lot of friends die, and you don't have a chance to think about them. You have to move on and focus on what has to be done. We watched some of those movies last night, and there they were as big as life. God, they were good men. Humph, most of them were just boys." Johnny looked out the window again. He didn't want her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Here is the album." She sat down beside Johnny and pointed out the children. They were cute kids. "Jeff is eight and Ali is six. They are very close and play well together. Oh, Ali's full name is Allison, but she prefers Ali." Johnny studied the pictures and saw some family resemblances to both sides of his family. They were dressed in costumes at what looked like a Valentine Party. He looked closer at it. "That was taken at last year's Valentine Party," said Virginia. "We decided there was a need for party because the attack took place so close to Christmas that the children really had a tough time celebrating. For some reason this party helped them to start being kids again. It was their idea to wear costumes. Jeff is George Washington and Ali is Betsy Ross."

"It looks like they had a good time. Are you going to do this again?"

"Probably, it is really up to the children. Oh, here they come for lunch. Would you care to join us?" Virginia was a little nervous, but Johnny Martin seemed an honorable man. She decided to take a chance and hoped that everything would be all right.

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that. By the way, you weren't at church yesterday were you?

"No, we were recovering from the invasion of the 24 hour virus so we slept in yesterday. The children were disappointed, but we all needed the rest even Peggy."

Hearing the back door close, Virginia called for the children to come into the front parlor.

When they walked in, their mouths dropped, but they composed themselves. They had grown a bit since the photograph from a year ago, and Johnny mentioned this to the children. They both smiled. That's when Ali announced they were going to plan another party. This time the children decided to make costumes from the 1940s to honor Easy Company.

"That's great," said Johnny. "I can't wait to tell the boys."

Peggy came in and told the children they needed to wash up and eat their lunch. She did not seem all that surprised when Virginia told her that Johnny was staying as well. It was a nice lunch with lots of questions about school. The children were curious about Johnny as well and asked him about his favorite subjects and what games he liked to play. When the school bell rang, the children wiped their face, put their coats, gloves, and boots on. As they started out the door, Johnny offered to walk them to school. Their faces lit up so, Johnny could not help but laugh. Thanking Virginia for lunch. He asked if he could come by again tomorrow. Johnny left with a dinner invitation. Ali took Johnny's hand, which surprised him at first. Looking down at the child, Johnny smiled and squeezed her hand. He watched Jeff make a snowball and aim it at a tree. It hit the trunk dead center.

"You play baseball, Jeff?"

"Sure, we all do." Jeff ran up to Johnny and Ali and took the man's other hand.

Virginia looked on from the window and smiled. There is no such thing as a sure thing in this life, but there is always hope, she thought.

"


	29. Chapter 29

For the next two weeks, the men settled into routine of learning about 27th century farming techniques, how to drive the equipment that literally floated above the air. Don Malarkey broke his arm when he stopped too soon on the scooter, but Faith use some sort of laser and set the bone quickly with a cast much to the amazement of the men.

Every morning, Dick Winters started his day with a five-mile run. Some of the men such as Talbert and Buck would join him for part of the run. He returned in time to shower before joining everyone for breakfast. Then he would have lengthy talks with Elder Scott, Albie, and Sarah regarding the removal of this party to New Harmony. Everything was according to the Elder's plans even though some of the men had not made a final decision. When the first offer came for those who wanted to return to their time, all of the men passed, including Johnny Martin. The latter continued to feel torn, as did Buck, Carwood Lipton, and Winters himself. Everyone else committed to staying here permanently. Although Dick agreed to lead the expedition, he was unsure about remaining here despite his growing love for Sarah and the children. He felt incomplete for some reason. Maybe because he needed to see the end of the war, Dick was unsure. He discussed this with Sarah, who suggested that the men view footage of the company's actions following the attack on Foy.

Two nights ago, they watched the march on Haguenau and other battles. Last night, they watched what they learned was the last patrol that would see action. Dick Winters woke up with a bitter taste in his mouth. He was so disgusted with the loss of Private Jackson and Sink's desire for prisoners. There was no regret about the fictious patrol. Lewis howled with delight and all of the men shook Dick's hands and thanked him for everything and looking out for them.

If anyone worried about Nixon falling off the wagon, the subject never came up. Occasionally, he even joined Dick and the others for a morning run. For the first time in his life, Nixon knew what it was to be truly loved for himself, not his family's name, nor its money. He was happy beyond belief. The only thing that would make it more perfect would be if Dick agreed to stay. Nix's friendship with Dick was hard to describe. On paper, they had little in common if one only looked at their backgrounds. Their views on fighting a war were the same, as well as their growing mistrust for Regular Army, West Point types who seemed to work hard at getting good men killed. Whatever, it was the friendship continued in the semi-civilian life they experienced now.

The men who already made up their mind to remain here entered into some serious courtships. All of which was under the watchful eyes of Sarah, Elder Scott and some of the older women. Everything was kept above board and the couples mostly met in very public places, such as along the roads, at fences, mealtimes and individual family events, which involved card games and other like activities. There was a lot of excitement about the upcoming Valentine Dance. Some of the guys tested their steps out when they visited their girls as they called them. Skip Muck was forever swinging Sandy around the room much to the laughter of everyone. A legendary jitter bugger, Babe Heffron taught Nancy Wells the steps and soon they were tearing up anything that resembled a dance floor. One night, everyone in that house joined in including Malarkey and Sharon, George and Jenny, Bill and Fran, as well as Bettye and Joe. The men moved the furniture back to create a dance space. Now Joe was not much of a dancer at first, but he soon picked up the steps, much to the delight of Bettye. Wild Bill and Fran were fun to watch because they were both good dancers. The kids just laughed and tried out different songs on the music player. When they were not playing music from the 1940s, they tried out other tunes on the soldiers. Some of which did not go down very well. They liked the Beatles, but the men booed The Who. However, they did enjoy the classical waltzes the children selected, as did the women.

One man who did not seem to be all that interested in the dance was Dick Winters. It was Sarah who noticed that he never joined in the discussions about it. Finally, one afternoon, she cornered him and asked if he knew how to dance.

Dick hesitated, and said he did, but he did not think he was very good.

"You are planning to go to the dance because it would hurt the children if you didn't go."

"How about you," asked Dick?

"How about me, what?"

"How would you feel if I did not come to the dance?" Dick was teasing her. He loved watching her blush and squirm. Dick grabbed her around the waist.

She pushed him away. "You know I would love for you to come. Why don't you let me be the judge of whether or not you can dance?" Sarah walked over and turned the music player on until she found something she thought he would like. When she found Sentimental Journey, Sarah popped it inside the player. "Come on, paratrooper. Let's see what you've got."

Now Dick was a little worried about stepping on Sarah's foot. He watched as she moved the table to give them some room. Then he helped her move the couch back. The two stood in front of each and Sarah took his hand while Dick put his other hand at the small of her back. It was a beautiful song. They blended very naturally and Dick grew more confident with every step. He decided to try and swirl Sarah and when that was successful, Dick tried to dip her. Whether it was being so close to her or the music, Dick did not know, but when Sarah looked up at him, he could not stop from kissing her. When he pulled her back up, Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and Dick Winters discovered he rather liked dancing. It just depended on the partner.

Later that day, as Lewis and Gillian were on their way home from school. They talked about the Major and their aunt. "I think they are in love," announced Gillian firmly.

"It does not mean he will stay here," said Lewis. Although, he hoped he was wrong, he was too much of a realist to take the Major's decision for granted.

"Don't be so negative Lewis. It is very bad for your digestion." She just heard that from Mrs. Mendenhall when she was talking to Amon. It made sense to Gillian because she never felt like eating when she was in a bad mood.

Lewis looked at his sister and shook his head. "You know Gilly sometimes you talk like such a girl."

"Maybe that's because I am one," she said. "You are just plain exasperating sometimes, Lewis. Can we change the subject? What are we going to get the Major for his birthday?"

"Oh, my gosh, I almost forgot it is the day after tomorrow. I am working on a box for his personal stuff. It just needs one more coat of stain. What did you do?"

"I made him some socks. I hope he likes blue. He wears a lot of green."

"That's because he is in the Army. They all have to wear green for camouflage."

"Well, they are not fighting anyone now."

"They will probably get some new clothes soon."

"I sure hope so. Those blue socks will look funny with those green pants."

"He tucks his pants in anyway so what does it matter?"

"It matters very much to me Lewis Daniels know-it-all Winters," shouted Gilly. This caused their aunt to greet them at the door.

"You know we do not call one another names in this house," said Sarah.

"I wasn't in the house. I was outdoors." This remark landed Gilly in the corner until Lewis came to her defense and confessed that he had ticked Gillian long before they got to the house.

Sarah took Lewis's hand and they went to Gilly's corner. The major was reading a book and trying not to be too sympathetic to Gilly.

"Gilly, please turn around." The child obliged. "Lewis tells me that he aggravated you on the way home from school. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but I let him make me angry. He was just seeing things the way a boy does instead of the way I do."

"Do you know why you are in the corner?"

"Because I sassed you."

"Correct, but it seems you have had a hard afternoon. You two must learn to communicate and accept each other's different point of view without getting upset. I do not expect you to agree on everything, but I do expect you to try and understand one another. You can get up from the corner, and go upstairs and do your homework." Sarah kissed her on top of her head. Dick winked at her and she winked back.

"Thank you." She ran up the stairs and Lewis headed for the barn to do the evening milking when the Major stopped him, and told him he did that earlier. So, Lewis started upstairs to work on his homework, when he turned and asked the Major if he knew anything about Algebra.

"Aren't you a little young to study Algebra?" Dick was amazed, but not surprised. Lewis was very bright.

"My teacher gave me some problems to solve, but she did not have time to explain everything." Lewis shrugged.

"I will be right up."

"Great thanks." Lewis started to run up the stairs, but he saw his aunt's face and walked very calmly to his room.

Sarah sat down and sighed. "Sometimes I worry that I am too hard on them. I try to remember they are children. Do you think I expect too much of them? Never mind, don't answer that."

Sensing her distress, Dick sat down beside her. "Being a parent is a tremendous responsibility. You are trying to prepare them for life, and getting along with one another is an important lesson. I think you do fine, but Lewis and Gilly make it easy because they are great kids. Now I am going upstairs and see if I can recall Algebra."

"Good luck, it is totally out of my league. We start early in focusing on our subject areas. I loved history from the time I was a five. Math never held the same interest for me that people do. By the way, the film that the men will see tonight is going to be difficult to watch. Some of the women who have backgrounds in Psychology will be there for the men in case they need to talk with someone."

"What on earth happens? Is anyone from Easy killed?" The morale of the men was very high. He did not know what would happen if they felt the need to get back in the war to avenge the death of another soldier."

"It is nothing like that. I will explain before the film starts. I am sorry. I should have waited until later to say something. You worry so much about the men."

"No more than you worry about everyone else in the community." He kissed her above her right eye and she caressed his cheek. "I better go upstairs." She nodded.

Lewis and Dick completed the Algebra assignment with great ease on Dick's part and even greater understanding on Lewis's, who was grateful for the extra tutoring. After supper, Sarah announced that she needed to go over to the barracks with the Major and she hoped that they would not give Mrs. Mendenhall any problems and go straight to bed after taking their baths. With assurances of total cooperation from Gilly and Lewis and kisses goodnight from Sarah and hugs from the Major, the two children went upstairs.

As the stepped off the front porch, Sarah stopped and touched Dick on the shoulder. "Oh, look at the sky; it is so lovely."

Dick looked up and saw so many stars, it was a wonder the heavens could hold them all. "It is very beautiful," he said quietly. Taking Sarah's hand, the two walked over to the barracks. Coming from the opposite direction was Lew and Faith. "We missed you at dinner Lew."

"I am touched, but man does not live by pot roast alone." He turned and kissed a surprised Faith on the mouth.

Dick and Sarah smiled. They waited before opening the door so the men would not hear Faith call Lewis impertinent among other things.

"Are you two ready for me to open the door," asked Dick?

"Of course, we are Major." Faith glared at Lew who look so down in the mouth that even Dick felt sorry for him.

"You heard the lady, we're ready Dick. What are you waiting for open the door?"

The guys were laughing and kidding each other. Sarah bit her lip. How could she prepare them for what they were about to see. Turning to Dick, he called the men to attention and he told them that Miss Daniels had something to tell them regarding the film.

"Good evening."

When the men replied in unison, good evening m'am, Sarah smiled. They were so happy not to be shooting at anyone or having anyone shooting back. Their spirits were definitely high. She looked over and saw Rosie and Fran. They nodded to her and she smiled at them.

"Gentlemen, tonight you are going to see some footage of a certain area that Easy Company discovered in Germany that contained a camp run by the Nazi government. It was one of many concentration camps. American and Russian soldiers discovered these all over Germany, Poland, and other Eastern European countries. These camps held political prisoners, homosexuals, priests, ministers and a large number of Jews from all over Europe. It is estimated that ten million people died in these camps." Sarah paused for a moment.

"How many Jews died," asked Leibgott? He stood up now with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Joe let the lady finish," said Guarnere.

"I just want to know how many Jews made up the ten million who died in the camps," said Joe.

"It is all right. You will all discover this sooner or later. Hitler was insane by most accounts and he was obsessed with removing the Jewish people from all of Europe."

"You mean killing them, don't you?"

This time Major Winters stood up and walked over to Joe. No one could tell what he said, but Joe sat back down.

"To answer your question, approximately six million men, women, and children who were Jews died in the camps. The Allies captured those who ran the camps. Some received lengthy prison sentences while others were hanged for crimes against humanity. It is known as the Holocaust. Attempts were made to prevent it from happening again, but it did. Not to Jews but to people in Cambodia, Rwanda, Darfur, and even here."

The men's reaction varied. Some were shock, others like Liebgott were visibly angry, some like Dick hid their emotions, but it was obvious he and all of the men were strongly affected by this news. "Are you saying Easy Company discovered one of these camps?" Dick's voice was barely audible.

Sarah nodded. "Do you want to see it? It is all right if you don't."

"I think we should see it," said Bull. "We might as well see who or what we were fighting for?" All of the men, including Joe Liebgott nodded. Rosie came and put her arm through Joe's.

The film showed them pulling into a small German town. Winters gave Spiers orders to send out patrol. They watched Perconte, Luz, Christianson, Bull, and some other fellows walking through the woods. It became quiet and the soldiers prepared themselves for what they thought might be an attack when they came to a clearing and that is when they saw what Sarah described as a concentration camp. Bull sent Perconte back for Major Winters.

"Boy, Frank, I never you could haul ass like that," said Johnny. "Oh, pardon me ladies."

They smiled and nodded. Knowing what lay ahead, their faces became serious again. The film showed Perconte directing Major Winters and the rest of the men towards the camp. Nothing Sarah said prepared them for what they saw. Their own reactions on the film spoke volumes of how horrible and wretched the living conditions must have been. Malarkey pounded the table with his fist and stood up, as did Liebgott. All of the men swore under their breath. Listening to Joe translate for Major Winters, the men hung on every word. When they learned there were women down the road, Wild Bill rose from his seat. His face dark with anger, he slammed the palms of his hands down on the table and sat back down, looking at the floor. When Major Winters ordered Joe to tell the prisoners they had to go back inside the camp for health reasons, every man in the outfit felt for him. He was openly crying now. At first they were pissed that the Major gave that order, but they loved it when he issued the order that forced the people of the town, who must have know what was going on, to bury the dead. Luz started clapping and soon everyone followed suit, including Joe. However, he could not stand being inside anymore. Joe needed some air. Rosie followed him.

For a long time, neither one said anything. They just looked up at the stars and out into the dark fields. "Joe, what you just saw is only one of many camps. There was so much suffering as well as the loss of so many innocent lives and there is no rational way of explaining how people let it happen. However, you should know two things. After the war, Jews from all over the world returned to Palestine and established the State of Israel, a country where any Jew could come and live. The other thing is the man who you translated for was my great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather. When Easy Company liberated that camp, they freed these men to go on and build their lives. He told the story of how on that day an American translated his words so that the they would know they were not criminals, but innocent civilians, who happened to be Jewish, or a Gypsy or Polish. It was the day of his rebirth as a human being. You gave him back his life, Joe. In doing so, you made it possible for me to be here with you now.

Joe grabbed and held onto Rose for a longtime. "Rosie, until now I wasn't sure about staying here. I love my folks, but I want to live in a world where everyone respects people despite their religion or their race just like all of you do. And, I want to stay here with you and Joey. I want to marry you and have lots of little Liebgotts. What do you say?"

"I say you are very emotional now, but I am glad you want to stay and that you want to marry me."

"Does that mean you will, marry me that is?"

"Eventually,' she said slyly.

"That's all right then. It sure is a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is."

Joe smiled at her and kissed her gently on the mouth before taking her in his arms when the kiss deepened.

Wild Bill came out and the couple quickly parted. "Hey, don't mind me. I just wanted to check and see how Joe is doing, and I think he is doing just fine. Seriously, Joe that was a helluva a thing to watch and I can tell it was hard for you to watch. Just know the fellas and me not know exactly how you feel, but it hurts all the same to know that people can do that to one another." Bill patted him on the back. Then with a smile, he said "Now as you were."

The couple watched as he went back inside. Rose giggled and Joe just embraced her. "You heard the man. Where were we?"

Luz and Perconte came out to smoke. "Hey, get a room," yelled George. "Jesus would you look at all the stars."

"Hey, George, don't you think we should give them some space?"

"We are doing them a favor. You don't want Joe to have a shotgun marriage do you?" George grinned.

The barracks door opened and the Major and Sarah started to leave, but not before the men said goodnight to them. Joe Liebgott walked up to him and said he understood why Winters gave the order. "I believe it was probably the hardest one I ever gave to anyone Joe, but the doctors advised us to because it was in their best interest to stay there until we could find better lodging. There are no words that can convey how deeply saddened I am about what took place." He tried to continue, but just shook his head. Sarah took his hand, and they headed back towards the house.

"I never realized what a hard job the Major had until now," said Joe.

"What do you mean," asked Perconte?

"Well, he's known most of us since Taccoa. He went through the same training as we did, had to learn what an officer has to know plus put up with Sobel's shit and then each time he gets promoted, he has to send us on patrols or into battles where were are lucky if we don't get our asses shot off or worse."

"Yeah, when you put it that way, and you know when he was head of Easy, he led the way," said Frank.

"And he never left us, not even in Bastogne. He could have easily hung out at Battalion HQ like Dike did. The Major was always there to encourage us. I can still see him walking the line late at night while some of us tried to sleep."

"You know I don't think there is a man in this company who would not follow him to hell and back," said Frank. "If he stays here, then I stay. I love Tia and the kids, but it's hard to think about not returning home, but if Major Winters is here, it must be OK."

"I agree with you Frank," said George. "How about you Joe? What are your plans?"

"To marry Rosie and have lots of babies, and right now I would appreciate it if you would go back inside and let us enjoy some privacy."

"I'm sorry Joe," said Rosie. "It is really getting late. Why don't you walk me home?"

"Sure Rosie, see ya fellas." Joe took Rosie by the hand, and they started down the road towards her house.

"We can take a hint," said George. "Come on Frank."

Perconte smiled. "Sure, sure George. Goodnight Rosie. Watch out for Joe."

Before George and Frank went back inside, an angry Faith and frustrated Lew Nixon came outside. "I do not need you to walk me home Lewis. I am perfectly capable of walking myself home."

"Will you tell me what I did that was so wrong? Lew ran his fingers through his hair. Then he noticed George and Frank. "Oh, great, don't you guys have some place to go."

Frank and George bowed their heads, "Yes sir. Beautiful evening Dr. K.," said Frank.

"Yeah, you should both check out the stars. I can't remember the last time I saw so many." George nodded to Dr. K. and Captain Nixon before opening the door.

Nix watched them go inside when he turned around, Nix saw that Faith was looking up at the sky. He leaned his head back. "Luz and Perconte are right. It is a beautiful night. Tell me what is bothering you Faith, please." He rubbed the back of her neck. When she did not pull away from him, Nix put his arm around her and Faith leaned against him. They stood like that for a while. To Lewis Nixon, he felt like he was in heaven. Faith turned to him. Her eyes were full of tears. Nix took out his handkerchief and dabbed at the tears on her cheeks. "Tell me, please," he whispered.

"I am going to have a baby."

According to Winter's biography, he issued the order for the adults of that village to bury the dead at the concentration camp discovered by Easy Company. The movie credited Colonel Sink with that order.


	30. Chapter 30

At first, Faith's news stunned Nix, but then he started smiling. "This is great news. I want to marry you and you want to marry me. Why are you crying?"

Faith did at total 360 and stopped crying. Now she was furious. "I know Sarah told you that my condition is not exactly acceptable in our society. I am not blaming you. I am just as much to blame as you are."

"Hold it right there. I do not regret one moment of that afternoon. I love you, and we made love and we made a baby. It is not exactly acceptable back in the 1940s either, but we are not the first couple this has happened too, and I am fairly confident that we will not be the last."

"You don't understand. There can be consequences for what we have done. We may have to confess before the community. Dick will be humiliated in front of his friends. How can I ever ask him to listen or respect me?"

"Dick loves you. I think he will be thrilled about the baby. What if we got married right away? You are not the far along in the pregnancy. Who has to know?"

"You don't understand. We have to go through a clearness committee to get married and that can take at least a month. I am a medical doctor. People look up to me and seek my advice."

"I think you should stay calm because it is not good for you or the baby to get this upset. Then I am going to walk you home because I will rest easier. Tomorrow we will talk to Sarah and Dick." Seeing the shocked look on Faith's face, Nix reassured her that he meant the taller, older Dick.

"Oh, right. He is very level headed. You are right Sarah will know what to do. Thank you for being so understanding. I just never thought this would happen to me, but then that is what everyone says.."

"Come on little mama." Nix took her hand and squeezed it tight. "I hope it is a little girl, and she looks like you."

Meanwhile at the Daniels House, Dick struggled with the images that he just saw. Sitting down in the living room, he tried to sort out his feelings about the atrocities. He wondered how the men were coming to terms with what they had seen. It was something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"Here, drink this," said Sarah. She poured something into a glass and sat the bottle down on the table next to Dick.

"What is it?"

"Whiskey, if ever a man looked like he could use a drink, you do. Now bottom's up."

"I don't drink."

"Neither do I, but I did the first time I saw a concentration camp. It was worse than the one you saw. It was an extermination camp for women. I cried for two hours then my father brought me a whiskey. Besides it will help you sleep."

"All right." Dick knocked back the amber drink. It burned but in a good way. Sitting the glass down by the bottle, something else crossed his mind, and he wondered if Sarah knew what angered Faith tonight. "Why do you think Faith got mad when Nix kissed her tonight? Was she embarrassed?"

"Well, it is not uncommon for couples to show affection in public. Faith is a very serious person and takes her position in the community very seriously. Maybe she was upset that he kissed her in front of us, but I thought it was a sweet gesture on Lew's part. I think in their case, opposites do attract. They are good for one another."

"How about us or we good for one another?"

Sarah blushed. She took Dick's hand and held it against her cheek. "I know that when I am with you, I feel like anything is possible on heaven or earth. When you are not here, I feel like a part of me is somewhere else. What can I tell you Dick? You make me feel whole if that makes any sense."

"Come here." Sarah got up and Dick pulled her down on is lap. "I feel the same way, Sarah." He kissed her on the temple. "I love you." They sat like there for a long time until Nixon opened the door. Sarah quickly hopped up.

"Did you and Faith kiss and make up," joked Dick.

Nix gave Dick a serious look that puzzled and then troubled Sarah. "Is everything all right Lew?"

"Yeah, sure. Faith and I are good. It is just that we are expecting a baby, and Faith is worried that she will be disgraced. I, on the other hand, am deliriously happy, but it's kind of hard when the mother of your child is so unhappy."

"Oh, my," said Sarah.

"Lew, I don't know what to say. I take it this was before you had the talk with the men," said Dick.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, it was before I learned about the archaic rules established in a so-called modern society."

"That is not fair," said Sarah. "There are reasons for these practices. It is too discourage people from having casual sexual relationships. In the past, this led to a breakdown in the family unit. However, that is neither here nor there. What do you two intend to do?"

"I want to get married, but she worries that we will have to confess 'our sin' to the community and she will loose everyone's respect, including Dick's, and I mean Dick Nixon, but for all I know she probably includes you too."

"It is not for me to say anything, but I do worry about the example this sets for the men."

"I don't need to be reminded of my responsibility as an officer, but I am not sure if that is even applicable anymore. By the way, is that whiskey I smell on your breathe?"

"Listen, it is getting late," said Sarah. "We need to go to bed and get some sleep. Then we can talk about this tomorrow, and we should include Faith in any group discussions."

"Are you going to make her confess?" Lew stared at Sarah. He resented the intrusion into what in his mind should have been a private matter between him and Faith.

"It would not be just her, Lew, but to answer your question, no, the rules are designed to be flexible. Your relationship is common knowledge within the community so if you got married, it would not come as a total surprise. However, the matter will have to be discussed not just with me but also with Fran and Elder Scott. To be very honest with you, I do not foresee any complications except those that may arise between you and Faith. Now go to bed both of you. I am going to lock up."

Dick looked at Sarah, but she shook her head. Obviously, Sarah did not wish to discuss this anymore. He stood up and patted Nix on the shoulder, but the latter was in no mood to be comforted. Turning off the lights, Sarah realized her hands were shaking. I failed this community so badly, she thought. Locking the door, Sarah's heart was heavy when she started upstairs. Suddenly, she remembered the bottle of whiskey she left on table. Much to her horror, it was gone. Sarah ran upstairs and knocked on Nix's door. Please, please, please, she prayed.

Nix opened the bathroom door. "Are you looking for this?" He held up the empty bottle. "Don't worry; I poured it down the drain. Honest you can smell my breathe if you like. You cannot hide the tell tale sign of whiskey and a very good one I might say. Listen, I was tempted, but I love Faith and I want to marry her. Stop worrying, go to bed." Nix kissed her on the forehead. He was right, she could not smell whiskey on his breathe.

Sarah undressed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Brushing her teeth, she smelled the whiskey in the drain and was relieved that Nix told her the truth. Lying down, Sarah tried to sleep; hopefully, things would look better in the morning.

Breakfast was a quiet affair at both the Daniels House and at Albie's. The children in both households realized something was up, but decided it was a grown-up thing. That is until Dick came along. "Why the long face dude," said Lewis.

"Aunt Faith is acting all weird and her eyes are all red and swollen like she's been crying or something."

"That's funny, Aunt Sarah was real quiet, and so were Captain Nixon and the Major," countered Lewis.

"I would not worry about it you two. They probably had trouble sleeping, and Faith probably has her period," said Gilly.

"Her what! I cannot believe you said that in front of us," shouted Lewis. "That is so gross."

"It is a fact of life," she replied smartly. "Grow up. Come on, we are going to be late for school."

"Jesus, Lewis, your sister is something else," said Dick. "When you think about it, she's probably right."

Lewis nodded, but his sister's candor about women's stuff really set his teeth on edge. He tried to remember what Sarah said about communicating and understanding one another. The only thing Lewis understood was his sister could be just a pain in the ass. They made it to school before the second bell.

After breakfast, Sarah headed over to Faith's in the hopes that her friend would confide in her. Instead, when Faith opened the door, she said, "So, Nix spilled the beans, huh."

"He told us that you two are going to have a baby and that he wants to marry you. What do you want, and are you going to ask me to come inside?"

"Sorry." She opened the door and let her friend in the house. "Elder Scott is upstairs meditating and Albie is in his study doing whatever he does. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind my saying you don't seem exactly happy about the baby."

"How would you feel if you were me?" Faith poured her friend a cup of coffee and then one for herself.

"Scared, but you know Nix wants to remain here. Even though Dick tells me that he loves me, he still has not said if he intends to stay. On the other hand, Lewis Nixon would marry you today if he could. Question is what do you want?"

"I want to marry Lew. I want this baby. I am just so embarrassed that me of all people would let my physical desires rule over my common sense."

"Oh, for pity's sake, you are human. I can honestly say I have been half-tempted to throw myself at Dick, but he's so shy, I am afraid he might blush himself to death. Are you sure that is all that is bothering you?"

"What if the clearness committee says we can't get married? Lew would have to go back to his time, and it would just kill him."

"Everyone knows you two love one another. Besides, I cannot remember the last time a cc turned down anyone's request for marriage. Not even when I thought they should have. Now with your permission, I would like to call a meeting between the community Elders and Elder Scott. Since you are one of the elders, do you want to name a substitute?"

"How about Ellen Mendenhall?"

Sarah thought it over. "She is an excellent choice. I am going to walk over and talk to Fran. Give this note to Elder Scott and let us see if we can meet at my house around ten. By the way how are you feeling?" Sarah made her way to the back door and waited for her friend's answer.

"Besides being scared, I feel great. It is too early for any other symptoms."

"Well, stop being scared." Sarah kissed Faith on the cheek. "You are among friends who love you and will always be here for you. Go lay down before you come over. I bet you hardly slept."

"I think I could say the same of you," said Faith who looked at her friend's eyes.

"I am fine."

"Thanks for not asking."

"Asking what?"

"Why I did not come to you when I first learned I was pregnant. You know it has nothing to do with not wanting to tell you. I just found out myself. I am still trying to get use to the idea of being a mother."

"Oh, sweetie, what do you think you have been since Dick's parents died? You and I are already moms. See you at ten."

Faith closed the door. For all practical purposes, Sarah was right. All the women here regardless of the actual biological connection were mothers to these children. Heading up the stairs, she saw that Elder Scott's door was cracked. She knocked and waited for his quiet voice. When there was no response, Faith opened the door to find Elder Scott on the floor. She rushed to his side and tried to find a pulse. She managed to get the big man on his back and began mouth to mouth. "Albie, Danielle" she screamed. Danielle came in first. She saw what was needed, ran to Faith's room, and grabbed the heart fibulator.

When Albie came upstairs, he quickly grasped the situation. "What can I do?"

"Ring the bell and pray," said Faith. "Stand back Danielle."

Albie ran downstairs, went out on the porch, and began ringing the bell. "Almighty God, help Faith."

Cutting through the field connecting Faith's house and the road to Fran's, Sarah felt better about things. She still felt unsure about whether Dick would stay or not, but she pushed that out of her mind. Looking up at the sky, Sarah admired the deep blue sky and gave thanks that Faith would be married soon and months from now, there would be a new life in the community. It would be the first of what Sarah hoped would be many weddings to come. Then she heard the bell from Faith's house. Oh, no, the baby she thought. Sarah turned around and ran back to the house.

The men in the barracks heard the bell ringing as did Nixon and Winters. When Lew realized the sound came from Faith's house, he took off running with Dick close at his heels.

"What's going on," asked Buck? He and Lipton had bunked in with the men last night.

"All I know is the bell at Dr. K's house is ringing. Captain Nixon and Major Winters took off like bats out of hell. Whoa, here comes the rest of the cavalry." The men soon saw the women coming in on scooters and one of those flying wagons. They rushed past the men.

"I am going down there," said Buck. "Doc maybe you better come if it is a medical emergency."

"I will go get my bag sir." Gene ran back inside and grabbed his kit. Compton wasted no time and took off with Eugene.

Back at the house, Faith finally got a faint pulse. Danielle raised a medivac that was in the area. It landed just as Buck and Eugene arrived. Two young people ran inside. When Buck and Gene entered the house, they found some of the women quietly praying while others were in the kitchen, cleaning the breakfast things and making coffee.

Buck saw Deborah and nodded. "What's happened."

"Oh, Buck, it's Elder Scott. He's had a heart attack."

The only thing Buck could think to do was to grab Deborah and hold her close.

Eugene ran up the stairs and helped Captain Nixon and Winters carry from the medivac carry Elder Scott downstairs while the medivac people continued to work on him. They placed him into the flying ambulance, which is how Eugene thought of the medivac.

When he came back upstairs, Gene helped Danielle clean up the room "Where is Dr. K.?"

"I don't know. She rushed to the bathroom. Excuse me; I am going to go check on her. She looked kind of pale."

"Sure, I will just finish up here."

Danielle knocked on the bathroom door. "Faith are you all right." Not hearing any response, she tried the door but something was in the way. Panicking Danielle pressed her weight against the door, but she still could not get inside. She saw Faith's hand and yelled for Eugene, but when she turned, it was Nixon who was there first.

"Faith, oh my God." He gently pushed the door open, which enabled Danielle to get inside.

"Help me get her to her room. Eugene, I need your help!"

Dick heard the commotion and ran upstairs in time to help Nixon carry Faith to her room.

"What's wrong with her," yelled Nixon?

"I am not sure."

Sarah and Fran came upstairs to help undress Faith. That's when Danielle noticed she was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, my God she's having a miscarriage," said Sarah.

"She's pregnant," said Danielle? Put her legs up on the pillows. Sarah and Fran did as they were told. "We will need some towels."

"I know where she keeps them. Then Sarah told Dick to take Nix downstairs and send up Mrs. Mendenhall.

"I am not going anywhere until I know Faith is all right," said Nixon. He was visibly shaken.

Eugene turned to Captain Nixon. "Sir, it is obvious that she is not all right, and forgive me for saying so, but your being here is not helping the situation. Let Danielle do her job. I promise as soon as we know something for sure, I will let you know." Eugene nodded to Dick who took Nix by the arm and led him out of the room and down to the kitchen. Hegestured to Mrs. Mendenhall who rose and went upstairs.

The women took control of Nixon and gave him some coffee. He put his head down on the table and wept. Dick tried to reassure his friend, but he was shaken by the sight of Faith so pale and helpless. He bowed his head and prayed that Faith would be all right. Then Dick said a prayer for his friend Lew. If something happened to Faith, he worried what his friend would do. Buck and Lip looked on not knowing what to think.


	31. Chapter 31

Danielle worked frantically to stop Faith's bleeding. It took a bottle of plasma from Eugene's bag to stabilize her. Finally, Danielle announced that the bleeding was under control. Mrs. Mendenhall, Fran, and Sarah changed the bedding, tossing the bloody sheets to the side. Eugene asked if the could go talk to Captain Nixon now. Danielle nodded, but Sarah asked Gene to bring him up here and not discuss Faith's condition with anyone else. This surprised the young medic, but he did as she requested.

No one heard Eugene enter the kitchen. "Captain Nixon, sir, you can go upstairs now." He hardly finished the sentence before Nix ran past him and up the steps.

"Eugene, what the hell is going on," asked Buck? No one had said a word the entire time. The silence creeped him out.

"I am sorry sir, but I am not at liberty to say, patient confidentiality." Eugene's quiet Cajun drawl made it impossible for Buck to be angry with him, but he sure wish he understood what was going on.

"Would you like some coffee Gene," asked Winters? He stood up and poured the private a cup without even waiting for a reply. Eugene sat down and drank the coffee. He did not know where he got the idea about patient confidentiality. However, Gene realized the women did not want Dr. K's condition to become public knowledge, and he respected that. After finishing his cup of coffee, he excused himself and went back upstairs. Captain Nixon sat by a sleeping Faith holding her hand.

"Try not to wake her up, Captain Nixon," said Danielle. Seeing Eugene, she asked if he would stay here for a while. "There is a matter that needs our immediate attention."

The four women came downstairs and joined their friends in the main parlor. Sarah closed the doors leaving the bewildered men even more out of the loop.

"Do you know what is going on Dick?

"I have a pretty good idea Buck, but it does not concern us yet."

"Do you want me to go tell the men about Elder Scott?"

"No let's wait."

Albie pulled out a deck of cards from a drawer. "Can I interest you gentlemen in a game of gin rummy?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Carwood. Although Buck and Carwood became engrossed in the game, Dick and Albie glanced at one another then to the door before looking back their cards. Buck said if they were playing for money, he could clean up.

Sarah informed the women of all that had passed in regards to Lew and Faith, including Faith's miscarriage. The women took the news hard. All of the young women had finished college by eighteen. Some had lived at various other colonies before coming here, but they all were anxious to settle down and start their families with the assurance they could raise their children in peace. Tia expressed her overwhelming sense of sadness for the couple. Sarah continued. "They planned to marry, I was on my way to confirm with Fran a time to sit down with Elder Scott and discuss the situation. Now we have to decide how to proceed from here. I do not believe I can be objective because Faith is one of my oldest friends, but allow me to point out a few things. She has no family save for Dick. I think I am safe in saying that we all are relieved that it looks as if Faith is finally able to connect with someone. Ideally, it would be best if Lewis Nixon and Faith married. I am convinced he is devoted to her, but I also know that when a woman miscarries there are emotional scars for a couple. If a formal report is made to the Elders, there might be serious repercussions for the couple if they did not proceed with the wedding."

A silence fell over the room as the women began to discern the situation. Finally, Ellen Mendenhall spoke. "It hurts me that Faith worried so much about our responses to her situation that she could not reach out to anyone of us for support. Combine that with what happened to Elder Scott and the stress we all feel as we prepare for this move to New Harmony, it is no wonder she miscarried. We should always feel free to come to one another for guidance and understanding. Love should guide our actions. Our social customs are suppose to be flexible. It is only recently that the Elders seem to be overly concern with what takes place between consenting adults. I am not saying we revert back to the age-old century practice of casual sex, but we all know Captain Nixon and Faith intend to wed. It is just a matter of time. Therefore, I see no reason why the details of Faith's medical problems need to go beyond this room.

"Friend speaks my mind," said Fran. "I should also say that Sandy remained at the house with the children so Bettye and I could be here, so I cannot speak for her," said Fran.

Sarah thanked Fran for letting them know that. Then they settled back into the silence.

Minutes later, some of the women expressed other points of view. "It does feel dishonest not to be open about what has happened," admitted Bettye Toye. "But I am easy this is for the greater good of the community. It serves no purpose to share this with the elders, but I do believe the men living here should be aware of the situation."

"Oh, but I worry Faith will feel humiliated," said Sharon. Others nodded their head.

"Sharon has a point," said Sarah. The men are from the 1940s when pre-marital sex happened, but no one discussed it. This is probably no more acceptable to them as it is to the elders."

"Let us be truly honest here," observed Tia. "Most of us are all thinking except for the grace of God go I. There is a great lesson here." We need not be so holier than thou with the men." Everyone agreed this was true.

Fran stood up and proposed that the Elders not be given a formal account of Faith's medical condition. "Sooner or later, we knew this time would come when we ourselves must make decisions that are in the best interest of the survival of the community regardless of what the Elders might believe. Life is very different here than in a protected environment like Nouveau. There is no way I will consider going to New Harmony if Faith, Dick, and Lew or not with us. However, I agree there is a lesson here, but we should wait until Faith is well and can participate in any open discussion involving the men."

"I am easy with that," said Mrs. Mendenhall. Others made similar comments.

"Then do we approve Fran's proposal," asked Sarah?

With seemingly one voice, the women approved the proposal. Deborah opened the doors and told the men that Faith became ill while treating Elder Scott. She suggested that they might return to their men and explain what happened. "As soon as we have news of Elder Scott's condition, we will pass it onto you. "

Dick Winters listened to Deborah and wondered why the women decided to conceal Faith's condition. Maybe they worried about the fall out if it became common knowledge. That is understandable, he thought. God, please help Lew to hang tough. This has to be so hard on both him and Faith. He stood up and looked for Sarah. ,

Sarah was talking to Albie about keeping things a normal as possible for Dick Nixon. "I think Dick should remain here. His presence will be a comfort to Faith, and he is less likely to worry."

Danielle checked Faith's pulse and smiled. It was strong and steady. Using the health meter, there was no sign of anymore bleeding and in fact, it revealed some good news that she could not wait to share with Faith. Danielle did not have to wait long. It seems the patient was coming around. Nixon was the first to notice.

"She's awake." He stood up and moved closer to the bed. The past couple of hours had been sheer hell for Nixon. Never a religious man, he found himself praying while waiting for Faith to regain consciousness. Nix just wanted Faith to be all right and for them to be fine as a couple. Nothing else mattered to him right now except for little Dick and how he would react to his aunt's illness.

"Bonjour, ma amie," said Danielle as she removed the hair from Faith's eyes.

"Did I loose the baby," said Faith.

"Oui, ma pauvre cherie, but I have something good to report to you. The blockage that we thought would make it hard for you to ever to conceive is gone. I don't know how, but it is."

"Are you sure?" Faith tried to sit up, but Danielle would not let her.

"Non, lie still. You must rest now. I have strict orders from everyone that you are to relax and not worry about anything."

"What are you talking about? Is she all right," the frantic sound in Nix's heart touched Faith so. She reached out for him.

Taking her hand, Nix knelt by her bed and said, "For the past two hours, I have been making all kinds of bargains with God." Turning to Danielle, Lew said, "Please tell me she's all right."

"She's lost a lot of blood during the miscarriage, but other than that she should make a full recovery. The rest I will leave for her to tell you. Do not talk too long, she needs her rest."

"Right, I won't, but may I stay until she falls asleep? That is if Faiths wants me to stay."

Danielle stood up and smiled. "Zat is for Faith to decide. Remember what I told you. Think positive cherie. Sometimes it is best not to look too far down the road." After kissing Faith on her cheeks, she patted Lewis on the shoulder and went downstairs.

"We will talk about your conversations with God later. Right now I just want you to keep holding my hand." Lew happily obliged. "I am sorry about the baby," said Faith. Her eyes filled with tears, but she brushed them away with her free hand.

"Me too," whispered Nixon. "I was just getting use to the idea. How do you feel? Can I get you something?"

"I would like some water."

Nixon practically tripped over his feet, trying to get Faith a glass of water from the carafe on her nightstand. "Here, you go."

"Thank you." She took several sips before handing the glass back to Lew. "I am going to be fine. Stop worrying. You know I never thought I would be able to have a child of my own." Seeing Lew's puzzled look. "I have or had physical problems that made my chances of conceiving unlikely. Modern technology allows us to create life invitro, but we still have problems correcting some medical malformations such as mine. However, it seems that it corrected itself." Faith ran her hand over her womb.

Placing his hand over Faith's, Lew said, "Is that what Sarah means when she says way opens?"

"Something like that. Are you becoming a philosopher?"

"Actually, I am considering becoming the land surveyor and cartographer for the colony."

"Lew, that's wonderful."

"What's invitro?"

"I will explain later if you don't mind." Faith yawned.

"Of course, you should get some rest. I am going to sit right over there in case you need anything."

"Right now all I need is you," she whispered. "Would you please hold me, Lew?"

"It is my pleasure to be of assistance to such a lovely lady," he replied with a smile. Very carefully, Lew sat down on the bed and took Faith in his arms.

"I won't break, Lew." She laid her head on his shoulder and cried when Lew began to rock Faith back and forth.

"We are in this together for the long haul baby, just remember that."said Lewis as he caressed her hair and rubbed her back until he realized Faith had fallen asleep. Gently, he laid her back on the pillow and carefully covered her up. Sitting back down in the chair, Nixon touched his cheeks and realized there were tears on his face. Leaning back into the chair, Lewis closed his eyes and thanked God for saving what was most precious to him and giving him a second chance at life.

Returning to her room, Danielle found Eugene playing with the baby. Both were smiling. "I could use some air, Gene. Would you like to walk over to Fran's with me? I need to examine Bettye Toye and see how she and the baby are doing."

"I'd like that. Let me pack up my gear and we can head out."

"C'est bon, I will get the baby's things and some clothes for Bettye's baby that Antoine has outgrown."

Downstairs, Sarah was on a communicator surrounded by a waiting audience. Smiling, she hung up and announced that the doctors stabilized Elder Scott and he should make a complete recovery. "They credit the quick action of Faith for saving his life."

"Way opens," said Ellen Mendenhall. She was so excited that she hugged a very surprised Lieutenant Lipton. "Oh, my goodness, I hope I did not embarrass you Lieutenant. I am just so happy."

"That is understandable, m'am. I am very happy to hear that Elder Scott is going to recover. I know the boys will be happy to here the news."

"Ellen, could you go home and fix the children's lunch. I want to stay here and fix lunch for Dick so I can talk to him. Thank you for your wisdom and your support."

"Dear child," said Ellen, and the two women hugged. "Give Dick our love." The older woman followed the others outside and they went their separate ways. Danielle and Eugene followed Fran, Bettye, and Sharon back to their house. Gene pointed out birds to the baby and made birdcalls, which made him laugh.

All this time, Dick Winters remained quiet. He nodded for Compton and Lipton to follow him into the kitchen. The three men stood around the table. "I think it is all right to let the men know what happened to Elder Scott."

"What about Dr. K." asked Buck?

"We really don't have anything to tell them, do we? For now let's just stay quiet about that for now."

"Right," said Buck. "Come on Lip. Let's go share the good news." Turning back, Buck asked, "You coming with us, Dick?"

"Not just yet. I need to talk to Sarah first."

"Sure, I understand. I am going to see if I can catch up with Debbie." He and Lipton said their goodbyes to Albie and Sarah then hurried to catch up with Debbie and Anna, who were walking behind the others in the hopes that Buck and Carwood would leave soon after they did.

"When are you going to tell me what is going on with Faith? Or should I just guess, she lost the baby."

Sarah turned to face a very angry Dick. Surprised by his reaction, "Yes, she did, but why are you so angry?"

"I am angry because … I don't even know why I am angry or who I am angry at." Dick stood up, put on his coat, and went outside. Sarah followed him.

"Dick, wait up." She walked fast to try and catch up with him. "I don't understand why you are so upset. Of course, I am going to tell you what is going on, but this is a delicate issue that needed to be discussed by the community."

That made Dick stop, turn around, and confront Sarah, "Aren't the men and I part of this community. That's what you keep telling us, but we only know what you have told us or is it you have only told us what you want us to know."

"That is not fair. I have tried to be as open with you and the men as I can. Right now, I am in a very difficult position. Faith's reputation is on the line here. If word gets back to the Elders at Nouveau about what has happened, it could be very bad for her and Nix. I think we both know what will happen if he has to go back to 1945."

"I know that, but if we are to be part of this," Dick waved his hands, "then we should be informed and be a part of the decision making. After all, if we decide to remain here then we should have some sort of say about the rules that may impact our lives."

Sarah nodded. "You are right. That is one of the things that came up, but we want to wait until Faith can be a part of that decision. We realize that you and the men are a part of this community. The social rules and customs are bound to change in this new environment. I am not sure if the Elders of Nouveau will agree, but it is inevitable that we will have to make decisions that are in the best interests of those who make up this community, and that includes all of us."

"Fair enough," said Dick. "That's all I am asking for."

Sarah folded her arms over to try and warm herself. Feeling guilty for his behavior, Dick offered Sarah his coat, but she declined.

"I am going back inside. Dick will be home for lunch soon. Do you want to stay as well?"

"Is that an invitation?" Dick kicked the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Of course, I do but not if you are angry. I want to keep things as normal as possible so the boy does not get upset. Faith is the only family he has left, and the same is true of her. I am doing everything I can to keep them together, and I need your help."

"Finally, you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you and this community need our help to succeed. If you want us to stay then we have to be full participants in all of the decision making from here on out. For the past three years, most of these men have been taking orders from the Army, but we volunteered and that came with the territory. Now we have the choice of staying here or going home. Either way we want to be the ones in control of our lives not you, or the Elders or anyone else."

Sarah knew Dick was right. She could not argue with him about this. "Shall we shake on it?"

"Yes." Dick extended his hand and grasped Sarah's tightly in his. "I am going to head back to the house and have lunch with the children. I don't have the best poker face."

"I think it is very nice face," said Sarah.

"Just nice, huh," teased Dick?

"Richard Winters, I should hope a man who is almost twenty-seven years old knows how handsome he is," said Sarah. "By the way, what is your favorite kind of cake? You don't think we forgot that your birthday is tomorrow, do you?"

"No, but I did. I seem to have lost track of time."

"Well, the children are very excited. They love to celebrate birthdays."

"How about you?"

"You are running the gamut of emotions this morning, but to answer your question. Yes, I love any celebration of life, especially when it is someone I care deeply about."

Dick was glad they cleared the air, but he still had one more bone to pick with Sarah.

"Do you know you have never told me that you love me?" Before Sarah could protest, I have told you that I love you, but you use every word in the English language to describe how you feel but those three words. Why is it so hard?" Pulling her towards him, Dick pressed his forehead against hers and waited for her response.

Placing her hands under his elbows, Sarah searched for the words that he needed to hear. Very quietly and with a good deal of emotion, Sarah said, "Because I am so afraid that you have not made up your mind to stay. It is like there is this voice in my head that says if I don't say it then it will not hurt so much if you decide to return, but I am only fooling myself because I do love you Dick Winters with all my heart, with all that I am and hope to be."

Dick cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Whispering in her ear, "Now where do you think I would go without you?"

"Hopefully, never very far," she whispered back. They heard the front door slam and Dick calling out for Faith. "I have to go now," she said.

"Wait." Dick kissed her again, then turned her around and popped her lightly on the fanny.

"What is that for!?"

"For taking so long to tell me that you loved me, I will tell the children that you will see them tonight. Give my love to Faith and tell Nix to hang tough. Oh, and by the way, my favorite cake is chocolate, and I like ice cream on top." Dick headed around the house and headed down the road. Any doubts he had about remaining here, were mostly gone, because he believed Sarah when she said that he and the men would have an equal say in the community from here on out.

Sarah sat Dick down to tell him about Faith, omitting the part about the miscarriage. When he asked if he could see her, Faith nodded but told him to be very quiet because she was probably sleeping. "Sure thing, you know Gilly was right. I was worried about Aunt Faith this morning, but Gilly said she was probably having a bad period."

Albie choked on his pipe and Sarah tucked her lips in to stop from smiling. "Really, my Gilly is just full of information. Go upstairs and see your aunt, then wash up and come back down and eat your lunch. Oh, and see if you can coax Captain Nixon to come down and eat something too."

"Yes, m'am." Dick tip toed up the stairs and tapped softly on his aunt's door. Nixon opened the door and Dick walked inside and went straight to Faith's bedside. "She looks awfully pale."

"For now, but after a couple of days of rest, she will be back on her feet." Nixon knelt by Dick. "You and I are going to have to take real good care of her until she gets strong again. I think we can manage that don't you?"

"Of course, Captain Nixon, you just tell me what you want me to do and consider it done."

"Well, for starters, why don't you try calling me Lew or Nix?"

A broad smile spread over Dick Nixon's face. "I am sure I can handle that. I have a question, Nix.

"What's that," smiled Lew?

"Do all women have hard periods like Aunt Faith?"

"Excuse me," said a shocked Lew Nixon.

"Gilly Winters said some women have really difficult periods and they need to take naps."

Before Nixon could find the words to answer Dick's question, they heard Faith giggling. "You two get out of here and let me sleep."

Nix and Dick looked at each other, smiled, and then they kissed Faith on either cheek and headed for the door.

As they made their way downstairs, Lew decided to impart some fatherly wisdom. "Dick, there are a few things that I know for sure about women and the first is always listen to them then always do what they say."

"That's only two, what's the third thing?"

"Every woman is different." Winking at Dick, the Nixon men headed downstairs for lunch.


	32. Chapter 32

The men seemed happy with the explanation of all the morning hoopla and like the women felt relieved that Elder Scott would make a full recovery. That afternoon they watched another history tape documenting Easy's last patrol. When then Captain Winters came up with the bogus mission, every man broke out in a grin and started slapping one another on the back. Popeye said it best, "I'd follow that man anywhere."

"You know tomorrow is his birthday," said Buck.

"No, we oughta do something special," said Shifty.

"Like what, bake him a cake," said Toye. The guys started laughing. "I mean what do you get a guy who don't smoke or drink. Even if we could find a hooker, he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"How about a scrapbook," said Hoobler?

"What kind of scrapbook," asked Malarkey?

"Well, we could ask some of the women how to obtain photographs of the company," suggested Muck.

"Yeah, and maybe we could write something to let him know how much we appreciate him," said Shifty.

"I ain't writing love notes to the Major. I like the guy, but Jeez," said Wild Bill. That remark caused a couple of the men to choke on their coffee.

Buck laughed. "Now Bill, I think you could find some kind words for the Major without expressing any romantic attachments you may or may not have for him."

Bill threw a roll at Buck, which he expertly caught then bit into. "Hey, I have another idea. If we can find one basketball goal, we can attach it over the entrance and have a game tomorrow. He loves sports."

"I like it," said Bull. "We could invite the ladies and kids. It could be a real party.

"You know I think I saw some paper and a pen in my nightstand because I wondered who the hell was I going to write and tell them what a swell time I having here," said Penk. Muck and Malarkey chuckled to themselves.

Luz went into his cubicle and checked inside his drawer. "He's right, I've got both here."

Compton offered to ask Lewis about how to get some pictures.

"Hey, Buck, see if you can lay your hands on some extra prints for us as well," said Malarkey.

"Will do; guess I am going to walk some kids back to school. I will see you fellows later." Buck headed over to the Daniels house and watched as the children headed back to school and casually followed them. When they got halfway down the road, he jogged to catch up with them and explained the plan for Winter's birthday party. Lewis said he would download a bunch he had in his computer and get copies to him after school. "Check with Amon and see if he has some wood to create a scrapbook. He can drill holes in it so you add the pages to it."

"Sounds like a plan Lewis." As they got to the school, Buck saw Deborah with Sally, who liked to be called, Skip and Russell who made everyone call him Buck. Hi, where are you heading.

"To see you of course," said Sally. "Bye Russell. Have a good afternoon. I cannot wait until I start school.

"How old are you Skip," said Buck as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Four, but I can read, write, and do math. So, there is no reason why I can't go to school."

"You know good and well that all children are home schooled until the age five. That way everyone is on the same page and gets off to the same start. So far, you do not seem to have an interest in a particular subject, but you start Biology lessons today. Let's see how that grabs you."

"You mean like animals and stuff, cool. Hey, I am taller than you are Aunt Debbie."

Looking up at her with smile, she said, "Indeed you are thanks to Buck." Then Debbie asked Buck what brought him down to the school. After explaining the men's plans for the Major's party, Debbie smiled and said she would definitely help spread the word. "If it warms up, we might be able to grill hamburgers outside. Isn't that what they serve at sporting events?"

"That and hotdogs," said Buck. He liked the ways Debbie's blue eyes sparkled and the air turned her cheeks red. Still undecided about remaining here, Buck admitted it was becoming tempting.

"One of the things that I wanted to go over with you in particular, Buck, are the laws governing the Colony. Some have been adapted from legal precedents in Nouveau, but I hoped you might look over them and see how applicable they are to our current environment."

"Is this because I became a lawyer after the war?" Seeing the look on Deborah's face, he laughed, "Most of us have checked out their futures. I have to admit, it is not what I thought I would do, but it makes sense. My mind tends to work in an orderly fashion. In fact, I already read most of the Nouveau laws, including the ones that are to guide the Colony. There need to be changes in it. Otherwise, I think you will have an all out mutiny on your hand from the fellows."

"Good then we can go over this while this one, tickling Sally, has her first Biology lesson with Mrs. Mendenhall."

"I need to get someone to talk to Amon about some wood. Let me go over to the barracks and send someone to go talk to him. I will meet you over there." Buck let Sally slide down his back. She ran up to the Daniel's front porch and knocked.

"Great, I will see you then and thanks Buck."

"My pleasure," boomed Buck. When he got to the barracks, the only one available was Perconte and only because he wanted to brush his teeth before going to pay a visit to Tia and the kids.

"Sure thing Buck, let me stop and tell Tia then I will go look the man up."

"Thanks Frank, so are you thinking of remaining here Perco?

"I am leaning that way. If I go back, I am a postman, which I am not knocking. It looks lie I have a great life ahead of me. Here I might try something different."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet, but there is bound to be more excitement if I decide to stay here and help with building a community from scratch. If I stay, I go down in history twice. Once as a soldier in the greatest paratroop company ever and maybe as a founder of a new America. That sounds pretty good to me."

Buck listened to Frank. "I never figured you for a man with an eye on his destiny, Perco, but you definitely have a point. Well, I have to go over some legal matters with Deborah at the Daniel's house."

"Sure, I'll walk out with you, Lieutenant. How about you are you staying here or going back to good old 1945." The two men stopped in front of the Daniels farmhouse. Buck looked up and saw Dick looking out the window.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Part of me wants to go back to California and enjoy it while it is still there. You know most of the state sunk into the ocean around 2213?"

"No kidding, damn. You know that's why Doc Roe is staying. He said the big oil companies destroy his bayou during his lifetime and most of Louisiana washed out to sea one hundred years later. Gene said he did not need to see that happen twice. Besides, he is so in love with that French nurse, Danielle, he's started talking in the Cajun French even when he's around us."

Buck laughed and headed up the stairs. "See you later Perco."

Frank nodded and headed down the road. It seemed to be warming up a bit, which he didn't mind in the least.

That afternoon, Deborah and Buck outlined some of the flaws in the proposed legal system for the new colony, as well as the political system. They brought Dick into the conversation, and together they came up with some proposals of their own to submit to the community later.

Meanwhile Sarah finally had a chance to talk to both Nix and Faith about their plans. She explained what the women decided that morning as well as Dick's anger over the lack of opportunity for the men to become involved. This amused Nixon, but that did not last for long. When Sarah proposed that Dick or he describe Faith's condition to the men, he adamantly opposed the idea. Faith started to cry which upset them both. It wasn't until Lew said that they would not have had to do this in 1945 that Sarah realized that there really wasn't a problem here. "I have been so stupid. Of course, no one would discuss this. Maybe that's the problem, but let's just say this is a private matter between you two. There is no real reason why anyone else should have to know. I am sorry that I brought it up, and I hope Dick will agree with us. Let's talk about something more pleasant, like what would you like to eat?"

With that, Sarah went back downstairs and fixed Faith a sandwich and some soup. Taking the tray upstairs, she overheard, Nix ask Faith to marry him. She waited and silently wished her friend would say yes. However, she couldn't hear Faith's reply. Sarah waited until the tray almost became too heavy before knocking on the door. When Nix opened the door, he was smiling, as was Faith. "We are getting married," announced Lew. Sarah pretended to be surprised, handed the tray to Nix, and went over to kiss Faith on the cheek. Faith realized that she had never done anything so reckless in her life. Nixon sat the tray down in front of her and said, "There's a first time for everything, now eat up."

Sarah went back downstairs. With a bit of luck, they would marry before the month was out. She breathed easier until she walked into the kitchen and saw Elder Florence, Elder Wallace, and Pucker Face herself talking to Albie.


	33. Chapter 33

_I do not own BOB._

"Good afternoon, Sarah. How are you my dear," said Elder Florence. The latter was a woman of indeterminable age with long gray hair. She was a friend of Sarah's family and normally Sarah would be delighted to see her, but at this moment, she wished the older lady was back in Nouveau taking a nap.

"Greetings Elder Florence, I am very well, thank you. It is good to see you Elder Wallace. Miss Johnson, I must say you look well."

"Do not pretend that you have any concern for my well-being after what you did."

Sarah was confused. "I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"I told you she would deny it," screeched Pucker Face.

"I have not denied anything, but I still have no clue what you mean by what I did. I have not seen you in over two weeks. I believe Elder Scott arranged for your transport the night following the explosion when I injured my feet. Granted, I was under pain medication at the time, but I do not recall even talking to you. In fact, I wasn't even aware that you had been at my house that night."

"Do not think that the Elders of Nouveau can be so easily fooled by the duplicity perpetrated by you and Elder Scott." Pucker Face was now turning red and her words came out in a piercing tone that could have cracked glass.

The shocked look on Sarah's face was all Elder Florence needed to step in and take over the conversation. "That is enough Miss Johnson. We are here to investigate your allegations. So far, there is no proof of any impropriety between Elder Scott and Miss Daniels. Please sit down Sarah."

"Now as we understand from Albie there were a number of people in the room, Faith Kasaka, Captain Nixon, Major Winters, Mr. Jones, and Elder Scott. The latter is recovering nicely thanks to Faith's skills. Is she here? We would like to talk to her?"

"Faith is upstairs. She became ill after treating Elder Scott, but she's is having lunch upstairs. Captain Nixon came to visit her and he is making sure she eats something. I'm sure Faith will be glad to see you two."

"A married man in a single woman's bedroom, see I told you she is practically running a whorehouse under our very eyes."

For the first time in her life, Sarah wished she was a violent person because she wanted to reach across the table and smack that scar that Pucker Face used as mouth right off of her face. Instead, Sarah stood up and took the tray from Captain Nixon, who she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"She's not very hungry, but she did eat the soup. Seeing Miss Johnson, Nixon smiled wryly. "Well, hello again. It doesn't look like that vacation did much for your disposition," he observed.

"How dare you address me in such a rude manner? You ought to be ashamed of yourself carrying on with that poor girl and you a married man."

"As I understand it, my ex-wife has been dead for over five-hundred years, correct."

"That is correct, Captain Nixon," said Elder Wallace.

"Then that means I am free to see whoever I please while I am here. It just so happens that I have asked Faith to marry me this afternoon, and she said yes. Does that satisfy your dirty mind?"

"Well, I never."

"Lady, that's only part of your problem."

Sarah started to worry that Nixon would totally loose it with Miss Johnson. "Please Nix that really is out of line. Besides the Elders want to talk to you about what happened the night Miss Johnson left."

"Thank you Sarah," said Elder Wallace. "Captain Nixon do you recall the events of that night."

"Yes, I do, and I apologize Miss Johnson." Nix proceeded to give detailed account of that night. He confirmed that Sarah never talked to Elder Scott about Miss Johnson that night. As far as he knew, she really did not have an opportunity to talk to him until after Miss Johnson left. "I was present at that conversation, and no one mentioned Miss Johnson."

"That is more or less what Albie said," observed Elder Wallace. "I see no need to disturb Faith since she is ill, and I don't believe there is any need to confer with Major Winters. I am satisfied that Elder Scott acted with good intentions concerning your health Miss Johnson. Elder Florence will escort you to the return transport and see that you reach your proper destination."

"But, but, but, him, Dr. Faith, the Major and that woman, it is a conspiracy I tell you. This must go before the High Council. I refuse to move from this spot."

"Allow me to be of assistance, Elder Florence," said Nix. If you will get the door, I will take care of this." With that, Nixon picked up a screaming Pucker Face Johnson, through the woman over his shoulders and carried her outside where he unceremoniously sat her inside the transport. "So long, Pucker Face. Here is something to remember me by." Nixon bent down and planted a big fat kiss on the woman's mouth. Stood up and waved as the transport took off.

"Was that really necessary," asked Elder Florence?

"I don't know, but if ever a woman needs love in her life, it is Pucker Face Johnson."

"Normally, I think I would be shocked, but I happen to agree with you Captain. Although your methods are somewhat unorthodox."

"Yes, m'am." Nixon held the door for the older woman and followed her inside the kitchen.

"Now, Captain," said Elder Wallace. "I am a little uneasy about this sudden engagement between you and Faith. Is there any particular reason for the rush?"

"No, I decided very early on that I want to remain here and take part in establishing the colony in New Harmony. It just happens that I fell in love with the first woman I meet when I get here. Besides, we are just engaged. There is plenty of time to plan a wedding."

"I am relieved to hear that," said Elder Florence. "Sarah, you did explain the consequences of misconduct between any of the women here and the soldiers."

"Yes, Elder Florence, in fact, Captain Nixon relayed this information to the men himself." Sarah wondered where the conversation was going next. Omitting all the facts is just as bad as lying she thought, and Sarah felt guilty.

"That should be possible consequences," said Deborah Murray, Buck Compton, and Dick Winters were standing behind her. The latter wondered about the presence of the two older people, but Sarah and Nixon seemed calm, so Dick decided to remain quiet for the time being.

Introductions were made as well as an explanation for the arrival of Elders Florence and Wallace. "Maybe we should take this into the parlor. The kitchen keeps getting smaller," said Sarah.

"What do you mean by possible consequences," asked Elder Wallace. They walked into the parlor and took their seats. Dick, Buck, and Nixon waited for the women to sit down before taking seats. The elders smiled at this formal behavior. "Please continue Deborah," said Wallace.

"We have been revising the proposed laws governing the colony. Sometime this week, we will go over these laws with all of the adults who plan to go to New Harmony. As you will see, more leeway was provided for the participation by the colonists, than we realized. It is stipulates that we are to create laws that best reflect the mutual values shared by the residents of the colonists."

She is correct, Wallace. Besides, if it is our intention that these men remain here, they must become full active members of the community," said Florence Elder.

"I discussed that very thing with Miss Daniels this morning," said Dick, and we agreed that my men and I have to be full participants in any decision making that will have an impact on our lives as we build this colony together."

A broad smile appeared on Elder Florence's face. "Excellent, this is more than we could hope for when we first laid plans for re-colonizing this planet. Of course, we knew that you would have to come to this realization on your on. I must say that I am delighted that you came to this so soon. Don't' you agree Wallace?"

"Yes, I am most satisfied with how things are progressing. Until Elder Scott makes a full recovery, we will make these personal visits. We will not be staying the night because we need to report our findings regarding Miss Johnson. Poor woman, she is so repressed in her emotions. I doubt if she can ever live a normal life." Sensing the pall that descended over the room, Elder Wallace quickly changed the subject. "On a happier note, I am delighted that you and Dr. Kasaka will wed Captain Nixon, but I do suggest that you take more time to get to know one another before the ceremony. However, I leave all of that to you Sarah. There will be, no doubt, some areas where we may differ on certain issues, I am confident that you will be guided with love for one another and the work that you have agreed to take on by remaining here. Do not worry yourself by any judgments that you think we in Nouveau would make. Now is your time for better or worse to meet each crisis the best way that you can using what you know, what you have learned, and what you may think you know. Sure, there will be doubts, but all of you are exceptional young people. I think the new colony is in good hands. Now, if you will excuse us, I believe the transport has returned for us."

Sarah dared not look at anyone else in the room except Elder Florence. Somehow, they knew a challenge had been met and they trusted her to guide the community in the direction it needed to go. She got up and embraced both the Elders. "Thank you, we look forward to your next visit. Please give my parents my love."

"I will do that. May I tell them that you are happy," said Elder Florence kissing the younger woman on both cheeks. Sarah looked to Dick and nodded yes. Then the older woman turned to Dick and focused on him for a few minutes. Dick returned the gaze. "I look forward to talking to you very soon Major."

Nodding, Dick, replied, "It will be a pleasure, m'am."

Walking out to the transport with the Elders, Sarah felt Dick take her hand and squeeze it, and she reciprocated. After they left, those on the ground blew out a big sigh of relief. "That went better than I thought it would," said Buck. "What brought them here?"

"Old Pucker Face Johnson herself," said Nixon. Geez, I need to go rinse my mouth out that woman has a bad case of halitosis."

"How would you know," said Dick?

After Nixon described his goodbye kiss, Sarah and Deborah burst out laughing. Buck stuck his tongue out and said, "Bleah." Dick shook his head with a look of total disgust.

"Nix, have you been drinking?"

"Dick, I am offended that you could suggest such a thing," smirked Nix. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to check in on my fiancée. I like how that sounds."

"What! When did that happen," asked Buck?

"This afternoon," said Nix. "Well is anyone going to congratulate me?"

Dick slapped him on the back and told his friend that he was happy for him as did Buck. The latter said, "Things happen fast around here. I think half the men in the barracks have popped the question since they arrived."

"Well until someone announces their intentions at Meeting, they technically are not engaged," said Deborah.

"Is that true," asked Dick?

"Yes," said Sarah, "and the couple must appear before a Clearness Committee consisting of members of their choice who will help them discern if they are sure about making such an important commitment. It is similar to marriage counseling."

"Hmm, hey Nix, before you go upstairs, I need to ask you something," said Buck

Nixon looked at Buck with a puzzled look. They were not exactly chums, but hell, he thought, we may be living in the same colony. "Sure Buck, let's go inside."

Buck explained the men's decision to honor Dick's birthday. Describing the details, Nixon smiled and nodded. "That is a great idea. I forgot tomorrow was his birthday."

When Buck came outside, he found Deborah waiting for him. "It is time I head back over to Sarah's and pick up my prodigy."

"I will walk over with you," said Buck. "Hey, Dick are you coming?"

"No, I think I will stay here a bit longer." While Buck clued Nix in on the birthday celebration, Sarah informed Deborah and Dick of Faith's reaction to the suggestion that the men be told of her miscarriage. They agreed there was no real need for them to know especially if it would cause distress to Faith. "She should just concentrate on getting better," said Dick. "These things happen. It is a shame though. I believe Nix was looking forward to being a father." Deborah and Sarah looked at Dick with relief. It was rare to find a man so nonjudgmental who came from the past.

Over at Fran's, Danielle finished examining Bettye. "You are doing really well, Bettye. How do you feel being back here?"

"I am relieved to be with all my children and friends. It took the doctors forever to find the right dosage for rejuvenating my arm and my foot."

"They did an excellent job. I am just so sorry that you suffered such traumatic injuries. It must have been hard for Billy seeing you like that."

"I worry about him. He keeps so much inside, but he does seem to connect to Joe Toye. I know Beth thinks the sun sets and rises in the man."

"Et tu maman," asked Danielle.

"Je ne sais pas. Joe est silencieux comme Peter, et il est un bon homme. Je ne sais pas juste."

"He is very handsome."

"Oh, honey, that's for sure, but it takes more than that to make a marriage work. How are things between you and Eugene? He seems like such a sweet young man."

"Eugene is very good to me and Antoine. He and I have much in common, and I grow fonder of him every day."

"Fonder, is that a French euphemism for falling in love?"

"Perhaps," said Danielle coyly.

"I give up. It was good of Eugene to take the baby to the barracks and give you some time away. Now I guess you need to give Peter his vaccination. Everyone in the house dreads this because it always makes him so fussy."

"There are too many children in this house for one thing," said Danielle. "You know they could install another house just like that." Snapping her fingers to emphasize her point, "All you have to do is ask. I know Sarah would be glad to accommodate you."

"I will think about it. Let me see if Peter is awake." Bettye got up and went into her bedroom only to find Joe Toye giving Peter his bottle.

Seeing the concerned look on Bettye's face, Joe stood up still feeding the baby. "I am sorry m'am. He woke up, and the ladies are busy trying to help us find some items for Major Winter's birthday present, so, I volunteered to feed Peter. He sure is hungry."

"Thank you, I am glad that Peter will have his bottle before Danielle gives him his vaccination."

"Oh, I thought she was here to see you. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. You probably did not know that my injuries were similar to yours. It took them awhile to create the proper dosage."

Joe's face became dark with anger. "You mean those bas… I knew you were shot. I had no idea that your injuries were that extensive. That's just not right." Sitting back down, he looked down at Peter. The baby sucked hard on the bottle, then broke away and smiled. "Your children must be a great joy to you."

"Yes, I am lucky. Well, little man, it is time for your shots. I hope you are ready to hear Peter express his unhappiness about this situation."

"Oh, why don't I try and distract him and see if that helps?"

"Their your ears, Joe." Bettye smiled. She appreciated how willing Joe was to pitch in with the children whenever he was here. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Joe carried Peter and burped him on the way up. "Just want you know boyo, this is their idea, not mine." Sitting down with the baby on his lap, Joe started making faces at Peter, which made him laugh out loud. Bettye rolled up the baby's sleeve, which he barely noticed. When Danielle placed a square plastic object on Peter's right arm, Joe heard a quick click. Peter brushed his arm and started to pucker his face just as Joe crossed his eyes and made a funny clucking noise. For a minute, it was hard to tell how the baby would react. A tear formed in Peter's eye, but he was still smiling. Then the baby whimpered and buried his head in Joe's shoulder. Patting the baby on the back, Joe stood up and started talking to Peter. "It's all right little man. You hang tough." Then much to his surprise, Joe kissed the baby. I am getting too close to these children for my own good, thought Joe.

Danielle looked at Bettye and whispered, "Fermer votre bouche cherie. C'est par terre.

Closing her mouth, Bettye realized that Joe Toye was growing on her in a very pleasant way.

Meanwhile, Bill and Don were busy taking down the boy's basketball goal.

"Be careful, Don," said Sharon. Along with Fran, they watched as Don climbed on Bill's shoulders and started removing the basketball goal.

"Don't worry, but you know this would have been easier if you had not loaned your ladder to Amon."

"Darling how were we to know that you would need it," replied Sharon.

"Oh, you know I love it when you call me darling," said Malarkey, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jesus Christ, you two get a room," said Bill.

"Bill Guarnere, how dare you talk to Sharon like that," yelled Fran.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean anything by it. I am just getting tired of holding Don up. He ain't exactly a featherweight."

Pulling out the last screw, Don said, "There, that's the last one." Carefully removing the goal, Don handed it to Fran. "Listen Fran, I learned a long time ago, Bill's bark is worse than his bite. Deep down he's a regular pussy cat."

"Pussy cat, am I. You are lucky I don't leave you hanging up there."

"Oh, Bill, you know I was just kidding." Don jumped down from Bill's shoulders.

"Hey, watch the shoulders Malark. What do you think I am a diving board?" Fran came over and massaged his shoulders.

Malarkey put his boots on. "No, Bill, I think you're a hell of a guy."

Raising one eye, Bill wondered if Don was pulling his leg. When he realized his friend was serious, he smiled. "Back at ya kid. Sharon, did this little Mick ever tell you how he and a fellow named Alton Moore stole an Army motorcycle and smuggled it from France all the way back to England.

"No, why I am shocked that he would do such a thing," Sharon smiled to let Don know she was just kidding.

Malark turned red and then smiled. "God that was fun. I loved that motorcycle. I miss Mo. He is a good man. We took turns driving that bike, it had a side car, all over the English countryside."

"What happened to it," asked Sharon?

"Captain Sobel is what happened to it," said Bill. "Jesus that man was one miserable soul. You know he tries to kill himself years after the war, but he survived and died all alone in a Veteran's Hospital."

"You know Shifty credits him for making us so tough, said Don"

"Well, I would put Easy Company up against any company the Germans had, and I know we would come out on top," said Bill. "You know most of the Battalion officers came from Easy Company, so I guess Sobel did something right."

"But that doesn't mean you don't think he was a chicken shit son of a bitch," said Malark.

"I guess Sobel did what he felt like he had to do, but yeah, that pretty much sums up my opinion of him as a combat officer. He just wasn't cut out for it. Shoot, I didn't think Major Winters was either, but he sure proved me wrong. Now there is a man that you can follow anywhere and if he's in charge, you know you will come out all right."

"That is the impression I have," said Fran. Taking Bill's arm, she squeezed it just to let him know she was not mad at him. Bill put his arm around her waist. When Don and Sharon went inside, Bill turned to Fran and said, "When are you going to let me make an honest woman out of you."

"I already am an honest woman. What you want to know is when you can marry me."

"Girlie, I have trouble sleeping at night because I am thinking of you," pleaded Bill.

"Do what I do, take a cold shower," smirked Fran.

"Really, you do?" Bill was incredulous.

"It never occurs to you guys that woman have the same sexual desires as men."

"Hey, Fran, careful honey, I wouldn't want any of the children to hear us talking like this."

"Bill, I think you had better start reading about life in 2645. Attitudes about sex have changed quite a bit. We openly discuss it." With that, Fran went inside.

Staring at the door, Bill said, "Well, hell that's the problem. A discussion is not exactly what I have in mind when I am lying in bed thinking of you." Besides, he thought, here you got laws not to have sex before marriage. "Geez, that's tougher than the Catholic Church. With them, you just went to confession or married the girl if someone caught you." Realizing he was talking to himself, Bill followed Fran inside, who handed him a book on Nouveau social customs and sent him home with a kiss.

"You are killing me girlie, but I will read this just for you."

Malarkey stepped outside with the same book and the goal just in time to hear Bill's last remark. Smiling, he thought someone should change the subject. "Look with the kids did. Holding up the goal, he told Bill that Hank and Billy restrung the goal. "Now we just have to take a shortcut and sneak it back into the barracks. You never know where Major Winters will be."

Malarkey and Bill made their way home. "I don't understand woman Malark. I am dying to marry this woman and she wants to marry me, but she refuses to set a date."

"You have my sympathies Bill. I have the same problem with Sharon and Sandy Toye has not exactly said yes to Skip. I know we have only known them a little over two weeks, but sometimes you just know."

"That's a woman for you. Tell me to take a cold shower," snorted Bill.

"You are kidding me. That's what Sharon says too. It's like they have some playbook they are going by."

"Maybe that's what this," said Bill as he held up the book that Fran gave him. "I don't need a book to tell me how to treat a woman like Fran, but I will read it just for her."

"You're a good man Bill," said Don.

"I thought we already settled that." Laughing the two friends made their way to the barracks.

The rest of the afternoon and evening, plans were in full swing for Major Winter's party. Lewis snuck some photographs to Mrs. Mendenhall who passed them onto George Luz along with some glue.

The afternoon had been successful for Perconte too. Amon was happy to supply the boards for the scrapbook on the condition that he and Vern got to play basketball. "I will bring them by later." True to his word, Amon did bring the wooden covers for the scrapbook. Not only did he carve the Major's name on the cover, but he also included the company's name, as well as the Battalion and the Regiment. Below that was the insignia of the Screaming Eagle with the words Curahee below.

Bull helped Bill and Babe hang the goal while Amon showed the covers to George and Joe. At the moment, he was balancing Heffron on his shoulders.

"Stand still will you," said Babe.

"It is fine piece of work Amon," said Luz. "What do we owe you?"

"I already settled it with Frank. It's on the house as long as Vern and I get to play in the game tomorrow." Amon eyed George very carefully to see if there was any hesitation.

"Fine with me. Did you play much in school?"

"Played Varsity at Central University in Durham, North Carolina before I signed up."

"Fantastic, I will make sure you are on my team," said Luz. Walking Amon to the door, George made sure the man knew he was welcomed to stay for the evening party too.

"Hey, George," said Toye.

"Yeah, Joe."

"You mean Amon and his friend are going to play basketball with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that Joe?"

"No, but you know some of the boys are from the south. They might." Joe winked at Heffron and Bill, who stopped what they were doing to see what happened next.

"Well, we will just ask them," said George. "Hey, anyone born below the Mason-Dixon line, I got a question for you."

Popeye, Shifty, and Eugene stuck their heads out of their cubicles while Bull turned around, almost casing Heffron to fall.. "Damn Bull, give a guy some notice before making a quick move like that."

"Sorry, Babe."

"What's up, George," asked Shifty?

"Any of you guys have a problem playing basketball with Amon and Vern tomorrow?"

"Speaking for myself," said Eugene as he held a fussy Antoine at arms length. "I don't have a problem. Now excuse me I got to change Antoine's diaper."

"By all mean, Gene, be my guess," said George as he held his nose.

Bull, Popeye, and Shifty looked at each other then back at George. "Why would we have a problem," asked Popeye?

"Well you know you guys are from the south and Amon is you know."

"Amon is what," said Bull. He loved watching George squirm.

"You know what I am trying to say, Bull, and since when is Arkansas considered the south."

"Yeah, we know," said Shifty. I ain't got a problem with no man who risked his life to bring us supplies when we were in the Bois Jacques."

"That's right," said Popeye.

"Me neither," said Bull. "Let that be a lesson to you George. For all you know some of these northern fellows may have a bigger problem than we do. And for your information, a good number of men from Arkansas died during the Civil War. Now if you will excuse me I will go write something for that scrapbook." Bull practically lifted Babe off his shoulders and went inside his cubicle, as did Popeye and Shifty.

"Gee thanks Luz. Now how are going to get this thing hung?"

Ignoring Babe, George said, "Thanks Joe for letting me step in it by myself."

"Don't mention it Luz, but Bull is right.

Wild Bill spoke up first, yeah, well if any man has a problem with it then he can answer to me or Bull. Cause I'm tired of that shit. My old man caught hell when he first came over from Italy."

"Yeah, mine too, but he was from Portugal."

"So, you know what it's like."

"Yeah, somewhat, but we can never know what they went through," said George

"No, we can't, but we can do what's right now. Think I will go and jot down some memories for the Major," said Wild Bill. See you later Luz."

"See ya," George laid the carved pieces of wood on the table and went into his cubicle. Taking some paper and the pen out, he sat down and started to write down his first impressions of when he first met the Major.

"Is anyone going to help me hang this damn goal up?" When he got no response, Babe lput it on the floor, went inside, and started writing too.

When Buck came back inside the barracks and found the goal on the floor and the covers on the table where anyone could see them, he started raising hell which got the men's attention and within fifteen minutes the second goal was secured.


	34. Chapter 34

_(Author's note: I want to thank those of you who have been kind enough to review this story. It goes without saying that I do not own the rights to BOB. These men are heroes whether they accept that title or not. I have nothing but the greatest admiration for them.)_

The next morning, Gillian and Lewis were up early and were already at the breakfast table when Dick and Nix came downstairs. In front of Dick's plate were carefully wrapped presents that they encouraged him to open.

"Let the man eat his breakfast first," said Mrs. Mendenhall. "You have plenty of time before school."

"Good morning, everyone," said Sarah. Bending she kissed Gillian on the cheek and rubbed Lewis's hair.

"Where have you been," asked Mrs. Mendenhall?

"Oh, I put in a special request for something, and I had to walk over to Albie's to pick it up. By the way, Nix, you will be happy to know that Faith is up an about."

The children sat patiently and watched Dick sip his coffee. When he wiped his mouth with his napkin, they knew he was finished. "Mine first," said Gillian, and she immediately laid her present for him in his lap.

Upon opening it, Gillian announced, "Their socks that I knitted, and their blue because I think you should wear blue instead of green."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "I told you the Major has to wear green. He's in the Army." The look from his aunt made him quickly apologize, but his comments barely registered with Gillian.

"Do you like them," asked Gillian anxiously?

Not only were Gillian's knitting skills advanced for someone her age. It seemed she actually made them long enough for Dick's feet. Gillian stitched his initials at the top. She informed him that way everyone would know the socks belonged to him. "I think they are perfect, and I love the color. Thank you." He reached over and kissed the smiling girl on the cheek. Gillian surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Patting her on the back, Gillian broke loose and grabbed another present. "Open Lewis's next. He worked really hard on it," said Gillian as she placed it in front of the Major. Lewis got up and stood near the Major as he opened the gift.

It was obvious that Lewis spent a lot of time in preparing Dick's gift. It was a long wooden box stained in a rich walnut color. The top was a work of art. Using a lighter wood, Lewis inlaid Dick's name Richard D. Winters. Sliding the lid back, Dick saw a plush burgundy fabric. "It's a box for your medals. Amon showed me how to do the inlay."

"It is beautiful son, thank you very much." Dick put his arm around Lewis and hugged him.

From Mrs. Mendenhall, Dick received a beautiful, hand-knitted sweater in the same blue yarn as Gillian's socks. Finally, he opened Sarah's present, which was a green wool scarf.

"Well, I certainly am going to be warm this winter." He wrapped the scarf around his neck. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks fine," said Nix. "Now it is my turn. Follow me my friend." Everyone followed Nixon into the back parlor where on the desk was a thin metal box. "I am not sure what it is, but Sarah said you will like it."

Dick walked over and picked up the item, but he could not figure out how to open it.

"Here let me show you," said Sarah. Pushing a button in the middle, the lid rose and inside was a flat typewriter at the bottom and underneath the lid was some sort of screen.

This is a computer. It can store millions of files. Already it has a good deal of information regarding New Harmony in terms of layout, business possibilities, residences, road construction, livestock, climate, land and water formations as well as soil surveys. I will show you how to open the files. When you open the maps, like so," Sarah used her finger and moved some tiny error on a tiny square then clicked a button. Suddenly, there was a 3-D map rising above the computer showing the geographic layout of New Harmony.

"Wow," said Lewis and Gillian simultaneously. "It's beautiful."

"It certainly is," said Mrs. Mendenhall.

Dick and Nixon were stunned. Finally, Nixon said, "All I said is I wanted to give you something to help with re-building New Harmony. I had no idea. I mean this technology far surpasses anything we have ever seen."

"I think it is a wonderful gift," said Dick. Turning to Nix, he shook his friend's hand. He grabbed Sarah and pulled her close to him. "You are going have to show us how this works."

"All right, but first, these two need to grab their coats and head for school."

"Aww, can't we skip today?"

"No arguments, I will be right back."

Taking the children to get their coats, Sarah shushed the children who were still fussing. "Listen, you will be getting out of school at 2:00 instead of 3:00 and Tia is making her famous lasagna so you can all eat at school. When you get out of school, go straight to the barracks. There is going to be a basketball game followed by a cookout. So, head off you two before your late." Kissing them both, Sarah shooed them out the backdoor.

Back at the barracks, the men were either on their way to or coming down from the showers. George and Carwood were busy putting the scrapbook together. Every now and then, someone would walk by, pick up one of the photographs and start recollecting the events surrounding it. Some of the fellows started mentioning members of Easy Company who they would like to see again or wished were here with them now. Talbert spoke for a lot of the men, when he said he sure wished Smokey Gordon was here.

"Yeah," said Lip. "He would get a kick out of this. Last time I heard Smokey was giving some British doctor hell for trying to make him walk.

"Oh, Geez," said Luz. Picking up a company picture, he said "Dukeman, damn that was a tough night. He was the only one who did not make it out of that mission. Even the next day, we just had guys who were wounded."

"Yeah, Boyle for one," said Skip. Yawning, he asked what was going on.

"We are putting the scrapbook together," said Carwood. "Then somehow we started talking about some of the fellows who aren't with us."

Joe Liebgott, who had been listening to the conversation walked up and said, "You know I always thought it was a shame that Tipper got taken out so soon back in Carentan."

"Yeah, Tipper is a good guy," said George.

"I tell you some of the guys I bet the Major wishes were here and that's Ranney, Radar, and Christenson," said Lip.

"Hell, I wish most of the Taccoa guys were here," said Wild Bill, who was coming down from the showers. "Though there are some good replacements I wouldn't mind seeing again." With that, Wild Bill popped Heffron with a wet towel. "Those two guys that came in the same time as you who went after Bull… Garcia and Hashey."

"Yeah, they are good guys," said Babe, "but you know guys, I think we got a good bunch of fellows here. Now how are we going to divide up into teams, and how are we going to get the Major here? He normally eats when the kids come home for lunch."

Tia told me they are going to feed the children lunch at the school so they can leave early today," said Perconte who was brushing his teeth.

This did not go unnoticed by Luz. "You know Frank, we saw a dentist the first week we were here. You have the brightest smile in the company so why are you still walking around with a fucking toothbrush in your mouth?"

"Because I am off to see Tia, and help her prepare the lasagna for the kids." The men watched Frank go into his cubicle and come out with his coat.

"Hey, Perco, you popped the question yet," asked Martin?

"I am working on it," smiled Perconte. "See you later fellas."

"That man has it bad," said George.

"Oh, like you don't have a thing for a certain young woman whose last name is Sousa," said Penkala.

"Hey, look who the cats dragged in. I heard you been hanging around a certain new school teacher."

"I will have you know Penk's intentions are honorable," said Skip. "Besides he never visits alone, there is always a certain First Sergeant present too to visit that new school teacher Katie Caldwell."

"Oh, Tab say it ain't so," said Toye.

"Let's face it fellows," said Popeye. "Most of us got it pretty bad for the women here."

"All except for Johnny and Carwood here," said Luz. "However, I do know my former smoking partner has been calling regular on a certain blonde and her young nephew."

"Ah, Lip is holding out on us," said Wild Bill. Seeing how uncomfortable the Lieutenant was with the subject, Bill backed off. "Hey, Lip, we know it's got to be a tough decision for you and Johnny. I'd miss you like hell though if either of you go back, but I understand." When it got a little too quiet, Bill could not take it anymore. "Jesus fellows, cheer up, this is a goddamn birthday party not a wake."

"It's not that Bill, I found out my first wife dies. I remarry, but what if I remember this when I return home," said a worried looking Carwood.

"They said we might dream about it, but we would not recall any of our time here," said Johnny, who knew if he stayed here much longer, he could never go back. Everyday he became more attached to Virginia and the children. "Anyway, I might as well tell you fellows I decided to go back as soon as it can be arranged. It's not that I want to but it feels like the right thing to do."

"Damn Johnny, I sure as hell will miss you," said Bill.

"Me too," said Bull. "When will you leave?"

"I don't know. I guess that is up to them. I was going to talk to Miss Daniels after the party, which by the way, we better start practicing if we are going to able to play worth a damn."

The men moved the table to back and placed the chairs along the side for the spectators. Buck taped off the boundaries and created a center court the night before. He also gave them hell when he first got there, but cooled off when Malarkey told him that everyone was working on their letter to Major Winters. Borrowing some paper from Bill, Buck sat down and did the same. After submitting their entries, the men hung the goal.

Over at the Daniels house, Dick and Nix took turns at the computer. It was amazing what it could do and all of the information it held. "God, I wish I had one of these when I had to type all of those supply reports."

Laughing Sarah told Dick that with a computer anybody could have generated an inventory. "That is long as someone entered the data in the computer as well as kept track when supplies were received or distributed."

"Do not tell me that." Looking at the clock, Dick realized the children should have been home by now for lunch.

When he asked Sarah about it, she explained they were eating at school today. "Sometimes, Tia gets in the mood to bake big trays of lasagna so the children are having an Italian treat today. I will go see if Mrs. Mendenhall is ready for us." It seems she was more than ready, and the adults settled down to a quiet meal. After lunch, Dick returned to the computer while Nixon said he wanted to stretch his legs and check on the boys.

One hour later, Carwood hammered on the Daniels front door. Hearing the noise, Dick got up and went to the front of the house only to find an out of breath and very agitated Lieutenant.

"I am sorry for barging in like this, but Major you better come fast." Buck and Captain Nixon got into it. Then some of the men started taking sides, I have tried everything but shooting them to make them stop. They are tearing the place apart."

Sarah retrieved Dick's coat and the scarf she knitted for him. "What could have gotten into them," she said.

"I have no idea, but I sure as hell intend to find out." Dick was furious. The men had behaved admirably until now. What the hell could make Buck and Nix fight in front of the men?" He and Lip ran all the way back to the barracks. When Dick opened the door, he was set to rip the men apart starting with his two friends. However, what he found was the men in their PT gear along with Amon and Vern.

"Ten Hut," shouted Lipton.

The men stood at attention.

"Present greeting," yelled Buck.

"Happy Birthday Major Winters, sir!"

Dick looked over at Lip who was grinning from ear to ear, as was every man in the room. Shaking his head, he shook Carwood's hand and then went down the line talking to every member of the company as well as the other two soldiers.

"We wondered if you might be up for a basketball game, Dick," said Buck as he tossed him the ball."

"I'm not dressed and I don't have the right shoes."

"I have already taken care of that," said Nixon. You can change upstairs in the lavatory." Handing Dick some shoes and his clothes, Nixon urged him to hurry it up.

Feeling overwhelmed, Dick took Nix's advice and ran up the stairs. These guys are something else, he thought. When Dick came downstairs, not only were all of the children sitting down but all of the women were as well.

Lewis spotted him first and shouted, "There he is!" Then everyone in the room started singing "Happy Birthday" which was followed up with "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow."

Dick raised his hands to get everyone's attention. "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"How about play ball," said Buck. "Come on, the tip off is between you and me. Oh, your team is in green and my team are wearing their shirts inside out."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention it. Besides it is the last one you get from me until the game is over."

Dick sized up his team. He had Talbert, Amon, Carwood, Popeye, Perconte, and Luz. Everyone else was either on the other team or on the sidelines and Nixon served as the referee. Dick won the tip off which was quickly caught by Perconte, who passed it off to Amon, who scored easily. The game had begun. Those in the stands took sides based on their relation to the player. While the others cheered everybody. It was a good game. At half time, Joe and Bill went outside and started up the grill. The weather had warmed up and in no time, they had a good fire blazing. Towards the end of the game, Mrs. Mendenhall brought hotdogs and bratwursts which Joe took charge of immediately.

It was a hard fought game with plenty of injuries on each side, including Nixon who got tangled up with Perconte and Bull when they both dove for the ball. Luckily, Faith was there with her kit to take care of any minor scraps. At the end, the game was tied with ten seconds to go. Perconte had the ball, but his teammates had trouble loosing their guards. Finally, an opening came for the little man from Illinois, and he went for it, sinking a three pointer. Tab and Dick picked up Frank. Soon all of his teammates started shouting Perco, Perco. Tia came up and kissed him right on the mouth. Dazed and happy, Luz had to guide him to a chair.

Quickly, the men pulled the table back into the center along with the chairs. Buck and Tab went to the back and brought out another table for the women to lay out the additional food including a large chocolate cake with a bucket of homemade ice cream. The men ran upstairs and showered in a hurry. Most of them came back down with their hair still wet. Laughter filled the room as everyone chowed down on hotdogs with every regional condiment imaginable, including sauerkraut, mustard, catsup, chili, and coleslaw. French fries was the only side item. None of the men could remember the last time they had tasted food straight off of a grill let alone the fries. The cake was enormous and the lettering said "Happy Birthday Dick."

Blowing out the candles, Dick thanked everyone for coming and for the game. "Being here with you men, well, it means a lot to me. We have come a long way. It has a been an honor to serve with you. I also need to thank all of you for coming. This has really been a special day for me." The men applauded the short speech.

Then Shifty pulled out a box and gave it to Dick. "This is from all of us sir. It is just our way of thanking you for leading the way and for taking care of us since were at Taccoa. Like you said, we have come a long way. We are proud to have had you as our company commander."

Carefully Dick opened the box. "It's heavy." Moving back the paper, he lifted the scrapbook up and ran his hand across the carving of his name and the screaming eagle. Opening it up, he realized that it contained photographs of the company from the very beginning all the way up to the end at Austria, which they had only seen in the film history of the company. Then he started reading some of the messages from the men. Dick paused to regain control of his emotions. "It is one of the best presents I have ever received," he said. "I will cherish it all my life."

Suddenly, Tab stood up and shouted, "Three cheers for Major Winters!" Everyone joined in and after the last cheer; they sat back down and finished off the cake and the ice cream.

During the cleanup, Johnny Martin walked over to Sarah and the two sat down in a corner. Bill nudged Bull and the two men looked on. Knowing what the discussion was about, they shrugged and went back to helping the ladies pack up.

"I will see when the next transport is due. They don't come as regularly in the winter because of the heavy snow patterns. It makes visibility impossible for them to land,  
said Sarah. "Are you sure this is what you won't to do?"

"Yes, m'am. I am getting too close to Virginia. Maybe it is because I miss my wife so much. I will miss the men, but I think it's better for everyone involved if I go back now. Waiting around is just going to make it harder for her and the children."

Sarah wanted to ask Johnny if included himself in that statement, but decided not to. She looked over at Virginia and tried to decide whether or not to tell her that Johnny planned to leave as soon as possible. After giving it some thought, Sarah decided against it. I am tired of being the bearer of bad news.

The next morning, the community woke up to a blizzard. The warm spell had just been a temporary lull in the weather. When Sarah finally got through to Nouveau, she learned that over the next five weeks, four cold fronts were coming their way. There would be no transports until further notice. Now Sarah had real problems on her hand, and Martin's request was at the bottom of the list. The next transport was suppose to replenish dwindling food supplies. Feeding Easy Company put a strain on everyone's cupboards. She would have to check with the other families and see how well stocked they are. Perhaps Dick or some of the men might consider going hunting. The woods were full of deer. They would all have to pull together now whether they intended to stay or not.


	35. Chapter 35

Dawn broke but there was barely any sunlight creeping through the curtains in Dick Winter's room. He woke suddenly from a dream. Struggling to remember it now, Dick lay awake in bed, but he could not recall anything. Just as well he thought. Then it dawned on him that besides the howling of the wind, the house was unusually quiet. When he looked outside, he saw snow swirling in all directions. The accumulation from last night was incredible. Drifts formed along the fences. Dick got up dressed and went downstairs. Gillian and Lewis were still asleep when he went downstairs to the kitchen. Much to Dick's surprise, he discovered Mrs. Mendenhall still in her nightgown and robe as well as Sarah. The latter was on a ladder counting jars in the pantry.

"Good morning," said Dick. The two women looked up, smiled, returned his greeting, and then went back to what they were doing. Puzzled why they would be up so early in the morning, he asked what was going on.

"Thirty-two jars of tomatoes and twenty-six jars of beans," said Sarah. Dick watched as Mrs. Mendenhall wrote the amount down in a small pad. Sarah came down from the ladder and she spoke. "It seems we are in for a bit of nasty weather, and we did not receive a shipment of food that we requested. Some of the families who have been preparing the men's meals are running low in certain areas."

Feeling guilty, Dick said, "I had no idea. How long will the bad weather last?"

"Five weeks maybe more," said Sarah. Right now we have the invasion of the Canadian cold front, then there is a northeastern off of the Atlantic, multiply a massive air of moisture moving up from the Gulf Stream with a storm coming in from the plains and you have a perfect formula for a lot of snow and ice. We are surrounded on all fronts."

"Well, my men are use to that. We are paratroopers." Dick said wryly. Don't worry about the men. We kept back Hitler's Army on less food than Gillian eats in a day. We'll survive if you need to cut back."

"No one needs to worry about going hungry. It just means we are going to have to stretch some meals. However, I don't know how your men feel about hunting, but there is an abundance of deer in the surrounding woods. That is if they don't mind the cold and the snow."

Thinking about how Bull described the snow in Bastogne as up to their rump, he told Sarah that he thought the boys would manage just find. "I will talk to them about that, but what else can we do to help."

"Keeping the roads open is very important. The teachers will probably cancel school today, but that is because this caught us with our pants down so to speak. In addition, we need help keeping the paths clear from the houses to the barns and the chicken houses so we can tend to the animals, milk the cows, and collect eggs. It would be helpful if some of your men have experience ice fishing, there is a pond nearby. Lewis and his friends can show you the best spots. They were successful last year when we had a deep freeze. I just rather they have adults with them when they do it."

Dick nodded his head in agreement. Sarah moved the ladder and began counting the contents of another cabinet. Mrs. Mendenhall returned fully dressed and began preparing breakfast. Then the small phone that Sarah carried began ringing. "Could you get that Dick? It is right beside you, just lift the top, and say hello."

"I think I can manage that," he said with smirk.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I did not mean it to sound like that."

"Never mind, hello, no I was talking to someone else. Sarah is busy, may I take a message. All right I will tell her and the children, thanks for calling."

Sarah stepped down and kept repeating ten jars of apple and jelly, four of raspberry preserves and six jars of strawberry. After writing it down, she turned to ask Dick who was on the phone, but he wasn't there. Then she heard the children laughing and screaming no school over and over again. When Dick returned to the kitchen, Gillian was on his shoulders. He bent down so as not to hit her head. "I love snow," she announced.

Sarah wondered how long Gillian would say that if the weather predictions were accurate, which she knew they were. However, that was down the road. I have more immediate concerns. She climbed back up the ladder and started counting the jars of pickled vegetables and sweet fruits.

Dick headed out to the tool shed and found a shovel then he began digging a path to the barn. Lewis soon joined him, and the two milked the cows and collected eggs.

When they came back inside, Sarah was getting ready to start on another pantry, but Dick pulled her down from the ladder much to the delight of the children. "I will help you with the inventory. It is time for breakfast."

When Nix came to the table, he sported a nice shiner from yesterday's basketball game. "I don't get it. The Referee is not supposed to get a black eye."

"Does it hurt," asked Gillian?

"I will live sweetheart," said Nixon. "Boy, did it snow last night." For some reason that struck everyone as funny, and they started to laugh. "It was just an observation."

It was mid-morning and the wind stung those who ventured outside. The three teachers cancelled school because it took so long to clear the main road. Amon was still out trying to clear the smaller roads, but the snow remained deep in some areas. He saw Major Winters and Captain Nixon shoveling the snow around the Daniels House. Some of the men were heading to the other houses to help dig those families out. They all waved at him. Malarkey asked if he wanted some relief. "Hop in and I will show you how it works," said Amon.

"Fantastic," said Don. "That was a great game yesterday."

"Yeah, it was and the food was something else." Amon concentrated on showing Don how to use the blower for the powder snow and the burner for ice or sleet. "I don't know if we are making much progress. The way this stuff is coming down. At least it's not sticking to the turbines." Pointing to the tall, windmills, the men could see they were spinning away.

"What happens if ice forms on the blades," asked Malarkey. Not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Then we have trouble because they run the generators that provide electricity to all of the buildings except for your barracks. We installed a thermal Pac underneath the floor so we would not have to install another wind turbine. We lost two men from sniper fire when we installed the last one. So, until you guys came along to clear out the rest of those Nazi bastards, pardon my language, we thought it better to play it safe and install solar panels in the roof of the barn that runs your pac. When the weather turns like this, there is enough juice to keep you going for awhile, but I if I were you guys I wouldn't run the heat so much until we have a break in the weather."

"I will tell the fellows. Are you still planning on going to Nouveau?"

"Yeah, I want to see what it is like living among the stars. You guys have treated me like an equal, like a man, and I appreciate that. Maybe one day I will visit those of you who decided to move to New Harmony. What about you, have you decided to what you are going to do?"

"I am staying. My life is good when I get back home. I finish school, marry, raise a family and I have a good job."

"But…" said Amon.

"If I go back, I will have to live with the memories of how Hoob, Muck, and Penk died as well as when Wild Bill and Joe got hit in the Bois Jacques. I tell you Amon. I don't know anyone braver or tougher than Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye. When I saw them on the ground after the shelling stopped…" Malarkey choked up just thinking about that day. "Let's just say, let the Malarkey who is back there deal with it the best way he can. Besides I kind of like the idea of being a pioneer. Sharon says they will bring instructors in for those of us who want to finish up college. She's a good woman and those kids. Well, they need a father."

"You are mighty young to take on so much responsibility."

"Well, the goddamn Army, sorry, the Army thinks I am old enough to fight and try and make sure the men in my squad don't get their heads blown off. Compared to that, raising children in peacetime sounds like a walk in the park."

Amon nodded. "How about the rest of the men, have they decided?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you but Johnny Martin plans to leave as soon as possible."

"That's too bad. Miss Virginia is a sweet lady. One thing is for sure, he won't be leaving any time soon because the transporters cannot land in this weather. Miss Daniels said there are four more storms following this one. I think she's kind of worried about the food shipment."

"Are you saying we are low on food?

"Yep, they requested a large shipment early in the week, but there was some snafu up in Nouveau. I think we will be all right. Are any of the men good at hunting?"

"We hunted Krauts for three years. I think we might be able to find something. What are we talking about deer?" Malarkey looked off in the distance at the surrounding woods.

"More than likely, I heard they stocked the woods full of them. Then sometimes there are more deer than there is food for them to eat. That is when they come in closer to us. I have seen two herds back in those woods the other day. We should be able to take down a few bucks. You want to try this now. My hands are cramping up."

The rest of the morning, Malarkey enjoyed blowing the powdery snow to the sides of the roads while Amon closed his eyes and caught some sleep. These fellows are all right, he thought.

Five days later, there was a lull in the snow, but the temperature was still below freezing. Nevertheless, Shifty, Hoobler, Bull, and Talbert headed off to the woods to track some deer. Along the way, they saw some tracks that looked like a large dog. "It's probably a wolf," said Shifty.

"Wolves," said Hoobler anxiously.

"Don't worry Hoob. They normally come out at night," said Bull. Besides, they travel in packs. This one looks like he's on his own. I think you can take down one wolf."

The men kept walking quietly through the woods until they came along a lone buck. He was a ten-pointer and of good size. Shifty raised his rifle, but discovered he couldn't fire his weapon. The buck would have gotten away, except for Hoobler, who in one swift movement brought down the buck with a single shot.

"Way to go Hoob," said Bull. "Shifty, are you feeling all right."

Shifty looked up at the small patch of blue sky that was trying to break through the massive gray band of clouds. "I don't know Sergeant. Staring that Buck in the eye something came over me, and I just couldn't do it."

"That's all right Shifty," said Tab. "I think we all know how you feel, but we got to put the past the behind us the best way we can. Maybe you will never hunt again, who knows, but that's ok Shifty. You always did your part."

"Yeah, Shifty, you track them and we will take care of the rest," said Hoobler. "I never shot a buck this size before. I sure as hell am glad you brought that sled, Tab. It would take all four of to get this mutha back."

"Yeah, well we better start back soon. It looks like that second front is coming through," said Bull. Staring up at the sky, the patch of blue Shifty saw was gone. In its place were low grey clouds as far as the eye could see.

As they made their way back, the men started talking about the women in their life. "Hey, Bull, how are you and Martie Nuttercutt doing," asked Hoob? He was tying down the carcass to the sled while Bull held it steady.

"Her last name is Nethercutt, and we are doing just fine. What is going on with you and that pretty little red hair girl?"

"Dottie is a real sweetheart. You know the reason she and the other girls came was to replace the other teachers."

"What other teachers, I never saw any other women, but the ones we met."

"They left before we got here. The women took turns teaching the children until Dottie and her friends came. Seems the other teachers wanted to train the children to live on Nouveau and not here on Earth. Miss Daniels had to bring in Elder Scott to settle the problem. The teachers who left, never intended to remain here. So, they went back, and the kids waited until they could find three teachers willing to live in New Harmony."

"No, kidding," said Shifty. "Wonder what made them volunteer?"

"They grew up in other colonies," said Tab. Katie grew up in Canada, and Thea is from Switzerland. Now Canada is smaller than what we remember because the French part separated, but Switzerland is the same."

"I feel so much better knowing that," said Hoobler. "Sorry, I don't have any room to complain. I am alive. I think I am in love and you guys are here. What's the matter Shifty."

"I thought I heard something, must have imagined it."

"As long as it ain't Jerry, I think we are ok, but just in case it is the big bad wolf, let's haul ass out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Bull. Picking up the leather straps at the front of the sled and began pulling.

"Here let me help Bull," said Tab. Shifty took lead and Hoob brought up the rear.

They were coming to a clearing when Shifty lifted up his fist, signaling the men to stop.

"What wrong Shifty," said Bull.

"Wolf tracks, it looks like it circled around. If it's out there, it probably wants the deer."

"Well, we ain't sharing," said Hoobler. "Let's keep moving."

Suddenly a large black and gray animal charged through a thicket at the edge of the woods. Hoobler's realized his rifle jammed. "What do I do?"

"Duck, said Shifty and everyone hit the ground and just as the wolf leaped into the air, Shifty raised his M-1 and took the wolf down. It landed two feet away from Hoobler, who jumped up. "Jesus Christ, that was close. Hey Shifty, right through the heart, buddy. I owe you one."

"Don't go near it, Hoob," said Shifty.

"Why," asked Hoob.

"Look at its mouth. I think it has rabies."

"It sure does Shifty," said Bull. "Sure is early in the year for that to show up."

"Yeah," said Shifty, and it wasn't going for the carcass. It was heading for Hoob."

Hoobler swallowed really hard. "Shit, that's just what I need. I come six hundred years into the future just so I get killed again."

"Nobody is getting killed," said Tab. "Let's keep moving. We need to report this ASAP. Bull if you and Shifty can take care of cleaning the deer when we get back, I want to tell the Major and Miss Daniel what happened."

"Sure thing, Tab," said Bull. "Now let's get the hell out of here." The men wasted no time in getting back to the safety of the farmhouses. Luz, Amon, Eugene, and Bill constructed a small shed to skin any of the animals they caught. Bull and Shifty prepared the buck for Vern, who used his butchering skills from civilian life. Meanwhile Tab started looking for Major Winters, but he wasn't at the house. Turns out, he was over at the barracks.

When Tab walked into the barracks, Wild Bill greeted him and handed him a coke. It turns out they had plenty of those in the back that were now being kept cold courtesy of the ample abundance of snow. "Luz is getting ready to tell the Major about the time he tried to sandbag Sobel when we were England."

George was in great spirits. He had spent most of the day with Jenny and Jimmy. When the Major came in to see how they were doing, he found them all laughing at past antics pulled by members of Easy Company. Just before Tab arrived, Frank asked Winters if he ever heard Luz imitate the late Major Horton, when the Major said no. Liebgott and Perco dragged Luz over. He was all too willing to recount one of his finest hours. "Well sir, it was when we were on maneuvers in England and Sobel was lost again. He ordered us to take cover. That's when Perco here," shaking his friend, "asked me if I could do Major Horton."

"What did you say," asked the Major. He was really enjoying himself. Dick had fond memories of Aldborne. He felt like he really learned who he was back there, and that Easy settled down and finally became a Company where the men could trust all of their C.O.'s.

"Pardon my language, sir, I said does a bear shit in the woods." Luz's timing and ability to capture the late Major's strong southern accent made the Major laugh aloud. Perco convinces me to imitate Horton in the hopes that Sobel will screw up so bad that the higher ups have not choice but to get rid of him. It took me awhile to get everyone to shut up. Now Sobel was at this barbwire fence with Tipper and Evans trying to figure out where the hell we were suppose to be. That's when I asked him."

"Asked Sobel what," said a puzzled Winters.

Gearing up as Major Horton again, Luz started "Is there a problem Captain Sobel" Bill slapped Malark on the back. The two laughed so hard that Coke came out of Malark's nose, which made them laugh even harder. Ignoring his buddies, Luz switched back to Sobel's voice, "Who said that? Who broke silence? Now unbeknownst to us..."

"Unbeknownst," said Perconte. "you've been reading again?" Muck leaned over and smacked Frank. "Hey," said Frank.

"Sorry Perco, let Luz finish the story before the Major turns into an old man," said Skip.

"Thank you Skip, as I was saying, unbeknownst to us, Tipper suggested that Major Horton might be moving in between the companies during the maneuvers. Then I say, What is the goddamn holdup Mr. Sobel and he tell tells me a barbwire fence is keeping us from proceeding, Tipper told us Sobel almost crapped in his pants." Reverting to Major Horton's voice, "Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt. Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move."

"That's why Sobel cut the fence," said Winters. He tried to keep a straight face, but pretty soon, they were all laughing. "Too bad it didn't work," he finally said.

"Ah, we took care of him eventually," said Bill. "We didn't have any choice. He just wasn't a man you could follow into combat."

"Or anywhere else," said Liebgott. "Hey, Floyd. How'd it go? Did you guys bag us dinner?"

Tab walked up and told them how Hoob took down the deer when Shifty could not bring himself to kill the deer, but he did not hesitate when a wolf charged at Hoobler. Then he told them that Shifty believed the wolf had rabies. The men shook their heads. "That's hard to believe," said Popeye. "Rabies is more common in the summer time, not the dead of winter."

"That's what Shifty said, but he was real sure the wolf had it, so was Bull after he looked at it. We need to dispose of the body so no other animal comes across it." Tab waited for Winters to make a decision.

"Tab, assemble five men on me. Amon left a sled for the Daniels in the barn. Popeye you and I will go rig the horses. We will meet in front of the Daniels house in fifteen minutes.

"Yes, sir," said Tab. He selected Malarkey, Toye, and Guarnere, who ran to get their gear in order and meet the Major.

Just before leaving for the Daniels, Winters turned to Lipton, "Lip, now that we know about this situation, inform the men that they are to carry their weapons at all times. I will talk to Miss Daniels about providing escorts for the children to and from school. Just until we are sure this is just a one-time thing. Nobody take any chances and nobody goes anywhere without a partner. If a wolf approaches, fire once in the air, but if it charges you are anyone else, shoot to kill."

"Yes, sir. Are you sure you want to lead the team, sir."

"To tell you the truth Carwood, I miss being with the men. Besides, there is no Battalion for me to run anymore."

"Do you miss that sir," asked Malarkey?. He was carefully loading his M-1.

"Some aspects of it were better than others," Winters replied wryly. Everyone knew how much he hated the paper work part of being the Battalion XO.

By the time, Winters got to the barn, he saw Lewis helping Popeye, so he went inside to get his rifle. Sarah met him at the door. "What is happening?"

Dick explained how the men ran into a rabid wolf while out hunting. "I am assembling a team to dispose of the carcass. If it does have rabies, we certainly can't leave it lying out there.

"You are right," said Sarah. "I just find it difficult to believe that the creature has rabies. It is the dead of winter."

"I know, but if anyone knows it is Shifty, and I trust him. From now on or at least until we are sure it is safe, I am ordering the men to carry their weapons at all times." As if reading her thoughts, Dick said, "They can leave them in one of the closets during Meeting, but I believe it is better to play this safe. Also, the children will have escorts to and from their homes."

"Do you really think that's necessary," said Sarah.

"Would you want to take the chance?" When Sarah shook her head, Dick places his hand her neck and kissed her. "Don't worry. Hopefully, this is just a one time incidence."

Walking to the front of the house, it dawned on Sarah how excited Dick was. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"My happiest time in the Army was when I was the CO for Easy Company. Save me a place for dinner."

Sarah watched the men leave. Their smiles were all gone. Toye was checking his weapon. Guarnere listened as Tab described how the wolf came at Hoobler. They were all business, going out to do a job. Popeye handed the reins to Dick, and they were off.

While in the barn, Popeye found some kerosene. He hoped it would be enough to dispose of the wolf's remains. Normally, they avoided humans. It would have to be mad or just plain starving to charge like that. "Hey Tab, you sure that animal wasn't after the deer?"

"You had to have been there Popeye. I never seen anything like it. It was if he wanted to kill or die trying besides Hoobler was about a yard behind the sled."

Popeye nodded thoughtfully. He kept his eyes out for any movement that might be the sign of a pack.

It was easy for Dick to follow the tracks left by the men, but then it began to snow again.

Nevertheless, they managed to spot the wolf before too long. Winters stepped down from the sled, as did the rest of the men. "Toye you and Guarnere watch the side facing the woods. Popeye stay with the horses. The smell of blood will frighten them, and if this fellow has any friends, they can easily spook them."

"Yes sir, here is the kerosene and some matches."

"Thanks, Popeye. All right Tab, let's go check out this wolf. Even though it was cloudy, it was obvious the wolf had rabies. There was foam all around its mouth. Winters carefully poured the kerosene around and on the animal then took his handkerchief, stuffed it down the funnel of the container and sat it down on top of the rabid wolf. Lighting the match, he lit the handkerchief and quickly backed away. In seconds, the animal was up in flames. Just as the men started to get back into the sled, Popeye saw three wolves at the edge of the woods.

"Jesus Major, there are three right there." All of the men stared to where Popeye pointed. He was right, but now there were six. The horses started getting nervous.

"Popeye turn this sled around. Everyone else fire over their heads and then get inside the sled. If they follow, take them out." The men followed their orders, and fortunately, the wolves turned in and ran back into the woods.

"That's a relief," said Popeye. He had the horses make tracks. The other men looked behind them and watched as the dead wolf continued to blaze.

Studying Winters's face, Guarnere asked him if he thought this was the end of it.

"I am not sure Bill. Something odd is going on here."

"I think you are right sir," said Toye. "I have a strange feeling this is not the last time we are going to encounter the big bad wolves."

"Hey, Joe, you been reading too many bedtime stories," said Guarnere who lit a cigarette. He didn't know a goddamn thing about wolves, but old Gonorrhea could smell trouble a mile away and its scent now was helluva lot closer than that, too damn close, he thought.

When Winters looked back again, he used his binoculars. He could see the wolves just on the edge of the woods. By the time they got back to the main road, the men heard them howling.

"Jesus, that's a sound that will put the fear of God into a man," said Toye.

"We thought German artillery is bad," said Guarnere. "Fucking nature, pardon me sir," but his words did not even register with Winters.

The Major's mind raced with many thoughts. How much longer can I keep giving the men orders? Surely, they must wonder the same thing. They all are looking forward to civilian life. Here they are, hundreds of years from a battlefield and now they have to worry about wolves.

"Something bothering you Major Winters," asked Tab. He knew the Major reflected upon things, which usually kept Easy Company from getting their asses shot off.

"For one thing, the wolves returned back to the edge of the woods after we left. The other thing is something that we are going to have to figure out."

"If you don't mind my asking, Major, what exactly would that be," asked Guarnere.

"I don't mind Guarnere. Have any of you asked yourselves when exactly are we going to be discharged from the Army? I can't continue to order you men forever. Some of you are planning to build lives here with your families."

"We've talked about it amongst ourselves Major," replied Tab, "and until we hear otherwise, you are still the XO of the Battalion, which outranks anyone else here. Besides, we don't even have civvies to wear to that Valentine Dance."

"Damn straight," said Guarnere. "Some of the men are not as graceful on their feet as Babe and me."

Realizing Bill was talking about him, Joe Toye sniped back, "Listen, Fred Astaire, I only stepped on Bettye's foot once, and that's because Malark bumped my elbow."

"Yeah right," said Wild Bill. "Well here we are, home sweet home." Popeye drove the horses all the way up to the barn where Lewis was waiting. After helping remove the reins from the horses, he walked them back into their stalls, rubbed them down, and placed blankets over them.

"Did you see anymore wolves, Major," asked Lewis?

Dick thought about what he should say, but he believed Lewis was old enough to handle the truth so he told them what he saw. The boy showed no sign of fear. "What are you going to do?"

"We will talk about it after dinner." Dick and Lewis walked out of the barn along with the rest of the men. "Tab, report to Lieutenant Lipton and inform him of the situation then make sure you emphasize to the men that they are not to travel alone from the barracks to visit any of the houses unless there is someone else is with them."

"Yes, sir," said Tab. The men walked silently back to the barracks. Just as they went inside, they heard the wolves howling again."

"Jesus Christ," said Guarnere. "If it's not the fucking Germans, it's goddamn mother nature."

"Fucking "A," said Toye.

When Dick finished washing up for dinner, he found Sarah waiting for him by his bedroom door. She seemed angry, and he had never seen this side of her before.

"What's wrong?"

Before she could answer, Nix came out of his room. Looking at their faces, he asked, "What's up?" Dick filled Nix in on the afternoon activities.

"After you left," said Sarah, "Albie called to tell me that a week ago a transporter carrying a pack of wolves crashed about two miles from here. Apparently, the pilot decided it had cleared up enough to make the drop, but he was wrong. Some of the animals died in the crash as was the pilot, but the rest managed to escape. It turns out they were on their way to be vaccinated for distemper and rabies. I cannot believe they waited this long to inform us. Did you find the wolf?"

Carefully, Dick described the actions of the team as well the number of wolves they saw. "It definitely had rabies." He watched as Sarah's face turn white. "

"All right, then the best thing we can do is to follow the instructions you gave the men. I will have the women and the older children arm themselves with stunners. I will make the calls after dinner."

The meal was a rather solemn one. Even Gillian remained quiet. She heard the wolves howling, and it frightened her. Seeing the child's drawn face, Sarah reached over and squeezed her left hand. "Do not worry about this. It will be fine. The Major and his men will walk you to and from school. This is just a temporary problem until the weather clears up and the zoologists can track the wolves down and transport them somewhere else. Now eat your supper."

As promised, Dick sat down with Lewis and Gillian to talk to them about what happened that day. He reassured Gilly as best he could, and it seemed to help her. However, that night she experienced nightmares for the second time since the men arrived. Waking up in a sweat, she knocked on Sarah's door. "May I sleep with you, I keep dreaming about wolves."

"Of course, my love, go ahead and jump in, but remember there is nothing to fear." When Sarah got into bed, Gilly snuggled up to her. Smoothing the child's hair, Sarah tried to reassure the child. "Wolves normally do not go near people. Until we are sure they leave or been captured, the men will escort you to school and back. We all will have stunners. Those are just precautionary measures. Now close your eyes and think of what we saw on the Major's computer. Visualize New Harmony with its mountains, valleys, the lake, and the river that feeds it. Just think about how happy we all will be when we get there. Do you see it?" When Gillian nodded, now I want you to picture it in your mind and start breathing in and out. That's right. Try and see all of us there, including Tulip, her kittens. Miss Prim and Miss Rose are grazing in the pasture. The horses are kicking up their back legs. It will be spring when we arrive, and they are glad to be able to run and not be cooped up in the barn." It was not too long before Sarah could tell by Gilly's breathing that she was fast asleep. However, it did not come that easy to Sarah until she took her own advice and started to envision life in New Harmony then she too fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

For a while, it looked as if the threat of the wolves attacking disappeared, but Winters insisted that the solders continue to escort the children to school. When Johnny Martin and Shifty Powers showed up to escort the children, Peggy Hinshaw refused to let Johnny inside.

"I warned you not to hurt Virginia. Do not think that she is unaware that you plan to return to your time."

Johnny dropped his head. "I wanted to tell her. I just couldn't find the words. Did Miss Daniels spill the beans?"

"Do not be ridiculous. Malarkey told Amon, who told me and I told Virginia. I am astonished that you have the nerve to show your face here."

"M'am, I am here to escort the children to school."

"Fine, they are almost ready."

"Mrs. Hinshaw, with all due respect. I thought it best to leave now. I found myself becoming too involved with Virginia and the children. No matter, what year it is, I still consider myself a married man, and I do love my wife."

For a few minutes, Mrs. Hinshaw stood there staring at Johnny. "Perhaps I judged you too harshly Sergeant. You are in a difficult position, and have been from the very beginning. I apologize. Would you like to come inside?"

"No, m'am. I think you are right. It's better that I stay out here and wait for the kids."

Finally, the children came outside, but they had little to say to Johnny. It tore him up inside, but he knew he was doing the right thing. If only this damn weather would clear up, he could leave and go back to what, he thought. I wonder where Easy Company was the first week of February. Finally, they arrived at the school. "Have a good day kids," said Johnny" Jeff and Ali went inside without ever saying a word to Martin.

"Buck up Sergeant," said Shifty. "Just think soon you will be back in 1945 giving the Germans hell. The war will be over by August and soon you will be back home with your wife. We sure will miss you though. It won't be the same without you."

"Thanks Popeye." Neither man said a word the rest of the way back except to greet their buddies bringing in the other children. When they got back, Johnny went into his cubicle and lay down on his bunk. He started thinking things over again.

The children quickly settled down into their classes. While everyone worked on their lessons, the snow began to fall again, and the wind blew so hard, you could hear it whistle through the windows. Thea Kronigbern looked outside and thought she saw a dog, but quickly realized it was a wolf. Then she saw another one. "Lewis, I need to go across the hall and ask Miss Caldwell something. I am leaving you in charge. Class, please continue with your lessons." Walking down the hall, she reached Katie's classroom and motioned for her friend to come out into the hall. "I saw two wolves outside my classroom window."

Katie casually strolled back into her classroom and looked outside the window. Seeing four wolves, Katie tried to maintain her composure and went back into the hall. "There are four just outside the window. I am going back in there and close the shutters."

"Good idea, I am going across the hall to tell Dottie. What do you think we should do?"

"Let's just keep an eye on our four-legged visitors. We can't send the children home for lunch. Someone is bound to come looking for them. My communicator doesn't work well in this weather."

"Nor does mine." They heard a door open and Dottie looked down the hall. Closing the door behind her, she headed for her friends.

"You are not going to believe it, but there are three wolves fighting outside the school. I know the children can hear them. They are terrified. I closed the shutters, but I think we should move them to a safer location in the building."

"I agree, but we must do this calmly. We should tell the children what is happening and that they should not worry. Then have them proceed upstairs in an orderly fashion," said Thea.

"If we could manage to ring the bell, we could warn the others. What if only a couple of the men or the women come to school? They won't stand a chance against that many wolves," said Katie.

Hearing a door open, the teachers looked down the hall and saw Lewis Winters coming towards them. "Miss Kronigbern, the others saw the wolves. Billy and I think we might could ring the bell, but we need a long stick."

"Lewis, that's an excellent idea, but we need to move everyone upstairs," said Thea.

"Yes m'am."

In minutes, the children were upstairs in the loft. Some of the younger ones whimpered, but their older siblings or a teacher help calm them down. Gillian was beside herself because Lewis, Hank, and Billy were looking for a long stick to ring the bell. Seeing her anxiety, Dick Nixon sat down beside her. "It is going to be fine," said Dick. "You will see Gilly. Either Nix or Major Winters will rescue us." He reached out and held her hand. She squeezed it back. If the wolves don't eat us before they do, she thought.

Perconte and Luz decided to head for the school early to retrieve their respective charges. Cutting across the Daniels yard to get to the main road, they were almost at the school, when Frank said, "Whoa shit, George look."

"Holy shit, they've seen us. Head for those trees Perco and start climbing."

Frank did not need to be told twice. Soon both he and Luz were making their way up two Maple trees. "Jesus, that was close. Now what to we do," said Perco?

"For starters, I going to try and shoot over their heads and see if that scares them off."

George let off a few rounds as did Perco, but all that did was send them right back over to the school.

"I wonder if the teachers know what's going on," asked Perco?

"How the hell should I know. It's not even noon yet," said Luz. "Oh shit, there's Virginia and Tia."

Luz and Perconte yelled at the top of their lung trying to warn the women, but the wind was blowing so hard, they didn't hear them at first. Luz let off another round but this time fired towards the fence along where the women were walking. That's when Tia saw the wolves and let out a scream. "Don't run," said Virginia. "Just start walking backward real slow."

"Frank, where the hell are you going?"

"I've got to save Tia."

"Listen to me Frank, they are walking backwards. If any of the furry bastards chases after them, we have a clear shot."

"I have just one question. Where the hell is everybody else?"

"How the hell should I know," said Luz. "What's that, someone is ringing the school bell? I can't see how, but that should bring them running."

It did. Soon Luz spotted Martin and Popeye who had been out in the field checking rabbit traps. They heard the bell, looked at their watches, and knew something was not right. When they got close enough, George yelled, "Hold up." It took Johnny a minute to figure out where the voice was coming from and then he spied Luz and Perco in the trees waving their rifles. Luz used hand signals to let them know what was going down. Martin immediately took charge, "Popeye go back and get everybody. Bring them up quick as you can. The Major will do what he does best." Popeye started back when they both heard a woman scream, but Johnny whispered harshly, "Go, go."

Johnny circled around the trees and headed in the direction where he heard the scream. He saw Tia and Virginia trying to make it to a tree, but the latter was limping. Then he saw three wolves heading towards the women. Spotting a larger boulder, he yelled, "Head for that big rock." Much to his horror, he saw Virginia fall, Johnny screamed, "Virginia." He burst through the trees, fired on the dogs taking two down immediately and wounded one. Running over to Virginia, he helped her up. She had twisted her ankle. Tia and Johnny helped Virginia onto the boulder, which she painfully climbed. From the other side Tia climbed up and pulled Virginia up as she used her good leg to make her way up the top. The wounded wolf first ran back to the back and then turned and made its way back to where they desperately tried to get Virginia out of harm's way. Finally, she was safe and Johnny started to join them, but the animal crazed with pain, jumped him and sunk his teeth right into Johnny's right butt cheek. Screaming Johnny pulled his bayonet from its holster and drove the blade right into the wolf, which yelped and fell to ground. Before he could whip his weapon around, Tia and Virginia pulled out their stunners and knocked out the dying animal. This enabled a bleeding Johnny to climb up and join them. Turning to Virginia and started untying her shoe. "Try not to scream, honey. We don't need anymore company."

"Oh, Johnny you're bleeding," she whispered. Virginia pressed her head against Johnny's forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Patting her leg, Johnny said, "Don't worry, being wounded in the ass is an Easy Company tradition." He smiled weakly, but turned his attention to Virginia. In no time, he wrapped her swollen ankle with his handkerchief.

By this time, Winters brought up the rest of the men. Relying on the hand signals from Luz and using his binoculars, Winters scoped the area. None of it made sense. Some of the wolves started attacking each other, some were on the porch, a number kept circling the school and a few attempted to leap through the windows, but fortunately, the snow slowed them down. The biggest problem would be taking out the wolves without firing into the school. with "Take your shots carefully," whispered Winters. If the animal is close to the school, wait until it moves away from the building before firing. We cannot take a chance on ricochets or any of the shots going into the school. Select your target and on my command fire at will. All of the animals must be sick. Normally, the shots fired by Luz and Perconte would have scared them off. It's a shame, but there is nothing we can do for them" The men nodded. Dividing them into teams of two, Tab took Guarnere, Shifty, Bull, and Malarkey headed towards Johnny. Winters and the rest of the men began climbing the trees directly in front of the school.

Tab moved his men into position and waited for the Major's signal. The men encircled the school. They all climbed trees or boulders to give them a better angle and to protect themselves as well. The Major took one last look around to make sure everyone is position. He raised his hand and waited for the majority of the wolves to move away from the school. Using his binoculars, he looked into the school, but could not see any of the students because of the closed shutters. Then he looked into the window on the top floor of the building and saw Lewis, Dick, Hank, and Billy watching until Thea came up behind them and said something that made them move away from the window. Relieved, he saw a majority of the wolves moving away from the school.

"Major, it looks like they are going to head over to where Johnny is. He went to help Tia and Virginia. We heard a woman scream and then Johnny," said Perconte.

Winters nodded and turned his attention back to the animals. Raising his hand, the men selected their targets and then waited. He dropped his hand and yelled "Fire." That startled the wolves long enough for the men to fire off five rounds. Guarnere and Buck sprayed them with their Tommies. Some of the animals suffered multiple gunshot wounds but were so crazed they tried to get back up again until Toye, Shifty, Hoobler, and Popeye finished them off. Some of the wolves tried to flee, but the men took them out. "Johnny, how you doing," yelled Winters.

The men were relieved to hear Johnny say, "Sir, I am doing fine considering I just got bit in the ass by a rabid dog." They all started laughing. Virginia sprained her ankle bad, sir. We are going to need a medic."

"Hang tough for a bit," ordered Winters. "We need to clear the area and check on the children."

"Will do sir."

"Tab take your men and go around to the left. I will take the right. Let's go!"

After climbing down from their positions, they lined up on the road and carefully swept the perimeter to make sure all of the wolves were dead. Only a few had to put out of their misery. "It's a goddamn shame. They are beautiful animals," said Guarnere. "You would think they could cure rabies by now."

"Yeah, but at least they can treat Johnny," said Joe Toye.

"I can't believe he got bit in the ass," said Bull. I am going to mosey on over there and see if he needs any help.

Perconte and Luz went back for some medical help. It did not take them long to return with the sled, Dr. K, Eugene and Danielle. The men knocked on the school door and finally heard the children coming down the stairs. Then someone unlocked the door and the kids poured out jumping into the soldier's arms. Winters picked up Gillian who was still shaking. "Lewis went downstairs and rang the bell," she sobbed. "He could have been wolf food."

"No, way Gilly, we knew what we were doing," said Lewis. Putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, Dick squeezed it to let him know how proud he was.

Allison and Jeff saw the men helping their aunt down and ran over to her. When they saw Johnny on his stomach, they realized he was bleeding. "Oh, Johnny, did the wolf bite you."

"He's a hero," said Tia. "He made sure we were safe before climbing up himself."

"Thank you for saving Aunt Virginia," said Jeff. He patted Johnny on the back. Ali bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish you would stay," she said. Then Ali started to cry and turned to Virginia who held her tightly in her arms. Looking at Johnny, she mouthed I do too.

Perconte walked around in a daze. When they pulled up, Tia kissed him hard and thanked him for warning them. "Ti amo Franco," she said.

"Hey Frank, what's wrong. You in shock are something," said Luz.

"She loves me," he said.

Luz smiled at his pal, "I thought you knew that."

"She never said it in Italian before."

"And that makes a difference, come on Perco. We got to dispose of all of those wolves.

Amon and Vern brought some gasoline and a tractor. The bulldozed the bodies over to one spot. Using a motorized drill, they dug a large hole, and then took the tractor to push the dead animals into the hole. Pouring the gasoline all over the mass grave, they moved the equipment back. Taking a stick Vern dipped it into the gasoline; Luz lit the end with the lighter. Then Vern tossed the stick like a javelin into the hole. They stood around for a while. The stench was awful. Nothing had prepared any of them for what happened. Know one felt any pleasure in killing the wolves. The idea was for humans to live in harmony with nature, but this probably would not be the last time when the welfare of the community might supersede the animal life around them.

That night back at the barracks, the men settled down to a simple meal of stew and fresh baked bread. Apparently, flour was still plentiful which most were thankful. After dinner, Major Winters and Captain Nixon came over to see how the men were doing. Earlier the men pulled out Johnny's bunk so he could eat with them. He was still up when the officers arrived. "I'm real proud of you men today," said Winters. How are you doing Johnny?"

"All right sir, they gave me some medicine for the pain as well as to make sure I don't die of rabies.

"How about werewolf protection," asked Luz?

"Don't be such a wise ass George," said Bill. Johnny is following the fine tradition of getting shot or in this case bit in the ass. We should toast Popeye. He started it all on D-Day."

"I didn't mean to goof up," said Popeye sheepishly.

"That's all right, Popeye," said Winters. "You and all of the men have done more than your fair share."

"Does anyone know where Easy went after Foy," asked Lip?

"There is a book on Easy Company called _Band of Brothers_, I will lend it to you when I am finished," said Nix. Seeing Dick raise his eyebrow, Lewis felt obliged to inform him that yes, he was reading it."

"Does it do us justice," asked Toye?

"Yes, but to answer your question Lip. They do not take us off the line for quite awhile."

Malarkey came from the back. "I think Muck and I found the next two tapes. One is about Noville and the other is about Haguenau, which is where we would be that is if we there."

'As opposed to here," offered Muck. "By the way, I know I guy who left three grand back in an Army bank in Mourmelon, which he can't touch until after the war.

"Damn, I forgot about that," said Malarkey. "Well, the Donald Malarkey whose back there gets a free ride to college."

"You sure you want to stay," asked Muck? "You know you want to see your family."

"I know, but I have my reasons for staying here too."

"One of which is named Sharon," teased Penkala.

"You are one to talk," said Muck. "I've seen you staring at that new school teacher."

Some how are another they ended up going around the room, until they got to Lipton and Martin. For the most part, the men were staying. They liked the adventure of being here and starting out fresh in a new country. Lipton shook his head to indicate he still was not sure what he was going to do, but to everyone's surprise Martin announced he was going to stay.

"Hey, that's great Johnny. What made you change your mind? Rescuing a damsel in distress or getting bit in the ass by the big bad wolf," said Bill.

"Jesus, Bill, why don't you irrigate the guy," said Babe.

"I thought that's what I was doing, thank you very much."

A knock at the barn door surprised them; Luz went over and opened the door. In came all the women and the children, Albie, even Amon and Vernon. "We wanted to come in person and thank all of you for what you did today," said Sarah. "Thank you for our children."

The men choked up a bit until Major Winters started talking. "We just did what had to be done. The men know their jobs, and they do them well."

"Don't leave yourself out sir," said Tab.

"I think some special recognition is in order. Let's hear it for Sergeants Luz and Perconte for alerting Virginia and Tia about the danger. Also, it is my understanding that Lewis, Hank and Billy figured out a way to ring the school bell which warned Sergeants Martin and Powers that something was wrong, which enabled them to seek reinforcements. Everyone clapped and the men slapped the four men recognized on the backs. The men shook hands with the three boys, who blushed. "Let's have a special round of applause for Sergeant Johnny Martin for risking his own life to insure the safety of Virginia and Tia. I am happy to announce that he just decided to remain here and will join us in New Harmony."

Virginia and the children ran over to him and hugged him. He grumbled about the pain, but he did not seem to mind when Virginia kissed him, which elicited a lot of catcalls and whistles from the men.

Johnny turned on them and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing Johnny," said Penk. He got up and made his way over to Thea, who kissed him on the cheek.

Finally, the women and the others returned home. Buck, Tab, Winters, and Lipton lifted up Johnny's bunk and took him and it back into his cubicle. All but Lipton left the little room.

"What's on your mind Lip," asked Martin? "As if I couldn't guess, you want to know what changed my mind."

"Yeah, you seemed real sure about returning."

"I realized that it is possible to love two women at the same time just for different reasons. I've seen my future, and I am not exactly thrilled to return to Haguenau even though I know I come out of the war just fine. In fact, I become a goddamn millionaire and my wife is with me every step of the way. She's a good woman, so is Virginia. Somewhere back in 1945, there's a Johnny Martin going through hell, but returns home and build a little piece of Heaven for himself and his family. Now, I get to the same thing here. It's like Frank said we are making history twice in a lifetime. I don't know what to tell you Lip. I do know the men would hate to see you leave, but if anyone understands what you are going through, it's me."

Lipton thanked Johnny for the advice and rejoined the men.

"Hey, Lip, did you tuck Johnny in tight," teased Guarnere. That brought a round of laughter. Winters could tell something was bothering Carwood. He asked him if he wanted to talk.

"Yes, sir, I do. I have listened to all of the men's reasons for staying, but I can't shake the feeling that it would be wrong for me to stay."

"Because of your wife or the not sticking in out to see the end of the war? 

"How did you know about the last reason I mean?"

"I have thought about it. No one in Easy Company is the type of man who wants someone else to do is fighting for him. That's what we trained for, but I think after Bastogne, we were tired of the war, the smell of death, the cold, and the lack of every comfort we have enjoyed so far while being here. Now we have gotten to know the children and have formed attachments to some of the women. How about Anna, do you know how she feels?"

"I really do not feel anything for her but friendship, to be honest with you sir."

"And the boy," asked Winters.

"That is the hard part. I feel guilty for wanting to leave him when all the other men are staying here.

"There are not any easy answers here Lip, but I know you will do what is right. If it helps, friendship is a good place to start any relationship," said Dick.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that, and I understand what you are saying. I don't have to decide tonight. They are not expecting a transport anytime soon."

"That's what they tell me," said Dick. "Well, I am going to say goodnight to the men. Get some rest Carwood. Try not to think on this anymore tonight." Shaking the young Lieutenant's hand, Dick bid the men goodnight and stepped outside. It was still snowing, but he knew Sarah would be waiting up for him. The thought of that put a smile on his face and quickened his steps.


	37. Author's Note

JumpGirl42 expressed concerned that the story is over. Seriously, folks, do you think I would end this story without reuniting the girls as well as Edie and Bill? Will Kate and Win unite? Does JoJo find a man who makes her feel like Joe Toye did? And finally, will Edie find a love of her own? Stay tuned.


	38. Chapter 38 Doubts

_This was my first fan-fiction. During the summer, I had an appendectomy, which required weeks of recovery. That is when I dreamt about sequences that became "A Fine Vacation." Recently, I re-read the story, and was appalled by poor quality of my writing. Consequently, I revised each chapter and made numerous corrections. Please accept my apologies, and I hope to finish this story._

By the first week in February, it seemed the more it snowed, the more restless the men of Easy Company became. Luckily, the weather created demanding physical work that kept them busy most of the day. Many of them began studying building plans, history, as well as literature. While others like Joe Toye learned the art of making glass panes as well as blowing glass bottles, jars, and other wares. For the children, school started up again, and the men continued to escort the children to and from school because food sources became scarcer in the surrounding woods. Amon reported seeing a mountain lion in the refuse dump. No one wanted to take any unnecessary chances.

This morning saw Bill Guarnere and Babe Heffron escorting a group of children, including the Toye, Winters, Luz, Malarkey children as well as Dick Nixon. While they laughed and threw intermittent snowballs at one another as well as Bill and Babe, the latter's mood was more subdued than usual. Not much went unnoticed by Bill Guarnere, especially the state of mind of his best friend. On the way back, Bill could not stand the quiet anymore. "So Babe, how are thing goings with you and Julie? She's a real pretty girl."

"Yeah, she is," said Babe.

Bill waited for Babe to say something else, but he was not forthcoming.

"Jesus Christ Babe, talk to me. What's eating ya? We haven't had time to have a real conversation since we got here, and you are acting like a monk who just took a vow of silence. What gives?"

"It just looked to me that you and Toye are tight now, which is understandable considering what youse went through back there."

"Whatsa matter Babe, you jealous or something?"

"Don't' be a wise ass."

Bill stopped and turned to Babe. The latter could tell his buddy was serious. "Look you and I are pals. We have been since I saw you doing the South Philly shuffle in the barracks at Aldborne. Even after the war, we remain the best of pals throughout are lives. I don't see how being here can change that."

"No, Bill, it ain't that. It's just that," Babe stopped talking and started walking down the road.

"It's just what? Come on, Babe this is me you are talking to."

"It's just that this ain't South Philly. All we have talked about for months is what we were going to do when we got back home. Now you are so keen on staying here, and I'm not so sure this is where I want to spend the rest of my life. I mean what the hell do I know about living in the wilderness. What the hell do you know?"

Bill threw his head back and laughed aloud. "Not a goddamn thing Babe. Dis here ain't gonna be easy, but it is a helluva of an adventure. Bill's face turned dark, and he realized the serious undertones in Babe's comments. "Are you thinking of going back."

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind, and that ain't the only thing."

"What else is there?"

"There ain't no priests here, Bill. Nobody's Catholic, shoot, I don't even know if they are Protestant. I mean we sit in silence, and there's no sermon, no Eucharist, no confession, it just feels weird."

"I know what you mean Babe. It's definitely different, but you know I kinda like sitting there talking to God with nobody interrupting my thoughts. In fact, I have had some of the best conversations with the man upstairs than I've had in a long time."

"And you call yourself a Catholic," snorted Babe.

"Don't irrigate me. Mostly, I think about my brother Henry. I wish he could be here. Listen, I've been reading these history books about America and the rest of the world, as well as what happened to it. Over time, religion divides people and nations. People kill one another over how they worship God. Jesus Christ Babe, you saw those camps. I mean, I just assumed since you hit it off with Julie and those kids, who by the way are a credit to the Heffron name that you would jump at the chance to take part in this mission. I don't know what I will do if you don't stay."

"Well, thanks a lot for not putting any pressure on me," complained Babe. "I am just not sure I am ready to settle down just yet and all the other stuff."

"Well, no one is saying any of us have to marry right away. There is going to be so much work in establishing a town, and it will probably be awhile before we become a city. You are right about one thing though, dis ain't South Philly."

"Do you miss it?"

"Course I do, but Fran and kids feel the hole. Dey needs me, and to tell you the truth I need them. I am glad that there is a Guarnere back there in '45 who returns home and marries Franny, has two kids and the best friend a guy could have which is you, ya big dope. Haven't you looked at your life back then?"

"No, I haven't had the nerve."

"Christ Babe, you can endure Bastogne, you can handle anything. Check it out, maybe it will help remove any doubts you have about staying here."

By this time, they were back at the barracks. "All right Bill, I will do just that. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime kid, you know I am always here for you." With that the two men walked the rest of the way back in silence.

Babe Heffron was not the only man carrying a load of second thoughts on his shoulders. It seemed throughout the morning; Bill counseled a lot of the men for whom the real sacrifice became all too clear. After Babe finished watching his life's story as he thought of it, he sat down and joined in what it seemed to be a bull session about that very subject.

For the first time that anyone could recall, George Luz was serious. "I'm just saying this is a lot of ask of us after all we've been through together. When I signed up for the paratroopers, that was my choice and I am not complaining about that. We had a job to do and we did it, but this situation is entirely different."

"Yeah," said Perconte. "It's one thing to ask us to help rebuild a country, but not to go back home and see my parents let alone my wife, well, that's something else altogether."

Donald Malarkey stood nearby listening to the conversation. He made his decision shortly after viewing the film about his life. Before Don could walk away and finish reading _American History 2000-2100,_ Bill called him over and asked him to put in his two cents. Shrugging his shoulders, Don said he was staying here. "Sure I will miss seeing my folks, but at least I won't get drunk every goddamn Christmas because of Bastogne. Don't get me wrong, I have a good life, but what happened to Muck and Penkala then to Bill never left me, and I am not sure it will now, but I think it will be better staying here with them. This way I get to grow old and hopefully happier with my three best friends. Plus, I am planning to marry a sweet Irish girl and continue the fine name of Malarkey. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on."

"Whoo hoo, Malarkey, tell us how us how you really feel," said Luz. Then turning to Babe, George asked him, "What about you Babe? Are you still sure you want to stay here?"

"Funny you should ask George," said Babe. "This morning I talked to Bill, and I told him I wasn't as sure as I was a few days ago, but I just got through looking at my life when I go back home after the war. It's a good life. I marry a nice woman. She has a couple of kids, and we have a beautiful daughter together.

"Yeah, that's nice, but it sounds like you are leaving something out," said Shifty.

"Yeah, there is something else. Besides, my wife, my family and the church, there is one constant in my life and that's my friend over there," said Babe as he pointed to Bill. Then there is seeing you guys at the reunions. We all get together and shoot the shit, get drunk, and have a bang up time, but Bill and me; we see or talk to each other every day. He's the best man at my wedding and godfather to my daughter. We travel all over the world together. So, if Bill stays then I stay. Otherwise, what kind of buddy would I be leaving him here alone in the goddamn middle of fricking nowhere?"

After everyone stopped laughing, Bill wiped his eyes and said, "I am touched Babe," said "but before we all start crying in our beers and singing Mother McCrea, I don't want any man to remain here unless he is 100 sure. It wouldn't be fair to you or the lady involved as well as the kids. They have lost too much as it is. Talk it out amongst yourselves or with me. Hell, even try Major Winters. I am sure he probably has doubts of his own. Who wouldn't?"

At that very moment, Dick Winters was studying the trail that would take them to New Harmony. Someone knocked at the door, "Enter, I mean come in please." It was Sarah with a cup of tea and some scones. "I'm sorry. I am still adjusting to being around civilians." He put his pencil down, took a sip of tea, and bit into a scone, which he discovered was full of cranberries.

Sara massaged his neck a bit and finally said, "That is quite understandable. I think most of your men are too as well as having some second thoughts about staying here."

"What makes you say that?" Dick patted her hands then pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh, my friends tell me that their beaus do seem to be less attentive as they did when they first got here, but that is to be expected."

Looking confused, Dick said, "Care to explain."

Sarah rested her head on top of Dick's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "For the first time in three years, none of you are training for or fighting in combat. You come off the line greeted like heroes by pretty, young women and children bearing your names. Here you are young, normal men who want the war to be over with so you can make up for the time you lost. For most of you that would be to marry your sweetheart or someone, you meet then return to school, start families and build careers. Now for some of you, they make a connection with someone and everyone thing is going fine. Then it hits you, if you stay here, you never see your family again, or the neighborhood you grew up in or marry your sweetheart. That is a lot to ask of anybody, and if ever a group of men deserve to experience the joy of reuniting with your loved ones, it is you and your men."

"I gather you thought about this before our arrival," mumbled Dick as he drew Sarah closer to him.

"Yes, I did."

"Beautiful, smart and wise, how did I get so lucky?"

"That is lovely, but you haven't told me whether or not you are having second thoughts about remaining here."

"Sara, I am not the type of man who makes a decision as important as this without weighing the factors both pro and con, reach that decision then change my mind in mid-stream. Is that a sigh of relief?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"What do we now?"

"Now we wait."

"Hmm," nodded Dick. "Now we wait." The sat there quietly holding very tightly to one another as they both realized the miracle of what they felt for one another despite the vast passages of time that once separated them.

Back at the barn/barracks, Lieutenant Lipton walked inside. Taking his coat, gloves, scarves and other gear off, he sat down at the table with the fellows. "What's the word, guys?"

Everybody exchanged glances out of the corner of their eyes, until Bill spoke up. "Well, Lip to tell ya the truth, these scalawags are having second thoughts about staying here. It looks like youse might have some company when you go back to 1945."

"You don't say. Why the change of hearts guys?" Lip sat down and Shifty brought him a cup of coffee. "Thanks Shifty."

Bill eyed Lip carefully then he recalled something. "Hey, Lip, remember that little speech you gave us back in the Bois Jacques when were freezing our asses off and singing Dike's praises."

"Vaguely," said Lip as he sipped his coffee. "Why bring that up now."

"Well, I was thinking about what you said about us being the toughest, most professional, most dedicated sons of bitches in the entire ETO, and I think that's why we are here."

"Come again," said Babe?

"Just this, like most guys in the ETO, we come from all parts of the countries with different backgrounds, religions, you name it we got it. However, unlike most guys in the service, we trained together, shipped out together, fought together, and in the process some got killed or like me wounded. We know each other in ways that no other person will ever be able to understand. We've seen things nobody should see. Somehow, our reputation for being the best, goddamned company has landed us here in the future. Not only that, our descendants were tough enough to survive through all the chaos, wars, famines, floods, and other miseries that this planet has seen for the past god knows how many years."

"What's your point Bill," said Lip.

"The way I see it, these scientists chose us to re-establish a colony in America because we are the best of the best, we know the meaning of hard work, and we remember what it is to love your country enough to fight for it. I have been reading the history of dis country. I tell ya fellas, the changes dat happen in our lifetime make me sick to my stomach. Youse guys that haven't looked at any of dose history films should take a look at what takes place in just thirty years after we get back home. I'm telling youse dere is a reason they need us to stay here because we have heart and dere ain't one fella here dat I wouldn't kill for, and I know youse feels the same way. Now, youse might think I am staying here cause now I have two legs. I don't know if there ain't some truth in dat, but I will tell anybody I have a great life with one and half leg and so Joe Toye. I never let it get me down. That Bill Guarnere who goes back home is one lucky bastard to be loved by a great woman, and now I met one here. Not only dat, dose kids need a father, and dey are my blood, and dat's all I've got to say about it." With that, Bill went into his room, grabbed his hat, coat, and gloves. When he stepped back out, Bill said, "Now I want all of you to keep on talking amongst yourselves. Get everything off your chest and make your own decision."

"Where you going," asked Babe?

"Where do you think Einstein," said Luz?

"Dat's right, I think I figured something, and I am off to see if I'm right."

As they watched their favorite Sergeant amble out the door, the men smiled at one another.

Cocking his head to the side, Luz said, "Ya know I think I will check out some of those films."

He got up to go into the recreation room, but Perconte stopped him. "George, bring them out here, and let's all take a look. Is that all right with you guys?"

"Sure Frank," said Carwood. "I think Wild Bill maybe onto something."


	39. The Accident

As Bill made his way to Fran's house, he passed some of his buddies working on clearing the road. In charge of this operation was Bull Randleman, one of Bill's favorite sergeants, who was using one of the scooters with an attachment that enabled the operator to move snow to the sides. Skip, Penkala, and Hoobler used shovels to flatten down the snow as it piled up. In doing so, they created snow walls about three feet high that stretched from one end of the road to the other.

The men stopped their work to chat with Bill who complimented them on their work. "Whadda ya say fellas? Hey, this looks real nice."

"Kind of reminds ya of England, don't it Bill," suggested Skip.

"Kind of, except it ain't raining, and this is fricking snow and ice not stone," observed Bill with a smile. "How they hanging Bull?"

"If we were in Bastogne, I'd say colder than a witch's titty," drawled Bull as he removed the cigar from his mouth and sipped some coffee. "But these uniforms are warmer than ours use to be, but still thank God, we brought some hot Joe with us to keep us from freezing our asses off."

"Hey, at least were not in a foxhole," said Penk.

"And no one is shooting at us," said Skip.

"Damn straight," said Bill not wanting to think about what happened to Skip and Penk in 1945. "Well fellas, see ya in a bit. I got to check out something with Fran." With a wave of his hand, Bill headed down the road.

"Christ, it maybe cold, but it's good to be alive," said Skip.

"That's the truth," said Penk. "And the best part about all of this is when we get through we can take a hot shower and have some chow."

"That's a fact," said Bull as he cranked up the machine and switched gears to raise the scooter about five feet off the ground.

The next person Bill met on his way to Fran's was Dr. K, who was one of Bill's favorite doctors of all times.

"Hey, Doc, how's the band aid business?"

"Thankfully slow," replied Faith, who enjoyed Bill's humor. "I am on my way to the barracks. It seems Joe Liebgott is not quite himself."

"Yeah, I noticed, poor guy. His girl Rosie cheers him up for awhile then he slinks back into a slump. I think it has got something to do with the weather. Too much snow gives a man too much time to think."

Faith's eyebrows rose and something clicked together. "Bill, have you ever thought of becoming a psychologist?"

"No m'am. I am just good at figuring guys out. Now dames, that's a whole other story, but I think I finally figured out what is eating one broad, excuse me, lady." Bill took note of the frozen glare Faith threw his way. "Well, I guess I will be going. See you around Doc." Bill quickly made tracks towards Fran's house.

Watching Bill make his way hastily in lieu of his serious faux pas, Faith muttered, "Dames, broads" then she made her way to the barn, but not before waving to the men working on clearing the road. Knocking on the door of the barracks, Lipton opened the door and smiled.

While some of the men of Easy Company debated their futures. Buck Compton was sharing a cup of coffee with Deborah. It was one of the few moments that they could enjoy together without children asking for something, friends calling or legal details distracting them from getting to know one another better.

"I am so glad you stopped by Buck," said Deborah as she wiped away the tears from laughing as Buck described how Johnny Martin and Bill Guarnere got so drunk they woke up the next morning with tattoos on their arms and no idea how they got there.

"It feels so good to laugh." Deborah threw her head back and Buck admired her long hair and the sweetness of her smile.

"You have no idea how much I look forward to these mornings with you," said Buck. He reached out and took her hand interlacing his fingers with her.

Deborah smiled and squeezed his hand. "I feel the same way." She liked how her long fingers looked intertwined with Buck's. It felt right.

Upstairs, Anna Christiansen was busy cleaning the bathroom. Cracking a window for the fumes, she began scrubbing the insides of the shower intensely by balancing on the rim of the tub. Unfortunately, she did not see the remnants of a bar of soap, and she lost her footing. Slipping backwards, she grabbed at the shower curtain in a desperate attempt to break her fall, but her head hit the sink. It all happened so quickly that the first sensation Anna experienced was one of lightness as she felt herself floating upward.

"What the devil was that," said Buck? The mood broken, he immediately went into a protective overdrive. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

Deborah got up and headed upstairs. Buck followed close behind. Over her shoulder, Deborah said, "Anna is in one of her cleaning moods, and it is always good to get out of her way. "Anna, are you all right," she called out. They went through each room until they got to the bathroom. "Oh, Buck, I am frightened."

"Let me go in first," said Buck. He opened the door and saw Anna crumpled on the floor. Buck blocked Deborah's attempt to follow him inside. "Stay where you are baby." Closing the door, Buck bent down and checked for a pulse. Anna's lifeless eyes already told him she was dead, but he needed to be sure. Damn, what a waste, he thought. Buck rubbed his face to help him focus. Reaching down he closed eyes. Seeing part of the shower curtain still clutched in Anna's hand, he draped the other half over her face.

When Buck opened the door, he quickly closed it behind him. Deborah searched his face for an answer, but she knew from the silence that something horrible happened to Anna. She did not realize she was holding her breath so tight until she exhaled and discovered her chest hurt. "Buck, is she…" Realizing from the sadness in Buck's eyes that there was no need to finish the sentence, Deborah fell into Buck's open arms, and wept. "Oh, Buck, how am I going to tell Cliff?"

"We will find away baby," said Buck, "but first we need to call someone. Do you have one of those little phones?"

"Yes," she said trying to control her desire to weep. Deborah punched in the number. She could hear Sara's voice on the other line, but broke down and handed Buck the phone who tried to figure out which end he should talk into.


	40. Discoveries

Knocking on the door of the barracks, Faith was greeted by a smiling Lieutenant Lipton.

"Hello, Doc, what brings you here? Here let me take your coat."

"Thank you Carwood, I came to see Joe Liebgott," she said as Lip expertly removed her coat then waited while she took off her hat and gloves.

Lip hung the garments on one of the hooks near the door. Amon and Bull made the hooks in the blacksmith building that was about a mile behind the barracks. "Joe is inside his room, let me show you."

Some of the men were watching one of the history films. Faith glanced at it, and realized it was set in the early 2000s when signs of global warming increased. Glaciers fell into the sea, and this what the men saw with their mouths wide open. They didn't even notice her presence.

Tapping on Joe's door, Lip stuck his head inside when he thought he heard a muffled who is it. "Hi, Joe, it's me Lip. There is someone here to see you."

Sitting up in his bunk, Joe thought it might be Rosie, and was a slightly disappointed when it was only Dr. K. "Morning m'am."

"Good morning Joe. Do you mind if I come in and talk to you?"

Lip and Faith watched as Joe processed this request. To give him encouragement, Lip nodded at Joe as if to say this is a good idea, so Joe said, "Sure, come on in and have a seat."

"I will be outside if you need me," whispered Lip.

"Thank you Carwood," said Faith.

Closing the door behind him, Lip hoped that Faith could get to the bottom of why Joe seemed depressed. He was crazy about Rosie and the little boy. This made Lip think about Cliff. Tucking his head down, he worried about the impact his leaving might have on the boy who was practically alone in the world. Shaking his head, Lip sat down and stared off into space, lost in his own thoughts.

Inside Leibgott's room, Faith pulled up her chair beside Joe's bunk. "Joe, I am going to be very honest and direct with you. From what I observe and what your friends tell me, I believe you are what members of my profession call clinically depressed."

"Yes, m'am," said Joe. He wasn't thrilled about any of his buddies or Rosie ratting him out to the Doc.

"There are treatments for what you are going through. I can try an adjustment of your thought processes, there is medication, and we can use light treatment for any seasonal disorder you might be experiencing."

"What is a seasonal disorder?"

"I dislike answering a question with a question, but have you felt worse since the weather turned bad."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have, but I think that's because it reminds me of Bastogne."

"That is possible. All of you will probably have some unhappy association with snow for the rest of your lives. However, I would like to try some light therapy with your permission of course."

"What's involved," asked Joe. Anything beats feeling like this, he thought.

"We set up special lamps in your room. Once a day, preferably in the morning, you should sit in front and under them. Some people require more sunlight than others. If they cannot obtain the amount they need, they become depressed. It usually impacts those with this disorder in the winter months."

"Makes sense to me."

Faith could tell that Joe was mulling it over in his head. "All right, let's do it and maybe that adjustment thing you mentioned, anything but pills."

Smiling, Faith squeezed Joe's arm and said, "That's the spirit Joe. I think with these two treatments you will start to feel better soon. I have some of the lights in storage. I will need to take some measurements in here so I will know where to place the lamps. Right now, I would like to start by giving you your first adjustment."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just sit there, while I let the equipment warm up. She placed a cap on top of his head then opened up a thin square box that Joe told Rosie later looked like it had a typewriter with a small movie screen. He learned it was called a laptop computer. Then Faith took out some small gadget and pointed it to the cap with one hand while tapping the keyboard. Studying the screen, she showed Joe the picture. "That is your brain," said Faith.

"Jesus," said Joe. He watched as the pictures changed as Faith's hand moved from one side of head to the other. Even he could see different activity as the picture changed colors as it explored different areas of his brain. Finally, she came back to the original picture and began typing something. "What are you doing?"

"Do you see this dark area, right here at the front of your brain?" Joe nodded. That tells me that you do suffer from depression. Now, I am giving instructions to this computer processes that information to that cap. The latter will send a moderate dose of electrodes to stimulate the production of serotonin in your brain."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, I promise the only thing you will notice is an improvement in your outlook.

Down the road, Bill finally arrived at Fran's, he knocked on the door and was greeted by the Malarkey twins.

"Hello, Wild Bill," they said in unison.

"Hello yourselves, mind if I come inside?"

"No, but wipe your feet or Ms. Bettie will not give you any dessert," said Danny in a solemn manner.

"Is that right," said Bill? He chuckled to himself wondering how many times the kid missed out on dessert before he got the message. "Do you two know where Miss Fran might be?"

"Miss Fran is upstairs in Hank's room," said Danny.

She's sorting through our summer clothes and making lists," volunteered Katie.

"Thanks kids, I will see you two later." Taking a hint, the children went back to their books, but watched as Bill went up the stairs.

"I bet he kisses her," said Katie, matter-of-factly.

"You are so gross," said her brother.

Not use to having her authority questioned, Katie tossed back her red pigtails to let her brother know he just crossed a line, she retorted, "No grosser than you, worm eater."

"Hey, I just wanted to see what they taste like, and I spit it out."

His sister shrugged and went back to her book.

The door to Hank's bedroom was wide open, and Fran was standing on a small ladder inside a closet trying to reach a box. Concentrating on reaching the last box, she could not hear Bill creep up behind. Grabbing her by the waist to surprise her, Bill lifted her off the ladder. Startled, Fran struggled and started to kick her would be attacker.

"Ow, Fran, stop. It's me Bill."

Fran stopped kicking, turned around, and punched Bill on the shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, girly, give a guy a break."

"How dare you frighten me like that?" Fran wrestled free of Bill's arms even though she loved it when Bill held her tight.

"I wasn't trying to frighten you. I want to sweep you off your feet. Here let me get that box you were after." Within, seconds, Bill had the box on the bed. He watched as Fran opened it up and started sorting through the small items.

"It's hard to believe Hank was ever this small." Fran held up a small t-shirt.

"They grow up fast, don't they," replied Bill quietly. Holding the shirt up, he tried to imagine how Hank would have looked at that age. "Listen, I have some questions I need to ask ya."

"All right," said Fran. "Do I need to stop what I'm doing?"

"No," said Bill. Noticing that Fran was sorting the clothing by size and color, he started going through the box and placing the clothes in the appropriate stack. They continued doing that for a few minutes while Bill rehearsed the questions he wanted to pose to Fran.

"You and I haven't known one another for very long have we Fran?"

Carefully folding a pair of blue shorts, Fran said, "No, we have not." She wondered what was on Bill's mind because usually it was marriage, and she hoped that was not the case this morning.

"However, youse know more about me than I do about you, right?"

"That is true," agreed Fran.

"So, you agree that is not exactly fair is it? I mean you probably think you know me really well because my life history is kinda of well documented so to speak."

"There is some truth in what you say. Do you have any questions you want to ask me? I told you about my parents, what I studied in school, life in Nouveau, and I can't think of anything else."

"We never discussed how many fellas you dated?"

Fran blushed. "I never have gone on an actual date. I mean I have been on double dates, but I never had a real boyfriend as you call it. We start college at sixteen then there was graduate school and when I moved here, there was no one to, well, date as you call it."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Honey, some things are timeless. So, if you settle down now, you would hardly know if the guy was the right one?"

"Oh, I hope I would know." Fran reached down to bottom of the box and took the last shirt out, folded it and placed it with the other dozen green shirts. "I mean if the right man came along and we both felt a mutual attraction for one another." She smiled at him. and her face reddened For the first time in her life, Fran felt shy.

Rolling his eyes again, Bill decided to try another tack. "So, did youse always think you would marry someone from Nouveau with a college education?"

"Maybe, when I growing up." Fran walked over and put a box together and placed the clothes of the same size in the box then labeled it. "I have not really given it much thought until lately, and to answer your next question, no, that is not the reason I will not agree to marry you."

"I don't remember saying a word about marriage, but now that you brought it up. Is the reason you refuse to marry me is that you are afraid that I will change my mind at the last minute, return to my time just so I can be with Frannie?"

Fran stopped and thought about it for a minute. Since Bill's arrival, she rarely allowed herself to think about his sweetheart who he married when he returned to the States. Now Bill just exposed her major fear in the clear light of day. Fran studied Bill's face carefully. He was a man with many charms and talents. She looked at his hands which were so strong, but beautiful. It made her shiver when Fran thought of what the pleasure those hands could give her if she gave Bill half the chance. Finally, Fran said, "How did you know when I wasn't even fully aware of it myself? That is until now." Moving one of the stacks of shirts, she sat on the bed.

Bill squat down beside her, and said, "It just dawned on me that if I were you, I might be worried too. I told the fellas, and I will tell you. I am staying here for a lot of reasons. You and the kids are a big part of it, but I like the idea of building a new America. I sat and watched a lot of those history movies, and I tell you Frannie, I did not like what I saw one bit. No, sir, the Bill Guarnere that is there can handle it because that's what you do in life. You learn to live with what life throws at ya. I know I will have a good life whether or not I had one or two legs. I know what that Bill experiences, and it is wonderful maybe more than a devil like me deserves."

"You are not so bad, just mischievous," she said.

Bill sat down on the bed beside Fran, and continued. "You could call it that. Now we have the opportunity to participate in one of the most important events in this country's history since the settlers came to Virginia. We are like pilgrims.. I tell ya what else I like about staying here. These guys are the best friends I will have in this or any other life. We have been asked to do this mission because we are the best of the best. Now, I want to marry you, and help you raise those kids, and if the good Lord smiles upon us, we will have some little Guarneres of our own. That's all I gotta say. I have my answers. You think about it as long as you like, and sweetheart, the long and the short of it is, I ain't going no place." Bill reached over and kissed her with such passion that Fran felt dizzy for a moment.

Much to Bill's surprise, Fran grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him in closer then kissed him back. "Whew, girly," said Bill. "If I am not the right fella, then I am jealous as hell of whoever is." Bill wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed against Fran until the weight of his body gave them nowhere to go but down on the bed with their feet still on the floor. Lost in their desire, they almost did not hear Sharon calling up to them. They separated and Fran jumped up to check herself out in the mirror to make sure her hair was not too mussed. Tucking his shirt, Bill winked at her, but the tone in Sharon's voice concerned him a bit.

"Here you are," said Sharon. "Why didn't you answer? Oh, sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Mendenhall just called. I don't know how to tell you this Fran, but Anna Christiansen is dead."

Inhaling deeply, Bill studied Fran's face. There was a sadness in her eyes, but no tears. "Are you all right Fran?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of Cliff."

"Me too, the poor guy," said Bill. "How about you Sharon? Are you ok?"

Patting Bill on the back, Sharon assured him she was holding up then explained what happened. They shook their heads. "Slipping in a bathroom," mumbled Bill.

"They decided to cancel school, and our first challenge will be to tell the children after lunch. I am not looking forward to it. The children are finally enjoying some semblance of peace in their lives."

Bill shook his head. "These kids are tougher than you think. You can make sense out of someone slipping in a tub. Having total strangers trying to kill you because you're at war is something altogether. Kids shouldn't have to try and figure that out, but they are living with it just like me and my buddies. Don't get me wrong. It's sad, and it's a tough break for Cliff. Has he got family besides Anna?"

Fran was standing by Bill now, and he put a protective arm around her as if he could shield her from anything that might hurt her. "There is Joy, a cousin. I have no idea where she is. Apparently, Anna and Joy did not get along so, she left under the pretext of studying for her PhD in geology. At least, that's the story Cliff told Hank," said Fran. "I don't think any of us were able to get really close to Anna except for Deborah and maybe Sarah."

"We all tried. I know I did, but I still feel guilty," said Sharon, "There just never was enough time for me to break through all her defensive walls. The twins were so young, and I had to start preparing them for school plus Skip really was a handful in the beginning." She sat down on the bed, picked up Hank's shirt that Fran had shown Bill only minutes earlier. "I think Danny will be able to wear this in the summer," she said absentmindedly. "There is going to be a prayer service at two o'clock."

"Try not to feel guilty Sharon. You have had more than your fair share of responsibility. What you, as well as myself, feel is just a hard reminder that we need to be more mindful of our relationships in the community. The best thing we can do for Anna now is to insure her house is in order and take care of Cliff."

Bill thought about Lip and wondered how he would react to the news. I wonder if he will be so quick to go back to 1945.


	41. The News Spreads

"Hello, hello," said Sarah.

"Sarah, yes, it's me Buck. I am at Deborah's house. There has been an accident. I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but Anna is dead."

"How did it happen," asked Sarah? Her voice was so soft that Buck could barely hear her.

"It looks like she slipped and hit her head."

"Did she suffer?" By now, Dick realized someone was dead. He got up from behind the desk and sat by Sarah on the sofa. All the blood drained from her face.

"No," said Buck. "It happened so fast. I think she died before we even started up the stairs. What do we do next?" He knew they needed to move Anna's body, but where. "Sarah, are you there?"

"Yes, Buck, I am trying to think."

Dick whispered, "Let me handle this." Holding out his hand for the phone, Sarah reluctantly gave it to him. Maybe if he and some of the men could take care of the body, she could pull herself together and concentrate on how to break the news to Cliff. She handed the small phone to Dick.

"Buck, this is Dick. What has happened?" He listened as Buck repeated the sad news.

"What should we do Dick?"

"I am going to send Nix to help you move her body. What? I guess the best place would be her room. Right, I am going to track down Faith and some of the other women. Who is there now?"

"Just Deborah, but the kids usually come home for lunch."

"That's right, I will tell Lew to stop and talk to one of the teachers. Maybe Cliff could come here and have lunch with Lewis and Gillian. Dick turned to Sarah, who nodded that would be all right."

"All right Dick, I will set up her bedroom and gather some blankets. Vern will need help making a coffin."

Dick could hear Deborah sobbing in the background. Sarah left the room to tell Mrs. Mendenhall. The crashing of plates let him know how hard the news would be for these women.

"Buck, I think this is going to be hard on these women and especially Cliff. I am going over to tell the men.

As Dick headed upstairs to grab his things, he met Nix coming down the stairs. "This is a hell of a situation, Dick," he said. Nix's dark eyes did not betray the sadness in his voice.

"Nix, it is going to be a day when we hang tough together," said Dick. Nodding his head, Nix headed for the door.

At the top of the landing, Sarah handed him his boots and a small phone. After showing him how to use it, she said, "I should have given you one before now. Dick smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I asked Lewis to tell Thea to send Cliff and Dick Nixon home with Lewis and Gilly. Mrs. Mendenhall started the telephone tree so all the women will know as well, and they can tell their children. Do you think we should cancel school for the rest of the day?"

Dick thought about it, "I don't think they will be able to concentrate. Someone needs to tell Amon and Vern as well as the men working with them. I know Joe Toye is up there today. What about Cliff, he asked as he bent over to tie his boots faster than Dick could remember doing since arriving here, Dick asked, "How do you tell a child something like that?"

"I don't know, but I believe the straight truth is best. We will we need to tell Cliff after lunch. Perhaps it would be good if Buck and Deborah were here since they found her, and can answer any questions he might have. I really do not know. The poor little guy, he only has one other relative besides Carwood, a cousin who Cliff hasn't seen his parents died." Brushing off imaginary lint from Dick's coat, Sarah followed him downstairs. "I have to try and reach Nouveau and let the elders know they need to find Joy." Confused, Dick gave her a quizzical look.

"Cliff's cousin is named Joy," said Sarah.

"Oh, maybe that is a good sign. Does she live up to her name?"

"As a matter of fact, she does," said Sarah, she smiled as remembered the vivacious Joy who Cliff adored.

Dick turned around and kissed her on lips. "Hang tough."

"You too." She closed the door behind him, headed into the office and began the task of contacting Nouveau.

"Look who's coming our way," said Skip. "From the look on his face, he got the distinct impression something was up.

Removing his cigar, Bull stood at attention, and said, "Morning Major."

"As you were men, Good morning Bull." Dick nodded to Skip and Alex. "This wall looks great. It is a pity that it is not more permanent."

"Yes, sir," said Bull.

"Listen, I have some news I need to share with the men. Do you think you men could take a break from what you are doing?"

"No problem," said Skip. "In fact, I could use a break."

"Good, thanks Skip, Penk, Bull. I am going to go ahead inside."

The men watched as Dick headed for the barracks. "What do you think is going on," asked Alex.

"Somebody is dead," said Bull.

"That would be my guess," said Skip.

"Probably Elder Scott," suggested Alex.

"Only one way to find out Penk," said Skip.

Surprised to find Faith inside, Dick took her to the side and broke the sad news as gently as he could. Thanking God for her professional training, a composed Faith thanked Dick for informing her about the situation. "I will go over to the house, and see what I can do."

Stepping out into the cold, Faith walked towards the main road where she met Sarah was able to get through to Nouveau. She was reassured that every effort would be made to bring Joy to New Penn as quickly as possible. After hugging one another, the two women looped their arms together and made their way towards Deborah's home. When they arrived, Lew was already there having completed his first task at the schoolhouse. Thea did not know Anna well, instead her grief was for Cliff whom she loved dearly, and these women whose bond with one another was so strong.

"Lip, gather the men together." Dick took off his coat and gloves then removed his helmet.

"Yes, sir," said Lip. "Easy Company, front and center, Major Winters has an announcement to make."

Liebgott had just finished his shower and asked if it was all right if he dressed first.

"That is not necessary Joe. Have a seat. In fact, all of you please, sit down." Except for Lip and Winters everyone took a seat.

"There has been an accident, and I am sorry to say Anna Christianson is dead." The men all turned their eyes to Lip, who had been standing. He sat down hard in total disbelief.

"How did it happen, sir," asked Perconte?

"Apparently, she was cleaning in the bathroom and was standing on the edge of the tub. Somehow, she lost her footing, hit her head on the sink. The blow fractured her skull. Mrs. Mendenhall is calling the households I know you are probably thinking about the children. The plan is to tell them after they come home and have their lunch. Sarah called off school for the rest of the day. A prayer service is scheduled for two o'clock. I know all of you will want to be there."

George Luz stood up. For once, he could not think of anyway to lighten the situation "Sir right now, all I want to do is see Jenny Sousa. She must be tore up about this," said Luz. "Major Winters, is there anything we can do to help?"

Before he could respond, Bull spoke up, "Someone will need to dig a grave. That little scooter can probably dig through this frozen ground, but we will probably need some hand work done."

"A coffin needs to be prepared," said Dick.

Luz said, "Major Winters, with your permission, I will check on Jenny then go see Amon and Vern about making a coffin."

"Granted, those are both good ideas. I hope all of you will offer your services to the families here. This is just one more loss for them. Most of all, it will probably be harder on the children." Winters paused then said, "I know we have all seen death in combat, and we are all just now learning to come to terms with everything we have seen, done or thought we could do better, but let's try and concentrate on listening. I have a feeling some of these women are going to need shoulders to cry on. It has also come to my attention that some of you might be having second thoughts about remaining here. Now is just as good a time as any to settle any doubts you may have. I will let you know what is happening as soon as I have the information."

"Thank you sir," said Malarkey. He worried about Sharon, Skip, and the twins. Soon he and Muck headed out to check on Sharon and Sandy. Within minutes, the rest of the men in the barracks spread out to check on their girls as they like to call them. Penkala and Hoobler decided to go the church, set out chairs and make sure the building was warm.

Lip remained sitting even after they left. Finally, it was just him and Major Winters.

"Lip, I don't know what to say. I know you and Anna didn't click, but I am sorry."

"Me to Major," said Lip. "I am really sorry for the boy. Less than a half hour ago, I changed my mind about leaving here. Now I know it is the right decision. Cliff needs family. I know what it is like to loose a parent, but he has lost both of his. Cliff told me he only has a cousin left, and who knows if she is willing to come here. I'd like to be the one to tell him if that is all right with Miss Sarah."

"I think that will be fine," said Dick as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "I also believe it is about time you start calling me Dick."

"That might take some getting use to," said Lip.

At noon, school let out and the children made their way home. "Hey Cliff catch," said Dick. Turning around, Lip ran back and caught the football that Dick launched his way.

"Good one, Dick. Hey Lew, It sure is nice of your Aunt to invite me have lunch with you guys. Aunt Anna is in one of her cleaning modes. She almost threw out my rock collection, but I agreed to wash them so I get to keep them indoors ."

"You wash your rocks," asked Gilly? Shaking her head in disbelief, she said, "Rocks are suppose to be dirty."

"Not in a collection as big as mine," said Cliff.

Lewis refrained from saying something to his sister. The desire to tell her to stop being such a pain almost made him bite his tongue. Then he heard Cliff call out to Lieutenant Lipton.

"Hey, Lip," said Cliff. He ran up to the tall man who shared his name. Lip lifted him up in the air and swung him around. "Gee Lip, you must be about the strongest man I know."

"Then you haven't seen Bull Randleman carry Perconte over his shoulder like he was toting a pillow," laughed Lip. "How did the morning go?" The children walked the rest of the way home sharing their stories about school all the way to the back porch of their house.

"Be sure to take your boots off and leave them at the door. That goes for you too Lieutenant," said Ellen Mendenhall, who gave Cliff an affectionate pat on the back when he went past her. Cliff looked up at her and smiled then joined the other children in washing his hands before they sat down at the table.

"Yes, m'am. Lip saluted the older woman, and the children laughed.

Sarah was home by now and she hugged Gilly then playfully rubbed each of the boys' heads before sitting down herself. Out of love for the children, the adults behaved as if nothing about the day was unusual. They wanted Cliff to have one good meal before hearing the news about Anna. After dessert, the children started to gather their things together before they returned to school. Dick remembered a book that he left in Lewis' room and he would need it that afternoon so the two boys went upstairs. Dick Winters asked Cliff he wanted to see the trail they would follow to New Harmony.

"Boy would I," said Cliff. After excusing himself from the table and taking his dishes to the sink, Cliff joined Lip and Dick in the study. While Sarah went upstairs to tell the children the sad news, Mrs. Mendenhall sniffed as she began stacking the dishes in the washer.

Sarah took her niece by the hand and went into Lewis' room. She closed the door behind her and asked the children to sit down. They took the news better than she thought they would or they were so use to death that .

"What will happen to Cliff," asked Lewis?

"He could live with Aunt Faith and me," said Dick. "I mean it makes sense because Lieutenant Lipton stays with us." The children nodded in agreement.

"That will be for Cliff and Lipton to decide. Now, I want all of you to respect what Cliff is going through. He probably will not like it if you treat him differently or act like you feel sorry for him," said Sarah.

Lewis listened carefully to his Aunt. She is right, he thought. I sure would hate it if someone started acting weird towards me.

Downstairs, Cliff was overlooking the map and staring up at the trail as a three dimensional view of it rose from the computer. "Wow, the land sure has a lot of geographic variations."

"Perfect for collecting rocks," said Lip.

"Yeah boy," said Cliff. "Have you made up your mind whether or not you are going to stay? Jeez, I didn't mean to blurt that out. I am sorry Lip."

"It's all right, Cliff because as a matter of fact, I decided to stay.

"That is terrific. I can't wait to tell the guys. I guess I better go find them and head back to school."

"Cliff, they cancelled school for the afternoon," said Dick.

"Why would they do that?"

Lip knelt down beside Cliff and said, "There has been an accident. There is no good way to tell you, but Anna fell while cleaning in the bathroom. She hit her head."

Eyes blinking, Cliff interrupted him, "Aunt Anna is dead, isn't she?"

"Yes, Cliff, I am sorry, but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Is that why you are staying because of me?" Tears rolled down Cliff's face despite his attempt to stop them by wiping them away with his sleeve. Lip took out a handkerchief and handed it to Cliff.

"It is one, but there are a whole lot more which we can talk about later. Right now, I just want you to understand that you are not alone in this. I will be with you if you want to talk, cry, or yell your head off."

Cliff looked Lip straight in the eye. He could tell that Lip meant every word he said. His lip quivered then Cliff reached out for Lip who hugged him hard while the boy wept quietly for his aunt.

It was just the two of them in the room. Dick slipped out quietly. From the window, he had seen Faith and Lew coming to the house. Only Lew remained downstairs, Faith went looking for Dick.

Lew Nixon shook his head and started telling Dick what happened after Faith and the other women arrived. "I tell you Dick, these women are remarkable. Buck and I moved Anna to her room so Faith could examine her. There was nothing anyone could have done. Judging from the dent at the back of her head, she probably died within a few minutes. As soon as Faith finished closing up the wound, there must have been five women, removing the bloody clothes, cleaning up the bathroom, washing Anna's body and dressing it for burial then five more came with food. Luz, Amon, and Joe Toye came with the coffin. It is real simple box. There will be no embalmment. They said something about it being hazardous to the environment. They never shed a tear except for Deborah. I guess they were close because they shared the house together."

Dick listened then looked upstairs wondering how the children were taking the news. He heard the door from the study open. Cliff's eyes were red and held Lip's hand real tight.

"We are going to see Anna," said Lip. "We will meet everyone at the Meeting House."

"Right," said Dick. "Cliff, I am really sorry about your aunt. Anna was a fine woman."

Nixon said, "We are all here for you Cliff."

"I know that sir," said Cliff. "Thank you. Can I go upstairs and see Lewis and Dick?"

"Sure," said Lip. "I will meet you at the back door." The three men watched as Cliff walked up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"How is everything back at his house, Captain," asked Lip.

"It is fine. Everything is in order. Deborah packed a few of his things, including his rock collection," said Nixon. "Faith thinks it best that he stay at her house since you live there. Right now you are all the family he has in this vicinity. I understand the cousin is somewhere in Canada, but no one is real sure. Apparently, she and Anna fought over custody of Cliff. The elders appointed Anna as his guardian because she was his mother's sister although according to Faith, the cousin was closer to Cliff's mother than Anna."

"Sounds like there was more to it than that, but it doesn't matter now," said Lip.

"No, it sure doesn't," said Dick.

Upstairs, three friends anxiously anticipated the reactions of one another.

Lewis and Dick stood at the top of the stairs waiting for their friend.

"Hi, guys," said Cliff.

"Hi, Cliff," said Lewis. "Let's go to my room." They could hear Gilly crying in her bedroom.

"She's afraid something will happen to Aunt Sarah," said Lewis, rolling his eyes. "Girls."

Cliff almost laughed.

"Listen, Cliff, I am really sorry about Anna. She was really nice," said Lewis. To emphasize his sympathy, Lewis lightly punched Cliff in the arm.

"And pretty," mumbled Dick who harbored a secret crush for Anna Christiansen.

Cliff and Lewis looked at Dick and shrugged.

"If we start acting weird around you, just tell us and we promise to knock it off."

"Thanks Lewis, Lip and I are going to go pay our respects. I guess your Aunt told you there is a prayer service in about an hour. So, I will see you guys there.

"You bet, Cliff. Come on, I will walk you downstairs." The boys stepped out into the hallway. Dick saw Faith coming out of Sarah's room and told his friend that he would catch up with them.

"Hi, Dick," said Faith. Sitting her bag down, she squatted down to his level. "What's wrong?" The boy did not answer instead he just wrapped his arms around her and began to cry. Faith guided him into the bathroom and ran a cloth under the water.

Between his tears, "Why do these things happen? She was so pretty too and Cliff will miss her so much."

"As we all will, some more than others. I wish I had the answer for you darling, but accidents happen and people get hurt. Sometimes, they make it and then there are times like now when the body is so badly injured that there is nothing anyone can do." Faith held him close. She sensed there was more to Dick's reaction. He must have had a crush on her. Poor guy, how awful for him. To love someone in that way at such a tender age then for that person to die so suddenly, oh, his little heart must be broken. Faith gently washed his face with a cold rag. They could hear Lewis calling upstairs.

"Dick, come on. Get a move on. Lip and Cliff want to leave."

"Are my eyes real red," asked Cliff anxiously? He could nott bear for his friends to know that he had been crying let alone why he cried.

"Hold your head up," said Faith. Reaching into her medical bag, she pulled out some eye drops and squirted a little bit into each eye. "There, they need never know," said Faith.

"Thanks Aunt Faith." Then he ran down the stairs to say goodbye to Cliff only to see Gilly kiss him on the cheek, and apologize for being mean to him earlier.

"It's all right Gilly," said Cliff. Anxious to get back to his house, he said, "Well, I guess we better go Lip."

"Ready when you are," said Lip.

Dick Winters walked them outside. Kneeling down to Cliff's level, he gave the boy's arm a gentle squeeze, and said, "Cliff, let us know what we can do to help you."

"Thank you sir," said Cliff. "That is really nice of you." Cliff bounded down the steps and waited for Lip who exchanged glances with Dick.


	42. Joy

I do knot own BOB. Their lives speak for themselves. I just offer another possibility. Please review.

It was the day after Anna's death. During the night, a fierce storm brought more snow. However, when Carwood Lipton woke up, he had no idea about the latter. Curled up beside him was Cliff.

Careful not to disturb the boy, Lip got up and peaked out the window. Dismayed about the snow, he ruminated over how Cliff ended up sleeping with him. Sometime in the night, the boy woke up Lip and asked if he could sleep with him just this once. Confused by the last part of the question, Lip simply raised the blankets and told him to jump in before he froze to death. "My brother and I shared the same bed when my mother ran a boarding house," whispered Lip. "So, I don't mind."

"What's a boarding house," asked Cliff?

Amused, Lip explained the concept of the rooming house which disappeared in American society with the increase of apartments and the development of condominiums and townhouses.

"Oh," said Cliff. "What did your Father do?"

"My Dad was killed in an automobile accident when I was about your age. To make ends meet, my mother ran a boarding house. My brother and I helped out."

"Do still you miss your Father?"

"There is not a day goes by that I don't think about him, but the pain of loosing him eased over time."

"Do you ever wonder if your life would be different if he lived?

"I use to think about it, but as I got older, I realized that was pointless. I just hoped he would proud of me." Lip could tell that Cliff probably had similar thoughts. "I guess you wonder about those thing?"

"I use to all the time, but like you said, it doesn't really change the fact that he is dead, and I really haven't done anything yet for someone to proud of me," sighed Cliff as he rolled over.

Lip patted the boy's shoulder, and said, "I know he would be real proud of how you handled yourself yesterday. I know I am."

"Thanks Lip," said a half asleep Cliff.

"Anytime," whispered Lip.

So many things happened so fast yesterday that Carwood never had time to stop and work through it in his mind. Major Winters explained to the men the day before, it was now customary to have a private burial where just the family and an elder attended. That took place immediately after the prayer service. Carwood and Cliff stood by the grave while Sarah repeated the beautiful passage she shared at the beginning of the prayer service. He discovered later that it was written by William Penn who founded the colony of Pennsylvania almost a thousand years ago. That fact alone shook Carwood to the core. He reached over and picked up the book Sarah gave him and turned to the page that contained the passage she knew by heart.

_And this is the Comfort of the Good,_

_that the Grave cannot hold them,_

_and that they live as soon as they die._

_For Death is no more than a Turning of us over_

_from Time to Eternity._

_Nor can there be a Revolution without it;_

_for it supposes the Dissolution of one form,_

_in order to the Succession of another._

_Death then, being the Way and Condition of Life,_

_we cannot love to live,_

_if we cannot bear to die. _

_They that love beyond the World,_

_cannot be separated by it._

_Death cannot kill, what never dies._

_Nor can Spirits ever be divided_

_that love and live in the same Divine Principle;_

_the Root and Record of their Friendship._

_If Absence be not death, neither is theirs._

_Death is but Crossing the World,_

_as Friends do the Seas;_

_They live in one another still._

_For they must needs be present,_

_that love and live in that which is Omnipresent._

_In this Divine Glass,_

_they see Face to Face;_

_and their Converse is Free, as well as Pure._

_This is the Comfort of Friends,_

_that though they may be said to Die,_

_yet their Friendship and Society are, in the best Sense,_

_ever present, because Immortal. _

Babe Heffron seemed to be particularly moved by the reading. Sometime in the middle of the prayers both silent and those spoken aloud, Babe rose and offered the following prayer,

_Lord, support us all the day long,_

_until the shadows lengthen,_

_and the evening comes,_

_and the busy world is hushed,_

_and the fever of life is over,_

_and our work is done. _

_Then in your mercy,_

_grant us a safe lodging,_

_and a holy rest,_

_and peace at the last. _

A long silence passed in between those two prayers, but from across the room Lip watched as Malarkey, Perconte, Luz, Guarnere, Toye, Muck, Penkala, and Heffron prayed in earnest as they knelt down with their rosaries. It must be hard for them he thought now as he did at the time. To live in a time when the Catholic Church or even priests were no more must be very difficult for them. They had been reluctant to leave Lip and Cliff during the burial, but finally Fran convinced Bill and the other women did the same with their fellows as Lip now thought of them as couples.

Suddenly a thunk on the window in the room next door brought Carwood back to the present. Cliff stirred a little then fell back asleep. Looking out, Carwood saw Henry Guarnere and Billy Toye down below. They waved at Lip, but he shook his head, and they went on their way. For some reason, this made him recall the piece Cliff recited at the grave. It was then he learned they shared a love of Shakespeare. The boy seemed to be squeezing his memory to quote the passage, but finally the words came,

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

When he looked back over at the bed, Carwood realized the boy who offered that little piece was awake.

"Morning Lip," said Cliff. "What time is it? 

By the time, they both showered and dressed, word had been received that if Cliff approved, Anna's memorial would be held that afternoon. The roads needed clearing.

While some of the men worked on the roads, the others pressed their dressed uniforms, polished their boots, checked each other uniforms, and assured one another they looked sharp. Then they traded places to finish up the major roads to the Meeting House.

Lip and Cliff engaged in a game of chess, which took up a good part of the morning. Lunch was a simple affair. A potluck would take place after the Memorial. It really did not matter to Cliff. He had no appetite at breakfast. However, the pecan pancakes served at lunch seemed to appeal to him.

By one thirty, everyone in the community were either already at the Meeting House or almost there. Most of the men walked with the women and children. When Shifty turned to head up the main road, something caught his eye, and he stood there and stared off into the distance. 

"What's up Shifty," asked Winters? The latter tried to see whatever Shifty saw, but except for snow and trees, the landscape looked the same. Soon, the men Easy Company joined Shifty and the Major. Experience taught them that if Shifty saw something, it was there, but just what not even he really knew. Dick suggested to Sarah that maybe the women and children would be safer in the Meeting House, but she assured them they would have heard if there was any danger.

"It's probably someone from one of the surrounding communities, but the nearest one is six hundred miles away," she said.

"There," said Shifty. Everyone squinted and soon they saw something move, but it was still too far to distinguish exactly what it was except that it was moving fast. Considering their location and the snow, it was easy to hear a voice in the distance.

"It sounds like someone is saying marchee," said Johnny Martin.

"No, it's marcher," said Eugene. "It's French for walk or go."

"Oui," said Danielle, "but whoever it is, ze are not French."

Then they lost sight of whatever it was, but ever so often they would hear, "Gee," followed by "Haw," then "Marcher, Marcher." Suddenly, a very distinctive "Gee, Gee, Gee, but it quickly went back to "Marcher, Marcher." Apparently, the musher turned off the main road onto the one leading into the farming community. The team was heading their way. Running up to the ridge of the road, the men were stunned to see fifteen large dogs pulling a long sled. Wearing a fur parka with fur pants the driver was of diminutive size, but in full command of the dog team.

"It looks like an Eskimo," said Dick"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like," said Nix. He turned to Faith and asked with a smile, "Do any of you know an Eskimo?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Faith.

The children stood on top of the snow walls that Skip and Muck built just yesterday.

As the sled approached, the Eskimo waved at them, and the children waved back.

"Look, the doggies have shoes," said Katie Malarkey. She was right. The dogs pulling the sled all wore what appeared to be booties.

Before Bill could finish saying "Jesus Christ," Fran shushed him much to the delight of those around them.

"Whoever, it is, they are armed with a rifle," said Buck.

"Look, someone in the sled is waving at us. I don't think we need to be concerned," said Lip. The children were waving back.

As the sled driver approached them, they heard, "Easy, easy, boys and girls. We are almost there." Then the call was "Whoa, whoa," and the dogs slowly came to a halt. The driver stomped down on what must have been the brakes, jumped back off the sled and went up to the passenger, rubbed the person's head, and they hugged each other. Although a mask and goggles covered the travelers' faces, the onlookers sensed the two were congratulating each on their arrival. Then the driver patted and rubbed each dog who returned the greeting with licks. Obviously, there was a great deal of love between them. Arriving at the lead dog, the driver hugged the dog and kept saying in a muffled voice, "Good boy Caesar, good boy. You got us here. You led the way just like you always do."

The driver's back was to the crowd, but they watched as he handed out treats to the dogs. Taking off heavy fur mitts only to reveal gloved hands, both the driver and the passenger started removing masks that protected their faces as well as their goggles. Pushing back the hoods of their fur parkas, they were surprised to see the driver was a woman. Shaking her dark curly hair out, she turned around and smiled.

Cliff immediately began shouting, "Joy, Joy, I knew you would come." He ran up to her and jumped up in her waiting arms, his legs wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, guy! I told you I would come back if you needed me." They clung to one another for a few minutes. Joy kissed him on the cheek. Then they pressed their foreheads together, and she murmured something to him and hugged him again. Then loud enough for all to hear, Joy said, "Look who I brought with me."

The passenger pushed back his hood and removed his goggles, and to everyone's delight, it was Elder Scott. "Would you boys be good enough to extricate me from this contraption? I have no problem getting inside the sled, but it is a bit cumbersome climbing out." Tab and Skip assisted Elder Scott out of the sled. He stood up and stretched his back. Rubbing Cliff's head, he patted Joy on the back. "My dear, I congratulate you on getting us here safely, and I believe in time for the memorial service."

"I told you I would, and I always keep my promises. So, tell me little Lip which one of these good looking men is your illustrious ancestor?" Cliff jumped down and dragged Carwood over to meet his cousin.

"That would be me. I am Carwood Lipton." He extended his hand and was surprised when Joy removed her second glove to shake his. Her hand was small and the fingers seemed too delicate to handle a dog sled. Her husky voice intrigued him as well.

"My name is Joy Goodmaker, and I am delighted to meet you. I am just sorry that it is under these circumstances." She gave Cliff a sympathetic look and gently squeezed his shoulder.

Lip could tell Joy meant it. He heard that she and Anna had their disagreements, but obviously, she bore no grudges. Joy was younger than Anna, and they were opposites in everyway. Unlike her cousin, Joy was not tall and her features indicated she was small framed. Instead of Anna's round, Joy's features distinctive features included high cheekbones, a small nose; dark, curly brown hair, sparkling coffee color eyes , and a smile that seem to brighten everyone's mood.

Joy exchanged hugs with Sarah and Fran, as well some of the other women who remembered her. She slapped the children's raised hands, which the men learned was a gesture called a high five that was athletes popularized in the 1970s. Turning back to Carwood and Cliff, she said, "Let me settle the dogs down, get them some water and food then I will join you inside. Cliff, please save me a seat." She reached into the sled and pulled out a small package. When she finally sat down beside Cliff, Joy was wearing a dark blue dress in the same style as the other women, but she still wore her fur boots. Joy nodded at Lip who sat on the other side of the boy. Lip watched as she reached for Cliff's right hand while he held his left. He could not help but feel admiration for the young woman who was brave enough to drive through this snow just to help ease Cliff's loss, and it was obvious she wanted to assure her young cousin that he was not alone. Sensing the strong gaze of the illustrious ancestor, Joy closed her eyes and focused on the reason she and everyone else was here.

To the men, the memorial service seemed a nice way to say goodbye to a loved one. Elder Scott explained the process and in between the eulogies, there was a bit of time for silence. Everyone remarked on her devotion to Cliff, her willingness to work hard for the good of the community, and Deborah enlightened those who did not know Anna well about her hopes for the future in New Harmony. "She wanted Cliff to know a world without violence and where he could learn from nature. Anna confessed to me that she did not always feel that way and once hoped that Cliff would change his mind and return to Nouveau or one of the other satellite homes. With time, she understood the work we are doing here and became convinced of its importance."

Carwood noticed that Joy raised her head as did a number of women while Deborah spoke. They seemed quite surprised by the last revelation. He wondered if Anna's initial reaction to remaining here had been the cause of their discourse.

After an hour or so had passed, and the eulogies ceased, Elder Scott stood up and said, "I mourn with you the loss of Anna. It is blow for Cliff and Joy. However, we are all family here in a sense. Let us comfort one another and celebrate the life that has passed." Then he reached down, and shook Dick Winter's hand and walked over to exchange condolences with Cliff, Joy and to Carwood as well.

The potluck that followed enabled everyone to hear about how Joy and Elder Scott arrived in time for the memorial. "Originally, the plan was bring supplies in so we actually started out four days ago, and were going at a good clip so as not to wear out the team. Then we heard about Anna's death, and I was determined to get here," said Joy as she washed down her chicken potpie with some milk. "God, that tastes good. It will be a long time before I want to eat fish again." Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Joy tucked back into her dinner.

Elder Scott complimented Joy on getting them here on time. "My hat is off to Joy. She kept calm and worked wonders with the dogs. Caesar, her lead dog, led the way most of the night while she dozed standing up if you can imagine. There is an outpost about ten miles from here, we stopped there to rest and clean up a bit. Last night's snow delayed us a bit this morning, and I must say I am very glad to be here."

Everyone inquired about Elder Scott's health, and he pronounced himself more than fit. "However, I am retiring from public office, and I can think of no better place to spend my days in New Harmony." This welcomed news put the women at east, but raised questions for Guarnere.

"Mind if I join you padre?"

"Of course, Bill, please."

"Say, Elder Scott, some of the boys including myself, well, we consider ourselves good Catholics, and we are kind of worried about you know, dying without last rites."

"I see," said the older man. "I have no doubt that God will absolve you boys of any mortal sin whether or not a priest reads the rites, but that is little consolation to you and your friends."

"Well after all a priest is God's emissary," said Bill. Judging from the polite look on Elder Scott's face, the older man did not share that dearly held belief. "I just don't see how you people just did away with the church."

"We did nothing of the sort," said Elder Scott kindly. "The Catholic church as well as other religious institutions died a violent death during the first Earth war. In the case of your church, there came a time when none of the faithful desired to enter into the priesthood. Without anyone to insure the practice of the rituals, the members took it upon themselves to adhere to the old doctrine, but it did not carry over into Nouveau. Although, I understand some families teach their children the rosary and hand down certain artifacts such as rosary beads to their children. Most everyone finds comfort in the new way of worshipping God, Allah, Yahweh, however you wish to address the Almighty, emerged into the simplistic form you experienced since your arrival. I regret that I have no comprehension of your distress, but it saddens me that your faith may keep anyone of you from remaining here. Now in your book collection you can find prayer books of your faith with all of its rituals. Maybe that will bring some comfort to you and your friends."

In the middle of the older man's history lesson, Bill blinked several times because he could hardly believe he was part of this conversation. After listening to the soft tones of Elder Scott, Bill wondered why he bothered to ask in the first place. "Do you mind if I refer any of the fellows who might have a problem with this come talk to you?"

"Not at all my dear boy, I am here to serve the spiritual needs of everyone here. Although, not in the official capacity that you are familiar with, you understand."

"Sure right," said Bill. He left Elder Scott, and mumbled, "Jesus Christ, I need a drink. He walked over to Fran, who sensed his distress.

"What is the matter Bill? You look like you don't know whether to shoot someone or run naked in the snow."

Somehow, that snapped Bill out of the fog around his head. Hugging Fran, Bill laughed and kissed her on the cheek.. "Hah, hah, hah, that's a good one. Thank you Fran, I needed that," he said. "That's just how I feel. I could use a drink."

"Why didn't you say so," said Fran. "I will have Amon bring by some of his special hooch, but be careful with it. You might just run naked in the snow, and that could be dangerous for certain body parts."

"Heh, heh, heh," laughed Bill. Then wickedly, Bill said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Girly, you don't know the half of it. What's going on here?"

"The men are unloading the supplies from the sled. I wonder what Joy brought with her?"

God willing some cigarettes he thought. Looping his arm through Fran's, Bill said, "Let's go see for ourselves sweetheart."

To the women, it was a miracle to have luxuries such as colored lip balm and mascara as well new shoes and winter boots for all the children. The numerous packages of freeze-dried meats would be a welcome change from the heavy diet of vegetables and rice. Joy lifted out a bag of pills and handed them to Sarah, who in turn handed the bag to Dick.

Holding up the large bag of brown tablets, Dick asked, "What is it?"

"Beer," said Joy. "Americans mix cold water and the Brits use warm. I heard two beers give a person a mighty buzz. It is the best I could do until we get to New Harmony and start making our own hops."

"We are going to raise hops," asked Dick?

"If you want beer you will," said Joy. "The land is suitable for a variety of different crops, including grapes for wine, a special form of wheat for real flour, corn, soy, you name it we can grow it. I brought this because Sarah thought it a shame that the men could not enjoy a beer every now and then. I think someone should create a pub."

"Uh, Miss, Joe Toye's the name. You wouldn't have brought any cigarettes with you, would you m'am? We are getting kind of short."

"Well, not the kind that you are use to I am afraid. All I could scrounge up is some loose tobacco and rolling papers. There have not been any transports back to 1945 since the tragedy. It created the biggest scandal, and the family members' grief has turned to pure anger. The Bush family's reputation is ruined and the whole lot retired from public office, thank God. Here it is." Joy pulled out the rolling papers and with the help of Joe, out came a large bag of tobacco.

For the children, there were hand held electronic toys that flew as well as various small dolls, new footballs and basketball with pumps, but most of all chocolate in both powdered and candied form. The latter was to be distributed to each family. Each man received a package containing two flannel shirts, wool pants, extra gloves, socks, handkerchiefs, thermals, and five pair of skivvies. Each bundle was flattened so tight the men could not understand how it could contain so much clothing. In addition, there were some electronic games and cars that she thought would amuse them as well as new decks of cards.

"It's like Christmas," said Shifty.

"Yeah, Shifty," said Tab, "It sure is."

After the clean up, the various families returned home. The sun was just beginning to fade. Cliff wanted to know where he was suppose to sleep tonight. "You look tired Joy, and I think I would keep you up," said Cliff. "Maybe I could stay with Dick Nixon and Lip tonight."

"If that's all right with Faith, and if that is what you want," said Joy. "You are right, I am pooped, but I have to find a place for the dogs. Deborah is it all right if I stay with you?

"Sure, sweetie, but I was talking to Sharon and the Malarkey children. They lived with us for a while, but she and Anna didn't agree on how to discipline the children so she moved in with Fran. Now their house is bursting at the seams, and we thought you and Cliff could live with Fran, and the Malarkeys could move back with my brood if that suits you."

"Sounds like a plan, but I really cannot think," replied Joy. She ran her hand through her hair, and her shoulders sagged a bit. It was obvious her adrenaline level was just about shot. "Where can I bunk my team?"

Tab and Luz had been waiting for this opportunity. "The name is George Luz, m'am." Joy shook the outstretched hand. "Tab and me were wondering if the dogs couldn't stay in the barracks with us. We don't mind walking them, and they might be good company when we patrol the area at night."

Joy thought about it then nodded and said, "Sure, but Caesar stays with me."

George's face lit up as if he had just won a lottery. "Great, thank you m'am." He and Tab ran out the door yelling "Whoo hoo, Skip, she said yes."

Joy followed them outside. It was obvious to Lip that exhaustion was quickly creeping in and she need to rest. After handing them packets of the dogs' food, Joy said her goodnights to the dogs and made sure the boys knew the name of each then before she and Caesar followed Deborah and her brood back to their house. There Joy enjoyed a hot bath before joining Caesar who woke up as his mistress climbed into bed. Before dozing off, Joy puzzled over two things, why Carwood Lipton stared at her so, and why she didn't mind. Pushing that from her mind, Joy turned to her thoughts to those of a spiritual nature. Her only prayer was that she would be able to give Cliff the assurance that he was not alone, and they would be a family. Soon both the musher and the lead dog were asleep.


	43. Getting to Know You

I do not own BOB. Please, please, please review.

Within a few days of Joy's arrival, it was obvious she brought a new dynamic to the group. She was open and made friends quickly while renewing old relationships as well. Though Cliff was happy to have her back, he did not relish living among all the children in the Guarnere, Toye, and Luz household. He much preferred the peace and quiet that he enjoyed when he and his Aunt lived with Deborah Compton, and he said as much to Lip, who in turn, shared this with Joy. Immediately, Joy paid a visit to their proposed new home and quickly realized that although the home was immaculate, children overran the place. Fran and Joy confirmed Joy's hunch, they had no idea Sharon Malarkey planned to move in with Deborah, but they agreed they welcomed the idea of having extra space.

Lip and Cliff met Joy at the door. The Lieutenant helped her off with her coat. She no longer wore the parka because as she teased Shifty and Tab, one of the guys might mistake her for a bear and shoot her. They laughed, and she added the real reason the parka remained on a hook was the fact it was too heavy to walk around in on a daily basis. Stomping the snow off her boots, Joy sat down at the kitchen table and began unlacing her boots. She held it out for Cliff to pull off.

"Well," said Cliff.

Joy raised her brow and smiled. "You are right buddy boy. They need another family in that house like I need another dog. However, it seems overcrowding is a problematic situation in this community. Unfortunately for us, I did not think to pack a spare house on the sled." She winked at Lip and Cliff. The latter seemed worried about the move, and Joy sensed that. "Now don't worry, I will talk to Sarah and Faith and see if we can't come up with an alternative solution. Besides, I never like it when people make decisions for me. So, where is everybody?"

Albie, Captain Nixon, and Major Winters are over at the barracks talking to the men. Buck is over at Deborah's house," said Lipton.

Not to be out done in the news department, Cliff said, "And Faith is over at Sarah's house."

"Fascinating," said Joy. "Why aren't you out playing with your friends" This drew no response from Cliff. "Alright, we will save that question for later. Now do me a favor buckaroo, run upstairs, and amuse yourself. I want to talk to the Lieutenant alone."

"Are you going to tell me what you talk about," he asked.

"Let me at leave at this, you will receive information on a need to know basis, but I promise you it is nothing serious. I just want to clear the air so to speak, all right."

Reluctantly, Cliff headed for the stairs, and tossed an "all right" over his shoulder.

Lip gathered that Joy's remark about not letting people make decisions for her referred to Deborah's assumption that she and Cliff should accept her decision as a fait accompli. He sat down beside her. "What's on your mind?"

Joy leaned her head back and ran her hand through her dark curls then casually said, "A lot of things, but before I go into that. I understand you recently decided to remain here. May I ask why?"

Surprised and pleased with her directness, Carwood explained how he came to his decision. "I know that my decision is the second most important one I will make in my life, and the idea of being part of building a new America excites and frightens me, but I know this group of men will give their lives to make sure it succeeds. Then there is the Cliff. I know what it's like to loose a parent, and I could not leave him now even if Iwanted to go back."

"What about Anna, I mean, well I don't know how it stood between you two though it seems to me the elders did their best to make sure every jack had a jenny so to speak?"

Carwood smiled because Joy's red face made it clear her own question embarrassed her. "If you are asking if I was in love with Anna, the answer is no. We never connected." If Joy was relieved by his answer, she had a funny way of showing it. Her forehead tightened, and Carwood sensed Joy's uneasiness about something, but so far, she was not forthcoming.

"I am sorry for zoning out. To be honest with you, I think this whole project is unfair to most of the men in your company. It is understandable that the men who died during the war would want to stay. I can also see how the men who suffered serious wounds would want a second chance to live their lives differently, but men like yourselves who return home and become millionaires is what I have trouble accepting. Are you sure you want to live in this time period without your family to rebuild a country that is vastly different from what you remember.

Now Carwood was shocked. "Do you know you are the first woman here to really voice what has been in the back of my mind?"

"Oh Lieutenant, I hope I haven't put my foot into my mouth, but I saw the footage. You and your friends went through so much and saw things no one should ever see. It seems most of you talked about your families when you could relax, and now you will never see them again. Now you are here seeing your descendants who have lost their families and are looking for you to feel that void along with their lovely female guardians. If I was one of these women, I wouldn't know whether I was being used as bait or a hook.

Carwood slapped his leg and laughed out loud. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, it is not to find a husband to help raise Cliff if that is what you want to know. I am not Bettye Toye who grew up in the colonies, married at fourteen and had a baby before she was fifteen. I see can see you did not know that. Do the math? She hasn't aged that much."

The room filled with a comfortable silence as they both looked down at the kitchen table. Joy spoke first, but this time she was more serious, "Do you know why Cliff is so reluctant to be around his friends? Granted it's like old Mother Hubbard's house over at Fran's, but they all do well in school. He never used to be so quiet and withdrawn. I wonder if Cliff and Anna got along."

Carwood wondered if she was speculating out loud or really asking him questions, but he decided to describe what he observed since his arrival. "From what I could tell, Anna ran a tight ship. I tried to get to know her, but she and I never clicked. As for their relationship, I think Cliff tried to anticipate how his behavior would cause her to react. It was if he walked a tight wire sometimes." Watching Joy, Carwood knew he hit a nerve. Her lip trembled and tears filled her eyes.

"I warned the elders that I thought Anna would be too hard on him just like her parents had been with her and Erika, Cliff's mother. They had to be so perfect in everyway and in everything. I never speak ill of the dead, but you could not even fart in my Uncle Karl's house without him showing his displeasure that it wasn't quite up to muster." Lip tucked his lips in to keep from smiling."

Joy stood up, walked over the counter and put some tea leaves into a caddy. She gestured to Lip, who shook his head no. As she put the kettle onto boil, Joy continued describing how Anna obtained custody of Cliff. His mother was so unlike Anna. Erika refused to be like her parents and wanted Cliff to grow up to learn to make his own decisions for better or worse. I fought Anna for custody, but because of my age and the fact that she was more of a blood relative than I was, they turned me down. I did not believe Anna could handle Cliff with the same love and tenderness that his parents gave him unconditionally. Cliff is a boy, and they like to make noises, burp out loud, take chances, gross out each other, and just be… little boys."

"Is that why she moved out of Fran and Bettye's house?"

"Yes, she thought their children were a bad influence on Cliff, which is a load of ka ka."

Lip looked up. That was the first time that he heard any of the women come close to swearing. This time he did not hide his smile.

"What's so funny?" The kettle whistled and Joy gracefully poured steaming water into her cup and added some milk.

"Nothing really, I just have not heard any of the women say anything like ka, ka."

"Humph, then you haven't hung around Fran and Bettye, but they would never say poo in front of a man. Lately, I have been hanging around some back to nature types and some of the Nouveau niceties wear thin when you are trying to stay alive in the Alaskan wilderness."

"I can imagine. That first night following Anna's death, Cliff asked if he could bunk with me. It was almost as if he was apologizing for needing to be with someone. I take it Anna would not have approved."

"No, she would not have, but I don't blame Anna. Her father raised his children to be strong and never show any sign of weakness. My dad loved his brother Karl, but he said most of the time he walked around with his head up his ass.

This time Lip laughed out loud and so did Joy, but then she grimaced.

"Unfortunately, I don't think my Dad understood his brother's obsession with perfection." It is times like these I wish my parents were alive," said Joy with a sigh. She sipped her tea and looked out the window.

"How did they die?"

"They were land transporters." Seeing that Lip was puzzled, Joy said, "I guess I should explain. Land transporters travel back in time, gather large soil examples for duplication on Earth and the satellite countries. Unfortunately, the person monitoring their landing gave them the wrong coordinates, and they landed near an active volcano. Of course the Elders dismissed Hubbard, but it did not bring my parents back."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen, and the Elders persuaded my Uncle Karl and Aunt Gedske's to let me live with them until I went off to college. I quickly learned that when you displeased my Uncle Karl, he stopped speaking to you until you apologized for your failings real or imagined. The man refused to talk to me for two weeks. When Erika protested, he stopped speaking to her to if you can imagine."

Shaking his head to show his disgust, Carwood said, "Actually, no, I can't. How long did that continue?"

"About a month, it did not bother me, but it crushed Erika. She left for college early and never spoke to her father again. Not even years later after she married CC and they had Cliff."

"What did you do?"

One morning I woke up and told myself that life is too short to live in this house and be miserable. I packed my belongings, went to the breakfast table and told him that I thanked God my father was not alive to see how he treated his own children let alone his niece. Then I left their pod and went to school with everything I owned. That's when Sarah's mother, Patience, intervened and I moved in with her family. The elders tried to reconcile my uncle and me, but he refused until I apologized for being disrespectful. I blew my top and in front of the Elders and told them how was I suppose to know what to apologize for if the man never speaks to me, and you know what he said?"

"Uncle Karl jumped up and told he elders that I had been disrespectful because I cut my hair without his permission. That was the reason he gave for not speaking to me. He was actually proud of his manner of disciplining a child. You should have seen Elder Scott's eyes. Later he told me he could not decide whether to laugh in Uncle Karl's face, cry or tell him he was just plain nuts. They removed Anna from their care and sent my aunt and uncle into treatment. I don't think she ever forgave me, but Erika understood."

So you two remained close?"

"Yes, when Erika married CC, they invited me to visit them during school holidays. I jumped at the chance. Nouveau held too many memories. They treated me like a little sister. I have known Cliff since he was a baby. As for Anna and Erika's parents, the neo-Nazis murdered them two years ago, something to do with removing the mentally defective from society." Joy's eye's narrowed as she thought of those hate filled devils. "They were sick, and did not deserve to die that way."

"Jesus," said Carwood. "Do you think Anna mistreated Cliff? I never saw any signs of it."

Joy could tell by Carwood's expression that he was deeply concerned. "I don't think she would. Anna and Erika received counseling in college, but you never know what goes on in a person's mind."

They both stared at one another thoughtfully, but then became self-conscious of their actions. Carwood decided to change the subject back to Joy's return.

"Although, I know the reason about why you came back, you never answered my question about why now?"

"For Cliff, he sent me a letter via Lew Winters via Billy Toye. I knew something must be up for Cliff to engage in so much subterfuge."

"What did he say?"

"More like what he did not say. Cliff wrote about you and what happened when you arrived, but never one word about Anna. I felt in my bones something was wrong, and I trust my instincts. The letter took forever to reach me, but when it did, I quickly said my goodbyes, packed up my team and headed across Arcadia, what you know as Canada. That is where I learned about the need for supplies to get through, and I offered my services. Then word came that Anna died, and the rest you know."

"Yes, but why travel using a dog sled? Why didn't you and Elder Scott just use one of those transports?"

Standing up to stretch, Joy smiled and said, "One, my dogs don't like transports and two, it would not have been nearly as much fun." She winked at Carwood, grabbed her boots, and went upstairs to talk to Cliff.

Leaning back into his chair, Carwood Lipton ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled. Picking up her cup and saucer, he thought she may not have come back for a husband, but I intend to make her my wife. Lip started to whistle as he rinsed the two dishes.


	44. Clearing the Air

Clearing the Air

Cliff lay on the bed wondering what Joy and Cliff were talking about, and if everything was going to be fine like Joy said it would. He also wondered what his life was going to be like now that Joy was here. I loved Anna, he thought, and I am sad that she is dead, but why I do feel happier that Joy is here? Is that so wrong? He was so deep in thought that he hardly heard someone knocking on the bedroom door. "Huh, come in," said Cliff as he immediately jumped off his bed.

"Hey, buddy boy," said Joy as she came in and watched Cliff smooth out the wrinkles on the bedspread. "Dude what are you doing?"

"Straightening the covers," said Cliff sheepishly. "I was lying on it."

"Well, that is what a bed is for after all," she said cheerfully, as she plopped down on the bed. "I forgot to give this to you. Hold out your hand."

Hesitantly, Cliff held out his hand and Joy rewarded him with an agate that Joy gently placed in his hand.

"It's an agate."

"I had to leave most of my stones behind, but they will eventually be shipped out here when the snow clears. I think you are going to be thrilled with my finds. I brought my kit so I can show you how to cut stones and turn them into gems."

"Cool," said Cliff as he sat down on the bed beside Joy who ran her fingers over his hair the put her arm around him and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling? I know you and Anna must have grown close."

"Yes, we did." Cliff sighed and stared out the window.

"Cliff, I am going to be straight with you, and I hope you will do the same with me. So, I am going to ask you some hard questions, and I want honest answers."

"Yes, m'am," said Cliff softly.

"M'am, did you just m'am me?" Joy's smile let him know that she was teasing him, and they both laughed.

"That is more like it," she said. "Sweetie, I want you to know that I love you, and there is nothing you can do that will change that fact. From here on out, I want you to relax, and just be yourself. If you are upset, I want you to tell me what is bugging you. Life has not been exactly easy for you these past two years. You are the most important person in my life, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy. Now with that said, why did you send me a letter via your friends?"

Cliff jumped up from the bed, and started biting his lip. "I promised I would not tell."

"Promised who," asked Joy. When Cliff did not respond, she answered her own question, "Anna." Cliff nodded. Patting the space beside her on the bed, Cliff sat back down beside Joy, who again wrapped her arm around him. "I am sure if there is no such a thing as a promise rule book, but if there is, I am confident that a person may break a promise if it is not a fair or if one of the parties passes away."

Cliff eyed her warily, but then said, "So, either way, I am in the clear?"

"As far as promises go, yes, you are in the clear." Joy waited while Cliff struggled with this thought.

"I tried sending a letter to you before that one, but Anna found it and read it. I could not figure out why she got mad. All it said was how much I missed you, and that I hoped you would come back soon."

"Is that all," said Joy, fearing that it was not.

"No, I wrote about how Anna makes me, I mean made me behave all the time. I could never have any real fun. She wanted me to be clean all the time so I couldn't play ball or collect rocks like I did before, before… ," Cliff could not finish the sentence. Instead, he poured his heart to his cousin. "It was so boring living with her. Even Deborah told her to lighten up, but she never did. Why did she read my letter? It was not right. I sealed it up and everything. Anna cried that I love you more than her, and she was the one making a sacrifice living here not you. Then she made me promise not send anymore letters. I could send electronic notes because she could read them anytime, but not handwritten ones."

"You are right. That was not a fair promise." Joy hesitated, but she had to know. "Cliff, did Anna ever hurt you?"

Puzzled at first by Joy's question, Cliff realized what his cousin meant. No, not in the way you mean, but every now and then if I goofed up, she made me hold out my hand then she smacked it with a stick."

Now it was Joy's turn to jump up. She paced a little bit. "Cliffy, why didn't you tell someone?" Seeing his downcast face, Joy smacked her head, and said, "I am sorry buddy boy, but I told you before I left if Anna stopped speaking to you or hit you that you were to tell someone."

Cliff was angry now, and he shouted. "You weren't here, and who was I suppose to tell? Everyone liked Anna, and when I threatened to go to Elder Scott, she said if I did that I would have to go back to Nouveau, and they would send her to a hospital." Realizing he just raised his voice to Joy, he put his hand over his mouth and said, "I am sorry for being disrespectful."

Much to his surprise Joy grabbed him, hugged him, and said, "Don't you be sorry. I bet you feel better now that you told me, don't you?"

"Yes, sort of, I don't know," said a muffled voice. Then he started to cry, and Joy rocked him a little bit and Cliff soon settled down.

There was a knock on the door, and they said come in at the same time, which made them both laughed. Carwood stuck his head in and asked if everything was OK."

Cliff stood up and pulled out a handkerchief from his bureau, wiped his eyes, and blew his nose. "Yeah, boy," was his reply.

"Yes, we have been clearing the air," said Joy. The look she gave Carwood let him know that she had gotten to the bottom of things. He smiled and nodded.

"Cliff, Lewis, and Rich, who until two days ago went by the name of Dick, are downstairs with Caesar. They want to know if you want to go outside and play. What should I tell them?"

Turning to Joy, the boy said, "Is it all right?"

"Sure," she said cheerfully. "Some fresh air is definitely in order. Don't forget to put a hat on," she called out as he ran out.

"I won't." Then Cliff ran back inside his room hugged Joy then headed downstairs again.

Joy continued to sit on the floor then held her hand up to Lip who helped her up. "Thank you, I suddenly feel overwhelmed."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, it sounds as if the stress of raising Cliff became to much for Anna, and she took it out on Cliff. Why didn't anyone see it?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were so busy that it just went unnoticed," said Carwood grimly. "I should have visited him more. Maybe Cliff would have confided in me."

"No, I don't think it would have much difference." Joy explained about the promise Anna extracted from the boy. Tears came to her eyes when she thought that even with all of his friends around, "He must have felt so lonely."

"Jesus," whistled Carwood. Then seeing Joy's distress, he gave her a brotherly kind of hug, and said, "Well, I think between the two of us, we can help turn things around for Cliff."

"Thank you," said Joy. Once again she extended her hand, but this time she said "Deal?"

"Deal," laughed Carwood. He held onto her hand then said, "It is hard to believe that hands this soft can make a dog sled move like that."

Joy blushed and pulled her hand back. "I am going to go see Sarah about this housing situation. Can you keep an eye on Cliff or do you have to join the briefing at the barracks?"

"No, Major Winters went through the material yesterday with Buck and me. I think I will go join the boys in the snow."

"Great, thank you for taking care of Cliff. He is a special little boy."

"Yes, he is, and I think his cousin is special too."

For the second time that day, Joy's face reddened because of something Carwood said. She made a beeline for the stairs then stopped just before going down, turning to Carwood, she said, "Please tell Cliff where I am going. I intend to get our living arrangements settled today."

Carwood smiled, and said, "Should I call Sarah and warn her?"

"Don't be silly," said Joy.

He waited until he heard the back door close before going down the stairs. I like making her nervous, Carwood thought then he started whistling an old folk tune as he took his coat off the rack and joined the boys outside as they romped with Caesar.

At the barracks, the men sat around the round table staring up at the 3-D hologram of New Harmony. It was a beautiful area sat in a valley with mountains not too far in the distance. There was a large barracks similar to this one for men and women, but in the distance, you could see a few homes. Three buildings currently made up the yet-to-be named town. Suddenly the hologram disappeared and Captain Nixon rolled out a map that was almost as detailed as the one of Normandy. However, the bumps and rivers were actually molded in the map. It was a fantastic thing to behold. Bill could see that the map contained the path that they would take if the men decided to stay.

"As you can, the land is almost reforested from the time you first lived here on Earth," said Albie. The woods are full of animals, but there are outposts along the way."

Elder Scott studied the men's faces. "I know you must be thinking why we don't just push through with our transports. We will use them to be sure, but that does not mean a bear will not stand in the middle of your path and let you charge. You will be taking some livestock to deliver to the outpost as well as the animals that you will need in your new homes. Unfortunately, cattle get motion sickness if moved too fast, and if you turn some of the corners along the path going 300 miles an hour and run into a deer, I can assure neither the deer or you will survive."

Bill Guarnere was the first to speak, "Sounds like a plan, Padre, but there is fly in your ointment. Not all of us here are cut out to be farmers."

"Bill's right," said Babe. "Farming may be all right for some of these guys, but we are from the streets of South Philly. I hardly know a duck from a goose." Those who grew up in the more rural areas chuckled.

"Not to worry my boy," said Elder Scott. "Mind you all of you will need to have gardens throughout the year. However, with modern farming techniques, you might consider investing in planting fax, wheat, hops, and other cash crops. As you see, New Harmony is laid out in a grid. Using the coordinates along the grid, you can set a robotic tractor to toil the soil and plant a crop in less than a day. Then those of you who wish to continue your studies can do so or start up a business of your own. I would suggest that anyone who has skills as a carpenter, plumber, or electrician would be most welcomed.

"I want to know who is going to run this show," asked Joe Toye?

"Why all of you," said Elder Scott. "We will give you the means to build your homes, business, as well as your churches, parks, and any other entertainment center you decide to construct. However, adults choosing to live in New Harmony must develop their own form of government, and you will choose leaders from your own community as well as governing yourself, selecting representatives to sell your goods and your crops. That is entirely up to you. I believe Deborah and your Lieutenant Compton are comparing Nouveau's laws how they can blend the laws you are familiar with what exists today. Over the next few days, there will be town hall meetings for you to work out any differences that may exist but you must keep in mind there are already residents in New Harmony. When you arrive there, there may or may not

After waving goodbye to the boys, Joy headed for Sarah's house. Cliff looked so happy and even threw a snowball at her, which hit her square in the back. When she turned around, Cliff grinned, and Joy smiled back, and yelled, "I owe you one."

Walking past the barn, Joy wondered what was going on inside, but decided that she had other things to focus on. I hope Sarah has an idea of how to handle this situation, she thought, because I have no clue to dynamics of this community.

Little did Joy know that Sarah and Faith were currently re-examining their own housing situations. "It was bound to happen Sarah," said Faith. "You and Dick were thrown together, then you develop feelings for one another and sex rears its ugly head. Dick is a wonderful person. I could not ask for a better man for you, but in the end, Dick is a man. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"He was so embarrassed, and so was I."

"Listen, I know what you are feeling. I am not little Miss Innocent, but it is only natural and with you both living in the same house, you cannot be all that surprised that Dick dreams about you in that way. At least he had the decency to try and wash the sheets without leaving it for you or Mrs. Mendenhall to discover. It is kind of funny when you think about it. I would have given a chocolate bar to see his face when you caught him last night. Still, it is nice to know that Dick Winters is human, and I imagine you dream about making love to him. Faith nudged her friend, whose face was turning very pink.

"All the time, and not just at night either," said Sarah. There are times when I can hardly restrain myself from walking into his room at night, drop my robe, and whisper take me, take me now." Sarah delivered this in a husky voice that Faith had never heard before.

They both laughed. Then Faith said, "Let's look at the households and see where we can move who where. The most obvious thing would be for you and the children to move in with me then the men of the household can enjoy Mrs. Mendenhall's cooking. My house is bigger."

"Well the word is that Deborah and Sharon plan to set up household together to give Fran and Bettye some space. Deborah told Joy as much, but she is not going to move a toe sideways until Cliff make it clear what she wants. It is so good to have her back here. She will definitely put a jolt in Carwood Lipton. Did you see how he looked at her during Anna's service?"

"Yes, and so did Nix. She is really prettier than when I last saw her. Someone is at your door and since I am the closes, I guess I should get it."

"Don't knock yourself out.

As Faith walked over to the door, she turned and said, "What we really need is some of that chocolate Joy brought back with her." Opening the door, Faith smiled, "Just the person we were chatting about. Bless you for bringing chocolates back with you."

"My pleasure, Faith," said Joy. They kissed each other's cheeks and Faith took Joy's wool parka. "I hope I am not intruding, and I know I just arrived, but I have a problem."

She knocked the snow off of her boots.

"Come on in," said Sarah. "Maybe if I can handle your problems, you can take care of mine," she joked, but she saw Joy's face and wished she had not teased her. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Taking off her gloves, Joy sat down and sighed, "Nothing that can't be fixed, but it has to be handled delicately." What I am about to say is hard, and I feel so guilty that it will sound like I am besmirching a dead woman's name."

"Something tells me we might need something stronger than chocolate," said Faith.

Normally Joy's straightforward nature would have taken over, and she would have just spilled her guts as Cliff use to say. After a little prodding from Sarah, and some educated guessing by Faith, Joy told them about Deborah's request as well as what Cliff confided in her.

Stunned, Sarah mumbled more to herself than to Joy, "Were we so busy that we could not see what was going on."

Faith tried to recall if she had seen any signs. "None of his teachers said anything to me nor did he appear to be anything than a healthy little boy to me when I examined him. Still it seems we need to foster a greater sense of trust among the children so they will not hesitate to come to us if they cannot confide in a family member. I am sorry."

"I am not here to point fingers about who should have done what. I could, but that will not help Cliff. He was too afraid to send out signals, and he loved Anna, but her behavior confused him, and I think it still does. Now Deborah wants to uproot him when the one thing he needs is stability. For the record, I cannot say as I blame Sharon or Deborah for that matter. The house that Fran shares with the other families is big, but it is not that big. They could accommodate one person, but not two. Cliff needs his own space right now, and I need your help in handling this situation."

Faith and Sarah turned to each other and smiled. "It's funny that you are having a housing problem because so are we," said Sarah. By lunchtime, several possibilities emerged, but all three agreed that the children would have to approve before any move was made.

"Thank you so much for listening to me. I think he will be thrilled to share a house with Lewis and Rich. I understand that's what he prefers to be called now."

"Yes, he said too many people had the same name around here. So, from now on, it is Rich.

"Joy, I will have to make a report to the Elders," said Sarah. "They may want to talk to Cliff."

"Rats," she said. "I know it is for the best, but I don't like it, but I will deal with that when it happens. So, who is in love with whom around here? I certainly do not want to get off on the wrong foot by encroaching on another's woman's territory."

Sarah and Faith exchanged winks. They expected directness from Joy. Sarah said, "Oh, you mean what's the word?"

"What? Yes, I guess that is what I mean. Who's kissing who?"

"Anyone in particular you want to know about," asked Faith?

"Honey, the only one I have gotten a real good look at is those guys who asked about keeping the dogs, Lieutenant Compton and Carwood Lipton. Strange name, but he is a hunk of a sweet man."

"You know he could not keep his eyes off of you during the memorial," said Faith.

"I kind of noticed, but I thought he was going back, now he is not, so what is the deal?"

"What happened to the girl who said we shouldn't play matchmaker with these boys," chided Faith.

A woman can change her mind, can't she," teased Joy?

"Oh, goody, let's talk," said Sarah. When Dick and Lew came in an hour later, the three women stopped talking, gave each man a look, giggled then huddled back down to finish their conversation.

"I wonder what that is all about," said Dick.

"Trust me, Dick, you do not want to know," said Lew. "I recognize a hen party when I see one."

"I heard that," said Faith.

Nix stuck his head back in the room and grinned, "Sweetheart, I meant for you too."

Later in the day, Sarah and Fran eldered Deborah and Sharon for making housing arrangements without consulting others in the household or considering Cliff's feelings. This led to a heated exchange until Sarah had no choice but to share Cliff's secret.

Deborah broke down and wept, "How could I live in a house with someone and not really know them? I let that boy down. I am so sorry."

Sarah hugged Deborah. "None of us saw it. That's the problem. We do not live in a perfect society, but we act as if it is sometimes. It is foolish for anyone to believe this project is going to lead to a Utopian society.

Maybe we are "smart in all the wrong ways," said Fran. When everyone looked at her funny, she explained, "It is something Bill says from time to time when I try to explain social changes on Nouveau."

"Wild Bill is smart and observant. I am surprised he didn't notice anything.

"Oh, my God, he did, but I didn't give it much thought. A week ago, Bill asked me if Cliff was always so sad. I didn't give it much thought at the time. I just thought he was having a bad day."

That evening after dinner, Faith sat down with her household as did Joy, Sarah, Fran, Sharon and Deborah. The next day Sharon, the twins and Skip moved in with Deborah while Danielle and her baby moved in with Fran, Bettye, Jenny, and Sandy. Finally, Sandy Toye had a room to herself, and the boys were not crowded in one room. Faith, and Rich Nixon as well as Joy and Cliff moved in with Sarah, Lewis, and Gilly. The boys were thrilled to have a triple bunk bed and flipped a coin to see who got to sleep on top first. If Cliff needed space, he was encouraged to use Joy's room, take a walk, go to the barn, or visit Lip. He embraced his new freedom, and Joy prayed that with time, Cliff might come to understand Anna's behavior and try to remember that she loved him.

Before Dick moved out, he sat down with Dick and Gilly, who accepted the move, but were not happy about it. Gilly leaned her head against Dick, "I don't understand why you and Nix have to move just because Cliff and Joy need a new home."

Stroking her hair, Dick said it was only fair that he and Nix move in with Lip and Buck. "I lucked out when I came to stay here with you two and your aunt. We became a family, and my moving temporarily into a house is not going to change the way I feel about you, and I hope that goes both ways."

"It does Major," said Lewis. "Besides, Hank is always saying it's not fair that you live with us and Wild Bill has to sleep in the barracks. I'm sure some of the other kids feel that way. Now when we spend time together we will have more fun because we chose to be with each other."

"That's a good way of looking at it," said Dick. "Don't you agree Gilly?"

"Maybe, if I understood what Dick just said? Do you want one of the kittens to keep you company. I think Lucy likes you."

"Is that the grey one who sleeps in my shoe?"

"Yes, you have big feet, and big hands." Gilly compared the size of Dick's hands to her own. You are not laughing."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think it was funny either, but I heard Fran tell Sarah that you have big feet and big hands, and you know what that means, but I don't. Then Fran laughed, and Sarah got embarrassed."

By now both Dick and Lew's faces were turning various shades of pink. "I guess I better get going," said Dick.

"Can we help you carry your things to the transport," asked Lewis who was just as eager as Dick was to change the subject.

Sarah and Gilly stood on the porch and watched Lewis and Rich help load the officers' belongings onto the transport. Gilly pulled on Sarah's sleeve and said, "I tried telling the Major that joke Fran made about big feet and hands, but he didn't laugh either."

Sarah felt her face contort as she tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop, and she picked Gilly up and swung her around. "I still don't see what's so funny about having big feet," said Gilly.

That night after enjoying a wonderful meal prepared by Mrs. Mendenhall, Sarah, and Joy, the three families sat and enjoyed an evening of music with Lewis on the cello, Rich and Faith on violin and Cliff on viola. Joy and Sarah took turns playing the piano. When deciding who slept in which bunk, Lewis borrowed a two-headed coin from Skip Muck. As planned, Cliff Lipton enjoyed climbing to the top of the third bunk and when he said his prayers that night he thanked God for Joy's safe return and his friends then he asked God to care of Anna.


	45. Coming Together

I do not own BOB. Please review. At the end of the chapter, you will find a challenge.

Now that the all of the men decided to remain here and join the women and children of this community in New Penn Colony when they move to New Harmony in the spring. Out of respect for their leadership skills and reputations for fairness, the men voted and Major Winters and Lieutenant Lipton were now Elders. As Guarnere put it, I trust the two of them to make sure we do not get screwed by staying here. Consequently, the first joint meeting of all of the adults took place on a Sunday afternoon. It had been almost a week since Anna's death.

Bill Guarnere broached the subject of the dance that was so place to take place on Valentine's Day. Rumor was the elders decided to cancel the dance out of respect for Anna. "I don't mean no disrespect to Miss Christianson, but the boys are getting bored. We need to blow off some steam. Two beers a day are fine, but there is no town for us to visit, no movie theater, not even a museum for the educated fellows. We are use to, you know…"

"Tearing up the joint when we are on leave," said Luz. "Ow." Luz rubbed his side where Jenny Sousa just elbowed him.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean you know what I mean Lip? The boys and I have a lot of pent up energy, and we were looking forward to the dance. A lot of the boys are sweet on some of the broads, I mean ladies, and we just want to you know romance them a bit."

Fran stood up, and it was obvious she was hot. "As long as you think of us as broads, you can forget about any romance William Guarnere." Bettie pulled her down, and everyone smiled knowing the relationship between the couple often resulted in one or the other putting them in their place.

"I did not mean to say broads Fran. It's just a habit that I am working like hell to break."

Bill gave Fran a sad eye look, which softened her up a little bit.

It soon became clear that there were two opposing sides to having the dance, but thankfully, it was not men vs. women. Joy raised her hand and Elder Scott recognized her to speak. "I don't know that this will make any difference, but Cliff told me he hoped that the dance would take place. The children are anxious to start working on their costumes. I think Cliff said it best... life goes on. It is a shame that he knows this. Some people live a whole lifetime and never fully understand it. Besides, from what I gather, there is a need for more occasions for everyone to get to know one another. At the request of Sarah, I brought back a lot of old movies with me. Carwood and I would like to start having movie night on Fridays. We can have popcorn and ginger beer even chocolate bars. On Saturday afternoons, Cliff, Lewis Winters, and Rich Nixon volunteered to show matinees of movies and documentaries so the children can give their adults a break.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Bill. "Now there is a guy in this outfit, who use to run a little dance hall back in South Philly, and I know he would love to try his hand at it again.

"Is that right," said Winters with a smile. "And who might that be?"

Babe stood up. "That would be me, sir. In fact, that's what I was doing the day I heard about Pearl Harbor. I think a weekly dance would give us all a chance to get to know one another better. We all have kind of been thrown together because of the kids, which I for one, don't mind, but still I think these ladies deserve a little courting before we start popping the question."

"I'm sure the girl would appreciate it too, Babe," said Luz. Before Jenny could elbow him again, Luz stood up quickly, and Jenny almost toppled over. She resisted George's attempts to assist her.

"First things, first, Bill," said Sarah. "First, we need to consider the offer made by Carwood and Joy. Does anyone have any objections?"

Bettie Toye raised her hand and was duly acknowledged. "What kind of old movies are you going to show because some of the movies made in the latter part of the twentieth century and throughout the Earth wars are not exactly in keeping with current values. There is a lot of sex, violence, foul language, abuse of horses as well as other animals, and other unsuitable themes whose popularity died out before we were born."

"Do you mean that if we stay in our time we could eventually go to the movies and see people having sex in the movies, and now they don't and we are here so either way, we are out of luck," said George. This time he stood up before Jenny could nudge him again.

"Sit down," growled Bill. "We are trying to be serious here. Now I will be the first to admit that I have been known to enter a den of inequity in my day, and I know that a lot of the morals we know exist in our time are tossed to the side in the next thirty years after we get back home, along with a lot of other things that I for one hold near and dear to my heart."

"Like what," asked Shifty innocently? "I haven't had the time to look at a lot of those documentaries about the future."

A woman's voice, said, "Nothing you need to see Shifty Powers. The latter turned around to see Janie give him the eye. He turned so red that Popeye rubbed his head for being such a goof.

Don Malarkey stood up, and the fellows could tell he was serious. "Things like patriotism, hard work, marriage, raising families and a whole lot of things we think will never change, but they did. I mean the music alone doesn't hold a candle to Glen Miller. Children exposed to all sorts of violence on television. Their parents marry, divorce then marry and divorce again all the while dragging their children through all sorts of hell. I for one am glad that the people here went back to some old fashion values."

Amon stood up, and said, "Some of the changes were for the better, especially when it comes to my people."

"That's a good point," said Buck. "Then there's more equality among men and women. That was a change for the best if you ask me."

"Certainly," said Babe. "What we are talking about is everyone knowing everybody's personal business, and you don't even know them. I mean, a little mystery is a good thing."

"I know what you mean buddy, said Bill. "However, we need to keep an open mind to the changes that occurred over time. It seems to me that there has been a nice blending of the best of both what most of us think is good and decent. Most of all, we need to be fair, which we all know life ain't always fair, but the way we treat one another should be." When Bill sat down, Fran reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Bill," said Sarah. "I believe we are getting off track. Rest assured the movies for both adults and children are in keeping with the values that I believe all of us share. Are we easy holding a costume dance on the 14th?" Everyone nodded and gave their approval.

"Good, now let us turn our attention to having movies on a regular basis. Joy tells me that although it would be great fun to shock some of you out of your tunics; she assures me that she selected these movies for their entertainment value as well as ability to inspire. Now, are we in agreement that we try having movie night for adults and the matinees for the children?"

A resounding yes echoed through the room.

"Great," said Lip. "Now let's discuss Babe's offer to hold a regular dance."

"I think it is a wonderful idea," said Martie Nethercutt. "Dancing is great fun, and I think there has been far too little of that around here. Besides, I like the idea of getting gussied up and strutting my stuff." Martie gesturing with her shoulders and that drew laughs.

This drew applause and whistles from the men. Johnny turned to Bull, and said, "That girl is a real corker."

Removing his cigar, Bull said, "She's spunky." He liked the idea of twirling Martie around on the dance floor. They exchanged glances from across the room and they both noticed how the other's eyes sparkled just before they winked at one another.

"I am all for the dances," said Frank. "As long as they don't have a jitterbug contest because none of us stand a chance with Babe here." This drew some laughs.

Nancy stood up, and said, "I can attest to that. No one holds a candle to Babe when it comes to jitterbugging."

"Babe you are getting a reputation here," said Johnny. "Major, I think everyone is in agreement that a weekly dance is a good idea and will allow us gents to court these ladies properly."

Virginia stood up and brought the house down when she said, "Then what do you call what you have been doing these past two weeks Johnny Martin?" The latter's face turned beet red and he tried to hide his face.

"Ha, ha, little Johnny Martin, you sly dog," said Skip.

"You have room to talk Warren Muck," replied Sandy sweetly.

"OOOOO, Warren is it," said Malarkey, but he sat down when Sharon raised her eyebrow to let him know that she was not above letting everyone know that Don was keeping the road hot to see her despite her move to Deborah's.

Winters stood up and a hush came over the room. "Are we in agreement to hold a dance, including the Valentine's Dance on the fourteenth?"

"Yes," echoed through the room.

"Good," now we need to discuss food supplies. I hope everyone brought a list from their household so we can see if there are any shortages. The rest of the meeting concentrated on situations that needed immediate attention.

As they approached the end of the session, Sarah stood up. From the look on her face, everyone knew she was serious, and hush fell over the room. "As most of you now know, Clifford Lipton endured what I think most of you will agree was a form of abuse. The Elders received my report. They are satisfied that Cliff is receiving the proper treatment as well as support from both Lieutenant Lipton and Joy Goodmaker. I understand that some of you experienced what we call corporal punishment when you were children."

A lot of the men nodded and joked one another, about it being anything but corporal, but Winters gave them a look that put a quick end to that. He stood up and picked up the thread,"I want to make it abundantly clear that it is unacceptable to under any circumstances to strike one of these children. If any of you suspect that a child is being hurt, it is your duty to speak to that parent and to the elders of this community"." 

"Thank you said, Sarah. "Mandatory parenting classes for everyone will start next week. Ellen Mendenhall and Peggy Hinshaw will lead those sessions.

Bill stood up, and said, "I want to respond to what you and the Major just said there Miss. All of us in "E" Company come from all over the country. Some of us grew up on the streets, and some of us come from farms. I for one certainly do not want these kids to grow up as hard as I did, but I do want them value hard work and have respect for themselves and others. I Now I will not raise a hand to any child of mine, and I think I can speak for the men when I say that they will not either. We'll go through your classes, and all, but sometimes children need a firm hand, but as God is my witness it will not be the back of my hand." Bill raised his hand up to emphasize his pledge.

Always a man of few words, Johnny Martin got up from his chair, and said, "What Bill just said."

Then Babe Heffron rose and said, "What Johnny just said."

One by one, the men of Easy Company repeated the phrase. Each time using the name of the person who previously spoke. They went around the room until all the men finished, and then surprisingly, Fran Guarnere stood up, and said, "What Dick Winters just said." All the women followed suit. There was a lot of hugging after the meeting.

Sarah, Dick, Lip, Faith, and Elder Scott lingered behind around the table. "Whew," said Lip.

"You said it, Carwood," said Sarah. "Overall, I think it went really well."

"I concur," said Elder Scott. "Carwood, I am pleased that you and Joy came up with the idea of having movie night. I look forward to seeing some of the ancient reels. It will be a wonderful opportunity for the women to enjoy an old fashion courtship." They all stood up and started for the door.

"Maybe you can do some courting yourself," teased Sarah. "I notice you and Ellen seem chummier these days."

"My dear, I have nothing but the utmost admiration for Ellen Mendenhall."

"Is that what they call it now," tossed in Dick Winters dryly?

Elder Scott smiled and said, "I admit I do enjoy Ellen's company. She is a lovely woman in every sense of the word."

Outside everyone was looking upwards. "I can't remember the last time I have seen that many stars," said Perco. "It's really beautiful." He has his arm around Tia, and felt like he was on top of the world.

"That it is," said Luz. He had his arms around Jenny's waist and if George had not been looking up at the sky, Frank would have thought he was talking about Jenny.

Sniffing the air, Shifty said, "I think the weather is clearing up. It doesn't smell like snow." He was holding hands with Janie Thompson, who nodded in agreement with the sharp shooter.

Lip walked up to him and said, "I think you are right Shifty." He saw Joy walking slowly ahead with her head leaning back as if she was counting each star. "Excuse me Shifty, hey Joy, wait up."

Joy stopped and waited for Lip to catch up with her. "Isn't it a beautiful night?"

"Yes, it sure is," said Lip. "Elder Scott is very pleased with our plan."

"Is he? Good, he is a wonderful man. I think the weather is going to clear up. It doesn't seem as cold as it did last night." She swirled around with her arms spread wide. "Right now, I feel like anything is possible." She took Lips' hands, and they started going around in a circle.

By this time, Fran, Bill, Bettie, Joe, George and Jenny caught up to them and started laughing. Joy stretched out her hand to Fran who grasped it and she grabbed Bill's hand, who joined the circle laughing. "Come on Joe," he said as he held out his hand.

"What the hell," said Joe as he clasped hold of Bettie's hand and the two joined the circle, which grew on the next go round when Luz and Jenny became part of the circle.

Lip looked at Joy and smiled then said, "We use to do this when I was younger." Then he pulled her up to the middle along with Bill and Fran. The others in the circle quickly caught on and they all met up in the middle, held their hands up high and yelled then quickly moved back to create the circle. They looked up the road and another circle had formed. Liebgott and Rosie dragged Sharon and Malarkey who in turn clasped hold of Skip and Sandy and before you knew it, even Dick Winters and Sarah joined the circle.

"This is what I'm talking about," yelled Bill as both circles kept moving faster and faster then they rushed to the middle one last time before breaking up. Everyone laughed and the guys patted each other on the back.

Lip picked up Joy and swung her around. "You sure do live up to your name Joy."

She threw her head back and laughed, "God knows I try." Everyone then headed home and looked forward to what the next day would bring.

The next morning, Bill and Joe rose early. While showering, they realized that the sun was coming through the large skylights. Wrapped in their robes, the two men lathered up and started shaving. "Hey Bill, has Hank talked to you about Fran."

Bill stopped shaving and asked, "Whatta ya mean Joe?"

"Well, the other day, Billy Toye asked me what my intentions were towards his mother. Stop laughing, the kid was serious, and so am I."

"Sorry Joe. You kinda caught me off guard here. To answer your question, Hank has not asked me about my intentions then again I ain't exactly kept it a secret that I want to marry Fran. So, what did you tell the kid?"

Joe finished shaving, wiped the remains of soap from his face, "I told him that as soon as I figured out how his mother felt about me that he would be the second one to know about my intentions."

"I take it Bettie is a hard woman to read?"

"Let's just say, the lady plays her cards close to her chest, and I tell you Bill, it is driving me crazy. A fellow likes to know where he stands with a girl, but Bettie is a woman. I just can't ask her how she feels about me."

Bill gave Joe a sympathetic look. "Wish I could tell you something Joe, but Fran hasn't said a word to me. Tell you what I would do if it were me. I would have a little chat with Fran or Sandy. It don't matter how old they are, all woman talk to their girlfriends before they talk to their fellows. It's a known fact. I bet if you searched all of those documentaries you would discover that Cleopatra told her girlfriend that she had the hots for Caesar before she told him."

"So you think I should talk to Fran?"

"Either that or just come out and ask Bettie where it stands between the two of youse."

"That is a scary idea."

"Jesus Christ, Joe, you once went behind enemy lines and grabbed a prisoner for Winters. You are one of the bravest men I know, and you are scared to ask Bettie how she feels about ya. I'm glad to know you're human."

"Get the hell out of here," said Joe then he popped Bill with a towel.

"Watch it there Joe. Don't kill the messenger. Tell you what… ask Bettie to the dance. Just as you would if we were back in our time then depending on what she says, suggest that you two come dressed in matching costumes or something like that."

Joe thought about it, "I like it. That sounds like a good plan. Women definitely do not like it when you take 'em for granted. I read that in one of those books."

"Yeah I read that too. I think I will do the same and ask Fran to the dance. Wonder where we are going to find costumes?"

"Hey, one problem at a time, Bill," said Joe as the two went downstairs.

Shifty, Lip and Joy were right about the weather. The sun came out in full force and for the first time, there were transports with supplies. Before heading over to Sarah's house, Winters ordered the men to unload the crates in the barracks. With the children in school, the men dismantled the large metal containers and the women started creating separate piles for food, clothing, equipment and a host of other odds and ends. There was so many letters that Perco sat up a temporary post office in his cubicle and sorted the mail so quickly that none of the other guys complained he was not pulling his weight. The women were so grateful to receive their all of their letters at one time that Frank received kisses from each one, except for Joy because she just moved there and none of her friends were aware of her new location.

If it bothered Joy, she did not let it show. Instead, she dug right into one of the packages and squealed, "Costumes! Hey, Wild Bill, this one has your name on it." She held it up for the Sergeant to see.

Totally surprised and somewhat pleased, Bill smiled and said, "What, the…, toss it here sweetheart."

Joy obliged and started handing each man a package with his name on it. Inside was a costume. "If you want it to be a surprise, you might want to wait and open them later."

"Good idea," said Lip. "Let's put these away men, and get back to work. When we are done here, I expect each of you to help these ladies get these packages to their homes. Sergeant Talbert, I am leaving you in charge."

"Hey Lip, are we still in the Army," asked Talbert?

"Good question," said Lip. "I will pass that question along to Major Winters."

"Where is Dick," asked Buck? "I didn't see him at breakfast."

"I am not sure," said Lip. "Eugene came by this morning, and the two of them went over to Sarah's house."

"You don't think Eugene is going back do you Lip," asked Babe? Like most of the men of "E" Company, he liked Eugene and thought highly of him.

Before Lip could respond, Bill interjected, "Babe, look around here. Do you see Mademoiselle Danielle around here? I think I am going to win the bet on who the first guy is to get married around here."

"Really, Eugene," said Babe incredulously?

"Babe, where are your eyes," said Bill? "That man has kept a path clear to that house since we got here."

"Unlike you and Joe to Fran's and Bettie's house," shot back Babe.

"Why Babe," said Don. "You jealous are something?"

"Get outta here," said Babe. Then he and Don pretended to sock each other until Joe told them to knock it off.

"We ain't got all day. The kids are going need escorts home from lunch so let's get this job done." He turned so quickly that he almost knocked Bettie down. Catching her, Joe was quick to apologize.

"I am fine," said Bettie. "I hope you like your costume. We had to make a quick decision."

"We," said Joe.

"The children and me," replied Bettie. "We went back and forth about what kind of costume you would like."

"Gee, that's really nice. I am sure I will like it. Listen Bettie, I would like to take you to the Valentine dance if you are available that is."

"I would love that Joe, but you know I will have the baby with me too."

"That's great," said Joe. "I will pick you up at the house to escort you and the Toye clan to the dance. I wish we had some flowers blooming somewhere so I could get you a proper corsage."

For the first time since Joe had known her, Bettie's cheeks reddened. It was a small sign, but a sign never the less.

Inside Sarah's house, Ellen Mendenhall poured tea while Sarah offered muffins to Danielle, Dick, and Eugene, which they accepted eagerly. "I miss your cooking Ellen," said Dick. Then teasingly he added, "Among other things."

Making sure cups and plates were full, Sarah said, "Now why are you two requesting this meeting?" She was smiling because her question was only a formality. Everyone knew this but still Eugene's serious facial expressions almost worried Dick. Finally, Eugene got to the point of why he and Danielle requested the meeting.

"I have asked Dani, I mean Danielle, to do me the honor of becoming my wife, drawled Eugene. "She has graciously accepted my proposal. I understand we have to announce this at the Meeting, and we would like to so do the Sunday following the dance if that is all right."

"May I ask why the rush," said Ellen in a soothing voice that did not reveal any disapproval.

Eugene and Danielle eyed one another then the latter spoke, "We both have experienced pain and loss. Eugene and I are eager to move on and build a happy life together especially for Antoine. He wishes to adopt him and raise Antoine as his own son. Most importantly, we love each other very much."

"That's great Eugene," said Dick. "I could not be happier, but I have a question. Do you like her?"

"Like her, why sir, I love," said Eugene.

"Oh, I know that, but do you like her, but you haven't known one another very long. What do you like about Danielle?"

Eugene considered the question. "I like the fact that she knows French, and the way she takes care of Antoine and me. Dani is easy going, and has sort of a philosophical way of looking at life, and I like how she makes me see things that I have not thought about before coming here, and I like her cooking." This brought smiles all around.

As if on cue, Sarah asked Danielle the same question. The latter was glad that she had time to put her thoughts into words. "I like the way Eugene carries himself, he is so self-assured and always so considerate of the needs of others. It moves me to see him with Antoine. Eugene will be a good papa to our children and husband to me. I know this as if it was written in stone. I know it in here." She pressed her hand against her breast. "Il est mon coeur," she said softly as she took Eugene's hand.

So, it was decided on the Sunday following the dance, Eugene Roe and Danielle Chambray would announce their intention to marry. Dick would ask Johnny Martin and to join a clearness committee along with Sarah and Faith.

"Eugene, are you going to help unload the shipments now," asked Dick?

"Yes, sir," said Eugene with a smile so big, Dick thought his face might break.

"Good, send Johnny Martin over when you get there."

"Sure thing, Major," said Eugene as he opened the door for Danielle. They stepped out into the cold, and Eugene held her hand then kissed it. "I am proud that you said yes when I asked you to marry me."

"What else could I say, Eugene. Je t'aime."

Back in the barracks, Bill Guarnere opened up the package containing his costume. Inside were two boxes tied together, Bill cut the string and opened the larger of the two boxes was something he use to dream about wearing when he was a kid. He held it up the long jacket with its wide lapels and padded shoulders. Picking up the pants, he could tell this was a real expensive pair of tramas and French style calcos. Opening the smaller box, he lifted the wide black fedora with a white band. Bill laughed out loud. It was the classiest Zoot suit, he had ever seen.

I got the idea of the Zoot suit from Bill and Babe's book. At one of the Easy Company Reunions, the guys from South Philly showed up dressed in Zoot suits.

Here is the challenge. You know Bill is going to wear his Zoot suit to the costume dance on Valentine's Day. I am asking my readers to pick a character, male or female, and select their costume. Whatever you decide goes into the next chapter. The first person to send me their suggestion is the one I will include, and if someone else has selected the character, I will let you know. To keep give everyone an opportunity one email per entry.

DickSarah

NixFaith

Joe ToyeBettie

ShiftyJanie

MuckSandy

MalarkeySharon

JohnnyVirginia

BullMartie

LipJoy

LuzJenny

FrankTia

LiebgottRosie

Amon?

PenkalaThea

HoobDottie

BuckDeborah

EugeneDanielle

TabKatie

PopeyeMelanie

BabeNancy

Vern?

Fran

Elder ScottEllen Mendenhall

Peggy Hinshaw


	46. Are You Fricking Kidding Me!

I do not own BOB. Thanks to queenvictoria0890 (Buck & Deborah) and Norma Jean the Dancing Machine (Malarkey and Sharon) for submitting the following suggestions. Check out the names of those who still need a costume.

"Are you fricking kidding me," yelled Malarkey. "I repeat are you fricking kidding me?"

"Whatcha yapping about Malark," said Bill as he stepped out in his pin stripe black and white Zoot suit with matching Fedora. "Whoa, what the hell! Jesus Christ you look like...I don't know what the hell you look like."

"I am suppose to be a leprechaun."

"A leprewhat," said Shifty. "Are you sure? You kinda look like one of those munchkins in the _Wizard of Oz_."

"Oh, he's a leprechaun all right," said Skip. "Those green, plaid pants really suit you Malark. I really like the matching green hat."

"I would tell you to drop dead, but you've already done that." Don threw him a gold coin.

"That is really cold," said Muck. Catching the coin, Skip held it up to the light, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. "Tanks, boyo," he said with a smile. "That is good chocolate."

"At least the pipe works," said Don trying to appear distinguished.

"I didn't know leprechauns grew that big," said Johnny.

Meanwhile and Deborah's house, Buck was staring in the mirror.

"Does it fit Buck? Come on out I want to see your costume." When he didn't respond, Deborah teased him and said, "I will show you mine if you show me yours."

The door slowly opened and out stepped Buck in his old UCLA football uniform minus the grass stains. "I cannot believe you selected this for me to wear."

"Well, I wanted to be a cheerleader. Besides it could be worse, I almost selected the costume your mascot wore. You have the legs to pull it off, but I thought it might embarrass you.

Buck stared at Deborah. She was right. If he went as a Trojan soldier, he would never hear the end of it. At least this way, he could retain some dignity as well as swing Deborah across the floor. "You look really cute in that outfit. Where are your poms poms?"

We need a costume. Pick a couple and suggest a costume. Think historical…Daniel Boone, Davey Crockett, Betsy Ross, Helen of Troy, Cleopatra, Marc Antony, Caesar, cowboy, Marie Antoinette, a geisha, a pirate, etc. Only one couple per email.

DickSarah

NixFaith

Joe ToyeBettie

ShiftyJanie

MuckSandy

MalarkeySharon

JohnnyVirginia

BullMartie

LipJoy

LuzJenny

FrankTia

LiebgottRosie

Amon?

PenkalaThea

HoobDottie

BuckDeborah

EugeneDanielle

TabKatie

PopeyeMelanie

BabeNancy

Vern?

Fran

Elder ScottEllen Mendenhall

Peggy Hinshaw


	47. Tea Ceremony I

I do not BOB. Many thanks to Jumpgirl42 for suggesting Faith dress as a geisha and Nixon a samurai. This is the first of a two-part chapter. See below on how you can contribute to this story. Also, when you say your prayers tonight, say a special one for Shifty Powers. He recently learned he has cancer, and is a bit down. I will keep you unformed.

"Nix opened the door and smiled. "Hi Rich, come on inside."

Rich bowed deeply and handed Nix a silk envelope. Then with all the elegance and dignity of a samurai, Cliff said, "I would be honored if you would join me for tea this afternoon so we may discuss your engagement to a member of my family."

Stunned, Nix felt his eyes widen. He realized that Rich was very serious. Not exactly sure what he was suppose to do, Lewis bowed deeply then thanked Rich for the invitation. "I am honored to be asked."

Smiling now, Rich bowed again then ran off to school, leaving Nix staring at the envelope. Opening the pouch, he pulled out a note in Cliff's handwriting. _Please bring the papers, which are called kaishi with you. We use these instead of plates for the desserts that accompany the tea. It is now customary for the intended groom to bring gift for all of the members of the bride-to-be's immediate family. Joy Goodmaker will assist you by bringing a selection of items from which you can choose._

Dick entered the room and found Nix sitting in a chair, holding the short letter up in the air and staring into space. "What's up Nix? You look like your getting ready to jump behind enemy lines."

"I might be," he replied. "Tell me what you make of this?" He handed the piece of paper to his friend.

Amused by Nix's obvious discomfort, Dick took the note and read it. "It sounds as if Rich is taking on the patriarchal role as Faith's closes male relative."

"Meaning," asked a frustrated Nixon?

"Meaning, Rich wants to know if you are serious about his aunt. I am guessing Faith has no idea that Rich has done this. If I were you two, I would take it very serious."

"Trust me Dick, I am." Nix stood up and went to get his coat. "I am going to get to the bottom of this."

Walking over to see Faith, he saw Joe Toye heading over to see Bettie. They waved to one another. "What's the word Captain?"

"Kids," said Nix shaking his head. The two men nodded as if in agreement and went their separate ways.

Reading the note, Faith's face darkened. "I don't now whether to be furious and send him to his room for the rest of his life or worry about whether or not I know where I put all of my chadōgu."

"Your what," asked Lew?

"My tea things," said an exasperated Faith as she went into the kitchen, down into the cellar and started sorting through boxes.

An hour and six boxes away, Faith and Lew uncovered the chadōgu. After putting the rest of the boxes back on the shelves, they went back upstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Lew was quiet as he watched Faith carefully remove the silk cloth from each item. The reverence she gave to every piece as she laid it down on the table made Lew realize the importance of Rich's invitation.

"It is a great honor to be asked to tea by the male head of the household," said Faith in soft, reflective tone that Lew had never heard before. Did you tell Rich you would come?"

"I did not think I had a choice, and I was right."

It was at that moment; Joy came inside from exercising her dogs. "Hi guys." Seeing the tea items on the kitchen table," she said, "I see Rich did not waste any time. Hey, Faith, don't look at me like that. Rich came to me, told me his plans, and then swore me to secrecy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to shower and remove the doggy smell. Give me thirty minutes Captain, and I will show you a few things in private." She tossed the last sentence at Faith, who took the hint and later excused herself.

When Joy came back downstairs, she carried a velvet box that Nix recognized. "That looks like my mother's jewelry box," he said.

Joy gave Nix a mischievous smile, and said, "That's because it is your mom's jewelry box. Funny the things people hand down over the generations," she said as she handed it Nixon. "It was in what you would call a safety deposit box belonging to Rich's father."

Just running his hand over the box brought back a myriad of memories for Lew, some good and some not so good. Opening it up, he quickly found his grandmother's favorite diamond ring. There were a few things belonging to his mother, a plain gold watch, a ruby broach, and a pearl necklace with a diamond clasp. Lifting out the first tray, he saw his grandfather's signet ring, a knife that his own father gave him, a watch, and a set of paratrooper wings with three stars.

"This is just a first meeting between you and Rich who is the last male in the Kasaka family line so the first present for Faith should show your intentions are honorable, but they should not be ostentatious. As for Rich, that might do the trick, Joy pointed to the paratrooper wings on Lew's shirt. "I think you deserve to wear the three-star wings you would have earned had you returned to your time, don't you? May I? She removed the wings from Nixon's shirt and replaced them with the one from the case. "Now what do you fancy for Faith?

We still need costumes. Pick a couple and suggest a costume. Think historical…Daniel Boone, Davey Crockett, Betsy Ross, Helen of Troy, Cleopatra, Marc Antony, Caesar, cowboy, Marie Antoinette, a geisha, a pirate, etc. Only one couple per email.

Dick & Sarah

Joe Toye & Bettie

Shifty & Janie

Muck & Sandy

Johnny & Virginia

Bull & Martie

Lip & Joy

Luz & Jenny

Frank & Tia

Liebgott & Rosie

Amon and maybe a new character

Penkala Thea

Hoob & Dottie

Buck & Deborah

Eugene & Danielle

Tab & Katie

Popeye & Melanie

Babe & Nancy

Vern needs a love interest

Fran

Elder Scott & Ellen Mendenhall

Peggy Hinshaw

_Chadōgu are literally tea tools._


	48. Tea Ceremony II

I do not own BOB. Please be sure to put recommend a costume for the remaining Band of Brothers. Shifty and Janie are going as Captain John Smith and Pochantas. I received a suggestion for Dick and Sarah to go as Pilgrims, but their history is all that nice. Let me know if you have other suggestions. Otherwise, I will just have to choose them myself.

It was 3:30 and Lew knocked on the door. Joy opened the door dressed in a kimono. She bowed and Lew returned the gesture. After taking his coat and hat, Joy said, "Please follow me." Leading him back to the back sitting room, Joy asked him to remove his shoes. Sitting down on the chair right outside the room, Lew unlaced his boots. A strong cinnamon scent permeated the hallway. Joy held up a Kimono for Lew who slipped off his dress jacket and into the long, grey robe.

Removing a small packet from his jacket, Nixon said, "Now what?"

"Now you have tea and relax," said Joy as she tapped lightly on the door.

Rich Lewis opened the door dressed in a blue silk kimono with a black obi. Bowing low, he waited until Lew bowed. "Welcome," said Rich. "My aunt and I are honored by your presence." Trying to sound very adult, Rich said, "Please come and make yourself comfortable while we enjoy tea and some small treats.

Lew stepped inside the former parlor now Japanese tearoom. Somehow, they transformed the entire room and Rich guided Lew to the pillows on the floor that surrounded a small table. Faith was busy performing the rituals of tea making. Dressed in a beautiful white embroidered kimono with a dark blue obi, Faith wore her dark hair pulled back. While she carefully whisked the tea, Rich began to explain the ritual.

"The Japanese tea ceremony evolved over the centuries and became part of the everyday life of the Japanese people by the 16th century." Removing a square piece of silk from his obi, Rich said, "This is called a fukusa. As the host, I wear mine in my obi, as does Aunt Faith. She will use it clean the tea scoop and the caddy. In honor of you, my fukusa has never been used until now. Before Aunt Faith prepares the tea, I will serve sweets especially prepared for you. Do you have your kaishi?"

Realizing how important this ceremony was to Faith and Rich, Lew tried to retain a serious manner, but he forgot about the wallet of papers Joy gave him until Rich pointed to it. "Yes, I have them right here." Lew watched as Rich removed his and took some of the paper or kashi out so he just copied him and did the same. When he did, Rich placed the desserts on the kashi. Using the chopsticks, Lew ate of the treats, which he found delicious.

Faith and Joy joined them with tea bowls, a whisk, and a tea scoop. Joy was there only to assist Faith who removed her fukusa and began ritually cleaning each utensil. Rich explained that it is customary perform this ritual in front of the guests using precise motions. She placed each utensil in an exact arrangement then measured some green tea powder in the bowl and added the appropriate amount of hot water, then whisked the tea. Lew could not take his eyes off of Faith. He had never seen this side of her, and he enjoyed watching her perform rituals that obviously meant so much to her and Rich. Finally, the first cup of tea was ready, and Faith handed it Joy who in turn brought it to Lewis. Faith and Joy repeated this method of serving. After Rich received his bowl of tea, he bowed to Lew, who received a nod from Joy that he was to do the same. Conversation ceased except for an occasional explanation of the tea ceremony. Lew relaxed and absorbed the atmosphere created by the sounds of the water and fire, the smell of the incense and tea, as well as Faith's beauty as well as that of the tea ceremony itself. Looking around the room, Lew saw some pillows in the corner along with two musical instruments that he recognized as being Japanese. Faith and Joy sat down and began playing a very soothing tune. If Lew closed his eyes, he could almost imagine himself in Japan.

Twenty minutes passed before Rich began making observations regarding Lew's attachment to his aunt. "I believe your attentions are honorable, and it would please me if you and my aunt would make a public affirmation of your intention to marry." Suddenly, there was only one person playing music, but Lew did not need to look up to know it was Faith or that her face was a bright red.

Joy tugged Faith's sleeve, and the two resumed playing, but Faith planned to give Richard Lewis Nixon a tongue-lashing after Lew went home.

"I asked your aunt to marry me, and she is willing, but I did not realize there was any urgency," said Lew quietly.

If Rich was flustered, he did not show it. Nodding, "I understand that to be true, but as the only male descendant of the Kasaka family, it is my responsibility to preserve our family honor." Rising from the floor, Rich walked over to a basket, opened the lid, and took out a package, which he laid to the side. "Do you have anything to offer my aunt as a token of your affection and intention to be an honorable husband?"

Lew reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small item wrapped in tissue paper and handed it to Rich who bowed upon receiving it. Then he went to Faith and bowed before her. Faith stopped playing, rose, and bowed to her nephew. Rich handed her the present and waited for her to open it. Inside the tissue was a small broach made of rubies. "Does it please you my aunt?"

"Yes, it pleases me, my nephew," said Faith.

"Very well," said Rich. Returning to the table, Rich picked up the package he retrieved from the basket, bowed and handed it to Lewis, who was now standing up to receive it. The two males bowed and Lewis accepted the gift. Opening it up, he held up what appeared to be a fan, but he could tell there was more to this innocent looking gift. Pulling on the handle, Lew discovered a two-sided knife.

"This Tantō has been in my family for thousands of years. It was my mother's wedding gift to my father. I give it to you as a sign of my approval and delight that you and my aunt will marry."

Now it was Lew's turn. "I also have a gift for the head of the Kasaka household. It is something that is dearer to me than any possession I have." Lew removed another small package from his pocket, bowed and handed it to Rich.

"I am honored," said Rich as he bowed. Opening the package, Rich was surprised to see Lewis's paratrooper wings with its two stars for his jumps into Normandy and Holland.

"This gift is too dear, Captain Nixon. You earned these wings."

"I have another one," said Lewis. He showed his new wings to Rich, whose huge smile let him know how proud he was of his ancestor.

"Then I accept your gift, Captain Lewis. I have one favor to ask of you. For the dance this coming Saturday, my aunt and I would be proud if you wear the robes of a Samurai. I am the last of the Kasakas, an old Samurai family. It would be a great honor if you do so."

Lew nodded. "I would be honored to wear these robes." He meant it too. Then Rich shocked Lewis by clapping his hands loudly. The music stopped and Faith rose and walked over to the two men in her life. Holding out her hand, Lew was confused about what he was supposed to do, but took a chance by stretching out his hand. Rich pulled out a long piece of white silk and wrapped the cloth around Lew and Faith's hands. "May this represent the bond that you share and will build upon in the years to come."

They stood there awhile. Faith and Lew with one hand bound to the other and their free hand placed on Rich's shoulder. They did not notice Joy leave the room.

"Well that's it," said Rich. "That wasn't too bad was it Aunt Faith?"

Faith raised her left eyebrow and said, "No, but you know you carried it a bit far."

"Yes, but I have a duty to the family honor Aunt Faith, and I take it very seriously," said Rich solemnly.

Realizing Rich meant no disrespect, Faith smiled and said. "I am very proud of you. Your sohu and sobo would be proud."

Faith's compliment made Rich beam. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, and so am I."


	49. Sorry for the Delay

My beloved laptop is in the shop. I think I was able to save my stories. Otherwise, I may jump off a cliff because I had my two novels on there as well as my fanfiction chapters.

Say a writer's prayer that the Geek Squad can do a mojo on my laptop.


	50. A Night of Magic & Love

"Uh, George, just who the hell are you suppose to be," asked Perconte who just finished admiring himself in his robes

Terribly sorry that it has been so long since I updated. This chapter was so hard to write. I already have another chapter almost ready to send up so I hope there will not be another long delay. Hope everyone is enjoying the beauty of spring.

"Uh, George, just who the hell are you suppose to be," asked Perconte who just finished admiring himself in his robes.

"I am Zorro, the defender of the poor, and before you say something else stupid, at least I ain't wearing a gown Julie baby." The latter comment referred to Frank's Julius Caesar costume.

"Hey, at least my costume is based on a real person," said Frank hotly.

"To millions of American kids, Zorro is as real as it gets," said Luz as he practiced swishing his sword.

Popeye Wynn adjusted his coonskin hat then said, "You better watch George and that little sword of his. He already cut the tail off my hat once today."

"That's right Frank," said Bull. "George might shorten those robes for you and show off those skinny legs of yours." With that, he tugged his New York Yankee baseball hat down over his eyes.

"Well if isn't Babe Ruth," said George. "You look sharp Bull, and that's a fact.

"Hey, he's not the only ball player around here," said Leibgott. "I am Hank Greenberg who was one of the greatest Jewish ballplayers of all time.

"All right, Joe," said Luz as he headed downstairs.

"Open up Babe, I want to show you my outfit." Bill continued knocking on Babe's door and when Babe opened it, they both shouted "Ta Da." They quickly realized they were both dressed in Zoot suits; they burst out laughing and hugged one another. "I can't believe they gave us in the same costume," said Bill.

"What else are they gonna give two boys from South Philly," said Babe. "At least they are different colors. You are looking sharp Bill. Give me some skin."

"Back atcha kid," said Bill.

Johnny Martin gave them one look and said, "Who the hell are you two suppose to be, Mutt and Jeff?"

"More like Laurel and Hardy," said Joe in his knickers.

"What the hell kind of giddup is that," said Johnny?

"For your information, I am an Irish country gentleman," replied Joe. "If you have a problem with it, I may forget I am a gentleman, and give you one upside the head with my shillelagh."

"Hey, Joe," said, Martin. "I've got a patch over my eye. It is not exactly like I dressed for a fight." He had just finished admiring his pirate costume.

"You look good Perco," said Malarkey. "Nice knees you got there."

"Go to Hell," growled Frank. He watched Don go upstairs to shower.

"Whaddaya say Joe," said Wild Bill as he lit up a cigarette and sat down with his cup of coffee. "How are things with you and Betty, any improvement on that front?"

"Yeah, I think so. The outfit they picked out for me was kind of a surprise."

"Why, what is it? Not another Goddamn leprechaun I hope. I mean no offense to the Irish, but one is enough."

Joe smiled. "Trust me Malark is going to be proud to be Irish when he sees Sharon's costume as Queen of the Elves. She is a real looker in that get up."

"Yeah, that's great. Maybe it will make up for him having to look like something out of the Saint Paddy's Parade." Bill looked Joe up and down then asked, "So, Joe, just who the hell are you suppose to be in that get up?"

"Well, if isn't the _Quiet Man_," said Luz.

"What are you talking about now," said Johnny, who tugged down on his kilt.

Luz sat down and lit a cigarette. Pointing at Toye, he said, "Joe's outfit reminds me of that John Wayne movie we watched a couple of weeks ago. You know he plays an American boxer who returns to Ireland after killing a guy in a fight."

"Yeah," said Babe, and he meets this pretty Irish colleen, Maureen O'Sullivan. Boy, she sure was gorgeous."

"Now I get it," said Joe.

"Jesus, Joe, it's perfect," said Bill.

Tab stepped out of his room dressed from hill to toe as a cowboy minus trail dust. "Whaddaya say partners?"

"Jesus Christ Tab," said Luz. "All you need is a horse, and you could head out for the range and round up some little doggies." The guys all laughed. "Hey, Johnny, you could give Earl Flynn a run for his money in that get up.

"Thanks George," said Johnny as he flashed his sword. "I feel like swashbuckling."

From the back of the room, three men ran towards them, lifted their foils into the air, and shouted, "One for all and all for one." With that, Skip leaped to the top of the table, followed by Muck and Hoobler.

"Jesus Christ," said Bill, "If ain't the three musketeers."

The three men removed their feathered hats and bowed low. "At your service, monsieur," said Skip as he leaped down from the table. "Hey Luz, aren't these swords great?"

"As the kids like to say, they are awesome," said George as he swished his blade in the air.

"Now don't any of youse get it into your head to start dueling with each other," said Bill. "This is a party, and I want all of you guys to show respect for your date as well as to the company."

"Jesus is this Wild Bill talking or some facsimile said Don as he came down draped in his robe.

"More like a fat lip if any of youse gets out of line tonight," growled Bill. "We have responsibilities here, and we owe it to these kids to set a good example. I do not mean we can't lighten up, dance with our girls, and have a good time, but if there is any alcohol at this party, I expect every man here to hold his liquor. I understand some of the elders from Nouveau will be here as well as some other guests. Now that we made the decision to remain here, I don't want any of youse fouling things up."

"Sure Bill, sure," said Joe, surprised by Bill's comments. "We all know what is at stake, and we all have our reasons for staying."

"Just thought I would give youse guys a reminder," said Bill with a wink as he snuffed out his cigarette.

Meanwhile, Dick Winters stared in the mirror, studying his costume. was trying to decide if he liked his costume or not. "Just exactly who am I suppose to be?"

"A prince among men," said Nix with a smirk. "Nice hosen by the way."

"What?" Dick looked down to see what his friend was describing. "These are not hose, Lew," insisted Dick.

"What you refer to as pants are these bagging stockings or hosen." Nixon tugged at the fabric hanging on Winter's legs. "This brocaded jacket in black and gold is called a doublet. Your studded belt with matching boots is what is commonly known as a studded belt with matching boots," said Nix with a smirk.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I wonder if this means Sarah is going as a lady of the court."

"Probably," said Nix. "Now if you excuse me I am going to pick up my little geisha and my little shin'yuu."

"Beg pardon," said Dick.

"It's Japanese for buddy." Opening the door, Nick saw Lewis at the door. "Whoa young squire, what brings thee here?"

Lewis bowed to acknowledge Nixon who looked superb in his Samurai attire. "Greetings my Lord Nixon, my lady Sarah sent me to escort Sir Richard Winters to yon castle where she awaits along with her lady in waiting, my sister Gillian. That is if you are ready Sir Richard." It was obvious Lewis relished his role as a squire.

"As ready as I am ever going to be," said Dick. He wrapped the heavy, black cloak around him and motioned for Lewis to head out the door. "Please lead on Squire Lewis."

"Your horse awaits, sire." Lewis held the horse's reins while Dick mounted the steed whose saddle was in keeping with the period. Then he held the other horse for Captain Nixon who managed to mount the horse despite the weight of his costume. Then removing a small flute from inside his own doublet, Lewis began to play a tune that sounded like a Japanese version of _Greensleeves_ which made Nixon chuckle.

Along the short route to the Winters-Nixon-Lipton home, they came across Sharon garbed completely in soft green chiffon. Throughout her hair, there were tiny braids with flowers interwoven. She was a vision of beauty from some ancient Celtic lore. The twins were dressed as brownies and Skip was a smaller version of Don. Skip drove the children in a goat cart while Don led Sharon on a horse that had bells hanging from its harness. They waved and followed behind Major Winters and Captain Nixon.

The Malarkey party entered the barracks while Dick and Nix continued to pick up their dates. They were greeted at the door by Lipton dressed in a tuxedo. A white mask covered half his face. "Good evening gentlemen."

"Good evening Lip," said Dick. "Just who might you be?"

"He is the phantom of the opera," said Joy, who looked elegant in a stunning ball gown of layers and layers of green taffeta. Tiny, jeweled pins decorated her hair. "I am Christina although my singing voice is not ready for the stage."

"I remember that movie," said Nix. "You both look fantastic."

"You look fierce," replied Lip. "I have never seen anything like this. It's amazing."

Before they could continue to exchange compliments, they heard a loud "Ahem." Everyone turned their heads upstairs to see Gillian dressed in a pink with wine colored sleeves and a matching hem. Her sleeves were embroidered with tiny pearls. "May I present, Lady Grace and my lady Sarah.

Years later, when they were settled in Carolina, Nix and Dick would recall that night and how beautiful their wives looked dressed in all of their finery.

Grace's kimono featured embroidered flowers and vines on a background of red silk. She brought a fan to cover her smile. However, unlike most geishas, Grace wore little makeup, but she did wear a black wig with beautiful hair ornaments. Her dark brown eyes twinkled as she played the coy temptress in front of Nix, whose smile let his delight be known.

When Sarah came down in her medieval gown of wine velvet, Dick almost could not speak. She looked like a princess from another time and in her hair, she wore a small tiara. At her waist, she wore a bejeweled belt with a small dagger that featured rubies at the hilt. Somewhere his brain told him he should bow. Sarah returned the gesture with a deep courtesy. "Shall we go," he said softly.

"Yes, please my Lord," said Sarah as she took his arm. May I say Richard; you look very handsome in your attire.

Blushing, Dick said, "Nothing I have ever seen compares with how beautiful you look tonight." Sarah could barely take her eyes off of Dick. It was not the first time he had complimented her, but Sarah could not recall the lusty look in the Major's eyes.

When they arrived, the party was well underway. Babe and Nancy demonstrated the finer points of the jitterbug. Both she and Fran dressed as two major actresses, Nancy looked like a young like Jean Harlow minus the platinum blonde hair and Fran was stunning as Greta Garbo. Babe and Guarnere cut quite a figure in their Zoot suits. No one had seen Joe Toye dance before, but he rose to the occasion as he and Betty dressed in a brilliant green satin dress, tore up the dance floor.

Popeye and Janie seemed from another era altogether in his Davey Crockett outfit and she in her best frontier dress.

In the corner, was Amon dressed as a Pharaoh and Vern as a crusader. They were talking to two young lovely, black women who Dick had never seen before. One woman wore an elaborate Egyptian costume that made him think of Nefertiti and the other woman, who was taller, wore a medieval gown similar to the one Sarah wore. Soon they were all out on the floor doing the jitterbug. However, the Major never felt very adept at that dance and waited for something of a slower tempo. He did not have to wait too long before "Sentimental Journey" began floating through the air. Dick asked Sarah to dance and he led her onto the dance floor. Everyone watched the handsome couple move so gracefully and so intoned with each other's movements. The men were happy to see their Major relaxed and enjoying himself. He had always done his best for "E" Company, and they loved him for it. Soon Don and Sharon joined them on the floor because Malarkey loved this song, and to be holding as someone as beautiful as Sharon in his arms, well it felt like magic to him. Soon, Tap and Katie, dressed as a saloon girl, joined them on the dance floor as did a very Italian looking Julius Caesar and a stunning Tia dressed as Cleopatra. Johnny minus the eye patch swirled a lovely looking Virginia in her red Flamenco dress.

Later in the evening, Amon introduced Nefertiti, whose real name was Cleo Adams to Dick Winters. She was a one of the child psychologists who came down with her friend Linda Clay to evaluate the children and their guardians.

Speaking in low tones, Cleo informed Dick that it had been almost a year since the death of the children's parents. "They receive constant therapy, and based on all reports the arrival of you and your men provides a great deal of stability for them."

Nixon and Grace walked up during the middle of the conversation. "It works both ways," said Nix. "These children help heal a lot of wounds that you can't see. These men are sacrificing a lot, but we all believe that it is best that we remain here and build new lives."

Linda watched Suzie Guarnere dancing on top of Bill's shoes. The two laughed as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It looks like all of you have created strong bonds with the children as well as their guardians."

Dick and Nix eyed one another and wondered if there was some hidden meaning behind Miss Clay's comments. Their curiosity did not go unnoticed by her or Cleo.

"I am sorry," said Linda. "In the beginning, there was some concern that the men might resent the presence of children that were not their own," explained Linda. "All reports indicate these worries are unfounded. It speaks to the character of your men as well as those who lead them."

Relieved, Dick thanked Linda and sought out Sarah to talk with her, who seemed upset that Linda and Cleo brought up the subject. "I am sorry I never told you, but to be honest that was a year ago right after the massacre when we first moved here. Oh, I want this to be happy evening."

Seeing Sarah's distress, softened Dick, and pulled her close to him. "You are right. This is a night for merry making my lady Sarah," he whispered as he kissed her hand.

"Oh, Dick," whispered Sarah. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding." Suddenly, the sound of a fiddle caught their attention. Couples lined up as did the children. Shifty started calling dance moves and the women guided their dates through the various positions.

"So, this is a do-si-do," laughed Bill as he and Fran faced George and Martha Washington otherwise known as Elder Scott and Ellen Mendenhall.

Later during a Cajun dance, everyone admired how happy Danielle and Eugene shuffled across the dance floor dressed as Longfellow's Evangeline Bellefontaine and her beloved, Gabriel Lajeunesse.

"Those two are getting married soon," said Babe. "He's asked me stand up for him."

"You don't say," said Joe. "That's nice." He eyed Bettye Toye who was dancing with her oldest son, who was almost as tall as his mom was now.

"How are we going to throw him a bachelor party," said Malarkey?

"What do you mean," asked Skip?

Bill rolled his eyes. "It ain't like there's any Piccadilly Lilies hanging on street corners. Besides, Doc ain't the type who is gonna want a stripper anyways. I say we just have some booze maybe shoot some hoops and you know give him a hard time for beating us all to the altar. God knows I've tried to drag Fran there."

"Maybe you are not asking right," said Buck who found it hard dancing with shoulder pads. "A girl like Fran takes things serious. Have you tried courting her?"

"Buck, I take her to the movies. I am as close to those kids as I can be. If I had some dough, and if there was a place to go, I would buy her some candy or flowers or even a nice engagement ring."

"I know someone who might be able to help you with that Bill," said Carwood. "Joy is a jeweler by trade and has some beautiful rings with her."

"That's great, Lip, but I still I don't have any dough."

"Do you remember asking me if we are still in the Army?"

"Yeah, I remember Lip."

"I asked the Major, and he looked into it. Turns out, we are and we have been drawing pay ever since we started this mission. Soon as we are discharged, each man will receive his back pay as well as all the medals, citations, and benefits he would have received and then some since this is a special mission. So, I think you will be able afford that ring Bill."

The dance went on until midnight at which time, Bill Guarnere saw Carwood Lipton remove his white mask and kiss a very surprised Joy. Overall, the children thought the party a success. It was fun dressing up and pretending to be some character from history or literature, but what made it more special were these men who loved them and their guardians. Sure, it would never be the same as it was when their parents were alive, but they all knew it was a close as they were ever going to get, and somehow it was enough.

Next Chapter

When Hank runs away into the wilderness, will the men from "E" Company find him in time before…

Please review.

If you have never read Longfellow's Evangeline, you are missing one of the most poignant poems of devotion and unrequited love in American literature.


	51. The Day After

The day after the party found many of the men of "E" Company in a daze. An evening dancing and dining with their ladyloves left all of the guys wanting to spend more quality time them. At breakfast, Shifty observed that Malarkey and Bull looked liked two lovesick cows. Joe Toye's appetite and attitude had improved to such an extent that Buck, who liked taking breakfast with the men, asked if Toye had any news that he would like to share with the rest of the company. "Let's just say Bettye and I are finally on the same page."

Bill laughed and patted his buddy on the back. "That's great Joe. Listen fellas, I have been thinking about what we can do for Doc Roe and Danielle to celebrate their upcoming nuptials."

"If it's a trip to Niagara Falls," said Muck, "I will be glad to drive them there. I grew up around there. In fact, I once swam across it."

"The fall," said Perconte.

"No, the river dummy," said Penk.

"My mother and sister gave me heck, but at least I can say I lived to tell the story."

The look on Bill's face silenced Muck and everyone else. "That's a nice story Muck, but it makes me wonder about your sanity. As I was saying, I have this idea that we should build them a honeymoon cottage where they can have some privacy during their first couple of weeks of marriage. Besides, the way things are going around here, I have no doubt that they won't be the only couples to spend time there."

"For once Bill, you have a brilliant idea," said Johnny. "It's important for couples to have some of quality time when we they first marry.

"Yeah, Bill that's a winner," said Bill. "Besides, the word is Gene plans to move in with Danielle after they got hitched. They should have a little time together, you know like a real married couple."

A sleepy Eugene came out of his room and all the guys smiled at him and said good morning. He stopped looked down to see if his fly was open. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"No particular reason, Doc," said George. "Have a seat. The ladies brought us pancakes and Canadian bacon with boiled eggs."

"Sounds good," said Eugene as he sat down by Luz and started serving himself.

"Listen Doc," said Bill. "The fellows and me have been talking. To make a long story short, we would like to build you and Danielle a honeymoon cottage. Nothing fancy, mind you, but maybe a couple of rooms plus a bathroom and a little kitchen."

"Not that you will be doing much cooking," teased Perconte.

"Hey, what's the matter with you," said Joe. "Have some respect for the institution of marriage."

"Hey Joe, I was married, remember. Johnny and I both know what's ahead of you guys even if you don't." Perconte did not like to think of his wife who now only lived in the faces of the children he had grown to love along with Tia. "No one knows the sacrifice that Johnny and I are making by staying here, so cut me some slack here."

"Frank is right," said George. "Let's get back to the cottage. What do you think Eugene?"

"I don't know what to say. I'm really touched, and I know Danielle will be happy."

"You deserve it Doc," said Tab. "If it hadn't been for you, a lot of men from "E" Company wouldn't have made it through the war."

"Including Joe and me," said Bill.

"Besides, the rest of us hope to get some use out of it before too long," teased George.

Later that morning, Buck shared the company's plans with Dick and Sarah, who thought it, was a wonderful idea. Check with Vern and see if he could help with the project. I think we have some lumber that is already milled. Also, both Amon and Vern can assist with the plumbing."

"Guarnere has some ideas, and Lipton thinks he can draw some architectural plans," offered Buck. "So Dick, can I tell the men it's a go?"

"Absolutely," said Dick. "This will give us an opportunity to learn some new skills like timber cutting and milling logs."

"Always thinking ahead, Dick," said Buck.

For the rest of February, the men worked on the honeymoon cottage. They discovered new muscles, and they went to bed tired but happy. Amon, Vern, Shifty, and Lip had experience in selecting trees for timber for the frame. Joe took over the milling area, and had all the men trained in turning logs into two by fours and four by fours. To insulate the walls, the women created a form of white tabby that Johnny Martin smoothed out so perfectly that they decided not to panel the walls. Joe and Amon made the glass for the windows and George had already proved his skills at repairing windows now he faced the challenge of building them from scratch.

Meantime, Bettye and Fran took the former's old wedding dress and redesigned it to Danielle's taste. "Oh, Bettye, are you sure you want to do this," said Fran as she held a pair of scissors, poised to make the first cut.

"Two months ago, I would have said no, but meeting Joe, I see a future that includes something besides being a mother. He makes me feel like a woman. When I lay in that hospital bed, waiting for limbs to regenerate, I worried about my children, but I also was afraid of what a man would think if he knew about my injuries."

"Oh, Bettye, I can't imagine what you were feeling. It must have been so hard, but I have seen the way Joe looks at you when you enter a room. It's like you just saved his life."

"Kind of the way Bill looks at you except there are times I feel he has to refrain from walking up to you and kissing you so hard that your teeth rattle.

"Trust me when Bill kisses me, all of me rattles."

"Oooo, girl," laughed Bettye. "Now let's get down to business. Sharon did a good job of removing all of the lace. We can save that for another wedding dress. Who knows it might be yours."

By the end of March, the men had completed the house. Everyone contributed to furnishing the house with furniture some borrowed and some made like the bed. The latter was rustic and instead of a box spring, Shifty devised a rope support for the goose feather-filled mattress.

Eugene and Danielle married on a Friday afternoon. It was a simple ceremony where the couple rose to exchange a simple vow. Eugene went first, "In the presence of God and these our Friends, I take thee Danielle to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband as long as we both shall live." Then Danielle repeated the same words, and the two sat back down. Much to some of the men's surprise, the women took turns standing up and extending good wishes and advice to the couple.

Taking the cue, Babe stood up. "All the men here are real happy for you Eugene. You are a great medic, and I know that you will be a good husband to Danielle and a father to that little baby. Eugene took care of us in Bastogne without enough supplies to cure a sniffle, but when you got hit, he was there. When the Krauts started dropping bombs on us, he did not think about himself. When someone cried medic, Eugene Roe was there. Just know if ever you need anything in the years to come, everyman here will give you hand."

Dick Winters rose and said, "Eugene, you are one of the finest men I have known. You have a gift for healing that I hope you pursue. Anyone can see how much you two love one another, and after everything we have seen since "D" Day, well, let's just say you deserve a happy life.

The wedding dinner that followed was a Cajun feast. Sarah and Dick arranged to have shrimp flown in from another colony for exchange of some fresh cut timbers left over from building the house. The gumbo was hot and the mood was bright and happy. Dancing followed the meal, and towards the end of the evening, Danielle handed her son over to Bettye Toye, who volunteered to baby sit for the first few days to give the couple some time alone. As the couple rode off in Doctor Grace's horse and buggy, everyone stood outside and waved. The boys tied a lot of shoes behind the buggy, including Amon's old Army boots. Danielle tossed her bouquet, and to everyone's surprise, Fran practically knocked Grace down to catch it.

Turning around, Fran walked up to Bill, who clapped his hands. "Bill," said Fran. "I need your help."

"Sure sweetheart, what can I do," said Bill.

"Marry me," she said softly

"Are you sure girly?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, honey, what was that you said?" Bill cupped his hand behind his ear and Fran said yes again, but Bill continued to pretend he could not hear her until Fran practically shouted it.

Bill winked at Fran, who was becoming embarrassed then said, "I just wanted to make sure." Then he scooped Fran up in his arms, bent her over a little bit and kissed her so hard, the other women drugged their beaus away before they could say anything.


	52. Lost & Found Part I

It was the beginning of April, and after a false spring and one more snowstorm, it looked like the weather was finally changing for the better. Two children, who should have been in school, were instead, walking home and arguing the entire way. "I don't want to talk about Johnny. If you know what's good for you, you will knock it off," said Hank menacingly.

Suzie Guarnere stopped. Putting both hands on her hips and as loud as she could, asked her brother if he was threatening her. "He was my brother too, Hank, and I will talk about Johnny anytime I want to you big stinky britches." That was as close to swearing that Suzie had ever come. She looked around to make sure there were no grownups around and continued following her brother.

Hank walked on ahead of her with his hands jammed down into his coat pocket. _Stupid old girl_, he thought. _I know he was her brother too, but that does not mean I want to hear her talk about how she misses him too. She can't miss him more than I do because we were brothers. It's different between guys_, he thought.

The reason the Guarnere siblings were walking home from school early was because Hank sassed Thea after taking a swing at Lewis on the playground. She immediately sent Hank home. Then Suzie tried to explain that Hank was upset lately because their brother's birthday was coming up. That's when Hank told her to shut up. Not one to back down from her brother, Suzie retorted make me. Thea decided they both could use a day off and sent them home. It was 1:00, and the weather was clear and the sky, clear and blue, but there was still some snow on the ground. Climbing up the snow packed walls that had been created in February, Susie thought it was getting too high so she jumped down.

"You are getting too big for your britches mister," retorted Suzie. She just learned that line from Aunt Fran who lately was beyond exasperated with her nephew.

"I warned you," said Hank as he jumped down right in front of her. "Shut up, you silly cow." Then he pulled her braids and swung her around until she fell, screaming the whole time.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Wild Bill, Babe, and Johnny Martin just finished having a smoke behind the barracks when they spotted the two siblings. "Aren't you going to stop them," said Johnny. "He's bigger than she is and in two weeks, they are going to be your responsibility."

Bill held his hand up and said, "Trust me, I am well aware of what I am getting myself into when I marry Fran. Just wait, Suzie has spunk. She's not going to take that lying down."

Sure enough, after Suzie took a hard landing, she felt dizzy, but that did not stop her from jumping back up and smacking her brother in the back as he walked away. "If I am a cow then you are a big, humongous pile of bull poo," she said. Tossing what was left of her braids, she went to gather her books.

The guys chuckled, but not for long.

Hank reached down and made a ball out of the ice that had melted, frozen, melted, and frozen so many times since it first fell that it was long since prudent to throw it at anyone without risking injuring someone, but Hank was furious. Before Bill could shout no, Hank threw the projectile with lightening speed, and it hit his sister in the back of her head.

Stunned, Suzie let out a howl then rubbed the back of her head. Still in shock she looked up to see Bill running towards her just as she discovered her own blood on her mitten. Staring at it, she held up her bloody hand and began screaming, "Wild Bill, Wild Bill, Hank tried to kill me. Am I dying?" By this time, Hank knew his ass was grass and he made tracks. By the time Bill scooped up Suzie and took her inside the barracks, the boy was more than half-way home.

"Help me Wild Bill, help me," cried Suzie.

"It's all right sweetheart. Bill is here. You are going to be fine. Where's Doc Roe?"

"You yelled Sergeant Guarnere?" Roe came down from the latrine area quickly. He saw Bill holding a cloth to the back of Suzie's head who was certain her death was eminent.

"Oh, Wild Bill, will you kill Hank for me after I am gone?"

"Sweetheart, I don't think that will be necessary. You are going to be okay. The Doc here is going to fix you up then binga, banga; you will be as good as new."

"Not if Hank knocked all my brains out," she wailed. She bent over and pressed her forehead on the table so Bill could see the back of her head, she asked, "Are my brains falling out?"

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Bill said, "No, darling, not yet. Here's the Doc." Bill pulled her onto his lap.

"Let's see, what have we got here?"

"I should have stopped it" said Bill guiltily. "I never thought the boy would actually hurt his own sister."

"It's not your fault, Wild Bill," sniffed Suzie. "Hank is turning into a gigantic, humongous, enormous..." Stopping to catch her breathe, Suzie searched for the right word to describe how she felt about her brother and blurted out, "butt-hole." Then she covered her mouth because that word was definitely a no-no.

The men tried not to smile, but Suzie's dramatic expressions bordered on comical. However, Bill felt he should do some parenting here. "Now, now, darling, let's not use that kind of talk. What were you two fighting about?"

"How can you take his side when I am about to die," wailed Suzie. By now, she was bending over while Eugene checked out her wound.

"Miss Suzie," drawled Eugene. "You are not going to die anytime soon."

"I'm not?" Her surprise was evident. "Are you sure?"

"Well, at least not from this injury. I am going to clean it up and use this laser to slowly close the wound then you will be good to go as soon as I make sure you don't have a concussion. Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?"

"No, just mad," she said calmly. "I am going to clobber Hank next time I see him. He acts like he is the only one that has a right to be upset just because Johnny's birthday is in a few days." Sitting up, her eyes blazing, Suzie said, "He was my big brother too."

Realizing Suzie meant her brother who died last year. Bill hugged her tight. He knew how Hank felt. "I think I know how Hank and you feel. You know I lost my brother in the war?"

"Yes, that's who Hank is named after," said Suzie, crinkling her nose as the Eugene ran the laser over her wound. "Did you ever hit your sister?"

"No, they woulda clobbered me, but when I jumped into Normandy, I'd just heard about my brother and I was so mad, I was ready for a fight." Bill left out that what he wanted to do was kill every German he saw, and he had too. Now that was behind him, Bill did not think about killing so much as a bug, but he still missed Henry.

Meanwhile, Hank spied on the house from the barn. He tried to figure out a way to get some supplies and make tracks for somewhere else until everyone headed south. _I guess I won't be going to Carolina now that I murdered my sister_. He wiped his nose. He went up to the cows and petted one, "I didn't mean to kill her," he said. "I am just so gosh darn mad." The cow being just a cow gazed forlornly at Hank and returned to chewing her cud.

Hank heard a door slam and figured it was Aunt Fran looking for him so she could murder him. _She always did like Suzie better than me. I bet she won't even miss me when I run away_. He heard her calling for him. She did not sound angry, more worried than anything else.

"Hank, you can come out from wherever you are hiding. It is going to be all right. Suzie is fine. Come on out sweetie, I want to talk to you."

_I just bet you do,_ thought Hank. _Nope, I am going to sit tight_. That's when Wild Bill pulled up on a mini-transporter with Suzie sitting right behind him. Fran lifted her off of the transport and hugged her tight. Hank looked on while Fran spoke to Bill who took Suzie from Fran and carried her into the house. Eying the transport, Hank decided to make his move. _By the time they discovered it was gone, he could put some distance between him and them. All transports carried rations and water_, he thought. He dashed across the yard faster than he ever thought he could, jumped onto the transport, and he was off. Hank thought he heard Wild Bill yelling after him, but he didn't look back.

They were going up the stairs to Suzie's room and Bill looked out the window and saw Hank on the transport. Putting two and two together, he gave Suzie to Fran and ran back down the steps. While laying Suzie down on her bed, she looked out the window. In the distance, she could see Hank riding off with Bill chasing after him, but it was too late. The boy was gone. Bill ran back and met Fran on the porch. "Oh, Bill," said Fran. Overcome with emotion, Fran burst into tears and fell into his arms.

Bill knew he needed help, but right now all he could see was Fran crying. "It's going to be all right sweetheart." Wild Bill embraced her and held her tight until she stopped shaking. "You go inside darling. Try and think about where he might go. I'm going to round up the guys. We'll find him in no time. You'll see." Bill helped Fran inside and told a startled Bettye what happened. Stepping back onto the porch, Bill saw the bell. If there was ever an emergency, this sure as hell fits the bill, he thought. Grabbing the rope, Bill began pulling it as hard and fast as he could. It wasn't long before he saw Joe Toye and Amon zoomed down from the latter's glass workshop. Soon "E" company men along with their sweethearts came running or flying in from every direction. Only the school children and their teachers remained inside until they heard the all's clear bell then they came down too.

"What's the situation, Bill," asked Lip?

"Let's wait until the Major gets here so I don't have to repeat myself, but to make a long story short, Hank ran away or more like flew away on one of those scooters."

Meanwhile Major Winters and Nixon were across the field, combing the hillside where the entrance to the cave used to be prior to the explosion. Except, for some scorched trees here and there, there was little evidence that anything horrific had ever happen at this site. They woke up that morning, itching for some action. Dick suggested they explore where their last battle took place to take the edge off. Staring through his binoculars, Nix said, "We came in somewhere along that ridge." He pointed upward. "It looks as if the entrance is sealed with dirt and rocks now."

Jumping down from a large boulder, Dick ambled over to Nix who handed the binoculars. "You're right Nix," he said. "I can even see some vegetation poking through the snow. They cleaned this area thoroughly."

"Yeah, well, it's just good to get outside. I am getting really tired of snow," said Nix. "In fact, I would be happy if I never saw snow again."

Before Dick could respond to Nix, he heard the bell ring and stopped, so did Nixon. They waited and by the fourth ring, the two men were halfway down the hill. Leaping over the fence that separated this section of land from the rest of the community, the two men quickly discovered they had to run the length of the snow wall to get around to the other side. By they time, they reached the men, Nix and Dick were breathing hard.

Catching his breathe, Dick asked what the situation was, and Guarnere explained as best he could. Listening carefully, Winters decided the best thing to do for now was to send out a patrol in the general direction that Hank took. He sent Shifty along with Amon, Malarkey and Popeye to see if they could pick up a trail. Then he started quizzing Fran and the children as to where he might go. Everyone gave the same location, the site of the Penn colony where the massacre took place, over a year ago.

"It's my fault Major," said Lewis. "Hank and I kind of got into an argument about whose fault it was that Johnny died. I said it was mine, and Hank believes it was his. Then he just went nuts and started swinging at me. He's never done that before.

"It's all right son," said Dick. "When things like that happen to your buddy, you want to blame someone. In this case, it is nobody's fault, except the coward who shot Johnny. It is not your's or Hank's. Try and remember that in the future." Shifty reported back that they found fresh broken branches, but not much else.

Winters and Nixon examined the maps of the area and with Amon and Sarah's help selected the easiest route. With luck, they might make it there before sunset. Finally, the Major lifted his head and gave his orders. "First Sergeant Talbert, pick a squad and take Shifty to rendezvous with Malarkey and Popeye. Captain Nixon and I will be right behind you."

"Major Winters," said Guarnere. "I would like to volunteer to come along."

Dick eyed the young man from South Philly. Bill was calm despite his own personal interest in finding Hank. "Fine, there's your first man. Do any of you others wish to volunteer?"

In no time, Bill, Joe, Lip, Babe, Johnny Martin, Bull, Perconte, and George Luz were loading their gear onto a larger transport. Doc Roe volunteered to go in case he was needed. Amon offered to drive since he had the most experience at driving the transport at a high rate of speed. Vern volunteered to transport Major Winters and Captain Nixon. Sarah, Joy, and some of the other women brought provisions in case they were gone over night. Everyone hoped that the men would find Hank quickly. No one wanted to think of what could happen to a little boy, alone in the New Penn wilderness.

Fran walked up to Bill and pulled him by his shirt until they were facing each other. "Please be careful, Bill."

"I will darling," said Bill as he removed his helmet to kiss her goodbye. "Now stop your worrying. We will find Hank and bring him back before you can say Bob's your uncle. You take care of Suzie and try not to fret too much."

Fran wrapped her arms around Bill and whispered in his ear, "Ti amo."

Bill looked her straight in the eyes with all the passion of a young man in love, and whispered back, "Ti amo Francella."

Joe and Bettye pressed their foreheads together and talked softly to one another. "Make sure the kids stay put," said Joe. "We don't need to be chasing over half of Pennsylvania for angry young men."

"I understand," said Bettye. They both knew that Billy might take it in his head to go after Hank himself.

"Move them out Carwood," ordered Winters.

"All right, everyone who volunteered get on board." Then he reached down, and kissed Joy in front of everyone. "We will be back soon."

Taking his hand, Joy smiled and kissed it. "Just be careful."


	53. Lost & Found Part II

Amon and Vern tried to maintain a speed that would get them to the old colony site quickly, but also give the men an opportunity to keep an eye out for Hank should he take an alternative route

Amon and Vern tried to maintain a speed that would get them to the former site of the New Penn Colony quickly, but also give the men an opportunity to keep an eye out for Hank should he take an alternative route. Fortunately, because of the season, there was not a lot of brush. However, the woods were so thick in some parts that only Shifty could see beyond the dense forest.

Further, down the road, Hank continued to fly as fast as he could in order to put as much distance between him and the farm. This was fine until the trail begin to narrow. He decided to slack off the pedal. _Jeeze, _he thought_. If I hit one of those trees, I will become a greasy splat_. To the right of him, he saw a herd of deer grazing on the new growth that poked through the last remnants of snow. Suddenly, animals lifted their heads up in unison then took off as if the devil himself was after them, and it was in the shape of a cougar.

Hank pushed on. He did not want to see if the cougar found its dinner or not.

"Jesus, George are those baby bears," said Perconte pointing to the two, small brown balls of fur."

"Baby bears," growled Joe. "Their called cubs Perconte."

"Yep," said Shifty. "And I guarantee you where they are, mama bear ain't too far behind."

"Shaddup, and keep your eyes pealed for Hank," shouted Bill.

Lip placed his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Easy does it Bill. We will find him."

Bill nodded and then apologized to the guys. "Sorry, Frank. Thanks for coming fellows."

They all nodded back. "It's okay Bill. We all understand how you feel," said Malark. "If the shoe was on the other foot and Skip was out here, well, I would feel the same way."

Hank weaved the scooter from left to right on the trail. He needed to find a shortcut or some way of shaking whoever they might send after him. _That is_, he thought, _if anyone cared enough. Self-pity, that was what Lew accused him of, indulging in self-pity. It made him mad now just to think about it_. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and did not see the tree root sticking up out of the ground from where a dead oak tree had toppled over. Hank had seen the tree but the not the root. The scooter caught the tip of it, and the impact jerked him off the transport. Fortunately, he landed in a small spot of wild flowers, rolling over several times; Hank finally came to a stop. Opening his eyes, he saw the sky was still blue. Standing up he made sure he could walk then started looking around for the scooter. It was still on the trail with the engine running. It took him awhile to upright the transport. _Man, if the balance is shot then I am in deep shit_, thought Hank. Lifting it up, the scooter leaned a little to the right, but otherwise seemed to be air worthy. Due to the slight tilt, Hank decided to fly low to the ground, which meant he really had to watch the trail now to make sure nothing else happened. Two miles from where he crashed, Hank saw a familiar short cut to his old home. There was a lot of overgrowth but he thought he could steer the scooter through it. He had heard there were some scientists at the old settlement. Maybe someone would help him get to Nouveau or perhaps another settlement like New Arcadia.

An hour later, the group crossed a small stream and saw a herd of deer taking a rest.

"They look like they have been running," said Shifty. "Something must have been chasing them."

Bill looked around to see if he saw any signs of Hank or whatever it was that scared the deer. He noticed Joe Toye doing the same. The latter shook his head. Soon they came across where Hank crashed; Shifty held his hand up and the group stopped. Amon put the craft into hover gear, turned the controls over to Vern then he and Shifty jumped down to study the area. Major Winters and Captain Nixon did likewise. Bill watched as Shifty pointed from the trail to the flowers that lay flattened. When Shifty climbed back into the craft, Bill shouted, "What did you find?"

"It's probably nothing, Bill," said Shifty, "But it looks as if Hank lost control of the scooter, landed in a patch of new growth then hopped back on the bike."

Up ahead, Amon could tell the scooter now had a tilt by the path created by the air from its exhautst. Reporting to Winters via a head pod, Bill overheard him say, "It's not a bad tilt, but it will slow him down, which is good. Hank probably won't take a chance of driving too fast with the scooter leaning like that."

"Roger that," said Winters.

_Those head pods sure beat the size of a walkie- talkie_, thought Bill. He made a fist and lightly tapped the sides of the transport.

Soon they came to the fork that Hank took. Amon slowed down then turned around. "Hank must have turned off here because I can tell the scooter did not continue down the trail we are on. Unfortunately, the path Hank took is too narrow for this transport, but I can make this baby fly now that we know for sure where he is heading."

"Is it the old settlement," asked Bill?

"Yep," said Vern. "I was just up here a couple of weeks ago to help the Nouveau scientists pack up. They finished their studies early and were heading on to New York, I mean New Amsterdam."

"Did Hank know about those scientists," asked Lip?

"Probably, but he did not know they completed their work faster than they originally planned," replied Vern.

"All right," said Winters. "Lets move out then."

Unbeknownst to them, the tilt in Hank's scooter increased and soon a warning light indicated that the small transport would shut down automatically in ninety seconds. A little voice began the countdown. Hank knew better than to be on a scooter once it shut down. "Blast, rats and darn it all to hell," he shouted as he kicked the now dead scooter. Removing all the supplies as well as the stunner, Hank looked up into the canopy of trees that had just a hint of new leaves. He knew the sun was going down fast. _I got to get to the settlement soon,_ he thought. Running down the trail, Hank's gear slowed him down so he finally started the fast kind of trot that Bill taught him, but he called it the paratrooper shuffle.

The men arrived at the settlement and immediately spread out to search the burnt out remains of the houses. Tree seedlings grew inside most of them and what was left of the vine covered walls. "Goddamn shame," said Johnny as he lit a cigarette.

Tab assigned the men different areas to cover. Vern led Bill over to a small white marker.

Bill read the words carved on it out loud. "On this site, John Edward Guarnere, age 13, died as he attempted to save the lives of his family and friends. May his spirit be at peace and his name never forgotten." Bill placed his hand on the white marble. There was a lump in his throat. Babe walked over and read the marker. "Christ Bill, the kid was only thirteen."

"I can read, Babe, said Bill. "Sorry, buddy. Hank should have been here by now. Something else must have happened."

"Yeah, maybe that scooter has more damage than Amon thought," said Joe. "He could have broken down by now." They looked around the perimeter, trying to see where Hank might come out. Shifty was running along the edge of the woods looking for the trail. Finally, he saw what he had been looking for and he raised his rifle up. Bill and Johnny were the first ones to join Shifty.

"My guess is he should be coming out here," said Shifty. The three men looked down the trail. Different kinds of brush covered parts of the path, but it looked right. "I'm going in after him," said Bill.

"Hold up Guarnere," said Winters. "We don't know for sure if that is the right path."

"Right," said Nixon who signaled to Amon and Vern to join them then he gave different signals to Tab to spread the men out and look for a trail.

"We aren't sure about where the trail that Hank took comes out," said Vern.

"That's right," said Amon. "Miss Sarah just told us about it, but she always recommended that we keep to the main trail because we are surrounded by wilderness." He swept his arm in front of him to emphasize the wooded areas surrounding the ruins of the once thriving community.

"I just can't wait here," said Bill. "I have to find my boy." Looking at the faces of the others Bill said, "That's right, my boy, and don't tell me you fellows look at the kids that bear your name any differently because I know better."

Winters waited for each team to report their findings. There were two other possibilities, including the one, Shifty believed was the right trail.. "All right, we are going to break up into teams. Bill, take Shifty, Babe and Martin. I'd like for Doc, Skip, and Joe to set up camp for the night. Gather enough wood and place it in a circle around the camp. It's going to be dark soon, so we are spending the night. Lipton, break the rest of the men into teams, I am going with Bill's. Everyone look sharp. We have come really far, and I want to make sure we all make it back safely. Keep your eyes pealed for wild animals that might be coming out of hibernation."

"Why," asked Babe?

"Cause, "said Doc. "They are the ones who are the hungriest."

"Move them out, Tab," ordered Lipton. "Every man needs to turn his head pod on now."

"Yes, sir," said Tab. "You heard the Lieutenant." While Lipton broke the men into teams lead by him and Nixon, Shifty took point. Bill was not far behind as the first team started down the path that they all hoped led to the discovery of Hank.

Hank was out of breath, but he knew Penn was near. There were rock formations along the trail that he recognized as the ones he and brother use to climb. Those were good times, Hank thought. Picking up long, sturdy branch, Hank decided to use it as a walking stick. Taking a drink of water, Hank felt a little better, but he also knew that soon it would be nightfall so the boy started back up the trail. When Hank came upon a large boulder that he and his brother use to play around, Hank stopped to see if his and Johnny's initials were still carved on it. Walking around the large piece of granite, he came across their markings and ran his fingers across it. A large barn owl flew overhead and startled him so that he backed up against the boulder but jumped when he felt something sharp sting into the calf of his leg. Crying out in pain, Hank turned around quickly and saw a copper head poised to strike again. With a mixture of anger and fear, Hank lifted his stick and came down hard on the snake again and again, until it lay lifeless. Lifting his pant leg, he could see where one of the fangs had gone through his sock and into his leg. Removing his boot, he pulled down his sock and made the wound bleed a little. "I refuse to die in the wilderness," Hank said defiantly.

Opening up the first aid kit he brought from the scooter, Hank found a sawyer extract. Following the instructions, he placed the pump over the wound and extracted what looked like a small amount of venom. He repeated the procedure until all he could see was blood. _My own blood_, he thought, fighting the butterflies in his stomach. _Don't think just do_. Hank wiped the area with disinfectant and placed a bandage over it. Slipping his boot back over his foot, he decided not to lace it. _I have got to find some shelter_, he thought, _and prop up my leg_. Taking a sip of water, he munched on an energy wafer. This made him feel better and gave him the confidence to continue. _I bet if I had stuck to the main road, they would have found me by now. Maybe I should go back_. Hank debated looked down the trail leading to his old home. There was just enough light to reach either the main trail or his old home. Little did he know another creature of the wild was watching his movements.

Soon after entering the woods, Guarnere noticed a series of granite boulders along the left side of the trail. Shifty scanned them carefully as they passed by the stone monuments. "What ya looking for, Shifty," asked Bill.

"Mountain lions, maybe a panther," said Shifty.

"Sorry I asked," said Bill.

"I wouldn't worry too much, most time if you don't bother them, they won't bother you."

"Jesus Christ," muttered Bill. Then he started saying a silent prayer, asking God to help him find the boy.

Major Winters marked the trail with his knife as they passed by ever so often in case they had to find their way back in the dark, which looked like a good possibility. Soon they came across a large boulder. Something shiny caught Shifty's eyes and he signaled for everyone to hold up. "Hank was here," said Shifty. "These are items from a first-aid kit."

"Yeah, and here's the reason why he needed first-aid," Wild Bill grimly. "Goddamnit."

"It looks like he decided to circle back to the main trail," said Shifty.

"My guess he is hoping that someone would come after him and that he will meet up with them on the main trail," said Winters.

"I'll take point," said Shifty.

"No," said Bill. "He's my boy. I will take point."

Major Winters could read his men like a book. As Bill pushed on, he asked Shifty what was wrong.

"I am afraid a panther is following Hank," said Shifty. "I saw fresh paw marks in the ground. It's got his scent all right."

Clinching his jaw, Dick said, "Stay sharp, Shifty. If ever we needed your skills, now is the time."

"Yes, sir," said Shifty as he focused on the granite rocks that ran parallel to the trail.

It wasn't too long before Bill saw Hank and he called out his name. Frightened Hank ran off the trail and hid behind a tree. Bill caught up with him. "There's no need to hide from me, Hank." The boy looked up at Bill and for the GI; it was like looking at his brother Henry. Instead of kicking the kid in the ass like he wanted to, Bill grabbed Hank and hugged him. He was about to give Hank a hell of a tongue-lashing when a shot rang out. They both looked up just in time to see a black panther disappear behind the granite rocks in the opposite direction.

Smoke coming from his M-1, Shifty grinned at the two Guarneres. "Glad to see ya Hank."

Overwhelmed by all the emotions he experienced that day, the snakebite, and fear about what would happen next, Hank started shaking and crying. Bill knelt down and held him real tight. "It's all right kid. Old Bill is here. What made you run like that Hank? Didn't I always tell ya if ever you have a problem you come to me?"

"I don't know Bill. I don't know. Is Suzie dead? I didn't mean to kill her, honest. I sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry," sobbed Hank. "I don't even know why I got so mad."

"There, there, boyo," said Bill in a soothing voice. Suzie ain't dead. She's probably planning on how she is gonna clock you when we get back. Here Shifty take my weapon. I'm going to carry my boy."

A dazed Hank insisted he could walk, but Bill was having none of it. In the end, Hank climbed on Bill's back and the small squad made their way back to the settlement. Patting him on the back, Babe told Hank, "You gave us a hell of scare kid. I've never seen Wild Bill look like that, except maybe that time when we got separated in Holland and he and his squad got the shillelagh bombed out of them by Kraut artillery."

By the time they reached the settlement, the other teams were back. A large bonfire was going and Hank could smell food cooking. Bill made tracks for Eugene who examined the wound and praised Hank on dressing his own wound. "I don't know too many men that could remain that calm under pressure. You're a chip off the old Guarnere block. Why don't you rest awhile. I am going to talk to Bill."

"Thank you Doc," said Hank. "I am sorry for running away like I did and dragging you guys out here."

"Apology accepted," drawled Eugene. "To tell you the truth, I think the fellows are getting a kick out of being out here. It's kind of like being back at Taccoa."

"Without Sobel," said Hank with a grin.

"Yeah, without Sobel," said Eugene.

Eugene told Bill that Hank was going to be fine. "He's a helluva kid, Bill," said Roe. "He had the presence of mind to draw the venom out and dress the wound just like a pro. Listen, he apologized for running away and for us having to come out here. I told him it was kind of like Taccoa the he said without Sobel."

"Heh, heh, it does feel like it don't it? Except, I don't feel like I am about to drop dead from exhaustion," said Bill. I'm going to go sit with my boy.

"All right, Bill. Hank should rest for a bit. He's had a helluva shock."

When Hank woke up, Bill was by his side. "Hungry kid?"

"Bill, are you going to spank me," asked Hank?

"I've been thinking about it," said Bill. "Under the circumstances, I think you have been punishing yourself for sometime. I understand your anger more than you know Hank, but you have to learn to turn that emotion into something positive or Johnny would have died for nothing. He died so you and Lewis could live. You have to live for both Johnny and yourself. Just like I have to work hard to make a good life for your Aunt, for you, for Suzie and for myself. I owe that to Henry and all the other boys who lost their life in that war. Do you understand what I am trying to tell ya?"

"Yes, Bill, I do," said Hank solemnly. Bill rubbed the boy's head and took the lid off a small pot of stew that he set aside earlier for Hank when he woke up.

Later on after Hank ate enough to satisfy Bill that he was indeed all right, the two Guarneres joined the other men who were stretched out around various fires that formed a circle around five tents. "Hey kid," said Joe. "What should we call you now Hellfire Hank?" The men laughed but they soon settled down into swapping stories not about the war, but about Toccoa or Guth riding on top of a streetcar then jumping off to meet Malarkey.

Hank sat beside Bill who had his arm around him. Every now and then, Bill would squeeze his arm or pat his shoulder. It had been a long time since Hank felt so…he realized he could not define it, not really, but the closes thing he would ever come to was how he felt when he was with his Dad. Hank felt loved, and he felt safe.


	54. Just Feelings

The next morning, Hank woke up alone inside a tent. He had no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was sitting around the fire with Bill and his friends. Poking his head outside, he saw some of the men sitting around the last night's campfire. Only it was dawn. The sun slowly poured over the treetops and beams of light touched the white markers where his mom, dad, and brother were buried along with the parents of his friends. Lip was kneeling down where Cliff's parent's lay. A couple of rows over Buck was patting a shaky Don Malarkey on the shoulders. The sight of his descendant and his young wife's-resting place had been a bit much for the sentimental, young Irishman. Hank decided to dress and look for Bill, but first he needed to pee. Stepping around behind the ruins of what use to be the Winter's house, Hank took care of business then stepped inside what was left of his friend's house. Much to his surprise, he saw Major Winter's leaning against the mantel over the fireplace.

"Good morning Major," said Hank.

Surprised, Dick turned around quickly. Seeing it was Hank, he smiled and said, "Good morning son. How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I feel fine, deep inside I guess I'm okay, but I am kind of embarrassed by running off like that. Bill's right, you have to face things like this like a man."

"Yes, but remember Hank, you are still a boy," said Dick gently. "Vern tells me this is where Lewis and Gillian lived with their parents."

"Yes, sir." Hank felt the Major wanted to ask him something, but he wasn't sure, but thought he could guess. "They were a happy family, sir," said Hank.

Startled Dick said "What?"

"The Winters, they were happy here," repeated Hank. Then he showed Dick where Lew and Gillian slept. Digging his toe in the earth, he saw something shiny. Bending over, Hank pulled up one of Lew's Army men. "Hey, Lew sure will be glad I found this." He held up the little figure." Dick nodded and smiled. "Maybe it will make up for trying to fight him yesterday. I am sorry about that Major." Hank pocketed the little soldier for his buddy.

Dick squeezed Hank's shoulder and said, "Hank, you were angry and wanted to strike out at someone. Lew was just handy. He feels bad too, you know about what happened to your brother. It's not fair, and it will never make sense why he died and you two lived. Don't try to make sense out of it son. I will tell you what I told Lew yesterday. The only person who should blame himself for Johnny's death is the man who killed him, not Lew, and certainly not you."

"Thank you for saying so sir. I guess if I keep telling myself that maybe one day I will believe it. I guess I better go look for Wild Bill now."

"That's a good idea. Have some breakfast while you are at it. We will be heading out soon."

Hank nodded and made his way back over to the tent where he saw Bill coming out of the tent. His face was white until he saw Hank. "Where the hell have you been?"

Running up to Bill, the boy whispered, "I had to pee Bill."

"Oh," said Bill. "Is that all? You gave me a bit of start. Let's get you some breakfast." As they made their way to the campsite or what use to be the village green, they saw Lew Nixon. "Good morning Captain Nixon."

"Morning Bill, Hank, have either of you seen Major Winters?"

He's in the Winters' old place it's back that way where that Maple tree is sticking out of the window," said Hank as he pointed to his friend's home.

"Thanks, Hank, good to see you up and about. We will be heading out soon so grab some breakfast."

"Yes, sir, Major Winters already told me."

Nix had been up before dawn. The night before Vern pointed out the home of his Nixon family. He searched the house to see if there was anything that Rich might want and found some decorative hair combs that must have belonged to the boy's mother. Nix stuffed them inside his jacket. When he arrived at the Winters' cottage, he knocked on the doorframe. "Dick, are you in here?"

"Yeah, Lew, I'm back here."

Stepping past the sapling, Nix made his way to what was once a very large kitchen, but the back wall was gone along with pretty much everything else. Much to his surprise, he found his friend wiping tears from his eyes. "Dick, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Lew, it just hit me that we went through hell, fought and killed so future generations would not have to do the same thing, experience what we went through, and for what? So they could die by the same damn enemy we thought we defeated centuries ago."

"Well to paraphrase Voltaire, people who fail to learn the lessons of history are doomed to repeat them." Nix smiled at his friend. "You know Dick, I think I understand more and more why the women and the people of Nouveau work so hard for peace. It sure as hell beats the alternative. The thing is Dick; you never got emotional about the war until now. That my friend is what kept you sane and able to make decisions under pressure. Christ Dick, you deserved the right to feel anyway you want." Nixon raised his head and looked up at the sky. Sunlight began to pour through the holes of the roof. Shaking his head, Nix continued, "God knows I feel like I'm stepping on sacred ground. People who never wanted anything more than to settle this land and raise families were gunned down like dogs in the street by a bunch of goddamn criminals, who believed in the deranged philosophy of a goddamn psychopath who died hundreds of years ago."

"You know what really makes me sick about all of this," said Dick as he waved his arm. "That the children saw what happened to their parents, and they will never forget it. Well, the older ones won't. I bet they will remember the lessons of history, and I am going to make damn sure it does not repeat itself. In fact, before we leave for Carolina, I think we should come up here and clean things up a bit maybe have a memorial service."

Nix saw that his friend was feeling better now that he had a plan. Smiling, and nodding in agreement, Lew said "I think that's a great idea Dick, but let's ask the children first."

"Right, let's get going. I think we should head out as soon as everyone has had something to eat," said Dick. "I could use another cup of coffee myself."

Thirty minutes later the men and the wayward Hank boarded the shuttle, took a seat beside Bill, and enjoyed one of the fastest rides he ever experienced. A mile away from Fran's house, squad ran into Billy Toye and Lew Winters along with Skip Muck and Don Hoobler. The boys yelled Hank's name and ran along aside of the vehicle until it came to a stop. Bill lowered him down. The kid jumped and landed on the ground.

"Be careful with that leg, Hank," yelled Bill. "Jesus, the kid thinks he's invincible."

"Like his old man, eh," said Babe.

"Let's see, Hank," said Billy. Lifting his pant leg, Hank showed his friends where the snake bit him. "That is so cool. You are the only kid in New Penn ever bit by a snake."

"Yeah, I was so mad," said Bill. "I took this stick that I found, and beat it to death. I've never killed anything before."

"Well," said Lewis, "if it makes you feel better, the snake bit first." The men laughed as did Hank and Billy. "I'm sorry about yesterday Hank," said his friend.

"Nothing to be sorry for Lew," said Hank who held out his hand to his friend.

After shaking his friend's hand, Lew looked at the Army man Hank slipped into the palm of his hand. "Jeez, I forgot about these guys. I thought they all melted."

"Well, now at least you have one. Major Winters is talking about all of us going back up there and cleaning up the old settlement. Then we can have a memorial service before leaving for Carolina. He asked me what I thought."

"Well, what do you think," asked Billy?

"I think it will be hard but, it is the right thing to do. I know my parents would be proud."

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Well are you three gonna stand there all day chewing the fat or are you gonna climb aboard so we can make tracks," asked Wild Bill?

"No, sir," said Hank. "Let's get this show on the road." He took Bill's outreached hand and climbed back into the shuttle along with his friends, Hoob, and Skip Muck.

Dick called ahead to let Sarah to let know they were all right, and they would soon be home. By the time they reached Fran's, people were waiting in and out of the house. Fran ran up to the shuttle and reached up to grab Hank from Bill's outstretched arms.

"I am so sorry Aunt Fran," said Hank "You can spank me if you want too." The boy bent over in front of everyone.

"Just like a Guarnere to show off his shortcomings," said Fran who gently pushed the boy over with her foot. "Come here," she said softly. "We will talk about this later, and I mean really talk, okay."

"Okay," said a sheepish Hank as he brushed the grass off his pants. Then he hugged his aunt for a long time.

The men enjoyed their coming home reception, especially Joy who ran and jumped in Lip's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I am so glad you are back," she said.

Blushing, Lip said, "Me too."

"Where is he," said Suzie? The youngest Guarnere made her way through the crowd by crawling between Buck Compton's legs and finally reached Hank. Placing her hands on her hips, she started yelling, "Hank Guarnere, you got a lot of nerve running away like that. Don't you know a bear could have eaten you?" Suzie lost her anger now and tears welled up in her eyes. Mumbling she said, "You are the only brother I got left. What am I suppose to do if you get eaten?"

"Knowing you Suzie, you'd probably jump down the bear's throat and yank me out," said Hank as he hugged his sister. Everyone laughed until Suzie pulled back and slugged him hard on the chin.

"Hey, what did you do that for," said Hank, rubbing his face and pretending that it hurt more than it did.

"You didn't think I was going to let you knock a hole in my head and get away with it did you," she said hotly?"

"No, Suzie, I didn't, and I am sorry. I think it's time we said pax and stop hitting each other."

"Well," she said. "I will if you will."

Hank spit in his hand and said, "Pax."

Suzie did like wise, and said, "Pax."

"That is the most unhygienic truce I've ever seen," said Wild Bill. He had his arm around Fran's waist, which was unusual sight for some of the children as well as the women. When Fran tried to pull away, Bill held on tight. "Oh, no you don't. We are going to be married in two weeks. Everyone knows it, so they better get use to seeing me with my arm around ya." Bill kissed Fran much to everyone's delight.

Later that evening Fran, Bill, Hank, and Suzie sat down on Fran's bed and talked about Johnny, their parents as well as Bill's brother Henry, and how hard it is when the people you love die and that it was all right to feel sad even angry about it. "It's not fair what happened to you," said Fran. "Bill and I are going to do the best we can give you all the attention you need and make a good home for you. I hope you know how much we love you."

"That's right kiddos," said Bill. "Sure I talk tough, but if ever either one of you have a problem, come to me. I promise I will listen. We Guarneres gotta stick together and help one another through good times and in bad."

"Bill?"

"Yeah, Hank," said Bill.

"Are you still angry? I mean about your brother Henry getting killed."

"Sometimes, but I am not as mad as I was in the beginning. Mostly, I am sorry that I never got a chance to see him maybe to say goodbye or just to thank him for looking out for me when was kids. You learn to live with the loss Hank. That's all I can tell you. They say time helps heal old wounds, and it's true. Right now, I know I will never forget my brother, and there's a part of me that will always be a little sad that Henry didn't make it back home." Pulling Suzie on his lap, Bill continued. "But I also know that soon we are going to be a family, and I am looking forward to watching you two grow up."

"And kissing Aunt Fran," said Suzie.

Pretending to be shocked Bill asked, "What do you know about kissing, young lady?" He tickled Suzie until she squirmed down from his lap and fell on the floor laughing.

Two weeks later, Fran wore a dress of lace from Bettye Toye's wedding gown. Everyone thought she looked beautiful. Bill looked sharp in his dress uniform. For his best man, Bill asked Carwood Lipton to stand up for him. Fran struggled over the choice of who would be her maid of honor. One day, while Bettye was doing some last minute alterations to Fran's dress when Suzie came in, wearing a pillowcase attached to her hair, pretending she was a bride. For her aunt, it was like a revelation. Now Suzie stood by her aunt's side. Her face assumed a serious expression as if she was all too aware of her responsibilities. Since Bill was not exactly comfortable with just exchanging vows without a priest, Elder Scott offered to do a traditional wedding ceremony.

"William James Guarnere wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her? Comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Grinning, Bill said, "Yes sir. Can I kiss her?"

"Not yet Bill," said Elder Scott amidst the laughter.

"Francella Maria Paculo wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him? Comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Fran in voice that Bill never heard before that moved him greatly.

"Can I kiss her now," asked an impatient Bill.

"You haven't put the ring on her finger yet," hissed Suzie.

After the couple exchanged rings, Bill looked at Elder Scott for some sort of sign. Finally, the older man winked at the impatient young man and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Wild Bill took Fran in his arms and said, "Till death us do part baby."

Then he kissed her with such passion and for so long that Malarkey yelled, "Jesus Bill, let the woman breathe."

A dazed Fran walked beside Bill who now held Suzie in his arm. They made their way towards Hank who took Fran's hand. Elder Scott decided he needed to make a special announcement. "Friends, I present to you the Guarnere Family."

The men cheered and took turns shaking Bill's hands and kissing Fran on the cheek, while the women hugged Bill and warmed him to take good care of their friend.

"That is one thing you can count on," said Bill.

A large spread of food awaited them along with dancing and toasts. So many people wanted to wish the couple every happiness as well as intentional good-hearted ribbing.

Hours later, Babe turned to Joe Toye and said, "Hey, do you see Bill and Fran?"  
Looking around the room, Joe did not see them either and started to smile.

"Looks like Bill was anxious to start the honeymoon," quipped Joe. This made Babe laugh so hard that Malarkey came up and asked what was so funny. His howls caught everyone's attention and soon everyone were either chuckling or trying to hide their amusement.

In the little honeymoon cabin, Bill waited in the bed for Fran to come out of the bathroom. When she finally did, she just wore Bill's army shirt. Taking her hand, Bill led Fran to the bed and began kissing her all the while working the buttons on his shirt until he pulled it off her shoulders. "Jesus, Fran, you are so beautiful."

"Don't say Jesus, Bill," said Fran, breathlessly as she kissed Bill back and began untying his robe and ran her hands over his well-toned chest. Hours later, Fran Guarnere straddled her husband, leaned over, kissed him, and said, "Ready for round three?"

"Oh, baby," said Bill.


	55. Last Day of School

I do not own any part of BOB. This story is dedicated to the men of "E" Company and the 506th. Happy July 4th and Curahee! A thousand pardons for the mix-up with Janovec and Jackson. I just got off my six day stretch, and I was just plain brain damaged, but determined to update on the 4th. Thanks to Norman Jean for catching that error.

It was early May in the New Penn Colony and evidence of spring presented itself in the fields and in the barracks of the men of "E" CompanyThe hills and fields surrounding the New Penn Colony were dotted with wild flowers and tall green grass. In the "E" Company barracks, Don Malarkey, Skip Muck, and Alex Penkala were shining their boots and shooting the breeze. After convincing their respective girl friends that they were marriage material, the two friends talked their fiancées into a double wedding. A toss of the coin gave Don and Sharon first dibs on the honeymoon cottage. Skip said he did not care if he honeymooned in a tree house as long as Sandy Toye said I do. Eventually, the two couples decided to split their time at the cottage in half, with Don and Sharon spending three days then Skip and Sandy the next three days. Spitting on his boot, Skip, observed, "Just think Malark, in six days, you and I will be married men. Then when we get to Carolina, we can finish our degrees and make babies. It doesn't get much better than this."

"No Skip, it sure doesn't." Every now and then Don reflected on his decision to remain here in New Penn. Just seeing Skip smile and planning was all the proof Don needed to know that he was right in staying here. He loved Sharon. There was no doubt about that as well as the kids. Sometimes he felt sorry for the Don Malarkey who felt so alone after Muck and Penk's death, and when he returned home, discovered his parents had thrown away all the souvenirs he sent home from Europe. That Don Malarkey had nightmares even up into his sixties, but a wonderful woman named Peggy would change his life. He was thankful for this opportunity to be here with his best friends and rebuild the country that they had died for in another time. "Skip, do you mind if I ask you something."

"I don't know, but give it a try, Don." Skip smiled and tossed a cloth to Penk. The latter smiled back and went back to polishing his boots. All the soldiers wanted to look sharp for the programs the kids would perform today on the last day of school.

"Do you ever wonder why the higher ups in Nouveau decided to spare you, Penk and Hoobler and not all of guys from "E" who didn't make it back after the war?"

"What's wrong Malark," asked Penk. "You think they should have chosen some other dead guys? I could take that personally, you know."

"No, no, nothing like that, geez fellas, when I think of how I felt when Doc Roe came and gave me the word that you guys had been hit. I have never been so low in my life. All I could think of was why you guys and not me. One night, I just sat there with Hoob's luger and thought I could end this now, but I didn't."

"Jesus Malark," choked back Skip. "If you had gone and done something stupid like that I would have personally kicked your ass all the way from Purgatory to Hell and back." The guys laughed. "Seriously, yeah we talked about it. I guess we kind of felt like you. We had a twinge of survivor's remorse. Why choose and not someone like Dukeman or Punchy Diel? They were both swell guys."

"Or Eugene Jackson," said Penk. "Yeah, I read what happens to the guy. Jesus Christ, he was just a kid. It tears me up to think about it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Don. "That day that Bill and Joe lost their legs in the Bois Jacques was hell enough, but Jackson made sure those two got back to the aid station ASAP. He pulled his rifle on the driver. You can't talk about Eugene in front of those two. They can't stand to hear that the kid didn't make it."

"And what about Chuck Grant," asked Penk? "Goddamn it, Chuck is or was one of the nicest guys in the company and a good sergeant. It's a shame what happened to him. I hope Spiers did pistol whip the bastard that shot him."

"Trust me, he did," said Malark. "Jesus, can you imagine if Spiers was here."

"He'd hate it. There's nothing here to loot." The men jumped up and then relaxed seeing it was Luz. "Don't get me wrong," said Luz. He did good at Foy, but that man would have ripped off Hitler's moustache if he had caught the bastard. Then he mailed it off to that wife of his in England before Adolph knew it was gone." Leaving the guys in stitches, Luz headed upstairs to shave right quick before going over to have breakfast with Jenny and Jimmy.

"Yeah, the wife, who it turned out had two husbands," said Malark. "When all was said and done, she chose husband number one then takes the loot sent by husband number 2."

"Man, that is cold," said Penk. "Getting back to what we were talking about, yeah, Hoob, Skip and I we talked about it in when we first got here."

"And," said Don?

"We decided, we were three lucky bastards, and maybe in some other dimension, they made it back. Who knows," said Skip. "I'm just glad to be alive, to fill the love I do for Sandy, and to hang around with you sorry mugs. Tho, I am sad to hear, it's going to be some time before Niagara Falls are up and ready for us to cross the river. I sure do want to show you to see the falls Don."

"I know Skip, but God only knows what will happen next around here. Say, Penk, you got any plans on getting hitched anytime soon?"

"Thea and I decided to wait until we get to Carolina. Besides she's been so busy with school, we haven't a lot of quality time."

"Well, that my friend, ends today," said Don. Picking ups his boots, Don said, "Read them and weep fellows," then he headed toward his room.

"Where you going," asked Skip.

"I am going to change clothes, which is what all of you should be doing. Look at the clock."

Looking at his watch Skip jumped and said, "Jesus, Mary, Joseph, let's move it Penk. The two men put their kits away and like Malark went to put on their dress uniforms.

Over at the Toye-Guarnere residence, Bill was taking a cup of tea up to his lovely bride, who was just this side of green. "Here you go darling. This will help settle your stomach."

Sitting up in their bed, Fran apologized for throwing up on Bill's slippers. "I am so sorry Bill," said Fran. "I never get sick. Just the smell of that cream going in my coffee this morning made me so nauseous." Fran closed her eyes to block out the memory.

Bill raised his right eyebrow, smiled to himself and sat beside Fran. "Don't you give it a second thought, honey," he said. "Now keep sipping that hoibal tea. It is guaranteed to make you feel better."

Fran loved Bill's South Phillisms. Smiling she sipped her tea. It did seem to calm her queasy stomach. "I could get use to this," she said. "It's nice to be waited on every now and then."

"Drink up," said Bill. "You might as well get use to it baby because if I am right, I am going to be doing this for at least the next couple of months or until your morning sickness passes, which ever comes first."

"Morning sickness," exclaimed Fran! "Why Bill Guarnere, we have only been married for a month."

Bill gave a hearty laugh. "Sweetheart, mother nature doesn't care if we have only been married two hours. It only takes one of my little guys to connect with one of your…"

"I know how babies are created," said Fran hotly. "I want to have a baby or two, but with the packing, the move to Carolina, and," she sniffled. "We're still on our honeymoon."

Bill took the cup of tea from Fran and took her in his arms. "I got news for you honey. Youse and me are going to be on our honeymoon till one of us God forbids kicks the bucket. That's how it's going to be. Besides, maybe this is just something else. Either way, we are going to be A-okay. Capeche." Bill kissed Fran on the forehead and gave her a hug.

Fran knew she was being silly. Bill was right. He was a wonderful husband and such a good man. She squeezed him tight. "Si," said Fran. "Capeche."

Over at the Winter's house, Lewis slid down the banister and made his way into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Major Winter's and Captain Nixon at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Lewis," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed his brow. "Are you ready for your recital this morning?"

"Yes, m'am," he responded. "Pancakes, gee thanks Aunt Sarah."

"You need a good breakfast this morning," she said with a wink. "I am looking forward to hearing you, Rich and Cliff play that piece you have been working on."

"Wait till you hear Lewis and his buddies recite his piece," said Gilly. "All the boys yell Curahee every time they finishes."

"Shush, Gill, you will ruin the surprise," said Cliff, whose excitement about today was written all over his face. He looked over at Rich who was smiling and chatting with Nixon. I wish Lip was here having breakfast with us, he thought. It's not fair.

A knock at the backdoor caused everyone to look up. Joy went to see who it was. Then they heard her squeal and laugh, "Carwood Lipton put me down this instance."

Cliff jumped up and grabbed another chair for Lip. "Boy, oh boy," he said. "I sure am glad you could have breakfast with us Lip."

"Hey, it's only right that I walk with you to school today." In fact, all the men plan to have breakfast with their kids."

The teachers decided to hold a special program for their guardians or in some cases parents as well as the arrival for the men. Soon they would leave for Carolina just in time for the planting season. The children selected the songs they wish to sing. All of those who played musical instruments chose songs that had special meaning to the members of the audience. It would end with a recitation by the older boys.

Back at the Guarnere's, Suzie jumped into Bill's arms. "Wish me luck today Wild Daddy," cried Suzie. Ever since Bill and Fran tied the knot, Suzie dubbed Bill her Wild Daddy.

"Good luck sweetheart."

On the other side of the Guarnere spectrum, Hank stuck with Wild Bill, but he now referred to Fran as Mama Fran. He decided to try out this endearment the first time that morning. Fran left the room so no one could see her cry. Hank's response was "For crying out loud Mama Fran. Can't a kid do something nice without you turning on the waterworks?" This drew the eye from Bill, and Hank quickly apologized. When Fran came back into the room, she drew Hank to her and hugged him until he said, "You are squeezing the life out of me." Fran released him but not before kissing him on both cheeks.

"You don't mind if call you that, do you," mumbled Hank.

"I am proud," said Fran. "Now go brush your hair and your teeth, scoot."

Anxious to get away from all this sissy, kissy stuff as he called it, Hank ran upstairs to carry out Fran's orders.

"And use toothpaste," yelled Bill.

Outside, Joe Toye was tossing a ball to Will while Bettye braided Beth's hair.

"Mama, are you going to marry Joe Toye," asked Beth.

"Shush," said Bettye. "He hasn't asked me. When he does, I will think about it then. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just thought Joe seems to like you a lot. He is so good with the baby. Will admires him, and I like having him around. I feel safer when Joe comes to visit."

"Beth, I am sorry that you need to have Joe around to feel safe, but I can't marry him just for that."

"I know you have to love him a whole lot enough to have babies with him."

"Beth Toye, where did you learn something like that," asked an astonished Bettye.

"Oh, please mama, I maybe just a kid, but I know where babies come from."

"Oh, you do," said Bettye.

"Yes, they come from love," said Beth.

Before Bettye could continue the conversation, Peter woke up from his morning snooze and gave a cry. He was starting to teeth. It did not take much to irritate the wee boyo, as Joe liked to call him.

Will stopped throwing the ball, and walked over to his baby brother and picked him. This seemed to please Peter until he saw Joe. Then he whined and raised his arms for Joe to take him, which Joe was all too happy to oblige. "What's wrong little man," asked Joe?

Bettye watched Joe with her baby. It was obvious that Joe Toye's reputation as the toughest man in the outfit did not apply when it came to Peter who adored Joe, and even called him Da Da. A part of Bettye loved Joe and another part still felt the loss of her husband. She needed more time and Joe seemed willing to wait.

The show began with an orchestral number. Lewis fingered his cello and waited for Dottie as first violinist to give him, Rich and Cliff the nod. Seeing her head move, the quartet began to play. At first, the guys had trouble recognizing the energetic piece then George whispered, it's the piece they played in the movie about us when we jumped into Normandy. The little group tried hard to capture the sound of a full orchestra, and to some the performance came out thin, but the emotion was there. The men loved it. Applause followed the tune, and the quartet took their bow.

Suzie Guarnere and Beth Toye led a group of young children in a spirited rendition of This is my country, which brought smiles to the adults.

This is my country! Land of my birth!

This is my country! Grandest on earth!

I pledge thee my allegiance, America, the bold,

For this is my country to have and to hold.

What diff'rence if I hail from North or South

Or from the East or West?

My heart is filled with love for all of these.

I only know I swell with pride

And deep within my breast

I thrill to see Old Glory paint the breeze.

With hand upon heart I thank the Lord

For this my native land,

For all I love is here within her gates.

My soul is rooted deeply

In the soil on which I stand,

For these are mine own United States.

This is my country! Land of my choice!

This is my country! Hear my proud voice!

I pledge thee my allegiance, America, the bold,

For this is my country! To have and to hold.

The guys stood up and clapped, and whistled as their kids waved and blew kisses to them.

Hank and Will brought out the chairs and the music stands for the orchestra again.

Dottie announced they would now play "String Quartet in C-Sharp minor Opus 131 by Beethoven. This time, they settled into a solemn tune that Lew Nixon immediately recognized it as the piece from the movie. By this time, the company discovered a work camp. He looked over a Liebgott who leaned over and held his head in hands. Rosie was rubbing head, and Frank Perconte was talking to him. Finally, he sat back up and told them he was fine. Joey Liebgott watched all this from behind the curtain and silent like a cat, he made his way to the man who played with him and helped him with his homework. Climbing into his lap, Joey whispered, "It's going to be okay, Joe. I'm here, and I love you."

Joe wrapped his arms around the boy, and whispered, "I know Joey. I love you too."

It was a beautiful piece of music, and many of the men seemed lost in thought. When the quartet finished, the men applauded, but there were not whistles. The solemn piece called for a respect, and the men gave it.

Waiting for the next performance, the men laughed as the smaller kids came out with fake trees and rocks that had been carefully painted and almost looked real. They rolled out a blue backdrop with white clouds.

Thea came out and announced that they were in for a treat, recitation from Shakespeare's Henry IV by the men of Easy Company.

The men in the audience looked horrified at the thought and worried they would have to get up on stage until they saw Lewis Winters, Cliff Lipton, Rich Nixon, Hank Guarnere, Jimmy Luz, Will Toye, and Skip Malarkey walk out dressed in the gear that the guys had given them over the past few months. A delivery of the men's personal items left behind in 1944 arrived at the beginning of April. The guys kept a few mementos, but most of the items were distributed to the kids, including family photographs.

The boys took their places across the stage as the lights in the room dimmed. Bathed in a soft golden light, a spotlight started in the center of the stage then moved its way until it reached its intended target, which to George Luz and Jenny Sousa's delight was none other than Jimmy Luz.

Stepping forward, Jimmy's voice dropped to a deep tone and projected through out the room.

_What's he that wishes so?  
My cousin Westmoreland? No, my fair cousin;  
If we are mark'd to die, we are enow  
To do our country loss; and if to live,  
The fewer men, the greater share of honour.  
God's will! I pray thee, wish not one man more. _

The spotlight moved again and rested on Richard Lewis, who was equal to the task although his voice was not quite as deep as Jimmy's, but no matter, the room was still as a church on a Sunday morning._  
By Jove, I am not covetous for gold,  
Nor care I who doth feed upon my cost;  
It yearns me not if men my garments wear;  
Such outward things dwell not in my desires.  
But if it be a sin to covet honour,  
I am the most offending soul alive. _

With that Henry Guarnere joined Richard in the spotlight, propped his foot on the fake rock then put his arm around his buddy's shoulder and continued the lines from the play. Wild Bill leaned forward and hung on the boy's every word._  
No, faith, my coz, wish not a man from England.  
God's peace! I would not lose so great an honour  
As one man more methinks would share from me  
For the best hope I have. O, do not wish one more! _

Skip Malarkey looked up just as the light struck his face. Don's heart swelled with pride as the boy read his part with such seriousness and so much feeling that tears formed in his eyes. Sharon squeezed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Immediately, he put his arm around her. _  
Rather proclaim it, Westmoreland, through my host,  
That he which hath no stomach to this fight,  
Let him depart; his passport shall be made,  
And crowns for convoy put into his purse;  
We would not die in that man's company  
That fears his fellowship to die with us. _

The next boy to speak was Cliff Lipton, who spoke so eloquently that Lip felt a tightness in his chest. Looking over at Joy, who looked at her nephew with such love, Lip reached for her hand and squeezed it. They never took their eyes of Cliff._  
This day is call'd the feast of Crispian.  
He that outlives this day, and comes safe home,  
Will stand a tip-toe when this day is nam'd,  
And rouse him at the name of Crispian.  
He that shall live this day, and see old age,  
Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours,  
And say 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian.' _

Unfamiliar with the piece, Joe Toye waited patiently for Will to continue. Dramatically, Will ripped open his shirt to show an artistically placed scar and began to recite with such passion that Joe felt he might come out of his seat and join Will on stage. Each word struck home to Joe. He understood this unfamiliar style of English, and Joe realized it resonated throughout the room._  
Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars,  
And say 'These wounds I had on Crispian's day.'  
Old men forget; yet all shall be forgot,  
But he'll remember, with advantages,  
What feats he did that day. Then shall our names,  
Familiar in his mouth as household words-  
Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,  
Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester-  
Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red. _

The boys moved and stood closer to one another. Rich and Lewis slapped each other on the back, as they took their positions. Some remained standing with the arm around their buddy's neck, while others squatted on the floor. There was one more speaker and he stood in the center of the group. Taking off his helmet, Lewis stepped forward into the spotlight and read his lines with such strength and depth of feeling that Dick felt tears roll down his eyes.

_  
This story shall the good man teach his son;  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remembered-  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,  
This day shall gentle his condition;  
And gentlemen in England now-a-bed  
Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day._

When Lewis finished the lights went out and the room exploded in applause, whistles, stomping and clapping. As the lights came back up, the audience rose to their feet, babies startled by the noise had to be cajoled, but the clapping continued as the boys lined up each other's hand, bowed then raised their hands up and shouted "Curahee!" The enthusiastic response continued for a good ten minutes. Finally, Thea walked out and held her hands up to bring the room to order.

"Thank you, we are very proud of our boys. They practiced so hard, and it paid off. Now, all of the children will come and sing a special song that is from the theatrical account of Easy Company in World War II. We are passing out the lyrics. The tune should be familiar enough for you to join the children in singing the last verse.

The orchestra gathered below the stage and began playing the music the men recognized from the TV movie. It was a beautiful and poignant. Skip reached over and patted Don on the shoulder, "Hang tough, Malark. I have a feeling we are all going to be half in the bag with this one."

"I am afraid you are right Skip." Don took a deep breathe then let it out.

All of the schoolchildren not in the orchestra came onto the stage. Dottie's lifted her hands, and they began to sing.

_You never lived to see_

_What you gave to me_

_One shining dream of hope and love_

_Life and liberty_

_With a host of brave unknown soldiers_

_For your company, you will live forever_

_Here in our memory_

_In fields of sacrifice_

_Heroes paid the price_

_Young men who died for old men's wars_

_Gone to paradise_

_We are all one great band of brothers_

_And one day you'll see we can live together_

_When all the world is free_

Thea nodded to the adults and those that could, joined in the singing. The adults joined in loud and strong.

_I wish you'd lived to see _

_All you gave to me_

_Your shining dream of hope and love_

_Life and liberty_

_We are all one great band of brothers_

_And one day you'll see - we can live together_

_When all the world is free_

Dick Winters had never felt prouder of the men of "E" Company as he did at this moment because he knew as they did that not a day would go by that would not think of the men who trained and fought with them who never knew a world without war. Now, the world was free for the first time in history, and here they were able to witness the greatest of all human achievements.

The last song was a Woody Guthrie song, "This Land is Your Land." Everyone sang with gusto and pride. They would build a new America. This was a mission the men of Easy Company fought for and were now going to make come to fruition. They would do it with hard work, perseverance, and for their children, their wives and for their buddies who never made it home.

Next chapter: Cleaning up the Homestead

All right readers, you get to vote if Fran and Bill are expecting. Let me know, and I will let you know what the final count is.


	56. Will Baby Make 3?

_So sorry it has been so long since I last updated. This is short, but brings everyone up-to-date. I do not own BOB. Their story is their own to inspire us. Thanks to all who reviewed, and your kind words. It means a lot to me._

Bill Guarnere paced up and down the on the front porch of his house. Every now and then, he stopped and looked up as if he could see what was going on inside Fran's Room.

Then he rubbed the back of his neck and start walking down the other end of the porch. This might have gone for sometime, but finally Joe Toye, who was chewing the fat with Don Malarkey, stuck his leg out and let it rest on the front rail of the porch, which stopped Bill cold. "For Christ's sake Bill, take a load off. Either she is or she isn't," said Joe.

"That's not what's bugging me," said Bill as he pushed aside Joe's leg and propped himself on the railing. "You know this stuff you and I take everyday to make sure we keep our leg?"

"Yeah, what about it" said Joe?

"What if it has some weird effect on any kids Fran and I have. I want children, but I don't want to risk the chance of one of my kids being born with three legs or growing to seven feet or something like that."

"I never thought about that," said Joe. "You wait here."

Bill and Don watched Joe go into the house. They could hear him calling for Bettie.

Malark patted his buddy on the back. "Bill, I am sure you don't have a thing to worry about. I mean Doc Faith would have given you the heads up about children before you got married if there might be a problem."

"That's what I'd like to think," said Bill. It's just that I want to give my Fran everything she wants, ya know."

"Trust me Bill, I know. That's why I have been doing all this reading. It is hard catching up on six hundred years of technological advancements. It is not just for Sharon, there is little Skip and the twins. Jesus, this is a lot of responsibility."

"I see ya been helping Joe with his reading too. Ya know it gets him down that he had to drop out of school at fifteen. Look at the size of him. I bet if he could have finished high school, every college in Pennsylvania would have given him a free ticket just to play football for their school."

"Fact is, I do know," said Don. "When we got back from Normandy, a bunch of us got leave to go to London, and we checked into a hotel and proceeded to get completely shitface. All of sudden, Joe disappears. I go looking for him and find the poor bastard crying on the roof of the hotel, because he felt like he wasn't as good enough. All because his father pulled him out of school and forced him to work in the coal mines. I told him that I could not think of anyone except maybe you Bill that I have more respect for, and I know the rest of the guys feel the same way."

Bill nodded. "That was good of you Don, and thanks for the compliment. You guys mean a lot to me. Ya know Joe Toye is the toughest Mick I have ever known, and I have met quite a few. Education helps a person feel like they belong anywhere in the world. I'm glad my Ma made me finish high school."

They heard Bettye fussing at Joe and stopped talking.

Joe held Bettie's hand tight, but she was not happy. "Joe Toye, I am in the middle of packing for three children. I do not have time to sit out here on the porch with you and your friends and discuss the weather."

"Who said anything about the weather," said Joe. "Here she is Bill. Ask her?"

Stupefied, Bill was almost lost for words, but rebounded and told him about his worries about Fran and the effects his medication might have on the baby. The three men waited for Bettye to answer. Instead she sat down and motioned for them to do the same.

"As far as I know, and this is only what they told me is they have not seen any birth defects or malignant side affects from the medication. I took the medication throughout my pregnancy, and," Bettye hesitated a bit.

"And," said Bill, Go on."

Her cheeks turned pink, but finally Bettye said, "I nurse Peter, and he seems to be just fine."

Joe slapped Bill on the back so hard; the poor guy fell out of his seat. "Jesus Joe, you don't know your own strength sometime."

"Sorry Bill." After helping his friend up, Joe slapped him on the back again. "I am just so gosh darn happy for you. Little Peter is the most perfect, baby boy I know. We are going to have some fine boyos."

"Yeah," said Don with an evil gleam in his eyes. "And just who might you want to be the mother of your children Joe?"

Now both Joe and Bettye's faces were red. Turning towards Malarkey, Joe said, "Don if you weren't one of the best friends I've ever had, I would personally pound you into the ground."

"Ah, Joe, you know I am just kidding you. Sometimes, I am just so happy that we are all here to just kick back and shoot the breeze. I get carried away."

"I know what you mean," said Bill. "Whoa here comes Faith and Fran. What's the word Doc? Am I going to be a Dad soon?"

Faith didn't get a chance to answer because Fran took his hand and pulled him off the porch. When Bettye started to ask her if Fran was pregnant, Faith just shook her head and nodded in Bill and Fran's direction. The two walked a couple of yards from the house when Bill picked up Fran and started swing her around shouting," Yowza Baby!"

Joe was so happy for his friend that he grabbed Bettye Toye and kissed her right on the mouth as Beth Toye later told her brother. Don and Faith just looked at each other then laughed.

"What are we laughing about," asked Don?

"The fact that you guys think Fran's pregnant. She's not."

"What do you mean she's not," shouted Joe!

"Yeah, how come Bill is dancing cheek to cheek with Fran in the middle of the barn yard," said Don?

"How should I now what tickles Bill Guarnere's fancy," said Faith.

The dancing duo stopped when Fran said, "For a guy who said he didn't care one way or other, you sure are happy that it's the other."

"Don't get mad, sweetheart," said Bill. "I just found out that the drug I take won't harm any babies we have, and I am all set for you to say when, and now you're not. I am just relieved that your fine and we have a little more time to ya know get know one another better. We got plenty of time to have as many babies as you, me, and the good Lord wants us to have."

Fran calmed down and thought over Bill's words. Smiling, she said, "I know. I feel the same way, but I felt guilty about not being pregnant. I am still getting use to being Mrs. Guarnere. Like you said there is plenty of time to become Mama Guarnere."

Bill swung Fran around, and the two resumed dancing to their own music.


	57. Surprise

I do not own Band of Brothers. Really enjoying some of the new stories out there on BOB fanfiction. It's wonderful that men continue to inspire us to create stories where they live on if only in our stories. Do read Don Malarkey's biography. Buck Compton's is so-so, but it does give insight into the man he became after the war.

Two days before Don Malarkey and Sharon planned to marry, the residents in the New Penn Colony boarded a variety of transports. With them, they carried gardening tools, brushes, shovels and large baskets of food. There were mixed feelings among the participants. The adults worried that the children would become upset returning to the place where they witnessed the slaying of their parents. For the men of Easy Company, who had faced death since the Normandy invasion, they tried to create a light-hearted atmosphere by joking with the children and pointing out attractions along the way, such as deer and beds of wildflowers. At one point, they stopped and the children stretched their legs and picked flowers before re-boarding.

Hank Guarnere sat close to Bill wrapped his arm around the boy while Suzie sat on his lap. Occasionally, the boy looked over at his friend Lewis. The latter kept busy by showing the Major all of the places he remembered. Lew's sister Gillian was curled up in Miss Sarah's lap, her head lay on her aunt's shoulder.

The night before all of the men, including Major Winters sat around the table in the barracks talking about how to handle the children. "The important thing," said the Major, "is to let them know it is okay to feel sad or to cry, but to reassure them that will not always feel this way."

"No disrespect, Major, but that's easy for us to say," said Bill Guarnere.

"I know Bill," said Winters. "None of us have any experience in our civilian lives to prepare us for this situation, but we all know what it is like to loose a buddy or a loved one. We could not stop to grieve during the war because we knew it might be us the next time. I will be honest with you; I am just getting use to life without artillery fire."

For the major to admit something they all felt really hit home. They discussed possible scenarios that might arise today. So far, things were quiet. Carwood Lipton, never known for his singing, started singing, "She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain." This made the younger children, whose memories were not as strong, laugh and join Lipton. Their enthusiasm was so infectious that soon all the children and most of the adults sang along.

However, when the transport stopped right at the edge of the old settlement, the singing stopped. Doc Roe was trying to keep a crying Antoine still, while Danielle heated a bottle.

Dick Winters jumped down and helped Sarah, Gilly, and Lewis down. "Let's get started," he said in the calm manner that the men were knew meant it was time to go to work. The children, of course, gravitated to their old homes. As Bill and Hank walked up to the old Guarnere homestead, a head popped out of the window, and they almost wet themselves. Bill's eyes widen. He closed them, opened them. His mouth dropped and tears filled his eyes as held out his arms to the man. Grinning, "You son of gun," said Bill. "Henry, is it really you."

The man patted Bill's face, and said, "In the flesh, little brother." Henry was still wearing the uniform of the 82nd Airborne. He and Bill embraced for a long time. "So, who is this handsome fellow," asked Henry.

"This is my son, Hank. He is one of the survivors here. Come here Hank. This is my brother Henry, your namesake." Bill had his arm around his older brother. He yelled for everyone to come and meet his brother. "Jesus Christ Henry, when I read Johnny's letter and learned you bought it in Cassino, well, it tore me up. I swore when I landed in Normandy, I would kill every Kraut I saw, and I did too."

"You were always a wild one, Bill," grinned Henry. "When I woke up here, it hurt knowing that you and the rest of the family suffered because of my death. Poor Ma. It must have crushed Gussie something awful."

"Yeah, I imagine it would. So, not that I am unhappy to see ya, what are you doing here?"

By now most of "E" Company was standing around the two brothers in awe. Fran made her way through the crowd. "Bill, what's wrong." She stopped and stared at Henry. "Oh, my God," she screamed. "Bill, I cannot believe it." Fran and Bill hugged. Then she and Henry shook hands.

"To answer your question Bill, I guess I should do this. Hey fellows," he hollered. "We've got company." Men came out of the woods, behind the remains of barns, and other places. They were all from the 82nd Airborne.

Their CO, Lt. Jack Dodge shook Winters's hand. "Major, we are here on a Recon mission for some of the 82nd men who like you were brought from 1945 to the present. It is our understanding that guys in charge up in Nouveau plan to establish this area as a historic site. Our engineers are on the way now to map out a design."

"That's sort of why we are here," said Dick. "We wanted to clean the settlement especially the cemetery."

One of the 82nd men started staring at Tia until Perconte, sneered, "What the hell you looking at? She's my girl."

"Is that so pipsqueak," said the burly soldier?

"Yeah, that's so," said George Luz. "And if any of you other guys get any funny ideas, these ladies are all accounted for in the romance department."

"What are you some kind of geechie or a wop?"

Luz and Perconte were about to tap dance on the man's face, when Bull Randleman stepped between the three men. Taking his cigar out of his mouth, Bill drawled, "Private, if I were you I would concentrate on your mission. These two maybe short but I assure you, they put a lot Krauts in their graves, and they do not hesitate to kill if provoked."

"Private McIntosh," shouted the 82nd Lieutenant. "Consider yourself on report."

"Yes, sir," said the private.

"My apologies Major," said Lieutenant. "My men have been without female companions for some time. Most of us are heading for Italy after we finish up here."

"Italy," said Bill. "Henry, does that include you?"

"Hell no, I died there remember. No, I am going to help rebuild our city, Philadelphia."

"No kidding," said Babe. "Boy, what I wouldn't give to see the old neighborhood."

"Whose, this," asked Henry.

"Henry," said Bill. This here is Babe Heffron from Front Street. He's one of my best friends."

"Put 'er there Babe. I would ask you twos to join my crew, but that ain't how they want it to work. See, they want us guys who never made it back to Philly to build a new Philadelphia, not a copy of the old one."

"I can't get my head around that one," said Babe. He took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. "I cannot imagine a new Philadelphia."

"That's why they are sending you guys south. Well, that…" Henry dropped his voice and continued, "And account of what happened to the kids here. Jesus, when I saw the name Guarnere, I jumped to volunteer for this mission."

Johnny Martin walked up and Bill introduced him along with Virginia. "How long you staying in the Army," asked Johnny?

"For awhile," said Henry. "I am not quite ready to settle down, but I can see you fellows are already squared away in that department."

"Yeah," said Bill. "Me and Fran just got married a few weeks back."

"Gee Bill, that's swell. Is she Italian?"

"Is she Italian…" exclaimed Bill. "Man, she cooks as good as Ma, has a face like a Saint, and…"

"You can stop there," laughed Henry. I get the picture. Now don't look so down in the mouth. We can still see one another, and there is already talk of having a postmaster in each colony to expedite communication. Besides I bet in a year or two, I will be an uncle again and I want to see my little niece or nephew. Ah, look at Billy blush."

It was true. For the first time that anyone could recall, William Guarnere's cheeks as well as his wife's were tinged with pink.

It was decided that the New Penn members would concentrate on tending to the grounds around the cemetery. Twelve months is a long time to let an area in the wilderness go unattended. Soon, the men cleared the tall grass, and the children started planting bulbs that would bloom at different times of year. Holes were dug by Skip Muck, Alex Penkala and Don Hoobler. They carefully sat two dogwoods into the ground on either side of the entrance of the cemetery. Later they helped Shifty and Joe install an iron fence around the cemetery. Amon and Billy Toye brought out two benches and placed them just inside the gates.

Gillian held Dick's hands as she led him to her parent's graves. "I still miss them," she whispered as she patted the top of her mother's grave as if it was her head. Tugging on his pant legs, Dick squatted down and put her arm around the little girl. "Major, do you think my Daddy would be mad if I call you Major Daddy when you marry Aunt Sarah?"

Swallowing hard, Dick said, "No, I don't think he would mind, but are you sure that's what you want to call me?"

"Yes," she said softly. Then Gillian wrapped her arms tight around Dick's neck.

He picked her up and thought about taking her to Sarah who was inside her sister's house. "Do you want to see your house?"

"No, I never want to see it again," she said. It's not my home anymore. I just want to stay with you, and I want to plant flowers by mommy and daddy's graves. Will you help me?"

"Sure baby," said Dick. Together they dug a hole, dropped a mixture with some water that would insure plant growth and planted some dahlias in between the two graves. After they patted the ground solid, Dick helped Gillian wash her hands.

"I think it will be pretty here with the flowers," said Gillian

"It will make all the difference," said Dick.

At noon, the picnic baskets were opened and an invitation was extended to the 82nd men. Henry sprawled out on the ground and started telling young Wild Bill stories to the amusement of all who knew him and to the embarrassment of the man himself.

Throughout the day, all of the children visited the gravesites of their parents. Billy Toye took it hard seeing his Dad's grave, but Joe was standing beside him to buck him up. They took a long walk around the colony afterwards, and by the time they left, Billy was himself again, but a bit wiser. Bettye went alone with the baby to introduce him to the father he would never know. As the day drew to a close, the men of Easy Company assisted their ladies and the children back inside the transport, shook hands with the 82nd and were ready to take off. However, two men were not yet ready to part.

"I cannot believe that you are here, but I sure as hell am glad of it," said Bill. "Anytime you want to come see us, anytime, you are welcomed. You will always have a home as long as I am alive."

"Thanks Bill," said Henry. "It's good to know they picked the best of the best when they brought you into the future. Take good care of yourself. I knew you would do good in the paratroopers. Mom and Dad would be proud."

"Of both of us," said Bill. They hugged each other hard. Henry gave Bill a boost, but it was Babe and Johnny who grabbed Bill's hands and help lift him into the rising transport. Bill stood and waved until Henry was out of sight. Fran sat beside her husband and held him as he cried. "For crying out loud, I don't know why the hell I'm blubbering. He's alive. Goddamnit, it's just…" Bill did not finish.

Fran rubbed Bill's neck and whispered, "Language Bill, language."

Next time: Don and Sharon marry!


	58. PreWedding Talk

I do not own BOB. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really do appreciate it. These guys were brave men and the best of friends. Bill Guarnere, Babe Heffron, Don Malarkey, Shifty Powers, Buck Compton etal just returned from visiting American soldiers in Iraq. They are all eighty-something young. Shifty is battling lung cancer. Dick Winters donated his office where he received Stephen Ambrose and Damian Lewis to a museum near his home. They are the best of the best. Curahee!

The Guarnere / Toye household was abuzz in activity. Upstairs, Bettie and Fran were putting the final touches on Sandy and Sharon's dresses. The former wondered if her long sleeve satin dress with the sweetheart neckline was too plain. Her mouth full of pins, Bettie assured her for the sixteenth time that it was perfect or it would be if Sandy stood still long enough for her to make sure the hem was even. "Sweetheart, if you move one more time, I am going to call Joe up here to sit on you while I finish this dress."

"I will be still. Besides Joe isn't home. He and Bill left thirty minutes ago."

"Oh, did they now," said Bettie. Raising one of her brows higher than the other, she muttered aloud, "I wonder if those two are up to something?"

Down the hall, Fran and Sharon decided to add a few more pearls to the bodice of her dress which was identical to Sandy's except it was more of a cream color because of Sharon's coloring.

"Are you wearing your hair up or down," asked Fran?

"Down," said Sharon. "Sandy wants to wear hers up. I want some part of my wedding to be mine."

"Sounds to me as if you regret agreeing to a double wedding."

"Oh, it's not that. This means so much to Don and Skip. This ceremony is a celebration of being alive, but every girl wants her wedding day to be special. I just worry it will turn into some sort of side show."

"Don't you worry your pretty noggin about that," said Fran. "Bill and Joe are having a talk with those two as we sew. There will be no shenanigans. I stressed to Bill that weddings in our time are taken very seriously. The party comes after the ceremony not before."

Sharon raised her eyebrows. It never occurred to her that Don might not be as serious as she was about the ceremony. One thing Sharon knew for sure was that Don was very sensitive and got teary eyed every time they talked about the wedding. At the time, she just decided Don was very sentimental. Who knows if he and his friends might pull a trick on one another like the time Bill stole his friend's bride back in England just before Normandy. _If Bill Guarnere or any of Don's friends tried a stunt like that_, she thought, _they would soon discover the wrath of this Irish lass._

Over at the barracks, Joe Toye was having a heart-to-heart with a very nervous Warren Harding Muck. "Skip, you and me go way back, but I am here to tell you that Sandy is my kin, and I know that sometimes things don't always go so smooth in a marriage, but I will not take kindly to it if you ever so much as give her a dirty look."

Somewhat taken aback by the big Irish man, Skip took a deep breath and exhaled then put his arm around Joe. "Listen Joe, my old man took off during the depression and left my ma high and dry to raise my sister and me. I swore then I would never treat my wife like that. Do not worry about a thing, honestly. I love Sandy with all my heart and would never do anything to upset her. As for you and me, I don't know why, but I kind of see you as some sort of brother-in-law." Skip held out his hand and Joe Toye grasped it and the two men shook hands.

"Now guys I am going to educate the two of youse," said Bill. "These ladies that you are marrying are just that. So on your honeymoon, don't start handling them like dey are a couple of Piccadilly Lilies," said Bill.

"Jesus Christ, Bill," said Don. "You don't have to tell us. Honest to God, Sharon and I never made it beyond first base."

Skip's face moved from pink to red before settling into a deep wine. He and Sandy were going to spend their first married nights in the converted den at the Toye house. Situated at the back of the house, it was the only room that would allow them some privacy. "I almost worry that I might, you know hurt her are something," mumbled Skip

"Hey, I said they were ladies, but they are women. Fran let me know up front that before the wedding night, all these women read up on lovemaking in some book called the _Karma Sutra_. Just because they discourage hanky panky before marriage, doesn't mean they aren't well you know, naïve when it comes to what happens between and man and a woman."

Don softly repeated the words, "_Karma Sutra_." I think we have a copy of that book." He took off to the small library in the back of the barracks until he found the volume. Opening the pages, Don's mouth dropped. When he showed it to Skip, the latter's eyes widened and his cheeks started to turning colors again.

"Let me take a look at that," said Joe. Normally, a quiet man, Joe Toye's eyes almost popped out of his head as he turned the pages.

Looking over his shoulder, Bill pointed to one position, "Oh, yeah, that one. We still can't figure out that one."

"You'd have to be some sort of contortionist," said Don.

"Con what," asked Joe?

"You know like Houdini," said Skip.

"Christ, I just want to make love to Sharon not join the circus," quipped Don.

The guys started laughing and Bill slapped him on the back, but soon they became very quiet as Don turned the page to the next movement.

After having finishing their alterations, the brides to be and their seamstresses were coincidentally examining Sandy's copy of _The Karma Sutra_. "Oh, I forgot that one," sighed Bettie.

"Do I detect a bit of longing there," said Fran as she pointed to one of the pictures and then rolled her eyes to let the girls know that position should be memorized.

"Bettie, do you like Joe Toye," asked Sandy?

"Of course I like Joe," said Bettie. "He's a good man."

"I bet he's a tiger in the sack," said Fran.

Lying on the bed imagining her honeymoon night with Don, Sharon sat up and said thoughtfully, "We aren't making you sad, are we Bettie?"

"No, but I am not sure if I am ready to move on just yet."

"Of course not," said Sandy, "but when you are, do you think you will move on to Joe Toye?"

"Why do you want to know," said Bettie.

"Well, the children love him, and I think he is wonderful person."

"Is it because he is not the most educated man," observed Fran.

"Joe is well aware of his shortcomings," snapped Bettie. Seeing the stunned look on Fran's face, she quickly apologized. "I am sorry. It's just that he is real sensitive about that. His father forced him out of school to work in the coal mine. Joe regrets he never got the chance to read more."

"Don told me something about Joe," said Sharon. The women stopped and looked at her."

"Like what," asked Bettie.

"I don't know if I should repeat this," said Sharon, "but Don said that one night in London, they drank a whole lot, and he found Joe out on the roof of the hotel. He was afraid Joe was going to jump. He kept talking about how he wasn't as smart as most of the guys in the company. Don told him Joe that everyone in the company admired him because he was the toughest, finest soldier in the whole goddamned ETO. They stayed best friends after that."

"Poor Joe," said Sandy. "That's why he is always is carrying a book around. He's making up for lost time."

"Like I said, he's a good man," said Bettie, who sniffed a bit. "And when I am good and ready, Miss Sandy Toye, I will let him know when he can come courting, not you." With that, Bettie walked out, went into her room and closed the doors.

Sandy got up to apologize to Bettie, but Fran stopped her. "Let it be for now. Besides, I get the feeling Joe Toye is a patient man."

Back at the barracks, Joe, Bill, Skip, and Don were stepping out from their cold shower. "I don't know why I took a shower," said Bill. "I'm a married man."

"It might have to do with the fact you could barely walk up the stairs twenty minutes ago," quipped Don.

Joe and Skip laughed.

"Hey, don't go irrigating me," said Bill with a grin.


	59. Retraction & Apologies

In an attempt to maintain realism in this story, I selected Lieutenant Roland Luerich as someone brought back to the future to live out his life. Unfortunately, my action has offended, "Profane Angel," one of his descendants, for which I duly apologize. At her request, changes have been made to Chapter 57, and his name has been removed. I take great pains to treat these men with the deepest of respect. My original intention for using the Lieutenant's name is the same reason Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, and Don Hoobler appear in this story. Via fiction, they did not die during the war and can grow old with their buddies. It is merely the foolish wish of this writer that young men never have to go to war or die just as their lives are beginning.


	60. What Should I Do?

Hi. 

The following posted on the Wild Bill Guarnere site. Needless to say I have mixed emotions. Should I finish the story or remove it? I try to remain true to the men and never meant to offend or hurt anyone. As God is my witness, I removed that Lieutenant's name, but for some reason it was back there. Maybe in my haste to make the change, I forgot to save. Since I write for you the readers, let me know what you think I should do. By the by, the man posted my email address so I can only imagine the emails that I am going to receive.

It's been a long time since I dropped in here. I found something on the internet that really bothered me. I wanted to see how everyone here felt about it. Now, let's see if I still have priviledges to post a message here.

I found this site that contains on-line fiction written by amateurs. There is one story written using the names taken from "The Band Of Brothers" and another using the names and story-line from "Saving Private Ryan".

The one based on the **Band of Brothers **is called **"The Final Mission". **The writer uses the full names of all the key characters from "Band of Brothers", however the story is totally fictional. It is confusing if the story actually takes place during WW2. For example, in one chapter they call someone using a small phone with push buttons.  
The story is more about meeting girls and chatting about their lives.

Some quotes from the story: 

**QUOTE**

"I do not own BOB. "

""Well, my men are use to that. We are paratroopers." **Dick **said wryly. Don't worry about the men. We kept back Hitler's Army on less food than Gillian eats in a day. We'll survive if you need to cut back.""

"**Joe Toye** was so shook up that he opened his bottle and gulped it down as if it was mother's milk and soon he too was writhing from the pain in his back and his injured leg. **Bill **looked over and watched as he saw Joe's leg grow right before his eyes. Then he turned to Buck."

Quote from chapter named "The Day After"---nothing like the chapter in the episode.  
"The day after the party found many of the men of "E" Company in a daze. An evening dancing and dining with their ladyloves left all of the guys wanting to spend more quality time them. At breakfast, **Shifty **observed that Malarkey and Bull looked liked two lovesick cows. Joe Toye's appetite and attitude had improved to such an extent that Buck, who liked taking breakfast with the men, asked if **Toye **had any news that he would like to share with the rest of the company. "

Yes, that reference is **Bill Guarnere**. His name is used a lot in this fictional story.

My problem with this is that they took a name from my website of an actual soldier who was killed in action. **Lt. Roland Luerich** was an engineer with the 1st Armored Division and was awarded the Silver Star before he was killed in action the day before they entered Rome.  
The family of Lt. Luerich wrote the "author" and complained. At first, they said they were honoring the soldier by using his name. Then they said they would remove it---which they have not done. Instead the author posted this Apology.

**Her Apology & Retraction**  
"In an attempt to maintain realism in this story, I selected Lieutenant Roland Luerich as someone brought back to the future to live out his life. Unfortunately, my action has offended, "Profane Angel," one of his descendants, for which I duly apologize. At her request, changes have been made to Chapter 57, and his name has been removed. I take great pains to treat these men with the deepest of respect. My original intention for using the Lieutenant's name is the same reason **Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, and Don Hoobler **appear in this story. Via fiction, they did not die during the war and can grow old with their buddies. It is merely the foolish wish of this writer that young men never have to go to war or die just as their lives are beginning."

The family feels really hurt by the use of the name in thsi story. Here is what the daughter had to say:  
"He was ours and we don't want to share, at least not with someone who will take his name and alter his character, put words he wouldn't use in his mouth, who has the audacity to wound my 82 year old mother by saying she wanted to return him to life to live out a full life with his buddies even if it was fiction. Can you imagine how this made my mother feel, my mother, for whom he was the love of her life, who knew him so well."

Question:  
Q: Is this stealing copy-righted material from other website? Hmm. Maybe. Depends on how you interpret the laws with regards to collective work of website material.

Q: Does this honor the Veterans? You be the judge. If the Fiction stories did anything to portray real-life events of combat, then I might agree. Most of these stories read like a soap opry. One writer admits he began writing his story whil in the 6th Grade.

**Let me know what you think. Here is the Link to "The Final Mission".  
Website**: .net/s/3516360/57

**Then let the writer know what you think, too.**


	61. Hey, Skip Wake Up

Sorry, it has been such a long time in posting. I decided to finish this story, but I had a lot of trouble finding the voice for this chapter. I do not own BOB. I mean no offense to anyone living or dead who was a member of this company or has or had a family member who served in this company.

Just before dawn, Don Malarkey found himself unable to sleep. _Today is my wedding day, and I have the heebie-jeebies_, he thought. Wonder if Skip is awake. Only one way to find out he mumbled to himself as Malarkey rolled out of bed. He quickly made up his bunk and for some reason reached for his PT's. Stepping out into the common room of the barracks, Don tiptoed down to Skips' room and tapped lightly before sticking his head in and whispering, "Skip, you awake?"

Skip popped his head up from his bunk. "Man, I have been tossing and turning for hours. You look like you are ready to go on a run."

"I am," whispered Don. "Do you want to come? One last paratrooper shuffle before we tie the knots with our lady loves?

"Might as well," said Skip as he threw back his blankets. "It beats lying here and going stir crazy."

It did not take long for Skip to slip into his PT's, and the two friends started running down the main road that they had taken back so only five months ago. "Can you believe this Skip," said Don. "Here we are in 2645, and not only are we getting married to two great women, but we are going to be part of something that's even bigger than the invasion of France."

"And somehow, we managed to end up coming out of this alive; well, at least in this year anyway," quipped Skip. "It sure as hell beats the other scenario. One thing for sure, I am going to miss my mom. I know my death will be hard on her."

"Yeah," said Don. "I am going to miss my brother, but my dad…" Don slowed down and came to a stop. "Let's just say my pop died a long time ago," he continued, and he took my mom right along with him."

"You know Don, I think the best thing we both can do is concentrate on each day as it comes until the past is just that. Besides you are going to be so busy raising that ready-made family of yours."

"Don't I know it," said Don. "Hey look who's coming our way." The two friends stood at attention and saluted. "Good morning, Major."

"Good morning Don, Skip," said Dick as he returned their salute. "Feeling restless this morning?"

"Something like that sir," said Skip. "Sir, is there any word on how soon we are going to be pulling out and heading south?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, but the final word will come later in the week. So, my advice is relax and enjoy your honeymoons and concentrate on what is important."

"Thank you sir," said Don. "Hey, Skip, would you mind running on ahead of me, I need to talk to the Major about something."

Raising his brow with an understanding smile, "Sure Malark, I'll meet you just above that ridge." He saluted Dick, who nodded before turning to Don.

"What's on your mind Don?"

"Well, sir, I watched that movie they made about us, and there is this part where you send me to Paris as a technical advisor for a real Hollywood movie. I looked it up, and it really happened.

"Yes, I remember reading that, but you deserved to go Don. You more than earned the right."

"Maybe," said Don as he looked off down the road at Skip running. "All I know is I was coming out of the lowest period of my life, and you gave me an opportunity to help myself, to regain my confidence just like you always have encouraged everyone in this company. There is no way I can ever repay you for all you did for me. I just want to say thank you and, it was a lucky day for "E" Company when you became our company commander." Don held out his hand and

The two men shook hands. Before Dick could respond, Don was busting ass down the road yelling at Skip to wait up, which he did.

Dick ran his hand through his hair. Looking at his watch, he hurried over to Sarah's just in time for breakfast and Mrs. Mendenhall's Pancakes.

By mid-morning, everyone gathered at the Meeting House and waited for the wedding ceremony to start. The two couples decided to blend some old traditions with the new. Instead of sitting in a circle, there were two sections separated by one aisle. An archway made of young saplings with vines and flowers woven between the branches stood at the end of the aisle. Underneath the archway, stood a smiling Elder Scott as well as the two nervous grooms. First, to come down were the twins Katie and Danny, tossing flower petals as they went. Sometimes on the floor while some flowers landed on their friends who were sitting close to the aisle. Trilby the dog followed with a small saddlebag strapped to her back. She was the ring bearer. Don smiled and winked at Katie and Danny as they took their seats on the right side of the aisle. When Don turned back around his jaw dropped as Sean Malarkey escorted Sharon. She looked so beautiful in her satin dress with her long hair worn up though some tendrils curled around her face. A happy silence filled the room as everyone watched a very serious looking Sean gently place Sharon's hand in Don's before joining his siblings.

On the left side of the aisle, Skip Malarkey inhaled deeply and threw his shoulders back as he was getting ready for inspection. When Skip saw Sandy join arms with Joe Toye, he swallowed hard and thought everyone could hear his heart pound. Her long dark hair flowed down her back like a train. "Lord if this is a dream, I never want to wake up,' Skip whispered to himself.

Elder Scott welcomed everyone. "Beloved friends, we are truly blessed this day to bear witness to the union of these two couples who come here today to profess their love and devotion before you. Will you support them in the years to come?"

"We will," came a unanimous chorus.

"Very well, let us begin."

In the years to come, Bill Guarnere could not recall the vows exchanged by his two friends, but he remembered the look in their eyes and knew he had the same one when he married Fran. He also would recall the smile on the faces of every man there. To be here with these men, knowing they were all safe, and God willing would enjoy long, happy lives that they would build together in a new America. _Dear Bill, thought, thank you for letting me live to see this._

Of course, a wedding is not a wedding without a party, and it was one humdinger as Popeye said. The dancing and eating went on long after the couples departed. Not too much was seen of either wedding party until the end of the week when Penk spotted Skip and Sandy coming down the road. "What are you two doing here," asked Penk. "You still have a couple of more days."

"We got word there was going to be an announcement about the big move," said Skip. "Where is everyone?"

"Out in the meadow playing baseball," replied Penk as he tossed a ball up in the air and caught it from behind his back. "This is the third time Bull has hit a homerun."

"Why am I not surprised," said Don.

The two men turned around, laughed, and started shaking hands. Sandy and Sharon exchanged kisses. "Well, let's find out what this is all about," said Don. "So we can get back to some serious love making."

"Don Malarkey," squealed a blushing Sharon.

"The men are all here, Dick," said Buck. "I take it today is the day we get the word?"

Straightening his tie, Dick Winters turned and said, "Yes, today is the day. Go ahead and gather them along the fence Buck."

Having just knocked one out of the filed, Joe Toye was sliding into home plate when he heard Buck Compton bellow, "E' Company, gather around."

It took awhile for some of the men playing in the outfield, but eventually they all lined up along the fence with their girlfriends, fiancées, and now wives, namesakes, and the huskies that different families adopted. Everyone watched Dick and Sarah come down the steps of the Winter's home and eyed one another and exchanged shrugs.

"Everybody relax," said Dick. "Today, we received word that we will be moving out for New Harmony in three days. The rivers south of here as well as in the former state of Maryland and the commonwealth of Virginia finally receded low enough for us to cross safely and the trails are clear. Weather reports are good for the next two weeks. Transports will arrive tomorrow, and we will be packing non-essential supplies first. The Amish families are heading back here as we speak, and the teams need time to return the homes to their original state. Therefore, as of 16:00 tomorrow, we will be camping out. Temporary shelters arrive tomorrow along with showers. Every man and woman here is responsible for making sure that all families pack all non-essential personal items by 0600 tomorrow. We start loading at 0800. There are some exceptions. Notably, Skip Muck and Don Malarkey who are technically still honeymooning do not have to report for duty until 15:00 tomorrow. Sorry to cut it short men, but we will need every hand we can spare. Are there any questions?"

"Permission to speak," boomed Bull.

"What is it Bull," asked Dick.

"Sir, are we still in the Army?" This brought about a round of laughter even from Dick.

"Well, Bull, I have been told when we arrive in Carolina; we will be officially discharged from the U.S Army. Is there a problem?"

"No, sir, I just want to know how I am suppose to behave on this trip. Are we soldiers or are we pioneers are both?"

"It is safe to assume we are both. Tonight, there will be a briefing at 14:00 where we will go over the route, the terrain, and assignments. I will see you men there tonight in the barracks. Tomorrow, we will hold a joint meeting with the women."

As the briefing broke up, Wild Bill remarked, "It's kind of like Normandy fellows. Only no one is shooting at us and we might get to take a little hunting in while we follow the yellow brick road."

"You think it's going to be that easy," said Babe.

"No," said Bill. "Not for city guys like you and me, but I guess we will adapt."

"Yeah, but look at it this way Bill, there ain't a man here who won't prove his weight. Except for me, everyone here is a Taccoa man. It's kind of eerie.

"Nah," said George. "They just wanted the best of the best. You just happened to luck out Babe."

"Well, I know I did," said Bill. "A man can never have too many friends." He patted Babe on the shoulder.

"Especially if he's a paratrooper," quipped Joe Toye.

"Amen," said the men of "E" Company as they headed off into different directions for dinner and to assist with moving boxes in preparation for tomorrow.

As Sarah walked back to the house, she felt Dick come up beside and slip his hand into hers. "It's finally happening," she said.

"Yes," said Dick softly. "And the first thing I want to do when we reach Carolina is marry you that is if you will have me."

"You know I will," responded Sarah.

"I know I just would like to hear you say yes, again."

Sarah stopped and looked Dick in the eyes. The wind blew all around them, stirring up the smell of flowers coming from gardens and in the surrounding fields. "Yes, Dick Winters I will marry you."

Much to the amazement of the men who happen to witness what the majority of "E" Company considered a historic moment, Major Dick Winters kissing a woman. Granted, it is the woman he loves, but it still led Bill Guarnere to whisper to Fran, "I never thought I'd see the day the Major would kiss a woman in public."

"I have a feeling," said Fran wryly. "That Dick Winters is a man of many contradictions."

"Oh, no honey," said Bill shaking his head. "I feel sure he ain't ever been with a broad, I mean a dame, wait woman."

Fran stopped and looked Bill up and down then walked off in a huff.

All the men laughed to see Bill walking beside Fran and pleading, "Come on honey, don't irrigate me. I'm just having a little fun with ya."


	62. Chapter 62

Sorry it is has been so long since I updated. So, here is a nice long, next-to-the-last chapter. Enjoy. Thanks to all who review and hope you will continue to do so.

I do not own Band of Brothers, but I love them very much.

Two days after Major Lewis' announcement that the members of the community of New Harmony would soon be bugging out, the area became tent city. Crews arrived from Nouveau and began removing all modern conveniences from the homes and the barracks as well as all traces of the previous residents. For the women, who once called these simple structures home and had worked hard to rebuild the lives of their young charges, it was a bittersweet time. The excitement about the journey and the future that lay ahead of them and the nervous energy of the children eased some of the sadness, but it was the strength of the men of Easy Company that really helped them to focus on the final preparations. The men were indefatigable. When they were not loading cargo and checking it off, they entertained the children in a myriad of physical games that they once played when they were young, but were new to many of those born in Nouveau.

Spirits ran high at breakfast on the third day and soon everyone was off trying to complete the usual farm chores. The children wanted to take the farm animals with them to the Carolina. Sarah sent their request to the Amish elders in Ohio, but still no word had come.

On the morning, the community was to start the journey south; Lewis Winters was in the barn, milking Miss Prim and Miss Rose. He patted the former on the side. It pained him to leave them behind, and wondered if they would miss him as much as he would them. Lewis enjoyed this time of the day when he was alone with his thoughts, his cheek pressed against the cow and the only sound was the steady stream of milk flowing into the bucket. When he finished, Lewis hugged the necks of the cows, thanking them for being so good.

Returning to the tent where his family had spent the past few nights. Sitting down to breakfast, he quietly chewed on his favorite meal of pancakes. Sarah noticed, as did everyone. "Lewis, it is all right to miss Prim and Rose. They are members of our family. I wish I had news, but there has been none. Lewis looked away. He did not want anyone to see the tears welling in his eyes.

Earlier in the week, the elders from Nouveau and the men of "E" Company studied the latest reports of the terrain that would have to travel. They decided it would be best to make the move in DUKWs instead of the modern transports. The trails narrowed in certain parts and meandered through heavily wooded forests, crossed numerous streams that the DUKWs could easily maneuver, and the men felt confident driving them. Now the men packed the DUKWs tighter than a tick, according to Shifty, with personal items, pets were in cages, except for the Huskies who sat patiently waiting for these humans to get the show on the road.

Amon, Vern, Cleo, and Linda were there to see them off, as was Albert Einstein, who returned to see them off. There were a lot of tears midst the hugs and kisses. When Dick shook Amon and Vern's hands, he let them know that the two men were welcome to return to Earth and join them in Carolina. "We voted, and it was unanimous. So consider yourself part of "E" Company.

"Thank you sir," said a somber Amon. That… means a lot, it does, but we want to see what this Nouveau is like, go to school…maybe after that… Amon could not finish his sentence. He and Will Toye had said their goodbyes that morning and exchanged presents. Will gave Amon a copy of _War and Peace_. It was the first of many books he would come to cherish. In return, Amon gave Will a handmade pocketknife for whittling.

Einstein said his goodbyes to Sarah and Dick. "They said it could not be done, but you did it. People once separated by time, came together to form a new community. Now you embark on the final part of your mission. I am proud to have played a small part in it."

"I will miss you Albie," said Sarah as she kissed him on both cheeks.

"And I you," said Albie. "But you have a destiny to fulfill, and it will take you to a new land where you will work hard to build a better America."

Sarah's voice failed her and she left it to Dick to say goodbye to Albie.

"Major, it has been a pleasure to meet you and your men. I regret that my time with you was so short, but perhaps we will meet again one day. I should like very much to see this new world that you and these good people will create."

"Anytime," said Dick. "You will always be a welcomed guest."

Soon the children climbed aboard the DUKWs as did their aunts, cousins, moms as well as the men. They waved to their friends and waited.

Winters moved up front and was about to give the signal to move out when an incoming message that he quickly shared with Lewis. Acting as a runner, the latter jumped down and started shouting to his friends.

"Hurry, we have to load the animals. We finally got word that they can go!"

Hank Guarnere and Will Toye jumped down and ran after their friend, as did some of the other boys. Four flatbeds left over from one of past shipments were in front of the barns. It took a little doing but the boys with the help of the Shifty, Bull, Joe, and Popeye layered the bottom of the flatbeds with straw and loaded the cows and horses onto three of the flatbeds, leaving one free for various kinds of feeds. After settling the animals, Vern and Amon hitched them to a transport then waited as a number of the men transferred the flatbacks to the back of the DUKWs.

After checking on each DUKW again, Winters assured them they would leave in five minutes. Confident that all was in place and everyone accounted for, he stood up in the DUKW, lifted his arm, and motioned for everyone to start their engines and within minutes the caravan headed down the road. The people on the ground as well as those leaving waved until they disappeared from sight.

"It's a new day for us Amon," said Vern as he squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, it is a new day for all of us," replied Amon, as he held out his hand to Cleo, who grasped it tight. Linda joined Vern on the other side.

As the caravan of DUKWs made its way down the road, Dick Winters kept one hand on the wheel but wrapped his right arm around Sarah who rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a small burden leave her. The last two years had been roller coaster of experiences and emotions, but here they were heading for Carolina. It almost seemed like a dream.

At first, the only sound was the roaring engines of the DUKWs, but by the time they hit the main road, Babe Heffron could make out the voice of Joe Toye singing, "I'll Be Seeing You," caught on. By the time it reached up front, the chorus was so loud that the large group of men, women and children, who just arrived stopped to listen to the singing.

"Is it the English," asked a young boy wearing a dark suit and a hat that seemed too big for his small head.

"Ja, it is the English. They are happy because they are going home just like we are happy now that we are home."

The journey took seven days due to fallen trees, washout roads, and floodwaters so rough that the men did not want to risk it by crossing. Following the map, drafted by the Cherokees, they stuck to the trail. If they needed to wait, they waited. By the end of the sixth day, they crossed from the Commonwealth of Virginia into Carolina and turned to maintain a course of west by southwest.

It was not until mid-afternoon of the seventh day that they finally realized the end of their journey was near. The road was wider and easier to drive on. Soon they saw mile markers to let them know of directions to different settlements in the colony. Cheers went up and down the caravan when Lewis spotted the first sign letting them know New Harmony was only ten miles away.

"This is going to be the longest ten miles of our lives," predicted Bill Guarnere.

It did seem to drag on a bit. Then suddenly the convoy stopped. The men jumped down from their vehicles and told the kids to hand tight. As they made their way up to the front of the line, they broke out in smiles. Whooping and hollering echoed up and down the road.

When Johnny Winters made his up way up front, he could not suppress his happiness, "Dukeman, Goddamn, it's good to see you."

He started shaking his fellow Taccoa veteran's hand so hard, that Dukeman finally said, "Jesus, Johnny, I am glad to see you, but don't break my arm off."

"Tipper, Tipper," shouted Joe Liebgott. "Man, are you a sight for sore eyes. You look great."

They were all there to greet them. All the Taccoa men who they trained with, marched from Atlanta, and jumped into Normandy with were here as big as life. Later they would learn, most would stay, but there were others like the Lieutenant Meehan and his ill-fated crew, who planned to move west. They did not have the same bond as some of the other men did. It was their decision to leave, but still it was a bittersweet reunion. A jeep pulled up behind the men. When seeing the driver, the men immediately stood at attention.

"At ease men," said Colonel Sink. "It is good to see you, Major Winters. We thought about sending out a scouting party until we received the weather reports."

"It is good to see you sir," said Dick. "May I ask how things are back there."

"We got the goddamned Germans on the run, if that's what you're asking Major, but the war is over for you men. Now the sooner you get these men in gear and get the show on the road, you will have a better idea of what I mean.

Two days later after the newcomers settled into their new homes. Orders were sent out far and wide for all members of Easy Company, their wives, children, and sweethearts to meet in the center of town at eleven hundred hours. The men were to wear their dress uniforms. For the men of "E" Company it was one of the proudest moments of their lives. From the time, Lieutenant Carwood Lipton brought them to attention to seeing the colors of the regiment waving alongside Frank Perconte.

They watched with pride as Major Richard Winters came out of the Town Hall with Colonel Sink and Sarah. He had been there with them from the beginning. From Toccoa to England to Normandy, Holland, and Bastogne to this very moment, Dick Winters led the way. He looked out for them. Hell, he was one of them in every sense of the word. Now he would address them as soldiers one last time.

Men, we have come along way and we have been through a lot together. Every man deserves this new start in this new world. If there is anything I am sure of is that the men of "E" Company, the finest company of paratroopers in the 506th 101 Airborne, can handle anything that comes our way. Together we will build a better more peaceful world for our children. We learned the lessons of war. They were hard lessons, but we are unstoppable. It is with pride that I have served along side of you, and it is something that I will carry with me all my days. My one wish is that all of you will have long and happy lives in New Harmony, and that you will never hesitate to call upon one another, as well as myself, should you need help in the work that lies ahead of us. The war is over for us. After Colonel Sink says a few words, each man will come inside the town hall, and I will sign your discharge papers.

There are moments in a man's life that are turning points thought Bill Guarnere. This is one of them. I want to remember the look on every man's face here, and I want to carry that memory with me so I will know that staying here was worth it as much to them as it is to me.

"Men," said Colonel Sink. "I have watched this company grow from a bunch of boys, some were more wet behind the ears than others, into one of the finest paratroop units I think ever existed. You all have a bond that began in that goddamned hellhole at Taccoa and you worked hard to earn those wings, and by God you did. The 506th was blessed when Dick Winters decided to join the paratroopers. He is, as you men like to say the best of the best. Now I am just an old workhorse of a soldier. This adventure or this life I should say, that you are about to embark upon is the greatest assignment a soldier could ever have. To rebuild a nation dedicated to peace is a monumental task, but I know what you are capable of and you know what each man standing beside you is capable of in times of crisis as well as the good times. I am proud of each and every one of you. Like Major Winters said, 'You all deserve long and happy lives of peace," But never forget or motto, Curahee!"

"Curahee," shouted the men.

Then Lipton stepped forward and said the sweetest words, "Easy Company, dismissed."

One by one each man entered a small office, signed his discharge papers, and shared a private talk with Major Winters. Until finally it was just Sink and Winters left. "Well Dick, this is where I say goodbye. You are a helluva officer, and I know you will make a helluva civilian."

"Thank you sir," said, Dick. "Thank you for everything." The two men shook hands and Dick went outside to find the men standing with their families or in some cases soon to be families.

It started with Bill Guarnere, "For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly, good fellow." Then everyone joined the song. "For He's a jolly good fellow and so say all of us, and so say all of us. For Dick's a jolly, good fellow, and so say all of us."

In the evening, Dick Winters stood on the porch of his house watching the lights come on in houses up and down the valley. Sarah, Lewis, and Gilly lived in town along with a number of engaged women. He knew it would not be long before she and

One of the few families to live in town was the Guarneres. Bill checked out the new quarters for single men. After making sure Babe knew he was always welcomed as well as Johnny Martin, Buck, and Carwood, he decided to head back home. In front of the house he could see Hank and Will tossing a baseball back and forth. Will saw him first and tossed the ball to Bill who caught it and threw it to Hank. The latter ran up and jumped in Bill's arms.

"How they hanging Bill?"

"Their hanging real good kid."


	63. Looking Back

Hi, everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to finish this story. I started working on a novel, and it just takes up a lot of my time. This is the last chapter. Thanks to all who pointed out corrections. I have tried to fix them, but there are just too many. Next stop; buy a grammar check or one of those professional writers' software programs.

I greatly appreciate those who took the time to read, review and let me know how much you enjoyed my story.

September 5, 2650

As the morning sun melted the last traces of fog in the valley, a tall, red headed man sat perched on a wide, grassy ridge overlooking the valley below. From this vantage point, he could see all of the houses and the adjoining farms, two wind-powered grain mills, and three solar powered foundries. In the village of Taccoa, there were a number of small businesses, including Joe Liebgott's barbershop, the town hall, a post office, Joe Toye's blacksmith shop and Shifty and Popeye's hardware store, Eugene's pharmacy, Malarkey, Muck and Penk's Newspaper/General Store, two schools, a community college, and a public library. To the visitor's eye, it was evident that the farms were prosperous, the homes well kept and the small businesses thriving. Dick Winters saw two men, Bill Guarnere, Joe Toye, and their sons, who now preferred to be called Henry and Will followed by a mule, two Huskies as well as four hound dogs making their way down the hill heading towards the trail that would take them home.. They exchanged waves. The pack animal bore the weight of a good size stag. All four carried opened shotguns. Dick could hear Bill laughing all the way from where he was seating. From here, he also could see the start of an impromptu baseball game near the school, which also boasted a football field, an indoor swimming pool, and a gymnasium.

Dick returned to his journal. _Five years have passed since Easy Company passed through a portal transporting us six hundred years into the future. We now live in the county of New Harmony in the newly formed Commonwealth of Carolina. At the moment, I am waiting for word to join Sarah who will soon deliver our second child. Our son, Samuel was born three years ago as were a lot of New Harmony children. I became a little too anxious this morning so Sarah told me to take a walk which led me to this place on our land that overlooks the entire valley. Sarah and I wed on this very spot four years ago surrounded by our friends and family. That day was magical and the memory is as clear to me as if it happened yesterday. To remain in this time was the right choice for me. Sarah has given me so much. Words just are not enough to express how deep my feelings are for her._

_I have not written much in this diary as my time has not been my own. Upon arrival, we established a government, and the men and women appointed me Governor of Carolina until we held elections. Later on, I won the election, but my term expired last year. Deborah Compton is our new Governor and she is doing a fine job. We do things simply here. There are no political parties. A nominating committee asks individuals if they are interested in serving, and if two are more people are willing then we have an election. Anyone over sixteen can vote. The person with the most votes wins. There are no speeches, no lame, which certainly maintains harmony within the community. Bill Guarnere continues to serve as the mayor of Taccoa. The governing body of Carwood Lipton, Buck Compton, Walter Gordon, Fran Guarnere, Bettie Toye, and Sandy Toye Muck handle the administrative duties of the Commonwealth. We realize as the Commonwealth grows the laws will change, but for now we are proud how well our simplistic form of government meets the needs of everyone._

_When, I am not running the farm, I travel to other Commonwealths and even Nouveau to sell our produce and homemade goods, which are highly prized in the satellite countries. Carwood Lipton is my partner in this venture so we do not have to leave our families alone for long. I guess this is good as time as any to describe how the men of "E" company fared after arriving in New Harmony._

_Bill Guarnere married Fran in April of 2645. Surprisingly enough, Bill became a master artisan, and creates beautiful furniture and toys. He constantly researches old furniture designs in our library. On the weekends, Bill and Babe run a small pub where the men go to relax or play cards usually after playing a game of football or basketball. It is the only place that sells beer and where the men who still smoke can do so in peace. Fortunately, public drunkenness is not too much of a problem as the men are maturing and settling into family life. Most of the men probably fear the reaction of their wives more than they do any laws we could create. In addition, to Henry and Suzie, their son Joseph was born the first year we arrived and Fran gave birth to a daughter, Augustina, Tina for short, last year. Next year, Henry will join my son, Lewis and their friends Cliff Lipton, Rich Nixon, William Toye at Nouveau University. It is hard to believe how much they have grown_. _Bill's brother Henry married a lovely woman Maria. They have two little Guarneres, Luka and Lucia. Henry is a veterinarian now and they live in New Penn Colony._

_Joe Toye, one of the toughest soldiers I ever met is now one of the creators of iron products and glassware. His wares are extremely popular for both their practicality and their beauty. Bettye finally agreed to marry Joe and I was proud to serve as his best man. He and Bettie added triplets to the Toye clan, Sean, Shane, and Seamus. The scientists at Nouveau think it maybe a side effect caused by the medication that both Joe and Bettie take to maintain their limbs_.

_By the time, we reached New Harmony; Lew Nixon was a married man with a child on the way. David Nixon was the first child born in New Harmony. Lew enjoys mapping out the new landscape. The results provide key updates to the progress the planet is making. Christianson joins him from time, as does Rich. Next year, Lew and Faith will serve as our ambassadors to some of the European colonies. This will involve a good deal of traveling on their part, but Lew is anxious to see this new world._

_Skip Muck, one of the most popular guys in Easy Company, runs the newspaper along with Don Malarkey who sells advertisements. Alex Penkala is the resident cartoonist, but to make ends meet, they run the general store. You can find just about anything and learn just as much standing inside the store as you from reading the paper. They all have children now Laura and Donald Muck as well as Trudy and Tim Malarkey. Alex Penkala just married Thea who came back to New Harmony for a visit from a colony in Colorado. It was a wonderful celebration._

_One of the few men to pursue the same work they would have if they had returned to 1945 was Bull Randleman. After establishing himself in the earth moving and ground restoration business, he married Marti Nethercutt. They are the proud parents of a big strapping son, Washington Randleman. Bull literally flies around the world moving earth for new settlements or bringing soil samples from one colony to another mostly for research purposes._

_Shifty Powers runs one of the finest horse farms in four colonies. At Babe Heffron's suggestion, we hold an annual horserace. People from as far as England and Ireland come here to compete. It is an event we all look forward to and enables us to maintain good relations with the other Commonwealths. It also attracts tourists from Nouveau, which has proved quite lucrative for us. Of course, there is gambling, but never for large sums of money or goods. Shifty and his wife, Jane have two children, Daryl Jr. and Leanna._

_Now in addition to the pub, Babe oversees deliveries from Nouveau, and runs the local movie house. He also organizes our various sports leagues. He and Bill are talking about building a golf course in conjunction with a hotel. Word is they are going to begin advertising in Nouveau to entice our friends in space to take vacations here in New Harmony._

_Two of our closes friends are Carwood and Joy Lipton. They have twin girls May and June. As I wrote earlier, Carwood is my business partner. His wife and my Sarah grew closer on the journey from New Penn. _

_When the time came to select a Post Master, who better to serve in that capacity than Frank Perconte? Frank does an excellent job of handling the many letters and packages that we receive here on a daily basis. Don Hoobler assists Frank, and they take turns making the long rural deliveries. Everyone enjoys it when either man delivers the mail and brings a little news from town. Frank and Tia married two years ago, and dote over their son Marco. Based on a visit this morning to the General Store yesterday, I learned that the Perconte's are expecting again._

_One of the most beloved men of the outfit is still George Luz. Although, I am sure Skip Muck would probably tie if we ever decided to take a vote. Two months after we arrived in New Harmony, George married Jenny Sousa. They have a boy, Demetrius and two beautiful twin girls, Sophia and Theresa. When George found out that Jenny was going to have twin daughters, he was, for once, speechless. George and Carwood took engineering classes together. We all agree if something is broke, call George. His hardware store is a popular hang out for the men in winter._

_Popeye Wynn partnered with George. He and Melanie married and have a son, Charlie._

_Johnny Martin is our expert homebuilder. He and Virginia are expecting their third child in December. Johnny builds homes so tight; Bull swears a tick could not crawl through it. Johnny and Bill Guarnere formed a partnership where the latter constructs built in cabinetry and some impressive staircases._

_Much to everyone's delight, Amon and Cleo decided to make their home in New Harmony about a year ago. Amon does a fabulous job in recruiting day workers from Nouveau. They line up to assist Bill in his furniture enterprise and to learn the art of glass blowing in Joe Toye's shop. Cleo is always on hand to work with any of the children who still harbor problems stemming from that terrible night when so many good people died. _

_So far, none of the Nouveau workers has asked to live full time in New Harmony. This surprises most of us because we all love it here. George Luz summed it up once. "It's like living in Eden."_

_We experienced some trouble keeping schoolteachers during the first three years. Many came from Nouveau, but eventually they would meet a Taccoa man and the next thing you know, as Wild Bill says, "Bim Bam, their engaged." However, there is not a single man left in the whole Commonwealth, except maybe among the Cherokee. We maintain excellent relationships with these neighbors, who still maintain their language, government, and various customs that their people developed long before whites came to America. Visitors from Nouveau may live among them for a week at a time, learning their ways and developing respect for a lifestyle not dependent on technology. _

_What is that? Someone is ringing the bell from my house, and here comes Lewis, will have to finish this up later._

Bill Guarnere was sitting on his porch telling Fran how Joe brought down the stag with one shot, when he saw man running down the mountain. "What the..., hey look at the Major run."

"What do you expect, darling. Can't you hear the bell ringing?"

"Why so it is. Well, well, I guess we will have a new baby to welcome. Listen, do you hear the fellows. Fran paused to listen and started to laugh. From all over the valley, you could hear the men cheering Winters as he ran by the ball field.

"Hurry up major or you are going to miss seeing your little girl come into the world," shouted Buck.

"You know Bill," said Fran. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"What's that sweetheart?" Bill embraced his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"In nine months, we will be having a little welcoming of our own," said Fran coyly.

"What? You don't mean it. Really?"

"Really," said Fran. "Are you happy?"

"Happy, honey, I am on top of the world." Bill picked up Fran and swung her around

Back at the Winters home, a breathless Dick arrived just in time to see the birth of his daughter Juliana. Hours later, after Sarah slept and nursed the baby. Lewis carrying Samuel and Gilly with a bouquet of flowers tiptoed into the bedroom.

"Congratulations Major Dad," said Gilly.

Dick sat on the bed holding Juliana while Sarah connected with Samuel. Patting the bed, Lewis and Gilly sat down. The latter rubbed Sarah's legs. The delivery was fast, but Gilly knew it would be a while before Sarah fully recovered.

"Baby sleep," said Samuel.

"Yes, son, "said Dick. "Your baby sister is sleeping."

"She is so beautiful," said Lewis.

"Look at all of dark hair," said Gilly. "She looks just like you Mama Sarah."

"I don't know about that," said Sarah, "but I know I am the luckiest women in New Harmony. I have four wonderful children and the finest husband a woman could have even if he almost missed the birth of his daughter."

Dick just smiled and kissed his wife. Juliana sucked away on the knuckle of his first finger. "I am the lucky one. Lewis, Gilly, look around. This is one of those moments I want you to carry with you when times are tough. Remember how happy we are and how much we love you. It will give you strength and remind you that times can be hard, but eventually there will be good things like this to celebrate."

Watching over this scene was Ellen Mendenhall Scott, who along with Gilly and Faith helped deliver Juliana. She walked out on the porch and sat beside her husband.

"Everything all right, my dear," asked Elder Scott.

"Any day a new life comes in the world is a happy day," said Ellen.

The End


End file.
